Here's To Forever
by BuffyAnn23
Summary: After the events of GITF and meeting a mysterious woman from their future, The Doctor and Rose have finally broken down the barriers and admitted their feelings to one another. So what happens next? An A/U retelling of seasons 2,3, and 4. *Companion piece to Written Across Time and Space. (You will need to read that first)
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Gasp! Another rewrite? I know, I just couldn't help it. This is a companion piece to Written Across Time and Space, so you'll want to read that first. This Chapter is Adult, hence the "M" rating, so if you don't like to read that type of stuff, when Mickey says G'Night, you should just stop reading and skip to the next chapter. Weelll, as soon as it's posted anyway...And for the rest of you, enjoy.****

* * *

_Previously:_

_"The truth is I'm tired Rose," he said sincerely. "Tired of running from what I really want. Tired of running from my feelings…for you." His eyes flicked up to meet hers and her jaw dropped. Swallowing roughly he pushed through his nerves and continued. "I keep putting barriers between us; hurting you in the process because I thought it would make it easier to cope with the pain when I inevitably lose you. And I'm ashamed, because I used both Reinette's and Mickey's affections as distractions to keep us apart because I was scared. But I was wrong Rose, and I can't do it anymore. I don't want to. I'm already too forgone in what I feel for you and no matter how much time we have I want to make the most of it Together." he emphasized the word, his eyebrows rising slightly as he gauged her reaction._

_After a few seconds a smile began to spread across Rose's face, igniting his own and crinkling the corners of his eyes. He looked down at their hands and ran circles over the tops of hers with his thumbs. He swallowed again, steeling himself to tell her what he had wanted to for so long and looked up and into her eyes._

_"Rose…" he paused, taking a deep breath._

_Her lips twitched at the corners and she shook her head. "S' ok, you don't have to…"_

_"I know I don't." he interjected as he wrapped his arms around her waist; drawing her closer. "And I know you already know, but I need you to hear it." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Rose Tyler, I am completely, unabashedly, and irrevocably in love with you." _

_The smile that lit up her face at that moment took his breath away and his hearts began to leap in his chest as she placed a hand over each one._

_"I love you too, my Doctor." she said, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. "So very much."_

_The air sizzled around them and at that moment all those excuses he made, all those barriers that had been put in place for so long keeping them apart shattered. He knew now that however much time they had together would never be enough but he was no longer going to run away from what he wanted. If he had to suffer through the pain of living on one day without her, then at least having the memories they would make together would dull that pain enough for him to go on. He loved this woman with his entire being, the pink and yellow human who had saved him in his darkest hour and he would deny them this no longer._

_He leaned down until their lips were centimeters apart, their breath mingling as he lightly nuzzled her nose with his own and then he closed the remaining distance between them pressing his lips to hers ever so softly. Pulling back a fraction his eyes met hers; a silent question asked and permission granted, before descending on her mouth once more. His tongue swept lightly at the seam and she immediately parted her lips in response, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands fisted in the material of his suit jacket as their tongues began dueling a gentle rhythm before moving upwards to run her fingers through his thick chocolate locks while he moved one of his hands up to cup the back of her head, keeping the other pressed against the small of her back to pull her closer. _

_After a few minutes and a need for air on Rose's part, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together. She smiled, taking several deep breaths. "Well, that was…"_

_"Yeah." he chuckled, smiling just as brightly. "I've been such a fool Rose. To think I wasted all that time. Time we could have spent..."_

_"Shh," she cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "Let's jus' leave the past in the past. Unless of course we're actually visitin' the past." she added with a smirk._

_He smiled back, pressing a kiss to her finger before brushing it aside to press his lips to hers once more as he wrapped his arms around her. "Rose Tyler." He drew out her name as he nuzzled her nose with his again. "How long are you gonna stay with me?"_

_Rose lifted a hand up to his cheek, lovingly stroking his sideburn with her thumb as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Forever."_

_His own hand reached up to cover hers, entwining their fingers and he pulled her in for one more lingering kiss. "Let's go home."_

_She nodded and hand in hand they slowly walked back to the TARDIS as the fireplace flickered and then extinguished itself behind them._

**Chapter 1 – Surrendering**

When they walked back into the TARDIS Mickey was waiting for them. His entire body language was tense. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his mouth formed a thin line.

"So he's back now is he?" he said angrily; eyes narrowing at the sight of their clasped hands.

"Mickey," Rose began.

"No Rose!" he snapped. "It's clear that you've already forgiven him; like you always do, but I'm not lettin' him off that easy. He left us! He went swannin' off after that French bint and left us here to die. Worse, he hurt you and I'm gonna stay quiet about it any longer. Cause, I ain't the tin dog no more, and he needs to know what he did was incredibly…"

"Stupid." The Doctor interjected.

"What?" Mickey, momentarily forgetting his rage, was now looking at him as though he had just sprouted a second head.

"I was stupid, and selfish and arrogant and you are completely right. You are not a tin dog and I'm sorry for leaving you both."

Rose squeezed his hand and smiled up at him but Mickey just continued to stare at him dumbfounded. '_Did the almighty Lord of Time just apologize to me?_' He couldn't believe it.

The Doctor began tugging on his ear. "I'm not proud of my actions, and even though I had my reasons at the time; which I have now realized were completely and utterly ridiculous, I should never have gone through that window without making sure you two were ok first. I know I can't ask you to just forgive me, but I do ask that you at least believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

Mickey, who was still unable to think clearly at this change in The Doctor's persona, felt his boiling anger start to dissipate to a low simmer. "And what about Rose then, huh? Nevermind the fact we almost got killed by those clockwork things; including the one that was still on the ship after you left that I protected her from." He held up his bandaged arm in proof. "'Cause you hurt her goin' off after that other woman."

"I know I did." The Doctor nodded; looking down at Rose. "And I will never stop apologizing to her for what happened." She gave him a small smile. "But I swear to you Mickey," he turned his attention back to the young man. "It wasn't like that. I went to save her that's all. Nothing happened between Reinette and I because…" he took a breath. "I'm in love with Rose and I promise you, I will never hurt her again."

Mickey's jaw hit the floor and he looked at Rose who was now blushing and smiling at her feet. "Are you windin' me up?"

"What?" The Doctor asked confusedly.

"I mean, did you fall off that horse and hit your head?"

"What? No. Why do people keep asking me that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Well somethin' happened. You're actin' all un-Doctor-like. You're finally admittin' your feelings for Rose and then you're apologizin' to me. Did you catch somethin' in France? Like a virus that affects aliens differently than it does humans? Or did you take some sort'a truth serum. Wait, was it that redheaded girl? Did she slip ya' somethin'? Cause she seemed to know an awful lot about us." He turned to Rose. "Where is she anyway?"

Rose smiled softly. "She's gone. She went home." As he opened his mouth to barrage her with more questions, she hurriedly added. "I'll fill you in on all of that later Mick, I promise."

He nodded, turning back to The Doctor. "So which is it then?"

The Doctor sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me Mickey. I just had…well; let's just say it was a wakeup call. I'm not going to discuss my feelings for Rose any further with you because that's between us." he said looking over at her and smiling. "I know that I haven't exactly treated you very well and you have every right to be angry with me, but I want you to know that I appreciate all that you've done; including protecting Rose when those droids tried to…" He closed his eyes and swallowed roughly. When he felt Rose give his hand a reassuring squeeze he continued. "I truly am incredibly, regrettably, sorry."

Mickey, who had been trying to hold onto every ounce of anger he felt towards this alien who had dropped into their lives so suddenly and swept Rose away, knew he had lost the battle upon seeing the remorse on The Doctor's face. He knew the Time Lord meant what he was saying but he still felt the need to assert himself on Rose's behalf one last time. He may have lost her to The Doctor the moment they met but that would never stop him from caring about her or wanting to protect her.

"Well, yeah…damn right you are and…and you better never let it happen again you hear or…or you'll have me to deal with, got it?" Mickey crossed his arms once more and gave him a stern look.

"Got it." The Doctor nodded his head. "Thank you Mickey."

"Yeah, well…I'm gonna head off to bed. It's been a long day and I…yeah, so… g'night." He walked out of the room, still shaking his head in confusion.

"G'night Mickey." Rose called after him.

She looked up at the Doctor and he smiled, running his thumb over the back of her hand. They walked up the ramp towards the console and she sat down in the jump seat watching as The Doctor began the dematerialization sequence. Flipping a few more levers, he sent them into the vortex and then walked back over to Rose. Looking down at her, he reached a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and then began caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, turning her head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand and he stilled his movements. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment; the air sizzling around them and then he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to her lips and then another as he lowered himself onto the jumpseat beside her. His hands moved up to cup the sides of her face as he ran his tongue along her lower lip seeking entrance and she quickly granted it, clutching onto the Doctor's lapels as his tongue caressed her own, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. They broke apart once her need for air became apparent and rested their foreheads against one another.

"You should probably get some sleep." he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, probably should. S' been a long day." she agreed.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up from the jump seat. "I'll walk you to your room."

**-oOo-**

As they walked along the corridor hand in hand, they kept stealing glances at one another and smiling. When they reached her room they dropped each other's hand and stood awkwardly; neither of them really knowing what to say.

"So, here we are." The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Yep." Rose nodded.

After a few seconds he pulled his hands from his pockets; clapping them together. "A good night sleep is just what you need Rose Tyler and then tomorrow we'll do something fun. Plus I kinda owe Mickey for making his first time out complete rubbish."

"That's very sweet of you." she said grinning up at him.

"Yeah, well…" he cleared his throat. "I mean, if he's going be traveling with us and all for a bit, it's only right that we make amends. As you humans say, 'do some male bonding' and all that."

Rose giggled softly. "Right, well um I guess I'm jus' gonna…" she gestured to her door.

"Right, sleep, of course, I'll just leave you to it then."

"What about you?" she asked nodding to his bedroom door behind him. "Aren't you tired?"

"Me? Nah, I'm good. I have a few things to fix on the console so…" he tugged on his ear anxiously.

"You and your tinkerin'." she laughed again, shaking her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the mornin' then, yeah?"

"Yeah, yes. Good, brilliant. See you in the morning."

Their eyes met and in the span of a few seconds, that crackle of electricity had begun to fill the air once more.

"Ok then. G'night Doctor."

"G'night Rose."

Neither one of them knew who moved first but as their lips crashed together, they didn't much care. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist; holding her tightly against him as her hands tangled into his hair. Letting go of her with one arm, he fumbled blindly behind him until his hand met the solid brass of his doorknob. With one swift motion he had pulled her into his bedroom, closed the door behind them and pressed her up against it.

"Hang on," The Doctor panted as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his sonic. Clicking through a few settings, the buzzing sounds filled the air and then he tossed it behind him. "Soundproofing." he explained and she nodded in response as his lips came crashing back down on hers.

He shrugged out of his suit jacket while she fumbled with his tie; loosening the knot and pulling it from his neck. His hands grasped her wrists and pinned them to the door on either side of her head as he delved his tongue further into her mouth; pressing his hips tightly against hers. Tearing her lips from his, she gasped at the feel of him hard and straining against her center as he began trailing kisses along her jaw, moving over to take her earlobe between his teeth; nibbling gently as his hands released her wrists to skim down her sides.

Upon reaching her waist he grasped the hem of her t-shirt; pulling it up and over her head to reveal a sheer purple lace bra. Dropping the shirt onto the floor and grasping hold of her waist, his mouth found hers again; swallowing her moans as their tongues dueled a gentle rhythm. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders; clutching the fabric of his shirt while his traced a path from her waist, up her sides; gliding along her ribs and then sweeping inwards to cradle her breasts; cupping and kneading the lace encased flesh.

"I want you." he whispered huskily into her mouth. "Oh Rose, I've wanted you for so long."

Upon hearing his words, Rose felt a wave of boldness take over and much to The Doctor's displeasure, she broke away from him; kicking off her trainers as she walked towards the large four-poster bed that stood in the center of the room. Turning back to face him, she unbuttoned her jeans; slowly sliding them past her matching purple lace knickers, before shimmying out of them and tossing them away. Giving him a sultry look, she breathed out. "Then take me Time Lord."

Kicking off his converse, he yanked his two remaining shirts over his head and tossed them to the floor. "Oh yes." he breathed huskily with a smirk and a slight shake of his head.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him her signature tongue in tooth smile and that was all it took. His eyes grew even darker and with a low growl he pounced, sending her into a fit of giggles as they fell onto the bed.

Propping himself up on one elbow, The Doctor reached over and brushed Rose's hair back from her face; the intensity in his gaze quickly driving away her laughter as the realization of what was happening between them took over. His warm brown eyes focused on hers so deeply she could barely breathe. Reaching out, she lightly ran her fingers over the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks and down the side of his face to stroke his sideburn and he smiled, making her heart flutter. Her hand trailed down his neck, running along his firm shoulder and then down his lean, muscular chest through the soft dark hair and gliding down his stomach to the thin trail that ran below his belly button and disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. He was completely breathtaking and utterly gorgeous, and he was hers.

"I think we're a little uneven, don't you?" she asked having reached the waistband of his pants; tugging lightly.

Catching the twinkle of amusement in his eye she gently pushed him onto his back; sliding her leg across his hips as she moved to straddle him, her eyes lingering on his plump bottom lip. Unable to resist, she ran her thumb across it before leaning down to take it between hers; gently nipping at it and sucking it into her mouth as her hands once again roamed down his chest until they reached their destination. Sitting back again, she unbuttoned his trousers and slowly dragged down the zipper as she stared into his eyes. He arched an eyebrow and she gave him a cheeky smile as she began pulling his trousers down his legs. Her eyes widened immediately and a blush crept up her cheeks as she took in the sight of his TARDIS blue boxer-briefs and the impressive bulge they harnessed. Looking up, she saw he was watching her with rapt attention; a filthy smile spreading across his face. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she finished removing his trousers, tossing them off the bed and began running her hands along his calves, over his knees and up his thighs. His eyes fluttered closed and his respiratory bypass kicked in as she moved closer and closer to where he was aching to be touched. After a few seconds he noticed her hands had stopped moving and he opened his eyes to find her worrying her bottom lip; seemingly deep in thought.

"Rose?" he asked concernedly.

"No, S'…I was jus' wonderin', do we need um," She gestured towards their lower halves. "Ya know, protection?"

"Oh, right." he finally comprehended; sitting up slightly and supporting himself on his elbows. "Well, technically we're compatible but as far as other things go..." he cleared his throat. "We would of course need to run some tests, but there would basically have to be a bit of genetic tinkering and DNA manipulation before you could possibly…"

"Ok then, good to know." she interrupted quickly; worried that line of thinking might lead his big Time Lord brain to start questioning their relationship again and there was no way she was going to let that happen, not this time. "Now where were we?" She smiled wickedly; fingertips brushing against the inner part of his knees as they resumed their journey upwards.

He returned her smile, sliding his own hands up and down her thighs; thumbs lightly brushing against her knickers before retreating again and she whimpered. Releasing her hold on his legs, her hands moved behind her back to unclasp her bra and he watched as she slowly slid the scrap of material down her arms, baring herself to his gaze.

The Doctor swallowed audibly; taking in the sight of the goddess before him. At that moment, every reason, every fear he ever had for why they shouldn't be together went out the proverbial window. For so long he had kept her at arm's length, telling himself it was for the best, that it would help him to cope better when she was gone. Yet he would still allow himself to imagine how it might feel to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, to take her to bed, sinking into the fantasy on nights when the day's adventure or tinkering on the TARDIS just couldn't abate his growing desire. He had wanted her back when he was all leather and big ears and once he regenerated those feelings only grew stronger, which scared him to no end. He had never needed anyone like he needed her and he now knew that he would never let her go no matter what the future held. The light in the room illuminated Rose's beautiful blonde hair in a golden aura and her hazel eyes were filled with a mixture of lust, love, and vulnerability. Of all the times he had fantasized of this moment, none of them were a match for the reality before him and he was finally ready to surrender his hearts to her completely.

Grasping her hips tightly, he sat up and pulled her further into his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his slid around to the small of her back, lifting and arching her body towards him as he leaned forward to press an open mouth kiss to her stomach. He slowly traced a line from her belly button to her sternum with his tongue and she gasped; fingers digging into his shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." he said as he began to trail delicate kisses over the soft swells of her chest.

He pressed his right hand against her lower back and moved his left around the front of her body to cup her right breast firmly as he took the silky flesh into his mouth; his tongue teasing and swirling around the sensitive bud. Rose's hands found their way into his hair holding him tightly against her as she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. He continued lavishing, sucking and nipping at her breast before releasing it with a wet pop and moving across to worship its twin and when he lightly ran his thumbs against her sensitive nipples she cried out, arching further into his touch and grinding against his erection.

With a sharp intake of breath, The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on top; both moaning at the sudden contact of his bare chest against hers. He paused for a moment, settling himself above her and resting his weight on his forearms as he nuzzled her nose with his own. She looked up into his eyes; lightly biting on her bottom lip and he smiled as he leaned down to take it between his own. He kissed her slowly and sensuously; hands moving down to continue caressing her breasts as she ran hers through his thick chocolate locks; lightly dragging her nails against his scalp and earning her what almost sounded like a contented purr. He pulled away from her lips to trail open mouth kisses down her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point before moving to join his hands.

Rose was on fire and the naturally cool temperature of The Doctor's body did little to contain the flames that now threatened to consume her. This was no longer the heated '_gotta have you now'_ shag they had originally begun. This was slow, calculated…sensual. He was now worshiping her body with artistic skill and she was in heaven.

The Doctor's lips and tongue mapped out every square inch of exposed flesh as he continued his descent down her body. He placed another opened mouth kiss right above the waistband of her knickers as he slipped his thumbs under the sides of the sheer purple material and dragged them slowly down her shapely legs before tossing them behind him. His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal washed over him and his eyes grew even darker than before. Sliding his hands up her legs slowly, he moved them to her inner thighs, spreading her before him. "You're perfect." he said, leaning in for his first taste of pure Rose.

"Oh my god!" she cried out as her hips shot up from the bed.

The Doctor chuckled softly, gently pressing down on her thighs to hold her in place as he continued his ministrations. She clenched the duvet tightly in her fists and threw her head back against the mattress as his tongue began to drive her to the peaks of ecstasy. Even though she occasionally teased him for it, she had always secretly found The Doctor's oral fixation to be quite a turn on. Now being the subject of this particular talent, never again would she be able to watch him lick and taste things without bringing the sensations she was currently experiencing to mind.

As his clever tongue delved further between her folds he added a finger; curling it just so and she cried out, grasping the back of his head for purchase. He smiled against her, adding a second finger and setting up a rhythm while rubbing gentle circles against her clit with his thumb. Rose began to feel that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach and gave a keening sound in the back of her throat as the sensation built and when he ran the tip of his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves, she called out his name as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

He continued to lap at her folds, coaxing her down from her high before pulling back with a grin, his eyes locked on hers. "Liked that did you?"

"Oh, yes." she breathed out. "I will never, _ever_, make fun of you for licking things again."

"Well, I have to say out of everything I've ever licked, you are by far the best tasting Rose Tyler." he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Yeah? What about bananas?" she asked, giving him a tongue in tooth smile as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Technically I don't usually lick the bananas. Weell, unless it's a banana lolly…" he paused in thought for a moment. "Hmm, banana lollies and Rose Tyler, now that might be something." he grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

Giggling, she pulled him up into a passionate snog as her hands ran down his back and along the waistband of his last remaining barrier before slipping underneath and kneading the firm flesh. He moaned into her mouth and bucked against her in just the right spot, making her gasp.

"Off," she said, tugging at the fabric.

Leaning back he slowly began to remove his boxer-briefs and her jaw dropped as he sprung free from the material. _'Impressive'_ no longer seemed to be an adequate enough description. He was just…Perfection.

"Wow." she breathed out. When her eyes drifted back up to his face he was smiling a Cheshire grin.

"I take it you approve then?"

"Oh, definitely." she nodded; unconsciously licking her lips. As he dropped the garment to the floor she reached out, lightly running her fingers along his length from base to tip.

He hissed in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking lightly and running her thumb across the head. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back, pressing his tongue against the back of his front teeth. After a few more strokes, he reached down to still her movements. "Later." he promised, when she gave a small pout. "Right now, I want to make love to you."

He kissed his way back up her body and brushed a lock of hair from her face as he cradled himself between her thighs. Reaching down with one hand he lined himself up at her entrance, gently easing the tip through her folds and slowly began to push into her, inch by inch; allowing her to adjust to his size. He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes and she gave her silent permission for him to continue. Taking her mouth again, he slipped his tongue inside as he simultaneously pushed forward; sheathing himself fully within her and she almost came right then from the double sensation. He pulled out until only the head was in and then pushed forward again ever so slowly; their mouths dropping open as they moaned in unison.

Rose wrapped her legs around The Doctor's waist as he began to move in long languorous strokes and he kissed her deeply, mimicking his movement with his tongue as he slowly ran his hand from her knee to the outer curve of her arse and back down again, gradually adding pressure after each thrust.

Her hands clutched at his shoulders and then she began lightly running her nails down his back, grasping and squeezing his arse when she reached it before moving her hands back up to run through his hair, the feel of his tongue against hers and his cock stretching her deliciously heightening her pleasure tenfold.

"You feel so good." she gasped as he changed the angle hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

"So do you." he breathed out. "So wet, so tight. You feel so good around me." he said trailing kisses down her neck again.

"S' like we're a perfect fit." she agreed, tilting her head back to give him better access.

"Oh, yes." he whispered huskily; moving back up to nibble her ear. "This body was made for you Rose, in every way imaginable." He punctuated his words with a thrust.

"Mmmm, weren't you jus'." she moaned, arching into him.

As he continued to move within her, he began speaking softly into her ear. Since the language was not translated by the TARDIS, she could only assume he was speaking in Gallifreyan. The words were almost melodic in nature and although she couldn't understand them, they were beautiful just the same. She absolutely loved that he was a talker in bed and even more so when he; having switched back to English, began to whisper promises of all the things the night still held. His warm breath against her ear and the timber in his voice as he described in detail what he wanted to do to her, helped fan the flames as she spiraled closer and closer to release making her keen as she clutched his shoulders tightly.

Sensing she was nearing completion, The Doctor pulled back; taking in every detail. Her golden hair fanned out around her like a halo, the way she bit down on her bottom lip as she moaned, the fluttering of her dark lashes as he brought her closer and closer to ecstasy. He wanted to memorize every detail but most of all he wanted to look in her eyes as she came undone.

"Look at me Rose." he said softly.

She opened her eyes and stared into the warm brown depths that seemed to house all of time and space and was immediately taken aback by what she saw reflected there. Instead of the never ending war of waging emotions that normally took up residence in his eyes, all she could see right at that moment was love. Pure, raw, and unabashed love.

"Come for me Rose." he murmured; eyes burning into hers. "Come for me."

The look in his eyes and the passion in his voice was all it took to send her over the edge.

"Doctor!" she cried out as she shattered around him.

His name on her lips and the look on her face as she came while her inner muscles clenched him tight was enough to send him tumbling after her.

"Rose!" he gasped, pressing his forehead against hers as he spilled himself inside of her.

As they rode out the waves of pleasure, he continued to kiss her softly until they had collected themselves.

"Wow! I mean wow that was jus'…" Rose let out a whoosh of breath. "Wow!"

The grin that lit up his face was bordering on smug.

"Oi! Don't go gettin' all full of yourself now." she chided, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"You're the one who can't stop saying wow." he pointed out, leaning down to nuzzle her nose again.

"You think you're so impressive." she laughed.

"I am so impressive." he said wagging his eyebrows as he began to harden inside her once more.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a deep breath as she felt a renewed spark of arousal.

"How?" she questioned.

"No refractory period." he whispered into her mouth.

"Oh, Doctor." she moaned as he began to move again.

**-oOo-**

Several hours later, they were lying in each other's embrace in the darkness of The Doctor's bedroom. The TARDIS had morphed the ceiling into an image of the night sky and they lay quietly, staring up at the stars. Rose's head was resting against the Doctor's chest, listening to the dual rhythm of his heartbeats as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"S' beautiful." Rose commented.

"Absolutely gorgeous." The Doctor agreed; his breath so close that she looked up to find him watching her.

She giggled. "I was talkin' about the sky."

"I wasn't." He brushed a lock of hair from her face.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked into his eyes and he leaned down to capture her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, and when they broke apart she had tears in her eyes.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked searching her face.

"S' jus'…I've wanted this with you for so long. S' all jus' kinda surreal ya know. Like a dream, and M' afraid of wakin' up."

He brushed a tear from her cheek. "I can promise you it's not a dream and I… I've wanted this for a long time too." he admitted.

"Yeah?" she asked, running fingers along his chest. "How long?"

"Oh, pretty much since big ears and leather." he smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Really." The Doctor's smile slowly faded; his face growing serious and the intense look he gave her stole her breath. "I fought my feelings for so long Rose, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want you to stay with me like you promised because I need you and because…" he swallowed roughly. "Oh Rose, it scares the hell out of me but you have no idea how much I love you."

The smile that blossomed across Rose's face was almost blinding. "I love you too, Doctor. So very much."

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her once more. Pulling back he lightly nuzzled her nose as she yawned softly and rested her chin over his right heart.

"You should get some sleep. I'd imagine you're tired."

"Maybe a little." she confessed as she yawned again. "Wonder why, Mr. Insatiable." she grinned, tongue in teeth as she lightly poked him in the ribs.

"I didn't hear any complaining earlier." he murmured. "In fact as I recall, you were quite; enthusiastically I might add, begging for more." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Shut up." she giggled as he pulled her close for another soft kiss.

"G'night Doctor." she whispered, snuggling into his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"G'night Rose." he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his head atop hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Recognizable dialogue from Rise of the Cybermen and Age of Steel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Parallel Worlds and Moving In**

It had been a little over three weeks since the events with the clockwork droids on the 51st century spaceship and things had gotten relatively back to normal for the time traveling trio. Mickey soon realized however, that relatively normal meant continuously running from things that wanted to kill or eat you. He found himself enjoying it though; playing the hero, saving worlds and he finally started to realize why Rose took to all of it the way she did and why she never wanted to go back to a mundane, ordinary life. His only quam to all of the traveling so far was how well acquainted both she and The Doctor were with prison cells both on earth and alien planets alike. Mickey got to experience that particular aspect of adventuring first hand thanks to The Doctor's knack for blowing up things, running his gob at the wrong time or just plain trying to show off. The latter earning them almost a whole week in jail upon arriving on the planet Exxilon, where apparently whipping out a sonic screwdriver in front of a race of aliens that had banned any and all types of advanced technology didn't cross The Doctor's mind as being a bad idea.

Still, Mickey had been in much better spirits as of late. He hadn't completely forgiven The Doctor yet for briefly abandoning them but he was attempting to for Rose's sake; even helping him do repair work on the TARDIS. Although the tension on the timeship had dissipated significantly, both The Doctor and Rose were still trying to be careful not to be too blatantly obvious about their new relationship in his presence. Mickey already suspected things between the pair had progressed further than either would let on and although he still felt a slight pang of jealous anger towards the alien, he knew that Rose had made her choice a long time ago and if it meant she would be happy, he knew he would have to let any notion of trying to win her back go.

"Mornin' Boss." Mickey said as he came into the kitchen; walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass to pour himself some juice.

"Mickey! Mickety-Mick, Mickey boy." The Doctor said cheerfully; holding up a frying pan. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He glanced around the room for a moment. "Rose still asleep then?"

"Yeah, I think so." The Doctor said, pouring batter into the pan. "She's seemed a little rundown the last few days. Thought maybe she could use a few more hours."

"Maybe she caught a cold from that dingy prison cell we were in." Mickey observed.

"Not likely." The Doctor shook his head. "The TARDIS neutralizes any germs and infections as soon as you step through those doors."

"Alright, well maybe she jus' needs some rest from all the runnin' then."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. Since the 51st century space ship they had been leaping into one adventure after another and between the continuous running for their lives and their unfortunate; but short incarceration, Rose had seemed even more tired than normal. _'Maybe a little R&amp;R might be in order.' _he thought to himself. The two of them hadn't really had any alone time since that one mind-blowing night and it was even starting to take a toll on him. He couldn't seem to stop touching her every chance he got and it took all his willpower not to just push her up against one of the coral struts, or the console, or even the wall of the jail cell and ravage her until she screamed his name. He grinned to himself as the thought of the perfect resort planet came to mind. It would not only provide plenty of distractions to entertain Mickey, but would allow him and Rose to pursue their own _activities_.

"You ok Boss?" Mickey was waving his hands in front of The Doctor's face to try to get his attention.

"Hmm, oh right! Yes, brilliant actually. Just thought of the perfect place for our next destination Mickey-boy!"

**-oOo-**

Rose awoke slowly, opening one eye to take in her surroundings. She was sprawled across her bed on her stomach with one arm hanging over the side and sunlight was pouring through the faux window that the TARDIS provided to give her more of a homey feel as well as a sense of normal earth days and nights. She pulled herself into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing her face with her hands, she glanced over at her phone and realized she had slept through her alarm. She groaned as she stood up to go into the ensuite. She had been feeling so tired lately and the extra sleep had only slightly taken the edge off her exhaustion.

"Ugh, I hope M' not comin' down with somethin'." she said to her reflection as she examined the dark circles under her eyes in the bathroom mirror. The TARDIS hummed concernedly. "I'll be okay old girl." She patted the ship's wall affectionately. "I jus' need a little more rest. Let's go so see what kinda trouble our boys have gotten up to without me, yeah?"

**-oOo-**

When she walked into the console room The Doctor was dancing around happily flipping switches while Mickey; who was standing next to the console with his finger on one of the buttons, watched him with an amused grin.

"Well, here's trouble." she said with a smile.

"Rose!" The Doctor was practically beaming.

"Mornin' babe." Mickey said with his own grin.

"So what have you boys been up to?" she asked The Doctor as she plopped down onto the jumpseat. "C'mon, share with the rest of the class."

"Well, while you were getting your beauty sleep Miss Tyler," The Doctor swept his eyes down her body appreciatively and she blushed. "I figured out just the place for us to go today." He flipped another lever. "Kataa Flo Ko." he announced. "Oh, beautiful planet. Quite the tropical paradise actually. Crystal clear waters lapping against the orange sand and Diamond Coral Reefs Rose. You're going to love it. A bit of rest and relaxation is just what we need. Maybe even a few…not _too_ strenuous activities as well." he added in a hushed tone, giving her a wink.

She smiled and blushed again. "You sure we're gonna end up in the right place this time?"

"Of course!" He puffed out his chest. "I always get us to where we need to go."

Mickey snorted softly but kept his mouth shut.

"Really?" she countered. "The last time you tried to take me somewhere relaxin' we ended up on that planet that you said helped inspire L. Frank Baum, remember?"

"Oh, right." He tilted his head back; nodding at the ceiling and jamming his hands in his pockets. "The flying monkeys."

"Yeah, I didn't particularly like bein' swept up by those things the minute we exited the TARDIS."

"True, but that was actually quite an adventure in itself. We got to see a view of the kingdom that no one else usually gets to see."

"Ok, what about the 'witch'," she emphasized with finger quotes as she watched him move around the console. "That they were all so terrified of that turned out to be a big, green, eight foot tall gastropod; which water has no effect on by the way unless you count pissin' it off."

"Weeell, good ol' Frank did have to make a few changes to his story to keep it from sounding too farfetched." The Doctor laughed as he moved to sit down beside her on the jumpseat. "Oh, and what about that weird munchkin lady with the big eye, do you remember the way she looked at you?" He moved in closer, his leg pressing up against hers. "And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out."

Rose was laughing and nodding vigorously. "I thought I was gonna get frazzled."

"Yeah, one minute she's just standing there, and the next minute…"

"Rooooar!" they growled simultaneously; making an open mouth gesture with their hands and laughing giddily.

"Where was that then? What happened?" Mickey piped up, looking between them and trying to remind them he was still there.

Sometimes it frustrated him that they could still get so wrapped up in their own little world, making him feel like the proverbial third wheel and he found himself feeling even more perturbed by the surprised looks on their faces as though they had forgotten he was there.

The Doctor shift even closer to Rose and draped his arm across the seat behind her, while Rose absentmindedly chewed her thumbnail. "Oh it was on this um…" he gestured behind him with his thumb and shook his head. "Um, this uh, planet thing…asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there." The Doctor regarded Mickey for a moment, his eyes shifting from his face to the finger he was currently using to hold down a button on the console and back again. "Um, what are you doing that for?" he asked confusedly.

"Cause you told me to."

"When was that?"

Mickey blinked. "'Bout half an hour ago."

"Um," The Doctor was fighting to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. "You can let go now." Rose giggled softly.

"Well how long's it been since I could'a stopped?"

The Doctor shook his head, his lower lip jutting out slightly. "Ten minutes…, twenty…, twenty-nine." The last number said in a slightly higher tone.

Mickey looked at him incredulously, his suspicion confirmed. "You jus' forgot me!"

Rose stayed silent but watched The Doctor with an amused grin as he began to sputter an explanation.

"No, no, no," The Doctor denied the accusation. "I was just…I was…" he paused. "I was calibrating." He nodded, more so in reassurance to himself. "I was just…no; I know exactly what I'm doing."

As if on cue, the universe decided to choose that moment to disagree with the Time Lord. There was an immediate explosion from the console, knocking the trio onto the floor as the TARDIS spiraled out of control; dropping out of the Vortex. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her up with him as he immediately started twisting levers.

"What's happened?" Rose asked in a frightened tone.

"The Time Vortex…it's gone." he said in disbelief. "That's impossible! It's just gone!" The TARDIS shuddered around them as it plummeted from the sky. "Brace yourself, we're gonna crash!" he yelled out; pulling Rose into his arms.

The impact once again threw them to the ground and Rose let out a tiny yelp of fear while Mickey grabbed onto one of the railings to keep from rolling down the ramp as debris began to fall from the ceiling and smoke shot out of the Time Rotor.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked once the shaking had subsided. He looked down at Rose, who was still wrapped in his arms and brushed the hair back from her forehead; checking for injuries. "Rose?" he said concernedly.

"M' ok." she reached up and stroked his cheek before lightly brushing her lips against his.

He smiled, giving her another quick peck. Looking over his shoulder he called out, "Mickey?"

"I'm fine, I'm ok."

The Doctor stood up, pulling Rose with him as he stared up at the Time Rotor. "She's dead," he said softly. "The TARDIS is dead…" His voice choked on the last word.

Rose squeezed his hand gently. "You can fix it." she tried to reassure him.

He shook his head. "There's nothing to fix…" He pressed a few buttons trying to get any sort of reaction. "She's perished… the last TARDIS in the universe."

Rose pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I don't even know where we are." he said pulling away to look up at the Time Rotor again. "We fell out of the Vortex and through the void into nothingness." He placed his hands on the console and leaned forward as his mind drifted. "We're in some sort of 'no place', a silent realm…a lost dimension."

"Otherwise known as London." Mickey called over his shoulder; chuckling.

The Doctor's head snapped up to see the young man standing with the door slightly ajar; grinning back at him before exiting the ship. He looked over at Rose who gave him a wide-eyed look as she took his hand and he lead her outside to where Mickey was standing and perusing a newspaper.

"London, Earth. First of February this year." he called out to them; grinning smugly.

"Um, Doctor?" Rose said softly; staring up at the sky in awe.

His eyes followed her gaze and he raised an eyebrow. "So this is London?" The Doctor directed his question towards the younger man.

"Yep." Mickey replied not bothering to look back at him.

"Your city?"

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it?"

"Bang on." He continued to be oblivious to The Doctor's attempts of getting his full attention and Rose shook her head.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, The Doctor sighed and pointed out the obvious. "And that includes the Zeppelins?"

Mickey finally looked up from the paper, eyes focusing on The Doctor with a confused expression before drifting up to the sky. "What the hell?" he said; mouth agape.

"This is not your world." The Doctor replied grimly.

"Then where are we?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Wait, I know. It's parallel right?" Mickey asked suddenly. "Am I right? I am aren't I?"

"Must be." The Doctor was starting to get a very bad feeling.

Rose was confused. "So…parallel world where...?"

"Oh c'mon." Mickey interrupted. "You've seen it on films; like an alternative to our world where everythin's the same but a lil' bit different like…I dunno…traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…"

"And he's still alive." Rose breathed out; eyes fixated on a motion activated advertisement as she began to walk towards it. "Parallel world and my dad's still alive."

The Doctor's gaze followed her own and his face fell. '_Gingerbread house.'_ he thought to himself and groaned inwardly. In two quick strides he was next to her again. "Rose, don't look at it." he said grasping her shoulders and turning her to look him in the eyes. "This is not your world. He is not your Pete." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her away, walking swiftly back towards the TARDIS with Mickey in tow.

"But Doctor…" she tried to reason when they came back through the doors.

"Rose," he clasped both her hands in his. "I need you to trust me. For all we know he has own Jackie, his own Rose. You can't see him, not ever." Rose nodded slowly; her face falling and he let go of her hands and wrapped her in his arms, resting his head atop hers. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but we can't risk it. But I promise you, we'll figure something out. We'll find a way home." he murmured.

"How'd we even get here in the first place?" Mickey asked, leaning against the railing.

The Doctor let go of Rose and ran a hand over his face. "I dunno…accident. It should have been impossible…" His voice drifted off as he leaned forward focusing his eyes on the grating underneath the Time Rotor. "What's that?"

"What?" Mickey asked, following his eyes.

"That, there." he was pointing now. "Is that a reflection?" Both men moved closer to get a better look.

"It's a light?" The Doctor asked a twinge of hope coloring his voice. "Is it? Is that a light?"

Rose chewed her bottom lip; watching in anticipation as the two men began to pull up the grating.

"I think that's a light. That's all we need." The Doctor was practically giddy now. "We've got power! Hah!" he shouted, jumping down into the open space.

Rose moved to kneel down next to the open hole in the floor as he began tossing up bits of wiring and pieces of circuitry before finally emerging with a glowing green crystal in his hand.

Mickey stared at the item in wonder. "Is that enough power to get us home then?"

"Not yet." The Doctor replied. "I need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and latch it to the National grid." Mickey suggested.

"Wrong sort of energy. Gotta come from our universe."

"But we don't have any of that." Rose reminded him.

"There's me." He wagged his eyebrows at her as he lifted the crystal to his lips and exhaled a deep breath upon it, making the glow increase exponentially. "I just gave away ten years of my life." he grinned. "Worth every second."

"You what!" Rose yelled incredulously.

The Doctor was taken aback momentarily by her outburst and the look of horror on her face. "Rose, it was necessary. I…"

"I can't believe you did that." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You're constantly talkin' about how short my life is and here you are jus' givin' yours away?" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and turned away from him, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Mickey extended a hand to The Doctor as he climbed out of the hole. He nodded in thanks handing him the crystal and walked over to Rose; turning her to face him once more.

"Rose," he said softly. "Hey, look at me." He reached up; placing two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes would meet his. "I'm sorry, but I had to. It's the only way to get us home."

She nodded. "I know 'S jus'… 'M sorry. I dunno what's wrong with me today. Jus' tired I guess."

He nodded his understanding, giving her a soft smile that she returned before Mickey's voice broke in.

"It's goin' out is that ok?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor turned to look down at the crystal in the young man's hand. "Oh, yeah. It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop around, power back up and be ready to take us home in…ooh," He turned back to Rose. "Twenty-four hours." He grinned; pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless.

When he broke the kiss, Rose's mouth remained slightly parted in surprise. It was the first time he had actually displayed that type of affection in front of an audience and as the blush crept up her cheeks, she wasn't quite sure how to react.

Mickey looked away uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "So that gives us twenty-four hours in a parallel world?"

"Shore leave." The Doctor confirmed. "As long as we keep our heads down, no problem."

It seemed to be the universe's day to prove him wrong.

**-oOo-**

Rose had been exceptionally quiet after they left the parallel world. A few moments after they found a way to get home, her phone had connected to the main cell network. After learning that she didn't exist in that world and finding out that her parallel dad was a major player in the Cybus Industry company that seemed to have control over everything, The Doctor agreed to let her see him; but only incognito. While Mickey set off on his own adventure, The Doctor and Rose were once again thrown into the middle of a sinister plot for world domination involving a nightmare from The Doctor's past in the form of the Cybermen. Together, with a ragtag group consisting of the parallel versions of Rose's dad and Mickey; who went by the name Rickey to The Doctor's amusement; along with his companions, they were able to defeat the Cyber Controller but not without losses on both sides. Within the span of a day, Rose had seen her parallel mother be cyberized, her parallel father reject her when he couldn't handle finding out who she really was and then to top it off she had to say goodbye to Mickey, who chose to stay behind for his Gran, taking Rickey's place in light of his death and helping to continue to take down the cyber factories.

Rose tried her best to get him to reconsider but Mickey explained that now that she had found The Doctor, she no longer needed him and that for the first time in his life, he finally felt he had found a purpose that would allow him to be able to move on. Although Rose understood his decision, finding out she would never be able to see him again just about broke her. All of that added to the fact that she had been under the weather for the last few days had The Doctor extremely worried. She had only allowed him to comfort her for a little while when she came back to the TARDIS and then disappeared to her room saying that she needed to lie down for a little while.

The Doctor hated feeling so helpless. He stood staring blankly at the console as he tried to come up with some way to make her feel better. He thought about making another attempt to go to Kataa Flo Ko but he wasn't sure if she would able to enjoy it as much with her illness looming over her. Her being sick bothered him as well. He wondered if they should maybe make a pit stop to New Earth and pick up a cure. At least that way she could be healthy and then he could work on getting her to smile again. Oh how he loved and adored her smile and he was going to do whatever it took to put it back on her beautiful face.

He looked around the room at the strewn bits and bobs and the upturned grating and rubbed his hands over his face. He was definitely going to have to do some repair work. Maybe he could take Rose to see her mother. He knew Jackie would love a visit and that after everything Rose had been through, it would help to reassure her that her real mother was still alive and well. He and Jackie hadn't really seen eye to eye when they first met; even earning the famous Tyler slap for miscalculating the landing and bringing Rose back home after a year's time instead of the twelve hours he had originally promised, but they had grown closer since his regeneration, more respectful of one another, you might even say more familial. And though he always put on a show of protest whenever Rose wanted to visit her, he was secretly grateful that she had Jackie to turn to in times of crisis.

Since they wouldn't be able to put off telling Jackie about Mickey for long and knowing Rose would want to be the one to tell her, he figured it might be good to take her home for a little while; as long as it was only a little while, and that way he could give them some much needed mother daughter time as well as allowing her to get some additional rest while he did his repairs.

"What do you think old girl, a quick visit to The Powell Estates?" he asked, patting the console.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement. Smiling to himself, he set off to Rose's room to share his idea.

**-oOo-**

After knocking at her bedroom door for a few minutes and receiving no response, The Doctor tried the doorknob. She never locked it and he usually wasn't the type to knock before entering anyway but after the day she had he wanted to give her any amount of space she needed; even though it was killing him not to have her in his arms.

"Rose?" He poked his head into the room before stepping in fully. The lights were on, but her bed was empty and the door to the ensuite was shut. Thinking she might be taking a bath and as tempted as he was to join her, he decided he would just give her a little more time to herself and come back later. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a muffled retching sound.

"Rose?" The Doctor said softly tapping on the door of the ensuite.

"Don't come in here." she groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"Considerin' I jus' watched a replay of '_This is your Life'_ for everythin' I seem to have eaten in the last week? Yeah, not so much."

"You didn't eat any of that shrimp at the Vitex party did you? I told it you it looked a bit dodgy."

"No… at least I don't think so. I think it might be stomach flu."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "We could make a stop at New Earth and pick up an antidote."

"No." she said quickly; followed by a sigh. "Sorry, S' jus'… M' not anxious to step foot back in that hospital anytime soon. I'll be fine. I jus' need some rest and maybe a good cuppa once my stomach settles down."

"Ok, if that's what you want. I was just thinking though. After everything that happened, maybe you might want to see your mom for a bit. I've got some repair work to do on the TARDIS anyway so I figured I could drop you at your mom's and…"

The door opened a crack revealing Rose's flushed face. "You're not gonna leave are you?"

Her tone was so pitiful and she looked extremely pale. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the fear written within them clearly. After everything that had happened, she was terrified he was going to leave her too.

"No." he said firmly looking into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to park the TARDIS where I always do and I figured you could spend some time with your mother while I fix the damage caused by the explosion."

"Alright." she said slowly. "I really do want to see mum."

"It's settled then. We'll go first thing in the morning, but for now I want you to get some rest."

"Ok," she nodded. "I jus' need to get cleaned up a bit first." She retreated back into the ensuite and shut the door.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. She looked so pale and small as she stood there talking to him and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and reassure her that everything would be alright. He knew that Mickey would always mean a lot to Rose and that she was blaming herself for his departure. While he was onboard, she hadn't wanted to rub their relationship in his face so they had been relatively chaste with one another in his presence; even remaining in separate rooms. '_Maybe it's time that changed.'_ he mused to himself. It wasn't that he was happy that Mickey was gone; in fact he had kind of grown on him in the last year and though he wouldn't really admit it out loud, he was actually going miss the younger man. But now he would finally be able to have Rose all to himself again and he wasn't going to waste any more time. He consciously made his decision and sat down on her bed to wait.

**-oOo-**

After she showered and brushed her teeth, Rose changed into a light blue t-shirt and a pair of white sleep shorts and padded back out into the bedroom to find The Doctor still waiting for her.

She quickly replaced her startled look with a smile. "I figured you'd be off tinkerin' by now."

Without a word he got up from the bed walked over and carefully swept her up into his arms.

Rose giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began carrying her out of the room. "Where we goin'?"

"Our room." he replied as if it was clearly obvious. The door across from hers opened automatically and he stepped through.

Rose felt her stomach give a joyful flip. "You askin' me to move in with ya?" she smiled; tightening her hold around his neck as she watched his face carefully in anticipation of his response.

"That okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes with sincerity as he walked across the room and gently lowered her onto the bed.

"Yeah." she nodded as he lay down beside her; pulling her into his arms.

"Good." he grinned kissing her softly.

"Yep." she smiled back before snuggling into him further and laying her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed another kiss to the top of her head; the steady double beating of his hearts lulling her to sleep quickly. He lay there for a while, just listening to her soft breaths and smiled as a wave of contentment washed over him. Closing his eyes, he found himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter The Doctor has some reflections on Mickey and we get to the bottom of Rose's illness. A teeny tiny bit of recognizable dialogue from the Age of Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected**

Jackie Tyler was in the kitchen filling up a pitcher when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing within the flat. Setting the pitcher down on the counter she ran out into the living room; a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the big blue box.

Rose flung open the door and stood motionless for a moment, staring at her mother in awe. "You're alive?" she murmured in disbelief. "Oh mum, you're alive." she said again as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

Jackie's excited expression quickly faded into one of confusion. "Well I was the last time I looked." she chuckled softly. Her concern growing as Rose gripped her tighter. "What is it? What's happened sweetheart?" she asked rubbing her daughter's back as she clung to her. "What's wrong? Where did you go?" She was now directing her questions to The Doctor as she looked over Rose's shoulder.

He was leaning up against the wooden doors looking quite exhausted. "Far away." he replied softly. "That was…far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone home."

At The Doctor's statement, Rose buried her face into her mother's shoulder; gripping her tighter. Jackie reached up to stroke her daughter's hair, noticing how warm she was when she touched the back of her head. Pulling back she cupped Rose's face in her hands. "Oh sweetheart, you're burnin' up." She turned back to The Doctor. "What happened? This isn't some sort'a alien virus is it?"

"No mum," Rose interjected. "I think S' jus' a case of stomach flu, that's all."

"Thought you said you had access to all them new age medicines?"

The Doctor held up his hands in a placating manner. "I wanted to take her back to New Earth for a cure but she wouldn't go."

"Oh Rose." Jackie chided gently. "Sweetheart, if it would make ya feel better…"

"No." Rose said firmly and shook her head. "I jus'… I didn't really like that hospital and M' already feelin' better. I jus' need some rest." She looked up at their concerned expressions. "Really M' fine. Jus' need a kip and I'll be good to go, yeah? So the two of you stop your worryin'."

Jackie sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine, but M' still gonna make a run to the market and pick up somethin' to help your stomach and maybe somethin' light for you to eat. So you have your nap and when you get up, I'll make lunch alright?"

"Sounds great mum."

Jackie nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to her bedroom to retrieve her handbag.

The Doctor walked up and slipped his hand into Rose's. "You sure you're alright?"

"M' fine." She let go of his hand to place both of hers on his chest. "I promise." she assured him when she saw the look of doubt in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her tightly against him. "I just want to make sure you're okay." He nuzzled her nose with his. "I'm very fond of you, you know?"

"Yeah?" she grinned; encircling her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes." he said softly, as he pressed his lips to hers.

Jackie had to admit she was startled to see The Doctor snogging her daughter in the middle of her living room but she wasn't surprised; not in the slightest. At that moment however, she was at war with her conflicting emotions. On one hand, she could pretend she hadn't seen anything and go back to her room for a few minutes; allowing them to compose themselves before she 'conveniently' announced that she was coming back or she could interrupt them, start the interrogations and demand to know just what that daft alien's intentions were with her daughter. But as she stood there watching them, seeing just how exhausted Rose looked as he held her close, she opted for stepping back into the hallway out of sight.

"Ok Rose," Jackie called loudly to give the pair a chance to separate before she walked back into the room. "M' headin' out." she said slipping her handbag over her shoulder. "Is there anythin' else you need?"

"Thanks mum, but I think M' good."

The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'm going to move the TARDIS down into the alleyway where we normally park her so if you need me for anything, just call."

She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. "I will." she smiled up at him.

The Doctor returned her smile and gave a quick nod to Jackie before turning and heading back into the TARDIS.

Both women watched as the TARDIS disappeared before them and within a few seconds they heard the wheezing sounds once more as it materialized out in the alley.

Turning to her daughter, Jackie crossed her arms. "So are the pair of ya together properly now?"

Rose began fiddling with one of her hoop earrings. "What do you mean mum?" she feigned ignorance.

"Oh don't give me that. I saw the two of ya snoggin' out here a few minutes ago."

Rose's face turned a deep crimson shade and she began to fidget; not meeting her mother's eyes. "S' hard to explain."

"Always is with you two." Jackie commented dryly.

"I was gonna tell you." Rose tried to reassure her. "M' sorry. S' not the way I wanted you to find out." She sighed and put a hand to her temple.

Her mother eyed her carefully and then her expression softened. Choosing to put the conversation off for later in light of Rose's illness she said. "You look exhausted. Have you been sleepin' at all?"

"Yeah, more than normal actually. But I still feel tired when I get up. I jus' need to get over this flu an' I'll be fine."

"So how long have you been feelin' ill? Jackie asked.

"A couple weeks I guess." She shrugged. "But I feel more rundown than anythin'."

"And when was the last time you ate?"

"Well, I haven't really been able to keep much down in the last couple of days. Jus' been sick to my stomach an' all."

Jackie nodded and looked her daughter over carefully. "Ok, M' gonna head out to the market an' pick up a few things and while M' gone I want you to lie down for a bit. You're practically dead on your feet and I want you to get some rest."

"Okay mum." she said, knowing better than to argue. "See you in a bit." Rose leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading off to her bedroom.

Jackie watched with a slight frown as her daughter left the room. Something was definitely off with her. She seemed extremely upset when Mickey's name had been mentioned; which would be something else they would need to discuss later and she had now just confirmed that she was in an actual relationship with The Doctor. It was clear that something happened on their last adventure that had deeply affected Rose, but there was also another underlying element. As the possibilities ran through her mind, one kept pushing itself to the forefront and armed with that thought she picked up her keys from the table and headed out of the flat.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was still in the same position he had been when he landed the TARDIS fifteen minutes ago. He was leaning back in the jumpseat; arms crossed, with his feet propped up on the console. He knew he should probably get started on the repair work, but he hadn't yet motivated himself to do so. He kept thinking about everything that had happened over the last few weeks, although mostly he was worried about Rose. Their relationship was still relatively new, yet he had asked her to share his bedroom last night. At the time she seemed happy about it but now he was wondering if maybe she thought he was only doing it because of what happened in the parallel world. The one thing he didn't want to do was to make her uncomfortable by moving too fast. Then there was her illness. He knew she had deep aversions to the hospital on New Earth after the whole ordeal with that loud-mouthed flap of skin Cassandra but he still wished she would have let him pick up a cure so that at least her body could be healthy because everything they'd been through over the last month, combined with her grief over Mickey's departure, was putting way too much stress on her.

Mickey…that was unexpected to say the least. He definitely hadn't always treated the young man very well, making him the butt of jokes and comparing him to a tin dog. He supposed that it had everything to do with the jealousy he had felt towards his relationship with Rose. Although they had broken up, they still had a strong friendship and it bothered The Doctor to no end when she would turn to the younger man for advice or when they started to reminisce about the past. He always wanted to one-up him by taking Rose to some lavish planet or try to show that he knew her better than Mickey ever could. Looking back on those times he realized he had been a complete arse. Always trying to dominate himself as the better man for Rose, yet it took him a regeneration and a brief glimpse of his possible future on a 51st century spaceship to finally admit his love to her. Mickey had always seen it though; even calling him out on it a few times and although The Doctor had basically come in and swept Rose away from him, he still lent a hand when needed and became a reliable resource. His computer expertise had helped thwart the Slitheen's plan to destroy the Earth, he crashed a car through a school full of Krillitanes in order to help free all the children before it went up in flames, he protected Rose from the clockwork droids while The Doctor was trapped in France and most recently, he saved them from being blown up in a cyber-factory. He was truly more extraordinary than The Doctor ever gave him credit for and now he was gone.

The Doctor sighed as he stood up and rubbed his hands over his face. He wondered if maybe deep down Rose blamed him a little for that too. He knew she'd never say it, but maybe if he had treated the young man better he wouldn't have left. Mickey had pulled him aside after their rescue in the parallel world and gave him a good talking to about protecting Rose. He supposed looking back on it now he should have known Mickey was leaving by the tone of the conversation and maybe if he had realized that then he might have been able to talk him out of it. But instead, he chalked it up to the young man finally accepting The Doctor and Rose's relationship; even giving his blessing in hopes they would be happy. There was no doubt in The Doctor's mind that at that moment, Mickey had been the better man. He just hoped that one day Rose could forgive him for driving her best friend away. Sighing once more, he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and began climbing underneath the console to start the repairs.

**-oOo-**

"Rose…Rose sweetheart, wake up."

"Mmm." Rose mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Mum?"

"Yeah, S' me. I jus' got back."

Rose sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"S' a little after ten. I bought you some foods that should be easy on your stomach. But first," She handed rose a small paper bag.

"What's this then?" Rose asked smiling as she opened the bag. "A present to make feel better or…" As she peered inside the color drained out of her face.

"The first one's not always accurate, so you'll need to use both."

"Mum, that's not…S' ridiculous really. I mean we can't even…S' not possible without…"

Jackie put her hand up, effectively silencing her daughter. "If that's true then you have nothin' to worry about. So jus' humor me ok?" She patted her daughter's arm as she stood up from the bed. "Now, M' gonna go put the kettle on. You finish up with those." She nodded to the bag. "And then meet me in the kitchen." Jackie then left the room, leaving her daughter sitting in stunned silence.

She couldn't tell whether or not the fact that her mother wasn't freaking out was a good thing or a bad thing. Rose tried to slow her breathing as she lifted one of the pink and blue boxes from the bag with a shaky hand.

"S' not possible." she told herself out loud. They were compatible he had said but not without help. Her mother was wrong. She'd take the tests and then Jackie would see. "S' jus' stomach flu." she told herself again as she stepped into the ensuite. "She's wrong."

**-oOo-**

Rose was sitting on the edge of her bed clutching her cell phone in a vice-like grip as millions of thoughts ran through her mind when the alarm rang; startling her and almost knocking her onto the floor. Walking into the ensuite on shaky legs and taking deep breaths, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she lifted one of the tests from the sink and then opened them. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe and that was how Jackie found her ten minutes later. Standing in the same position; back stiff, as she stared down at the object in her hand.

"Rose?" her mother said gently.

When Rose finally turned to face her, she had tears streaming down her face. "Oh mum." she choked out.

"Oh sweetheart," Jackie soothed; pulling her daughter into her arms and rocking her. "S' gonna be alright Rose. We'll figure somethin' out, M' so sorry. Oh, I could kill that man! I knew this would happen eventually. The pair of ya' shaggin' in that box like rabbits."

"No mum." she groaned. "S' never been like that. We've only been together once."

Jackie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "One time? You s'pect me to believe that with the way you two are constantly all over each other and gigglin' even before himself changed into a pretty boy?"

Rose sighed. "S' true mum. One time, about three weeks ago."

"Well, one time is all it takes. He must have some determined little swimmers that one. I bet his sperm's as hyperactive as he is. S' no wonder you got pregnant so qui-"

"Mum!" she cut in, mortified.

"I'm jus' sayin'. Were you even usin' protection?"

Rose looked away guiltily.

"Oh Rose…" Jackie was shaking her head. "I know all about those lines that are said in the heat of the moment, about how _'it doesn't feel as good'_ or _'I can pull out at the last minute'_, but they're jus' lines sweetheart and himself should 'a known better. Alien or not, he's still a man"

"No mum, S' not his fault." Jackie started to open her mouth again but Rose beat her to it. "Before you go gettin' all mad at him, there's some things you should know first."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll make us a cuppa and we can talk."

"Ok." Rose agreed with a small smile and followed her mother out into the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

"Looks like himself will busy enough with that box of his for us to have a descent chat then." Jackie mused as she set a mug down in front of her daughter before sitting down to join her with one of her own. "So spill."

"Well, first off S' not all his fault. I gotta share the blame in this too. But you gotta know mum, he didn't think this was even a possibility. See, his people didn't exactly procreate like we do."

"Oh god, you're not gonna lay an egg or somethin' are you?" Jackie gasped.

"What? No, mum. I mean…ok, S' kinda like test tubes. They had these machines called looms that were kinda like a cloning device that took DNA from both parents."

"So they didn't actually have live births?"

"No. It was all done on a genetic level."

Jackie's mouth dropped open. "What, so no shaggin' either?

"Well, most marriages were arranged so there wasn't a big interest in sex. The Doctor said his people used telepathic connections instead."

"So even though his people didn't have sex, you were still compatible? I mean, S' not some weird alien anatomy or tentacles down there?" Jackie inquired.

"Oh my god." Rose put her head in her hands; her cheeks flushing crimson.

"What? S' a valid question."

"No mum, he was…very human-like." she finished quickly and her mother just shrugged. "Anyway, that's why we didn't think it could happen this way. It wasn't that we were deliberately bein' reckless. We jus' thought it was impossible. Well, not completely, jus' not without genetic help. I mean, I sorta already knew we were gonna have a child, so…"

"What'ya mean you already knew?" Jackie interrupted.

Rose took a deep breath. "Cause I met her."

"Her? What'ya mean her? Her who?"

"Your granddaughter." she said softly.

Jackie's eyes widened in shock. "My… but…" she sputtered. "Oh, this whole bloody time travel business of yours is so confusin'. How's that even possible, you met her?"

"S' kind of a long story."

"You got somewhere else to be?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

Rose didn't particularly want to fill her mother in on everything that happened involving the clockwork droids, Madame de Pompadour and her short abandonment on a 51st century space ship, so she decided to give her the slightly abridged version.

"The Doctor and I had a sort 'a disagreement that we were havin' trouble movin' past."

"In other words he was bein' a stubborn git." Her mother supplied.

"Well, yeah…and then she jus' sort 'a showed up to like talk some sense into him." She paused for a moment; furrowing her brow. "Ok, S' kinda like in that movie Back to the Future, when Marty had to try to get his parents back together. At least that's what it seemed like. She was adamant about us gettin' together even before I knew who she was."

Jackie continued to shake her head in disbelief. Rose had told her plenty of stories about her trips with The Doctor but this certainly beat most of those by mile. First she goes back to the past to meet her dad, now she's meeting her child before it's even born.

Rose reached out and gave her mother's hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "She's beautiful mum. Red hair, hazel eyes, and so very clever. You're gonna love her."

"And you're sure without a doubt that's who she was?"

Rose nodded. "Isn't that part of some sort 'a motherly instinct? To jus'…know?"

She was thinking back to when The Doctor; in his ninth incarnation, had taken her to the past to be with her dad when he died. Her mother at the time had been relatively cold towards her, thinking that she was some sort of home wrecker moving in on her husband but when Pete told Jackie that she was 'their' Rose, one look in her eyes and her mother knew it as fact.

"Cause deep down, I jus' knew. Like I'd already seen it."

Jackie smiled fondly at her daughter. "S' a bond that mother's form with their children. They'd know 'em anywhere." She patted Rose's hand before returning it to her mug. "So The Doctor wasn't freaked out about meetin' his own daughter then?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Um, not exactly. He…" Rose bit her bottom lip. "He doesn't know she was his daughter."

Her mother choked on her mouthful of liquid. "You didn't tell him?"

"He's always sayin' no one should know too much about their own future. 'Cause, he can see timelines and all yeah, but he doesn't like to look too far ahead cause he hates endings." She sighed. "He finally admitted he loved me mum." Jackie's jaw dropped. "Yeah," she nodded. "And I thought that he might not believe me or worse that he'd get scared and close down again. He doesn't like to think about that kinda stuff 'cause he doesn't think he can have it. He doesn't think he deserves it." She leaned back in her chair absently fiddling with her own mug. "He's always blamin' himself for everythin' that goes wrong and he carries the weight of worlds on his shoulders. Not to mention he's constantly worryin' about how much time we'll have. That was the reason for him not wantin' to do this in the first place. He told me he couldn't give me a proper life with a house and kids. And I tried to tell him that it didn't matter 'cause he was enough for me. But he jus' kept sayin' our time was short and eventually he would be alone again. He basically said it wasn't worth the pain."

"Take it from someone who knows sweetheart, no matter how short 'a time you've got S' worth it. Love's worth it. You make the most of what you got while you got it." Jackie said; voice tight with emotion.

"You still miss him, yeah?"

"Every day. And M' so thankful for the time we had. Even with all those daft gimmicks of his."

The memory of her parallel father on the Vitex advertisement flashed in her mind and she pushed it away. That was not something her mother needed to know about. It had bothered her enough when she told her about being with him when he died.

Jackie brought her back from her thoughts. "So what're you gonna do?"

"I know S' a shock, and maybe…maybe you think S' too soon, but I want it mum. I want a life with him and the baby." She looked down and ran a hand over her stomach. "And at least one day when I'm gone, he'll still have a piece of me with him and he won't be alone." She looked up to see Jackie's eyes shining with tears. "What?"

"You've grown up so much. This isn't the life I always thought you'd have and I still find all this space travel stuff so confusin' but I see how much it means to you, how much _he_ means to you. You even talk like him sometimes you know that?" Rose chuckled softly and nodded. "I know don't say it enough, but M' proud of you Rose and I only want the best for you. So if he makes you happy, then I give my blessin'."

"Thanks mum." Rose said with tears streaming down her cheeks as both women stood up to embrace one another. They stood like that for a moment; Jackie holding her daughter tightly and stroking her hair as the younger woman buried her face into her shoulder.

"M' scared mum." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I know I gotta tell him, but M' afraid of how he's gonna react."

"He loves you sweetheart, he'll be so happy. And if he's not, then you jus' march him right on in here and I'll slap some sense into that daft alien git."

Rose snorted softly. "He is afraid of the almighty Jackie Tyler slap. Mickey would always tease him about…" she drifted off and looked down at her hands.

"Rose, what is it? What are you not tellin' me?"

She looked up; taking in her mother's concerned expression and took a deep shuddering breath as she sat back down; not meeting her eyes. "Mum, about Mickey..."

Jackie grasped the kitchen table with one hand; lowering herself back into her own chair as a tightness formed in her chest. "What happened to Mickey?" She took a breath and closed her eyes. "Did he..? Is he…?"

Rose looked up quickly. "He's alive mum he's jus'…" She took another deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. "The Doctor was takin' us to some kind of tropical planet when the TARDIS was thrown off course and we somehow ended up in this parallel world."

"Parallel? You mean like in all those comic book movies he used to talk about where everythin's basically the same but slightly altered?" Rose looked at her mother in surprise. "What? Me an' Mickey spent a lot 'a time together while you and you're Doctor were off travelin'."

Rose smiled ruefully and continued. "Well, we kinda crashed there and had to wait around for twenty-four hours until the TARDIS was healthy enough to get us back home. But you know us yeah? Magnet for trouble." She paused; choosing to leave out the part where her mother's parallel double had been murdered. "There were these aliens called Cybermen that were tryin' to take over that world and we stopped 'em, and Mickey…he was so brave. Oh mum, you would 'a been so proud of him, he saved us all." Her voice began to waver. "You remember Mickey's Gran, yeah?"

Jackie nodded thoughtfully. "Great woman she was. Raised him proper."

"Yeah, she did." Rose smiled softly. "Well she was still alive in that world, so…" She choked back a sob. "So Mickey decided to stay there. He wanted to help them continue to take down all the Cyber factories."

"So when's he comin' home then?"

"He…he can't."

"Whadd'ya mean he can't!" Jackie shrieked.

"We… we can't ever go back there. We fell through some sort 'a crack in time by accident and when we left, the world sealed itself off." She put her head down as the tears began to flow.

Jackie put a hand over her mouth to stifle her own sobs that were now coming freely.

"S' all my fault he stayed mum. I didn't appreciate him enough. I jus' always expected him to be there and then… I begged him to come home mum, I begged him but he said I didn't need him anymore 'cause I had The Doctor now. I…I know we weren't together anymore but I should 'a treated him better, 'cause I still care about him and now I can never tell him M' sorry. S' all my fault mum. Oh god, S' all my fault." She put her face in her hands and wept uncontrollably.

Jackie pulled her daughter into her arms once more; rocking her. "S' not your fault Rose. Mickey did what he felt was best for him. And yeah, he was mad for a bit when you left again. We both were. But we moved past it 'cause we both agreed that we'd never seen you happier. An' he still loves you after everythin'; probably always will, but he forgave you a long time ago. This was jus' his way of movin' on with his life." Jackie paused for a moment. "Did he know he couldn't come back?"

Rose nodded against her shoulder, wiping her sleeve against her cheek.

"Then you know S' what he really wanted. We both know Mickey never made any snap decisions without thinkin' about 'em first and we have to respect that."

Neither of them spoke again for a while. There wasn't really much else to say at the moment, so they both stood there in the silent kitchen; arms wrapped around each other and mourned their loss.

**-oOo-**

When Rose awoke from her second nap of the day it was almost dark out. She had been so exhausted after their conversation that her mother had made her lie down; saying too much stress wouldn't be good for the baby and giving her the Jackie Tyler glare that said "I dare you to argue." The clock on her nightstand read a quarter past six, meaning she had been asleep for a little over four hours. But even with the rest she was still feeling the tension of her impending conversation with The Doctor. She still wasn't sure how he was going to react to the news. Since he had always shied away from anything domestic, he never talked about that aspect of his past. She knew he had been in an arranged marriage back when he was still on Gallifrey, so it was possible that he could have had a family then as well. She never pressed him for that type of information because she knew how much the loss of his planet had affected him. There was a remote possibility that he could have lost his entire family in the war. So what did that mean for them now? Would he want this or would it make him run again? She sighed and rubbed her eyes. All these questions running through her mind were only increasing the tension. No matter what happened, she couldn't keep this from him. He had finally opened his hearts to her. No more secrets. She was going to tell him. Tonight.

Jackie was in the kitchen preparing tea when she came out of her room. "There she is. Did 'ya sleep ok sweetheart."

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed that."

"You gotta take better care of yourself now. Make that Doctor of yours take you somewhere relaxin' for a while. Take a break from all this runnin' around."

Rose chuckled. "I will mum." She leaned in and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbed her hoodie off the chair.

"Where you goin'? Supper's almost ready."

"I need to tell him mum. I can't wait any longer."

Jackie nodded. "Alright, but I want you both in here first thing in the mornin' for breakfast. An' you tell him that's an order."

"I will." She smiled as she zipped up the front of her hoodie and headed out the door.

**-oOo-**

Rose took her time as she made her way across the parking lot towards the TARDIS, contemplating on how she was going to break the news to him while running over various scenarios in her head on how things could play out. Scenario one, he could be ecstatic and over the moon and want to start picking out baby names immediately. Scenario two, he could be extremely angry and tell her he doesn't want this; closing himself off again and ultimately ending their relationship. Scenario Three, he would completely freak out, leave her behind with her mother and take off; never to be seen again. She shuddered at the thought of that. He couldn't just leave his child behind could he? But even she had to admit to herself that when he got scared he was capable of all sorts of things.

As she turned her key in the lock of the big blue wooden door, she patted her stomach. "I promised you I wouldn't give up on him or let him push me away and I intend to keep that promise." Stepping inside, she pushed the door closed softly behind her and walked up the ramp; smiling at the pair of cream colored converses and pinstriped legs sticking out from under the console that greeted her. "Doctor?" she said softly.

There was a loud clanging sound followed by a muffled curse and she could only assume that she had startled him into dropping his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose," he said, grinning as he climbed out from under the console. Leaping to his feet he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "You're back!"

"'Course I am." she giggled. "How are the repairs comin'?"

"Almost done. We should be good to go by morning." he said placing a kiss to the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." she replied; breathing him in.

"I'm so glad to hear that." he said pulling away from her and running back to the console. "'Cause I have the perfect place for us to go next. Just you wait Rose Tyler; you're in for a treat."

Rose chewed her bottom lip as his voice became a distant echo. She was still trying to think of the best way to tell him the news and she had no idea where to start. But she could do this, she had to do this. She would just tell him and that would be that. They would deal with the rest together.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Rose are you listening to me?" He was looking at her with concern etched across his face.

"M' sorry, S' jus'…" She took a deep breath. "Doctor, we need to talk. S' important."

The Doctor swallowed roughly. "Are you leaving?"

"What? No." she said incredulously and then felt a wave of fear pass over her. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked timidly.

"No!" he shouted; startling her slightly. Taking a breath he replied more calmly. "No. It's just, after everything that happened yesterday and then me asking you to share a room, I thought…" He looked away. "I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about us."

Rose walked up to him, placing a hand on either side of his face. "I have never had second thoughts about us. I told you M' never gonna leave you. When will you get that through that thick Time Lord brain?"

He gave her a half smile. "All of this is new to me. I've never had a real relationship before and I didn't want to push you too fast and I…I thought maybe you blamed me for Mickey leaving."

"Oh Doctor, no." She shook her head. "If anyone's to blame S' me."

"Rose, don't talk like that."

"What, you can blame yourself and I can't?"

"He didn't leave because of you." he said taking her hands in his.

"Didn't he?" her voice wavered. "I left him behind for a year and then I didn't even want him to come with us 'cause I was selfish and wanted you to myself. And then when you an' me got together properly, I tried not to make it so obvious around him 'cause I knew it still bothered him and I didn't want to keep hurtin' him. But I already had, long before that. I should 'a treated him better 'cause he was my best friend and I jus' always assumed he'd be there. And now I can never tell him M' sorry." She could no longer hold back the tears as she collapsed into The Doctor's arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her onto the jumpseat. "Rose, he forgave you for that a long time ago and…" he paused; remembering his last conversation with the young man. "He gave us his blessing."

"What?" Rose sniffed as she lifted her head from The Doctor's chest to look into his eyes.

He gave her a small smile. "I took him for granted too, but he was a remarkable young man. When were up in the Zeppelin he pulled me aside and told me that he knew what was going on between us and that he expected me to take care of you and protect you or I'd have to answer to him." They both chuckled lightly. "He said that he would always love you, but as long as I promised to love you and make you happy, I had his blessing. I should have known it was strange that he was saying all that at the time. Maybe if I had been more attuned to the situation I might have been able to talk him out of it."

Rose sniffed. "Mickey never did anything without thinkin' it through. S' what he really wanted. I was bein' selfish again. Jus' didn't want to let him go. And I don't blame you."

"And you shouldn't blame yourself either." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Pulling back he smiled. "Alright, now I think it's time you got some rest. It's been an emotional couple of days and we need to get you back to perfect health." He stood up and reached out for her hand.

Rose bit her lip. "Doctor there's still somethin' I need to talk to you about." She began wringing her hands and could no longer look him in the eye.

He looked at her sideways, trying to discern her expression. "I'm sure it can wait till morning."

"No, it really can't." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Rose, what's going on?" He started get that feeling in the pit of his stomach again and his thoughts were racing through his head a mile a minute. She had said she wasn't having second thoughts but maybe she felt they were moving too fast and wanted to stay with her mom for a bit before traveling again. He could give her that couldn't he? As long as it wasn't more than a few days, yes he could do that for her. Or maybe… was she sicker than she was letting on and she was afraid to tell him?

"You're thinkin' awful loud." she said, pulling him back to the present and attempting a smile.

He frowned at her. "Rose, this isn't funny. Just tell me what's going on. Do you want to stay with your mom for a bit?"

"No, I want to keep travelin'. But she does want us to come by for breakfast in the mornin'."

He cringed slightly and then continued. "Ok, then did I pressure you too much to share a room?"

"No," she shook her head. "I told you M' not doubtin' our relationship."

"Are you sicker than you're telling me, is that it? 'Cause whatever it is, we can go to New Earth and get…"

"M' not sick. Not really…S' nothin' like that. I jus'…" she trailed off and closed her eyes. She could do this.

"Then what is it Rose? 'Cause you're scaring me."

"I…I don't know how to say this." She was going to tell him.

"Say what?" He was eye level with her now, grasping her hands in a desperate hold. "Rose, just tell me."

"Doctor I…" She looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Partial dialogue taken from Idiot's Lantern and a nod to the movie Men in Black. Enjoy :)****

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Stolen Faces and Promises Made**

_"__Doctor I…I'm pregnant." she said softly._

Although Rose was initially unsure as to how he would take the news, she definitely hadn't expected the long silence she had to endure before he finally responded. To say his expression resembled a deer in the headlights would be an understatement. The color had completely drained from his face and the usual warmth of his brown eyes had faded into a look of utter despair as his adam's apple visibly bobbed up and down.

"That's not…that's…you…you're sure?" he stammered.

She nodded. "I took the test twice. I know you said it couldn't happen without…"

"It can't." He dropped her hands and stood up turning his back to her.

Rose was making an attempt to keep her emotions in check but she could feel him pulling away from her and it was breaking her heart. "Doctor, please. Please talk to me." she said softly.

"It's not possible." His tone was cold.

"You say that a lot you know." she teased, attempting to lighten the mood. "Maybe the universe is tryin' to tell ya somethin'."

"You think this is funny?" he growled; spinning around to face her as the smile quickly faded from her face.

"No." she said quietly. "I was jus'…" She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. So far it seemed that he had opted for scenario two.

"Get up; we're going to the med bay." he said sharply; grasping her arm and pulling her up from the jumpseat.

"What for?"

"I need to run some tests and find out what's going on. You may have been infected with something."

"Infected? What are you talkin' about?" she shook her head in confusion.

"There are any number of alien parasites that could easily read as a pregnancy."

_'__Alien parasite?'_ He was kidding right? Rose couldn't believe that he would rather think she was infected with some sort of parasite than accept the possibility that she was actually pregnant with his child. Her emotions had been all over the place for the last few weeks and most of the time she felt like breaking down and sobbing but at this moment she was starting to see red. They were supposed to be in this relationship together and here he was scolding her like a child and wanting to use her as a bloody test subject because he refused to admit that he might be wrong about something for once. Well, she wasn't going to let him use his irrational fears to try to explain away the situation. Not this time.

"No!" she yelled yanking her arm away from him. "No tests."

"Rose," he said warningly.

"No." she replied firmly; crossing her arms over her chest. "'Cause M' not gonna let you do this. M' not gonna let you run away this time." She stared him down. "S' not an alien parasite Doctor. S' a baby... our baby."

"It can't be!" he yelled; gritting his teeth.

"Why? Why is it so hard to believe? You said yourself we were compatible, yeah?"

"No." He shook his head. "I mean, yes Time Lords and Humans are compatible in most aspects but there would have to be a number of things done on a genetic level for it to even be remotely possible." He began tugging on his hair; sending it into further disarray as he paced back and forth.

"Doctor," she spoke quietly.

He ignored her and continued his pacing. "We don't even know how this will affect your biology."

"Doctor," Rose said again, more urgently.

"There are so many things that could go wrong. What if you're not able to carry the baby to term?" He was babbling now.

"Doctor, stop it!" she yelled furiously.

He paused mid-rant and turned to face her; breathing heavily. "Can you even comprehend how dangerous this is? Can you?"

"You were obviously wrong about me gettin' pregnant, how do you know you're not wrong about me bein' able to handle it." She crossed her arms again and looked at him pointedly. "And is that what this is really all about? Or is it that you jus' don't want it."

He looked at her incredulously. "You think I don't want…" he swallowed roughly. "You have no idea how much I..."

"Then why?" she pleaded. "Why can't you jus' accept it?"

"Because we don't know that your body can handle it!" he shouted; slamming his fist down on the console and making Rose take a step back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm Gallifreyan. Our biological make-up is more advanced than yours and without doing proper testing beforehand to prepare you…" His voice started to crack. "If your body can't handle the actual birth, you and the baby could…" He rubbed his eyes and looked away. "I…I can't lose you Rose, I can't…" his voice drifted off.

Walking up to him she placed a hand on either side of his face; forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You won't. You won't lose me or the baby."

He pressed his forehead against hers dejectedly. "You can't know that." he whispered; the fight finally leaving him only to be replaced with a growing weariness.

"Actually I do." she said reassuringly.

He snorted softly. "So you can see timelines now too then?"

"Somethin' like that."

He gave a shuddering sigh. "I wish I could have your faith. It's just…with everything that's happened, everything I've lost. How can I ever believe the universe would give me this?"

"Because you've already met her." she replied softly.

"Her who?"

"Our daughter."

"What?" he said pulling back to look her in the eyes.

She gave him a soft smile and stroked his sideburn with her thumb. "On the spaceship with the clockwork droids." His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. "How do ya think she knew so much about us, or how to handle you for that matter?" she chuckled.

"She…" he swallowed. "She told you that she was...?"

"Not in so many words, no." Rose shook her head. "S' like I jus' knew, like I'd seen it before. Motherly instinct, I guess." she shrugged.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I wanted to tell you but she asked me not to. Reminded me of your rule about not knowin' too much about your own future." She took a breath. "An' it gave me hope for us. I didn't know how or when it would happen and then you were finally openin' up to me and I…" She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. "You take on so much and you refuse to allow yourself to think about this type of stuff 'cause you don't believe you deserve it. But you do Doctor. You give so much and now S' time for you to have somethin' for yourself." Her voice wavered as she tried to hold back the tears. "An' I want this with you. Please jus' let me give you this."

When her eyes met his she sucked in a breath at the sight of the tears streaming down his face and she was no longer able to hold back her own. He looked down and raised a trembling hand to press gently against her stomach.

"Our baby? Our…daughter?" he murmured, looking back up at her. Rose placed her own hand over his and nodded with a watery smile. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just so..."

"Scared? I know, even though you try to pretend you're not." She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek again. "I was scared too. I was afraid that when you found out you might not want me anymore."

"And you should never have had to feel that way. We're in this together." He reached up and cradled her face in his hands, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "I will always want you, Rose Tyler and I promise to try to do better with this whole relationship thing."

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me." she chuckled.

"We're having a baby." he exhaled as a smile began to tug at his lips. Within seconds it had blossomed into a full-blown grin and he swept her up in a bear hug; swinging her back and forth. "We're having a baby!"

Her tears tapered off into soft giggles as she held him tightly. Setting her down, he leaned in to kiss her; softly at first but growing in intensity. The Doctor pulled Rose flush against him, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Rose pulled back; chest heaving.

"Give a girl a chance to breathe, yeah?" she laughed.

"Can't help it." he said moving in to claim her lips once more. "You have no idea how difficult it has been for me not to touch you these last few weeks. When you stuck your tongue out at me the other day, I wanted to take you right there on the jumpseat." He reached down and grasped the hem of her sweater and yanked it over her head; tossing it behind him as he began placing kisses along her neck.

"M' not sure…oh," she moaned softly and leaned her head back to give him better access. "M' not sure Mickey would have appreciated that."

"Yeah." he replied, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Probably not, but I was beyond caring at that point. Arguing with you gets my blood boiling."

"Remind me to always fight with you in private from now on then." Rose whispered into his ear as she quickly divested him of his tie and suit jacket.

She was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt to feel the skin beneath when he pulled her flush against him once more and licked a trail from her collarbone up her neck. He smacked his lips together. "You are oozing hormones, Rose Tyler."

"S' that a bad thing?"

"Uh uh," he replied sucking on her pulse point. "It's part of your condition and you taste exquisite."

"So what, are you sayin' along with the fightin', me bein' pregnant turns you on too?" she laughed.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I'm the last of my kind…was the last of my kind." he smiled gleefully. "And something about knowing that you're carrying my child added to the increase in your hormone levels…yeah, it turns me on."

"Okay, so you gonna talk all night or you gonna do somethin' about it?" she grinned; tongue in teeth.

"Oh I'm gonna do something about it all right, just you wait." He wagged his eyebrows and before she could say another word, he swept her up over his shoulder as she squealed in delight and carried her off to their bedroom.

**-oOo-**

When Rose awoke the next morning she was met with a sight that took her breath away. Usually The Doctor didn't require much sleep, always keeping himself busy by tinkering away on the TARDIS in the late night hours while she rested, so seeing him slumbering beside her when she woke up was surprising to say the least. Keeping her movements to a minimum so as not to disturb him, she studied him as he slept. His features were soft and peaceful; his breathing steady and even and his hair looked deliciously rumpled. She smiled at the thought that she could actually tire him out to the point where he would need sleep. As her gaze drifted back to his face she was met with his warm brown eyes watching her.

"Hello." he smiled softy.

"Hello." she said returning his smile with one of her own.

"Sleep ok?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow; resting his head against his hand.

"Very much so." she replied, mirroring his position. "You?"

"Oh definitely. I guess I was pretty tired after last night."

"Yeah." She ran a finger lightly over his chest. "It was quite an amazin' night."

"It could be quite an amazing morning too." he said suggestively as he pulled her in for a kiss; the thin sheet the only barrier between their bodies.

She smiled into the kiss and then pulled away; groaning in frustration. "As much as I'd love to continue this, I promised mum we'd come for breakfast.

"I'd rather make you come before breakfast." he growled as he yanked the sheet away and pulled her flush against him.

"Doctor," she gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth as his hands roamed her body. She began to lose herself to the sensations once more as he started trailing kisses down her neck. After a few moments, some of the lust-filled haze clouding her mind had dissipated enough to allow her to think clearly. "Doctor," She pushed lightly against his chest; dislodging his lips from her neck to look in his eyes. "I promised we'd go and mum told me to tell you it was mandatory that you show up. I think she wants to talk to you."

The Doctor groaned. "Do you really have to mention your mother while we're in bed?" Rose said nothing, instead opting for one of her_ 'you're not getting out of this' _looks. "Alright fine." he grumbled plopping onto his back.

She smiled as she sat up and leaned over him to rest her chin against his chest. "Is it different?" She began tracing light patterns over his hearts with her finger as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Gallifreyan pregnancies I mean. Is it different from a human pregnancy?"

He exhaled a deep breath through pursed lips as he ran his hand lightly up and down her back. "Dunno. There hadn't been any live births on Gallifrey in thousands of years. For the most part, I suppose it's the same. Although, I should probably do some research in the TARDIS library to compare." He gave her a soft smile and reached out with his other hand to stroke the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "You'll probably have the same basic types of cravings and of course the morning sickness, which you've already experienced." Rose wrinkled her nose and grimaced. "Oh, and I believe the duration of an actual Gallifreyan pregnancy is actually twelve months instead of nine."

"A whole year?" Her eyebrows shot up into her hair.

"Yep." he said popping the 'P'. "Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head as the giggling died down. "S' jus' you're always talkin' about how advanced you lot are. I figured she'd be poppin' out twice as fast as a normal human."

"Weell, it's actually that bit of extra time that helps those advanced developments. You might say your lot is a bit undercooked." he grinned.

"Oh shut up." She slapped his arm playfully. Her brows furrowed for a moment as she contemplated her next question. "Do you think she'll be able to regenerate?"

"I'm not sure." He looked thoughtful. "It's possible though. Does that bother you?"

"No." she said honestly, and then looked him in the eyes. "I…I would want her to, so that way when," she paused. "When M' gone…"

"Rose, don't." he swallowed roughly. "Don't say that."

"Doctor M' sorry. I wasn't trying' to upset you, I jus'…It'll make me happy to know you would never be alone."

He looked away in an attempt to hide the anguish in his eyes.

Rose pulled herself up next to him. "Hey," she said softly; cupping his cheek and turning his head back to face her. "M' sorry. We don't have to talk about this right now."

He shook his head. "No, I understand what you're saying and why you need to, I just…I don't...Can we just be here and now."

"Ok." she nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until she pulled back for air. "We still have a little time before breakfast." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nuzzled her nose. "You sure there's nothing I can do to persuade you to stay in bed for a little bit longer?"

"Well, you might be able to persuade me jus' a little." she smiled; leaning in to press her lips against his once more as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over.

**-oOo-**

"Mum, we're here." Rose called out as she entered the flat.

"'Bout time ya made it," Jackie said poking her head out of the kitchen. "Breakfast's almost ready. Come in and have a seat."

Rose looked up at The Doctor and jerked her head in the direction of the dining area.

"Right," he exhaled, nodding. "I'm just gonna hang up our jackets first." Rose arched a brow. "I just need a minute to…prepare, that's all."

"Ok, but make it quick. You can't avoid her by standin' out here all mornin'." She quickly brushed her lips over his and headed into the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed. He was hoping to get through the morning without incident. Granted, things between him and Jackie had gotten a lot better, especially once Jackie realized just how important Rose was to him. He tried his best to make sure Rose made regular visits home and even made a few sonic upgrades to her phone so that she and her mother would be able to talk no matter where or when they were in time and space and Jackie in turn tried to be more civil in their brief conversations. After his regeneration, she had even invited him to join them for Christmas dinner and although he constantly made claims about disliking anything "domestic" he secretly enjoyed it. After so many centuries it was the first time he really felt like part of a family; even getting the sense Jackie was starting to look at him as a potential son. That was of course before he, as she would most likely put it 'knocked up her daughter'. Right now his main goal was to make it through breakfast without getting slapped and then he would whisk Rose off to someplace for just the two of them. Taking a deep breath, he headed in to face the music.

**-oOo-**

"Can I help with anythin'?" Rose asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Jackie took one look at her daughter and rolled her eyes before turning back to the stove.

"What?"

"The pair of ya." Jackie shook her head. "I know that glow you got right now S' not from the pregnancy." she said as she turned the bacon. "Well at least now I know why you were late."

Rose blushed. "Mum," she quickly bit back her response as The Doctor came walking into the room.

Jackie, looking back to see what had silenced her daughter, focused on the man leaning against the doorframe. "Doctor." she greeted.

"Jackie." he nodded in return; shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, don't jus' stand there, grab some plates and set the table." She waved her spatula towards the cabinets. "Rose needs her rest and she shouldn't be on her feet." she said shooing her daughter into the dining area.

"Mum, M' fine."

Jackie gave her a pointed look. "Go sit down."

"She's right Rose." The Doctor agreed as he began pulled some plates from the cabinet." You're going to need a lot of rest."

Jackie gave him a momentary look of surprise before turning back to her daughter. "See, he agrees with me, now go sit."

Rose sighed as she turned and walked out to the dining room. The Doctor followed; setting the plates down on the table so that he could pull her chair out for her.

"Now stay put." Jackie said from the doorway. "This one can help me in the kitchen." she added, pointing to The Doctor. "Come on you."

Rose gave him a small smile as she recognized one of his prominent nervous ticks in the form of rubbing the back of his neck vigorously. "Right, that's no problem." he replied giving Rose his best 'kicked puppy look' and following her mother into the kitchen.

Jackie was dishing eggs and bacon onto a serving platter and motioned for him to prepare the tea. After a few moments The Doctor spoke up.

"I suppose we should talk."

"S'pose we should." she agreed.

"I'm not going to leave her Jackie."

"I know." she said simply. "You're a better man than that."

He stared at her dumbfounded, not quite sure how to respond. He had expected yelling and had even prepared himself for one of her patented slaps. But he certainly wasn't expecting the calm, reserved Jackie Tyler that stood before him now.

"Oh, close your mouth you plum." Jackie chuckled in amusement.

The Doctor blinked several times before he pulled himself from his thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

"Rose was right about you not givin' yourself much credit." She shook her head. "You tried puttin' her above savin' the planet before, remember? 'Cause I do. I've seen what kind a' man you are. Did'ya really believe I'd think you'd jus' up an' leave her?"

"I dunno." he replied; tugging on his ear. "Honestly, I was sort of expecting a lot of yelling and you slapping me again."

Jackie smiled a little at that. "I wanted to at first and I can't say M' exactly happy about all this considerin' she's barely an adult herself."

"I know." he said quietly.

"But," she continued. "I've seen the way the two of ya are together. I've seen how much she's grown. An' even though this life of yours scares me to death, I know you'll always protect her an' always bring her home to me. But most of all, I see how happy she is with you an' that's all I've ever wanted for her. So I jus' need you to answer one question for me. Do you love her?"

It barely took a second for the words to leave his lips as he met her eyes with sincerity. "With everything that I am." He glanced out the doorway to where Rose was sitting. "She saved me from the darkness and showed me the light. And I don't deserve her, but I will love her till the end of time." When he looked back at Jackie she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh come here you." she said pulling him into a hug. "That was quite possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He chuckled softly and returned her hug. "Alright enough of that now." she sniffed, pulling back and grabbing a dishtowel to dry her eyes. "We need to eat before the food's cold."

The Doctor nodded and finished preparing the tea. Setting the mugs on a separate tray, he walked back out into the dining room.

"Everthin' go all right?" Rose asked nervously as he placed a mug in front of her.

"Everything's fine." he grinned, dropping a kiss on top of her head as Jackie entered the room with the food. "Here, let me take that." he offered, reaching for the tray.

Jackie smiled as she handed it over and patted him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."

Rose released a quick sigh of relief and exchanged a meaningful look with both The Doctor and her mother before tucking into her meal.

The remainder of the morning passed smoothly with The Doctor answering what questions he could regarding what to expect from the pregnancy and Jackie giving Rose a sympathetic pat on the arm when he told her that the duration would be twelve months instead of nine. Once breakfast was over, hugs were exchanged and promises made for Rose to return within a few days to help her mother clear out Mickey's flat.

As the pair walked through the parking lot towards the TARDIS, The Doctor spoke up. "So that surprise I mentioned last night, you think you might still be up for it?"

"Hmm, S' possible." she said with a smile as she pulled out her key to unlock the door.

"Brilliant!" he grinned back. "I'll set the coordinates while you go get changed."

"Any particular dress code for this surprise destination?" she called back over her shoulder as she headed through the corridor.

"Oh, I'm sure the TARDIS will take care of that for you." he said with a wink.

Sure enough, when she got to their room an outfit was already laying on the bed. Picking up the lavender-pink satin dress, she held it up against her body. It was sleeveless with two thin spaghetti straps and the bodice was adorned with pink sequins that seemed to shimmer when caught by the light. The waist was tapered and flowed out into a beautiful 50's style ankle length skirt. Along with the dress there was a long sleeve moto bluish-grey jacket, a white lace petticoat, a pair of sheer black tights and a pair of matching open-toed lavender-pink heels; each with a bow situated on the outer side of the shoe.

Once she was dressed, Rose pulled her hair into a beehive style updo and used a matching lavender-pink headband to hold it in place; allowing her bangs to hang loosely around her face and for the final touch she added a pair of light pink crystal bead dangling earrings. A wave of excitement ran through her as she took one last glance in the mirror to check her makeup and then set off to the console room.

The Doctor was dancing around the controls again. He was still wearing his brown pin-stripes, but he had combed his hair into a pompadour style. His head snapped up immediately as though he seemed to have some sort of special sense for when she walked into a room.

"So what d'ya think?" she asked; twirling around as she approached him.

His eyes raked over her appreciatively, before pulling her into his arms. "You're perfect." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Giggling, she pulled back and leaned up against the console. "Alright, so you gonna tell me where we're goin' now?"

"Weelll, I suppose I could give you a hint." He reached over to press a button on the console, and music filled the air as he pulled her into his arms once more and began to sway back and forth.

_"__Wise Men Say, Only Fools Rush In_

_But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You"_

Her eyes widened. "No way, we're goin' to see Elvis Presley?"

"That we are Rose Tyler." He pulled away to turn off the music. "Elvis Presley, the King himself and a very good friend of mine."

"You were friends with Elvis Presley?"

"Still am. Who do you think taught him how to play guitar?" He reached over to flip another switch on the console. "Although, he never really did get that G chord right."

"Hold on," Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. 'How can you still be friends with him? I thought he died in the late 70's."

"He's not dead." The Doctor replied incredulously; scrunching up his face. "He just went home."

"Right," she drawled, laughing. "Like that Men in Black movie, yeah?"

"Yep." he confirmed, popping the 'P'. "New Vegas Prime to be exact and I'll have you know that movie was 99.998% accurate." he paused, taking in her confused expression. "There is no such device as a neuralyzer." he clarified. "They use a special compound known as Retcon to make people forget; usually with a spray or a pill. Lowell Cunningham just admired the old sonic screwdriver here and wanted to find a way to incorporate it into his story." He twirled the sonic in his hand before slipping it back into his pocket.

Rose just stared at him; mouth agape. Even with all the time she had spent with him, he still never failed to surprise her.

"Here we go, 1956!" he shouted as he began the landing sequence; pulling her from her musings.

Surprisingly, The Doctor was able to keep the landing fairly smooth as she wasn't tossed to the floor this time. "Go on out." He gestured to the doors with a nod of his head. "I have another surprise for you."

"You're spoilin' me." Rose leaned in to give him a quick kiss before heading out the doors to take in her surroundings.

"I thought we'd be goin' for the Vegas era." she called back to him. "Ya' know the white flares and the…" she paused and made a low growling sound; mimicking a clawing motion with her hand. "Chest hair." she finished.

"You are kidding aren't you?" he asked poking his head out the door. "You wanna see Elvis, you go to the late 50's. The time before burgers, when they called him the pelvis and he still had a waist." he joked as he retreated back inside; causing Rose to double over with laughter. "What's more you see him in style, which I can promise you is much better than how he looks now."

The sound of an engine made Rose spin around quickly to find its source. Her mouth dropped open as The Doctor exited the timeship on a TARDIS blue scooter; complete with helmet and sunglasses.

"You goin' my way doll?" he said in his best Elvis voice; curling his lip.

"Is there any other way to go Daddy-o?" Rose grinned slipping on her own sunglasses. "Straight from the fridge man." she laughed as she approached the scooter.

"Ah, you speak the lingo." he chirped happily as he tossed her a pink helmet.

"Yeah well, me, mum and Cliff Richards movies every Bank Holiday Monday."

"Oh, Cliff." The Doctor said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan."

Rose wrapped her arms around The Doctor's waist and rested her chin against his shoulder as he put the scooter in gear and set off down the street.

"Where we off to?" she shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Ed Sullivan TV studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

As she took in the area, she pressed further. "That would be TV studios in…what, New York?"

"That's the one." he grinned.

As they neared the end of the street, a bright red double decker bus passed in front of them, causing the Doctor to break abruptly and look around in confusion.

Rose was shaking with laughter behind him. "Diggin' that New York vibe."

"Weell, this could still be New York." The Doctor continued surveying the area. "I mean, this looks very New York to me." He eyed the Union flags that were strung up between the houses. "London-y New York, mind me." he muttered.

"What are all the flags for?" Rose inquired.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was livid with himself as he made his way back to the police station. He had managed to miscalculate their destination once again. Oh he got the decade right, only it was way earlier than he had planned and the wrong country. He had landed them in London; 1953 to be exact, on the eve of Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. Once Rose had pointed out the décor; proving they were not in New York, they decided to make the most of the trip and do a little sightseeing. In true nature, they instead wound up involved in a mysterious situation in which people's faces were being stolen before being carted off by shadowy men in black. After a bit of detective work The Doctor was able to find out where the victims were being taken while Rose set off to do a bit of investigating on her own; ultimately becoming the next victim of an alien being known as The Wire, who had escaped execution on its planet by turning itself into an electrical form and thus required consuming mental energy to once again obtain a physical body.

The minute the agents had brought Rose into the room and he stared into the blank canvas that once was her face, he just about lost it. Her beautiful hazel eyes, that bright smile that could bring him to his knees, they were gone. He shuddered at the memory as he jammed his hands in his pockets and took larger strides. A young boy by the name of Tommy; whom they had met earlier that day on account of his grandmother being one of the first victims, jogged along beside him, trying to keep up. Tommy; for a moment, had considered asking The Doctor to slow down but when he saw the look in his eyes and the set of his jaw he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

Deep in thought, The Doctor continued his brisk pace. His hand kept running over the VHS tape he had slipped into his pocket. The Wire had set itself up in a local TV merchant shop where it had coerced the owner; Mr. Magpie into helping it achieve its goal of transmitting itself throughout the country by using the broadcast of the Queen's coronation to obtain the ultimate feast of minds. The Doctor, with Tommy's help was able to create a receiving device that could capture and transfer The Wire's consciousness. He had barely gotten to the Alexandra Palace television station when Mr. Magpie attached The Wire to the transmitter; allowing it to begin feasting. As The Wire's power grew it consumed Mr. Magpie and attempted to do the same to The Doctor before realizing that it had over exerted itself which allowed him to use his device to capture it once and for all. He had laughed to himself when he realized he had created the home video thirty years early.

As they rounded the corner to the holding station all of The Wire's victims; having regained their faces, had been released and were talking amongst themselves. Tommy broke away the minute he saw his grandmother and ran into her waiting embrace. The Doctor gave the reunion a half smile and then began to scan the crowd frantically. A young couple moved aside and there she was. Rose turned to look at him and her smile made his breath hitch. He quickly made his way over to her; sweeping her up into his arms and crushing her to his chest as he spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed just as tightly; burying her nose into his jacket.

After a few moments they broke apart and he looked into her eyes. "Rose, I…"

"Doctor!" Tommy called out as he ran over to them. "Gran and I were hoping the two of you would join us for the party."

"We'd love to." Rose spoke up.

"Right." The Doctor agreed, giving her a look that said they would talk later. "Lead the way then there Tommy." he said as he slipped his hand into Rose's and moved to follow.

They took their time walking back, allowing the boy and his grandmother to go on ahead of them. Rose gave The Doctor a sideways glance and squeezed his hand. "So, The Wire…is she gone now?"

"Yep." He popped the "P" as he patted his pocket with the hand not currently entwined with hers. "Transferred her consciousness onto a videotape."

"And Mr. Magpie? What happened to him?"

"He's gone." The Doctor replied quickly and looked down at his feet. "I wasn't able to save him."

"S' not your fault Doctor." She squeezed his hand again and he met her eyes. "He knew what was happenin' to people and still he chose to help that thing. M' not gonna say he got what he deserved, but he chose is own path so that's on him not you."

The Doctor gave a soft smile at her words and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."

As they made their way back to Tommy's flat, the sound of music and laughter filled the air. Table after table filled with all sorts of foods and beverages lined the street as the entire block had turned out for the celebration. They walked along; hands clasped and swinging between them as they wove through the crowd.

"Will it…that thing, is it trapped for good on video?" Rose broke the silence.

"Hope so." he replied picking up a piece of cornbread from a nearby table and taking a bite. "Just to be on the safe side though I'll use my unrivaled knowledge of Trans-temporal Extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

"You what?"

"I'm gonna tape over it." he grinned holding the piece of cornbread to her lips.

"Jus' leave it to me." she laughed before taking a bite. "M' always doin' that."

"There you are Tommy." The Doctor said as they approached the young boy. He sat down on the bench and leaned against the table as Rose moved around him to peruse the arrangement of deserts. "You can have the scooter, a little present. Best keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?"

The boy's attention was drawn to something across the street. "Good Riddance." he muttered; nodding and making The Doctor turn around.

They watched as the boy's father; suitcase in hand came walking out of the house and began to make his way down the street.

"Is that it then Tommy?" he asked turning back to the boy. "New Monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly."

"Good for him. He deserves it." Tommy replied coldly.

The Doctor nodded and exchanged a look with Rose.

"Tommy, go after him." she said gently.

"What for?" Tommy asked, turning to face her.

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot."

"'Course he is. Like I said he's your dad." she quipped earning a smile from the boy. "But you're clever; clever enough to save the world so don't stop there." She gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder and smiled. "Go on."

Tommy looked back at The Doctor and then turned to Rose once more; giving her a small smile and a nod before taking off down the street to catch up with his father.

The pair watched in silence for a moment as Tommy took the briefcase from his father and started up a conversation. Standing up, The Doctor picked up a glass of lemonade from the table and handed it to Rose.

"What?" she asked upon seeing the grin that lit up his face.

"You, the way you handled that just now. You're going to be an amazing mother Rose Tyler." he replied; clinking his own glass against hers and putting an arm around her waist.

Rose blushed. "Ya think so, huh?"

"I know so." he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

**-oOo-**

Rose was staring at her reflection in the mirror, making faces at herself and giggling. She had to admit, she was glad to have her face back. Not that her looks were a big factor to her; considering how highly critical of herself she could be sometimes. She had always considered herself to be slightly pretty, but in a plain sort of way; nothing remarkably special. Sure she'd had guys tell her she was beautiful, but she had never really believed it until she met The Doctor. When he told her and when he looked at her, _oh_ _the way he looked at her_; especially today, she truly felt it.

As she lightly ran her hands over her face, she reflected back over the day. It was so typical of them to get caught up in some crazy adventure every time they wanted to do something relaxing but that was just how their lives were. But she also knew that The Doctor was blaming himself for everything that had happened once again. They had put off talking about it in favor of enjoying the festivities, yet she could still tell that he was slightly distracted throughout the evening. It was always the same. Any time something happened involving her getting hurt he felt the need to profusely apologize whether he was in control of how it happened or not and just as she suspected when Rose walked back into the bedroom The Doctor was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her and staring at the floor.

Sighing, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone." he said softly.

"You have nothin' to be sorry for. M' the one who went off on my own, remember?"

"And I shouldn't have let you!" he snapped. "It's not just you I'm protecting anymore. You could've…" he swallowed roughly and turned away.

"But I didn't." she pointed out as she took his hands in hers. "M' fine, yeah? See, M' right here. So stop blamin' yourself."

He looked up into her eyes. "Rose…"

"I know," she interrupted. "That I can be pretty jeopardy friendly, so we'll jus' have to promise one another that we'll try harder to be more careful from now on yeah?"

The Doctor gave her a half smile as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Deal."

"Good." she smiled back. "Now come to bed. S' been a long day and M' exhausted."

Once she was settled under the covers she turned on her side to face him as he climbed onto the bed to lie down beside her; mirroring her position.

Reaching up, The Doctor began to map out her face slowly; running his fingers over her brow line, then over her nose and finally tracing her lips before moving over to cup her cheek. "You are so beautiful." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead and when she closed her eyes he placed another one on each lid. Pulling back for a moment he looked deeply into those soft hazel orbs and then moved in to press a kiss to her nose, followed by each cheek, before finally claiming her mouth. Rolling her onto her back, he moved closer so that his upper body was draped over hers as he deepened it. He kept one hand against the side of her face; lightly stroking her cheek as he continued to kiss her, their tongues brushing together languidly. He couldn't seem to stop. It was as if he was afraid that any moment her face would disappear again. Rose; realizing just how scared he had been just held onto him, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him until he was content. Not that she was complaining mind you. She felt as though she would never get tired of feeling his lips against hers. Minutes flew by before they finally broke apart and stared into one another's eyes. She reached up and stroked his sideburn as he leaned in to nuzzle her nose. She smiled brightly and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep." he said returning her smile as he moved to lie on his back; pulling her against him so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Mmm." she mumbled. "G'night Doctor."

"G'night Rose." He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Her soft breaths told him she had already drifted off and he sighed staring up at the ceiling. She was right, she was very jeopardy friendly and it was always easy for the two of them to find trouble with the life they led. The events of the day just showed him how quickly he could lose everything and he knew he was going to have to work even harder to keep her out of danger now, especially with the pregnancy. As he closed his eyes, he made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect his family. He had already lost one, he would not lose another.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, I Do Not own Doctor Who, but I can still enjoy it. Although, I'm not really sure where Moffit is going with this new season yet. Oh, and I am really enjoying Gracepoint on Fox. David does a pretty good American accent, but I still think they should have just let him talk normally. Anways, here is the new chapter, going into The Impossible Planet so a lot of the dialogue should be recognizable. Credits also go out to The Proclaimers for use of their song lyrics for "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)". I saw the video from Tennant's wrap party and had to have the Doctor singing it at some point. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Impossible Planets and Dire Warnings**

After their encounter with The Wire things had been fairly tense. But a few days of relaxation on the beautiful beaches of Kataa Flo Ko had helped put The Doctor back in better spirits.

Rose awoke refreshed, the majority of the morning sickness now behind her. The Doctor's side of the bed was once again empty. Although he didn't sleep much, she was grateful that he would still spend a majority of the time holding her while she did. But most nights, when she hadn't tired him out enough, he would get restless just lying there and have to get up to do some tinkering or to just wander around in one of the many rooms the TARDIS had to offer.

Figuring he would most likely be in the console room, she dressed quickly and left their room to find him. As she walked along the sound of music began to fill the corridor and when she stepped through the doorway, she could see a pair of pinstriped legs sticking out from under the console, his feet dancing along to the beat as he sang along.

"When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

When I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

And when I come home, Yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you"

Grinning, she finished zipping up her new fuchsia jacket and walked across the room, stopping next to him.

"Mornin'." she sing-songed over the music.

Pulling himself out from under the console, he smiled broadly up at her. "Good morning." he replied; leaping to his feet and pulling her into his arms for a quick kiss. "I was thinking we could use the randomizer today. What do you say?" he asked pulling away to shut off the music as he danced around, pressing various buttons.

Rose giggled at his exuberance. "Sounds good to me."

"Right then." he grinned, pulling one final lever. "Off we go!"

The TARDIS suddenly began to shake, roughly tossing its occupants about. The Doctor grabbed Rose as she stumbled forward and held her to him with one arm as he used the other to grip onto the console to keep them upright. After a few minutes, the shaking ceased.

"You alright?" he looked down at her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

She nodded. "What happened? She's never done that before."

"Not sure." He looked at the monitor. "We've landed though."

"So where are we?" She rested her chin on his shoulder as she stood behind him trying to make sense of the symbols on the screen.

He turned his head towards her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Only one way to find out." Kissing her nose; he turned and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the ramp.

The TARDIS's normal hum seemed to come out as more of a groan as he opened the door.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She's sort of queasy." he said as they stepped out into a small room. "Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." He reached out and stroked the outer frame of the TARDIS lovingly.

"Well, if you think there's goin' to be trouble we can always get back inside and go somewhere else." she replied while trying to keep a straight face.

They looked at each other for about half a second and then burst out laughing.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard." he remarked once their laughter had died down. Reaching down, he entwined his fingers with hers. "Let's see where we are."

They made their way through three different corridors before reaching what looked to be some sort of gathering area full of tables and chairs.

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base." he said looking around the room. "Deep space exploration, we've gone way out." he paused; pointing to the floor. "And listen to that; underneath. Someone's drilling."

Rose's gaze was focused on something behind The Doctor. "Welcome to Hell." she said softly.

"Oh it's not that bad."

She looked back at him and laughed; shaking her head. "No," She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face the wall she had been staring at a moment ago. "I was readin' that."

The words _'Welcome to Hell'_ were written in big black lettering across the wall. Underneath the words were various symbols that the TARDIS was not translating. The Doctor knelt down in front of the wall; studying the script.

"Can you read it?" Rose asked as she knelt down beside him.

"No." He tilted his head. "It won't translate."

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everythin'; writin' as well."

"Exactly." his brows furrowed. "And if that's not working, it means that this writing is old. Very old." He scrunched up is face. "Impossibly old." He jumped up; grabbing her hand and pulled her to the door. "We should find out who's in charge. We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS's knowledge. Not a good move." He began to open the door. "And if someone's lucky enough…"

"Oh!" they simultaneously shouted in surprise at what they found waiting on the other side.

Three alien beings stood silently before them. They were a pale; almost cream color with large bulbous heads and angular ears and where their mouths would normally be was an array of tentacles that hung just below their chins. Each had a narrow white tube that led from their tentacle filled mouths to a softball sized white orb in the palm of their right hand.

"Right, hello, sorry." The Doctor attempted a cheerful stance as he sheltered Rose behind him. "Um, I was just saying uh…nice base."

The orbs in the hands of the creatures lit up brightly and were accompanied by a trio of voices. "We must feed." they replied.

The Doctor's attention was quickly drawn away from the glowing orbs and he squinted in confusion. "You're gonna what?"

"We must feed." the voices replied once more.

Rose grasped his hand and yanked him backwards. "Yeah, I think they mean us." She was running for the door they had entered previously and pulling him along behind her when it opened and more of the creatures entered; repeating the same phrase. Rose grabbed the nearest weapon she could find; which happened to be a chair and held it out in front of her in a defensive stance.

The Doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his sonic; pointing it at the advancing aliens. "Rose, I'm going to try to distract them and I want you to run for the TARDIS." he said as the familiar buzzing of his screwdriver filled the air.

"Forget it Doctor, M' not leavin' you. If we're goin' down, we're goin' down fightin' together."

"Rose, don't do this."

"Doctor," she replied warningly.

As they were staring one another down, they didn't notice the creature at the front of the group shaking his orb until it began banging on it. After a few more taps, the orb made a rattling sound and it completed its previous sentence of "We must feed." by finishing it off with "You, if you are hungry."

The Doctor exchanged a look with Rose before lowering his sonic. "Sorry?"

The orb lit up once again. "We apologize." said the creature. "Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?"

Realizing that they were no longer in danger for the time being, Rose set down the chair she was holding. The Doctor stood mouth agape, but before he could respond to the creatures the door opened again and in walked a man in his mid-forties, flanked by a younger man and woman holding weapons.

"What the Hell?" The lead man said in surprise as he stared at the newcomers. "How did…?" He stepped forward to look at the pair and The Doctor pulled Rose into a protective embrace. "Captain," the man said into his transmitter. "You're not going to believe this. We've got people; out of nowhere. I mean real people, I mean…two living people just standing here right in front of me." His eyes continued to dart back and forth between the pair.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." replied a voice.

"I was just telling them that." The man responded.

"But you're a sort 'a space base. You must have visitors now and then, it can't be that impossible." Rose interjected.

The man put his hands on his hips. "You're telling me you don't know where you are?"

"No idea." The Doctor shook his head and then grinned brightly. "More fun that way."

A woman's voice came from the overhead speakers. "Standby everyone, buckle down. We have incoming and it's a big one. Quake point five on its way."

The lead man ran to the door as sirens began to wail around them. "Quick through here!" he yelled over the noise.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and followed him down another corridor as the shaking began. It had just barely let up when they stepped into a large control room. Two men and a woman were hunched over the controls in the center of the room and they looked up immediately when the newcomers entered.

The man on the right side of the center console spoke up first. "Oh my god you meant it."

"People," a younger woman said as she approached from the other side of the room. "Look at that, real people."

"That's us," The Doctor replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hooray!"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Definitely real. My name's Rose," She raised her hand to give them a wave. "Rose Tyler and this is The Doctor." she added pointing to him.

A young man with long black hair spun his chair around to face them. "Come on," He stood up and walked towards them. "The oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating, they can't be…" He stood in front of the pair and stared for a moment before looking back at the other crew members in surprise. "No, they're real."

The man who had spoken when they first walked into the room rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're in the middle of an alert!" he shouted. "Danny, strap up." he said looking at the young man who was still staring at The Doctor and Rose. "The quake's coming in. Impact in thirty seconds. Sorry you two, whoever you are." he addressed the pair. "Just hold on, _tight_." he emphasized the last word.

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked looking around.

"Anything, I don't care. Just hold on." he replied. "Ood, are we fixed?" he addressed the alien creatures.

"You're kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." replied one of the Oods.

"And impact!" The man yelled as the place began to shake.

The Doctor pulled Rose against him as he grasped onto a metal bar protruding from one of the control panels. After a few seconds the shaking stopped and he began to release his grip. "Oh well, that wasn't so bad." he said with a smile.

Suddenly the shaking began again; much worse than before and they were tossed to the ground. He pulled her to him tightly; bracing his back against the wall and his feet against the side of the control panel to keep them in place as flames shot up from the consoles and sparks showered over them. After a few minutes, the quake tapered off and the crew began running around the room to put out the fires.

"Okay, that's it." The man at the main console spoke up. "Everyone all right?" he called out taking roll call of his crew members.

The Doctor looked down at Rose who was still wrapped in his arms and smoothed her hair out of her face. "You okay?" he said softly and then ran his hand along her stomach.

"We're ok." She gave him a small smile and he nodded; leaning in to kiss her before pulling her to her feet.

"We're fine thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor added sarcastically when they weren't asked like the others.

The surface caved in." replied the man; ignoring his comment. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight." he sighed and leaned forward. "We've lost them completely. Toby," he addressed the tall lanky young man who had been standing at the control panel with him when they entered the room. "Go and check the rocket link." he gestured to the door.

"That's not my department." Toby answered crossly.

"Just do as I say, yeah." The man said in exasperation.

Toby glared at him and then left the room in a huff as The Doctor and Rose looked on. There was a loud rumbling from outside and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's…" she paused. "That's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" she asked the two women who were standing at the control panel.

"You need an atmosphere for a hurricane," said the younger of the two; shaking her head. "There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum."

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose replied.

"You're not joking?" said the other woman; surprised. "You really don't know. Well, introductions." She took a breath. "FYI as they said in the olden days, I'm Ida Scott, Science officer." She pointed at the man sitting at the main console who had taken charge during the quake. "Zachary Cross Flane; acting Captain," He nodded to the pair and smiled when Ida added "Sir." She pointed across the room to the man they met when they arrived. "You've met Mr. Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock," she turned to the young man with the long dark hair sitting behind her. "Ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny assured them.

Ida rolled her eyes. "And that man that just left, that was Toby Zed; Archaeology and this," She placed her hands on the shoulders of the young woman that had answered Rose's earlier question. "Is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance." Ida moved to the other side of the room. "And this," she said turning to face them as she placed her hand on a lever. "This is home." She pulled the lever downwards causing the roof to open.

"Brace yourselves." Zach warned. "The sight of it sends some people mad."

The Doctors mouth dropped open as the overhead shutters pulled apart revealing a large black mass bathed in an eerie orange glow.

Rose stood next to him; eyes widening at the sight. "That's a black hole." she murmured softly as she looked over at him to gage his reaction.

"But that's impossible." he breathed out.

"This is bad, yeah?" she asked concernedly.

"Bad doesn't cover it." He looked back at her. "A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too." His gaze drifted back to the black hole. "Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity…time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed."

"So they can't be in orbit." Her eyes remained transfixed on the mass above them. "We should be pulled right in."

"We should be dead." he replied.

"And yet, here we are, beyond the laws of physics." Ida replied. "Welcome on board."

**-oOo-**

"This planet is called Krop Tor, _'The Bitter Pill'_," Ida informed them as they stood around the main console with her, Zach, Toby and Mr. Jefferson while examining the images of the black hole that had been recorded by the ship.

"The Bitter Pill." Rose repeated. "I like that."

"We're so far out, lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?" asked The Doctor.

As Zach began to explain the gravity field, Rose drifted away from the group to explore the room. One of Oods approached her and handed her a cup.

"Your refreshment." The alien bowed his head.

"Oh yeah, Thanks." she replied accepting the drink. "Thank you, M' sorry, what was your name?"

"We have no titles. We are as one." The Ood stated.

She looked at the alien confused for a moment before it stepped away from her. She spotted Danny and Scooti going over some paperwork and approached them. "Um, what are they called?" she asked; pointing after the alien.

"Oh c'mon, where have you been living?" Danny responded. "Everyone's got one."

"Well not me," she said plastering on a fake smile at his condescending tone. "So what are they?"

"They're the Ood."

"The Ood?" Rose repeated. "Well, that's Ood." she couldn't help but joke.

"Very Ood" Danny agreed. "But handy. They work the mineshaft, all the drilling and stuff. Supervision and Maintenance. They're born for it; basic slave race."

"You've got slaves." Rose asked incredulously.

"Don't start; she's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood" Scooti rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Well maybe I am, yeah." Rose said in annoyance. "Since when do humans need slaves?"

"But the Ood offer themselves." Danny attempted to explain. "If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die."

Rose turned to one of the Oods in disbelief. "Seriously, you like bein' ordered about?"

"It is all we crave." The Ood responded.

"Why's that then?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We have nothing else in life." the alien stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, well I used to think like that." Memories of working at Henrik's floated to the forefront of her mind. All the times she had felt stuck and wished for more until she finally met The Doctor. "A long time ago." she added before stepping away and returning to the group around the console who seemed to be in a bit of a debate. As she approached, Toby had taken the floor.

"It's buried beneath us, in the darkness…waiting." he was saying in a dark undertone.

"What's your job, chief dramatist?" Rose addressed the young man as she set her cup down and The Doctor beamed at her proudly.

Toby glared for a moment and then continued. "There was some sort of civilization. They buried something. Now it's reaching out; calling us in."

"And you came." The Doctor smiled.

"Well how could we not?" Ida replied.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here?" The Doctor asked the group rhetorically. "Why did you do that, why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there." He was grinning brightly. "Brilliant." He turned his attention to his right. "Excuse me ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me." The Captain replied.

"Just stand there, 'cause I'm gonna hug you." he paused. "Is that all right?"

"S'pose so." Zach nodded.

"Here we go, come on then." The Doctor wrapped his arms around the man who just grinned at his strange behavior. "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha!" He patted Zach on the back before releasing him and the man just shook his head as Rose put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. The Doctor gave her a wink and then turned to address the group once more. "But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk." Ida interrupted. "And how the hell did you get here?"

He and Rose exchanged a look. "Oh, I've got this um, this ship." He shook his head and scrunched up his face. "It's hard to explain, it just sort of appears."

"We can show you," Rose added. "We parked down the corridor from, oh what's it called." she put her hand to her forehead as she gestured to him. "Habitation area…"

"Three." he finished for her and she nodded in agreement.

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked.

"Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." The Doctor nodded and the group exchanged a sympathetic look. As he took in their expressions, he began to remember what Zach had said earlier about losing several areas of the structure. "But you said…you said." he paused again as his eyes widened. "You said storage five to eight." The Doctor spun around quickly and ran for the door as Rose trailed behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she called out to him as they sprinted through the corridors.

When they reached door sixteen he began to pound against it, repeatedly pressing the button on the wall for access. "No, no, no!" he screamed. "This is not happening!"

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked; placing a hand on his shoulder as he stared out the porthole.

"The TARDIS is gone." he replied in utter dispair as he moved back and slumped against the wall. "After the earthquake, this section collapsed."

"But, she's gotta be out there somewhere yeah?" Rose peered out the porthole herself.

"Look down." he told her.

As her eyes descended she saw nothing. The entire structure had given way and was gone. After a few seconds, The Doctor was sprinting back to the control room with Rose in tow. "The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet." He addressed Zach as he ran into the room. "But you've got robot drills heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling" Zach replied calmly.

"But I need my ship." The Doctor was becoming frantic. "It's all we've got." he said, gesturing to Rose. "It's our home."

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, _No Exceptions_." he emphasized the last two words. "You're machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place and that is the end of it." Zach shook his head to deter any further comment and walked away.

Rose felt her body tremble and she slowly sunk down into one of the swivel chairs. The TARDIS was gone and the heartbreak she heard in The Doctor's voice only drove the realization deeper. She knew how much he loved his ship. It was the last piece of his true home he had left and now it was lost too. Rose wondered what kind of life they could possibly have now that they were stuck on this impossible planet. Sure they could hitch a ride back with the crew once they left this place, but then what? Could The Doctor honestly settle down in a house and try to do domestic family life while they raised their daughter, no longer being able to travel or have the adventures he loved. While on occasion she secretly hoped for a slight bit of domesticity, she would never make him give up the traveling. She had hoped for maybe some sort of balance of family life and adventure while making a home together on the TARDIS but now it seemed that scenario was off the table.

Ida stepped forward. "I'll uh, put you on the duty roster." she told The Doctor. "We need someone in the laundry."

He stood frozen in place for a moment as the realization of the situation washed over him before finally daring a glance as Rose. She was sitting quietly in one of the swivel chairs; staring at the floor. "I'm so sorry," he said softly as he approached her and knelt down at her feet; taking her hands in his.

"Why?" she whispered; trying to hold back the tears as she looked up into his eyes.

"I've trapped you here, you and the baby."

"No," Rose shook her head. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen, so jus' stop worryin' about me." The room began to shake lightly once more and her eyes drifted upwards. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, underneath a black hole with no way out…" She looked back into his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you could worry about me jus' a little." She attempted a small teasing smile as he pulled her into his embrace; staring up into the black hole and holding her tightly.

After a few moments he released her. "I'll just go see if I can find us a room so you can get some rest." he said as he got to his feet. Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss to her forehead before turning and striding from the room.

Rose sighed and slumped back into the chair. She had wanted to stay strong in The Doctor's presence so as to not add any further stress, but now she could no longer hold back the tears. As they fell in earnest, she let her mind wander. Now that the TARDIS was gone and he could no longer travel, would he still want to be with her? And how would this affect their relationship? Could they stay together knowing that she would one day be gone as well and he would be stranded on some distant planet all alone with no means of escape?

"You alright?" came a soft voice to her right.

Looking up she saw Scooti holding out some tissue. "Yeah, thanks." she replied as she accepted them and dried her eyes. "S' jus' all a little overwhelmin', that's all." she added with a small laugh.

"So how far along are you?" The two women looked up to see Ida holding a beverage. "Sorry, I sort of overheard the conversation between you and The Doctor. Thought you might need something to relax you."

"Thanks." Rose smiled taking the drink from her. "M' almos' six weeks gone now."

"You poor thing." Scooti murmured, patting her hand. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, jus' a bit" Rose nodded. "With everthin' that's happened, S' a lot to take in."

"The Doctor seems to be taking the loss of your ship pretty hard." Ida leaned against the console. "When I showed him your sleeping quarters he didn't say much, just sat down in chair and stared out the window."

"Yeah, The TARDIS is our home." Rose looked down at her cup. "M' not sure what we're gonna do now." she sighed; placing the unfinished drink on the table and stood up. "I should really go check on him."

"And get some rest." added Ida.

"I'm really sorry about your ship." Scooti said softly; giving her a hug. "Maybe we can talk some more over breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you." Rose attempted a smile. "See you in the mornin'."

Scooti nodded and returned her smile before exchanging a sympathetic look with Ida as Rose left the room.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was still sitting in front of the window when Rose entered their quarters. The eerie glow from the black hole highlighted his features; making him look even more tired than usual.

"I've heard black holes are like gateways to another universe." she broke the silence.

"Not that one," he responded without turning around. "It just eats."

"Long way from home." She was starting to realize she might never see her mother again and pulled her phone from her pocket; pressing a few buttons. "No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you even if I could," she paused. "What would I tell her?"

The Doctor stood up and walked towards her; hands jammed in his pockets. "I promised her I would always take you back home."

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose said quietly.

"Not to end up stuck here." he sighed and bowed his head.

"Yeah," She reached out and cupped his cheek; bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "But stuck with you that's not so bad."

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Yeah?" he asked, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Yes." she replied firmly as she encircled her arms around his neck.

His sullen expression quickly transformed into a small smile and he leaned forward, crushing his lips to hers. After a few minutes, they broke apart and he pulled her over towards the bed. "You should rest. I know you're exhausted."

She nodded as she crawled beneath the covers. He removed his tie and then slipped off his trainers and jacket before settling down beside her and wrapping her in his arms.

"Doctor?" Rose said softly.

"Hmm?"

"When Zach mentioned to you earlier that they could give us a lift when they leave here, I jus' wanted you to know that I don't expect you to jus' find some place and settle down on the slow path. I mean, M' not expectin' you to get a house or anythin' like that and if there's a way to keep travelin' then…"

"Rose, we don't have to talk about this right now." he interrupted.

"I know, but I need you to know that jus' because we lost the TARDIS doesn't mean M' gonna force you into some sort a' domestic situation as an alternative."

"I know." he replied dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Now get some sleep."

Rose sighed as she closed her eyes; willing sleep to come and take away her thoughts and fears, at least for a little while.

The Doctor turned his head and continued to stare out the small window at the taunting unnaturalness of the black hole. His ship was gone and now because of that they were trapped in this place until the crew decided to leave. But then what? Find a planet and settle down, get a job and a mortgage. Those thoughts seemed to scare him more than facing Daleks and Cybermen at the same time. He silently cursed the universe for continuing to give him something his hearts desired, only to have something else taken away. He looked back at Rose who was curled up against him. She was worried about the same things and the words she said before she drifted off ate at him. She may not say it outright but he knew she wanted things to be a little domestic; they were starting a family after all and it tugged at his hearts to know that she would put his happiness above her own to keep him from being stuck somewhere. Sure, the TARDIS was their home and he always thought that at least he would have the traveling to fall back on one day when Rose was gone, but now… Until they knew for sure about the traits their unborn child would carry, it was quite possible that they could both be gone before him and he would have to live the rest of his lives in one place all alone. He took in her beautiful face as she slept.

"Oh, but you're worth it." he said softly; stoking her hair. And he knew in his hearts he meant it. If he had to trade all of time and space for one thing, just one thing...he'd do it for one life with her.

**-oOo-**

After only a couple of hours of sleep, The Doctor and Rose awoke to the sound of her phone ringing.

"What in the world?" she mumbled, reaching across The Doctor to grab it from the nightstand. She looked at the caller id but it was blank. "Hello?" she mumbled, sleepily.

After a few seconds of silence a deep growling voice filled her ear. "He is awake." it said; forcing her out of her haziness as she threw the phone to the floor.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked at her quizzically. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he sat up and grabbed her shoulders. "What is it?"

**-oOo-**

"The mysterious couple," Danny said dryly as The Doctor and Rose bounded down the stairs to the Ood habitation area. "How are you then? Settling in?"

"Yeah, sorry straight to business." The Doctor interjected. "The Ood, how do they communicate? I mean, with each other?"

"Oh," Danny shrugged. "Just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good." He looked over at Rose. "They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." Rose resisted the urge to smack the uncaring smirk off his face.

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?" The Doctor asked.

"'Cause earlier when I was havin' dinner, one of the Ood said somethin'…well, odd." Rose added with a small chuckle.

"Oh, an odd Ood." Danny replied sarcastically.

Rose chose to ignore him this time and continued. "And then I got somethin' else on my uh," She exchanged a quick look with The Doctor. "Communicator, thing."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Danny brushed her off. "Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them." He leaned over the catwalk to look at the group of Ood sitting on the benches below them. "They're so stupid." he dragged out the word. "They don't even tell us when they're ill."

As Rose advanced; fists clenched, The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him. "Calm down." he whispered softly, but before she could respond the room began to shake violently and Zach's voice came over the com link.

"Everyone evacuate eleven to thirteen." he yelled. "We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open."

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand and took off through the corridor towards the main control room with Danny on their heels. When they stepped through the door, the rest of the crew was waiting for them.

"We've lost sections eleven to thirteen. Everyone alright?" Zach looked around the room.

"I couldn't find Scooti." Ida replied. "Has anyone seen her?"

"Her biochip says she should be right here." Zach said staring at the screen.

"I've found her." The Doctor's voice was sullen.

The group followed his gaze up to the ceiling. On the opposite side of the thick glass, Scooti's lifeless body was drifting slowly towards the black hole. Rose gasped; covering her mouth with her hand and turned to bury her face into The Doctor's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." he murmured.

"She was twenty." Ida breathed out tearing her eyes away from the horrific scene and moving to close the overhead shutters. "Twenty years old."

They all stood staring at one another for a few moments as Rose wept quietly in The Doctor's arms. Suddenly there was loud thump and then the base was completely silent.

"It's stopped." Ida looked around the room. "We've stopped drilling, we've made it. Point zero."

**-oOo-**

After a short argument, The Doctor was able to convince Zach to allow him to accompany Ida into the mineshaft and Rose waited while he slipped the bright orange spacesuit over his brown pinstripes.

"What do you think?" he asked once he was dressed.

"S' kinda hot actually." she replied with a tongue in tooth grin.

The Doctor smiled brightly. "Okay, oxygen, nitro-balance, gravity…it's been ages since I wore one these."

Rose poked him in the chest. "I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?"

"Yes sir." he replied with a mock salute and then pulled her into his arms; kissing her deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alright you two, break it up." Zach hollered over his shoulder. "We're on a schedule."

Pulling back with a grin, The Doctor placed his helmet over his head; the inner LED's lighting up once it clicked into place.

"S' funny 'cause people back home think that space travel's gonna be all whizzing' about and teleports; antigravity." Rose paused, shaking her head. "But S' not is it? S' tough."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first." She laughed at their recurring joke and pulled his head down to place another kiss on his helmet; making him grin like a loon.

The Doctor stepped into the elevator shaft alongside Ida and turned to give Rose a reassuring smile. She returned it; giving him a small wave, which he returned as well.

Rose moved over to watch the monitors as the elevator made its descent and Zach's voice came over the com link.

"You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own."

"Don't forget to breathe." Rose added. "Breathing's good."

"Rose, stay off the com." Zach replied.

"Not a chance." she grinned to herself, and heard The Doctor give a small chuckle.

The room began to shake again and Rose managed to catch herself before she dropped to the floor. "Doctor? Doctor are you alright?" she called into the transmitter.

Zach's voice soon joined her. "Ida, report to me. Doctor?"

"It's alright. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now." he responded loud and clear.

Rose exhaled a deep breath. "What's it like down there?"

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave; cavern. It's massive." he paused for a moment. "Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilization."

"Oi, Toby. Sounds like you got plenty of work." she addressed the young man sitting on the floor a few feet away.

"Concentrate now people. Keep on the mission." Zach interjected.

"Captain, sir." Danny's voice broke through the link. "There's something happening with the Ood."

"What are they doing?"

"They're staring at me." he said nervously in an almost whisper. "I've told them to stop but they won't."

Zach put his fingers to his temples and sighed. "Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at. Just keep an eye on them."

"Everything all right up there?" Inquired The Doctor

"Yeah, yeah." Rose said quickly.

"It's fine." Zach agreed, followed by a sarcastic "Great." from Danny.

"Ok, well we've found something down here. It looks like metal; like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word may be trapdoor. Not a good word; trapdoor. Never met a trap door I liked."

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida added.

"Do you think it opens?" asked Zach.

"That's what trap doors tend to do." The Doctor replied.

Zach ran his hands over his face. "Rose, ask Toby if he got anywhere with decoding the symbols."

Rose looked over to the young man huddled on the floor but before she could ask he spoke up.

"I know what it says." His voice was very calm and deeper than normal. Then he began to stand and she gasped at the sight of his face. He was completely covered in the indecipherable symbols and his eyes were blood red. He tilted his head and spoke again; his voice taking on a low growl. _"These are the words of the beast, and he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."_

Mr. Jefferson pulled his gun and stepped in front Rose; shielding her. "Officer stand down." he said sharply; taking aim. "Stand down."

"What's going on?" The Doctor's worried voice came over the com link. "Rose, are you ok?"

Toby's body began to shudder and his eyes started to glow as the symbols on his skin transformed into a thick black mist that began to take possession of the Ood in the room as he dropped to the floor. Their eyes took on the same shade of red and they began speaking as one. _"We are the legion of the beast. The legion shall be many, and the legion shall be few."_

"Rose? What is it?" The Doctor sounded frantic. "Rose, I'm coming back up."

The three Ood began advancing on them as the ship started to shake again and Mr. Jefferson opened fire. Rose covered her face and turned away from the sight.

Danny came barreling through the door and slammed it shut behind him. "It's all of them; all of the Ood are infected."

"Jefferson, what's happening there?" asked Zach.

"We're safe for now. Running low on ammunition though. How about you?"

"All I've got is a bolt gun, with one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on up there?" The Doctor shouted over the speaker. "Where's Rose."

"She's here and she's safe." Mr. Jefferson replied; placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a concerned look. She nodded in agreement; still unable to speak. "She's in my care Doctor."

"Ida, Doctor, I want you back up here immediately." Zach ordered.

"But we come so far." objected Ida. "And it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"Ida, that's an order." Zach replied. "I'm initiating strategy nine. No arguments." There was a slight bit of feedback and then the com link was silent. "Ida! Ida!" he shouted.

After a few long moments the sound of static filled the air once more followed by The Doctor's voice. "Rose, we're coming back."

Rose took a deep breath and leaned down to speak into the microphone. "Best news I've heard all day." The sound of a gun cocking turned her attention towards her left where Mr. Jefferson was standing over Toby. "What are you doin'?"

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it yourself."

She glanced over at Toby who was cowering in fear. "So you're gonna start shootin' your own people now, is that what you're gonna do?"

"If necessary." he replied coldly; eyes never leaving the younger man's in front of him.

"Well then you're gonna have to shoot me if necessary." Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "So what's it gonna be?"

Mr. Jefferson's eyes drifted back to her stern expression and he slowly lowered his weapon. "Fine, but if there's any sign of trouble, I'll shoot him." He gave Toby a pointed look.

Rose knelt down and put her arms around Toby's shaking form. "It'll be alright. I promise." She attempted to console him as the lights flickered and then went out; plunging them into darkness.

The screen on the control panel lit up. Its light the only source in the blinding darkness as an image of several Ood came into focus and the unearthly voice that had taunted them earlier once again filled the room.

_"This is the darkness. This is my domain. You little things that live in the light; clinging to your feeble suns, which die in the end. Only the darkness remains."_

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself."

_"You know my name."_

Zach leaned back in his chair. "What do you want?"

"You will die here, all of you. This planet is your grave."

"If you are the beast, which one?" inquired The Doctor. "'Cause this universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. Which Devil are you?"

_"All of them."_

"How did you end up on this rock?" he asked; determined to get control over the situation.

_"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity."_

"When was this?"

_"Before time."_

"What does that mean?"

_"Before light and time and space and matter. Before cataclysm. Before this universe was created."_

"That's impossible." The Doctor scoffed. "No life could have existed back then."

_"Is that your religion?" _The beast inquired.

"It's a belief."

_"You know nothing, the killer of his own kind."_ The Doctor was silent. _"All of you, so small," _The beast began to taunt each of them in turn. _"The Captain so scared of command. The soldier haunted by the eyes of is wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The boy who lied. The Virgin. And the young girl out of her time; so far from home. The valiant child whose fragile mortal life's end will be heralded by the sound of the drums."_

"Shut up." Rose's voice wavered at first, but then gathered strength. "Jus' shut up!" she told the voice. "You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Rose, don't listen to it." The Doctor said reassuringly.

_"You will die child." _growled the beast._ "And I will live."_

The monitor flickered and the image of the Ood was replaced by a giant horned creature that began to cackle and roar. The crew members all began talking at once; their fears bringing out their irrationality.

"All of you stop it!" The Doctor and Rose's voices rang out simultaneously.

The men turned to face Rose as The Doctor's voice continued over the com link. "That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works." Danny butted in.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth better than mine? 'Cause I'll tell you what I see, Humans. Brilliant humans who travel all the way across space in a little rocket; right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery." he paused and chuckled. "Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his officer, his friends, all with one advantage. The beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him…"

The Doctor's speech was cut short by a loud banging noise as the cable to the elevator snapped and plummeted down the shaft.

Rose gasped and grabbed the microphone. "Doctor, we lost the cable." Her words were met with silence. "Doctor are you all right? Doctor answer me!"

"Coms are down Rose." Zach replied sullenly. "There's no way to reach them, they're stuck down there."

"No, no, no, no." She shook her head. "I refuse to believe that."

A loud popping sound came from the door to her right, followed by a shower of sparks.

"The Ood are cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in." Zach's voice was accompanied by static.

"Yeah, we've got the same problem down here." Mr. Jefferson replied.

"Right." Rose took charge. "So we need to stop them, get out, or both."

"I'll take both, yeah." Danny crossed his arms. "But how?"

"You heard The Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? 'Cause he was makin' sense. He was tellin' ya to _think _your way out of this. C'mon!" she yelled at the three remaining men in the room; startling them. "For starters we need some lights. Zach," She leaned down to the microphone. "There's got to be some sort a' power somewhere."

"I could reroute the power from the rocket's generators. Its got an independent supply. Hold on, channeling rocket feed in three…two…one…power!"

"Let there be light." Danny murmured as the overheads flickered back on.

"Okay," Rose nodded. "Now we need a way out. Zach, Mr. Jefferson, you work on that. Toby, any ideas on how to translate that language?" She turned to the young man who was still sitting on the floor.

"Maybe. Since that thing was in my head, the letters seem to make a little more sense."

"Great, you work on that then and Danny boy," She walked back to the control panel where he was going over some calculations on the screen. "You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stoppin' them?"

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

Rose placed her fingers to her temples in anticipation of the growing migraine. "Well that's handy, listin' all the things we haven't got." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We haven't got a swimmin' pool either. Or a Tesco's."

Danny pursed his lips. "I can do it, hypothetically. If you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy between the Ood. They'd pretty much spark out."

"There we are then," she smiled. "Knew you'd find somethin'."

"But," he continued. "I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We would have to go into the Ood habitation area."

"That's what we'll do then." She gave him a pat on the back. "Mr. Jefferson, Sir." She looked over the older man's shoulder as he pulled up the schematics of the ship. "Any way out?"

"Just about. We can access the maintenance tunnels from here. The captain can manipulate the oxygen field; creating discrete pockets of atmosphere so that we can forgo respirators."

"Okay, now we jus' need to get to Ood habitation. Work out a route." She lightly kicked Danny in the bum as she made her way back towards the elevator shaft. "We're gonna get you back Doctor."

"Pregnant women are so bossy." Danny muttered to Mr. Jefferson, who grinned as he continued to punch coordinates into the monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Ok first off I want to say thanks for the reviews I've been getting. It really makes me feel good to know people are enjoying the story and it even motivates me to write more often. I'm even almost finished with the next chapter already, and I'm really excited about it. At this rate I may even be able to get a few chapters ahead at a time; which is good because I want to do this right and make sure you are all left with a complete story when it's all said and done, but I'm still only going to stick with posting one chapter a week. I know, I know, the impatience monster gets to me too, but honestly what fun would it be if I posted everything at once and then you didn't have that little something to look forward to every Friday. Not that Friday's aren't already enjoyable, seeing as they are the start of the weekend and all. Me, I love Friday's myself. Oh, look I'm channeling my inner 10****th**** Doctor with all this rambling. So I'll just be quiet now and let you read the remaining Impossible Planet/Satan Pit Storyline which has lent the recognizable dialogue to my story. That's it; I'll leave you to it now. Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Devils and Legends**

The Doctor and Ida were looking over the damaged elevator. When they heard the cable snap, they had just managed to pry open the doors and leap to safety as it came crashing down upon them. Their only way out of the cavern, now scraps of metal littering the ground.

"Well, we've got all this cable; we might as well use it." Ida said; picking through the rubble. "The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through."

"And then what?" The Doctor turned back to her.

"Abseil into the pit."

"Abseil." he nodded. "Right."

"We're running out of air with no way back." she pointed out.

"I'll get back." his voice was firm. "Rose is up there."

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit." Ida retorted in a frustrated tone.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then began disentangling the cables. "Fine, but I go down. Not you."

Ida glanced at him in surprise but said nothing as she helped him attach one end of the cable to the drum. Grabbing the other end The Doctor began to fasten it around his waist, trying to fight his inner turmoil as he made his way back over to the opening of the pit. "How do I get myself into these things?" he muttered as he stared into the gaping darkness.

**-oOo-**

"They're breaking through!" Danny shouted over the loud popping sounds coming from the opposite side of the airtight metal door. He raised his hands defensively as a shower of sparks cascaded over him.

Mr. Jefferson was pulling up part of the grating that led down into the maintenance tunnels. "Danny we've got to go now!" he shouted back; tossing the grating aside.

"Almost done." The younger man finished a few more keystrokes and pulled a computer chip from the console; holding it up triumphantly. "Put this in the monitor, and it's a bad day to be an Ood."

Mr. Jefferson smiled in relief. "Okay Danny, you go first." He pointed down to the tunnel opening. "Then you Miss Tyler, then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position."

Rose grasped his shoulder. "We're comin' back, have you got that?" she said sternly. "We're comin' back to this room and we're gettin' The Doctor out."

He placed his own hand atop hers and looked into her eyes reassuringly. "I promise."

Rose nodded and then turned to follow Danny down into the tunnel.

"Straight on until you find junction seven point one." Zach's voice filtered through the com link. "I'll be feeding you air."

On hands and knees they continued to make their way through the tunnels as they passed through the first three junctions. While they waited for Zach to filter the air to the next location, a loud banging rang out from the section they had just vacated.

"What was that?" Danny's breath quickened.

"The junction in Habitat Five's been opened." Zach replied. "It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels."

"Open the gate Zach!" Danny's calm demeanor had quickly deteriorated into an erratic fearfulness as he began pounding on the gate with his fist.

"Danny," Rose grabbed his arm; trying to calm him. "That's not helpin'."

"I'm going to buy us some time." Mr. Jefferson spoke up as he turned to make his way back down the tunnel in the direction from which they came.

Rose looked back at him in surprise. "What are you doin'? You can't go back down there."

"Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it." He cocked his firearm and headed down the tunnel.

A creaking sound followed by a sharp hiss signaled the next gate opening, but it was soon drowned out by the loud ringing of gunfire.

"Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!" Zach shouted over the com link. "You've got to go John. Now move!"

Rose was halfway through the gate when it began lowering. "Mr. Jefferson!" she cried out as Toby pulled her backwards to keep her from being crushed. The last thing she saw before the gate separated them; trapping in the remaining air was the defeated look on the older man's face as he realized he wasn't going to make it in time. She placed her hand on the now closed gate and turned to look at the two men behind her who sat frozen. Crawling over towards them, she leaned back against the wall and put her face in her hands.

"Report," Zach's voice was shaky. "Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD…" There was a long pause. "Deceased, with honors. 43K two point one."

"Zach," Danny tried to steady himself. "We're at the final junction, nine point two. And uh, if my respects can be on record…he saved our lives."

Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve and gave the young man a small smile and nod in agreement to his statement.

"Noted." Zach replied. "Opening nine point two."

Toby screamed as the gate lifted and they were staring into the blood red eyes of the Ood."

"We've got to go back!" Danny was pushing Rose the opposite direction.

"We can't go back! The gate's sealed." Toby shouted.

Rose immediately took in her surroundings and began looking for a way out. She smiled in relief when she saw the small section of grating above her and after a couple of well-placed measures of force; she shoved it up and out of the way. "So we go up. C'mon boys." She lifted herself up through the floor and reached down to give each of the men a hand up, before taking off down the corridor towards the Ood Habitat.

Danny pushed ahead, running immediately to the control panel and inserting the chip. As the reading on the monitor dropped to zero, the Ood began to grab their heads in pain and collapse.

"You did it!" Rose grabbed Danny into hug and then turned to Toby to do the same. Pulling back she leaned in to the microphone on the console. "Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get The Doctor."

**-oOo-**

Ida dusted off her hands. "That should hold it." she said as she walked towards The Doctor. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now." He leaned over the opening slightly. "But there's that itch again. Go down, go down, go down." Bouncing on the balls of his feet; he turned to her and grinned.

Ida shook her head and smiled back. "The urge to jump, do you know where it comes from, that sensation?" she asked as she checked the fastenings on his harness. "Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us, calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch."

"No, that's not it." he argued half-heartedly. "That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall!" he wagged his eyebrows as he launched himself backwards into the dark chasm.

"Doctor!" Ida shouted grabbing the brake lever on the drum to halt his descent. She took a breath, hoping their connection over the com link was still working properly. "Are you okay?"

A few seconds passed, but then his voice responded. "Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. Okay then, lower me down."

In an attempt to steady their nerves, The Doctor and Ida lightly debated over the origins of the beast. They had only been chatting for what seemed like a matter of minutes when the screeching sound of the drum halting filled the air.

"That's it." Ida called down to him. "That's all we got. You getting any sort of readout?"

"Nothing." The Doctor looked below him. "Could be miles to go yet or could be thirty feet. No way of telling." He tilted his head in thought. "I could survive thirty feet."

"Oh no you don't." Ida argued putting the drum in reverse. "I'm pulling you back up." Suddenly the drum halted again. "What are you doing?"

"You bring me back, we're just gonna sit there and run out of air." he said quietly. "I've got to go down."

"But you can't Doctor, you can't." she pleaded. "I don't want to die on my own."

"I know, but I have to do this." The Doctor began loosening the cable around his waist and then paused as he felt a shudder go through him. "If they get back in touch…" he swallowed roughly. "If you talk to Rose, tell her…"

So many things were running through his mind. If these were his last words to her, what did he say? I love you; I'm sorry, have a fantastic life for me?

"Tell her…"

He had stranded her here with no way home. She would never see her mother again and now…now it was possible he was going to leave her too. There was an extreme possibility that he would not make it out of this. That he would never see her again; never get to hold his child. What could he possibly say that would ever be enough? He sighed, knowing half the things he wanted to say sounded like a finality, but he also didn't want to leave her with nothing if he didn't return.

"There's an agency I used to work for called Unit. Rose knows about it. They set up an account for me a long time ago that has been accruing interest over the years. I recently had her name added to the account and with the money; she and the baby will be set for life."

The Doctor hoped without the words, Rose would still see the meaning in the gift he was bestowing. He began to unlatch the cables from his belt, trying to steady his hands. If this one act did lead to his end, he just couldn't bring himself to allow the words to come from someone else if he couldn't be the one to say them to her.

"Tell her the password is the place where she and I first met, where I first took her hand…and told her to _run_." he whispered the last word as the final cable was detached and he was swallowed by darkness.

Ida stood motionless; staring down into the blackness of the pit. Her final cry of "Don't go!" had fallen on deaf ears. A crackle of static startled her out her daze.

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida can you hear me?" Rose's voice was shaking.

Ida swallowed. "He's gone." she said softly.

Back up in the drilling area, Rose's face paled. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He fell into the pit." A brief interlude of static passed and Ida continued. "And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

Rose squeezed the communicator tighter. "But, what do you mean he fell?"

"Well, I couldn't stop him." she replied defensively before pausing to collect herself. "He said...he said to tell you that he set up an account for you and the baby with something called Unit. You're to give them a password to access it. He said the password was where you first met; where he told you to run."

Rose not only felt like she was going to be sick, but she thought that her legs might give out at any moment. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the shock overtook her; barely even registering Zach taking the communicator from her hand. "I'm sorry." he said softly, but she didn't respond. Her whole world at that moment had shattered into pieces and she could barely breathe.

"Ida," Zach paused and shook his head. "There's no way of reaching you. You're ten miles down and…we can't get there."

"You should see this place Zach, it's beautiful." Ida's voice was soft and reserved as she tried to make light of the situation. "Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring the mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again." he paused again for a response. "Officer Scott?"

"It's all right." her voice wavered, "Just go…and good luck."

"And you." He hung his head. "Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. We're leaving." he ordered as he moved away from the control panel.

Rose shook her head. "M' not leavin'." she said softly.

Zach spun around to face her. "Rose, there's space for you and a job if you want it. We can make sure you have a place to call home, for you and the baby."

"No, M' gonna wait for The Doctor. Jus' like he'd wait for me."

Zach looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, but he's dead."

Rose shook her head again. "You don't him. 'Cause he's not…" Her voice broke as she attempted to hold back the tears. "M' tellin' you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I…" The tears were falling in earnest now. "I love him. He's my soulmate; he's the father of my child. I won't leave him down there all on his own."

Zach nodded sadly at the heartbreak in the young woman's voice. "Then I apologize for this. Danny, Toby," He beckoned the two men. "Make her secure."

They each grabbed her by an arm and she began to struggle wildly. "No, no! M' not leavin'." She watched as Zach approached her with a syringe. "No! What is that? Get that away from me!"

"It's a mild sedative Rose." he assured her. "It won't hurt you or the baby."

"No!" she screamed. "You can't do this, you can't! Let me go!" It only took seconds for the sedative to take effect and then she was swallowed by darkness.

Zach lifted her gently over his shoulder. "I have lost too many people. I am not going to leave you and your unborn child here to die." he said, heading down the corridor with Danny and Toby falling into step behind him.

**-****oOo-**

Deep in the heart of the planet, The Doctor opened his eyes slowly and sat up. The glass on his helmet had been shattered by the fall, but he almost didn't notice since there was plenty of oxygen to breathe in the cavern. A noise from above startled him and he looked up to see a large rocket moving away from the planet.

"Rose." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and took a breath. At least she was safe and if he couldn't find some way of getting out of this place and back to her, then the money he procured would take care of her and the baby. The thought of never being able to see Rose again, to never see his daughter grow up made his hearts ache. He removed his helmet to wipe away a tear and shook his head in an attempt to focus.

Getting to his feet; he dusted himself off and began to take in his surroundings. The cave walls had depictions of a battle between man and beast. As he studied the artwork, he noticed two pedestals; each with an urn sat on top. Reaching out he brushed his fingers against the urn closest to him and both began to glow simultaneously. Confusion lit his features until he heard a growling noise come out of the darkness. There, chained to the solid rock of the cavern, stood the beast. Illuminated by a red glow, it was massive beyond belief; an all-out giant. Its features were twisted and grotesque. Large black horns adorned its head and its eyes were deep black pits; each housing a ball of fire. The beast grinned; jagged teeth bared as it growled in victorious pleasure.

As soon as the surprise wore off, The Doctor began to analyze the creature before him. "I accept you exist." he admitted. "I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that." He tilted his head, pondering. "I don't understand. I was expected down here, given a safe landing and air. You need me for something, what for?"

The beast growled loudly as it pulled against its restraints in attempts to get at the Time Lord.

The Doctor took another step forward. "You spoke before, I heard your voice; an intelligent voice actually. But looking at you now all I see is the Beast. Where's the intelligence gone?" He puzzled for a moment deep in thought. "Oh, no." The color drained from his face in realization and he looked upwards to where he had previously seen the rocket. "Rose."

**-oOo-**

Rose was still feeling slightly groggy when she awoke. '_When I get my hands on Zach'_, she thought angrily as she pressed a hand to her forehead and attempted to sit up, only to feel something restraining her. Focusing until her vision was clear; she looked down at the offending item and realized it was a seatbelt. Looking out the window to her right she could see the massive black hole in the distance as the rocket carried them further away and a fresh wave of anxiety began to build in her chest as she struggled to remove the item binding her to her seat.

"It's alright Rose, you're safe." Danny called out. Glancing to her left, he gave her a reassuring smile and Toby; who was sat between them nodded in agreement.

She shook her head. "No. I told you M' not leavin' The Doctor!" She took a quick look at her surroundings until her eyes rested on the bolt gun in the seat in front of her. Picking it up, she pointed it towards Zach; who was piloting the rocket. "Take me back to the planet!" she shouted. "Take me back to him right now or I'll shoot!"

Zach remained calm and looked at her over his shoulder. "Would you though? Would you really?" He gave her a pointed look. "Is that what your Doctor would want?"

Dejectedly, Rose lowered the gun and slumped back in her seat. "No," she replied softly. She knew all too well that he would have done the same thing and sent her away. Just like he did on Satellite 5.

"Sorry, but it's too late anyway." Zach continued. "Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right? To make sure you were safe?"

She chose not to respond as Toby began to chuckle.

"Hey, she's upset. Try to have some compassion." Danny scolded as he smacked his colleague's arm. "What's the joke anyway?"

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Just, we made it. We escaped. We actually did it."

"Not all of us." Rose muttered bitterly as she buckled herself back into the chair.

**-oOo-**

"You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter." The Doctor was pacing as he babbled to the amusement of the beast. "The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal." he paused. "Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant!" He grinned as his clever brain began to put the pieces together. "That's just the body, but the mind, the mind can escape." He twirled around as he came to his deduction. "You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up a long time ago. They need me alive, because if you're escaping then I have to stop you."

The Doctor looked around the room and his eyes settled over a large rock. "If I destroy your prison your body is destroyed. Your mind with it."

Picking up the rock with both hands he lifted it above his head; ready to smash the urn when a look of horror crossed his face and he lowered his arms; dropping the rock in the process.

"But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me." His voice lost its edge. "If I destroy the planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket…" he breathed. "The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole." he grimaced. "I'll have to sacrifice Rose and our baby."

The beast grinned wickedly and began to laugh.

**-oOo-**

Looking back out the window, Rose absentmindedly ran a hand over her stomach. "It makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" Danny inquired as he continued to punch coordinates into the monitor above his head.

"I mean, it could've killed us. Ripped out the air, burned us, anythin' really. But why did it let us go?" Her thoughts drifted as she stared off into space. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Danny was now looking at her confusedly.

"Unless it wanted us to escape." she finished.

"Hey Rose do us a favor," Toby cut her off; leaning towards her. "Shut up!" he whispered harshly.

Rose bit back a response as the anger flashed in her eyes and leaned back into her chair. It wouldn't do any good to get into a fight with the young man right now, although when they reached their destination she might have a few things to say. '_Stupid git._' she thought to herself as she returned her gaze to the window. She tried to imagine what she would do for the rest of her life. The Doctor had set up an account for her and the baby; which she was grateful for, but she didn't care about the money. She wanted him, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She never expected him to settle down, nor would she want him to. She had loved their life of adventure. '_Had', _she noticed the past tense. Was it all past tense now? She didn't want to believe it was true, but she had lost him and now she would be alone for the rest of her life on some remote planet in the distant future. He would never get to see his daughter grow up, and she would never get to share her life with him like she had so desperately wanted. Sinking back into her chair, she allowed the silent tears to flow.

**-oOo-**

"So that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment I dunno." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and turned back towards the beast. "But if I kill you, I kill her and the baby."

The laughter continued to spill from the demonic creature's mouth intermittent with fierce growls, angering The Doctor that much more. A smug grin lit up his face as he clasped his hands behind his back and strolled forwards.

"Except that implies, in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils, that she's just a victim." He touched his tongue to the back of his front teeth. "But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon," he continued with mustered bravado. "If I believe in one thing, just one thing," he growled; his voice laced with conviction. "I believe in her!"

Reaching down, he retrieved the rock and quickly smashed both urns as the beast reared back and began to roar in agony while white hot flames shot out of its body.

"This is your freedom!" The Doctor shouted; tossing the rock back onto the ground. "Free to die! You're going into that black hole, and I'm riding with you!"

The beast continued to struggle as it tried to reach for him; lashing out as much as it could while still bound by the restraints. The Doctor gave it a feral grin; wiggling his fingers mockingly in a gesture that showed he was beyond fearing the now powerless creature before him. The ceiling of the cave began to break apart and debris was raining down upon them as the beast continued to thrash about wildly. Dodging as many of the falling rocks as he could The Doctor continued to sprint across the cave, looking for any type of sanctuary. The shaking became worse and he stumbled backwards falling against a solid wooden structure. As his eyes drifted upwards, he was met with salvation. There, in all its astounding glory, stood the TARDIS.

**-oOo-**

The rocket began shuddering violently as the alarms sounded.

"What's going on?" Danny shouted.

Zach stared at the monitor in horror. "We've lost the funnel. The gravity's collapsed. We're headed straight for the black hole."

"S' the planet. The planet's movin'." Rose called back; eyes still fixed out the window. "S' fallin'." she turned back towards the men and gasped in surprise and terror. Toby was now facing her; eyes blood red and blazing and once again covered in symbols.

"Oh my god, what is he?" Zach, having heard the commotion, was now staring wide-eyed over his shoulder.

"I am the rage and the blood and the ferocity." The beast through Toby growled as flames began erupting from his mouth. "I shall never die; the thought of me is forever. Nothing will ever destroy me, noth-"

Rose pulled back her clinched fist; shaking it lightly to ebb away some of the pain as the former archeologist; now turned monster's face registered slight bewilderment to the assault. "That's for tellin' me to shut up!" She reached down and grabbed the bolt gun; aiming it towards the front window and fired. "Now go back to hell!" she shouted; unbuckling his seatbelt and allowing the suction to pull him out of the ship and into space towards the black hole.

Zach quickly activated the emergency shields to cover the broken window and stabilize the air. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

"But we stopped him." Rose replied calmly. "That's what The Doctor would have done."

"Some victory." Zach shook his head. "But hey, the first human beings to fall inside a black hole." He attempted to joke. "How about that? History."

Rose and Danny shared an exasperated look and then all at once the shaking ceased. The ship began to right itself and move away from the black hole.

"What's happened?" Rose asked; her voice slightly hopeful.

"We're turning. We're turning around." Zach said in disbelief. "We're turning away."

There was a loud crackling sound followed by static and then a voice came over the intercom. "Sorry about the hijack Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS."

Rose gasped aloud and covered her mouth as her heart leapt inside her chest. He was alive.

"Now, first things first." The Doctor continued. "I'm looking for a short, feisty blonde. Extremely gorgeous, goes by the name Rose Tyler. Have you seen her?"

Rose began to giggle uncontrollably. "M' here Doctor!" she shouted. "S' me, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity." he scoffed. "My people practically invented black holes." he paused as if in thought. "Well, in fact they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh and Captain, can we do a swap? Say, if you give me back the beautiful mother of my child, I'll give you Ida Scott. How about that?"

"She's alive?" Zach was ecstatic and Danny began bouncing happily in his seat.

"Yeah, a bit of oxygen starvation but she should be alright." The Doctor replied. "I'm afraid I couldn't save the Ood though. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet." he finished with a slight touch of sadness in his voice. "Anyway," he quickly shifted to a more upbeat tone. "Here we are, entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed."

**-oOo-**

Ida began to stir slowly from the floor and rubbed her eyes before taking in her surroundings. "What is this place?" she asked; her mouth open in wonder.

"My ship of course." The Doctor replied nonchalantly. "And now it's time we return you to yours." He smiled; offering her a hand up.

As they walked to the door she stopped and turned to him. "I just want to say thank you." she said with a smile. "You saved my life."

"Well, you technically helped me get back my ship, so let's call it even." he replied, extending his hand.

Ida looked at him in bemusement before reaching out to shake it. "Really though, Thank you Doctor."

He nodded as she turned to exit the ship and then headed back to the controls.

After a few minutes, he heard the key in the lock and the door burst open. Rose stared at him for a moment; slightly in shock and then a grin began to spread across her features, only to be mirrored across his own face and then they were running towards one another. He scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly against him as her feet dangled in the air. She encircled her arms around his neck; breathing in his scent as he began to swing her back and forth, both of them giggling with happiness. Setting her down, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"I was so scared." she whispered as he pulled back.

"Me too." he replied softly; running his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

"Doctor, we're ready when you are." Zach's voice filled the room; interrupting their reunion.

"Right." he replied moving back towards the console as he quickly divested himself of his spacesuit. Tossing the garment over the jumpseat, he adjusted his tie and slipped his trainers back on. "Okay," He flipped a few levers, releasing the rocket from the TARDIS's gravity field. "You're good to go. Have a safe trip home. And the next time you get curious about something," he sighed and shook his head. "Oh, what's the point? You'll just go blundering in." He leaned forward to nuzzle Rose's nose. "The human race." he mused.

"But Doctor, what did you find down there?" Ida inquired. "That creature, what was it?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Never did decipher that writing. But that's good. Day I know everything, might as well stop." His grin faded when he saw the look on Rose's face.

"It said I was gonna die soon." she said softly.

He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "It lied." he said firmly.

Rose attempted a weak smile. The fear and anger raging within were battling for dominance and she pulled away from him slightly; running her fingers along the console as she tried to regain control. The fact that he was alive filled her with elation, but he had also been reckless according to what Ida had told her about him leaping into the pit. She had almost lost him…again and this time it would have been by his own doing. The revelation that he had completely disregarded his life for an unknown outcome made her unbelievably angry and you do not want to anger a Tyler woman. Especially a pregnant one.

"Right, onwards and upwards." The Doctor declared as he continued his goodbyes to the crew. "Ida, see you again…maybe."

"I hope so." Ida agreed.

"And thanks boys!" Rose added sincerely. She may not have been happy about them making her leave The Doctor behind but she knew they were only trying to help her and she was grateful to them for that.

"Hold on though Doctor," Ida interjected. "You never really said. You two, who are you?"

"Oh," he paused, glancing over at Rose; a tender smile gracing his lips. "The Stuff of Legend."

He flipped the last lever, sending them into the vortex and when he looked up he noticed Rose had moved to the opposite side of the console with her back to him. He figured she must be just as exhausted as he was and that they could both do with a relaxing evening.

"So," he began as he moved to stand in front of her. "How about I make you a cup of that special herbal tea we picked up on Belannia II? Just what you need after a day like this a nice relaxing cup of…" His suggestion was immediately abandoned as a loud cracking sound filled the air. He definitely hadn't been expecting it and at that moment he realized that Rose Tyler could definitely give her mother's slap a run for its money. He looked at her with wide eyes as he cradled his stinging cheek. "What was that for?"

"What the hell were you thinkin' goin' into that pit?" she yelled back at him.

"Rose, I had to do something to get out of there." he tried to explain. "I was trying to find a way back to you."

"Oh I see, so you thought '_Oh look, there's a big, dark, hole in the ground. Don't know what's down there or if I'll survive, but hey, let's jump in anyway_.' 'Cause I gotta say Doctor, that was your best plan ever." Her sarcastic tone was not at all lost on him.

"What would you have me do?" he growled back; his own pent up anger from the past two days now starting to spill out. "Just sit around; twiddling my thumbs and making meaningful chit chat as I waited for the air to run out? It was my responsibility to take action, that's who I am!"

"Oh don't you go gettin' all '_oncoming storm_' with me!" she bit back. "You had no idea how deep that thing was. You could've died falling down there."

"I would have regenerated!" he shouted back. His face was now inches from hers and he wasn't even aware he had moved. His hearts were pounding as the adrenaline coursed through his body and his eyes flickered briefly to her lips.

"Oh, of course, I forgot." She threw her hands in the air. "That makes it all better then. Of all the stupid, arrogant reasons to…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips came crashing down on hers as she was pushed backwards into one of the coral struts. Rose moaned as he pressed his hips firmly against hers, his arousal evident as he quickly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along hers. The Doctor then yanked down the zip of her jacket and pushed it down her arms; tossing it behind him as her hands moved from gripping his shoulders to running through his thick chocolate locks.

"M' still mad at you." she breathed out as his lips found her pulse point.

"I know." he replied, pulling her shirt over her head and nipping at her collarbone.

Rose gasped as he thrusted his hips into hers and then began trailing kisses across her chest and then back up again. "I almost lost you today."

"Never," he mumbled into her neck and then pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "I will always find a way back to you."

Claiming her mouth once more and using the wall as leverage, he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs tightly around his waist and then he quickly carried her down the corridor and into their bedroom; kicking the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was not a big fan of the episode Love and Monsters. It wasn't horrible, but I felt that it was just one of those filler episodes that a lot of shows have and thus a wasted opportunity for more Doctor and Rose fluff; considering Billie was leaving at the end of the season. For that same line of reasoning about filler episodes, I will also be skipping The Doctor's Daughter in season 4. (sorry David) I apologize in advance to anyone that liked that character, but seeing as she really hasn't been mentioned since that episode, I didn't feel she was important to my AU storyline. Now watch, now that I've said that, Capaldi's Doctor will probably mention her sometime this season. LOL!**

**Also, one of the scenes in this chapter was inspired by a clip in Army of Ghosts in which The Doctor and Rose are running along hand in hand, and laughing while looking over their shoulders.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hello Stranger**

Rose had been watching The Doctor stare off into space from his position on the jumpseat for over five minutes now. His usual manic energy had been sparse as of late and she was starting to get a little worried.

"Doctor," she called out. He turned his head towards her; finally noticing her presence in the room and plastered a smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. She sighed and walked over to sit beside him; taking his hand in hers. "So, I noticed we've been floatin' about in the vortex for almost two weeks now. You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he brushed off the question. "The TARDIS needed some routine maintenance and I thought you could do with some rest."

It was an outright lie and she knew it. He was giving her that same look he always gave her whenever he claimed to be '_always alright'_ and she bit back her urge to call him on it. She couldn't keep having this same argument with him when she knew he wasn't going to give her a real answer. Although their relationship had already progressed so deeply, he still had trouble opening up to her about certain things. She could only hope that in time, if she remained patient, he would eventually break down those final walls.

"Fine, but I think I've had my fill of rest, yeah? So if you're not ready for another adventure right away, I did promise mum I would help her pack up Mickey's flat."

"Right." The Doctor began rubbing the back of his neck. "Forgot about that. Okay." He hopped to his feet and began setting the coordinates. "2007, Powell Estates. London, Earth. Let's say a couple days after our last visit?" He looked to her for confirmation.

Rose nodded "Yeah, that should be fine."

"You sure you're up for this?" The Doctor looked at her pointedly. "You can always wait a little bit longer if you need to." He gestured around the room with his finger. "Time Machine, remember."

Rose gave him a soft smile. "Really, S' fine. I can't keep puttin' it off and S' gonna be hard for me no matter when I do it. Might as well get it over with."

"Coordinates are set then." He walked over and pulled her up from the jumpseat and into his arms. "You want me to come with?"

"No." she shook her head. "Me and Mum can handle it. S' somethin' the two of us jus' need to do alone."

"Well, I've got plenty around here to tinker with anyway so I should be fine on my own for a bit."

She smiled up at him. "Jus' don't go messin' with anymore of the appliances while M' gone. The TARDIS is still upset at you for almost burnin' down the kitchen when you tried to upgrade the microwave." The TARDIS gave a small hum of agreement and The Doctor scowled.

"I'll have you know that upgrade was practical." he said in attempt to mount a defense. "I was trying to raise the cooking temperature to oven standards."

"But we already have an oven."

"Yes, but this would have cooked things at the temperature of an oven at half the time." he argued.

"And yet, all it managed to do was set the kitchen on fire." she countered trying to hold back her laughter.

"Simple trial and error."

"Mmhmm." she grinned, pulling him into a kiss.

"I was thinking," He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. "I know cleaning out Mickey's place is going to be difficult for you and there's probably going to be a lot of stuff to go through, but his room is still here you know. So if you want, instead of having to make decisions on what to keep and not to keep, you could always just box it all up and store it here. If that would make it easier on you, I mean." Looking back down at her he noticed her eyes were shining and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Rose?" He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I jus'…" She shook her head and then tugged him down towards her to kiss him again. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you." she whispered.

**-oOo-**

"Have you at least been gettin' some rest in between all that runnin' around?" Jackie asked her daughter as she pulled the last glass from the kitchen cupboard and wrapped it in newspaper.

"Yeah." Rose was pulling video games from the entertainment center and placing them in a large cardboard box. "Almost too much actually."

"Whadd'ya mean?" her mother inquired.

"Well, so far we've spent about two weeks jus' hangin' out in the TARDIS."

"Two weeks? But I jus' saw the pair of ya a couple days ago. How long you really been gone?"

"Hmmm," Rose paused trying to calculate in her head. "I'd say three weeks, maybe four."

Jackie huffed. "Time travel. S' still so confusin'. I wouldn't be surprised if you and him had been together for a lot longer than I thought. Although you probably wouldn't tell me."

"Mum, don't start." Rose rolled her eyes as she moved on to packing the DVD's.

"M' jus' sayin' that I hope when you have the baby you won't wait so long between visits that she'll already be of votin' age before I see her again."

Rose sighed and stood up. Walking into the kitchen she stepped up to her mother and gave her a hug. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you could still be gone years at a time and I would only think a couple of days had passed." Jackie protested.

"Well, that may be true, but I promise we'll try to make regular visits, yeah?" she assured her. "'Cause it would be a crime for her to not be able to be spoiled by her Gran."

Jackie laughed. "I still can't believe M' gonna be a Gran."

"Yeah, well you better get used to it." Rose laughed as well and then glanced around the kitchen. "Looks like you've pretty much got everythin' packed in here."

Her mother finished taping the last box shut. "Still need to clear out the fridge though." They both winced. "Better get it over with."

Standing in front of the small refrigerator, the two women shared a look of trepidation.

"Ready?" Rose asked and Jackie nodded.

They counted to three and then Rose opened the door.

**-oOo-**

"I swear, I don't think that boy ever did much cookin'." Jackie said once they had returned from the dumpster. "How long you reckon' those take out boxes were in there."

"Long enough for the plant life they sprouted to practically crawl out of the fridge on their own." Rose replied with a grimace. "I thought I was well past my mornin' sickness but that smell almost brought it back."

They had moved on to Mickey's room and Jackie was now pulling clothes from the closet and folding them into piles on the bed while Rose removed photos from the wall.

"So have you started havin' any cravings yet?"

Rose was smiling at the various photos of UFO's that adorned the walls as well as hand drawn pictures of the TARDIS. "Sorry, what?" she replied looking back at her mother.

"I said, have you had any cravings yet?" she asked, placing another shirt in the pile.

"Not really. Although, since the pregnancy's a bit longer than normal The Doctor said some of those experiences may not occur till about the third month."

"Jus' so you know, there will probably be plenty of things that you love now but won't be able to stand later and things you absolutely hate that you'll suddenly want. You know how much I dislike green olives but when I was pregnant with you, I would eat jars of those things. Oh, and I couldn't stand your dad's aftershave. I got nauseous every time I smelled it. Drove him barmy it did 'cause it was his favorite brand. Wouldn't let him use it while I was in the flat and refused to let him near me unless he'd washed off the scent completely."

Rose laughed. "Well so far, the only smell that's made me feel sick was that vegetation we removed from Mickey's fridge."

Jackie joined in on her daughter's laughter as she placed several pairs of tennis shoes in a box. "Well the main thing is jus' make sure you stay away from alcohol and caffeine. Alien or not, S' bad for the baby."

Rose nodded as she unpinned a large poster of an astronaut and began to roll it up. The Doctor had located a few books on Gallifreyan pregnancies in the TARDIS library so she already had some information about what to expect, but she really enjoyed having this time to talk with her mother to allow her to impart her own wisdom and experiences on the subject.

"And don't forget, your hormones will probably be all over the place most of the time." Jackie continued. "S' to be expected. You'll get mad a little easier, you'll cry over the littlest things and of course there's the added sex drive."

"Mum," Rose admonished softly, definitely not wanting to drift into that topic with her.

"What?" she shrugged. "S' true. Besides, I suspect you've already experienced that part considerin' your appearance when you two showed up for breakfast the other day."

Rose almost dropped the box of photos she was holding and then quickly set it down on the bed. Blushing bright red, she attempted to think of some way to change the subject when her mother did it for her.

"So you're jus' gonna store all this stuff in that box of his then?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "The TARDIS kept Mickey's room so The Doctor said we can store all this stuff in there until M' ready to go through it."

"That's nice of him." Jackie murmured. "And M' glad that those two were able to put aside their differences. I know things were tense for a while when you first left, but I think Mickey really grew to respect The Doctor."

"Yeah he did." Rose said softly. "And even though he wouldn't admit it, The Doctor respected him too. I think he even misses him."

Jackie smiled as she reached over and picked up a photo frame from Mickey's computer desk. "The last couple of days I kept expectin' him to come bargin' into the flat and raidin' the fridge like he used to." she said sadly.

Rose put her head on her mother's shoulder as she looked down at the picture in her hand. It was taken the previous Christmas right after the Sycorax had been defeated. The four of them were standing in front of the TARDIS. She had one arm around Mickey and the other around The Doctor; who had his other arm around Jackie and they were all grinning happily.

"I know, I miss him too." Rose wiped away a tear.

The two women turned to one another and embraced for a moment. Finally Jackie pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Alright, enough of that now." she shook her head. "We're almost done in here and then we jus' have one room left."

Rose groaned. "Oh can't we jus' leave it? Put up his 'Closed' sign on the door and tape it shut?"

"Rose, M' sure the bathroom isn't that bad." Her mother chided as she pushed past her into the small lavatory.

It took about ten seconds; Rose counted, before Jackie came back out into the bedroom. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she watched her mother pick up the tape gun.

"Alright, where'd you put that sign?"

**-oOo-**

The Doctor had attempted some tinkering on the time rotor, he really had but his hearts just weren't in it. Instead he sat, replaying his earlier conversation with Rose over and over again in his mind. The truth was the events on Krop Tor had affected him more than he was willing to let on. He was lucky, he knew that much. Jumping into that pit had been a huge risk but at the time he didn't have any other real choice and he wasn't just going to sit idly by as he suffocated through his last few regenerations. He was starting to feel fluctuations in the timeline again and it was beginning to unnerve him. The possible future in which he could lose Rose was nearing and he could feel it; the warnings his daughter had given him looming in his mind. He knew Rose was starting to sense that something was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. After losing Mickey and then almost losing him to the beast, she didn't need the extra stress on top of the pregnancy. The sound of the console phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he reached over to pick it up.

"Hello beautiful." he smiled into the receiver.

"Hey you." Rose giggled softly.

"All done then?"

"Yeah." she sighed warily. "Looks like we've got everythin' packed up."

"Alright," He began starting the dematerialization sequence. "Give me a minute and I'll land the TARDIS inside the flat so we can move the boxes on board."

"Okay." she agreed and ended the call.

About a minute later the sound of the TARDIS's engines filled the flat. The two women stood near the kitchen as they watched the big blue box materialize within the living room.

The doors opened and The Doctor poked his head out, looking around. When his gaze settled on Rose and Jackie he grinned. "Someone call for a mover?"

**-oOo-**

Once all of the boxes had been loaded, the TARDIS quickly transferred them to Mickey's old room for storage. The Doctor gave Jackie a hug but remained inside while Rose walked her out and said her own goodbyes, promising to visit again soon. When she came back through the doors he was already at the console setting the coordinates for their next destination.

"You know," The Doctor met her at the top of the ramp and pulled her against him. "The TARDIS could use a bit of refueling and you need to eat something as well, so I figured we could stop off at the rift in Cardiff for a bit and maybe grab some chips for dinner. What do you say?"

"I say you're too good to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "And chips sound heavenly."

He grinned right back and leaned down to kiss her soundly.

Rose groaned softly as she pulled away. "M' feelin' a little bit icky though from all the packin'. M' jus' gonna go grab a quick shower and change." She gave him another quick kiss and headed down the corridor.

After a soothing shower, she quickly blow-dried her hair and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Since the temperature in Cardiff would no doubt be a little cooler during the evening, she grabbed her black hooded jacket as well and slipped it on before re-joining The Doctor.

He was just slipping his arms into the sleeves of his long brown coat when she entered the room. Smiling, he adjusted the collar and then held out his hand wiggling his fingers. "We're here. Ready to go?"

"Yep." She returned his smile; popping the 'P' and slipped her hand into his as he led them to the door.

**-oOo-**

Oh, but these are gorgeous." Rose moaned as she bit into a chip, the salt and vinegar flavor exploding over her tongue.

The Doctor was watching her with rapt attention, his mouth slightly ajar and his adam's apple bobbing visibly.

The chippy hadn't been too crowded that evening so he was able to get them a nice booth towards the back of the room for more privacy. When he returned with their order a few minutes later she immediately tucked into her food, making noises that could be considered to some as quite obscene.

"What?" she inquired innocently when she noticed him staring.

"You keep that up, I'm going to have to drag you back to the TARDIS and have my way with you." he whispered huskily.

"Promise?" she grinned; tongue in teeth as she reached for another chip.

The Doctor's eyes darkened slightly and he raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer. "You, Miss Tyler, are incorrigible."

"I can't help it." Rose giggled, popping the chip in her mouth. "These are fantastic." She chewed thoughtfully. "Maybe M' startin' to have those cravings that mum was talkin' about. "Cause these taste better than they ever have before."

"Guess that means I'll have to make sure the TARDIS kitchen is fully stocked for all the weird concoctions you'll be requesting soon."

"Oi!" She slapped his arm playfully. "Jus' 'cause M' havin' cravings doesn't automatically mean M' gonna start eatin' anything weird."

"You could though. It's a perfectly normal effect of pregnancy." He speared a chip with his fork and held it up as if studying it. "The theory is that cravings are the body's way of getting a specific nutrient it needs, like calcium or protein and then it's all pretty much left up to your taste buds to decide what you want. Since your hormone levels are heightened, both your senses of taste and smell can be easily altered and therefore it's possible that you might just crave a mixture of strange things all at once. In fact, did you know that on Marpesia, during pregnancy the female species would mix raw…"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted quickly.

"Hmm?" His gaze drifted from his fork back to her.

"Think very carefully. Is this story gonna have an effect on my appetite?"

He paused, contemplating and then cleared his throat. "So, did you have fun with your mother today?"

Rose chuckled and popped another chip in her mouth as she began to regale him with tales of the 'Evil Plant Monster' they pulled from Mickey's fridge and the bathroom that Jackie declared a lost cause. By the end of her story they were both laughing so hard that one of the employees had to politely ask that they try to keep the noise down.

Once they had managed to regain their composure and finish dinner, The Doctor disposed of their trash in the receptacle and suggested a leisurely stroll. They walked hand in hand perusing several of the shops that lined the street. The Doctor stopped short as they passed a toy store and with a huge grin, quickly pulled Rose inside.

It had been a long time since she had been in one and she couldn't help but smile at the way The Doctor was bouncing from aisle to aisle in awe of the various toys that lined the shelves. Slipping on his glasses he picked up a deluxe model kit of a castle and studied the contents.

"What made you want to come in here?" she asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked down at the box in his hands.

"I thought you might like to start shopping for some baby stuff." He placed the box back on the shelf and turned to her with a questionable look on his face. "Too soon?"

Giggling softly she took his hands in hers and smiled up at him. "Not at all. S' very sweet of you actually."

The Doctor grinned as he leaned down to kiss her but his gaze was suddenly diverted over her shoulder and his eyes widened. "Oh, look Rose. Remote control cars!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled her across the room.

While The Doctor occupied himself by looking over the various RC vehicles on display, Rose made her way over to the 'pinker' section of the store. She didn't know if it was the hormones talking or maybe just because she knew she was having a little girl, but everything she looked at just seemed so…adorable. She had just picked up a cuddly looking stuffed brown bear and was adjusting the bow around its neck when something breezed past her head, blowing the hair back from her face.

"Check it out Rose." The Doctor boasted excitedly as he came around the corner with a controller in his hands. "The original settings on this thing were rubbish but with a few modifications from the ol' sonic screwdriver, I was able to recalibrate the helicopter's speed and velocity to give better trajectory for a more accurate flight simulation."

"Um, are you sure that was a good idea?" She watched as the helicopter narrowly missed sideswiping the 'SALE' sign hanging from the ceiling. "I mean, won't the store people be upset when their toys start explodin' all over the place?"

The Doctor scowled. "You blow up one microwave…"

"And mum's toaster oven." she added.

"It's not going to explode." he sniffed and raised his chin defiantly. "I just fixed it so that it would fly more accurately."

The helicopter, however, seemed to have its own ideas regarding accuracy as the next sweep across the room sent it straight into one of the lesser filled shelves which collapsed and fell backwards creating a domino effect on the other three shelves behind it.

"Oi!" The store manager shouted as he ran out from behind the front register. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Run." With a grin, The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and tossed the controller behind him as they headed towards the door.

They could hear the manager calling out for security as they quickly made their exit and took off back in the direction of the TARDIS. Hand in hand, they ran along the sidewalk; laughing and dodging the other evening shoppers.

"I think we lost them." Rose managed to get out amidst her giggling.

They confirmed her statement with a quick glance over their shoulders and as they looked back at one another, their grins grew equally broader. The Doctor gave a slight bounce to his gait which just made her laugh even harder as they continued on down the street. Once they had rounded the next corner they stopped to catch their breath; the combination of running and laughing at the same time finally catching up with them. When they were positive the 'toy police' were not going to show up and haul them off to jail for the night, they returned to a leisurely pace as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"S' such a beautiful night." Rose mused as they stopped to look out over Cardiff bay. Turning to The Doctor she slid her hands up his chest and then encircled her arms around his neck. "I had fun tonight. Even though we were almost arrested again." He laughed and she gave him a tongue in tooth smile. "But seriously though, this has been a wonderful evenin'. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled and wrapped his own arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. "You're welcome." he whispered as he leaned in to nuzzle her nose.

They stood for a moment, staring into one another's eyes and enjoying the warmth of their embrace in contrast to the cool night air before his mouth finally descended upon hers; punctuating their perfect evening. The kiss was tender and yet passionate at the same time as they poured their love into one another without words.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day." A familiar American accent called out, breaking them out of their intimate moment. "Well technically, I didn't."

The pair stared at the figure before them in stunned silence for a moment before Rose finally found her voice. "Oh my god," she breathed out. "Jack?"

"Hello Stranger." he grinned; holding out his arms.

Letting go of The Doctor, Rose ran over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist as he engulfed her in a bear hug. "I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Rosie." He kissed the top of her head before glancing up at the Time Lord who stood silently; watching the two friends embrace. "Doctor." he nodded in greeting.

"Captain." The Doctor nodded back.

"You look good." Jack gave him an appreciative once over.

"And you, same as ever. Although," The Doctor squinted and tilted his head slightly. "Have you had some work done?"

Rose bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a giggle as Jack raised an eyebrow in slight offense.

"You can talk." The Captain fired back.

The Time Lord blinked in confusion for a moment and then his eyebrows shot up in realization. "Oh, right." he nodded. "New face from the regeneration." He cocked his head. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well for one thing, I always knew Rosie here would never settle for anyone but you so she wouldn't be out here snogging some random guy." Jack looked down at Rose who was now blushing. "And I also happen to have a special Doctor detector that lets me know when you're nearby. Plus," he gestured behind him with his thumb. "That big blue box over there was a dead giveaway."

The Doctor nodded again, and reached out for Rose; pulling her back to his side and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jack allowed a small grin as he remembered how possessive the first Doctor had been when he traveled with them. Apparently this one wasn't that much different.

"I was just heading out for a drink." The Captain continued. "Why don't the two of you join me? My treat."

Rose looked up at The Doctor with pleading eyes as she rested her chin against his chest.

"Oh, alright." he sighed in defeat and she gave him another one of her signature smiles. "But then we're getting you home and into bed." He looked up to see Jack grinning like a loon. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack held his hands up in defense. "Come on you two. I know a great place, not far from here."

Rose slipped her hand back into The Doctor's. "Lead the way Captain." she smiled and the trio headed off down the street.

**-oOo-**

"I just have to say, it's about damn time." Jack told the pair as he opened the door to the Buffalo Bar. "In fact, I think this calls for a celebration of sorts. Maybe some champagne, what do you think?"

"Um," Rose looked up at The Doctor and he nodded with a small grin. "I can't Jack."

The Captain turned back to face her. "But I thought you loved champagne." he replied confusedly.

"I do, yeah. S' jus'…" she paused and with one more reassuring look from The Doctor she continued. "Alcohol would hurt the baby."

Jack's jaw dropped as he glanced between the pair with wide eyes. "You're…" he let out the breath he took when he heard her say 'baby'. "You're pregnant?"

Rose and The Doctor nodded simultaneously; the grins adorning their faces giving more proof that not only was it true, but they were ecstatic about it.

"Oh, Yes!" Jack shouted enveloping Rose in another hug and then releasing her to do the same to The Doctor.

Rose giggled as she watched the two men practically dancing on the spot as they embraced.

"Alright you two." she tried to calm her laughter as she tapped them on the shoulders. "People are startin' to stare."

The two men exchanged an awkward look and then The Doctor cleared his throat, taking Rose's hand. "So, drinks then?"

"Right." The Captain nodded as they headed over to a small booth. "The usual Doc, or have your taste buds changed too?"

"Whatever's on tap is fine." The Doctor chuckled.

"What about you Rosie? Lemonade, sparkling water, tea?"

"I really want an ice cream float." she replied dreamily and licked her lips.

"Um," Jack squinted as he tried to hide a smile. "I don't think they have those here."

"Oh." she frowned.

"I promise we'll make you one when we get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor assured her as he kissed the pout from her lips.

"Okay," her smile returned. "I guess lemonade's fine."

Jack was smirking at the pair when she turned back towards him. "The two of you are so adorable." he laughed as he signaled the waiter to take their order.

Their conversation mainly consisted of reminiscing about their early travels. Rose had forgotten just how many of those adventures somehow involved Jack being naked. The Doctor hadn't so much forgotten as he had tried to pretend it never happened. He attempted to change the subject each time, but finally realized he couldn't actually think of a time in which the Captain didn't lose his clothes and promptly gave up. Rose told Jack about their trips to New Earth and their encounter with Queen Victoria and the werewolf but when she attempted to ask him why he chose to stay behind on the gamestation instead of traveling with them, his demeanor briefly shifted to one of slight irritability and brought a hint of sadness to his eyes. She could have sworn she saw his gaze flick over to The Doctor for a second but then he plastered on one of his; as she called it "toothpaste commercial smiles" and brushed off the topic with a couple of vague answers about work that needed to be done before changing the topic to his move from the time agency to heading up Torchwood Three there in Cardiff. Rose could once again tell that another one of the important men in her life was being less than honest and made a mental note to try to coax the truth out of him later.

The Doctor in the meantime had been pondering the name of Jack's new institution. "Torchwood," he murmured. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well, for the most part we basically just monitor and police alien activity around the rift. Although we have occasionally worked with Unit. Maybe they mentioned us in passing." Jack offered.

The Time Lord still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that name brought to him.

"Anyway, enough about me." Jack continued. "What I want to know is how _this_ happened." he gestured between the two.

The Doctor was currently sitting with his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder while her hand rested on his knee.

"Specifically the how you came to be pregnant part." Jack pointed at Rose's stomach. "And uh, don't spare the details." he added, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't start." moaned The Doctor.

"What?" Jack crossed his arms. "Oh come on. You can't expect me to not want details after all those months of the two of you dancing around one another with all that pent up sexual tension. Hell, because of the two of you, I needed cold showers every day."

"We were not…" The Doctor started to protest. "I mean, there was no…"

"Are you kidding me?" Jack interrupted. "Mr. 'I'm too afraid to make a move, but if you so much as smile at her the wrong way, I'll chuck you out an airlock'."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Jack gave him a defiant look that said 'argue with that'.

Rose glanced between the pair and chuckled softly as she shook her head. "As much as M' enjoin' watchin' the two of you bicker like a couple of old ladies, I need to make a quick trip to the loo." She leaned over to give The Doctor a kiss. "Back in a mo'." As she stood up, she turned to face them once more and pointed to each of them in turn. "Try to behave yourselves while M' gone, yeah?"

The two men nodded with sheepish grins and waited until she was a good distance away to start the conversation they both knew would happen as soon as they met up again.

"I've been looking for the two of you for a long time you know." Jack clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly focusing on The Doctor. "You abandoned me." His words were bitter, but also pained.

"Yeah, I did." he agreed, meeting The Captain's eyes.

"I take it you also know what's wrong with me then?" The Time Lord nodded in verification and Jack pursed his lips. "How long have you known?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ever since I ran away from you." he looked away. "I can't help it Jack, you're just…wrong. You're a fixed point in time and space. I'm a Time Lord so just being around you makes me kind of...ill. No offense."

"Right, thanks." Jack replied sarcastically and then looked down at his hands for a moment. "So then, what happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was facing down three Daleks and then…" he shuddered. "Death by extermination. But then suddenly I was alive again." The Captain shook his head. "How?"

The Doctor took a breath and looked back at his friend. "Rose."

"I thought you sent her home?"

"She came back. She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the entire vortex. No one was ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that they'd become a god; a vengeful god." The Doctor ran a hand over his face and then sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the table. "But she's human, so full of passion and love. She destroyed the entire Dalek fleet and put an end to the time war...just to save me." His eyes flicked back up to meet Jack's. "And she brought you back to life." The Captain swallowed roughly. "But she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever." he sighed, tugging on his ear. "I never told her any of this."

"I figured as much, considering her reaction to seeing me." Jack replied irritably. "Can she change me back?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I took the power from her. It's why I regenerated."

Jack's eyes widened. "Does she know that's why you changed?"

"No." he replied quietly.

"Because you think she'll blame herself for killing you." The Captain nodded in understanding. "Look, I'm not expecting you to tell her about me, that can come later but you need to tell her why you regenerated. She deserves to know. You have a baby coming now and the last thing you need is secrets between the two of you." Jack stared at him pointedly.

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "I shouldn't have left you there Jack." he said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

Their eyes met, and Jack could see the regret in the Time Lord's deep brown orbs, making his anger dissipate rapidly.

"Everythin' okay?" Rose's voice cut through the silence, startling the pair who hadn't noticed her return. She was looking between them worriedly as she waited for a response.

"Everything's fine." The Doctor reassured her as he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I was just telling the Doc here that if he wouldn't give me the juicy details about your budding romance, then I would just have to charm them out of you over lunch one of these days." He gave her his signature wink and The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes.

Rose was still sensing a bit of tension but since they were both keeping the details of their real conversation to themselves, she decided not to pry further for the time being. Sitting back down, she leaned her head against The Doctor's shoulder and tried to stifle a yawn but he noticed anyway.

"It's getting late and we should get you home."

"But we just found Jack again." she whined softly. "There's still a lot of catchin' up to do."

"Don't worry Rosie." Jack smiled as they stood up from the table and headed out the door and into the night. "We'll get together again soon." As he wrapped his arms around her, he lowered his voice. "I told you I wanted details remember?"

Rose giggled as she hugged her friend tightly. "Can't wait. I really did miss you Jack."

"Missed you too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she stepped away to allow the two men to say to goodbye to one another."

The Doctor held out his hand and Jack stared at it for a moment. He shook his head and smirked before pulling the other man into a hug. "I forgive you Doc." he whispered in the Time Lord's ear.

The Doctor smiled and patted The Captain on the back. "About what you said," he spoke quietly. "You're right, she needs to know. No more secrets. I'm going to tell her everything tonight."

Jack pulled back and met his eyes. "Make sure she knows that neither of us blames her for what happened."

"I will." The Doctor nodded and stepped back to take Rose's hand.

"Don't be strangers." Jack pointed between the pair with a grin and then turned to head back towards the Hub. "Oh, and Rose?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you and if you need to talk later, call me." He held his hand up to his ear in the universal gesture for telephone.

Rose looked back at The Doctor in confusion.

"Come on," he tugged her towards the TARDIS. "Let's go home."

**-oOo-**

The walk back to the TARDIS was quiet, a huge change from the happy demeanor the two shared earlier in the evening. Rose kept casting sideways glances at The Doctor but he seemed to be too lost in thought to notice. As they stepped through the door, he released her hand and made his way over to the console to send them into the vortex.

Rose knew something was going on and she needed to get to the bottom of it. Preferably without starting a fight. She stood contemplating as she chewed her bottom lip and then finally she spoke. "S' strange."

"Hmm?" The Doctor replied absentmindedly as he began the dematerialization sequence."

"Somethin' Jack said earlier. When he said that he never thought he'd live to see the day, that technically he didn't." she paused as his eyes finally met hers. "What did he mean?"

He shrugged. "You know Jack likes to joke around."

"Yeah, and I also know the two of you seemed to be havin' some sort a' serious discussion back at the bar and then you both clammed up the minute I came back to the table."

The Doctor swallowed and began tugging his ear. He promised Jack earlier he was going to tell her and he was, but he had no idea where to begin. Luckily, she picked the starting point for him.

"What happened between the two of you on Satellite 5?"

He walked across the room and took her hand in his, leading her over to the jumpseat.

"How much about that day do you remember?" he asked as they sat down facing one another.

"Bits and pieces. I remember tryin' to get back to you. Mickey helped me open the heart of the TARDIS and there was this beautiful melody." She could almost still hear it in the back of her mind. "Then I woke up on the floor, you made a joke about singin' to the Daleks and makin' them run away and then…" she took a breath. "You exploded right in front of me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't prepare you for that."

"S' okay." She squeezed his hand. "You're still you, no matter what form you're in and it doesn't change how I feel."

The Doctor smiled softly and placed his other hand over the one currently entwined with hers. "Rose, there are things I haven't told you, but you need to know…"

"So tell me then." she cut him off mirroring his action with her other hand.

He looked down for a moment and then brought his eyes back to hers. "When you looked into the TARDIS's heart, you absorbed the entire time vortex and you became a sort of…goddess."

Rose snorted softly and gave a half smile. "Me, a goddess?"

"Yes." he replied sincerely. "Do you remember the phrase '_Bad Wolf', _the one that followed us everywhere?" she nodded. "It turns out that you were the _Bad Wolf_ all along. You sent those words to us as a…well, as sort of a warning."

She shook her head in confusion. "A warnin' for what?"

"You said that you had created yourself. You used those words as a message to lead you back to me."

"So I…I'm really the Bad Wolf?" she stammered.

A memory flashed through her mind. '_I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here_.' She attempted to shake off the image as another one formed. Deep in the dungeons of Queen Victoria's estate, the dark eyes of the werewolf bored into her soul. '_There's something of the wolf about you._' Rose was so focused on the image; she almost missed what The Doctor said next.

"You destroyed the entire Dalek fleet. You turned them to dust…for me."

"But how?" her mouth dropped open. "I don't…"

Another flash and she closed her eyes. '_I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them._' The Daleks were disintegrating and their leader was screaming in defiance. The memories were coming faster now, as if the door that had been leaking them was yanked wide open.

"Jack had taken a group of volunteers to the lower levels to buy me some time, but they…" The Doctor swallowed roughly and she opened her eyes to meet his. "None of them made it, and Jack was killed when the Daleks breached the last floor. You brought him back to life."

'_I bring life'_. The memory made her gasp and jerk her hands away. "But, if I brought him back…if you knew he was alive, why did you jus' leave him there." she asked; her voice wavering.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I had to Rose, I was on the verge of regenerating and I needed to make sure you were safe."

"But we could a' gone back for him. You said he was fine, that he was rebuildin' the station." she shook her head and crossed her arms. "But you jus' abandoned him didn't you?"

"Yes." Rose's eyebrows shot up at the abrupt honesty of his statement and he sighed before continuing. "I left him because he was changed Rose. He feels…wrong now."

"What are you on about?" she stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"The power you used to bring him back," he explained. "You couldn't control it and it made him immortal. He's a fixed point in time now. For a Time Lord, it's like having a continuous migraine just from looking at him."

Rose felt her stomach churn slightly. "So I made him immortal and now…what, he'll live forever?"

"Most likely, yes." he nodded. "From what he's told me, he can still be killed, but he always comes back."

"Comes back? How many times has he died?"

"Rose," he said softly.

"How many?" her voice increased in pitch.

"I don't know."

Rose bit her bottom lip, attempting to hold back the tears that were now forming behind her eyes. "I can't believe I..." Her voice trailed off as her mind started racing.

It was all starting to make sense. The strange dreams that she could never remember fully when she woke up. Why she had always felt connected to those two words that followed them around, why everyone they met with some sort of clairvoyance likened her to a wolf and how she was able to recognize their future daughter, because she had seen it when she joined with the TARDIS. But if she destroyed the Daleks and resurrected Jack, what else did she do while under the influence of the Bad Wolf?

"What else did I do?"

The Doctor's anxiety rose another notch. He had hoped she would at least take a few moments to absorb the information before he told her the rest, but she was determined to get answers.

"What else Doctor?" Rose asked again as he finally gave her back his attention. "You said I stopped the Daleks, yeah? So then what happened to you? Did they hurt you before I got there?"

"No." His voice was quieter now and he took her hands once more in an attempt to keep her calm. "The power you took from the vortex was killing you and it had to be removed."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head at the thought that now presented itself; unbidden to her mind. "No."

"You were dying Rose."

The memory that hit her then was the most vivid of them all. She could see everything. The timelines before her; golden strands twisting and turning, coming together and entwining all around her and then pain. _'Why does it hurt?' _

"No, no, no." She tried to pull her hands away again as the floodgates began to open, but he refused to let her go.

"So, I kissed you and I absorbed it instead..."

"Oh god!" she began to hyperventilate. _'I think you need a Doctor'._ Piercing blue eyes staring into hers and then the pain was gone.

"Rose, please. You have to calm down." He tried to hold her, but she pulled away again.

"Oh, M' gonna be sick." Her hands flew to her mouth as the tears streamed down her face. "I can't…" she shook her head. "I can't breathe, I have to…" she trailed off as she leapt up from the jumpseat and took off down the corridor.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair as he dropped his head to his knees. He knew no matter when or how he told Rose, the reaction would always be like this and he hated himself for it. Standing up, he began pacing around the console and then slammed his fists down onto the control board. He had convinced himself that keeping the truth regarding his regeneration from her was for the best. He had wanted to spare her that pain because he knew she would blame herself. As he straightened himself back to a standing position, he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned up against one of the coral struts. Seeing the look in her eyes when he told her what had happened shook him to his core. It was the same one he knew was in his own every time he couldn't save someone. At first he thought it might be best for her to have a little time to herself but after a couple of minutes he said the hell with it and set off down the corridor to find her. The last thing she needed was to be alone right now. He made his way through the halls, past the wardrobe, the pool and the library and walked up to the door that led to the garden. He paused to compose himself and then stepped inside.

**-oOo-**

The garden was lush and spacious, surrounded by vibrant green hedges that blended almost seamlessly with the soft green grass. Large majestic trees were placed sporadically throughout and the red and golden hues of the leaves; almost fall-like in nature, were a brilliant contrast against the powder blue sky that the TARDIS had replicated. Off in the distance sat a small white gazebo, the main portion was rounded in shape but the roof sloped upwards into a petite column-like structure with a window lit by a small lantern. Set in the center of the garden was a lavish Koi pond that stretched over a good seventy feet wide, complete with a three-tier fountain. On occasion, when Rose wanted a night-time theme, The TARDIS would replicate a clear starry sky and the water in the fountain would be illuminated by the colors of the rainbow as it jettisoned upwards before trickling back down into the pond below. Looking around, you would never believe you were really on a sentient spaceship.

Rose had been retreating here for as long as she could remember. Sometimes after a long day of running from monsters or whenever she and The Doctor had a particularly nasty row. But more often than not it was mainly just because the tranquility of the place gave her peace of mind. She was sitting on a small bench stationed directly in front of the pond watching the sunlight reflect off the jeweled bodies of the fish as they swam through the crystal clear water, and trying to collect her thoughts when she heard his voice.

"Thought I might find you here." The Doctor was standing next to the bench, staring down at her. "Can I sit?"

She nodded slowly, still not able to bring herself to look at him.

"Rose." The tenderness in his voice squeezed her heart painfully and another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I killed you." she spoke quietly, still staring straight ahead.

"You saved me." he argued, but she still wouldn't acknowledge him fully. "Rose, look at me." He reached up cupping her chin and turned her head towards him. The pain in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

Rose's lower lip quivered as she tried not to look away. "M' sorry. M' so sorry."

"No." he shook his head. "Don't apologize for that. If you hadn't come back for me, I wouldn't be here now." He cradled her face with both of his hands. "They wouldn't have allowed me to regenerate. I would have been gone…for good. So don't you ever apologize to me for that." He held her gaze for a moment, allowing her to read the sincerity in his eyes and then leaned in and kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her just as tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear until her sobs had finally tapered off.

"Does he hate me now?" she sniffed; her voice muffled against his suit jacket. "For what I did to him?"

"No. You gave him back his life and he's grateful for that."

"Do you?" she pulled back, needing to see his face.

"Do I what?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Hate me?" she finished meekly.

"Never, Rose." he replied firmly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I could _Never_ hate you."

"I hurt you though, right after you changed." Rose stood up and walked towards the pond, folding her arms across her chest. "M' the one who caused your regeneration and then I selfishly asked if you could change back without even thinkin' about how you felt." she paused and lowered her head. "I hurt you and M' sorry."

Walking up behind her, The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "I wasn't angry at you for that. I'm the one who didn't tell you about the whole regeneration thing, remember? I'm the one who should be apologizing. And I may have been a little upset but that was mainly because I was afraid you wouldn't stay with me, even though I changed for you."

"Changed for me?" she repeated, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," his cheeks reddened as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Time Lords can sort of control their regenerations and I well…I focused on you." He gazed into her eyes. "Particularly on how I felt about you."

"Oh." She placed her hand on his chest, right between his hearts. "So when you said this body was created for me…"

"I meant in every way possible." He pulled her flush against him, causing her to release a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I basically imprinted on you so that I could make myself your ideal mate." He nuzzled her nose with his own.

"You changed yourself for me?" she stared at him in awe.

"I wanted you to want me." he confessed. "At least, my hearts did, even though my mind warred with them for so long."

Rose smiled. "I wanted you before and I will always want you no matter what form you're in."

"You say that now, but what happens if I end up looking like I did in my first body?" he grimaced. "Now that one really showed my age."

Rose giggled softly. "This," looking into his eyes, she placed both her hands on his chest; one over each heart. "Is all that matters to me. This is who you really are."

The Doctor paused for a moment to take her in. The sunlight glinting off her blonde locks as they danced to the rhythm of the soft breeze. Her hazel eyes, so full of love and devotion and that amazing smile she gave only to him. Closing the distance between them, he captured her lips with his own.

"Are we okay?" he asked when she pulled back from the kiss for air. "I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but I knew you would try to blame yourself. I just didn't want you to have that pain, but then talking to Jack made me realize that I didn't want any more secrets between us either."

Rose nodded. "I want us to be honest with one another as well. I jus'…S' a lot to take in. What I did to you and to Jack, and I need to be able to talk to him about this too."

The Doctor brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You will, but not tonight."

"Doctor," Rose protested.

"No. You have had enough stress for one day and I think a nice relaxing bath would do us some good."

"You think so, huh?" she asked as she wound her arms around his neck once more.

"Oh, yes." he grinned. "But first, as I recall, you and I have an appointment with an ice cream soda." He pulled back from their embrace and offered her his arm. "What do you say; care to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"I'd love to." she smiled up at him and slipped her arm through his.


	8. Chapter 8

****Happy Halloween! I suppose the "Fear Her" episode is appropriate for today. I am posting a warning for this chapter however, as it does reference child abuse. This chapter was actually the most difficult for me so far, so I hope you'll review.****

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Family Matters**

"So are you gonna to tell me where we're goin'?" Rose inquired as she followed The Doctor into the console room.

"Nope." The Doctor replied, popping the 'p' as he began to enter the coordinates for their next destination.

"Why not?" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." He kissed her nose as he moved around her to flip another lever.

Rose chewed her bottom lip and grinned wickedly to herself as she sidled up to The Doctor and slipped between him and the console, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh c'mon, jus' one little hint?" she pleaded; looking up at him through her lashes and flashing him a sultry grin. "I promise to make it worth your while." She tugged the knot loose from his tie, slipping it off and unfastened the top three buttons on his dark blue oxford as she began placing soft kisses along his neck.

"Oh now you're just playing dirty." he moaned as she began to grind her hips against him.

"Well," She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving back to his neck again. "If you won't tell me where we're goin' how do I know whether or not M' dressed appropriately?"

"You look absolutely perfect." he assured her as he finally managed to extricate himself from her wonderfully seductive, albeit distractive embrace. "Now stop worrying, because you are going to love where I'm taking you." He started to re-button his shirt but she placed a hand over his to stop him.

"You should leave it like that." She ran her fingers over the light dusting of hair on his exposed chest. "S' kinda sexy."

"Is that so?" he leaned towards her.

"Mmhmm." she confirmed as she closed the remaining distance, bringing her lips to his.

A soft thud signaling the TARDIS's landing broke them apart and The Doctor gave her a sly grin before running over to the door and poking his head out.

Rose was adjusting the hem of her bright yellow V-neck shirt over the top of her dark blue flared jeans when she heard him mutter a confused "Huh." and then close the door. She gave him an inquisitive look as he made his way back up the ramp and flicked a switch on the console.

"We um, seem to be facing a wall." he explained. "Just need to turn her about 90 degrees."

She chuckled, shaking her head as she grabbed her light blue jean jacket off the jumpseat and slipped it on.

"That should do it." He flicked the switch once more before reaching out for her hand. "Your surprise awaits my lady."

Taking his hand she gave him her signature smile and he led her out the door.

The TARDIS had landed them on Dame Kelly Holmes Close Street in Stratford, London; right in the middle of the Stratford housing estate. The sky was overcast and the temperature was fairly chilly but what Rose noticed most was that the quaint little neighborhood seemed a bit too quiet.

"Okay, I give up. Where are we?" she asked as she began to make her way down the street. After locking up the TARDIS, The Doctor came bounding up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Doctor, what…?" she began.

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor tilted her head back slightly and then removed his hands. "Okay now look."

Directly above her there was a long white banner that stretched between two lighting posts that stood opposite one another on either side of the street. To the far left and right corners of the banner were the distinct symbols of the Olympic Games and right in between were the words LONDON 2012 in bold black lettering.

"Oh my god, really?" she grinned and squeezed his arm lightly; bouncing on her feet.

"Thirtieth Olympiad" he replied; wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just in time for the opening doo dah ceremony tonight." He looked down at her. "I thought you'd like that."

"I love it." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

The Doctor chuckled and reached down to take her hand again as they continued on down the street. "You know the last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much; I went back and watched it all over again."

Rose smiled and shook her head as she listened to him babble. Even when she didn't understand half the things he was saying she still found this particular quirk of his quite endearing. Always so eager to share his knowledge and experience with such deep passion in his voice and it just made him so damn adorable. Although she was enjoying his story, her attention was quickly drawn to a gentleman who was hanging up flyers on one of the lampposts. The man gave her a withering look as they passed by and then turned his gaze downwards as he proceeded past them. Slightly curious, but also feeling a bit uneasy from the man's demeanor, Rose removed her hand from The Doctor's and approached the lamppost to look at the flyers. As she looked over the photographs of several missing children, a feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. "Doctor." she called out.

He had been so engrossed in his story that he hadn't noticed her pull away as he babbled on and was now basically conversing with himself. "Fella carrying the torch, lovely chap, what was his name?" he pondered. "Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners but strong as a whippet. And in those days everybody had a tea party to go to."

"Doctor," Rose tried again.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?" he asked; oblivious to his surroundings as he randomly changed topics.

"Doctor, I really think you should look at this." She had finally managed to get his attention, but only slightly as he turned to walk back towards her continuing his rambling.

"Do you know those things?" he asked as he approached her. "Nobody else in this entire galaxy has ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings." He grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Genius." When he finally focused on Rose's face his smile faltered. "What is it?"

"Read these." She pointed towards the flyers and he moved in to study them as well.

"What's taking them, do you think?" he asked softly but she didn't reply; seemingly lost in her own thoughts. He took a moment to look around them. "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this." he murmured. "And why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?"

"It says they all went missin' this week." Rose finally responded; absentmindedly running a hand over her stomach. "Why would a person do somethin' like this?"

"What makes you think it's a person?" he asked, studying her face for a moment.

"Well whatever it is, S' got the whole street scared to death." She watched one of the residents set her trash on the curb and then practically run back to her door; casting nervous glances over her shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently, stepping in front of her and reaching up to cup her cheek. "You okay?"

Rose placed her hand on his and leaned into his touch for a moment, closing her eyes. "Yeah, S' jus'…" She looked down at her stomach, placing her other hand against it. "All these missin' children…S' really unsettlin'."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead before reaching down and taking her hand. "C'mon."

"Where are we goin'?"

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows. "We've got a mystery to solve."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor led Rose down towards the end of the street to a house with a mini football goal in the front yard. Letting go of her, he stepped into the yard and crouched down allowing the palm of his hand to hover over a small section of grass closest to the goal.

Rose watched him for a moment until the sound of a car engine dying caught her attention. A small red mini cooper had come to a standstill in the middle of the street and the driver was trying and failing to get the engine to turn over again. A couple of council workers that were doing maintenance on the roads had noticed as well and one of them hurried over to offer his assistance.

"You're the fifth one today." The worker called out to the motorist.

"I don't understand it." The man replied as he got out of his car. "I just had it serviced less than a month ago."

The road worker shook his head. "Nah, don't even try and explain it mate. All of the cars have been doing it." He moved towards the back of the car. "C'mon, I'll help give you a push."

"You boys need some help?" Rose called out to them.

"No, we're alright love." The worker replied.

"Don't worry," Rose told him as she approached the car. "M' tougher than I look, honest."

The worker grinned and moved over slightly to allow her to join him. Together they pushed the car a few feet and it started right back up. The driver gave a quick wave of thanks and headed on his merry way.

Rose dusted off her hands and slipped them into her pocket. "Does this happen a lot?"

The worker nodded. "Been doing it all week."

"Since those children started goin' missin'." Rose murmured.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm Kel."

"Rose." She extended her hand and the man shook it.

"Every car cuts out." Kel told her. "The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pot hole." he gestured towards the street. "Look at that, beauty isn't it? Yeah, and all this is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this close, just down there." he pointed towards the other end of the street. "Everything's gotta be perfect, ain't it? Only, it ain't."

"It takes them when they're playing." A small elderly woman interrupted their conversation.

Rose exchanged a troubled look with Kel. "M' sorry, and you are?"

"Maeve." The woman replied.

"Maeve, nice to meet you. M' Rose, now you were sayin'...what takes them?"

"Danny, Jane, Dale." Maeve answered. "Snatched in the blink of an eye."

Rose was about to inquire further when she heard The Doctor loudly attempting to reason with another one of the residents. The angry look on the man's face as he stalked towards the retreating and sputtering Doctor made her sigh and rub her temples while wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into now.

"I'm telling you, I'm a police officer." she heard him stating. "I've got a badge and a…a police car. I can prove it, just hold on." he began reaching into his coat pocket.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here," the man snapped. "And you don't look or sound like any of them."

"I've got a colleague." The Doctor pointed towards Rose. "Lewis."

Rose, ever ready for The Doctor's newest stratagem, turned to the angry man and gave a slight nod of affirmation.

"Well, she looks like less of a copper than you do."

"She's a new recruit." The Doctor maintained as he finally located what he was looking for. He flashed the psychic paper in the man's face. "Voila!"

"What are you going to do?" A young black woman who had just joined the group asked timidly.

"Not like they can do much Trish." interjected Maeve. "The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing."

"Look, kids run off sometimes all right?" The man who had been fighting with The Doctor argued. "That's what they do."

"Saw it with me own eyes." The elderly woman stared him down. "Dale hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy and then poof." she gestured wildly with her hands. "Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Ok," The Doctor looked around the group. "Why don't we…"

"Why don't we start with him!" shouted another neighbor; pointing her finger at Kel. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Fixing things up for the Olympics." Kel responded, defensively.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." shot back Tommy's father.

The Doctor could see the situation was quickly escalating to a boiling point. "I think we need to just…"

"Hold on," Kel stepped forward, ignoring the Doctor and pointing at the woman who was spouting out the accusations. "What you just said, that's slander!"

"I don't care what it is!" she shouted back.

"Stop picking on him." Maeve scolded. "And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil!"

The younger woman scoffed. "I don't believe in evil."

"Oh no, you just believe tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van." Kel spat.

"That's not what she said." Tommy's dad argued.

"Would you stop ganging up on me!" Kel yelled.

"Feeling guilty are we?" The woman fired back.

The Doctor had finally had enough. "Fingers on lips!" he shouted, placing his index finger against his mouth and immediately halting the bickering as the group stared at him in confusion before mirroring his action. He glanced over at Rose who bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh and then placed her own finger against her lips.

"Now," The Doctor looked around the group. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air right?"

"Can I…?" Maeve spoke up and The Doctor nodded, giving her the floor. "Look around you." she gestured to the neighborhood. "This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

"Yes I can." he smiled.

Rose had been watching Trish during Maeve's speech. The woman looked extremely nervous and her eyes kept shifting between the group and the upstairs window of her home. Rose followed her gaze and saw a little girl with her hand pressed against the glass watching them with rapt attention. Something about the look on the girl's face made Rose extremely uneasy. When Trish realized her daughter had caught Rose's attention as well, the two women locked eyes for a moment before she quickly turned and ran back into her house.

The Doctor did his best to reassure the group and promised that he would get to the bottom of the situation. As they dispersed, he turned to Rose who was still staring up at the window; seemingly lost in thought. "You okay?" He reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm?" she replied distractedly before turning her attention back to him. "Oh yeah, M' fine. You?"

"Yeah, good. This whole thing is just really strange. I would like your opinion on something though." He led her back towards the yard he had been investigating earlier and began sniffing the air. "Do you smell it?'' Rose took a deep breath and held it for a moment; concentrating. "What does that remind you of?"

"Sort a' metal?" she guessed.

"Mmmhmm." he grinned; delighted at her response and she hummed along happily. After a few more sweeps of the yard, they began to make their way around the back of the multi-story homes.

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other." The Doctor informed her as they walked between the fences that encased the back yards. "Woah," he stopped short. "There it goes again. Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand." he grinned holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers.

Rose giggled. "Manly hairy?"

"Yes, manly hairy." he repeated. "Why are you laughing?"

"M' not." she rebutted his question, shaking her head as she moved past him.

Grabbing her around the waist, he quickly spun her around and pressed her up against the outer brick wall of one of the houses. "Would you like me to give you another demonstration of just how manly these hands are?" The Doctor growled as his fingers slid underneath the hem of her t-shirt.

"Hmm, I think my memory could use a little refreshin'." she smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sound of a car horn startled The Doctor out of his descent upon her lips reminding him of where they were and he pulled back; releasing his grip. "We should probably…" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Mystery to solve and all that." She smoothed her shirt back down.

"I'll just have to have to give you a thorough reminder later." he whispered the promise against her ear and she shivered pleasantly.

As they began walking again, a light breeze swept past them bringing with it a hint of ozone; the odor assaulting their senses once more.

"There's that smell again." Rose scrunched up her nose. "S' like a burnt fuse plug or somethin'."

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished." The Doctor confirmed. "Whatever it was, it used a lot of power to do this."

"So what do you think's causin' it?" Rose inquired as they returned to the front yard.

He shrugged. "Could be anything. There are a number of transmat devices that can easily teleport someone across the universe. It all just becomes a matter of locating the energy signature and…"

"You are so adorable." Rose gushed softly.

"Weell, I am quite brilliant…" He turned back towards her, his grin quickly morphing into a frown. "Oh." he said flatly as he realized she had been speaking to a small ginger tabby cat that was sitting in the middle of the yard.

"I used to have one jus' like you." Rose murmured as she stroked the cat's back. "What?" she asked, noticing the grimace that was plastered across The Doctor's face.

"No, I'm not really a cat person." He shuddered remembering their trip to New Earth. "Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's whipple, it kind of takes the joy out of it."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the cat who was now making its way over to a cardboard box that had been left at the end of the driveway.

"Come here puss," she cooed. "He didn't mean it; you don't have to hide in there."

As she approached the box it started to shake, followed by a strangled and distant sounding cry. Kneeling down, she slowly turned the box over and was shocked to see it was completely empty. "Doctor, he disappeared." she called over her shoulder.

The Doctor was by her side in an instant but as he leaned down to examine the box, they were engulfed by another strong wave of ozone.

"Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo." He waved his hands in attempt to clear the air and then picked up the box to examine it. "Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that." he grinned broadly. "I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?"

The Doctor nodded. "It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power." He began looking up and down the street. "Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. We'll have to split up. See what you can see." He wiggled two fingers in front of her eyes. "Keep them peeled, Lewis."

With a quick kiss for luck, they each headed down opposite sides of the street.

**-oOo-**

Rose had been walking around her side of the neighborhood for a good half hour but besides the occasional whiff of ozone in the air, she had failed to turn out any more clues. She idly wondered if The Doctor was having better luck in his own investigation when she heard banging coming from a nearby garage. She hesitated for a moment, content with the thought of ignoring the sound and going back to look for The Doctor but then her natural curiosity took over and with slight trepidation, she approached the door.

"Is that you, puss cat? You trapped?" She had started to press her ear against the metal surface, when an even louder bang resounded out making her jump backwards. "Okay." She took a breath and then moved towards the door once more. "Not going to open it, not going to open it, not going to open it." she repeated to herself over and over again; her fingers twitching over the handle as she warred her better judgment against her sense of adventure. She wasn't even sure if she had actually made the decision to open the door or if her hands just did it of their own accord, but the next thing she knew it was open and a giant buzzing mass knocked her onto her back.

As her attempts to fight against it failed, she faintly heard The Doctor's voice calling out to her to remain still followed by the familiar buzzing of the sonic screwdriver and suddenly the frenzied mass was no bigger than a tennis ball; dropping easily into her outstretched hands. The next thing she knew The Doctor's form was looming over her; worry etched across his face.

"Rose?" he breathed, pulling her up and into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?" He pulled back, cupping her face with his hands and looking her over for injuries.

"M' fine. M' okay." she smiled in reassurance before holding out her hand so they could take a look at the object that attacked her.

The Doctor began poking it lightly with his sonic screwdriver. "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest."

"Well," she furrowed her brows as she looked it over. "I can tell you've jus' killed it."

"It was never living." he corrected, taking the mysterious item from her. "It's animated energy. Same energy that's been snatching people. That is so dinky!" he grinned, tossing it in the air and catching it a few times before slipping it into his pocket. "The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties."

"Are you done?" she asked, trying to contain her smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist; a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Entertains the masses." He kissed her softly.

"You're such a goofball." she laughed and he made a happy noise in the back of his throat. "Alright you," she playfully slapped at his chest. "Let's take that brilliant brain of yours back to the TARDIS and figure out what that thing is."

**-oOo-**

The TARDIS had analyzed and identified the makeup of the newly dubbed "scribble creature" as graphite; the same type of material in an HB pencil and for Rose, the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. The strange occurrences seemed to all center around one lonely little twelve year old girl named Chloe Webber and her drawings. Although her mother Trish vehemently denied anything out of the ordinary was going on, she eventually conceded to the help the pair offered. The Doctor soon realized however that their investigation seemed to unearth more questions than answers, including a particularly violent family history.

The Doctor was still trying to wrap his head around the situation as they entered Trish's kitchen. Absentmindedly, he picked up a jar of orange marmalade and began unscrewing the lid as he leaned back against the counter. He was just about to dip his fingers inside when Rose snatched the jar from him. She gave him a bewildered look and then mouthed an apology to Trish as she placed the lid back on the jar and set it back down on the counter.

"Ok," she began. "Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawin' people and they end up in her pictures."

"Ionic energy." he nodded, crossing his arms. "Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kind of holding pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Trish interrupted in a frustrated tone. "He's dead."

"If living things can become drawings, then those drawings can easily become living things." The Doctor replied ominously. "Chloe's real dad is dead but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. To her, that dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world." Both he and Rose shuddered at the thought.

"Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink." Trish said quietly. "The day he crashed the car I thought we were free. I thought it was over."

Rose walked over and put her arm around the young woman in an attempt to console her. "We're gonna figure this out ok?" Trish nodded but remained silent. "Doctor," Rose looked back at him. "How can a twelve year old girl be doin' any of this?"

He took a deep breath and then let it out through pursed lips. "Let's find out."

**-oOo-**

Using his telepathy, The Doctor was able to establish a link with an entity known as the Isolus that had possessed the child. He ascertained that it had fallen to Earth after a solar flare separated it from its family. Without transportation, the Isolus became desperate, seeking out companionship and finding a kindred spirit in Chloe by recognizing the same deep-seated loneliness.

The Doctor's attempts at getting the Isolus to leave however were futile. With no hope of getting back to its family, the Isolus had no desire to leave the girl and he realized the only way to stop the disappearances and return Chloe fully to her mother was to find where the Isolus's pod crash-landed and send it back to its family.

"We need that pod." he stressed as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"But it crashed." Rose pointed out. "Won't it be destroyed?

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch." he surveyed the street as they walked along. "It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor sat on the jumpseat building his energy detecting device while Rose stood alongside, passing him tools as he called for them.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you." Rose remarked as she watched him work. "How?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic um…" Hands full, he nodded his head towards her. "The thing in your left hand."

"You said it was used to havin' a big family, yeah?" She dropped the part he indicated to into the opening he had created in the top of the device. "How big?"

"Oh, I'd say about four billion siblings." he calculated. "Binary dot.

"That's…definitely a big family." She held out her finger and he removed the small object, adding it to the device.

Rose was quiet for a few minutes as she thought about the situation. "Doctor, why do you think the Isolus chose her?"

"I think it sensed something in her that it could identify with. Two lonely kids that needed each other."

"Do you think Chloe will be okay though when it leaves? I mean, all that stuff Trish said about her dad…That kind 'a trauma can stick with you for a long time."

"I know." he said quietly.

"An' S' got to be really hard on Trish too. Raisin' Chloe on her own and now this."

"Your mom raised you on her own and you've grown into quite an amazing woman, Rose Tyler." His eyes met hers with warmth and sincerity. "We're going fix this and once Trish has her daughter back completely, I believe with time they'll be able to heal each other." Rose gave him a soft smile which he returned as he held out his hand and stated. "Gum." She spit the piece she had been chewing into his hand and he affixed it to the device.

Looking down, she ran a hand over her stomach. "I know we've already met our daughter but sometimes I still worry ya know, about bein' a good mum." she paused for a moment. "Do you ever worry about bein' a dad?"

"I was a dad once before." he replied absentmindedly as he began attaching the final piece to his detector.

Rose's head snapped up and she stared at him; eyes wide. This was the first time since she told him she was pregnant that he had even breached the subject about his family. Although she was curious about that aspect of his past, she had never pressed him to talk about it; for fear that it would be too painful of a subject for him. She watched with bated breath as she waited for him to continue but as per usual, he didn't. In fact, it seemed to her as though he didn't even realize he had said it.

"I think we're there." he affirmed happily as he leapt up from the jumpseat and made his way around the console. "Once I input the calculations the TARDIS should be able to pick up the heat signature easily." He set the device down next to the monitor. "Now we wait."

"So…what, we find the pod, charge it up and then the Isolus will jus' leave on its own?"

"We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions. Their need for each other is what sustains them. They feed off each other's love." He took the tool she was fiddling with out of her hand and set it down on the jumpseat before pulling her into his arms. "They need to be together. They cannot be alone." He looked into her eyes as he silently conveyed his double meaning. "Without that love, they're lost. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe, but what you need most of all…" he glanced down as he entwined his fingers with hers and brought their clasped hands up to rest between his hearts. "Is a hand to hold."

Rose's breath hitched at the intensity of his words. They both knew how they felt about each other but hearing him speak so openly and honestly about love and togetherness was a rarity in itself. The intimate moment however was short-lived as a soft beeping from the monitor alerted them that the TARDIS had picked up the heat signature of the Isolus's ship.

"It's the pod." he confirmed as he reviewed the findings on the monitor. "It is in the street!" The Doctor chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Everything's coming up Doctor." Grabbing the device off the console with one hand and taking hers with the other, they headed towards the door.

"Okay. It's about two inches across." He began describing the pod to her as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light."

Rose nodded in understanding and moved towards the street while he locked the door. "So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?" A loud crash drew her attention back behind her. "Doctor?"

Turning around, she saw that the device he had been holding was now scattered in pieces along the ground and he was nowhere to be seen. "Doctor!" she called louder, looking around frantically. It was then that she noticed the TARDIS had disappeared as well and knew exactly what had happened.

**-oOo-**

Trish opened the door to find a very frantic looking Rose waiting on the other side.

"What is it?" she asked as she moved aside to allow the young blonde into the house.

"Where's Chloe?" Rose panted, trying to catch her breath.

"In her room." She followed after Rose as she headed for the stairs. "It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her."

When the two women entered the room, they found Chloe at her desk hunched over and scribbling away."

As Rose approached she felt her stomach drop when she saw the drawing of The Doctor and the TARDIS.

"Oh Chloe, no." her mother gasped.

Rose knelt down next to the young girl and picked up the drawing. "Please, you have to bring him back. He can help you get home."

"Leave me alone!" The Isolus spoke up through the child. "I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber."

"I know you do." she said softy. "But Chloe's mum loves her too and she needs her. Jus' like I love and need The Doctor. If you bring him back, he can help you. He can get you back to your family."

Something shifted in the child's eyes for a fraction of a second and then it was gone again. "No!" The Isolus shouted. "Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!"

"Okay," Rose patted the girl's arm to calm her. "S' okay." She knew arguing with the entity would get her nowhere; it was just a mere child as well after all. As she got to her feet, she looked down at the drawing in her hand. "Doctor, if you can hear me, M' goin' to get you out of there. I'll find the pod." She turned to Trish. "M' gonna fix this." she assured the young woman. "Jus' don't leave her alone, no matter what."

**-oOo-**

"Heat. They travel on heat." Rose muttered to herself as she left the house. As she walked down the driveway towards the street, she saw one of the road workers that they had met earlier that morning. "M' sorry, Kel wasn't it." she called out to him as she approached.

"That's right." he confirmed. "I spoke with you this morning. Where's your partner?" he glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, he's following up on a lead." she replied with a wave of her hand.

He nodded and turned back towards the street, crouching down. "Look at this finish." He stated proudly. "Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump."

Rose lowered herself down beside him. "Kel, was there anythin' in this street in the last few days givin' off a lot of heat?"

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful." he continued on completely bypassing her question. "So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmackin'. But before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days." he grinned to himself, still seemingly lost in his own little world. "When I was laying this the first time round."

"What?"

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time." he replied, finally acknowledging her properly.

"Six days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Hot fresh tar." she murmured to herself.

"Blended to a secret council recipe."

Rose immediately jumped up and ran towards the work vehicle parked down the road.

"I don't keep it in the van!" he called out as he stood up to follow after her. "Hey, you can't go in there, that's a council van."

Ignoring him, she pulled open the doors and climbed inside. Looking down, she quickly spotted the exact item she needed. Spinning back around, she held up the pick axe and laughed triumphantly at her find.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait." Kel held up his hands as she jumped back out of the vehicle. "You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back."

Brushing past him and using all the strength she could muster, Rose immediately began digging up the pothole that he claimed to have filled six days ago.

"No! You, stop!" he cried out. "You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

Once she had broken through the top layer she knelt down and began sifting through the rubble, and there, nestled right in the center was the Isolus's ship.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street." she laughed as she cradled the pod in her hands. "Your tar."

"What is it?"

"S' a spaceship, but not a council spaceship M' afraid." Rose couldn't help but give him a little dig in response to his outburst as he stood staring at her; mouth agape. "Anyways, thanks for your help. Gotta go." She jumped up and turning on her heels, ran straight back to Trish's house. "I've found it!" she called out once inside. "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will jus' hop on board." she paused as Trish entered the room smiling and holding a cup of tea. "Hang on, I told you not to leave her."

Before the young woman could protest they were interrupted by the astonished voice of one of the TV broadcasters for the Olympics stating that the crowd had vanished. They watched in horror as the cameras panned over the entire stadium, which was now empty.

At that moment, Kel came through the door still seething. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up…"

"Shut up and look!" Rose hissed, pointing at the screen.

"The crowd has vanished!" they heard the broadcaster continue. "They're gone. Thousands of people have just gone, right in front of my eyes. It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box? Bob? Not you too, Bob?"

Rose turned and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked as she followed her.

"The stadium won't be enough." Rose said over her shoulder as they headed up to the second story of the house. "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters." When they reached the girl's bedroom door, Rose tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. "Chloe? Chloe, S' Rose!" she called out. "Please open the door, we found your ship. We can send you home."

"Oh my god, Rose!" Trish gasped and pointed to the eerie red light coming from under the door.

It was then that they heard the evil disembodied voice of her dead husband, signifying that the drawing her daughter had rendered of him in her closet had once again become active. "_I'm coming to hurt you_." The voice growled.

"No! Chloe!" Trish was banging on the door now. "My baby! You're not going to hurt her again!" she screamed at the voice.

Rose pulled her away and took the pick axe from Kel, who was watching the entire situation in utter bewilderment. "M' gonna have to break it down, stand back."

She made a hole in the door, big enough to slip her arm through and pushed away the chair that had been wedged against the doorknob. As they rushed into the room, they saw Chloe standing in front of the far wall sketching out an image of the earth.

"Chloe, you have to stop!" Rose pleaded.

The rumbling from the closet was growing louder. "_I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming._"

"Shut up!" Trish covered her ears and shook her head. "I won't let you hurt her."

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out." The Isolus warned. "We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair."

"Look," Rose held out her hand; proffering the small spaceship. "I've got your pod."

"The pod is dead." The Isolus replied flatly.

"No, it's not." Rose assured her. "It jus' needs heat."

"It needs more than heat." she argued as she continued to draw.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved." Kel interjected.

Rose turned and looked down at the picture of The Doctor, which now included a small drawing of a flame and he was pointing to it. "She didn't draw that, he did." she murmured. "But it needs more than heat Doctor." she whispered to the drawing.

Before her eyes, the picture shifted again. He was now smiling and in his outstretch hand was a small red heart.

"Love." Rose whispered; blinking back her tears. Turning back to Kel and Trish, she smiled. "I know how to charge up the pod."

**-oOo-**

The street of Dame Kelly Holmes close had become packed with people waiting to see the torch as it passed by. Rose quickly made her way through the crowd trying to get as close to the end of the street as she could.

"Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." said one of the police officers who was patrolling the crowd as he blocked her path.

"No, you don't understand. I've got to get closer."

"I'm sorry Miss, but that's not going to happen."

Rose sighed in frustration. She had to figure out some way to get closer to the torch in order to charge the ship without getting herself arrested. As she looked back and forth through the crowd, she felt a slight vibration in her hand and looked down at the pod curiously.

"You felt it, didn't you?" she said softly. The torch was moving further down the street now and she was running out of time. Quickly moving towards the back of the crowd she closed her eyes, praying that her idea would work. Holding the pod in both hands, she lifted it up to her lips and whispered "Feel the love." before tossing it into the air towards the moving torch.

Kel made his way through the crowd and stood beside her as they watched the small pod drift towards the open flame and drop right in the center.

"Yes!" Rose cheered, jumping up and down and turned to Kel to give him a hug.

"You did it!" Kel hugged her back and then pulled away in confusion. "What was it you did?"

"C'mon," she laughed as she headed back down the street. "I'll show you."

**-oOo-**

Rose smiled softly as she and Kel watched the missing children reunite with their parents but she was also starting to get worried. All of the kids were back and even the cat had been returned, but there was still no sign of The Doctor or the TARDIS.

"Where is he? He should be here." Her eyes swept up and down the street searching for a glimpse of pinstripes or flash of his trenchcoat.

"Maybe he's gone somewhere." Kel offered.

"No." she said quietly. "He wouldn't leave me. M' his hand to hold."

Not knowing what else to say, Kel shook his head sadly and headed back towards his van.

"All the drawings have come to life." she told herself as she continued to scan the neighborhood. "That should mean all of them..." she drifted off as she noticed a flashing red light coming from the window of Chloe's room and her blood ran cold as she realized what that meant. "Oh, no." Running up to the house, she began pounding on the door. "Trish, you've got to get out!"

"I can't!" Trish called from the other side. "The door's stuck!"

"Is the Doctor in there? "

"No, I don't think so."

"_Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you."_ The voice reverberated through the house.

"Rose," Trish whimpered. "The drawing, it's come to life."

"Mummy!" Chloe cried out, clinging to her mother.

"Chloe, listen to me." Rose said gently. "It isn't real like the others. S' jus' energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can Chloe. He's not real and he can't hurt you anymore. Either of you." Rose clarified. "All you need is each other and you can make him go away."

Trish lowered herself to the floor, pulling her daughter with her. "I'm here with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." she murmured softly as she rocked her and then began to sing. Chloe soon joined her mother, their fear quickly melting away and changing over to laughter as they held one another. After a few moments, the light faded away and the house was silent again.

Rose pressed her forehead against the door and let out a deep breath of relief. Now all she needed to do was find The Doctor.

**-oOo-**

"Just look at this." The commentator was saying. "Utterly incredibly scenes at the Olympic stadium. Eighty thousand athletes and spectators. They disappeared, but they've come back! It's quite incredible."

"Eighty thousand people," Rose sighed as she stared at the TV screen. "But still no Doctor."

"I'm sorry." Trish said softly as she handed Rose a mug of steaming hot tea and sat down beside her on the couch.

After another half hour of searching neither The Doctor nor the TARDIS had reappeared. In an attempt to stave off her worrying, Rose helped Trish scrub the remains of the drawing of Chloe's dad from the wall of the girl's closet and then joined her in the living room to watch the news coverage of the Olympic Games while Chloe napped.

"He'll be back," she reassured herself aloud. "I know he will, 'cause I need him."

Trish studied her for a moment. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

Rose turned to look at her quizzically.

"I mean, do you know if you're having a boy or girl?" she clarified.

"Girl." she smiled into her mug. "How'd you know?"

"You keep rubbing your stomach." Trish chuckled. "I use to do the same thing when I was pregnant with Chloe. Didn't even realize I was doing it."

Rose laughed. "I guess I didn't either."

"Thank you, for everything." Trish reached out and squeezed Rose's hand. "We both owe you so much."

"You don't owe us anythin'. We help people, S' what we do." she paused for a moment, unsure as how to approach the subject. "Did you ever talk to her about it, about what happened with her dad?"

"I didn't want to." Trish shook her head. "Maybe if I had this would never have happened."

"You have to stop blamin' yourself. Both of you have been through a lot. All that matters now is that you be there for each other."

Trish nodded and looked down at her mug. "You're gonna make a good mum."

Rose smiled again, feeling the tears prickling at her eyes but before she could respond further the commotion on the TV drew their attention.

"The Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble." The announcer was saying. "We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble."

The image on the screen zoomed in as the Torch Bearer collapsed onto the pavement and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?" asked a second commentator.

The screen once again changed from the image of the crowd back to the torch which was now lying on the ground, as a pair of cream colored converses came into view. Rose's heart leapt in her chest as the sight of the man she loved filled the screen.

"There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him."

"Doctor." was all she could manage as the smile blossomed over her face.

The cameras continued to follow him as he carried the torch the rest of the way up the red carpet towards the lower cauldron, beaming brightly. "It's more than a flame now, Bob." The announcer continued. "It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, The Doctor lifted his arms and let out a loud whoop of joy before turning and using the torch to ignite the flame in the main cauldron, and as the larger flame soared to life, the crowd erupted into cheers of joy.

The two women wiped their eyes and exchanged a hug, their emotions getting the better of them as they watched the events unfold. Rose knew she wouldn't be completely at ease until she was in The Doctor's arms once more, but at least seeing for herself that he was okay and knowing he would be coming for her soon gave her a slight sense of relief.

While waiting for The Doctor to return, they decided to make some cupcakes for Chloe when she awoke for her nap. As the two gathered the ingredients together, Rose paused in thought and smiled before turning back to Trish.

"Do you have any edible ball bearin's?"

**-oOo-**

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the darkened street. He had been quite pleased to find himself and the TARDIS right in the middle of the Olympic Stadium when he was released from the drawing. He fulfilled yet another life-long aspiration by carrying the Olympic Torch and he managed to send the Isolus back to its family using the heat from the flame and the emotional outpouring of the crowd. Yet even after all of that excitement, he was still feeling a bit apprehensive. All he wanted to do now was find Rose and sweep her into his arms, enjoy some of the games and then take her back to the TARDIS and show her over and over again just how glad he was to be back. He looked around anxiously as he sought out his beautiful pink and yellow girl.

"Cake?" said a soft voice behind him.

Spinning around he saw Rose standing in the middle of the street smiling brightly and holding out a small cupcake complete with edible ball bearings on top.

He felt his hearts leap in his chest at the sight of her and with two quick strides she was in his arms and his lips were on hers, kissing her until she was breathless.

"I thought I'd lost you." she whispered once they pulled back for air.

"Never." He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes as he heard that old, familiar, negative voice in his head telling him not to say his next words. He mentally told that voice to go to hell. "You will never lose me and no one will ever split us up."

Rose smiled and kissed him again before remembering the cake in her hand. "Here." She held it out to him once more. "I remembered."

"Top banana!" he grinned and took a bite. "Mmm." The Doctor moaned happily. "I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!"

"So what now?" she asked as he reached for her hand; entwining their fingers.

"Go to the games of course." he smiled down at her. "It's what we came for."

"Well go on, give us a clue." she nudged him with her shoulder. "Which events do we do well in?"

"Weell," he began, swinging their arms between them. "I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're jokin', aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you jokin'?

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Wait and see."

Stopping at the end of the street, Rose leaned her head against his shoulder as they both looked up to watch the opening ceremony fireworks display and reflected on the day. The sky was filled with bright beautiful colors as the air crackled and popped around them. But there was also something else in the air; he could sense it even stronger now. Something big was coming and he shuddered at the thought.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked, having felt him tremble.

"Of course." He looked down at her. "I'm…" The words died in his throat as she gave him a look that said '_don't you dare use your_ "always alright" _statement._' Swallowing roughly, he continued. "I'm fine. It's just been a very strange day, that's all."

Rose nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer and he pulled her into his arms. They continued to watch the fireworks display, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her as he rested his chin on her head, both feeling like they never wanted to let the other out of their site again.

He told her he was fine but he wasn't, and he hadn't been since Krop Tor. The storm he had sensed approaching was now on the horizon and the images his daughter had showed him of a possible future in which he lost Rose were now looming before him. He pulled Rose closer, tightly wrapping both arms around her as a myriad of thoughts and fears began to run through his mind and then mentally shook himself. He would not lose her. Not to another world and not to any prediction made by the beast, and heaven help anything or anyone who tried to take her away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**It begins…**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts**

"You're beautiful you know?" The Doctor said softly.

Startled, Rose turned from the full length mirror to see him standing in the doorway. "You scared me." she chided placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." He pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way across the room, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her nose with his. "Didn't mean to."

"S' okay." she smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Thought you were workin' on the console."

The Doctor shrugged. "I was, but I kinda got lonely without you out there helping me." he admitted earning a tongue touched smile from the woman in his arms. "You've been in here a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "S' jus'…when I was gettin' dressed this mornin', none of my jeans fit. Luckily the TARDIS put these out for me." She pointed down to the black slacks she was now wearing.

"Well, another good thing about having a sentient ship is that you won't have to worry about maternity wear; she'll provide whatever you need." he pointed out.

"And I love her for it." Rose felt the equivalent of a mental hug in response to her words and smiled before turning around in his arms to face the mirror once more. "M' startin' to show." she observed, running her hand over the slightly more prominent curve of her belly.

The Doctor's hand soon joined hers, stroking her stomach lovingly. "Yes you are," he watched their reflection for a moment and then lowered his lips to her neck. "And you are very, very, sexy." he punctuated each word with a soft kiss.

Rose leaned back into him further, feeling the evidence of his arousal poking against her bum and moved her other hand up to run through his hair as he slid his underneath her shirt and began a slow journey upwards.

"You know, I jus' finished gettin' dressed." she murmured breathlessly.

"Yeah, that really is a shame." he tsked as he spun her in his arms again and captured her lips with his own.

**-oOo-**

"Did you still want to go visit your mother today?" The Doctor asked as he buttoned up his shirt. "I know it's been a little while since you've seen her and you've been wanting to give her the gift you picked up at that asteroid bazaar."

"Yeah." Rose replied, stepping back into the bedroom from the ensuite and running a brush through her hair. "I jus' need to gather up the wash first."

"I don't understand why she insists on doing your wash every time you go home to visit when we have a perfectly good laundry facility here on the TARDIS." he muttered as he laced up his trainers.

Rose shrugged. "I've tried tellin' her that but she got all sad so I jus' dropped it. S' like, since M' not around and Mickey's gone, she misses bein' a mother. I think she jus' wants to feel needed." she paused for a moment and chuckled. "She even told me to bring some of your clothes for her to wash so you'll stop wearin' the same thing every day."

"Oi! I may not wear a new outfit everyday like you humans, but this suit is very versatile for all occasions. Besides," he sniffed, straightening his lapels. "A quick once over with the sonic and it's perfectly clean."

Rose grinned. "Okay, well what about your…"

"Oh no," he cut her off, shaking his head enthusiastically. "No! Your mother is not getting her hands on my underpants." The resounding laughter filling the room made him scowl. "Oh you think that's funny do you?"

With a predatory gleam in his eyes and a low growl he pounced, covering her mouth with his own before she could even get out the first syllables of his name and they tumbled backwards onto the bed.

**-oOo-**

An hour later, and after having gotten dressed for the third time that day, Rose met The Doctor in the console room with a large rucksack full of laundry as he set the coordinates for the Powell Estates. He set the TARDIS down in a small playground near her mother's flat and while he finished up settling the ship, Rose ventured outside to reacquaint herself with her home planet.

The weather was pleasant; cool but not cold and the baby blue sky was sparse except for a few white fluffy wisps of clouds scattered sporadically. She squinted a little as she stared up into the bright sunshine while attempting to pull the straps of the rucksack over her shoulders.

The Doctor, having just exited the TARDIS, saw her struggle and took the bag from her. "You don't need to be carrying that." he chided as he slipped the strap over his own shoulder and then reached out for her hand.

Ignoring the instinct to argue with him, especially since she knew he was doing it to be gentlemanly, she entwined her fingers with his and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart he grinned broadly and then pulled her alongside him as they made their way towards Jackie's flat, swinging their arms between them and laughing about one of their recent adventures.

**-oOo-**

"Mum, S' us, we're back!" Rose called out as she used her key to let themselves into the flat.

"Oh sweetheart, M' so happy you're here!" Jackie cried as she came running out of the kitchen to engulf her daughter in a hug. "Look at you, you're practically glowin'."

"Oh stop, I am not." she giggled, hugging her mother tightly.

The Doctor grinned as he brushed past the two women, heading towards the living room.

"Hold it you." Jackie let go of her daughter to pull The Doctor into a hug before he could get away. "I missed you too, you daft alien." She kissed him full on the mouth and then turned back to her daughter.

Rose bit back a laugh when she saw The Doctor grimace and wipe off his mouth with his sleeve. Pulling the rucksack from his hands, she passed it to her mother.

"I've got loads of washing' for you. And I got you this." She held out her hand, revealing a small brass metal object. "S' from the market on this asteroid bazaar. S' made of um," she turned to look at The Doctor over her shoulder. "What's it called?"

"Bazoolium." he stated, dropping the magazine he had been perusing and walked over to put his arms around Rose's waist; resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Bazoolium." she repeated. "When it gets cold yeah, it means S' goin' to rain. When S' hot, S' goin' to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather."

"Thank you both." Jackie smiled, taking the item. "I love it." She set the Bazoolium down on the nearby table and then took Rose's hands in her own. "I've got a surprise for you and all."

"Oh mum, you're already doin' the laundry, you don't need to do anythin' else."

"No, no, different kinda surprise." she paused and looked between the pair, her grin growing wider. "Guess who's comin' to visit? You're jus' in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?

"I don't know." Rose shook her head.

"Oh go on, guess."

"Mum, you know I hate guessin'. Jus' tell me."

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way, any minute." she exclaimed happily and then turned to go into the kitchen. "Right, let me make you a cup of tea!"

The Doctor felt Rose's body stiffen against him. "Rose," he said softly. "What is it?"

"Somethin's wrong. S' like she's gone mad."

"Tell me something new. Ow!" he winced, rubbing the spot on his stomach where she elbowed him.

"M' not kiddin'. Somethin's really wrong. Granddad Prentice, that's her dad, yeah. But he died like ten years ago." She pulled out of his embrace to follow her mother into the kitchen with The Doctor trailing behind her. "Mum?" she began gently. "What you jus' said about granddad…"

"Any second now." her mother nodded.

"But he passed away." She exchanged another concerned look with The Doctor. "His heart gave out. Do you remember that? "

"Of course I do."

Rose paused, trying to understand her mother's train of thought. "Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie looked down at her watch. "Ten past, here he comes." She turned towards the window right as a large, almost transparent humanoid shape passed through the wall and sink and then moved to stand next to her. "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock and The Doctor quickly moved forward, shielding her behind him as they stared at the unearthly figure.

"Told you didn't I?" Jackie put her hands on her hips and nodded proudly.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose whispered.

"I told you," Jackie interjected. "S' your granddad. And he's not the only one. They all pop in around this time."

"What do you mean all?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"I mean all. As in everywhere. All over the world even."

"Doctor?" Rose's voice wavered a bit.

"C'mon," He took her hand as he backed them away and towards the front door. "We need to get outside."

As they quickly made their way out the door of the flat and down the stairs, a sinking feeling began to settle in The Doctor's stomach. Reaching the bottom level he pushed open the door and they ran out into the parking lot, stopping short at the sight before them.

"They're everywhere!" He looked up and down the street, surveying as much of the area as he could. The streets seemed to be infested with the 'ghosts', but what he found to be the most disconcerting was how no one seemed to even be fazed by the phenomenon.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose called out to him too late as one of the beings passed straight through him and he shuddered at the sensation.

"They haven't got long." Jackie said breathlessly having run all the way from the flat just to catch up with them. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" his anxiety was rising and Rose put her arms around him in attempts to calm him down.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie observed.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out." he said, returning Rose's embrace.

"Why should we?" Jackie retorted, looking down at her watch again. "Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

Within an instant the ghosts seemed to all vanish into thin air and his embrace on Rose tightened.

"Doctor?" She looked up at him questioningly.

He looked down into her eyes. "Whatever this is, it isn't good. I have a really bad feeling and I need to find out what's going on here. As soon as possible."

**-oOo-**

When they entered the flat, The Doctor tossed his coat on the rack and headed for the living room while Jackie went to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of tea. Rose followed after The Doctor who was now sitting on the floor in front of the TV; spectacles on and flipping through channels. As she sat down on the couch behind him, he glanced at her over his shoulder and then scooted backwards until he was sitting between her legs. Handing her the remote he reached down and picked up her right foot, removing the shoe and then began kneading and massaging the muscles. Part of her was way too shocked to say anything while the other part was too afraid that he might stop if she did. So instead she promptly told her brain to shut up so that she could enjoy it and silently conveyed the same message to her mother when she returned wide-eyed with their tea a few minutes later.

Rose flipped through the channels at The Doctor's request and they paused on a news station showing footage from earlier in the day. "On today's Ghost Watch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk." The anchor was reporting. "And there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display."

"What the hell's going on?" The Doctor said quietly and gestured for Rose to change the channel again.

On the next station was a weather forecast. "And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London through the North and up into Scotland." The meteorologist reported.

She continually flipped through channels as they came upon multiple TV shows, commercials and news reports from all over the globe of people obsessing over and embracing the so called 'ghosts'.

"It's all over the world." The Doctor murmured as Rose finally ended on an episode of the Eastenders, in which it seemed the 'ghosts' had become a regular part of the show. Shaking her head, she shut off the TV. "When did it start?" he inquired, turning his attention to Jackie.

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down…"

"No, I mean worldwide." he amended as he moved on to massaging Rose's left foot.

"Oh." Jackie paused for a moment in thought. "Um, that was about two months ago. Jus' happened. Woke up one mornin' and there they all were. Ghosts everywhere. We all ran round screamin' and that." she chuckled. "Whole planet was panickin'. No sign of you two, thank you very much." she waved her finger between him and her daughter. "Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky."

Rose placed her hand over her mother's. "What makes you think S' granddad?"

Jackie shrugged. "It jus' feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could mum," she shook her head sadly. "But I can't."

"You've got to make an effort." her mother pleaded. "You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets." The Doctor remarked.

"Sort of, yeah." she agreed.

"Like a psychic link." He nodded to himself. "Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

Jackie's face fell. "You're spoilin' it."

"I'm sorry, Jackie," he replied sincerely. "But there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

Rose frowned. "But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?"

"Yeah, but they're human!" Jackie said. "You can see them. They look human."

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"Maybe not." he drifted off in thought for a moment. "They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." He pressed a kiss to Rose's ankle and set her foot down before jumping to his feet and offering her his hand. "C'mon Lewis, I think we have another mystery to solve."

**-oOo-**

"S' today's" Jackie said handing Rose a newspaper as she walked through the TARDIS doors.

"Thanks mum." Rose unfolded it and began to scan through the headlines. "Ok, accordin' to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." she called down into the gaping hole in the floor under the console. "Now don't tell me you're goin' to sit back and do nothin'."

The Doctor quickly emerged from underneath the grating sporting a rucksack on his back with a long hose attached to it and gave her a huge grin. "Who you gonna call?" he sing-songed happily as he showed off his newest invention with a little dance.

Rose couldn't help herself as she joined in on his little joke. "Ghostbusters!" she cried out, laughing.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." He took a moment to strut around the console and then took her hand and twirled her around as she continued to giggle.

Jackie rolled her eyes at the pair. "I'd of figured you for more of a Scooby-Doo type with all that runnin' ya do." she teased.

The Doctor scowled. "We only run when it's necessary." He looked to Rose for corroboration, but she just patted his arm while trying to hide an amused smile and he shook his head. "Oh, never mind." He reached back down into the grating pulling out three metal cones and carried them towards the door. "When's the next shift?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Quarter to." Jackie replied as she followed him out and onto the playground. "But don't go causin' trouble." She watched as he began to set the cones on the ground in a triangular pattern. "What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin." He explained.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asked as she handed him a cord and he plugged it into the back of one of the cones.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

Jackie crossed her arms. "You're always doin' this; reducin' it to science. Why can't it be real? Jus' think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families comin' back home. Don't you think S' beautiful?"

The Doctor paused in his work and looked her in the eyes. "I think it's horrific." he replied flatly before turning his attention back to her daughter. "Rose, give us a hand." he said as he pulled the main power cable into the TARDIS, dragging it up the ramp and plugging it into the console.

When Rose joined him, he began reviewing the readings on the monitor and firing off instructions. "As soon as the cones activate," he gestured towards the screen. "If that line goes into the red, press that button there." He pointed to a small grey button on the control panel. "If it doesn't stop," He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his breast pocket and handed it to her. "Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"Fifteen B," she nodded. Eight seconds."

"If it goes into the blue," he continued. "Activate the deep scan on the left."

"Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one." She pointed to a medium size red button.

"Close." he grinned.

She smiled back at him and then moved her hand towards the lever right below it. "Hmm, this one?"

"Oh, well now you've just killed us."

She smacked him lightly on the arm and then pointed to a small blue button on the far right of the console. "S' that one." She gave him a tongue in tooth grin.

"You're brilliant you are." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly before turning to Jackie. "Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?"

Looking down at her watch, Jackie nodded and after another quick kiss for Rose, The Doctor grinned and bounded out the door.

Jackie sidled up to her daughter, crossing her arms. "Somethin's wrong isn't it?"

Rose's focus remained on the monitor as she answered. "He's jus' tryin' to sort it. He doesn't like not knowin' what's goin' on."

"No. S' more than that." Jackie argued. "I thought maybe he jus' didn't want to believe 'cause he couldn't explain it away with science, but I've been watchin' him and he's scared about somethin'. An' I've been around enough of these invasions the two of you seem to get caught up in to know when he's puttin' on a front. S' somethin' bad isn't it?"

Rose sighed and looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "I dunno mum. The truth is, he's been edgy for weeks but he won't talk about it."

"What's the line doing?" they heard him shout from outside the doors.

"S' all right. S' holdin'!" she hollered back and then turned back to her mother. "It'll be okay though. He'll figure it out, he always does."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he finished setting up the cones. In a way, it was his own little muon trap, except less compact and without a step button and of course he wouldn't be dropping any of the ghosts into a containment unit, but still pretty cool.

"Here we go!" he shouted towards the TARDIS to let the two women inside know the shift was starting.

"The scanner's workin'." Rose called back. "It says delta one six."

**"**Come on then, you beauty!" he grinned, bouncing on his toes with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

There was a soft buzzing sound as the triangulation field came to life. The beams of electricity began to form a barrier that surrounded the slowly materializing form of a ghost. The Doctor watched silently for a moment before pulling out a pair of 3-D glasses and slipping them on. He then picked up a small control box and slowly increased the frequency of the energy.

"Don't like that much, do you?" he asked as the ghost began to writhe around inside the containment field. "Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" The ghost swung at him violently, knocking him backwards and making him cry out in surprise. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now are you?"

The buzzing of the field suddenly started to become less prominent and the ghostly figure started to dissipate.

"Okay, not good." he muttered to himself and took a quick look around. Finally the ghost had completely vanished and the containment field immediately shut itself off. Realizing his little test may have drawn unwanted attention; he quickly gathered up the cones and darted back inside the TARDIS.

"I said so!" he announced to Rose as he tossed his coat over the railing and ran up to the console. "Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source." He grinned broadly and immediately pulled the dematerialization lever. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS shuddered, knocking them backwards and The Doctor's arms wrapped around Rose protectively as they fell onto the jumpseat. Once the shaking subsided he pulled her up and made his way around the console flipping levers.

"Um, Doctor?"

**"**I like that. Allons-y. I should say Allons-y more often. Allons-y. Look sharp, Rose Tyler! Allons-y."

"Doctor," Rose tried again.

He continued pressing a few buttons as he made his way back towards her, completely oblivious to her attempts of getting his attention.

"And then it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say Allons-y, Alonso every time." He grinned and then pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in one last ditch effort to get his attention but he instead took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss as his hands began roaming her body. His lips traveled along her jaw and then down her neck as his hands gripped her arse and pulled her flush against him. "Or maybe we should move this to our room," he whispered huskily. "Allons-y."

The sound of a throat clearing behind him made The Doctor immediately tense up as a chill ran through his body. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to find an irritated looking Jackie Tyler sitting on a section of scaffolding and glaring at him.

Rose managed to keep herself from laughing at the 'deer in the headlights' look he was sporting as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I was tryin' to tell you mum was still on board."

"If you can manage to keep it in your pants for a while I have some questions." Jackie hopped back down onto the grating and walked up the ramp to jam a finger against his chest. "And if we end up on Mars, M' goin' to kill you."

The Doctor swallowed roughly and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Jackie, I can assure you…"

The TARDIS began to shake again, signaling their landing and putting an end to the awkward situation. The Doctor quickly moved back to the console and looked at the monitor to see where the calculations from the triangulation field had brought them while Rose and Jackie stood on either side of him with equal interest. The screen showed a small loading bay that quickly began to fill up with fully armed soldiers, all taking a defensive stance and training their weapons on the TARDIS.

"Oh well, The Doctor sighed. "There goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase." He turned to Rose. "Stay in here, look after Jackie."

"Oh no you don't." she argued. "M' goin' with you."

"Rose, you're staying here till I know who they are, and what they want."

"Doctor," she moved around him, pressing her back to the doors with her arms outstretched in attempts to block his exit. "They've got guns."

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and then looked over at Jackie with a raised brow.

Rolling her eyes, Jackie threw her hands up and then turned her back to them, muttering something about "Hormonal aliens bein' jus' as bad as regular men."

Returning his attention back to Rose he pressed her against the door and kissed her so passionately that her legs almost gave out. When he pulled back, he smiled smugly at the dazed look on her face and then gently lifted her up and spun her away from the door, setting her down beside her mother.

"They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine." He raised his chin defiantly and then stepped out of the TARDIS to face the group of soldiers with his arms raised.

Sighing in frustration for falling for his distraction, Rose took her mother's arm and made to follow him, stopping when they reached the door that still remained open a crack. As they peered out of the small opening, they saw a smartly dressed business woman push her way through the soldiers with a big smile on her face as she approached The Doctor.

"Oh, how marvelous." The woman exclaimed as she began clapping "Oh, very good." She looked around the group of soldiers and gestured for them to follow suit. "Superb. Happy day." She laughed as the soldiers began to clap as well.

The Doctor looked around in confusion and then slowly dropped his arms to his sides. "Um, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

The clapping began again in earnest, this time initiated by the soldiers before the woman joined in.

"Oh, I should say." she nodded. "Hurray!"

The Doctor laughed uncomfortably. "You, you've heard of me, then?"

"Well of course we have." she replied. "And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here."

The uneasy feeling he had been having seemed to be growing stronger as he eyed the woman wearily.

"The Doctor and the TARDIS." she announced, and they began to clap again.

He put a finger to his lips and then made a 'cut it out' motion in attempts to make them stop. "And you are?" he asked the woman once the applause died down.

"Oh, plenty of time for that." she waved dismissively. "But according to the records, you're not one for traveling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right?" The woman watched him closely, but his face was completely unreadable. "There's no point hiding anything, not from us." The woman sneered. "So where is she?"

The Doctor remained silent as he studied the woman before him. Something about her came off as cold and calculating, not to mention the fact that she seemed to know a lot about him and Rose, and that uneasy feeling was now changing over to one of dread. He still didn't know where they were or what these people wanted from them but he was sure of one thing, there was no way in hell they were getting their hands on Rose. He kept the stoic mask in place for a few more moments while contemplating his options as he stared her down and then as the idea came to him he grinned, slightly surprising the woman with his sudden mood swing.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." He turned and reached into the TARDIS, thankful of his failure to notice that Jackie had still been on board when they left the Powell Estates, and pulled her through the door. "But here she is, Rose Tyler." He looked her up and down. "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde, not too steady on her pins, a lot of that." He made a talking motion with his hand and the group laughed as Jackie glared at him. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do." he shrugged.

Jackie looked taken aback. "M' forty."

"Deluded." he shot back before turning back to the woman in charge. "Bless." he put a hand to his chest. "I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Weell, I say very good, I mean not bad. Weell, I say not bad." he waved his hand. "Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast," he nodded at Jackie. "Her ankle's going."

The woman shook her head and motioned for them to follow.

"I'll show you where my ankle's goin'." Jackie hissed as she fell into step behind him.

Oh, he had a feeling she might make good on that promise later, but for now Rose was safe in the TARDIS and he had more time to figure out what was going on.

"It was only a matter of time until you found us." The woman informed him as she led them out of the room and down the hall. "And at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor." She pushed through a set of double doors and led them into a massive warehouse. "Welcome to Torchwood."

He started at the name, having remembered that Jack said he ran a branch of Torchwood in Cardiff, but he had never mentioned any of this. As they moved further into the facility, he glanced around the room with slight trepidation. The place was filled with large wooden crates as well as military jeeps carrying more soldiers and in the center was a large UFO, surrounded by people in white lab coats.

"That's a Jathar Sunglider." he said in awe.

The woman walked over to stand next to him. "Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago."

"What, did it crash?"

"No," she scoffed. "We shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day," His head snapped back towards her and she smirked. "That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me." She turned and began to walk away as he and Jackie exchanged a look of disgust. "The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire."

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asked.

"The British Empire."

"There isn't a British Empire." Jackie argued.

The woman smirked again. "Not yet. Ah, excuse me," she said as one of the soldiers approached and handed her a large gun. "Now if you wouldn't mind, do you recognize this Doctor?" She held the weapon out so he could get a better look.

"That's a particle gun."

"Good, isn't it?" she boasted. "Took us eight years to get it to work."

"It's the twenty first century. _You_ can't have particle guns." he stressed.

"We must defend our border against the alien." she replied firmly and then handed the particle gun back to the soldier. "Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The young man replied.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name." she informed them. "Torchwood is a very modern organization. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person."

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" The Doctor inquired, and Jackie lightly smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"No, I don't think so" The woman looked at them curiously. "Is that important?"

"No, I suppose not." he scowled at Jackie, rubbing his arm. "What was your name?"

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman."

The Doctor nodded absently as he moved over to an open crate that had caught his attention. Reaching inside, he picked up a large metal object with a handle on the end.

"Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these." Yvonne bragged. "The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and then forcefully threw the magna-clamp back into the crate, dusting off his hands and then turned and walked away. "So, what about these ghosts?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Ah yes, the ghosts." Yvonne replied. "They're uh, what you might call a side effect."

"Of what?"

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me."

"Oi! Where are you takin' that?" Jackie demanded.

Her outburst drew The Doctor's attention and he looked up to see his TARDIS being carted off on the back of a truck.

"If it's alien, it's ours." Yvonne reminded her.

"You'll never get inside it." The Doctor commented casually.

Yvonne waved him off. "Hmm, Etcetera".

He watched as the TARDIS door opened a crack and Rose peeked through. When her eyes locked with his, The Doctor gave her a stern look and mouthed "Stay put." She nodded once and then shut the door again.

**-oOo-**

"If he thinks M' jus' gonna sit here and do nothin'…" Rose muttered to herself as she searched his coat pockets.

He'd left her on her own…again. Yeah, maybe he saw it as protecting her but that's not what she wanted. They were a team, taking on the world together and she'd be damned if she'd let him use her pregnancy as an excuse to be overbearing and irrational. He chose her mother as backup…her mother. It wasn't that she thought her mother could hold her own. Jackie Tyler was a force in her own right, in fact she felt that's where most of her strong will came from, but as she had been in more of these types of situations she knew she was far better suited to help The Doctor in his investigation. Besides that, the thought of her mother being in any possible danger was disconcerting. She knew The Doctor would keep her safe but she still didn't like it. A brief revelation passed over her as she realized that must be how her mother felt all the time when she and The Doctor were gallivanting across the universe.

"Psychic paper, psychic paper, aha!" She held her prize out in front of her and pressed her lips to the worn leather. With another quick check on the monitor to make sure the coast was clear, she pocketed the small wallet and then quietly slipped out the TARDIS doors, making sure to lock them behind her.

Looking around the room, her gaze settled on a white lab coat that had been draped over a bench. Smiling at her luck, she slipped on the garment and headed off to start her own investigation, hoping that The Doctor was staying out of trouble and that she would be able to meet back up with him and her mother soon.

**-oOo-**

"You're the enemy, you know?" Yvonne remarked at they walked along the hallway leading towards the wing that housed the laboratories. "You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "1879, that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland."

"That's right." she agreed. "Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf."

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie retorted.

"Don't mind her" he bit back. "I think she's starting to go senile." If looks could kill, the searing glare she gave him at that moment could probably have regenerated him into his next body.

Yvonne continued on, ignoring their bickering. "Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great and fighting the alien horde."

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" he asked tugging on his ear.

"Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." She scanned her keycard which gave them admittance to a small lab where a massive sphere was suspended in midair. "Now, what do you make of that?"

One of the men in lab coats turned and approached the group. "You must be the Doctor." he said, extending his hand to the Time Lord. "Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir."

"Yeah." The Doctor remained focused on the object before him, barely registering the man.

"What is that thing?" Jackie asked.

"We got no idea." Yvonne said

"But what's wrong with it?" The older woman pressed.

Rajesh looked over at Jackie. "What makes you think there's something wrong with it?"

"I dunno." she shuddered. "It jus' feels weird."

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone." Yvonne assured her. "Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden."

The Doctor moved away from the group and climbed the small set of stairs onto the platform and positioned himself right beneath the sphere. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of 3-D glasses and slipped them on as he continued to study the object.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable." Rajesh informed him. "But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass."

"But I can see it." Jackie argued.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Rajesh chuckled. "It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent."

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne said impatiently.

"This is a Void Ship." he said softly.

Yvonne sighed and put her hands on her hips. "And what is that?"

"Well, it's impossible for starters." He removed his 3D glasses and stuck them back into his pocket. "I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, traveling through the Void."

He moved towards the edge of the small staircase and sat down, clasping his hands in front of him. So far in his search for answers all these new findings only seemed to bring him more questions. He was not only frustrated, but that feeling of uneasiness that had settled into his stomach was now making him slightly nauseous.

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh asked, pulling him from his trance.

The Doctor looked up at Yvonne and Rajesh who were watching him with rapt attention. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end." he paused, his gaze drifting past them as if seeing something they couldn't. "My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

"But someone built the sphere." Rajesh pointed out. "What for? Why go there?"

The Doctor shrugged. "To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right." Yvonne smiled and patted Rajesh on the shoulder. "There is something inside it."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor stated ominously.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked eagerly.

"We don't!" he snapped as he leapt up from the staircase and walked back over to Jackie. "We send that thing back into Hell." he told them his voice laced with anger. "How did it get here in the first place?"

Yvonne crossed her arms defensively. "Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. He was tired of all these vague clues and nothing seemed to be adding up. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Turning back to her, his next words were spoken through gritted teeth. "Show me."

**-oOo-**

Rose was suspended in midair as she grasped the lever tightly, fear in her eyes as she stared back at him. "Hold on!" he begged her over and over again, trying to reach out for her and knowing it was useless. Then she was slipping, falling, being swept backwards towards the bright white of nothingness. She was screaming but he couldn't get to her, he couldn't reach her, and he cried out her name in agony as she was ripped away from him and then…

"Doctor?"

When he came back to his senses he found himself on the tile floor, hands behind him holding himself up and Jackie kneeling in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"What?" he wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed from his face with shaking hands. "What happened?"

"When we came into the room you collapsed. Your face went all pale and it looked like you were havin' some sort a' fit or somethin'." Jackie took a cup of water from one of the employees, thanking her and passed it to The Doctor. "Here drink some of this."

He shook his head. "I'm fine Jackie."

"No you're not damn it, now drink this." She thrust the cup into his hands.

"Fine." he grumbled and downed it in one sip. "Happy now?"

Jackie just shook her head as she got to her feet and reached down to give him a hand up. As he stood, his gaze fell to the white wall behind her. "Think you can stand on your own or do you need a chair?" she asked him. When he didn't respond she looked up to see his face had gone pale again. "Doctor what is it?"

"Where are we?" he asked, now knowing what had triggered the vision as his eyes fixated on the large white wall that had been haunting his dreams. He looked over his shoulder to where Yvonne was discussing something with one of the techs. "I said, where are we?" his voice increased in pitch.

"The lever room." Yvonne replied as she walked towards him. "You said you wanted us to show you where it all started. The sphere came through there." She pointed to the white wall, but he refused to look at it again. Seeing his discomfort, she dropped her arm but continued speaking. "It's a hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

Taking a few deep breaths he forced himself to turn and look at the wall again, pulling out his 3-D glasses once more and slipping them on. "How did you even find it?"

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it."

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" he furrowed his brows. "How much money have you got?"

Yvonne shrugged and gave him a little grin. "Enough." Turning away from him, she walked back to her office where Jackie was looking out the window.

"Hold on a minute, we're in Canary Wharf. Must be." Jackie turned to Yvonne who had joined her at the window. "This buildin', S' Canary Wharf."

"Well, that is the public name for it." Yvonne agreed. "But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

The Doctor; anxious to get away from the dreaded wall walked over to the office and paused in the doorway, leaning one arm on the frame. "So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!" he shouted sarcastically.

Yvonne crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent." She looked down at her watch. "Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." Brushing past him, she headed out of the office and back into the lever room.

"Cancel it." he demanded.

"I don't think so." she waved him off.

"I'm warning you, cancel it!" he growled; his anger starting to seep through again.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it." She spun around to face him. "The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man."

"Let me show you." Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his breast pocket he turned around and walked back into her office, standing in front of the glass wall. "Sphere comes through," he turned on the sonic; pointing it at the glass which began to crack. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered." A crackling sound filled the air as the glass continued to splinter in all directions. "And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void and into yours with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…" He tapped the glass with one finger and it shattered completely, scattering shards across the floor.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." Yvonne replied defiantly and turned back to her staff. "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute."

"Miss Hartman," he implored her. "I am asking you, please don't do it."

"We have done this a thousand times."

"Then stop at a thousand!" he bellowed.

"We're in control of the ghosts." she replied snidely. "The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it."

The Doctor glared at her for a moment and then his demeanor quickly changed to one of nonchalance. "Okay." he chirped, pocketing his screwdriver and walking back to her office.

Yvonne was completely flabbergasted by his change in behavior and scrunched up her face in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Never mind." he replied, wheeling out a chair and plopping down into it. "As you were."

"What, is that it?" she asked incredulously.

"No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me." He looked at the man occupying the desk next to him. "Any chance for a cup of tea?"

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." One of the techs called out.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Mmm, can't wait to see it."

"You can't stop us, Doctor."

"No, absolutely not." He looked over at Jackie. "Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks."

Jackie snorted softly and moved over to stand next to his chair, resting her arm over the top.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds." The tech spoke up again and then began the countdown. "Nine… Eight…" The tension in the room heightened as the Torchwood head attempted to stare down the alien. "Seven…Six… Five…" The Doctor remained calm, even wagging his eyebrows to the woman's annoyance as Jackie watched with a look of bemusement. It was just a matter of who would break first. "Four…Three…Two…"

"Stop the shift!" Yvonne shouted. "I said stop!"

"Thank you." he told her with all the sincerity he could muster.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But," she said warningly. "The programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help." he grinned.

"And someone clear up this glass." she shouted to the staff before looking back at the Time Lord smugly. "They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess."

Jackie's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman walk away. "I don't like that woman one bit. She's hidin' somethin'."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think so too."

**-oOo-**

Rose made her way down the corridor as inconspicuously as possible. After seeing a few other people dressed in lab coats head down this area, she decided it was the best place to start as any to find The Doctor and her mother. She stopped in front of one of the doors she had seen the technicians coming in and out of, noticing it required a key card for access. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the psychic paper and kissed it before putting it up against the card reader. After a couple of seconds the light flashed green followed by a small beeping noise and the door opened, granting her entrance. As she stepped into the room, she was immediately transfixed by the large spherical object suspended in midair. Approaching it, an uneasy feeling washed over her and she felt a small jolt in her stomach which caused her to look down and place a hand over her belly.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice asked, startling her.

"I was jus'…" she looked back over at the sphere.

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone." He patted her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Sorry. They sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just checkin' the lines of communication. Did they tell you anythin'?"

He eyed her carefully. "Can I see your authorization?"

"Sure." She smiled politely and handed him the psychic paper.

"That's lucky." he said as he studied her credentials. "You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." The man removed his glasses and held up the psychic paper. "This paper is blank, and you're a fake."

As he activated the com link in his ear and called for security, Rose began to survey the room for the quickest escape route. She vaguely heard the man speaking to someone about checking the door locks when she heard an unmistakable voice.

"Doing it now, sir."

Looking over the man's shoulder she tried to hold back her surprise and the smile that threatened to bloom over her face as she stared into the eyes of her childhood friend. Grinning, Mickey placed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and then gave her a thumbs up. The man in front of her put a hand on her shoulder and gestured to a chair in front of a large table. "Please take a seat."

Rose sighed and did as she was asked. Tossing a look over her shoulder again, she caught Mickey's eye and he gave her a wink.

The man who had apprehended her soon joined her at the table and opened his laptop. "Let's just find out who you are now, shall we."

**-oOo-**

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asked giving The Doctor a disapproving look when she saw his feet propped up on her desk.

Hunched down in the chair opposite her, he shrugged. "Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball."

A buzzing noise drew her attention back to the laptop in front of her and a voice came over the com link. "Yvonne, it's Rajesh. I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled softly, he should have known she wouldn't stay put. He quickly hid his amusement when Yvonne looked up and turned her laptop towards him.

"She one of yours?" she asked in a disgruntled tone.

He shook his head, his lower lip protruding slightly. "Never seen her before in my life."

"Good. Then we can have her shot." she replied cheekily. Her smile quickly faded when she looked up from the screen and saw the expression on The Doctor's face and for the first time, she was truly frightened of the alien.

His eyes were dark and his teeth were bared as he spoke his next words in an unnaturally calm manner. "If you harm Rose in any way, you'll answer to me."

Yvonne swallowed audibly and she nodded. "I apologize Doctor, I was just kidding. She'll be fine, I assure you."

His expression softened only slightly until he looked back at the screen and saw Rose give him a little wave. Only then did his resolve crumble at the sight of her smiling face and he waved back with a grin of his own.

As Yvonne watched the exchange, she looked up at Jackie who had moved closer to put a comforting hand on The Doctor's shoulder.

Yvonne cleared her throat. "So, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" she asked, pointing to Jackie.

"M' her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne teased in an attempt to lighten the mood again.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie asserted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother."

"Charmin'." Jackie remarked as Yvonne laughed.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." he pouted.

The sound of the machines outside of her office going online drew Yvonne out of her chair. "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." Stepping out the door she saw three of the techs sitting at their computers, furiously typing away. "Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop!" The lever on the right hand side of the room began drifting upwards and she started to panic. "Who's doing that? Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order!" The technicians continued typing as if in a trance, completely oblivious of her pleas. "Stop the levers! Andrew, Stop the levers!" Two more technicians swept into the room in attempts to stop the levers from locking into position.

The Doctor stood silently watching the entranced trio and then noticed one of the ear pieces on the female technician. "What's she doing?" he said absently as he walked over to the young woman's desk.

Yvonne soon joined him in attempts to get the girl to respond. "Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

"She can't hear you." The Doctor said, snapping his fingers in front of the young woman's face and getting no reaction. "They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift." He leaned in to get a closer look at the earpiece and his stomach dropped. It was the same technology he had seen in Pete's world when they went up against the…he shook his head. This wasn't happening, not now. "It's the ear piece. It's controlling them." He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and adjusted the settings. "I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered to the girl as he pointed the sonic at her earpiece and zapped it. She screamed and the other two male technicians' cries began to fill the room as well before they all collapsed onto their desks.

"What happened?" Yvonne looked back and forth between the trio of workers. "What did you just do?"

"They're dead." he replied flatly.

"You killed them?" Jackie screeched.

"No." he said firmly. "Someone else did that long before I got here."

"But those ear pieces," Yvonne said. "They're standard comms devices. How does it control them?"

"Trust me, just leave them alone." He ran over to the next computer and began imputing calculations.

"But what are they?" she attempted to dislodge one of the devices from the female technicians ear and when it came free, it was attached to a long strand of grey matter. "Oh, God!" she cried out dropping it to the floor. "It goes inside their brain."

"What about the Ghost Shift?" he called out.

"Ninety percent there and still running." She joined him and looked down at the monitor. "Can't you stop it?"

He shook his head. "They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." He pointed his sonic at the screen retrieving the calculations. "It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie," he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to stay here. As soon as I find out where this signal is coming from, I'm going to find Rose and we're going back to the TARDIS."

Jackie nodded and patted his hand. "You be careful sweetheart. Don't go gettin' yourself into any trouble."

"Ah, but trouble's just the bits in between remember?" he grinned and gave her a wink before heading towards the door.

"Keep those levers down." Yvonne instructed the remaining staff in the room as she moved to follow him. "Keep them offline."

**-oOo-**

"What the hell? Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled." Rajesh shouted into the com link. "What's going on? Yvonne?"

A loud banging noise filled the air and the room began to shake slightly. Rose immediately jumped back from the table and looked around the room. Mickey who had been standing near the door working on the control panel was doing the same.

"It can't be." Rajesh looked up from the computer screen in astonishment. "It's active!" He pressed the com link once more. "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me? Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!"

The room shook again, even more violently than before and a loud metallic clicking sound came from the entry door.

"The door's sealed." Rajesh said, looking up from the computer. "Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!"

"It's all right, babe." Mickey told Rose as he moved to stand her. "We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here." he chuckled. "The fight goes on."

"Mickey Smith, action hero." she laughed and then turned to him in realization. "The ghosts are Cybermen." Mickey nodded. "But how were they able to cross over?"

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped." Mickey explained. "They just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we."

Rose shook her head in amazement. "The Doctor said that was impossible."

"Yeah, it's not the first time he's been wrong." he grinned. "Especially judging by um," he pointed towards Rose's stomach. "Remind me that I owe him one of my patented 'told ya so' dances."

Rose giggled again and then paused. "Wait, are you tellin' me the two of you discussed…" she gestured to her stomach. "I mean you talked about me and him…" she crossed her arms. "Seriously?"

"We may have done some male bonding towards the end of my stay, yeah. Although it was more of me talkin' and him bein'… well, him. I already knew you two were gettin' it on after France and you were tryin' to protect my feelings, so he wouldn't say much but he was convinced that you weren't compatible in that way." he laughed to himself. "Damn, I should have bet him some money."

"Oi!" Rose smacked his arm. "So, what's inside that sphere?" she asked, changing the subject.

Mickey shrugged. "No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, it's dead meat." he grinned. "How'd you two get involved anyway? I mean, I know you're good at findin' and runnin' headlong into danger…"

Another quake rumbled through the room and they steadied themselves to remain upright till it passed.

Rose blew out the breath she was holding. "Well, we came back to visit mum and then there were these ghosts everywhere and you know how The Doctor can't resist solving a mystery." He nodded in agreement. "So he traced the energy readings back here and then he and mum basically got arrested by these army guys with guns…"

"Wait, Jackie's here?" Mickey asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

He got a far off look in his eye for a moment before chuckling to himself. "Oh, this oughta be good."

Rose furrowed her brows. "What are you on about?"

"S' nothin'. I'll explain later." The shaking began again, and he returned his attention to the sphere. "Right now I'm ready to bust some heads."

Rose smiled. "S' really good to see you Mick."

"Yeah." He gave her a quick hug. "S' good to see you too."

**-oOo-**

The corridor had been empty except for the two soldiers Yvonne had appointed as their guardians as soon as she saw them approaching. The Doctor held his sonic out in front of him as he used the calculations he had downloaded from the computer to trace the signal. Coming around the corner, he stopped short at the sight of the plastic sheeting hanging from the ceiling.

"What's down here?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." Yvonne moved to stand beside him. "I think it's building work. It's just renovations."

"You should go back." he replied calmly.

"Think again." she scoffed as she began to follow him through the plastic curtains. He stopped again as the sonic signaled that the trace was complete. "What is it?" she asked staring at the pulsing blue light. "What's down here?

"Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another," he gritted his teeth. "And I think I know which one.

The sound of hammering footsteps surrounded them as large shadowy figures appeared behind the plastic sheeting.

Yvonne gasped. "What are they?"

"They came through first. The advance guard." The Doctor informed the group as the figures began tearing through the plastic and advancing on them. "Cybermen!" he spat.

The soldiers quickly moved in front of him and Yvonne and opened fire on the metal men. Looking for a way out, The Doctor ripped down one of the plastic sheets only to find more Cybermen behind it. The death screams of the soldiers filled the air and he closed his eyes in temporary defeat. "We surrender." he growled to the metal man in front of them and put his hands up while gesturing for Yvonne to do the same.

Giving him a frightened look, she raised her own hands and repeated shakily. "We surrender."

"_You will come with us._" The Cyberman stated as it turned and led them from the room.

**-oOo-**

The shaking continued intermittently, always following a loud banging noise that seemed to be coming from the sphere.

Rajesh was still at his computer, attempting to reach someone through the com link, while Rose and Mickey continued to catch up despite the constant struggle of trying not to fall down during each quake. Suddenly the shaking came to a halt and the sphere shuddered violently, emitting a high pitched squeal before coming to a standstill.

"Here we go." Mickey murmured as he shrugged off his lab coat and threw his ear piece to the floor. He looked over at Rose and flashed her another grin. "I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." He quickly ran across the room and pulled a massive gun out from underneath the platform below the sphere. Hefting it up, he brandished it proudly. "This is going to blast them to Hell."

Rose looked back towards the platform. "Um, did you bring enough to share with the class?" Mickey looked at her questioningly. "What, jus' 'cause M' a girl doesn't mean I can't handle a weapon." she put her hands on her hips. "For you information, I jus' recently helped kill the devil."

Mickey laughed. "Oh, you're definitely gonna have to fill me in on that one."

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Rajesh asked, eyeing the gun as he moved to join them.

Mickey looked back at the man and snickered. "The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith." He turned back to the sphere and cocked his gun. "Defending the Earth."

**-oOo-**

"Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" The Doctor announced as they were led back into the lever room.

The two technicians who were holding onto the levers looked at him in confusion but before they could step away the Cybermen extended their arms, activating the guns attached to their wrists and ignoring the Doctor's pleas of "Don't shoot", killed them both.

Yvonne screamed and Jackie grabbed onto The Doctor's arm. "What are they?"

One of the metal men turned towards her._ "We are the Cybermen." _It stated._ "The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent."_

The Cybermen activated the levers once more and as they shifted into place, the system's voice came over the intercom. "ONLINE."

"Here come the ghosts." The Doctor said as the light in the room grew brighter and the 'ghosts' appeared once more.

"But these Cybermen," Jackie leaned in as she shielded her eyes. "What've they got to do with the ghosts?"

"Do you never listen?" he sighed. "A footprint doesn't look like a boot."

Another one of the Cybermen stepped out in front of them. "_Achieving full transfer_."

"They're Cybermen." The Doctor explained. "All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world." Within a few seconds the translucent figures solidified into an army of fully formed Cybermen.

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory."

An alarm began to sound from one of the computer monitors. "SPHERE ACTIVATED. SPHERE ACTIVATED. SPHERE ACTIVATED. SPHERE ACTIVATED." The system repeated.

The Doctor rushed over to get a better look. The system readings showed a large spike in activity from the sphere lab, signaling the Void Ship was now active. "I don't understand." He ran a hand through his hair and turned to the lead Cyberman. "The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?"

_"__The sphere is not ours."_ The Cyberman responded.

"What?" The Doctor felt a cold chill run through his body.

_"__The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." _

"Then what's inside it?" he wondered aloud. His hearts suddenly began to beat rapidly in his chest. He knew what was inside, his daughter had showed him in that vision and things were about to go from bad to worse. He needed to get them out right now but Rose was…oh no. "Rose." he breathed out. "Rose is in that room."

Jackie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

**-****oOo-**

Inside the small laboratory, Rose stood beside Mickey watching apprehensively as the sphere opened and began to emit a radiant light. As Rajesh moved to stand behind them in awe, four shadowy figures began to immerge from the inside. Large, pepper pot shaped objects with elongated…"Eyestalks." she breathed, and all at once she knew what they were now facing.

**"****LOCATION, EARTH. LIFE FORMS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE!"**

"Oh, my God." Rose put one hand to her mouth and the other went to her stomach as she felt another jolt. Mickey, seeing her distress, pushed her behind him as they watched four Daleks emerge from the sphere and lower themselves onto the ground in front of them.

"That's not Cybermen." Mickey discerned as the horrific electronic sounding voices filled the air.

**"****EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: Well here we are at the season finale, dun…dun…dun. Hope you guys enjoy it and I want to thank you all once again for the reviews. You guys keep telling me if you like it, and I'll keep writing. Deal? ****:)****

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Into The Void**

**Previously:**

_Inside the small laboratory, Rose stood beside Mickey watching apprehensively as the sphere opened and began to emit a radiant light. As Rajesh moved to stand behind them in awe, four shadowy figures began to immerge from the inside. Large, pepper pot shaped objects with elongated…"Eyestalks," she breathed, and all at once she knew what they were now facing. _

**_"_****_LOCATION, EARTH. LIFE FORMS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE!"_**

_"__Oh, my God." Rose put one hand to her mouth as the other went to her stomach as she felt another jolt. Mickey seeing her distress, pushed her behind him as they watched four Daleks emerge from the sphere and lower themselves onto the ground in front of them._

_"__That's not Cybermen." Mickey discerned as the horrific electronic sounding voices filled the air. _

**_"_****_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_**

Daleks. It had to be Daleks. As if the Cybermen weren't already enough of a problem. Truth be told, out of all of the alien threats Rose and The Doctor had faced over their time together, nothing scared her more than the Daleks. She had faced them before, both times during The Doctor's 9th regeneration. The first was in Utah in the year 2012, in an underground bunker owned by one Mr. Henry Van Statten. He had been keeping a Dalek prisoner as part of his own _unique_ collection. When she saw how it had been tortured, she actually felt sorry for the creature and in her attempts to console it, her touch allowed the Dalek to absorb some of her DNA. Daleks by nature were cold, unfeeling and devoid of all emotion; having completely purged themselves of them in the belief that they made you weak, so the newfound feelings it gained from her touch seemingly drove it mad until it begged for death. It was after that experience that The Doctor first told her about the Time War, revealing that the Daleks were ultimately his mortal enemies.

The second time they crossed paths was on satellite five. It was then when she got to see their true nature first hand. The Dalek emperor had managed to survive the Time War and created a new army, hell bent on conquering every planet within their reach; beginning with Earth. She remembered the fear in The Doctor's eyes although he tried to remain stoic for her benefit, even sending her away in an attempt to protect her. But as scared as she was, she knew she couldn't leave him there to die alone. Although until recently her memories of that day had been jumbled, Rose now knew it was she who had destroyed the entire fleet while in the form of Bad Wolf. _'Yeah, well it seems you missed a few.'_ she mentally chastised herself. Knowing now that she would once again need to put that fear aside and focus on what needed to be done, she quickly took the initiative, stepping out in front of Mickey.

"Daleks!" she shouted, abruptly halting their advancement. "You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it, how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how then keep us alive. That's all M' askin'. Me and my friends." She gestured to the two men standing behind her.

"Yeah," Mickey nodded following her lead. "Daleks. Time War. Me too."

"Yeah, and me." Rajesh added.

**"YOU WILL BE NECESSARY." **The head Dalek turned to the three behind it. **"REPORT. WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE GENESIS ARK?"**

**"****STATUS, HIBERNATION." **

**"****COMMENCE AWAKENING. THE GENESIS ARK MUST BE PROTECTED ABOVE ALL ELSE."** The head Dalek responded.

Mickey moved to stand next to Rose again. "The Daleks?" he questioned in a low voice. I thought you said they were all dead."

"Never mind that." she said absently. "We need to figure out what the hell that Genesis Ark is?"

**-oOo-**

"I need to get down there now." The Doctor said as he stared at the monitor. "I need to get to Rose."

"Doctor what is it?" Jackie asked as she watched him with growing concern. "What's down there with her?"

He looked up and caught her worried expression. "Jackie, I will do whatever it takes to get her back." he replied sincerely as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you understand me? Whatever it takes."

Jackie nodded, noting the fear and worry that were mirrored in the alien's eyes. As The Cyberleader approached, they both stepped back but instead of stopping it walked straight past them and into Yvonne's office.

"_You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." _it commanded.

Yvonne laughed. "Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority."

_"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind." _

Activating the com device on its chest plate, The Cyberleader walked towards her window and began to broadcast a message through the units stationed on the ground; worldwide.

_"Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." _

The Doctor moved over to the window as well, followed by Jackie and Yvonne as they watched the events unfold below them. There was chaos in the streets. Soldiers and civilians alike being gunned down and London was burning.

_"I ordered surrender." _The Cyberleader stated.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand?" The Doctor yelled. "You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight."

The Cyberleader turned towards the Doctor once more. "_The world will surrender and become like us. This is the new age of the Cybermen."_

**-oOo-**

"What do you suppose they want?" Rajesh asked as he eyed their captors.

"Death, destruction, complete domination of the world." Rose answered bitterly. "They're completely devoid of emotions and their only goal is to rid the universe of any species that's not like them."

**"WHICH OF YOU IS LEAST IMPORTANT?" **The head Dalek demanded suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose spat.

**"WHICH OF YOU IS LEAST IMPORTANT?" **

"No," she shook her head. "We don't work like that. None of us."

**"DESIGNATE THE LEAST IMPORTANT!" **

Rajesh calmly stood up. "This is my responsibility."

"Don't." she said grabbing hold of his arm. "You're givin' them exactly what they want."

"I uh, I represent the Torchwood Institute." he said as he removed his arm from her grasp and stood before the head Dalek. "Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone."

**"YOU WILL KNEEL."**

"What for?" he asked timidly, looking back at Rose who gave him a pleading look and shook her head no.

**"KNEEL." **

Rajesh turned back and slowly lowered himself onto the floor in a kneeling position, awaiting the Daleks questions.

**"THE DALEKS NEED INFORMATION ABOUT CURRENT EARTH HISTORY." **

"Yeah, well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." he replied.

**"SPEECH IS NOT NECESSARY. WE WILL EXTRACT BRAINWAVES." **

Rajesh watched as all four Daleks began to advance on him wielding what looked like large plungers on an extended metal pole and he immediately began to panic. "Don't! I…I'll tell you everything you need." As the plunger-like devices enveloped his head from all sides, he screamed out in agony.

Rose's natural instinct to help made her immediately step forward, but Mickey grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "You can't help him now Rose." he whispered in her ear.

The last of Rajesh's screams echoed throughout the room and as they watched his mummified corpse drop to the floor, Rose turned in Mickey's arms and buried her head into his shoulder.

**"HIS MIND SPOKE OF A SECOND SPECIES INVADING EARTH INFECTED BY THE SUPERSTITION OF GHOSTS."**

"You didn't need to kill him!" Rose shouted as she turned to face them once more.

**"NEITHER DID WE NEED HIM ALIVE.**" The head Dalek stated before turning to one of its subordinates. **"DALEK THAY, INVESTIGATE OUTSIDE." **

**"I OBEY." **it responded before turning away and rolling out of the room.

**"ESTABLISH VISUAL CONTACT. LOWER COMMUNICATIONS BARRIER."**

A large screen appeared midair; right where the sphere had been and they were now able to see everything that Dalek Thay saw as it made its way down the corridor.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor watched the Cybermen warily as he continued contemplating ways to get out of the room undetected and make his way to the lower levels to Rose, but he knew he couldn't just leave Jackie on her own. It was his fault she was in the middle of all this since he chose to bring her with him, yet making it to the TARDIS at this point was a risk and he was running out of options. His attention was quickly drawn back to the present when he heard the Cyberleader calling out to its troops.

_"Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber." _

_"Cybermen will investigate." _

_"Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber." _The Cyberleader ordered.

_"We obey." _

The Cyberleader moved to access Yvonne's laptop, stabilizing a visual link through the units that had been sent to investigate the sphere chamber. As they made their way down the corridor, the image that appeared on the screen justified The Doctor's fears and made his blood run cold. Yvonne and Jackie watched him with matching worried expressions as the color drained from his face and he stumbled backwards into one of the desks.

**"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES." **The Dalek on the screen stated.

_"You will identify first." _The Cyber Units contended, keeping their position.

**"STATE YOUR IDENTITY."**

_"You will identify first." _

**"IDENTIFY!"**

_"That answer is unacceptable and illogical. You will modify." _

**"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS." **

_"You have identified as Daleks."_

**"OUTLINE RESEMBLES THE INFERIOR SPECIES KNOWN AS CYBERMEN."**

Jackie timidly placed her hand on The Doctor's shoulder. "Those things are the Daleks?" she asked quietly. The Doctor nodded without looking back at her. "Rose told me about them. She said they terrified her. Do you think they've… Doctor, is she dead?"

The Doctor finally met her eyes, fire blazing in his own. "Phone!" he hissed holding out his hand.

"What?" she looked at him confusedly.

"Give me your phone!" he just about shouted at her.

As she handed it over, he quickly scrolled through her phone book and dialed Rose's number. Holding it up to his ear, he counted his heartbeats as he waited for her to answer and after a few agonizing seconds the call connected. He could hear another Dalek speaking in the background but there was no response from Rose.

"Rose?" he whispered. "Rose can you hear me?" He looked down at Jackie. "She's answered but she's not saying anything. Rose, if you can hear me, I'm coming to get you."

**"WE MUST PROTECT THE GENESIS ARK."**

The Doctor kept the phone to his ear but looked back at the screen momentarily distracted. "The Genesis Ark?" he repeated quizzically.

_"Our species are similar, though your design is inelegant." _

**"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEGANCE."**

_"This is obvious. But consider our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe." _

**"YOU PROPOSE AN ALLIANCE?"**

_"This is correct."_

**"REQUEST DENIED." **

The Cybermen quickly armed themselves. _"Hostile elements will be deleted." _They responded as they opened fire.

The Dalek easily absorbed the shots before shouting out **"EXTERMINATE!" **and killing them both.

_"Open visual link." _The Cyberleader once again commanded. _"Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."_

**"THIS IS NOT WAR. THIS IS PEST CONTROL." **

_"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"_

**"FOUR." **

_"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" _

**"WE WOULD DESTROY THE CYBERMEN WITH ONE DALEK. YOU ARE SUPERIOR IN ONLY ONE RESPECT."**

_"What is that?"_

**"YOU ARE BETTER AT DYING. RAISE COMMUNICATIONS BARRIER!" **

The laptop screen switched to static before shutting off and the phone in The Doctor's hand beeped softly, signaling the call's end. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking back at Jackie. "I lost the signal."

**-oOo-**

**"WAIT!" **One of the Daleks cried out as the screen faded to static. **"REWIND IMAGE BY NINE RELLS. IDENTIFY GRID SEVEN GAMMA FRAME." **The video was rewound a few frames and then paused before focusing in on an image of The Doctor standing in the background behind the Cyberleader. **"THIS MALE REGISTERS AS ENEMY." **

The head Dalek turned towards Rose.** "THE FEMALE'S HEARTBEAT HAS INCREASED." **

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey joked. "The worst part was that they denied it for almost two years."

Rose elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a warning look.

**"IDENTIFY HIM." **

"All right then." she crossed her arms. "If you really want to know, that's The Doctor." she replied nodding to the image on the screen.

At the sound of his name, all four Daleks immediately backed away from her.

_'__They claim to have no emotions yet they can still feel fear__.__'_ she thought in amusement. "Five million Cybermen…easy. One Doctor?" She took a step forward to look the head Dalek directly in its eye stalk. "Now you're scared." she taunted as it backed away once more.

**-oOo-**

The Daleks attack had definitely put a kink in the Cybermen's plans for world domination as they now seemed to be re-strategizing their next moves. The Doctor mused on how two races of aliens who wanted nothing to do with emotions; purging themselves of any type of feelings whatsoever, could have such overblown egos.

_"Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." _The Cyberleader ordered turning towards the small group of humans in the room.

Jackie's eyes widened as the Cyber Units stepped forward to take them into custody. She glanced over at Yvonne whose face was a mask of terror and who was looking to The Doctor for help even though he could provide none. So many things were running through his mind at that moment, but nothing that would be of any help in getting them out of the current situation.

"No, you can't do this!" Yvonne cried out, struggling to escape their grasp as they dragged her from the room. "We surrendered! We surrendered!"

_"This one." _The Cyberleader pointed towards The Doctor._ "His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information."_

The Doctor was immediately released and they grabbed Jackie instead. "Stop!" she screamed. "I don't want to go!"

"I demand you leave that woman alone!" The Doctor shouted as the Cybermen restrained him. "I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie," he said beseechingly. "Don't fight. I'll think of something."

"Save Rose!" she pleaded, eyes wide with fear as they met his. "Jus' promise me you'll save Rose."

"I Promise!" he yelled as they pulled her out of the room. "I promise." he said again, shoving his hands into his pockets and hanging his head.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor sat staring out the window overlooking Canary Wharf cursing inwardly and feeling so utterly helpless. Rose was being held captive by the Daleks and in order to get to her he would have to bypass multiple units of Cybermen stationed in the hallways. Meanwhile Jackie was quite possibly being cybernized at that very moment. He shuddered at the thought and ran a hand over his face. He had failed Rose again; failed her and Jackie both. He had brought them here. Even though he knew something bad was coming. Even after the continuous nightmares he had been having for weeks in regards to the vision he saw and yet he brought them to this place anyway. Now here he sat; powerless, wishing he had just left them both in the TARDIS. That he had told Yvonne and the rest of her crew that he dropped Rose at her mother's before he got there. It wasn't like she would have been able to get into the TARDIS and see for herself. But no, he chose to do what he always did. He jumped in feet first, hoping everything would work itself out and doomed them all. The sound of heavy footsteps pulled him out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

_"You are proof." _

He sighed and turned away from the window to look at the Cyberleader. "Of what?"

_"That emotions destroy you." _

"Yeah, I am." Looking out into the lever room, The Doctor noticed a slight rippling to the air and shadowy figures began to take form. "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

The shadow figures suddenly solidified into a group of soldiers with weapons trained on the Cybermen that had remained in the room. As they opened fire, The Doctor jumped up from the window ledge and ducked behind a chair just as The Cyberleader's head exploded and its torso crumpled to the ground. Standing up slowly, he brushed off his suit and stepped over the smoking pile of metal as he made his way out of the office to greet the newcomers.

The man who had the honor of divesting the Cyberleader's head from its body stepped forward and removed his mask before running a hand through his short, spiky blonde hair. "Doctor?" he grinned. "Good to see you again."

The Doctor stared at the young man for a moment in disbelief. "Jake?"

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another and so did we." Turning to the other members of his team, Jake began shouting out instructions. "Defend this room. You kill one Cyberleader and they just download into another. Now move!"

As the soldiers spread throughout the room, Jake looked over to see The Time Lord studying him closely.

"You can't just…just...just hop from one world to another." The Doctor said incredulously. "You can't."

"We just did. With these." Jake tossed him a large yellow disc on a chain.

The Doctor turned it over in his hands studying it closely. "But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

The blonde snorted. "We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" He reached down and pulled another disc from under his shirt.

"No!" The Doctor shouted when he realized what Jake was doing but then suddenly they were transported to an exact replica of the same lab, only this one looked like it had been through an earthquake and the lighting was extremely dim and practically muted as opposed to the stark, white, luminosity of the one they had just left.

"Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood." Jake explained as The Doctor took in his surroundings. "Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control."

"I've got to get back." The Doctor began raising his voice. "Rose is in danger, and her mother."

"That'd be Jackie." A voice stated from the doorway. "My wife in a parallel universe." The two men turned to see Pete Tyler step into the room. "And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Right, yes, fine, hooray!" he replied. "But I've got to get back, right now."

"No, you're not in charge here." Pete replied sternly. "This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once."

**-oOo-**

Rose stroked her stomach absentmindedly. The Daleks, having concluded the Cybermen were no real threat, decided to focus all their energies on the Genesis Ark. They had each taken a side, extending and attaching their sucker arms onto the metal structure and had remained silent and unmoving in their positions for the last ten minutes.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked quietly.

"They might need me." she said, remaining focused on what the Daleks were doing.

"For what?"

She sighed. "I don't know yet."

Mickey began digging through his pockets to see if he had anything on him that could help them out of their current situation.

"What's that?" Rose asked as he held up a flat yellow disc.

"This here is a nifty little teleporting device our Torchwood came up with." he explained, brandishing the item as he grinned. "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leavin' you."

Rose smiled softly. "After everythin' that I've put you through, you still want to stand by my side?"

"Look," he said taking her hands in his. "Maybe things didn't work out the way I always planned for us, but I've moved past it. I knew the moment you met him that I had lost you." he smiled sadly. "It was love at first sight."

"Mickey, M' so-"

He held his hand up, abruptly silencing her. "I know you think I left because of you. You've probably been blamin' yourself as well, but that's not why I stayed there. I needed to find myself, to make my own way. Travelin' with you and The Doctor, it opened my eyes. It made me understand why you love this life like you do and I wanted a piece of that for myself. These last couple of years in the parallel world, workin' for Torchwood, I've had time to grow up and I'm really proud of the work I've been doin'. Standin' up, doin' what's right, defendin' the Earth." he grinned.

"M' so proud of you Mick." Rose said softly. "You really have grown up so much."

"So have you." He looked down and rubbed her tummy gently. "And you're happy?" he questioned, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." She gave him a watery smile and he pulled her into a hug.

"Then that's all that I care about." he said gently. "Now, let's see if we can't find a way out of here."

Pulling back, she nodded and wiped her eyes. "And find out what's in that thing." she said glancing over at the Ark.

"Well, what I don't understand is what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothin' to them."

"You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is wakin' up and I've seen this happen before. First time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dyin'. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life." She shuddered at the memory, still feeling responsible for all the deaths that occurred because she set it free. "As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this background radiation. S' harmless. S' jus' there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."

"I love it when you talk technical."

"Shut up." She playfully punched him in the arm. "If the Daleks have got somethin' inside that thing, and it needs wakin' up..."

"They need you." Mickey finished for her.

"Well, you've travelled in time too." she pointed out. "Either one of us would do I suppose."

"But why would they build somethin' they can't open themselves?"

**"THE TECHNOLOGY IS STOLEN. THE ARK IS NOT OF DALEK DESIGN." **The head Dalek replied in response to Mickey's question, startling them both.

"Then who built it?" Rose asked.

**"THE TIME LORDS. THIS IS ALL THAT SURVIVES OF THEIR HOME WORLD." **

"And what's that then?" she pressed. "What's inside?"

**"THE FUTURE**."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was beyond frustrated. He needed to get back to Rose as soon as possible, but Pete remained unaffected and had demanded an audience with him before he would allow him to cross back over. So here he stood, arms crossed; back against the god forsaken white wall that his nightmares had led him to despise, trying to listen to what the Director had to say in attempts to hurry the conversation along.

"When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen." Pete told him. "So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued." Jake added. "Said they were living. We should help them."

"And the debate went on." Pete continued. "But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world and then vanished."

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "When was this?"

"Three years ago."

Pushing off the wall, he jammed his hands in his pockets and began to walk the room with Pete falling into step beside him. "It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once."

"Yeah," Pete laughed. "Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff."

"Oh, where is Mickey boy?" The Doctor asked as he looked around.

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

"She's your daughter." The Doctor said turning his head to look at the Director. "You do know that? Did Mickey explain?"

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man." Pete said, brushing off the subject. "Look at it," he gestured out the window they had stopped in front of. "A world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age."

The Doctor watched the zeppelins as they floated lazily through the sky. "Who's the President now?"

"A woman called Harriet Jones."

"Oof," The Time Lord muttered. "I'd keep an eye on her."

"But it's a lie." Pete sighed as he stared down over Canary Wharf. "Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

"No."

"It's the breach." Pete nodded in understanding.

The reality of the situation was that the walls between the two universes were starting to break down. The Doctor knew he couldn't really blame Pete for that since it wasn't his Torchwood that had been messing around with things they shouldn't have been and just like him, Pete's only desire was to find out how to fix the problem and save their respective worlds. But from The Doctor's standpoint, everything just seemed to be spiraling out of control, unravelling faster and faster and he was starting to feel suffocated by it. He needed to lash out, he needed to rage and at that moment he responded in the same manner he always did when things felt out of his control. With anger.

"I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere." he said, throwing his hands up to emphasize his point.

"Daleks?" Pete interjected in confusion.

The Doctor ignored the man's inquiry as he continued his rant. "Then the Cybermen traveled across, then you lot. Those discs," He walked over to Jake and lifted up the big yellow button around his neck. "Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe." he scolded. "This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it?" Pete asked. "The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?"

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." The Doctor said flatly.

"That's your problem." The Torchwood Director replied. "I'm protecting this world and this world only."

"Pete Tyler." The Doctor chuckled as he lost himself in the memory of when he took Rose back to see her real father before he passed. "I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone." he paused for a moment before looking the man in the eyes. "There is a chance, back on my world; Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

"My wife died." Pete said firmly.

"Her husband died." The Doctor countered. "Good match."

"There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us."

"What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks?" he paused. "Do you believe I can do that?"

Pete looked at him for half a second and then smiled. "Yes." he replied sincerely.

"Maybe that's all I need." The Doctor grinned back at him. "Off we go, then!"

Jake handed The Doctor back the disc he had used to teleport over while Pete pulled another from his pocket. Once they all confirmed they were ready Jake pressed the button, sending them back to the lever room in the original universe.

"First things first, I need to make a phone call." The Doctor said, pocketing his disc. "Don't mind me." He waved to the two guards standing near Yvonne's office as he rushed by them.

Jake shook his head and laughed. "You two," he called out to get the men's attention. "Guard the door." The men nodded, readying their weapons as they headed towards the door.

Closing his eyes for a second, The Doctor let out a deep breath and hoped that for once the universe would be kind. The call had barely made it through the first ring when she answered.

"Oh thank God S' you. I need help"

"Jackie, you're alive?" he said half in relief and half in surprise.

"Oi! Don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm not…I wasn't…" he sighed. "Just listen and tell me where you are."

"I don't know. Staircase."

The Doctor rubbed his temple. "Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?"

"Yes, a fire extinguisher."

"Yeah, that helps." he replied, thankful she couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Oh, wait a minute. It says N3."

"North corner, staircase three." he confirmed. "Just keep low, we'll get there as soon as we can." Hanging up the phone, he turned back to Pete. "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife." Pete protested.

"I was at the wedding." The Doctor said with a smirk. "You got her name wrong." Bounding out the door of the office he pulled the large gun from Jake's hands and began examining it. "Now then Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite."

"What's polycarbite?" Jake asked.

"Skin of a Dalek." The Doctor replied in a bitter tone. He quickly made a few adjustments to the gun with his sonic before tossing it back to Jake. "That should do it."

"Doctor, my team isn't even familiar with these…Daleks." Pete said. "We came here to deal with the Cybermen problem and that's what we're going to do."

"I don't have time to argue about this. Rose is in danger. Rescuing her is the first priority and then we'll deal with the Cybermen."

"And I told you Doctor, I'm in charge of this mission not you."

The Doctor's eyes darkened menacingly as he spoke through gritted teeth. "You don't want to acknowledge Rose fine, but this is my universe and here she is the only thing that matters to me. Come with me or don't, but I'm going after Rose."

**-oOo-**

Rose watched as the Daleks began to disconnect themselves from the Ark. They had been stationary for so long, she had joked to Mickey that maybe they had gone into hibernation. The two friends had spent most of that time trying to figure a way out of the room, but had yet to come up with a solid plan. She had no idea how many Cybermen could be waiting on the opposite side of the door, although after all that trash talk it was more likely they were staying away until they could figure out a strategy. Still, they had nothing in the room that would even remotely have an effect on the Daleks and other than temporarily blinding them; she still had no way of getting through the door without the access codes. Now as the Daleks had finished what she decided must have been some sort of charging cycle, they began to advance on her once more.

**"FINAL STAGE OF AWAKENING. YOUR HANDPRINT WILL OPEN THE ARK." **

"Well tough, 'cause M' not doin' it." she snapped, crossing her arms.

**"OBEY OR THE MALE WILL DIE." **The head Dalek turned its gun toward Mickey.

"Rose, don't." Mickey said quietly.

Rose dropped her arms in defeat. "M' not gonna let them hurt you." she told him.

**"PLACE YOUR HAND UPON THE CASKET." **

"All right!" she shouted. As she stepped towards the Ark she paused. The time spent with The Doctor had given a boost to her confidence and she was going to use it. She was going to bring out her inner Doctor. "You're goin' to kill us anyway, so what the hell." Her demeanor quickly shifted to calm, cool and collected. "If you um, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" she asked sweetly.

**"PLACE YOUR HAND…" **

"What happened to the Emperor?" Rose clarified in a sing-song voice.

**"THE EMPEROR SURVIVED?" **

"Till he met me." She stared directly into the eye stalk of the head Dalek once more. "'Cause if these are goin' to be my last words, then you're goin' to listen." she said angrily. "I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I poured it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha!" she laughed.

**"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

Rose and Mickey turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway wearing his 3-D glasses and a huge grin.

**"ALERT, ALERT. YOU ARE THE DOCTOR." **

**"SENSORS REPORT HE IS UNARMED. HOWEVER HIS HEART RATES HAVE INCREASED WHEN WITHIN PROXIMITY OF THE FEMALE." **

"Yeah, she tends to have that effect on me." he replied, eyeing Rose up and down and making her blush fiercely in the process.

**"THOSE EMOTIONS MAKE YOU POWERLESS." **

"Nah, not me." he disagreed as he turned to Rose. "How are you?"

At that moment she wanted nothing more than to grab him and snog him senseless, but instead she settled for "M' good, you?"

"Oh, the usual." He sidled up next to her and leaned in, speaking out the side of his mouth. "Thought I told you to stay put."

"Right," she lowered her voice to match his. "Like M' jus' gonna sit back while you and mum get arrested and do nothin'." She looked past him towards the doorway. "Where is mum?"

"Oh, she's exploring the stairwells, she's fine." he brushed off the question. "And anyways, I had everything perfectly under control. Would it be so hard for you to just listen to me once and a while?"

"Oh, so now M' jus' supposed to play the obedient little sidekick and do as M' told while you're off in danger somewhere?"

"Those were Torchwood's words. I don't consider you a sidekick and for the last time I…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, let's not do this now."

"Fine." she said irritably crossing her arms and looking away.

"Fine." he repeated.

After a few seconds she tilted her head slightly back towards him. "We are so havin' an angry shag later."

"Quite right." he replied huskily.

"Um, you guys are aware that I'm still in the room, right?" Mickey asked as he looked back and forth between the pair.

"Mickey," The Doctor chirped. "Mickity-Mick, Mickey. Nice to see you!"

"And you, boss." Mickey responded with a fist bump.

**"SOCIAL INTERACTION WILL CEASE!" **The head Dalek demanded as it rolled towards The Doctor. **"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THE TIME WAR?" **

"By fighting. On the front line." The Doctor shot back. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that." he frowned, but it quickly shifted back into something of a taunting smile. "But you lot ran away!" he said with a sweeping look at each Dalek.

**"WE HAD TO SURVIVE." **

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, they've got names." Rose informed him. "I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they?"

**"I AM DALEK THAY."** One of them stated abruptly, before the rest followed in turn.

**"DALEK SEK." **

**"DALEK JAST." **

**"DALEK CAAN."**

"So that's it!" The Doctor announced in recognition. "At last, The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself." he explained. "Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing," Mickey pointed to the large metallic structure in the center of the room. "They said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I dunno." he shook his head. "Never seen it before."

"But S' Time Lord." Rose pointed out.

"Both sides had secrets." He moved closer to Dalek Sek. "What is it?" he demanded. "What have you done?"

**"TIME LORD SCIENCE WILL RESTORE DALEK SUPREMACY." **

"What does that mean?" he shook his head angrily. "What sort of Time Lord Science? What do you mean?"

Rose slipped her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. "They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up."

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch." He looked at Rose and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Turning back to Dalek Sek, he leaned down and stared directly into its eye stalk. "Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." he spat.

**"THE DOCTOR WILL OPEN THE ARK!"**

A laugh quickly bubbled up from his throat at the preposterous notion that he would comply with anything they said. "The Doctor will not." he replied once his amusement subsided.

**"YOU HAVE NO WAY OF RESISTING." **

"Weell, you got me there. Although," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "There is always this." he said holding it up.

**"A SONIC PROBE?" **

"That's screwdriver." he corrected.

**"IT IS HARMLESS."**

"Oh, yes." he said tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do." he held it up once more. "It is very good at opening doors."

With a quick press of the button, the familiar buzzing sound filled the air followed by a loud explosion as the side door to the lab was blown in. Before the smoke had even cleared, Jake burst through the opening followed by a group of Cybermen yelling _"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" _as they began firing upon the Daleks.

**"ALERT. CASING IMPAIRED. CASING IMPAIRED." **

The Doctor pulled Rose to the ground, shielding her body with his. "Get Rose out!" he shouted at Pete who had just come through the door.

"Dad?" Rose whispered in surprise as Pete appeared at her side.

Pete opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it again, pulling her up from the floor as The Doctor moved to check on one of the fallen soldiers.

**"FIRE POWER INSUFFICIENT! FIRE POWER INSUFFICIENT!" **

After making sure that Rose was out of the line of fire and passing the injured soldier off to some of his teammates, The Doctor made a run for the door; ducking the exchange of laser beams. When he reached Pete and Rose, she pulled him into a hug.

"How did you get the Cybermen to agree to help with the Daleks" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh, I'm very good." he wagged his eyebrows and pulled her in for a kiss.

A laser beam struck the doorway next to where they were standing, breaking them apart. He quickly pulled her further back into the hallway as he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and set to work on figuring out how to seal the door. "I'm going to try to seal them in." The Doctor called out to Pete. "Get your men out of there."

Pete turned back towards the door. "Jake, tell the team to fall back! Mickey, you too!" he hollered over the blasts.

Jake fired off a few more shots as he and his team backed towards the doorway but Mickey was still caught in the crosshairs of the heated battle.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose shouted watching him narrowly miss one of the Dalek's kill shots as he dove for his gun.

_"Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete." _

**"ADAPT TO WEAPONRY. FIRE POWER RESTORED! CYBERMEN PRIMARY TARGET."**

Mickey fired off a shot at one of the Daleks, temporarily disabling its weapon systems but as he backed away he failed to see the Cyberman that had just taken a significant hit causing it to malfunction and flail about wildly. As Mickey turned, it swung at him, knocking him headfirst into the Genesis Ark. He put out his hand in order to break his fall and as it came into contact with the Ark there was a low hissing sound. Pulling back quickly, he watched as the image of the handprint he left slowly faded away. The sound of voices calling his name sent him back into action and wincing at the slight stinging sensation in his hand; he grabbed his gun and sprinted from the room just as the door started closing.

The Doctor aimed his sonic at the lock mechanism; shorting out the circuit. "Jake, take your team and check the stairwell. The rest of you are with me."

Jake gave a quick nod, motioning to the rest of his team and headed down the opposite end of the hallway.

"I just fell." Mickey said, cradling his hand. "I didn't mean it!"

"Mickey, without us they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun." The Doctor put his hands on either side of the young man's face and pulled him forward to kiss the top of his head. "You've done us a favor. Now, run!" Grabbing Rose's hand, they quickly made their way down the corridor only to stop again upon hearing a frightened woman's voice pleading for her life.

"That's mum." Rose gasped.

Rounding the corner they saw Jackie holding up her hands in defense as two Cybermen advanced on her.

_"You will be upgraded." _

"No, but you can't. Please." Jackie whimpered putting her hands over her eyes.

Without another thought Pete took Mickey's gun from him and fired upon the Cybermen, incinerating them both. As the smoke cleared, Jackie slowly opened her eyes and stared at her savior in disbelief.

"Pete?"

"Hello Jacks." he replied with a timid smile.

Her face fell as she stared at him. "I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?"

Pete's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not a ghost".

"But you're dead." Jackie argued. "You died twenty years ago, Pete."

"It's Pete from a different universe." The Doctor explained as he stepped forward. "There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…"

"Oh, you can shut up." she replied brusquely and The Doctor's mouth snapped shut as Rose gently tugged him back to stand next to her. Jackie turned her attention back to her parallel husband. "Oh, you look old."

Pete had to smile again at her bluntness, realizing just how much he missed it. "You don't."

"How can you be standin' there?"

He shrugged. "I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…?" he trailed off, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"There was never anyone else."

The Doctor snorted as he and Mickey shared a look and Rose elbowed him lightly, placing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Twenty years, though." Jackie continued. "Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothin' with myself."

"You brought her up." Pete said, motioning towards her daughter. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

Mickey gave Rose a soft smile and The Doctor pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss against her temple. He wasn't her real father, but to Rose it really didn't matter. Even though she didn't know this version of Pete very well, to her he was still her dad and she loved him. As she watched her parents from the warm embrace of The Doctor's arms, she wrung her hands nervously. Her mother had been alone for so long and had never loved anyone like she had loved her father. Maybe this was the universe's way of giving them both a second chance and she hoped they would take it.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed giving her daughter a loving smile.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

Jackie shook her head. "I don't care about that." She paused for a moment, curiosity getting the better of her. "How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that." she stated again before her inquisitive side took hold once more. "How very?"

Pete laughed for a moment but then his face turned serious again. "Thing is though Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not." He watched her as she silently nodded in agreement, her face falling slightly. "I mean, we both…You know, it's just sort of…" He shook his head in defeat, knowing that he was kidding himself with the words coming out of his mouth and he could care less what world she was from because she would always be his Jackie. "Oh, come here." he said throwing the gun to the floor.

Jackie finally let her tears flow freely as they ran towards one another and within seconds he had swept her up into his arms.

Rose barely got to see much of the reunion between her parents because the moment her mother and father embraced she found herself being pulled into a very passionate kiss by The Doctor. She quickly reciprocated, finally pulling back only when she needed air.

"What was that for?" she asked; slightly dazed.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "Because I…"

An explosion from one of the lower floors shook the building violently. Rose clutched onto The Doctor tightly in an attempt to stay upright as they heard shouting coming from behind them.

"They've breached the warehouse." Jake panted as he and his team rounded the corner. "There's too many and I don't think we have enough firepower to stop them."

"I have an idea." The Doctor said, stepping forward. "But I'm going to need something from the warehouse.

Jake blew out a breath and nodded. "Okay, we'll cover you as best we can, but it's complete chaos down there."

As quietly as possible, the group followed Jake's team down to the lower levels, bypassing the elevator in favor of the more inconspicuous stairwell.

"You lot wait here." The Doctor told them in a hushed tone. "I'll just be a minute."

He slowly opened the door leading to the warehouse and poked his head through. The room was a complete war zone. The remaining Torchwood soldiers were attempting to stave off the bulk of the Cybermen while the Daleks laid siege to everything in their path with the cries of **"EXTERMINATE!"** filling the air.

Dodging the laser fire that seemed to be coming from all directions, he quickly made his way over to the crate he had been perusing earlier and pulled out two magnaclamps.

Rose opened the warehouse door as soon as she saw him running back. "Come on," she said, waving her arm frantically.

As he ran past her the warehouse began to shudder. Slipping on his 3-D glasses he poked his head back through the door, Rose following suit just slightly above him.

**"OVERRIDE ROOF MECHANISM."** Dalek Sek commanded.** "ELEVATE."**

They watched as the roof began to slide open and Dalek Sek began to levitate upwards, bringing the Genesis Ark along with it.

"What're they doing?" Rose asked. "Why do they need to get outside?"

"Time Lord science." The Doctor muttered to himself. "What Time Lord science? What is it?"

"If we're going to find out what it's doing, we need to go back up to the lever room." Pete said.

"No!" The Doctor snapped. "We're going back to the TARDIS." He grabbed Rose's hand and started pulling her towards the stairwell. "Now."

"Hold on Doctor." Pete called. Looking down at Jackie's hand in his own, he turned to Jake. "Protocol 17."

Jake nodded in affirmation before reaching out and shaking his boss's hand. He then turned to Mickey who also gave a small nod. The blonde man's expression became slightly sullen as the two men embraced. They clapped each other on the back before pulling away and with a final fist bump he motioned to his team and headed out the door.

"What was that about?" Rose asked when Mickey caught up to them.

Mickey smiled and shook his head. "Just tyin' up some last minute details."

**-oOo-**

They located the TARDIS in a storage room on the second floor and once Pete had gotten over the initial bigger on the inside shock, The Doctor got down to business.

"I can close the breach."

"How?" Pete asked.

"Oh, I've got all the equipment I need in this building. Courtesy of Torchwood. Slam it down and close off both universes."

"But what about the Daleks and the Cybermen?" Rose asked.

"They're part of the problem and that makes them part of the solution." he grinned. "Now, isn't anyone going to ask about my glasses?" he said pointing to the 3-D frames adorning his face.

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose gave in, playing along.

"We've got two separate worlds but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void." he paused and chuckled to himself. "Oh, I like that. Via the Void." Taking off the 3-D glasses, he handed them to Rose. "Look." he said as she slipped them on. "I've been through it. Do you see?"

As she adjusted the frames on her face she could see a large group of particles surrounding the Doctor. He slowly began to sway back and forth and she watched as the particles followed his movement. "What is it?" she asked reaching towards the curious molecules, but not coming into contact with anything.

"Void stuff."

"Like um, background radiation." she guessed.

"That's it." He leaned forward and kissed her nose before spinning her around to face the rest of the group. "Look at the others." She could see the same particles floating around everyone else as well, except her mother. "And the only one who hasn't been through the Void," he added as if reading her thoughts. "Your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life.

"Oi." Jackie replied defensively.

"But the Daleks lived inside the Void." The Doctor continued. "They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pullin' them all in!" Rose chimed in excitedly.

"Pulling them all in!" he replied, pulling her flush against him to emphasize his point.

Mickey, who was sitting over on the jumpseat watching the monitor, looked up in confusion. "Sorry, what's the Void?"

"The dead space. Some people call it Hell."

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell?" he looked over at Pete. "Man, I told you he was good."

"But S' like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, 'cause we went to that parallel world." Rose looked down at the particles surrounding her hand once more before finally removing the 3-D glasses. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

He took the glasses from her and pulled her into his arms. "That's why you're all staying here." he replied firmly. "The TARDIS is protected."

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete inquired.

The Doctor looked back at him. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"You're gonna go up there and open the void?" Rose asked quietly, bringing his attention back to her.

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey added.

The Doctor held Rose's gaze for a moment longer before letting her go and walking over to the items sitting by the door. "That's why I got these." He held up a pair of magnaclamps. "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life." he chuckled, giving Rose a wink.

"So M' jus' supposed to stay here in the TARDIS while you go up there on your own?" Rose murmured.

"Yeah." he said simply.

Rose snorted softly. "Yeah, that's not goin' to happen."

"Rose, I'm not going to argue with you on this. You are staying here with your family and that's final."

"No!" she shouted. "We are in this together and M' not leavin' you to do this on your own!"

"Rose, sweetheart." Jackie said softly. "The Doctor's right. In your condition, you shouldn't be out in the middle of all this."

"Mum, M' fine and he is constantly puttin' himself in danger for all of us. He can't do this all alone. What if somethin' goes wrong? What if you get sucked in too 'cause there's no one there to back you up, then what?"

"You can't go." The Doctor said firmly as he grasped her shoulders; his face inches from hers.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I can't..."

"Because I'll lose you!" he screamed and Rose flinched at his outburst. He took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm himself and looked her in the eyes. "She showed me." he said, gesturing to her stomach. "Our daughter showed me a vision on the space station. If you go into that room, I will lose you."

Rose was taken aback at the revelation as well as the pain in his voice. The only other time she had heard him sound so broken was when he talked about the Time War. They stared at one another for the longest moment, no one else in the room daring to make a sound and although the tension thickly remained in the air, the awkwardness was cut short by the TARDIS shuddering lightly.

"What was that?" Pete asked.

"I dunno." The Doctor replied. "She seems to be uneasy about something."

The sound of knocking had them all turning their heads towards the door in surprise.

"Candygram for Mongo." called a muffled voice from outside.

Mickey took a look at the monitor and grinned broadly before hopping up from the jumpseat. "I got this." he said as he headed down the ramp towards the door. Opening it slightly, he poked his head out while the rest of the group listened to the exchange.

"Who the hell are you?" Mickey asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" A man's voice replied.

"Name's Mickey Smith and whatever you're sellin', we're not buyin'."

"Just my luck. The sky is full of Daleks, we fight our way through a couple hundred Cybermen just to reach the TARDIS, and who do we find? Mickey Mouse."

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake."

The door swung open and in stepped Captain Jack Harkness decked out in combat gear. Behind him were two men and two women also dressed in the same gear and carrying weapons. Jack and Mickey quickly burst into laughter and pulled one another into a hug.

"That's Beefcake Mister." Jack replied, voice laced with innuendo.

"And that's enough huggin'." Mickey responded pulling out of his embrace.

Mickey had just stepped back when The Doctor lunged at The Captain, shoving him into the wall.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"Did you know about this?!" he shouted through gritted teeth, pulling Jack towards him and then slamming him against the wall again. "Did you?!"

The members of Jack's team began to advance on The Doctor in attempts to lend aid to their leader but Jack held his hand out to them and shook his head.

Returning his gaze to The Doctor, he spoke calmly. "I didn't know Doc, I swear. When we found out what was happening my team and I came straight here looking for you." he paused and looked deep into The Doctor's eyes in attempts to prove his sincerity. "You know how much I love you and Rosie. I would never do anything to hurt the two of you."

The Doctor's anger slowly began to dissipate as he looked at his friend. He knew in his hearts the man wasn't responsible but at the moment he was so angry with anyone and anything having to do with this universe's Torchwood that he couldn't see straight. "I know." he replied shakily as he loosened his grip on Jack's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just…" he trailed off when he felt a pair of hands over his own and looked down to see Rose staring up at him. Releasing his grip on Jack, he fell into her arms and buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." she soothed him, rubbing circles on his back. "I promised you forever, yeah? M' not goin' anywhere."

"Then you have to stay here." he said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Please Rose, the TARDIS can protect you, but you have to stay here."

"But you can't go up there all on your own." she protested.

"He won't have to." Mickey spoke up as he walked towards the pair. "I'll go with him." he smiled. "Gotta defend my home now don't I?"

"Your home?" Rose asked, slightly hopeful. "Does that mean you're stayin'?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I had a good time in that parallel world, but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. There's nothin' left for me there now."

"Oh, Mickey." Rose said, letting go of The Doctor to pull her friend into a hug. "M' so sorry about your Gran and I know you've built a life there, but M' so happy you're stayin' here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe." he said pulling back from the hug.

The Doctor gave him a warm smile and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's good to have you back." he said sincerely.

Pete cleared his throat. "Doctor, I'm staying too." He turned to his parallel wife, taking her hands in his. "That is if you'll have me Jacks."

"You'd really leave your glamorous life behind for me?" she asked. "All that fame and fortune."

"Well, yeah."

Jackie smiled, eyes brimming with tears and then buried her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How will that work though?" Mickey asked. "You know, with him bein' dead in this universe and all?"

"We'll figure out something." The Doctor assured them.

"I think I may be able to help with that." Jack interjected. "But after we deal with the War of the Worlds out there." He turned to the four people standing behind him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my team." He pointed to the woman closest to him. "This is Gwen Cooper."

"Hello." she waved.

Rose took in the woman's long dark hair and big brown eyes, focusing on her facial symmetry which gave off a sense of familiarity. "Have we met before?" she asked the woman.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't think so."

The Doctor stared at her curiously as well. "Gwen, do you happen to come from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "All the way back to the eighteen hundred's actually."

"Ah, thought so." The Doctor replied as he and Rose exchanged a knowing grin in remembrance of the young woman they met during their encounter with the Gelth. "Spatial genetic multiplicity."

Gwen looked confused but Jack just shook his head at her and continued on in his introductions. "This is our brains of the operation," he said placing a hand on the other young woman from his team's shoulder. "Miss Toshiko Sato. Aka Tosh."

"Nice to meet you all." she said.

"That there is Doctor Owen Harper." Jack pointed to the tall lanky guy on his right who looked almost slightly bored to be there. Owen gave a slight nod, but didn't speak.

"And finally," Jack said. "This is Ianto Jones, my right hand man, and sometimes my left and maybe even…"

"I think they got it Jack." Gwen interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"It's good to finally meet you." Ianto said. "Jack talks about you guys all the time."

Rose watched the way Jack and Ianto interacted and smiled to herself. So Jack had a new boy toy. Oh, she was sooo going to need to sit him down for some 'girl talk.'

"Alright, now that we all know each other, tell us the plan Doc."

"The long and short of it," Mickey interjected, pointing to The Doctor. "He's going to open the Void and send all those things out there to hell. You in?"

Jack grinned. "Just tell us where you want us."

"I need you on the street." The Doctor said. "We can't clear the entire building but when the Daleks and Cybermen find out what we're up to, I can guarantee they'll divert most of their troops here."

"On it." Jack nodded, motioning for his team to head out. As he reached the door, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Good luck Doc." he saluted.

The Doctor shook his head but returned the gesture. "You too Captain." Turning back to the rest of the group, he tried to look upbeat and positive. "The rest of you lot stay put. Mickey and I will handle the messy bits and should be home in time for tea." he grinned. "There's plenty of things to do around here. I'm sure Rose would be happy to give you a tour, won't you Rose?" He looked over to find her quietly sobbing in the jumpseat. "Oh, Rose." he said softly as he made his way over to her.

"M' sorry," she shook her head. "Damn pregnancy hormones have me cryin' at the drop of a hat now."

He chuckled softly as he wiped away her tears and pulled her to her feet. "You don't have to apologize for that."

"I know." she sniffed. "S' jus'…M' scared to lose you too ya know."

"You won't."

"Doctor, I…"

"Shh," He pressed his fingers against her lips. "I will come back to you." he promised, wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips with his own. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss and she felt it all the way down to her toes. When they broke apart he reached up, stroking the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you later."

Rose managed a smile as she choked back a sob. "Not if I see you first."

Returning her smile, The Doctor gave her one last kiss and then turned back to Mickey. "You ready?"

Mickey propped his gun up against his shoulder and grinned. "Lock and load."

**-oOo-**

When the two men reached the lever room, the atmosphere seemed unnaturally calm compared to the chaos going on just outside the building. The Doctor immediately went over to one of the computers to start the 'ghost shift' sequence while Mickey headed into Yvonne's office to get the security codes from her laptop. As he powered it up, he chanced a look out the window.

"Doctor, I think you should see this." Mickey called over his shoulder.

When The Doctor entered the office, he walked over to the window where Mickey was standing. Upon looking out, he could see the Genesis Arc spinning in midair as it continually ejected Daleks into the sky.

"Well, I guess we know what it does now." Mickey observed.

"Time Lord Science." The Doctor murmured. "It's bigger on the inside."

"So the Time Lords put those Daleks in there?" Mickey asked. "What for?"

"It's a prison ship."

"So how many do you think are in there?"

He hesitated, knowing how bleak it would make the situation sound. "Millions."

The Daleks spread out across the sky in a strategic pattern as they continued their attack on London, shooting anything within their sites whether it be Cyberman or human, and the Cybermen retaliated in kind.

"That's it." The Doctor said through gritted teeth. "This ends now." As he headed back out into the lever room, the computer voiced a status update.

"SYSTEMS REBOOTED. OPEN ACCESS."

He looked over at Mickey. "How are those computer skills of yours? Still as sharp as ever?"

"You know it." The young man boasted, opening the laptop.

"Good. Once you've got those security codes accessed set all the coordinates to six."

Mickey did as he was told and then quickly bypassed the security systems to pull up the surveillance footage of the building.** "**We've got Cybermen on the way up."

"How many floors down?" The Doctor asked as he continued imputing his own calculations.

"Just one."

"LEVERS OPERATIONAL." The computer stated.

"We're good to go." Mickey called out.

"Brilliant." The Doctor chirped, handing Mickey one of the magnaclamps. "Put it against the wall and press the red button to activate it. Once the Void opens, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Boss." Mickey replied as they exchanged a fist bump.

The Doctor grinned. "Let's do it!"

As they positioned the levers into place it became apparent by the gathering group of Daleks at the windows that their plan had been figured out. Both men quickly latched their magnaclamps in place, wrapping their arms around the handles tightly as the 'ghost shift' program activated.

"ONLINE." The computer stated as the white wall at the end of the room began to glow like the sun, pulsating and creating a wind tunnel effect. There was a sound of glass shattering and they watched as multiple Daleks were pulled through the air from outside the building and swept into the void.

**"EMERGENCY!" **They cried as they flew past.

"The breach is open!" The Doctor called out over the rushing winds. "Into the Void! Ha!"

Through the window a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen were sent hurtling into the dead space. The two men were grinning at one another like loons until one of the passing Daleks spun wildly as it tried to escape and knocked into the lever on Mickey's side; dislodging it from its position.

"OFFLINE." The computer stated as the winds began to die down.

A wave of terror passed through The Doctor as the events unfolded. This was exactly what he had seen, only this time it was Mickey instead of Rose and there would be no one there to catch him when he fell.

"We've got to get the lever back into position." Mickey yelled across to him.

"Mickey, don't." The Doctor called back. "We'll figure out something, but don't let go of the magnaclamp."

Seeing the concern on The Doctor's face, he grinned. On one hand he was pleased to see The Doctor cared a bit more about his well-being this time around, while on the other he was surprised that the alien didn't think he'd be better prepared for setbacks. He had worked for Torchwood for over three years now and he knew how to always have a backup plan.

The Doctor stared at him incredulously. He was grinning. Mickey was grinning. The situation was dire, he could easily be sucked into hell with no means of escape and the idiot was grinning. He had really hoped that affectionate little pet name he had given to the young man back in his leather wearing days was in the past, but at the moment he was really considering reviving it.

"Don't worry Boss." Mickey called back to him. Reaching down to his belt, he pulled out a utility rope and held it up. "I came prepared."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and then slowly morphed into a smile. "Brilliant!" he called back. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Mickey quickly attached the utility rope to the magnaclamp using a double figure-8 fisherman's knot technique and slowly repelled himself backwards until he could reach the lever. Grabbing hold, he planted his feet as firmly as possible to maintain the leverage he needed and began to push it back into position.

"ONLINE AND LOCKED." The computer signaled once the lever was in place.

The wind started to pick up again and Mickey was quickly lifted off his feet. He clung to the rope tightly as his body hovered in midair and glanced over at The Doctor shooting him another grin. "It's a bird…It's a plane…It's Superman!" he called out, tilting his body slightly to make it look like he was flying sideways. "Doo, doo, doo, doo, doooo, dooo, dooo, dooo!" The young man laughed.

The Doctor managed an eye roll, but then burst out laughing along with him.

As the last of the Cybermen and Daleks had passed into the void, the wind began to die down and the bright light of the breach crumpled inward like a piece of paper before blinking out of existence.

"SYSTEMS CLOSED." The computer announced.

While Mickey disconnected the utility rope from his belt The Doctor walked towards the white wall and placed a hand against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"S' not working." Mickey spoke from behind him.

Turning around he saw the younger man holding one of the yellow discs in his hand. As he approached him, Mickey looked up and met his eyes. "You did it. You closed the breach."

"We did it." The Doctor amended.

After a few seconds, they broke out into laughter and shared a quick hug.

"Hey, where's my celebratory hug?" The two men turned to see a very dirty and completely disheveled Jack standing in the doorway. "I died twice out there you know." The Captain said, gesturing behind him with his thumb.

Mickey looked over at The Doctor with a raised brow and then made his way over to Jack. "I'll give you a hug; just watch those wandering hands of yours." he said warningly.

Jack laughed as they shared a manly embrace and The Doctor quickly attempted to sneak past them and out into the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked before he could get to the door.

"Hey, I told you if you want that kind of affection you have to buy me a drink first." The Doctor replied.

"I bought you a drink."

"When?"

"When you, me and Rose went to that bar a few weeks ago."

"That doesn't count." The Doctor said as he walked out into the hall.

"Of course it does." Jack argued. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I gave you a hug that night."

"That was a reunion hug." The Captain protested.

"Was not."

"Was too."

Mickey shook his head and chuckled as the sound of the two men bickering carried on down the hall. Taking one last look around the room, he breathed a sigh and relief and then turned to follow them out the door.

**-oOo-**

When they walked back into the TARDIS, Rose immediately launched herself into The Doctor's arms. "I was so worried." she murmured into his chest.

"Everything's okay." he whispered into her hair, trying to convince himself just as much as her.

"So it's done?" Pete asked. "The breach is closed?"

"Kaput." The Doctor replied. "Big thanks to Mr. Mickey over there."

Mickey grinned as he began to fill Jack, Pete, and Jackie in on what happened in the lever room.

Reaching down, Rose entwined her fingers with The Doctor's and pulled him towards the corridor. Once they were discretely hidden within some of the shadows, she pressed him back into the wall, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his face down to crush her lips passionately against his. He quickly wound his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as her hands ran through his hair; tugging lightly. When she broke the kiss, The Doctor's hair was in complete disarray, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to have forgotten where he was for a moment.

"M' still mad at you ya know?" Rose whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

The Doctor nodded; adam's apple bobbing visibly. Normally he didn't like it when Rose was angry with him but if it meant she was going to keep kissing him like that, he was all right with it. In fact, at that moment he was tempted to just kick everyone out of the TARDIS for a couple of hours, take her into their bedroom and…"

"Jus' consider that a sneak preview for later, yeah?" Rose said, dragging a finger down his chest before turning away and heading back down the hall to rejoin the group.

He took a few moments to collect himself before following after her. When he entered the console room she was already deep in conversation. He leaned up against one of the coral struts as he watched her talking animatedly with Jack, Mickey and her parents. If it were at all possible, she seemed even more radiant than normal. He took in every detail. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way she smiled. She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world and part of him wanted to freeze this moment in time forever. He could have lost her today, but in another rare instance the universe had been kind and presented him with an opportunity to change the events. He smiled knowing that although the timelines that now lay before him still showed a multitude of possibilities he felt more at peace about their future, no matter how long it might be.

Jack looked up and caught his eye for a moment before excusing himself. Walking across the room he stood next to The Doctor, mirroring his stance. "Penny for your thoughts."

The Doctor shook his head softly. "I was just thinking." he said as he watched Rose hug her parents. "All these different worlds…finally one of them got it right."

Jack smiled. "Speaking of, I had some ideas as to how to get them sorted. If you don't mind a quick trip to Cardiff, that is."

"Oh, I think we can manage that." he said with a grin before bounding across the room to the console. "Next stop, Cardiff." he announced entering the coordinates. "Allons-y!"

**-oOo-**

The TARDIS materialized itself inside the hub where Jack's team was waiting to greet them. As they all got reacquainted, Jack asked Gwen to provide Mickey Rose and her parents with a short tutorial of the place while he and The Doctor took care of some important business. Rose gave The Doctor a quizzical look but he just shook his head and told her that it wouldn't take long and they would be back in a few minutes. He gave her a quick kiss before turning and heading back inside the TARDIS with Jack on his heels.

True to his word, less than ten minutes later the TARDIS was back. Jack was the first one out the door, followed closely by The Doctor who had his hands stuffed in his pockets and wore a sheepish grin on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Pete Tyler." Jack said as he tossed the man a large manila envelope.

"What's this?" Pete asked, looking at the package curiously.

"That my friend is your new driver's license, birth certificate, passport, credit cards and everything you could possibly need to get on with your life."

The Doctor grinned brightly while Rose and Jackie looked at one another in disbelief.

"I don't understand?" Pete furrowed his brows. "How did you…?"

"I've got a lot of friends in high places." Jack replied. "And when you've lived as long as some of us have," he gave The Doctor a wink. "You make a lot of friends. Oh, by the way, your cover story is that some of those crazy inventions of yours caught Torchwood's attention and that because of the work you were doing for us, we faked your death in order to protect your family."

Pete shook his head in awe. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, I can always use some more help rebuilding Torchwood One. From what I understand you were extremely good at your job Director, and once we get that place back in order I would love to have someone running it that I can trust." Jack looked over at Mickey. "That goes for you as well Mickey Mouse. So what do you say?" he looked between the two men. "Want to join my team and help save the world?"

Pete glanced over at Mickey and they both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"It would be an honor." Pete said extending his hand.

Jack reached out and shook it with an equally pleased grin on his own face. "I'd say it's settled then. Oh, wait. Almost forgot. Doc?"

The Doctor pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to Pete. Catching it, he held the item up for both him and Jackie to see. He looked at the small gold key in confusion for a moment, and then back at The Doctor.

"It's the key to your new house." The Doctor said softly.

Pete was once again at a loss for words as Jackie burst into tears. The only words he could make out from her as she made her way across the room and pulled him into a bone crushing hug while sobbing were "wonderful" and "alien", followed by "how greatful" she was. Once Jackie had managed to calm down, she extracted herself from The Doctor and returned to Pete's side.

"Payments won't be a problem on the salary I can provide." Jack assured them. "I know it won't be anywhere near what you were used to…"

"It was never about the money." Pete interjected as he looked down into Jackie's eyes. "I'm just happy to get this second chance. Thank you both." he said sincerely.

Jack nodded, clapping the man on his shoulder.

"What about Mickey?" Rose asked.

"Jack's giving me a room here till I find a place of my own." Mickey piped up.

"Yeah, what can I say?" Jack said, putting his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "I have a weakness for strays." Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed.

Jack turned and gave both Rose and The Doctor a hug. "You two better visit, and often." he threatened, pointing between the two of them with a grin before heading over to the rest of his team.

"Take care of yourself babe." Mickey said pulling Rose into a hug. Turning to The Doctor he held up a fist. "Always good to see you, Boss."

"And you." The Doctor smiled, bumping the man's fist with his own.

Mickey gave a quick hug to Jackie and shook Pete's hand before begging off to join Jack.

"Would you like to see your new home?" The Doctor asked, turning to Pete and Jackie.

The couple looked at one another with timid smiles and nodded. "Oh, but I'll need to clear out the flat first." Jackie told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Already taken care of."

Jackie stared at him in complete wonderment and then walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she said, trying to keep from breaking out into tears again. Turning back to Pete, she slipped her hand into his and they headed into the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled as he felt a set of warm fingers entangle with his own. "You jus' never cease to amaze me." Rose said softly.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked almost sounding disappointed.

She bit her lower lip in attempts to stifle a laugh as she studied his expression. "You know," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make up sex is actually better than an angry shag."

"Really?" his face brightened.

This time she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Why don't we get my parents home first and I'll show you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Rose Tyler." he whispered as he took her hand and led her back to the TARDIS.

**-oOo-**

Pete and Jackie had been dropped off at their new home, with the promise to come back and visit after some much needed rest for both couples, so it was just The Doctor and Rose alone in the TARDIS once again. As soon as they were floating safely in the vortex, Rose spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me about the vision?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor sighed and yanked on his ear. "I guess I was hoping it could be wrong."

"You'd been havin' nightmares for weeks." she pointed out.

"Rose,"

"No. Now we agreed that when we started this relationship there'd be no more secrets." She stepped closer, placing her hands on his chest. "You should have told me."

"Would you have left me?" he asked.

"What? Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know," he replied in frustration. "To keep it from happening. To protect our daughter."

"I promised you forever. That means M' never gonna leave you. Whatever comes our way we'll face it together, yeah? Together or not at all."

He stared back at her, his face showing a wide range of emotions from anger to sadness to disbelief. She could be so unbelievably stubborn, so damn aggravating, exasperating, argumentative, kind, loving and unbelievably loyal. "I'm so glad I met you." he said.

Rose blinked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Me too."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Oh," she exclaimed pulling back.

"What? What is it?"

"The baby kicked." she paused, glancing down at her stomach. "I felt her. I felt her kick."

She took The Doctor's hand, placing it against her stomach and covered it with her own. After a few seconds he felt it too and grinned.

"But I thought you said this kind a thing wouldn't happen till at least three months in."

The Doctor shrugged. "I told you, I'm still not certain on some of the specifics and it's only a couple of weeks sooner than I thought." He leaned down and pressed the side of his face against her stomach. "Besides, she's brilliant like her mom."

"Oof." She felt a slightly harder kick from the baby in response to his words. "And a troublemaker like her dad." she grinned, tongue in teeth.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

Startled by the unknown voice The Doctor stood up quickly; pulling Rose into a protective embrace as they stared dumbfounded at the mysterious redhead that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the room in a wedding dress.

"What?" The Doctor replied in disbelief.

"Who are you?!" The woman shouted, looking between the pair.

"But…" he looked at Rose, who shook her head, just as confused as he was.

"Where am I?" The redhead asked.

"What?" The surprise appearance of the mysterious bride seemed to have a rather strange effect on The Doctor's normally non-stop gob by reducing it to a single word.

"What the hell is this place?" she asked again.

"What?"

Rose sighed and began rubbing her temple, anticipating the oncoming migraine. _'Here we go again'._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome to season 3. Preliminaries first, of course. I Do Not Own Doctor Who. I am simply borrowing the characters for my and the wonderful people who read the story's amusement. Also, even though I know I've been bad about responding to all your comments, (So Sorry.) I just want to say, wow and thank you. The feedback I've received really means a lot to me. And now for your entertainment, please enjoy The Runaway Bride.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Another Christmas in the Trenches**

"Well?" The redhead asked angrily as she stood before them; arms crossed and tapping her foot against the grating.

**"**What?" The Doctor stared back at her. "You can't do that. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did…?"

Rose placed a hand over The Doctor's mouth. "Why don't we all calm down for a minute and start off with some introductions, yeah?" She placed her other hand against her chest. "M' Rose and this is The Doctor." She nodded towards the Time Lord before removing her hand from his mouth. "And you are?"

"Donna." The redhead replied, trying to curb her anger.

"Nice to meet you." Rose smiled.

"Yeah okay, now if you wouldn't mind telling me where the hell I am." Donna snapped.

"You're inside the TARDIS." The Doctor replied.

"Inside what?"

"My um…" he and Rose shared a quick look before continuing. "My spaceship. It's called the TARDIS."

"Your spaceship?"

"Yeah."

"Which would make you what, an alien?"

"Yep." he replied popping the 'p'.

"That's got to be the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard." Donna said rolling her eyes. "I need a phone." She began looking around the room and muttering to herself. "I shoulda known this would happen. I bet it was Nerys too. This has got her stink written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys, and wait a minute," The Doctor took in Donna's attire. "Why are you dressed like that?" Donna stopped muttering and glared at him. Wincing slightly, he glanced down at Rose who was giving him her own version of his 'dribbled on your shirt' look.

"I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, Dumbo?" The redhead shouted. "I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away and then you…I don't know, you drugged me or something."

"I haven't done anything!" The Doctor replied defensively as he finally released Rose from his protective grip.

Donna paused in her rant and looked between the two of them as if something just clicked into place. "What was he just doing with his head on your stomach?" she asked Rose.

"Oh," Rose chuckled. "He was talkin' to the baby."

"Baby?" she squawked, looking at The Doctor accusingly. "Is that what you do? Travel 'round space, picking up women and impregnating 'em? Well you can just think again spaceman, 'cause I'm not carrying your alien offspring!"

Rose let out a snort, followed by a giggle and then bit her bottom lip when she saw the look on the Time Lord's face. "Sorry," she muttered. "It was funny." Turning back to the redhead, she gave her a reassuring smile. "Donna, we're…" she looked up at The Doctor who seemed to be waiting for her response as well. "Together." she finished.

"What?" Donna looked The Doctor up and down and then leaned forward slightly in Rose's direction. "Really?"

"Oi!"

"Oh look in a mirror you scrawny Martian."

"I'm not from Mars." he pouted.

"Who bloody cares!" she shot back. "I need to get out of here." Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the doors at the bottom of the ramp and took off towards them.

"No, wait…" Rose called, hurrying after her. "Donna don't open those!"

Ignoring the blonde's warning Donna yanked open both doors, ready to make a run for it and then stumbled backwards at the sight before her.

"S' a spiral nebula." Rose said softly as she stepped up beside her. "You're in outer space," she explained. "And he really is an alien, he wasn't lyin' about that."

Donna looked around in awe. "How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS generates a force field around herself. Creates a sort 'a bubble that protects us."

The redhead shuddered, rubbing her arms. "It's freezing with these doors open."

Rose gave the woman a sad smile and then pushed the doors shut. When they turned around The Doctor was standing at the console looking over the readings on the monitor and shaking his head.

"I don't understand this, and I understand everything." he complained. "This…this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside." He pushed back from the monitor and grabbed an ophthalmoscope from the tool belt attached to the console. "Maybe it's some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field?" he babbled as he made his way over to Donna, brandishing the tool in his hand. "Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…"

Rose grabbed the ophthalmoscope from The Doctor's hand as he passed her and tossed it onto the jumpseat. "Doctor, calm down. There's more important things to worry about right now than how she got here."

"Like what?"

"Like what?" Donna repeated bewilderedly. "How about getting me to the church!"

"Right! Fine!" he shouted back returning to the console. "We don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road. Chiswick, London. England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna spouted off, emphasizing each word as her voice became shrill.

"Right, Chiswick." The Doctor quickly entered the coordinates, bouncing around the control panel and flipping switches. After a few seconds he pulled down on the materialization lever and the TARDIS landed with a soft thud. "Here we are, Chiswick." he said looking up at the redhead and making a shooing motion with his hands. "Off you go."

Donna narrowed her eyes and hiking her dress up to her ankles, turned and hurried down the ramp towards the door. Opening it cautiously, she stepped out to find herself in a large alleyway surrounded by a large group of flats. "I said, Saint Mary's." She turned to look back at The Doctor who had just exited the TARDIS with Rose behind him. "What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor ignored her, gently stroking the TARDIS's outer wall."

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "Something's wrong with her. It's like she's…" he paused in thought for a moment before running back inside. "Recalibrating!" he called out. "She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

Rose watched through the doorway as he rushed about the console and then turned her attention back to Donna who was staring at the TARDIS in disbelief. "You alright?" she asked gently. When the woman didn't reply, Rose moved over towards her. "S' okay you know. The whole bigger on the inside thing can be a little overwhelmin'."

"Donna?" The Doctor interrupted, poking his head out the door. "You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this? Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts?" He began tugging on his ear as he stepped out of the timeship to join them. "I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a box of metal or..." he paused. "Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, halting his interrogation. "First off, if you're goin' to ask a question, pause long enough to give her time to answer, yeah? And secondly, why would she be marryin' a Slitheen?"

"You can never be too sure, and I'm just ruling out all the possibilities in case…" he looked up to see Donna heading down the alleyway towards the street. "Donna!" he called out. Reaching down, he took Rose's hand and they ran after her.

"Donna, wait." The Doctor said once they had caught up to her.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS." he tried again. "We can figure things out from there."

"No way." she shook her head. "That box is too weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." he argued.

"Oh! That's all?" she replied sarcastically. Sighing, she looked down at her watch. "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

"You can phone them." Rose suggested. "Tell them where you are."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor asked.

Donna stopped mid-stride and turned to face him. "I'm in my wedding dress." she hissed, her voice rising once more. "It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!" she yelled, fists clenched and breathing heavily.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "This man you're marrying. What's his name?"

Donna's face softened a bit as she thought of her husband to be. "Lance." she replied in a gentler tone.

"Good luck, Lance." he muttered.

"Oi!"

"Doctor!" Rose rebuked, lightly smacking his arm. "Donna, here you can use mine." she offered pulling her mobile out of her pocket.

"Thanks." Donna said taking the phone. "No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married." The redhead muttered as she stalked away from them to make her call.

"I'm not…I'm not from Mars." he grumbled looking over at Rose.

"Hey, don't look at me." She held up her hands. "You're the one who made her mad."

"She started it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, she's upset. S' her weddin' day. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she's missin' it."

"I will never understand the human obsession with this whole wedding nonsense." He ran a hand through his hair. "You lot have to have the perfect dress and the perfect tux, and the posh venue and music and flowers and cake and…I mean does all that stuff really matter?"

Rose shrugged as she watched Donna speaking animatedly into the phone while pacing back and forth. "To some people I guess, yeah."

"What about you?" he asked.

She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

He swallowed roughly and began tugging on his ear. "Does that kind of stuff matter to you?"

Rose shook her head as though she was trying to clear it. "I haven't really thought about that kind a' stuff in a long time. I mean, yeah when I was a younger I admit I use to dream of the perfect fairytale weddin', but then…"

She looked up to see him studying her closely. They were heading into uncharted territory and she wasn't quite sure what answer he was searching for. She was perfectly content in their relationship. Did she want more? Of course she did. With him she wanted everything he could and would give, but she would never pressure him for it. Yes, she had gotten pregnant which had been a huge turning point while in the beginnings of starting an actual relationship but they were dealing with it, together. Now here he was discussing the rationality of marriage. Was it possible that he had actually been thinking about that as a next step, or was he trying to gauge her reaction to the idea because he thought she would eventually expect it?

"But then?" he prodded.

Looking into his eyes, she continued. "I grew up. Life happens, things change. Sometimes you realize that you can be happy with what you have without havin' to define it by others' standards." She took his hands in hers. "Doctor, what's this really about?"

He looked down at their joined hands before meeting her eyes. She knew him so well that she could read the internal conflict all over his face and was once again giving him a way out of the conversation. It was true that normally this type of subject would have made him shut down emotionally while he hid out making unnecessary repairs on the TARDIS but as the dynamic of their relationship had changed he found himself wanting more than he ever thought he would, and he knew deep down she did too.

"I just don't see what all that stuff has to do with proving your commitment to someone." he said. "If you truly love someone, then all that 'window dressing' doesn't matter. What matters is what you pledge to one another." He looked deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Rose, what I'm trying to say is…"

"No one's picking up." Donna huffed in frustration as she approached the couple and handed the phone back to Rose. "You'd think with me disappearing like that they'd have a bloody search party out looking for me by now." She looked between the pair, settling on The Doctor's irritated expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked sardonically.

"As a matter of fact…" The Doctor began.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna get a cab." she cut in before stalking off once more.

Rose sighed and pulled away from The Doctor to go after her. "C'mon, if you want to get to the bottom of this we'd better follow her." she said heading in the direction Donna went.

When they caught up to her, she was standing at the curb yelling obscenities to unyielding taxi drivers.

"I really don't think that's going to get them to stop." The Doctor remarked.

"Oh shut up." Donna growled waving her hands at another oncoming cab. "Taxi!"

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" The Doctor asked. "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." she replied.

"There's another one!" Rose called out.

"Taxi!" Donna tried again as it whizzed past them. "Oi! Why the hell is his light even on?" she complained.

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" The cabbie hollered out his window.

Donna threw her hands up in the air. "They think I'm drunk."

"You're fooling no one, mate!" A man yelled from another passing car on the opposite side of the street.

"They think I'm in drag!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but then quickly shut it again upon seeing the warning look on Rose's face. Three more cabs passed by them without stopping before he had finally had enough. "Hold on, hold on." he said sticking his first finger and thumb into his mouth and releasing a high pitched whistle, making one of the cabbies quickly do a U-turn and pull up to the curb in front of them. With a pleased grin he reached out and opened the back door, gesturing for them to get in.

Donna rolled her eyes as she hiked up her dress and climbed into the taxi, causing his smile to falter.

"You did good." Rose assured him with a quick kiss as she climbed in after her.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road." Donna told the driver as they settled themselves in the back seat. "It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart?" The man replied over his shoulder. "Double rates today."

"Oh, my God." She looked over at The Doctor and Rose. "Have either of you got any money?"

"Um, no." Rose replied.

"We usually don't need it." The Doctor added. "Don't you have any?"

"Pockets!" Donna reminded him snippily.

The taxi driver having heard the trio's exchange quickly pulled over to the curb and ordered them out, but not before receiving a fierce tongue lashing from Donna.

"And that goes double for your mother!" she shouted slamming the back door as she got out. "I'll have him. I've got his number." she said as she watched him speed off. "Talk about the Christmas spirit."

"It's Christmas?" The Doctor looked over at Rose to see she wore the same surprised expression.

"Well, duh." Donna replied with another eye roll. "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

"I better call mum." Rose said pulling her phone from her pocket and moving away from the busy street so she could hear better.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked, shoving his hands into his pockets."

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas." The redhead grimaced. "Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely." she sighed. "But unless we find a way to get some money for a taxi, it looks like I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll tell you what," he said spotting an ATM at the end street. "Just wait right here and I'll see what I can do about getting us some cash. Don't move." he ordered sternly and then took off in a sprint down the street.

"Where's he off to?" Rose asked, having finished her call.

"Said he was going to get some money."

The two women watched as he came to a halt in front of the cash machine, bouncing around like a hyperactive toddler as he waited his turn.

"Oh no," Rose pressed a hand to her forehead. "He's gonna sonic the ATM."

"He's going to what?"

"S' a…alien thing." Rose replied. "Last time he did it, the machine emptied itself into the street." She placed her hand on Donna's shoulder. "Jus' wait here, I'll be right back."

Rose reached the cash machine just as The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver against the screen.

"What are you doin'? Don't remember what happened last time?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I recalibrated the setting." The cash machine beeped softly and then ejected a few notes. "See, nothing to worry about." He grinned at her as he pocketed the sonic and the money, but Rose's attention was elsewhere. "What is it?" he asked, following her gaze. Across the street from them his eyes settled upon a trio of Santas playing brass instruments and his stomach dropped.

"Pilot fish." Rose murmured.

"Taxi!" They heard Donna's voice call out and turned just in time to see her climbing into the back of a cab. "Thanks for nothing, spaceman!" she hollered. "I'll see you in Court."

As the cab pulled away, they both caught a glimpse of another Santa behind the wheel.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted as the music behind them suddenly stopped.

"Doctor," Rose said, tugging on his sleeve.

The group of Santas had lowered their instruments, pointing them towards the pair as they approached. The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic; aiming it at the cash machine once more and it began to spit out cash in droves. Reaching down, he grabbed Rose's hand and they took off running down the street as crowds of people attempting to retrieve the money put a barrier between them and their pursuers.

Upon entering the TARDIS, The Doctor quickly ran over to the console and began pulling levers and spinning dials. He looked up at Rose just as she reached his side. "As soon as I say, I'm going to need you to steer her, just like I taught you."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Something incredibly dangerous and stupid."

"So the usual then?" she grinned tongue in teeth.

"Very cheeky, Rose Tyler." he said giving her a quick kiss.

As soon as they were airborne, sparks began to shoot up from the time rotor. "Behave!" he shouted, smacking the control panel with mallet.

"You know she hates it when you do that." Rose commented.

"Yes, well, I don't particular like having bits of my hair singed off but that doesn't seem to deter her either." he retorted as he ran down the ramp towards the doors and opened them.

From her position at the console, Rose could see they were hurtling towards the motorway. Realizing the speed at which they were descending, she quickly pulled back on the steering lever to avoid a crash landing which resulted in a slight bounce off the tarmac. "Sorry." she smiled sheepishly as The Doctor grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself.

"You're good." he called back. "Now get us as close to the cab as you can."

Rose weaved the TARDIS through traffic in a zigzag pattern until they were positioned right next to the taxi that Donna was in.

"Open the door!" The Doctor shouted, hanging halfway out of the blue box.

Donna stared back at him in surprise. "Do wha?

"Open the door!" he repeated.

"I can't, it's locked!"

Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket he pointed it at the car door and after a few seconds the latch was released.

Donna immediately lowered the window and stuck her head out. "Santa's a robot." she drawled.

"Donna, open the door!" he shouted again in irritation.

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not blinking flip jumping." she screeched. "I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The robotic driver, suddenly aware of what was going on, began to accelerate the cab's speed and started to pull away from the TARDIS as Donna gripped the window frame tightly; fear etched across her face.

"Rose, they're getting away." The Doctor hollered over his shoulder.

"On it." she called back, adjusting their speed.

After a slight bounce off the roof of a passing car, the TARDIS was once again floating alongside the taxi. Aiming his sonic screwdriver at the robot driver, The Doctor quickly deactivated it, causing it to clamp down onto the steering wheel as the cab began to lose control.

"Listen to me," he implored the emotional redhead. "You've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna argued.

The Doctor took a breath in attempt to calm his frustration. "Look, whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good!" he said holding out his hand. "Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely!" he replied sarcastically. "Now come on!"

Donna looked over at the robot Santa apprehensively and then back at The Doctor before slowly reaching down to grasp the door handle. As she pulled up on it, the door swung open of its own accord, making a popping sound as the broken hinges locked it into place. She looked up at The Doctor once more, who was still holding his arms out, and then down at the asphalt passing beneath her before retreating back into the cab, shaking her head. "I can't do it."

The Doctor held out his hand. "Trust me."

"Donna," Rose called out. "You can trust him. I swear to you he won't let you get hurt."

Donna scrunched up her face as she braced her hands against the inner frame and the door for leverage. Taking a deep breath she leapt out of the taxi and straight into the TARDIS, knocking the Doctor onto his back in the process as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Rose quickly pulled up on the steering lever, propelling them back into the air and then ran over to help them up off the grating. "You alright?" she asked Donna as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied, brushing off her dress. "So these robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo scavenger." The Doctor piped up. "The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

Rose nodded in agreement. "They traced him back to my mum's flat and left us a killer Christmas tree that tore a hole through the wall." she elaborated in light of the redhead's incredulous expression.

"That reminds me," The Doctor said. "Give me your hand." Donna held out her arm and he attached a small metallic bracelet to her wrist.

"What is it?"

"It's a bio-damper. Those creatures can trace you, but this should keep you hidden."

"But I don't understand. Why would they…"

Donna's question was cut short as the time rotor ignited with a bang, showering sparks over them.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked as The Doctor quickly made his way over to the console while trying to dodge the flames.

"Dunno," he said. "But we better set her down for a bit until we figure it out.

**-oOo-**

A wave of smoke wafted from the open doors of the TARDIS as The Doctor emptied a fire extinguisher onto the last of the flames coming from the console. Whatever was going on with Donna and her mysterious appearance in their midst seemed to also be affecting his beloved ship.

Rose sighed as she turned her attention back to Donna. The Doctor had set them down on top of an apartment complex and the two women were now sitting at the edge of the roof, dangling their feet over the side as they looked over the city.

"You alright?" she asked the redhead.

Donna shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?"

"Yeah."

"M' sorry." Rose said softly.

Donna looked up and gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault." Glancing at the blue box over her shoulder she chuckled. "Too bad that thing doesn't travel in time, we could go back and get it right."

"Well, actually…" Rose began.

"You are kidding me?"

"The problem is, you can't cross your own timeline." Rose explained. "So it wouldn't really work."

Donna nodded as she studied the blonde for a moment. "So you and him are really together huh?"

"Yeah." Rose blushed.

"And the whole he's an alien thing doesn't bother you, with you being pregnant and all?"

"Nah." Rose shook her head. "Our biology is pretty much the same; his species is jus' a little more advanced. Which he likes to bring up quite a bit."

Donna snorted softly. "That doesn't surprise me. So do you know what you're having yet?"

"S' a girl." Rose smiled, running a hand over her stomach.

"Congratulations." Donna said somewhat wistfully looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Thanks." Rose replied, taking in Donna's pained expression. She could tell the woman was barely holding it together, and not ever having been in this type of situation herself, she wasn't able to offer much in the way of comfort. But she was a good listener, so maybe if she got her talking it might help. "So tell me, how'd you meet Lance?"

Donna's expression softened. "Oh, we met when I started temping at HC Clements about six months ago. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then…" she sighed fondly. "He made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

Rose grinned. "So it was love at first sight then?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "And then suddenly, he wanted to marry me. I mean, he practically insisted. And he nagged, and he nagged, and he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

"He sounds like an amazin' guy." Rose said.

"Mmm." Donna nodded. "He's wonderful."

"You know, funnily enough for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying." The Doctor commented as he approached, putting an end to their conversation. "We'd better give her a couple of hours." Looking down at Rose he noticed her shivering slightly and removed his coat. "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket." he said wrapping the coat around her and kissing the top of her head. He then removed his pinstripe jacket and handed it to Donna.

"God, you're skinny." she remarked as she pulled it over her shoulders. "This wouldn't fit a rat."

Rolling his eyes he sat down next to Rose, pulling her against him and dangling his feet over the side of the building.

"So, the robo whats-its, you said you met them last year?" Donna inquired. "What happened then?"

The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded. "Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

She shrugged. "I had a bit of a hangover."

"He stared at her for a moment longer as if contemplating. "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know. What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary at HC Clements."

"It's weird." he said pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and proceeding to scan her with it. "I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"Rude." Rose chided, elbowing him.

"Very." Donna agreed. "And stop bleepin' me!" she shouted as she batted the sonic away. "Do you ever have the urge to just punch him in the face?" she asked, looking over at Rose.

Rose laughed. "Sometimes, but S' usually my mum he has to watch out for. She's actually slapped him good a couple times."

The Doctor winced and rubbed his cheek automatically before shaking off the memory. "What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths. Anyway, enough of my CV." Donna stood up, brushing off the back of her dress. "Come on, it's time to face the consequences."

The Doctor stood up as well and offered his hand to Rose, pulling her up and into his arms.

"Oh, this is going to be so shaming." Donna shook her head. "You can do the explaining Martian boy." she said poking The Doctor in the chest.

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars." he glared at her, stressing the last word.

Ignoring him, Donna turned back to Rose. "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned." she told her dejectedly. "Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

**-oOo-**

When the trio entered the reception hall the sight that met them was not at all what they were expecting. The DJ was casually spinning records and Donna watched mouth agape as her fiancé and the entire wedding party moved around the dance floor happily as if the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. As she continued to watch Lance dancing with a smug looking blonde one by one the rest of the guests began to notice her presence and shortly after the music stopped.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked in astonishment.

Lance spun around at the sound of her voice and the smile faded from his face. "Donna, what happened to you?"

"You had the reception without me?" she repeated, her voice rising.

Donna turned towards her new friends. "They had the reception without me." she articulated.

"Yes, I gathered." The Doctor replied before leaning over her shoulder and waving. "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." Rose gave a little wave as well before gently tugging him away from the angry bride and her clenched fists.

"Well, it was all paid for." The blonde who had been dancing with Lance replied inconsiderately. "Why not?"

"Yes, thank you, Nerys." Donna spat.

An older woman stepped out of the crowd and judging by the woman's resemblance and temperament, Rose could immediately tell that it was Donna's mother.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" The woman chastised her daughter. "I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

The entire wedding party began advancing on them all at once, spouting out question after question and talking over one another until Donna broke out into tears, effectively silencing the room. Lance quickly raced over and wrapped her up in his arms, rubbing her back as he tried to console her while everyone else began to applaud them.

Donna tightened her grip on her fiancé, tilting her head to the side so she could look over at The Doctor and Rose. She gave them a small wink and then turned back to Lance as she continued her mock sobbing.

"She's good." Rose commented in between giggles and The Doctor smiled in amusement as they watched Donna pull her fiancé onto the dance floor and the music started up again.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder with his own. "Give me your phone for a minute."

Reaching into her pocket, Rose pulled out her mobile and handed it to him. "Does it need to be recharged?"

He shook his head as he took out his glasses and slipped them on. "I just want to check out the place Donna mentioned." He pulled up the navigation page and typed HC Clements into the search bar. After a few seconds the screen displayed the results. Upon seeing the words 'Sole property of Torchwood', the pair exchanged a troubled look.

"I better make a call." he told her and she nodded in agreement.

As The Doctor stepped out into the hall, Rose watched the people on the dance floor and thought back to the earlier conversation she had with him. Was this the type of thing she wanted when she thought of commitment? Maybe if she had been asked three years ago when she when she was still with Mickey she might have thought so. But even then, if she was honest with herself, she never really pictured that type of future with him either. She always imagined that there could be something more out there for her than just work, telly, and chips, and she knew that when she finally found it she would grab on tight and never let go. Then she met The Doctor and everything just fell into place. She was his from the moment he said "run" and she never looked back. Now standing here watching Donna and Lance as they moved about the dance floor and seeing how happy they were, she knew deep down that none of that traditional stuff mattered anymore. Not the dress, not the reception, not even the fancy ceremony, because he had accepted her 'forever' and that display of commitment was good enough for her.

The Doctor finished his call fairly quickly and stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching Rose. She looked deep in thought and with the way she was chewing her lower lip, he wondered what she was thinking about. He thought for a moment about what he had asked her earlier in regards to Earth wedding traditions. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about committing more fully, but the whole domestic aspect still kind of rattled him. As he continued to watch her, he noticed she was absentmindedly stroking her stomach again; something that had become quite an endearing habit of late as she watched the dancers wistfully and he felt the immediate need to have her in his arms. Pocketing the phone, he made his way through the guests and over to her.

"I talked to Jack." he said over the music when she saw him approaching. "HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute. He said after everything that happened at Canary Wharf, it should have been shut down but someone else came in and took over before that could happen and he hasn't been able to get any information on who it was."

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well, I'll probably want to have a look around the place, but first…" he held out his hand. "How about a dance Miss Tyler?"

Rose blushed and lightly bit down on her bottom lip as she slipped her hand into his. "I'd love to." she replied with a grin.

Returning her smile, he led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her as they began to sway to the music.

"They look really happy." Rose said as she looked over his shoulder at Donna and Lance.

"Yeah, seems so." The Doctor agreed before pulling her closer to him. "Rose, about earlier…"

Rose shook her head. "We don't need to talk about that now, okay? Let's jus' finish the dance and then we'll go do some investigatin', yeah?"

He nodded as the sound of clapping filled the air, signaling the end of the song. As they pulled apart and headed off the dance floor he noticed a camera man on the opposite side of the room filming all the guests.

"What is it?" Rose asked, following his gaze.

"I just thought of something. C'mon." he said pulling her across the room.

"Sorry to bother you," The Doctor told the young man as they approached. "But I was wondering if you by any chance filmed any of the ceremony?"

"Oh, I taped the whole thing." he boasted. "They've all had a look. They said sell it to 'You've Been Framed'. I said, more like the News." He flipped the video screen on the camera around to face them and rewound the tape to the ceremony footage. "Here we are." he said pressing the play button.

Donna's smiling face appeared on the screen as the footage showed her walking down the aisle with her father. A few seconds in, she was surrounded by a blinding golden light and she began screaming as her entire body broke into tiny gold particles and shot up towards the ceiling.

"Can't be." The Doctor murmured. "Play it again."

The camera man rewound the tape once more so that they could get a better look.

"Are those…?" Rose began.

"Huon Particles." The Doctor nodded in confirmation.

"What's that then?" the camera man asked.

"That's impossible." The Doctor replied. "That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years." He turned to Rose as the realization made the color drain from his face. "So old that it can't be hidden by a bio-damper!"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted after him as he raced from the room.

Donna, having witnessed the exchange, made her way over to Rose. "What's he gone and done now?"

"I have no clue." The blonde replied, rubbing her temple.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted as he re-entered the room. "Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe."

"The bio-damper doesn't work." he said as he made his way over to them. "We've got to get everyone out."

Donna looked around the room frantically. "My God, it's all my family."

"Rose, check the side doors." he instructed. "I'll check the back."

Running over to the opposite side of the room, she pulled back the curtains to reveal two robo santas heading towards the building.

"Back door's out." The Doctor called as he came up behind them.

"Then we're trapped." Rose replied.

They watched as one of the robo santas lifted up a controller and pointed it towards the window. Both The Doctor and Rose looked at one another and then back over their shoulders at the enormous Christmas trees decorating the venue.

"What?" Donna asked upon seeing their expressions.

"Christmas trees." Rose breathed and glanced back at The Doctor.

"What about them?"

"They kill." The Doctor said as he began herding people away from them. "Get away from the trees!" he shouted. "Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot." Donna's mother retorted. "Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to…Oh," she paused in fascination as the ornaments on the trees began to detach from the branches and float up into the air, dancing to an absent melody above their heads.

All of the guests murmured in awe at the spectacle until one of the ornaments dove downwards into the floor and exploded, creating a mass panic. One by one the ornaments began to throw themselves about the room, exploding wherever they landed while the guests screamed in terror and attempted to escape.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and dove behind the DJ's sound booth, shielding her with his body as two ornaments collided over their heads.

"Hello." she said softly once he had lifted himself off of her enough to see her face.

"Hello." he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss before helping her to her feet.

As they peered over the side of the sound booth, they saw six robo santas had lined themselves up across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Donna and Lance hiding underneath one of the tables and gestured to them to stay put, to which they had no objections.

"Rose, get down and cover your ears." The Doctor ordered. Once she was out of the way, he turned back to the uninvited guests. "Oi! Santa!" he called out. "Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," he picked up a microphone and flipped it in his hand before bringing it to his lips. "Don't let him near the sound system."

Taking his sonic, he inserted it into the control board and flicked the switch creating a massive sound wave that shook the robots to pieces. When the last one collapsed to the ground he removed the sonic and bent down to check on Rose.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

She nodded, removing her hands from her ears. "Yeah, sound wasn't as bad back here."

Helping her to her feet, he placed a kiss to the top of her head and then made his way across the room to get a closer look at what was left of the robots.

Rose shook her head a little in attempts to clear the ringing sound in her ears and then walked over to where Donna was fussing over a few children while trying to calm down her fiancé.

"What is it?" Lance demanded. "What were they?"

"Just stop wittering and help them." Donna said, pushing him towards the kids. "You alright?" she looked at Rose concernedly.

"Yeah, M' fine. A lot of other people are hurt though."

"We've got ambulances on the way." Lance called over his shoulder.

"Good. You okay?" Rose asked, placing her hand on the bride's shoulder.

"Yeah." Donna sighed. "It's just this whole day has been completely mental. I keep looking around and saying to myself, this can't possibly get any worse."

"Look at that." The Doctor interrupted, tossing Rose a robo santa head. "Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"I just jinxed myself didn't I?" Donna said with a withered look at Rose.

"There's still a signal." he continued, gesturing for them to follow him outside. "There's someone behind this, directing the Roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?"

He took the severed robot head back from Rose and began to sonic the inner works. "If we find the controller we'll find that out. Ooo!" He lifted the sonic above his head. "It's up there. Something in the sky."

"Please tell me S' not the Sycorax again." Rose groaned.

"No." he said quietly. "This is definitely something else."

The Doctor began to make his way around the parking lot, trying to get a better read on the signal's origin while the two women watched with slight amusement.

"Alright, I demand to know what's going on." Lance ordered, stalking up to them.

"Where do you want me to start?" Donna asked irritably.

As Lance formed a retort, he was suddenly startled by a strange metal tool with a blue light on the end as it appeared in front of his face.

"I've lost the signal." The Doctor announced. "Donna, we've got to get to your office." He turned to Rose. "HC Clements. I think that's where it all started." Glancing back at Donna he noticed her fiancé studying him closely. "Lance!" he grinned walking over to clap the man on the back. "Is it Lance?" The man nodded still slightly confused by The Doctor's behavior. "Lance, can you give us a lift?"

"Okay," he replied slowly. "Car's around back."

"Good man." The Doctor patted his back once more and then reached out for Rose's hand. "Let's go."

**-oOo-**

When they entered the office building The Doctor went straight for the computers, using his sonic to access their records.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." he explained to the almost newlyweds.

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." He took in her blank expression and continued. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Oh," Donna said thoughtfully. "I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." she informed him, making Rose snicker.

The Doctor gave his pink and yellow human a mock glare before turning back to the redhead. "That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it."

"So, Torchwood was destroyed, yeah?" Rose said, moving the conversation along. "But HC Clements stayed in business and Jack thinks someone else came in and took over the operation?"

"Basically."

"Who's Jack?" Donna inquired.

"He's a friend of ours." The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "Now back to the topic at hand."

Donna sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, so what do they want with me?"

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened." He glanced over at one of the desks and picked up a coffee mug and a pencil. "Say, that's the TARDIS." He gestured to the mug. "And that's you." He held up the pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and whap." He emphasized his point by dropping the pencil into the mug and swirling it around. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug." she said flatly.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." Setting the mug down, he turned to her fiancé. "What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know. I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Lance replied irritably. "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?"

"They make keys, that's the point." The Doctor muttered to himself as he returned to the computer which was now displaying the schematics of the building. "And look at this. We're on the third floor." he murmured as he hopped up and ran over to the lift.

The three humans in the room exchanged a look and moved to follow him.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" he said, stepping into the glass box and examining the buttons on the panel. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? Jack was right." he grinned looking up at Rose. "He said there's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. Question is what's down there?"

Lance eyed him skeptically. "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key." Donna pointed out.

"I don't." The Doctor smirked, pointing his sonic at the panel and activating it. "Right then." he paused, finger poised over the button. "Thanks you two, but we can handle it from here. See you later."

He took Rose's hand and grinned, reminding her of a similar elevator ride back on Satellite 5 when he was big ears and leather, and she returned his smile.

"No chance, Martian." Donna piped up. "You two keep saving my life. I ain't letting either of you out of my sight." She turned back to her fiancé and gestured towards the lift with a slight jerk of her head. "Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police." he suggested.

"Inside." she ordered sharply.

Grumbling under his breath, he reluctantly stepped into the lift.

The Doctor glanced over at Donna and then leaned forward over Lance's shoulder. "To honor and obey?" he goaded.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"Oi!" Donna snapped warningly as Rose lightly smacked The Doctor on the arm.

The remainder of the ride down was done in silence. As the doors opened into the lower basement, they stepped out into a dank corridor, illuminated by an eerie green light.

"So what do you think they use this place for?" Rose asked, squeezing The Doctor's hand to help alleviate nerves.

Looking down at her he smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows "Let's find out."

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Donna asked as they walked along the tunnel.

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it." The Doctor stopped short and his face broke into a massive grin. "Oh, look. Transport." The others followed his line of sight and saw several Segway's leaning up against the wall. "C'mon Rose," he hollered over his shoulder.

As he eagerly ran over to the scooters, Rose couldn't help but giggle at his boyish delight.

"There's only three of them, so you and I will just have to share." he practically purred into her ear, making her shiver pleasurably.

Taking her hand, he helped her step up onto the back of the scooter and then he pulled himself up behind her, placing his hands on the steering bars and caging her in.

"You sure you don't want me in back." she asked him, somewhat breathily.

"No, this is good." he replied although the tone of his voice seemed a little higher than normal.

"Oi, Spaceman. If you're done feeling her up, can we get on with this mission of yours?" Donna requested, climbing onto her own scooter.

Rose blushed as The Doctor made a choking noise and then cleared his throat. "Right then, on we go."

They had only been motoring down the corridor for a few minutes when suddenly Donna burst out laughing. With the day she had been having, riding on moped in her wedding dress, down a hallway in a secret basement next to an alien and his pregnant girlfriend seemed to be the icing on the cake and she finally let loose. Rose and The Doctor watched her for a moment and then broke out in giggles of their own while Lance looked at them as though they had all gone insane. Their laughter slowly tapered off as they came upon a large door at the end of the hall labeled 'TORCHWOOD. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.' Hopping off the scooter The Doctor walked over and turned the hatch wheel to open the door, revealing a ladder.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings." He was halfway to the ladder when he spun around again and pointed his finger at the bride and groom. "Don't do anything. And watch her." he gestured to Rose. "She tends to wander off." He gave her a lopsided grin and she stuck out her tongue as he turned to make his way up the ladder.

They watched as he made his way to the top and opened another hatch door before climbing out on top of the structure.

"What do you see?" Rose called up to him.

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us." he responded. After a few more seconds, he lowered himself back down into the opening and pulled the hatch shut before descending down the ladder. "Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." he said hopping off the last rung when he reached the bottom.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"

"Oh, I know." he replied cheekily as Rose stifled a laugh. "Unheard of." He brushed past the couple and reached out for Rose's hand. "C'mon, then" he called back over his shoulder.

**-oOo-**

As the group reached the end of the corridor, they came upon the lab facilities.

"Ooh, look at this." The Doctor grinned happily as he weaved through the large bubbling glass tubes stationed throughout the room. "Stunning!"

"What does it do?" Donna inquired.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on." He let go of Rose's hand and ran over to one of the larger tubes on the other side of the room. "Brilliant." he said, tapping the glass. "They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Your people?" Lance spoke up, sounding slightly nervous. "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, I'm a freelancer." The Doctor replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result." He removed a small glass from the side of one of the tubes and held it up. "Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asked as she and Rose examined the clear liquid.

Tilting the jar slightly, The Doctor adjusted the knob on the top of the jar, and the liquid began to give off a golden glow. With another twist, the same glow began to emanate from Donna's entire body.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped as she looked down at the golden light surrounding her.

"Genius." The Doctor shook his head in awe. "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then…" he trailed off, catching a glimpse of Rose as she continued to study the Huons. He noticed a fleck of gold in her irises created by the reflection of the particles in the jar and it called to mind the image of her ethereal form standing over him. Looking down upon him with such reverence and love and telling him how she wanted him safe. The memory filled him with a wave of awe and exhilaration, almost mirroring what he had felt back on the gamestation and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"The wedding!" he exclaimed. "Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! Go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!"

Donna listened to his insane babbling, nodding along although she couldn't understand any of it until it finally became too much.

"What did I do?" He looked over at Rose as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "Blimey, she slaps almost as hard as your mother."

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna fumed.

The Doctor lowered his head apologetically and Rose rubbed his shoulder.

Donna sighed. "Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." he stated unconvincingly.

She tilted her head and gave him a skeptical look. "Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly." He looked over at Rose and could tell she was revisiting the same memory as he had a few minutes ago, but for a different reason.

"Oh, my God." Donna groaned.

"I'll sort it out, Donna." he said. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it."

"_Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that._"

The group looked around the room in confusion trying to locate the owner of the disembodied voice as the wall in front of them shuddered and began to rise, revealing a gaping hole in the middle of the floor. The Doctor reached out and pulled Rose against his side as the voice spoke again.

"_I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!_"

As the wall ascended further, they saw multiple roboforms lining the catwalks on both sides of the room with weapons trained on them.

"Someone's been digging." The Doctor observed. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser." He leaned forward to look inside. "How far down does it go?"

_"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" _

"Really?" he furrowed his brow. "Seriously, what for?"

"Dinosaurs."

"What?" The Doctor scrunched up his face in confusion and looked back at Donna.

"Dinosaurs?" she repeated, suddenly less sure of her answer.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs." She looked over at Rose who was covering her face to hide a grin and shrugged. "Trying to help."

The Doctor shook his head in frustration. "That's not helping."

_"Such a funny girl."_ The voice said.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad." he told the mysterious voice. "Where are you?"

_"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."_

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom!" he replied, his frustration starting to boil over. "Come on; let's have a look at you!"

_"Who are you with such command?" _

"I'm the Doctor." he replied matter-of-factly.

_"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."_

A flash of blue light filled the room and as it dissipated they found themselves face to face with a gigantic red, half humanoid; half spider-like creature.

"Racnoss?" The Doctor said, eyes widening. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss." The female spider replied.

"What are the Racnoss Doctor?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions." he explained. "They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving." The Empress replied. "Is that our fault?"

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or," he paused for a moment in thought. "Are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind." she hissed.

"Hold on," Donna said as she ran back over the conversation in her mind. "They eat people?"

The Doctor turned back to the redhead. "Let's put it this way. HC Clements, did he wear those, those um, black and white shoes?"

"He did." Donna confirmed. "We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats."

The Doctor nodded along with her and then pointed upwards. Donna followed his finger's trajectory and noticed a pair of feet wearing those same black and white shoes sticking out of the webbing that lined the ceiling.

"Oh, my God!"

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." The Empress cackled.

You shouldn't even exist." The Doctor argued. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out."

"Except for me." she boasted.

A small movement on the ledge above the Empress caught Donna's eye.

"How'd he get up there?" Rose whispered to the redhead as she too caught sight of Lance while he made his way across the balcony and made a shushing gesture with his finger.

"I dunno," Donna replied. "But we need a diversion. That's what I've got inside me right, that Huon energy thing?" she asked the Empress as they watched Lance slowly make his way down the stairs towards her, brandishing a fire axe. "Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking." she hollered in attempts to keep the Racnoss's attention diverted. "Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty."

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" she shouted to Lance.

The Empress turned just in time to see Lance raising the axe to strike and she hissed furiously, causing him to freeze up on the spot. After a few seconds, he relaxed his stance as both he and the Empress broke out into a fit of laughter.

"That was a good one." he told her. "Your face."

"Lance is funny." The Empress agreed, still laughing.

Donna looked back at them confusedly. "What?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said softly.

"Sorry for what?" she brushed him off. "Lance, don't be so stupid!" she shouted. "Get her!"

"God, she's thick." Lance said bitterly, his laughter finally subsiding. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." Donna shook her head.

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"In the office." Donna finally turned her attention to him and took in his sorrowful expression. Behind him Rose was practically seething as she sent death glares towards Lance.

"He made you coffee." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance reiterated.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explained, trying to make her understand.

Donna's face fell as realization settled in. "He was poisoning me."

"It was all there in the job title." The Doctor said turning back to Lance with a look of disdain. "The Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel." Lance quipped.

"But," Donna shook her head still reeling from the revelation. "We were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle."

Donna struggled to hold back her tears as he unloaded on her while all Rose wanted to do was punch him square in the face.

"Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap." Lance continued. "Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

"Oh, is that what she's offered you?" The Doctor shot back. "The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her."

"But I love you." Donna said in a small voice.

Lance gave her a look of mock sympathy. "That's what made it easy. It's like you said Doctor, the big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you Doctor?"

"You know," Rose piped up. "I've met quite a few monsters in the last few years but you are by far the worst."

"Well, thanks sweetheart." Lance said with a wink, making The Doctor to have to physically restrain her from going up on the platform and knocking his teeth out.

The Empress turned to her coconspirator. "Who is this little physician?"

"She said Martian." Lance replied gesturing to Donna.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." The Doctor said as he kept his hold on Rose. "But the point is what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance told the Empress.

"I think so, too." she agreed.

"Well, tough!" Lance said. "All we need is Donna."

The Empress turned towards the Roboforms lining the walls. "Kill this chattering little doctor man."

"Over my dead body." Rose growled.

"Rose," he said warningly.

"No! M' not gonna let them hurt you." she argued, refusing to move away from him.

"At arms!" The Empress shouted and the robots turned their guns on The Doctor.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." he assured her quietly.

"Take aim!"

"Well, unless it involves us teleportin' out of here immediately, M' not movin'." Rose replied stubbornly.

"Weell, maybe not teleporting exactly but…" he wiggled his eyebrows and called out to the Empress. "Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it," he pulled the small jar of Huon particles out of his pocket and held it up, twisting the knob on the top. "And the spaceship comes to her."

The golden glow once again engulfed Donna's body, and suddenly the TARDIS began to materialize around them just as the Empress ordered the robots to fire. As soon as the blue box solidified, The Doctor released Rose and ran over to the console.

"Off we go." he shouted flipping the dematerialization lever. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Ladies, we're going further back than I've ever been before."

While The Doctor continued his long-winded rant Donna lowered herself onto the jumpseat, trying to hold back her tears but when she felt Rose's hand on her shoulder and looked up into her warm understanding gaze, she broke. Rose wrapped her arms around the woman and sunk into the seat beside her, stroking her hair as she wept.

"S' alright." she murmured softly. "S' gonna be alright."

The Doctor watched them for a moment with a sympathetic eye before turning back to the console. When it came down to it; unless it was Rose, he was never much one for being able to offer comfort in these types of situations so he stayed back, allowing the two woman to speak privately while he maintained their current destination.

After a few moments Donna pulled back and sniffed. "I really thought he loved me."

"M' so sorry Donna." Rose said softly. "What he did to you is unforgivable. You are amazin' and you deserve so much more."

The redhead gave her a watery smile. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I really do."

"We've arrived." The Doctor called out timidly. "Want to see?"

Donna shrugged. "I suppose."

"Well come on then." he said as he made his way down the ramp to the doors. "No human's ever seen this. You two will be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna muttered as she stood up from the jumpseat.

Rose smiled and put her arm around the dejected bride as she led her to the door.

"Rose Tyler, Donna Noble," he pulled open both doors. "Welcome to the creation of the Earth."

Both Rose and Donna were in awe. The view was absolutely breathtaking. They were surrounded by floating pieces of rock and dust, swirling in a sort of dance amongst hues of pinks, purples, oranges and blues as they orbited the sun.

"We've gone back four point six billion years." The Doctor informed them. "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked.

"All around us in the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective." she said sadly. "Lance was right. We're just tiny."

"No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars." He looked over at Rose. "This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So I came out of all this?"

The Doctor grinned. "Isn't that brilliant?"

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna said pointing to a large rock that drifted past and the three of them laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold." he continued. "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get..."

"The Earth." Donna finished.

He nodded. "But the question is what was that first rock?"

Rose noticed a spacecraft slowly emerging from one of the gaseous clouds. "Doctor, look." she said, pointing towards the ship. "Is that them?"

"The Racnoss." he confirmed and then furrowed his brow. "Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

"S' pullin' everythin' towards it." she murmured.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth." he said as they watched the rocks and dust gravitate towards the ship. "They became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound and the TARDIS shook violently, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"What was that?" Rose asked as he pulled her to her feet and checked her for injuries.

"Trouble." he replied once he was satisfied with her condition and moved over to shut the doors.

The TARDIS lurched again and he quickly made his way over to the console to try and stabilize her.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouted.

"She." Rose corrected.

"Alright fine," Donna rolled her eyes. "She." The redhead corrected herself and Rose gave her a thumbs up.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles?" The Doctor asked. "Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!"

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't she got a handbrake?" Donna shouted over the rumbling as she grabbed onto the console to stay upright. "Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver." he muttered under his breath. "Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" He picked up what looked like a surfboard and Rose immediately recognized it as the item they confiscated from Blon Fel-Fotch Slitheen when she attempted to take over London. "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" Placing it on the console he whacked it with a mallet. "Now!" he shouted and the TARDIS landed with a soft thump.

Once the TARDIS was stable, he grabbed Rose's hand and headed for the door with Donna trailing behind them. As they exited the ship they found themselves in another dim corridor similar to the one from earlier, only this one was illuminated in a pale blue lighting.

"We're about two hundred yards to the right." The Doctor said as he began to run, pulling Rose along with him. "Come on!"

Rounding a corner, he stopped them in front of a hatch door and began looking it over.

Donna was panting heavily when she caught up with them "So what do we do?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know." he replied, pulling a stethoscope from his pocket and running it over the door as he listened. "I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history."

Donna looked over at Rose. "Brilliant huh? For your sake I hope she gets your genes." she said nodding towards the younger woman's stomach.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted defensively.

Donna rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration. "You still haven't explained why I'm full of particles. What are they for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth." he said continuing his examination of the door. "But my people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck."

Rose watched Donna as The Doctor spoke, trying not to laugh. To her, his non-stop gob was quite endearing. Maybe because she just loved the sound of his voice and enjoyed how excited he got over the littlest of things, but she could understand how others might not find that particular quirk so adorable. Donna was the type that would be referred to as 'the fiery redhead' and her temperament reflected that description which was why she and The Doctor's personalities clashed so easily. It was almost like watching siblings bicker when you observed their interactions. At the moment he was of course rambling on with a lesson in Racnoss history while Donna made faces and mimicked his longwinded speech with a blah, blah gesture. They were both so wrapped up in trying to control their laughter, that neither one of them noticed the danger creeping up from behind. Then suddenly, everything went dark.

"They've just taken hibernation for billions of years." The Doctor continued on; completely unaware of what had transpired. "Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and…" he paused as he suddenly had an uneasy feeling wash over him. "The two of you have never been so quiet." he said as he turned around, finding himself alone. "Rose?" he called out. "Donna?" Looking up and down the corridor he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, not good." he muttered to himself, pulling his sonic from his pocket and pointing it at the door. After a few seconds the lock clicked and he turned the hatch wheel to yank open the door finding himself face to face with one of the Roboforms; holding a large gun. "Oh." he breathed out. "Definitely not good."

**-oOo-**

When Rose awoke, she found herself staring into a large gaping hole in the ground. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she winced at the pain on her forehead and tried to lift her hand to check the injury but it wouldn't budge.

"Rose, you awake?" she heard Donna ask.

As her sight finally came into full focus, Rose saw that the reason for her immobility was the thick web like substance that was currently pinning her to the ceiling. Glancing to her left, she saw that both Donna and Lance were in the same state as she was.

"Yeah, M' awake. What happened?"

"We're apparently spider chow thanks to this idiot over here." Donna turned her head towards Lance. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." he shot back.

"My golden couple, together at last." hissed a voice from below them. Rose looked down to see the Empress staring up at them in delight. "Your awful wedded life." she quipped. "And you've brought your little friend back with you. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes!" The trio replied simultaneously.

"The bride and groom are supposed to say, I do."

"Hah." Lance scoffed. "No chance."

"Say it!" The Empress commanded.

"I do." Lance muttered.

Donna looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "I do."

"Great, I do too." Rose added. "So can you let us down now?"

"Not a chance." The Empress replied. "Activate the particles. Purge every last one."

Rose watched as the golden glow of the Huon particles began to surround Donna and Lance once more, creating a large cloud of energy.

"And release!" The Empress ordered, sending the particles straight down into the dark pit. "The secret heart unlocks and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages."

"Who will?" Donna asked. "What's down there?"

Lance whipped his head back in her direction and gave her a bewildered look. "How thick are you?"

"My children," The Empress informed them. "The long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"Use them, not me!" Lance pleaded. "Use them!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance!" she laughed. "But you are quite impolite to your lady friends. The Empress does not approve."

Reaching up, she extended one of her razor-tipped legs to rip open the section of webbing that held him in place and he plummeted straight down into the hole, his cries echoing throughout the room.

"Lance!" Donna screamed as they watched him disappear into the darkness of the pit.

The Empress laughed once more. "I shall now harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat. My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them. So you might as well unmask my clever little doctor man." She turned to face the Roboform that had appeared on the stairwell.

"Oh well. Nice try." The Doctor said, removing the mask and robe and dropping them to the floor. "Rose, the two of you are going to have to swing across." he called out, as he adjusted the settings on his sonic.

Donna's head snapped towards Rose. "What's he mean swing?"

"He's gonna use the sonic to loosen the web, and then we're gonna swing across to the other side of the pit."

"But, we'll fall." Donna protested.

"Nah, me an' him have done this type of stuff before." Rose assured her. "Don't worry, I'll go first and then you swing towards me and I'll catch you, yeah?"

Donna squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, okay. Let's do it."

"Ready, Rose?" The Doctor called out, activating the sonic.

"Ready!" she hollered back.

As he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the webbing it began to deteriorate and as soon as her hands were free, Rose grabbed onto the thickest strand of webbing she could find. The remainder of the binding substance gave way and she was flying through the air in an almost Tarzan-esque manner. When she landed on the opposite side of the pit, she let go of the webbing and spun around to face Donna. "Your turn." She grinned.

The Doctor aimed his sonic once more and the next thing Donna knew, she was swinging towards Rose at an alarming speed and screaming her lungs out. Within seconds, Rose was grabbing ahold of her and pulling her safely away from the pit.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Rose teased.

Satisfied that the women were safe, The Doctor turned his attention back to their captor. "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny." The Empress laughed.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline." she replied, turning to her Roboforms. "At arms! Take aim! And…"

"Relax." The Doctor finished as the robots slumped forward.

"What did you do?" Rose asked

He grinned as he pulled a large remote control from his pocket. "Guess what I've got?" he sing-songed.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "How did that fit in there?"

Rose laughed. "They're bigger on the inside."

Their amusement was cut short as a laser beam struck the railing right next to where The Doctor stood.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose yelled as another shot hit even closer, barely missing him and causing him to stumble backwards and drop the remote. Looking across the room, he realized that another one of the Roboforms had just teleported in and he quickly scrambled for the remote in an attempt to shut it down as well. The sound of Donna's screams made him realize that the robot had now turned its attention on her and Rose and as he grabbed the remote and stood up, he turned around just in time to watch Rose push Donna out of the way as it opened fire. The next shot hit the ground right next to Rose's feet, forcing her closer to the pit and when she stepped backwards her foot hit a patch of loose concrete that immediately crumbled. The frozen look of fear on her face was the last thing he saw as she dropped straight down into the hole.

"Rooooooose!" he screamed as another laser beam whipped past his head. "Rooooooose!"

"My children thank you for your contribution." The Empress cackled gleefully.

The Doctor fumbled with the controller while trying to dodge the nonstop laser beams that kept him cornered. He felt numb. The image of Rose plummeting into the hole was playing over and over again in his mind's eye and at that moment he wanted revenge. He was no longer thinking about the safety of the planet. He was no longer thinking about helping Donna. He didn't care if he destroyed the place, nor at that moment did he care if he survived. All he knew was that his Rose and their child were gone, and the storm within him raged.

Donna stood in shock, with her hands over her mouth as she watched the scene unfold. If Rose hadn't pushed her out of the way when she did, it would have been her that fell into the pit. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she said aloud as the tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh, Rose I'm so sorry."

"Okay, good. Well, stop bein' sorry and give me a hand up will ya?" a voice called out.

Donna's tears immediately ceased as she couldn't quite believe what she had heard. Carefully making her way to the edge of the pit, she lay down flat on her stomach and slowly peered over the side. Rose was holding tightly to a piece of metal that jutted out of the wall just slightly below the opening and looking up at her with a mixture of both fear and relief adorning her face.

"Rose, oh my god." The redhead exhaled a shuddering breath as she reached down and grabbed the blonde's hand. As soon as she got a good enough grip, Donna pulled her up and out of the hole.

When they had backed up to a safe enough distance, Rose threw her arms around Donna and hugged her tight. "Thank you." Rose breathed out a sigh of relief into the other woman's shoulder. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

Donna pulled back and smiled. "Nah, I'm nothin' special. I'm sure you would have gotten out of it on your own."

The next words out of Rose's mouth died on her lips as an explosion rocked the room. Looking over, they saw The Doctor standing against the railing with his sonic still pointed at the smoldering pile of what was left of the last robot, the full fury of the oncoming storm gracing his features.

"Roboforms are not necessary." The Empress announced. "My children have had a taste of your human and will now feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." he said his voice unnaturally level.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The name of his home planet was spoken in such a harsh tone, it made Rose shudder.

"They murdered the Racnoss!" The Empress hissed.

"I warned you. You did this." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some of the Christmas tree decorations that had reined havoc on the wedding party.

When the Empress realized what he was holding, she cried out. "No! No! Don't! No!"

His face remained impassive as he used the remote to maneuver the ornaments around the room and detonate them at the areas of his choosing. Several of the baubles blew a hole in the wall leading to the corridor, which breeched the outer damn to the Thames River and the lab began to flood. Wave after wave of water poured down into the hole, drowning out the screams of the Empress's offspring. The remaining ornaments exploded near the lab equipment, causing a massive fire to break out throughout the room.

"What is he doing?" Donna cried out over the roaring sound of the rushing water.

Rose watched him as he stood on the landing, unmoving and illuminated by firelight as the water rained down over him. His face showed a mixture of desperation and anger, but above all else, it reflected defeat. She had never seen that look on his face before and she never wanted to see it again. "He's gonna kill himself." she stammered.

"Oh god," Donna murmured. "He thinks you're dead."

"We have to stop him." Rose said as they got to their feet.

Donna ran over towards the wall right below him while Rose made her way up the stairs to the landing where he stood.

"No! No! My children!" The Empress continued to cry out in anguish.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled. "You can stop now!"

He glanced down at the redhead; barely registering what she was saying and not really caring either when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, his eyes widened in shock to see Rose standing before him soaked and shivering.

"Doctor, you have to stop." she pleaded softly.

"Rose," he breathed out as the remote went clattering to the floor. He immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging and kissing her fiercely as they sank down onto the ground. He pulled back for a moment, and pushed the damp locks from her face, looking into her eyes. "I thought," his voice broke. "Oh, Rose I thought…"

"Shh." She placed her fingers to his lips. "S' okay. M' okay."

He wrapped his arms around her once more and held her tight as the water continued to fall upon them. Donna had just made it up to the landing where they sat when a bright blue light filled the room, signaling that the Empress had teleported back to her ship.

"We need to go." Donna said breathing heavily.

The Doctor nodded and stood up.

"But what about the Empress?" Rose asked.

"She's used up all her Huon energy." he said, pulling her to her feet. "She's defenseless!"

The trio quickly made their way up the stairs and into the corridor before the entire room flooded. Leading them back to the restricted door he had been investigating earlier, The Doctor bypassed the hatch and they climbed out onto the roof just in time to see an army tank fire two missiles into the heart of the Racnoss ship. The massive explosion lit up the night sky as pieces of the decimated craft rained down over Canary Wharf.

"We made it." Rose said, wrapping her arms around The Doctor's waist as he pulled her towards him.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "There's just one problem."

The Doctor pulled his attention from Rose for a moment to look up at their new friend. "What's that?"

"We've drained the Thames." she laughed, gesturing behind her with her thumb.

**-oOo-**

Figuring that Donna's family had been through enough for one day and not wanting to freak them out by materializing a big blue box in the middle of their yard, The Doctor instead set the TARDIS down across the street from her parents' house.

"There we go." He patted the doorframe as the trio clambered out into the street. "Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

"More than I've done." Donna muttered.

"That's not true." Rose said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You were brilliant back there."

Donna gave her a soft smile as The Doctor performed a quick scan of her with his sonic.

"All the Huon particles have gone." he confirmed. "No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

The Doctor tugged lightly on his ear and looked away uncomfortably. "I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it." she bit out, but as she caught Rose's expression her face softened. "No, he didn't." she sighed as she glanced over her shoulder, watching her parents set the table through the window. "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." The Doctor remarked and then frowned. "Oh no, I forgot you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Even if it snows?"

Rose grinned knowingly as she watched him walk over to the TARDIS and reach up behind the doorframe. The lamp on the roof began to glow brightly and then fired an energy bolt into the sky, creating a slight firework effect and within seconds large fluffy snowflakes were floating down upon them.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked in astonishment.

"Oh," he shrugged. "Basic atmospheric excitation."

"Much better than the snow we had last Christmas." Rose recalled as he put his arm around her. "So, what you gonna do now?" she asked looking back at Donna.

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I dunno. Travel; see a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

Rose looked up at The Doctor, batting her eyelashes and giving him a disarming smile.

He sighed inwardly knowing he would never be able tell her no and turned back to Donna. "Weell," he said, rubbing his neck. "You could always come with us." Rose grinned again and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"No."

"Okay." The Doctor shrugged and turned to head back into the TARDIS, pulling Rose along with him.

"Doctor," Rose chided, lightly smacking him on the arm and turned back to Donna. "Are you sure? There's plenty of room and we'd love to have ya, even if this one doesn't act like it." she gestured towards The Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "I can't."

"S' okay," Rose nodded. "We understand."

"No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you guys live your life like that?"

"Not all the time." The Doctor glanced over at Rose who was giving him a pointed look. "Weell, maybe quite a bit of the time." Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he conceded. "All the time." He turned his focus back to Donna. "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. And when Rose almost…" Seeing the flash of anger that sparked in his eyes, she quickly abandoned the rest of the sentence. Taking a breath, she began again. "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow." she gestured to the sky. "I mean, you scare me to death."

"Right." he sniffed and looked away.

Donna watched The Doctor for a moment and could tell that her words had upset him. Wanting to make amends, considering how much they had done for her she decided to extend an olive branch. "Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner." She motioned for them to follow her. "Oh, come on. Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

"Thank you, but we can't." Rose said. "We're actually havin' Christmas dinner at my parents' new house this year."

"Ok then."

"We'd better go." The Doctor said turning back towards the TARDIS.

"Yeah," Rose agreed giving his hand a squeeze. "Jus' give me a mo'." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Donna called.

"And you." he replied before stepping into the timeship.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Rose asked one last time.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The redhead nodded. "I'll tell you what though. When that scrawny alien of yours finally pulls his head out of his arse and proposes, I better get a call."

Rose laughed. "M' not sure that's somethin' that'll ever happen."

"It better or I owe him another slap." she said. "Alien or not, you're carrying his baby and I know he loves you from the way he kept making goo-goo eyes at you all day. If it's a simple fear of commitment, I can have him straightened out right away."

Rose laughed again. "No, S' nothin' like that." She stared at the redhead for a moment longer before leaning in to give her a hug. "Merry Christmas, Donna."

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Donna replied, returning the hug.

Pulling back the two women smiled at one another once more and then with a small wave, Donna turned and headed towards her parents' house.

Rose waited until Donna was inside before turning and heading back to the TARDIS.

"Think she'll be okay?" she asked as she closed the doors behind her and leaned up against them.

The Doctor looked up from the console as he flipped the dematerialization lever. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I promised to keep in touch." Rose ran her hand along the railing as she walked up the ramp.

Meeting her halfway, The Doctor pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her nose with his. "Picking up strays again are we?"

"I like her, and I think you do too."

"Yeah, I kinda do." he admitted. "It's just…"

"What, Doctor?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Is it really so bad that I want you all to myself right now?"

"No, I guess not." she conceded, giving him her signature smile and winding her arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss.

"Speaking of having you all to myself, I believe we still have some making up to do." he whispered seductively.

"What about dinner?" she giggled.

"Oh we'll be there in plenty of time for that." he assured her. "But for now, I think I'd rather start with desert."

**-oOo-**

The Tyler's new home was located in the town of Pernath; just ten minutes out of Cardiff, allowing an easy commute to Torchwood for Pete. Knowing that there was no way Jackie would allow the TARDIS inside the new place, The Doctor set her down in the back garden so as to not startle the neighbors.

"I feel like we should have brought somethin'." Rose told him as she rang the doorbell.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, jus' somethin."

The front door opened and Mickey stood in the doorway with a big grin on his face, holding a beer. "'Bout time you two got here." he said, pulling Rose in for a hug before stepping aside so they could enter.

"Well, you know the Doc," Jack chimed in as he joined them in the entry way. "Always likes to make an entrance." He laughed as he leaned in to give Rose a hug as well. Pulling back he handed The Doctor a beer.

The Time Lord looked down at the bottle and rolled his eyes. "Really, Jack?"

The Captain grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. "Technically, I did buy them so it counts." he asserted making Rose double over in laughter.

Pulling back, The Doctor shook his head as he tried to conceal a smile and then turned to Mickey for their customary fist bump.

"Your mum's in the kitchen." Mickey informed Rose as The Doctor hung up their coats.

Looking around, it seemed as though they had pretty much settled in to their new place. It definitely had a touch of Jackie's decor about it. The house was quite spacious in itself. As you walked in there was a staircase leading up to the second floor where all four bedrooms were located. Towards the left of the staircase was a small sitting room, which adjoined with the dining area. A little further into the house there was a small bathroom on the stairs' side wall with a hall closet opposite it and at the end of the house was a very large kitchen with an island in the middle and an archway that led into the living room.

He began to calculate in his head how much time had passed since Canary Wharf. With it now being Christmas, even though it had only been about a day for he and Rose, it ended up being about three months' time for them. Well, that would definitely give her parents enough time to settle in he thought.

"Alright, out with it." Jack said, disrupting his thoughts. "What kind of mess did you leave for me to clean up this time?"

"Mess?" he sputtered. "I don't leave messes. I'll have you know…"

"He drained the Thames, blew up the secret basement and killed a horde of flesh eatin' alien spiders." Rose interjected.

"Okay, now that's impressive." Mickey said, pointing the lip of his beer towards The Doctor before taking a swig.

"Eh, ok. That's not so bad." Jack conceded. "I was planning on finding a way to close the place anyway. Now the mess from the ship Saxon had destroyed, that's going to be a bitch."

"Who's he again?" Rose asked.

"New Minister of Defense. If you ask me, he's a complete asshole."

"Here, here." Mickey chimed in.

The Doctor drifted out of the conversation as the familiar smells of Christmas dinner began to fill the room. Leaving Rose to catch up with their friends, he made his way back to the kitchen where Pete was standing at the island carving a rather large Turkey while Jackie removed several side dishes from the oven.

"Need any help?" he asked as he strolled towards them with his hands resting behind his back.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Not if it involves you upgradin' my appliances."

He nodded dejectedly, knowing he wasn't going to start an argument after the day they had, even if his upgrades were very practical in helping things get done in a quicker timeframe. Reaching down, he went to pluck a piece of turkey from the serving platter.

"Oi!" Jackie chided, batting his hands away and then walked over to the fridge. Opening the door, she reached in and pulled out a jar of orange marmalade and handed it to him.

Grinning happily, The Doctor leaned up against the counter and began to unscrew the lid as Rose came into the kitchen followed by Jack and Mickey.

"I knew the party had moved in here." Jack said. "Doesn't matter where you go, everyone always winds up in the kitchen."

"S' 'cause that's where the food is." Rose laughed as she reached into the cutlery drawer for a spoon and handed it to The Doctor. Wiping his hands on a napkin, he took the spoon, grinning sheepishly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Aww," Jack gushed. "You two are so adorable."

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor replied, throwing a roll at him.

Jack caught it midair and took a bite. "Thanks." he mumbled; mouth full.

"I'm surprised you didn't just catch it with your mouth," Mickey observed. "It's big enough."

"Hey!" Jack protested, throwing the remainder of the roll at Mickey.

**-oOo-**

Dinner had been wonderful and even after everyone had had their fill they all remained in the dining room laughing and talking, not really wanting the night to end.

The Doctor looked around the table at his…dare he think it, _family_?" Rose and Jackie were in the midst of popping open a cracker, while Pete, Jack and Mickey argued over some sporting match. '_Family_,' he thought again and felt a sudden warmth flood through him. '_Family_,' he quite liked the sound of that. '_His_ _family_.' It had been oh, such a long time since he had anything that remotely resembled a family and now…"

"You okay?" Rose asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked up to see her warm hazel eyes filled with slight concern as she stared back at him. He smiled and reached out for the pink crown she held in her hands, placing it upon her head before pulling her in for a soft kiss. "I'm perfect." he assured her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned to lean back against his chest. _'Maybe,'_ he thought. _'Just maybe, a little domesticity wasn't so bad after all.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Calling Doctor Jones**

"Tell me again why M' not the one pretendin' to be sick?" Rose asked as she dragged the small plastic chair over to The Doctor's bedside and sat down.

The Doctor finished raising the head of the bed to a comfortable level before turning his head to give her a pointed look. "Because we really don't need these people asking questions about the specifics of your condition, which would happen if they were able to run any sort of tests on you."

"Still wouldn't mind gettin' an ultrasound." she muttered, stroking her stomach.

"We will. As soon as I get the replacement part I need for the sonogram."

"Yeah, and how's that workin' out again?"

"I told you, Tralonian crystals are extremely rare and it's not like I ever thought I'd have use for the thing. And you keep turning down my offer to go back to New Earth hospital." Rose shuddered and crossed her arms. "You know you'll have to go there when the baby's born."

"I know." she cut him off. "M' jus' not ready yet." She glanced back up at him. "Bad memories an' all."

He reached out and took her hand in his squeezing gently. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't a pleasant experience for you."

Rose nodded, squeezing his hand in return and then furrowed her brows as though something had just occurred to her. "Speakin' of tests, what happens if they need to take your blood or an x-ray or somethin'?"

Don't worry," he assured her. "I won't let it get that far."

The sound of the curtain being pushed back put an end to their discussion.

An older gentleman wearing a suit and tie stepped forward, flanked by six medical students in white lab coats. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Stoker and a very good morning to you Mister and Mrs. Smith." The two nodded in reply. "And how are you today?" he asked The Doctor, picking up the chart hanging on the front of the bed.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." he replied, sticking out his tongue.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Dr. Stoker informed the students. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

The pretty, young black woman standing next to him smiled and nodded, removing her stethoscope. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?

The Doctor scrunched up his face in confusion. "Sorry?

"On Chancellor Street this morning? The two of you came up to me. She was eating chips and asked me for the time," she gestured to Rose. "And you took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

The young medical student shook her head. "I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed and she hasn't left my side. Ask the nurses."

"Well, that's weird." The young woman glanced between the pair. "'Cause they looked like you."

"Hmm," The Doctor paused in thought. "Maybe they were alien doppelgangers." he suggested, earning a snicker from Rose.

Dr. Stoker sighed. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

"Sorry, right." The young woman returned to her examination, placing her stethoscope against The Doctor's chest and her eyes suddenly widened.

The Doctor quickly glanced over at Rose who was giving him a worried look and he squeezed her hand again to reassure her. When he looked back at the medical student, she was moving the stethoscope to the other side of his chest to confirm her suspicions about what she had just heard and he gave her a little wink.

"I weep for future generations." Dr. Stoker said as he grew impatient. "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Um, I don't know." she laughed uncomfortably. "Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He went to wave the item in question in front of her but when he brushed his thumb against the metal clip; it gave off a high charge of static electricity, causing him to drop it onto the bed.

"That happened to me this morning." Miss Jones told him.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." The student next to her chimed in.

"And me, on the lift." added another.

"That's only to be expected." Dr. Stoker replied. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by…Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor stated without hesitation.

"Correct."

"My mate, Ben." The Doctor said fondly. "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite and then I got soaked."

"Quite." Dr. Stoker chuckled uncomfortably.

"And then I got electrocuted." he finished with a grin. The sound of a throat clearing turned his attention to Rose who was looking at him incredulously and discretely shaking her head no.

"Moving on." Dr. Stoker gestured to his students. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric would be in order." he murmured to an orderly in passing.

The young medical student glanced back over her shoulder to see the couple speaking in hushed tones and when they saw her looking they smiled and waved. She returned the gesture and then shook her head as she followed after her colleagues.

Pulling the curtain back around them, Rose smacked The Doctor lightly on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"How are we supposed to figure out what's goin' on with those plasma coils you saw outside if you're sittin' in a mental ward!" she chided.

"You know you're cute when you get angry."

"Stop it. M' bein' serious."

"So am I. You are absolutely gorgeous." he reached out and pulled her closer.

"Stop it." Rose pushed against his chest half-heartedly. "M' tryin' to be upset with you."

"Mmm, and you're doing a very good job of it too." The Doctor leaned in and captured her lips with his, moving his hand up to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds, she broke away with a breathless giggle. "You can be such a pain in the arse sometimes, you know that?"

"Yep." he replied popping the 'p' and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Alright, so tell me about these plasma coils. What are they for?"

"Haven't' the foggiest." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But the fact that they've been building up for two days could spell all kinds of trouble."

"Excuse me?" The pair turned to see the young medical student who had examined him poking her head through the curtain. "Sorry to interrupt." she smiled timidly. "I just thought maybe your wife would like something more comfortable to sit in." she offered as she wheeled in a cushiony rolling chair.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." Rose said as the young woman moved it next to the bed and motioned for her to sit down.

"So how far along are you?"

"A little over three months now." Rose replied, stroking her stomach. "M' sorry, what was your name again?"

"Martha," she smiled. "Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Martha." The Doctor chimed in. "And thank you again." He gestured to the chair.

"Not a problem. If you guys need anything else…" she trailed off as frantic voices within the room drew her attention. With a smile, she quickly excused herself to go and find out what was causing the commotion.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a knowing look before getting up and slightly pulling back the curtain for a glimpse of the situation.

"All right now, everyone back to bed." Martha was directing the patients. "We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." As she made her way across the room to the window, she gasped in surprise at the sight before her. "It's real. It's really real." she told another medical student who had just joined her. Looking out, they could see the rocky terrain of the moon laid out before them and there in the far off distance surrounded by a blanket of stars was the Earth.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked turning to look at Rose.

After a quick sweep over his body she turned her eyes back to the window. "I think you should put on some pants."

"Right." he replied with a sheepish grin. He grabbed his blue suit out of the makeshift closet next to the bed and quickly got dressed.

Pulling back the curtain, they could see Martha was having a slight disagreement with the other woman in regards to whether or not they should open the window.

"They're not exactly air tight." Martha argued. "If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

"Very good point." The Doctor piped up, turning their attention towards him and Rose. "Brilliant, in fact. But the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be." The other medical student whimpered.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." he replied shortly.

"Doctor, she's jus' scared." Rose put her arm around the young woman as she began to cry.

"I…I'm sorry." he said tugging lightly on his ear. "We'll figure this out ok?" The young woman nodded, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Alright Martha," he turned his attention back to the other woman. "What have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda maybe?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." she confirmed.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Fancy going out?"

"Thought you'd never ask." she grinned.

"Can I come along?" Martha asked looking between the pair.

"We might die." The Doctor replied ominously.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "We might not."

The Doctor and Rose grinned at one another as he gestured to the door. "After you, Miss Jones."

Martha led them down the hall to the patients' lounge where there was a set of double doors leading out to a small balcony. As they stepped out they all took a deep breath and then exhaled with a small laugh.

"We've got air." Martha looked back at them in bewilderment. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor replied as he approached the ledge.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really…" Martha drifted off with a slight shudder.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

Rose smiled at the young woman's exuberance. There was definitely something about her. It was the same sort of feeling she got when they met Donna. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but something inside told her this girl was important to their future.

"Really though," Martha continued. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight." The Doctor added.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked Rose.

"M' not sure." Rose tilted her head as she looked back at her. "What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial." Martha replied firmly. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things." Rose and The Doctor shared a knowing smile as she continued. "I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf." she paused, taking a deep breath. "She never came home."

"M' sorry." Rose said softly.

"Yeah."

"We were there too, in the battle." The Doctor added in a low voice as he pulled Rose against him.

Even though he had made it through that fateful day without losing her, the thought of it still haunted him and Rose being able to read him so well wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, allowing him to just hold her.

"I promise you Mister and Mrs. Smith, we will find a way out." Martha asserted. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith." The Doctor told her. "That's not our real names."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"Hello." Rose chirped with a little wave.

"So it's what, Doctor Tyler?"

Rose giggled as The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." he repeated.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yep." The pair confirmed together.

"Alright then, Doctor it is. So tell me Doctor, how is it that we still have air when we're sitting on the moon?"

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" Letting go of Rose, he bent down to pick up a pebble. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in." He confirmed his suspicion by throwing the small rock over the balcony where it hit an invisible barrier and bounced back.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got." Martha said worriedly. "What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know." she paused in thought. "A thousand maybe."

"Oh my god." Rose murmured.

"One thousand people suffocating." The Doctor confirmed.

Martha looked at him aghast. "Why would anyone do that?"

A rumbling sound drew their attention overhead as three large column shaped space crafts passed over the hospital and began their descent towards the surface of the moon.

"Head's up!" The Doctor called out over the noise. "You can ask them yourself."

Martha looked on in astonishment. "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

Rose leaned forward slightly trying to make out the creatures as they exited the ships and began marching towards them. "What are they Doctor?"

"Judoon."

**-oOo-**

The trio made their way along the mezzanine, crouching down behind some potted plants as they watched the panic unfold in the waiting room below. The people were running and screaming as a large group of the Judoon entered the room dressed in what looked like dark black riot gear. The one that seemed to be leading them removed its helmet and Martha gasped.

"S' a rhinoceros." Rose observed looking over at The Doctor. "A giant talking rhinoceros."

"Yeah."

"Okay." she nodded in acceptance and turned her attention back to the situation below as the head of the Judoon addressed the room.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro."

"What did he say?" Rose whispered just as the rest of the Judoon raised their weapons. "Never mind." she added quickly. "M' pretty sure I know."

Down in the waiting room, a young male doctor approached the leader. "Um, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace." he told them.

The Judoon Chief growled as he turned to the man and pushed him against the wall shoving some sort of device in his face.

"Please don't hurt me." The man stuttered. "I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

"Doctor," Rose gripped his hand tightly.

"It's alright." he reassured her. "It's just a translation device." Sure enough the Judoon Chief pulled the device away from the man's face and played back the words he had just spoken before plugging it into a socket on his chest plate.

"Language assimilated." The Chief stated. "Designation Earth, English. You will be catalogued." Pulling what looked like a thick marker from his belt, the Judoon Chief scanned the young man's forehead. "Category human." he confirmed and then marked a large black 'X' on the back of the man's hand. "Catalogue all suspects." he ordered as his team began to move throughout the waiting room, scanning everyone in sight.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"They're looking for someone." The Doctor replied, his gaze drifting towards the center of the room. "Oh, look down there Rose; they've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Doctor, focus."

"What exactly are the Judoon?" Martha inquired.

"They're like police." he explained. "Weell, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it."

"So that rain and lightning was them, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Yep." he replied popping the 'p'. "They used an H2O scoop."

Martha watched the pair with amusement. "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from?"

"S' an ordinance of the shadow proclamation." Rose replied. At Martha's quizzical look she added "S' a sort a space court. They keep the peace between planets."

"Right." Martha nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the situation. "Ok, so if they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that. Good thinking." The Doctor smiled. "No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha inquired. As she took in The Doctor's raised eyebrow and the worried look on Rose's face, her jaw dropped. "Oh, you're kidding me. Both of you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, jus' him and possibly…" She turned back to The Doctor. "Do you think she'd register too?" she asked running her hand over her stomach."

"I dunno. It is still quite early in your pregnancy and we're not exactly sure how much like me she is. Not until we see the sonogram anyway."

"You haven't had the ultrasound yet?" Martha interjected.

"Our machine is broken." Rose explained. "He's working on locating a replacement part."

"We can easily do one right here."

"Yeah, probably not the best time for that right now." The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand and taking off down the hall as the Judoon began to ascend the stairs. "Come on then." he called to Martha over his shoulder.

The young woman took one last look behind her before taking off after them, the Judoon Chief's next order ringing in her ears.

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it."

**-oOo-**

"Find anythin' yet?" Rose asked, leaning over The Doctor's shoulder as he used his sonic screwdriver to breach the computer's security systems.

Sighing, he shook his head. "There's a massive amount of files, but they all seem to be empty."

"They've reached third floor." Martha reported as she ran into the room. "Um, what's that thing?"

"S' a sonic screwdriver." Rose explained. "He's tryin' to access some of the patient records."

"Sonic screwdriver?" Martha asked quizzically.

The Doctor spun around in his chair. "That's right. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic." he declared proudly holding it up.

Martha chuckled. "What else have you got a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." he said spinning back around.

Rose looked back at the young woman's confused face and shrugged. "It was before I met him.

Martha nodded, but only seemed to be confused even more.

"What's wrong with this computer?!" The Doctor yelled in frustration as he hit the top of it, making the two women return their attention to him. "The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." he poeticized, running his hands through his hair and disheveling it in a way that reminded Rose of things she definitely should not be thinking about at the moment. "Because we were just traveling past. I swear, we were just wandering." he told Martha. "We weren't looking for trouble, honestly, we weren't, but we noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so we checked in. We thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you, apparently."

"Like me." he agreed. "But not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Photo's don't always work." Rose said. "Especially if S' a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha implored them.

The Doctor turned to look at her once more, his face stern. "If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes. If I can't find this thing first." The computer screen began to flash repeatedly and then suddenly filled with a bunch of alien symbols. "Oh!" The Doctor bellowed, pushing back from the monitor and startling the two women. "You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"Doctor, tell Martha what it is you're looking for and maybe she'll know where to start." Rose told him.

"Alright, say any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Or maybe if there's a back-up for all these files."

"Okay, I'll tell you what," Martha said. "You keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

"I'll go with you." Rose spoke up. Turning back to The Doctor, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Try not to break anythin', yeah?" she smiled.

"No promises." he replied, returning her grin. "And be careful."

"We will." she promised following Martha out the door.

**-oOo-**

"His office is just at the end of the hall." Martha told Rose as they walked along.

"So you're in trainin' to be a Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, if I can pass my exams." Martha chuckled.

"So you enjoy it then, yeah?"

"I love it. Knowing that I'm helping people and making a difference. It's just so…rewarding."

Rose smiled widely at the young woman. "I know jus' what you mean."

The pair stopped in front of the Director's office and Martha knocked on the door. "Mr. Stoker?" When she didn't receive a response she tried the door knob, which turned out to be unlocked and they stepped into the room. "Mr. Stoker?" she called again and then froze at the sight of a man dressed in all black leather and a motorcycle helmet standing next to a pair of legs on the floor. There was a rustling sound and an elderly woman popped up from behind the desk holding a straw that was dripping blood.

"Oh my god." Martha gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Kill them!" The old woman hissed.

"Martha look out!" Rose shouted, shoving her out of the way just as a second man in black advanced on them from behind. He grabbed her roughly by the neck, pushing her against the wall as she clawed at his wrist in attempts to get free.

Martha got to her feet, grabbing the chair closest to her and hit the man in the back, causing him to release Rose and stumble back slightly.

Coughing and rubbing her neck with one hand, Rose reached out and grabbed Martha's wrist with the other and pulled her out the door. As they reached the end of the hall, Rose ran straight into The Doctor's arms, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Hello." he grinned as he helped her regain her balance.

"Hello." she replied somewhat breathlessly.

"I've restored the back-up." he boasted, but his grin quickly faded when he saw the bruising on her neck. "What happened?" he asked; his voice suddenly low and dark.

"M' fine." Rose looked away, not wanting him to see how scared she had been. "There were these men. I don't think they were human."

"They were with that woman Florence, who was admitted earlier this week." Martha told him. "She's the one the Judoon are looking for. They tried to kill us."

"They what?" he growled, looking behind them as a man dressed in full motorcycle gear smashed down the door of Stoker's office. "Run!" he yelled, grabbing Rose's hand and heading down the stairs with Martha on their heels.

They had made their way down two flights when they came face to face with another group of Judoon. Turning sharply, the Doctor quickly diverted them down another hallway and into the Radiology ward as the man in black continued to pursue them. Reaching the end of the hall, he quickly pushed them into the x-ray department and used the sonic to secure the door behind them as the leather clad man began trying to break it down. Looking around the room he saw a lead vest and handed it to Rose.

"Put this on and get behind the radiation screen and you," he pointed at Martha. "When I say now, press the button."

"But I don't know which one." she protested.

"Then find out!" he snapped.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever it takes to protect you and the baby." he replied firmly as the banging on the door grew louder. "Now get behind the screen."

She stared at him for a few more seconds, poised to argue, but seeing the fury radiating in his eyes she slipped the vest over her head and joined Martha who was frantically searching through the Operator's Manual for the x-ray machine.

"I can't find anything in this damn book." Martha said, throwing the manual onto the table in frustration.

Rose chanced a quick glance out the window at The Doctor who was inserting his sonic screwdriver into the x-ray machine. "Maybe there's a button labeled start or somethin'." she suggested as she looked around the control panel.

There was a loud crack and the sound of wood splintering as the door gave way and the man entered the room ready to attack.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled, pointing the x-ray machine at the man.

"What do I do?" Martha panicked.

"Guess!" Rose responded as she kept her focus trained on The Doctor.

Martha's eyes darted around the control panel once more and then settled on a large yellow button. "Here goes nothing." she muttered slamming her hand down upon it."

The x-ray machine activated filling the room with a blinding white light and both women quickly shielded their eyes. After a few seconds, Martha hit the button again and they heard it shut off.

Lowering her arm and blinking to clear her vision, Rose could see The Doctor standing over the body of their leather clad pursuer. "What did you do?" she called out to him.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent." he replied. "Killed him dead."

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Martha asked.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery."

"Yeah, well don't go gettin' any ideas about radioactive toys for our daughter Mister." Rose told him.

"Yes Ma'am." he grinned. "It's safe for you to come out by the way. I've absorbed it all."

Rose and Martha glanced at one another and then walked out into the room.

"All I need to do is expel it." he said. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot." The Doctor began hopping up and down frantically and then started shaking his left leg. "It's in my left shoe." he explained upon seeing their confused expressions. "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out."

The two women continued to watch him bounce back and forth for a few moments and then finally Rose couldn't hold herself back any longer and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." he pouted as he continued shaking his foot.

"M' sorry Doctor, but it really is."

Martha glanced over at Rose and gave a soft snort before she too began laughing.

"Stop it." he scolded them as continued to hop on one foot. "Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." With one last shake of his leg, he yanked his trainer off his foot and tossed it into the bin. "Done.".

"You're completely mad." Martha giggled.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." he agreed removing his other trainer and tossing it in the bin as well. "Barefoot on the moon." he declared clacking his teeth together and wiggling his toes against the linoleum. The Doctor looked back at Rose, who was trying to get control over herself and wiping tears from her eyes. Walking over to her, he began helping her remove the lead vest. "You are so going to pay for that later." he told her in a low voice.

"Promise?" she teased, tongue in teeth. Seeing his eyes darken slightly, Rose decided to change the subject to something a little less provocative. "So what was that thing anyway?" she asked, gesturing to the body on the floor.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See?" He knelt down next to the lifeless body and tapped the helmet. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I remember someone else who had an affinity for black leather not so long ago."

"Yes, well…" The Doctor trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan." Martha interjected. "It was working for her, just like a servant." she told him as he stood up and walked back over to the x-ray machine to retrieve his sonic. "She was one of the patients, but she had a straw like some kind of vampire."

The Doctor at this point was barely listening. "My sonic screwdriver." He frowned as he pulled it from the machine. The radiation had practically dissolved his beloved tool into a twisted mass of metal. "Rose," he whined as he turned the melted object over in his hand. "My sonic screwdriver."

Rose gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "We'll get you a new one."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver." he pouted.

"Doctor?" Martha huffed impatiently.

"Sorry." he muttered, tossing the burnt out device over his shoulder.

"Anyway?" she continued. "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"With a straw." Rose added with a shudder.

"Funny time to take a snack." he remarked. "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless…" he paused in thought. "No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

"So if she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood and mimic his biology, she'll register as human?" Rose asked.

"Exactly." he grinned back at her proudly. "Which is why we've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

**-oOo-**

"There goes the other one." Rose said as the three of them watched the leather clad man walk past while they crouched down behind a water dispenser.

"That's the thing about Slabs." The Doctor replied in a low voice. "They always travel in pairs."

Once the coast was clear, they left their hiding place and made their way down the opposite end of the hall.

"So the two of you see this kind of stuff a lot I take it?" Martha asked.

Rose grinned. "All the time."

Martha observed the pair for a moment and shook her head. "This is all so confusing. And I'm still not convinced you're an alien." she said, eyeing The Doctor.

As they rounded the corner The Doctor walked right into one of the Judoon, who immediately scanned him.

"Non-human." he growled, retrieving his weapon.

Martha's mouth gaped open. "Oh my God, you really are."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And again!" he shouted, grabbing Rose's hand and taking off down the hall as they dodged the oncoming laser beams. Once they had successfully made it up two flights of stairs, The Doctor led them through the stairwell door into another hallway. "They've done this floor." he informed them. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

As they walked along, Martha noticed one of her colleagues attempting to give air to a patient while several others began slumping to the floor. "How much oxygen is there?" she asked the woman.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

The Doctor turned to Rose with a worried look on his face. "Rose?"

She shook her head. "M' fine."

"What about you?" he looked over at Martha. "How are you feeling?"

Martha smiled up at them. "I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to our world." Rose said returning her smile.

"What about the Judoon?"

"Nah," The Doctor waved her off. "Great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

Martha stood up and moved in front of him. "It's this way."

As they approached the broken office door, The Doctor defensively pushed Rose behind him.

**"**She's gone!" Martha looked around the room. "But, she was just here."

The Doctor knelt down next to Mr. Stoker's body and performed a quick examination. "Drained him dry." he observed. "Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"What's she doin' on Earth?" Rose asked, moving to stand next to him.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." His brows furrowed. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." He took the hand Rose offered and was pulled to his feet. "Come on." he told them as he headed for the door.

"Wait a minute." Martha said, leaning down to close Mr. Stoker's eyes. Looking back she met Rose's gaze. The blonde gave her a soft smile and nodded towards the door.

The Doctor was standing in the hallway rubbing the back of his neck and muttering to himself when they caught up to him. "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he wondered aloud, his gaze drifting up to the sign on the wall that pointed towards the MRI room. "Ah. She's as clever as me." he tilted his head in nonchalance. "Almost." There was a loud crash at the end of the hall as several Judoon burst through the doors sending the patients running and screaming once more.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and Martha. "You two stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up."

"Ok, what do you want us to do?" Rose asked.

Grabbing her around the waist with both hands, he pulled her flush against him and crushed his lips to hers while Martha blushed and averted her eyes. Rose opened her mouth slightly in surprise and he quickly deepened the kiss, moaning softly as their tongues brushed against one another. After a few moments, he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I um, I'll be back as soon as I can." Rose nodded, still slightly dazed as his face began to inch closer to hers once more and then suddenly as if he'd been doused with cold water, he jumped away from her. "Right, just wait here and I'll um…just, just, wait here!" he told her and then took off for the MRI room.

"So," Martha cleared her throat and gave her a cheeky grin. "Any more where he came from?"

Rose blushed and shook her head. "Nope, sorry he's the last. Well, was the last." She ran a hand over her stomach.

"That's too bad. You're a lucky girl."

"Yeah." she smiled somewhat sadly.

Sensing she had touched on a sensitive matter, Martha quickly changed the subject. "So, what exactly does he want us to do right now?"

"Oh, probably jus' the usual crazy, off the wall, diversionary tactics."

Martha stared back at her in confusion. "Which means?"

Rose laughed. "He wants us to distract them."

"Great. How?"

"Not sure yet." Rose shrugged and then grinned broadly. "We usually jus' make it up as we go."

**-oOo-**

As The Doctor made his way down the empty hallway he tried to shake himself from the effects of the heated kiss. In fact, he knew that if he hadn't snapped himself out of it he might very well have dragged her into one of the exam rooms to have his wicked way with her, situation be damned. He scrubbed his hands over his face and then shoved them into his pockets. What was wrong with him? He had always been able to control himself around her before but as soon as he allowed himself to be with her properly, that self-control began waning. Oh, he knew exactly what it meant. The need to bond with her was getting stronger every day and not only had his mind been reaching out for that connection to her and his daughter, but now his body was responding in the most primal of ways as well. Unfortunately, he still wasn't sure how Rose would react to the whole process. He remembered how she felt when he first told her about the TARDIS getting inside her head to translate alien languages. Although she had eventually grown to accept it, her earlier reactions on the subject were mixed due to her feeling that there had been an invasion of her privacy. The bond between them however would be so much more than that. He wasn't exactly sure how strong it would be due to her being human, but their connection would be permanent and they would most likely still be able to feel one another and communicate over long distances. He also knew the emptiness that he would be faced with one day after she was gone would make his life that much more difficult, but oh how he wanted it anyway.

As he reached the door marked MRI, he noticed a bright glow coming through the narrow window pane. Without hesitation he pushed open the door and stepped into the room, squinting at the flashing bright lights as the sound of electricity crackled around him. On the far side of the room, the woman Martha had referred to as 'Florence' was flipping switches on the control panel as the MRI machine began throwing off short electrical currents.

Steeling himself, he proceeded to put forth one of his most convincing performances. "Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things." he called out in a slightly high-pitched squeaky voice, startling the woman. "I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." He lifted his foot up to show her. "I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

Florence's eyes narrowed. "Hold him."

The Doctor turned his head just in time to see the slab step out of the shadows and grab both of his arms, pinning them behind his back. Looking back at the old woman, she gave him an evil grin and then returned to her work.

"Um, that, that big um machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" he asked as he watched the woman begin adjusting the dials on the MRI.

"You wouldn't understand." she replied, waving him off.

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet?" Florence looked back at him, slightly impressed. "I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla." she told him as she finalized the frequency.

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

Florence turned back to look at him once more. "It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles." She patted him on the shoulder on her way back over to the computer. "Except for me, safe in this room."

"But um, hold on; hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one." He scrunched up his face. "Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my escape." Florence replied gleefully.

"No, that's weird." he chuckled. "You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Quite so."

"You're joshing me." he said, eyebrows raised.

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place." Florence explained. "Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" he asked, playing up his surprised expression.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." she whispered showing him the black 'x' on the back of her hand.

"Right." he nodded. "Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" she replied sharply.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, uh no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?"

Florence contemplated the information nervously. "Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human." she said, walking over to retrieve her purse.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honored. We can have cake." he grinned.

"Why should I have cake?" she asked him coyly. "I've got my little straw."

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man." Florence chuckled. "And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him."

The slab quickly pushed The Doctor down onto his knees, jerking his head to the side so that his neck was exposed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to make his voice waver.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt." she told him as she jammed the straw into his neck. "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember.

**-oOo-**

"Find the non-human." The Judoon Chief ordered. "Execute."

Rose and Martha stood their ground in the middle of the hallway as patients curled themselves up against the sides of the wall in fear. Martha gave Rose a couple of sidelong glances as the Judoon approached them, but remained silent.

As they ran the scanner over Martha, Rose spoke up. "That's not necessary. We know who you're lookin' for and we can help."

Martha nodded in agreement. "She's this woman. She calls herself Florence and we can take you to her."

"Human." The Judoon stated, marking a cross on Martha's hand and moving on to scan Rose. The blonde rolled her eyes but remained stationary as they passed the device over her.

"Human." he stated again. "Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." He backed her into the wall. "What are you? What are you?"

"Hey!" Martha protested. "Be careful with her, she's pregnant."

"S' okay Martha." Rose told her as the Chief began to scan her once more.

After a few seconds, the device beeped and he released her. "Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." He took Rose's hand, marking it with a black 'x' as well and then handed her a small plastic card with alien writing. "You will need this."

"What for?" Rose asked, looking down at the item.

"Compensation."

The two women shared a confused look and followed the Judoon troops down the hall to the MRI room. As they entered, the slab dropped The Doctor unceremoniously to the floor and Florence backed away from him, trying to hide the straw in her hand.

"Now see what you've done." she told them accusingly. "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him." The Chief ordered.

One of the officers stepped forward and ran a device over The Doctor's body. "Confirmation. Deceased."

"No!" Rose cried out as she pushed through the rest of the troops. Sinking to her knees, she reached out and cupped his cheek. "Doctor?" she whimpered. "Doctor, you can't do this. You have to wake up now. Please wake up."

Martha knelt down next to her and placed her fingers against The Doctor's neck to check for a pulse. After a few seconds she hung her head. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." she whispered, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand. 'Cause he's not dead. He's not." Rose pulled his head into her lap and began running her fingers through his hair as she watched for the telltale signs of regeneration. She knew that she would always love him no matter what form he was in, but selfishly she wasn't ready to give this version of him up yet either.

"The case is closed." The Judoon Chief stated.

"But it was her." Martha pointed at Florence angrily. "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human. Martha protested.

"Oh, but I am." Florence smirked, holding up her hand to show off the black 'x'. "I've been catalogued."

Rose had faintly registered parts of the ongoing conversation, but when Florence mentioned having been catalogued; she looked down at The Doctor's neck and came to a realization. "Martha, she drank his blood."

Within seconds, Martha made the connection as well. "You drank his blood?" she asked the old woman. "The Doctor's blood?" Grabbing the scanner from the Chief, she pointed it at Florence.

"Oh, I don't mind." The woman waved her off. "Scan all you like."

"Non-human." said one of the officers.

"But...what?" Florence shook her head, confused. "It's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you!" Martha spat at the woman.

"He's not dead!" Rose shouted through her tears making Martha wince.

The Judoon Chief reviewed the readings on the scanner. "Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it!" Florence hissed. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Then you confess?"

"Confess?" she scoffed. "I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

The leather clad man made it about two steps before the Judoon officers pulled their weapons and reduced him to ash.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." The Chief ordered, pulling his own weapon.

Florence immediately panicked and in one last ditch attempt to escape, she ran over to the MRI machine and attached a large cable that began to cause the circuit to overload.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon" she grinned wickedly. "Because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" she screamed as the Judoon opened fire, frying her until there was nothing left.

"Case closed." The Judoon Chief said.

"But what did she mean, burn with me?" Martha asked him as she watched the machine in the corner begin to shake and shoot off sparks. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse." he said after running his device over the MRI.

"Can't you do something?" Rose pleaded. "Can't you stop it?"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." He lifted up his communicator and activated it as he turned to leave the room. "All units withdraw."

"You can't go!" Martha yelled, chasing them out into the hall. "That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!"

"There's got to be a way to shut it off." Rose told herself aloud as she angrily wiped the tears from her face and looked back down at The Doctor. "And you, you're not doin' this to me again." she said with determination. "You're not usin' up another regeneration. Not in my lifetime." Pulling herself onto her knees, she began to give him CPR; alternating on both sides of his chest after every breath she exhaled into his lungs. "Martha, I need your help." she called out as the young woman reentered the room.

"Tell me what to do." she said kneeling down on the opposite side of The Doctor."

"Two hearts." Rose explained. "We're gonna alternate. M' gonna go first and then when I give him a breath, you start compressions on the other one."

Martha nodded, and they set into a rhythm. After a few minutes, Rose was wheezing heavily, but refused to stop.

Martha observed her worriedly as she felt her own lungs beginning to struggle. "Rose, you're running out of air."

"I don't care." Rose shook her head to clear the spots dancing in front of her eyes. "Have to keep goin'…" With one last deep breath into The Doctor's mouth, Rose collapsed against his chest.

"Rose!" Martha cried out as The Doctor began coughing roughly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Rose?" he said softly to the mass of blonde hair in front of his face. When she didn't respond, he sat up fully, pulling her into his arms. "Rose? What happened?" he directed his question to Martha.

"She was giving you CPR." she panted. "Tried to get her to stop, but she refused."

The electrical currents from the MRI in the corner began to intensify, shooting short bolts of energy throughout the room.

"The scanner." Martha continued, trying to hold onto what little air that remained. That woman, she did something."

The Doctor lowered Rose's head gently to the ground and began crawling towards the machine. Once he got close enough to the control panel he reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver and then threw his head back in frustration when he remembered that it had been destroyed earlier after absorbing all that radiation. "Sod it!" he growled yanking apart several of the cables until the MRI completely shut off. After a second coughing fit, he pulled himself up, using the control panel as leverage and then walked over and offered Martha a hand up. She was still wheezing as she got to her feet and leaned back against the wall as The Doctor bent down and lifted Rose into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked as they exited the room and made their way down the hall, which was now filled with unconscious staff members and patients.

"The Judoon are leaving, which means they should reverse the scoop." he replied, breathing heavily. So much for a respiratory bypass he thought.

As they reached the main hospital ward, The Doctor approached the window with Rose still cradled in his arms. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please." he whispered as he watched the Judoon prepare for liftoff. "Come on, Judoon, reverse it." As the ships began to take flight, the rain began to pour down once again and he smiled. "It's raining, Martha." he said, looking over at the young woman. "It's raining on the moon."

There was a loud crash of thunder, followed by a blinding white light and then suddenly they were staring out at London once more.

"We're back." Martha exclaimed in disbelief as she took several deep breaths of fresh air. Looking over her shoulder, she saw The Doctor had laid Rose down on one of the cots and was now trying to administer CPR to her.

"Here!" Martha shouted as she quickly grabbed an O2 tank and oxygen mask and placed it over Rose's nose and mouth.

"Breathe Rose." He brushed the hair back from her face. "Come on love, breathe."

Within seconds, Rose's chest began to rise and fall in a gentle motion and her eyes flickered open. "Doctor?" she whispered.

"I'm here." he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"We should probably put her on a monitor." Martha said. "Make sure the baby's okay and that there are no complications from the oxygen deprivation."

The Doctor shook his head. "I need to get her home. I can monitor her better there."

"And I say we should run some tests to make sure she's stable first." Martha argued, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

"She can't stay here. The baby's origin would raise too many questions."

"Fine." she conceded. "But if she has any trouble with her breathing later on, I want you to bring her straight back here." She held her hand up as he started to protest. "I'll take care of her personally so there won't be any questions."

The Doctor studied the young woman for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you." he said as he moved to help Rose stand up.

Martha nodded and gave a little wave to Rose, who returned it as she wrapped her arm around The Doctor's waist and allowed him to lead her out.

The young medical student watched them leave somewhat reluctantly. Although everything about the day had been enough to drive any normal person completely insane she felt quite exhilarated and even though she still didn't really know who they were, deep down, she hoped they'd meet again. Smiling to herself Martha returned to the ward to check on her patients.

**-oOo-**

The first thing The Doctor did when they got back to the TARDIS was to take Rose to the med bay. He fitted her with an oxygen mask and used the dermal regenerator to heal the bruising around her neck.

"Rose, what you did back there was extremely risky." The Doctor told her, unhooking the respirator once he was satisfied that her tests showed the brief lack of oxygen had no lingering effects.

"M' not gonna have this fight with you again." she replied as she slid off the exam table and turned to put on her shoes. "You were dyin' and I wasn't gonna let it happen again, so you can jus' take your argument and shove it up your..."

As she turned around, her breath caught as she found herself face to face with him. Only it wasn't anger that she found in his warm brown eyes as they searched her face. It was a look of awe and complete adoration. And then his lips were on hers and her hands were in his hair, and as he lifted her up to sit on the edge of the exam table, she realized they were still in the med bay. But just as she started to mention that particular fact to him, he started doing something particularly amazing with his hands and tongue and she found she no longer cared.

**-oOo-**

"You sure about this?" The Doctor asked as they peered around the corner at the family having a row in the middle of the street.

"She helped save your life." Rose nudged him with her hip. "S' the least we could do. Besides," she said as they watched Martha put her head in her hands while her parents screamed at one another. "It looks like she could do with a short vacation."

"Fine, one trip. But that's it."

Rose turned to look at him. "Is uninterrupted sex in the console room that important to you that you won't allow anyone else in the TARDIS?"

"That's not…" he began as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, that's not the _only_ reason. Annnd, she's seen us." he nodded towards the other side of the street and Rose followed his gaze.

Martha was staring at them in surprise and then a small smile graced her features.

Rose grinned back and waved her over before she and The Doctor slipped back around the corner.

With one last look at her family; who were too wrapped up in themselves to notice she was no longer with them, Martha jogged across the street to where The Doctor and Rose had been standing. Rounding the corner of the building, she saw them leaning against a large blue box.

"Fancy meeting you two here." she told them as she approached.

"Weell, we were in the neighborhood." The Doctor replied unconvincingly. "Rose wanted chips."

"What? No I… Okay, see now that you said that, you're gonna have to get me some."

Martha shook her head at the pair and laughed. "I still can't believe we went to the moon today."

The Doctor snorted as he thought of the domestic dispute they had just witnessed. "A bit more peaceful than down here."

"Behave." Rose elbowed him lightly. "Now go on, ask her."

"Alright." he huffed. "We were thinking that since you helped save our lives and all, you might fancy a trip. I've even got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing." he beamed, holding it up for show.

Martha grinned excitedly. "What, into space?"

"Weell." he shrugged.

She pondered the idea for a moment, but then her smile faltered. "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad." She gestured over her shoulder.

"If it helps, she can travel in time as well." Rose piped up, patting the outside of the box.

"Get out of here."

"She can." The Doctor insisted. "I'll prove it."

"Jus' wait here." Rose winked as they both stepped into the box.

A loud wheezing sound filled the air and the box disappeared. Martha reached out and waved her hand in the area in which it had been, but she immediately stumbled backwards as she heard the sound again and the box reappeared before her.

The door opened and The Doctor stepped out holding up his tie with Rose following behind him, eating a bag of chips. "Told you." he said, snagging a chip from Rose and popping it in his mouth.

Martha shook her head. "No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on." she paused and furrowed her brows. "If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." The Doctor explained as Rose helped him adjust his tie. "Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha nodded towards the blue box.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

The young woman moved closer, running a hand along the outer wall. "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. What with the two of you already taking up residence."

The Doctor grinned again and pushed open the door. "Take a look."

Stepping into the box Martha's jaw dropped. "No, no, no." she gasped running back out the door and looking around the side as The Doctor and Rose watched in amusement. "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in." The Doctor and Rose grinned at one another as they both simultaneously mouthed Martha's next words. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it?" The Doctor asked in mock surprise. "I hadn't noticed." Shutting the door, he headed over to the console. "Right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff?" Martha asked as she continued to look around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"No crew. Just us." The Doctor told her, putting an arm around Rose's waist.

"Really?"

"Well, sometimes we have guests. I mean some friends, traveling alongside." he admittted.

Rose nodded and began ticking off names on her fingers. "Jack, Mickey, Donna, my parents."

"That idiot you fancied with the door in his head." The Doctor muttered.

"For the last time, I didn't fancy Adam. I was just tryin' to be nice because he helped us. I didn't know he was goin' to turn out to be a greedy, stupid, git and S' not like you couldn't have said no to him comin' in the first place." she told him, poking a finger into his chest.

"Yeah, well…" The Doctor turned back to the console finishing the rest of the sentence under his breath.

"Hey," she said placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her. "It has always been and will only ever be you for me. Okay? No matter what face you're wearin'."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and he pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he turned back to Martha. "Okay, just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. We um, we need our alone time."

Martha nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Well, then." He spun around the console flipping switches. "Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally," he pushed down on the lever closest to him. "The hand brake."

"This is the really cool part." Rose whispered as she moved to stand next to Martha.

"Allonsy!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha observed as they were tossed to the ground.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Rose giggled standing up and holding out her hand to help Martha to her feet. "You're gonna love it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Is it always this bumpy?" Martha asked as she gripped onto the console; trying to regain her balance.

"Only when he's tryin' to show off." Rose gave The Doctor her signature grin and he stuck out his tongue as he reached across the console for a switch with one leg propped up on the control panel.

"But, it travels in time, so what makes it go?

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." The TARDIS shuddered once more, sending its occupants sprawling to the floor. "You alright" he asked Rose who was lying on top of him.

"M' good. You?"

"Can't complain. Although I may have hit my head." he told her pointing to a spot near his hairline.

Rose leaned in and kissed his temple. "Better?"

"And I may of scraped my cheek against the grating." he tapped another spot on the side of his face.

Smiling, she leaned in and placed another kiss to his cheek. "Anything else?"

"Weell," he gestured to his mouth.

"Really, and what did you hit those on?"

"Nothing yet." he grinned, capturing her lips with his.

When the kiss broke, Rose lightly smacked him on the arm and giggled as she lifted herself up. "Martha you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." The young woman got to her feet, straightening her top. "Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yeah, he sort a failed it." Rose said, trying to hide a smile as she helped The Doctor slip on his coat.

"Seriously?" Martha replied, aghast and turned to The Doctor. "So you're not licensed to fly this thing?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my driving." he told her as he helped Rose into her own jacket. "Now, let's make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door; brave new world."

"Alright, out with it. Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Guess you'll just have to go out and look." he replied mischievously, taking her hand. "After you." he called over to Martha.

As they exited the TARDIS, they found themselves in a quaint little London village at nighttime where the townspeople were bustling about.

"Oh, you are kidding me." Martha breathed out as she looked around in wonder. "You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time." She turned back to look at the pair. "Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

A sound from above had The Doctor pulling both women backwards. "Mind out." he said as a man emptied a chamber pot from an upstairs window. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." he added with a grimace. "Sorry about that."

Martha laughed it off. "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E." she paused, her smile faltering slightly. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Oh yeah." Rose assured her. "S' perfectly safe."

"But, it's like in the films, I mean if you step on a butterfly can't you change the future of the human race?"

"Well, don't step on any butterflies." The Doctor retorted with slight annoyance as he helped Rose step over the mess on the ground. "And for that matter, what have butterflies ever done to you?"

"What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked worriedly.

The Doctor spun around once more. "Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well, then." He turned back to Rose as they began walking again.

"And this is London?" Martha inquired as she tried to keep pace with their long strides.

"I think so. Round about 1599."

"Oh, but hold on." She stopped them again. "Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." she pointed out.

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me."

"Or so he thinks." Rose whispered to Martha and they shared a laugh.

The Doctor glanced down at her with his eyebrows raised before continuing. "Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." he pointed to a man shoveling manure. "They've got recycling." he nodded towards two others who were conversing next to a water barrel. "Water cooler moment." he smiled down at Rose who was giggling again.

A little further down they came upon a preacher spouting scripture. "And the earth will be consumed by flame." he warned them as they passed by.

"Global warming." The Doctor added as he eyed the man with slight amusement. "Oh yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses." He stopped and looked around. "If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to…" he took off running past the bridge, pulling Rose along with him, with Martha in tow. "Oh, yes!" he shouted happily when they turned the corner at the far end of the street. "The Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra-decagon. Fourteen sides."

Rose's mouth dropped open and she looked up at him in surprise. "Wait, 1599, Globe Theatre, you mean we're here to see…?"

He nodded with a smile. "You did say you loved his work."

Martha having put the pieces together as well looked on in awe. "Whoa, you don't mean…Is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes." he chuckled. "Dame Tyler, Miss Jones, would you like to accompany me to the theatre?"

Rose and Martha grinned at one another as Martha slipped her arm through The Doctor's unoccupied one.

"We'd love to Sir Doctor." Rose said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to Martha. "When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Yeah." Martha scoffed. "Then I could get sectioned."

Rose chuckled and snuggled further into The Doctor's side as he led them into the theatre.

**-oOo-**

The performance was even better than Rose could have imagined. Even after all the time she had spent with The Doctor, meeting new people and seeing strange and wonderful places, he still never ceased to amaze her. To consider herself lucky would be a complete understatement. She was able to witness things no one ever dared dream. A four hundred and something year old play that she had read in school and here she was watching it live, knowing that she would never get tired of all their traveling. As the actors on stage took their bows, she joined the massive audience in a standing ovation.

"I take it you enjoyed it then?" The Doctor leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I absolutely loved it." she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"That was amazing!" Martha shouted over the clapping. "Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell." She laughed and then pointed towards a group of actors at the end of the stage. "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes." The Doctor joked, earning a playful shove from Rose.

Martha lifted herself on tiptoes as she looked around the room. "Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose who shrugged in amusement and joined Martha in her chant. Within a few seconds the entire room was filled with people shouting "Author! Author!"

"Looks like they do now." he said looking back at the sheepish looks on the women's faces.

The chanting immediately died down and was replaced by applause and loud whistles from the crowd, drawing their attention back towards the stage where Shakespeare had just entered.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha observed.

"I'd say so." Rose added, a little too laced with innuendo for The Doctor's taste, bringing a small scowl to his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're not jealous, are you Doctor?" Rose teased, poking him lightly.

"No." he replied a little too quickly, not looking at her.

"Oh good. 'Cause he's got nothin' on you." she grinned as she bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Really?" he asked, trying to hide the smile that was quickly forming.

"Mmm hmm. No contest." she confirmed with a tongue in tooth grin and he made a happy noise in his throat before leaning down to reward her with a kiss.

"Oi, you two. Get a room." Martha chided playfully. "I can't believe we're really here." she said as she turned back to the stage. "I mean that's Shakespeare down there. It's really him."

The Doctor beamed at her enthusiasm. Truth be told aside from Dickens, Shakespeare had always been an inspiration to him. Someone he had looked up to for as long as he could remember. "Genius. He's a genius. The genius." he clarified. "The most human, human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak." he told them eagerly. "Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Rose giggled. "Now there's a tongue twister."

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted at the crowd, their cheers quickly changing to laughter at his outburst.

The Doctor's face fell. "Oh, well." he sighed as Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and rubbed his arm affectionately.

Martha gave him a sympathetic look. "You should never meet your heroes."

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that." Shakespeare said as his eyes drifted over the crowd. He pointed towards a shaggy haired man near the front of the stage. "Oh, that's a wig." The man glared at him as the rest of the crowd laughed. "I know what you're all saying." he continued. "Love's Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." The Doctor and Rose shared a quizzical look as the crowd grew louder. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

He gave a short bow and then stumbled backwards, looking around the room slightly disoriented as the noise from the crowd immediately died down to confused murmuring. After another slight pause, Shakespeare seemed to come back to himself.

"When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Love's Labour's Won."

The room once again erupted into cheers as the trio looked at each other in confusion. Slowly the crowd began to trickle towards the exits and they followed them out.

"I know I haven't read everythin' he's written, but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won." Rose said as they made their way down the street.

"It's a lost play." The Doctor explained. "It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why."

"Ah, so another mystery to solve then?" she inquired playfully, earning another grin from The Doctor.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something?" Martha asked. "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

"No." The Doctor replied, unamused.

Martha's smile quickly faded. "Right, 'cause that would be bad."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Weell," he paused in contemplation. The adventurous part of him was begging to do a little investigating, while the other part wanted to just get her back home so that he and Rose could be alone again. "This was just supposed to be a quick little trip in the TARDIS…" he trailed off as he glanced down at Rose, who was smiling softly and batting her lashes at him. He sighed inwardly, knowing he had lost the battle as soon as he looked into her eyes. "But I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Rose's grin widened as she wrapped her arms around his. "So where do you want to start?"

Glancing up at the sign labeled 'The Elephant Inn', he returned her smile. "Oh, I think I've got just the place.

**-oOo-**

When the trio reached Shakespeare's room, they found him sitting at a table with two other gentlemen talking in slightly raised voices while a barmaid passed them drinks. A young maid on the opposite side of the room noticed them come in and eyed them curiously for a moment before returning to her work.

"Hello!" The Doctor called out, tapping on the open door. "Excuse me, not interrupting, am I?" He couldn't help but be awestruck in the famous poet's presence. "Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Shakespeare put a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" he paused as his gaze fell on the two women standing behind The Doctor. Sitting up in his chair he leaned forward slightly, a coy smile gracing his features. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." he gestured to the girls and then turned his attention to the two men sitting at the table. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." he ordered shooing them away with his hands. "Dolly, some tea for my guests please."

The barmaid nodded. "Come on, lads." she said, ushering the two men from the room. "I think our William's found some new muses."

"Sweet ladies." Shakespeare beckoned them again as the men got up to leave.

Martha had already moved over to take a seat, but The Doctor kept Rose beside him.

"Such unusual clothes." Shakespeare commented as he took in Martha's attire. "So fitted." His eyes were now running down Rose's body, much to The Doctor's displeasure.

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha replied, trying out some of the lingo she had heard in movies.

"No, no, don't do that." The Doctor told her quietly, shaking his head. "Don't."

Martha blushed and looked away while Rose giggled softly, drawing the poet's attention back to her once more. "You are quite a lucky man to be traveling with such lovely companions."

"Yes I am." The Doctor replied firmly. "Very lucky."

Shakespeare's eyes flickered to the slight curvature of Rose's stomach as The Doctor possessively wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ah yes, I see."

"Anyway," The Doctor reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the psychic paper, holding it out in front of him. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS; this is my lovely wife Dame Rose Tyler and our friend, Miss Martha Jones."

Rose felt her heart flutter at being referred to as his wife for a second time within 2 days. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, secretly she loved the sound of it. She knew she was blushing from the amused look Martha was giving her but luckily enough The Doctor was too busy speaking to Shakespeare to notice.

"Interesting, that bit of paper." The poet remarked. "It's blank."

"Oh, that's very clever." The Doctor replied in awe. "That proves it, absolute genius."

"No, it says so right there." Martha argued, pointing at the paper. "Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare retorted.

"Psychic paper um," The Doctor shook his head. "Long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." He shoved the small wallet back in his pocket and Rose mouthed to Martha that she would explain later.

Shakespeare rolled his eyes. "Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly?" He eyed Rose once more but realizing she was clearly off limits he turned his gaze to Martha instead. "More to the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha replied incredulously.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays?" he asked, leaning closer. "An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck uncomfortably and one look at Rose told him that the poet was on his way to earning a famous Tyler slap.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha gave a derisive laugh as she stood up and walked over to stand next to Rose.

"It's political correctness gone mad." The Doctor muttered as he tugged on his ear. "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me. Hold hard a moment." called a voice from the doorway, interrupting the heated tension and they turned to see a well-dressed, portly gentleman enter the room. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Ah, Mr. Lynley." The poet greeted the man. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine." The man replied angrily. "The script, now!"

"I can't." Shakespeare replied just as forcefully.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley said, the tone of his voice indicating closure of the subject.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha whispered to Rose who nodded in agreement.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order." Lynley continued as he backed towards the door. "If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labour's Won will never be played." He turned abruptly, almost colliding with the barmaid who had returned with the beverages, and then headed down the stairs.

"So that's it?" Rose asked, turning back to the playwright. "You're jus' gonna sit back and let him cancel your play without a fight?"

"What more is there to do my lady?" he asked taking the mug Dolly was handing him. "He is after all the head of the theatre."

"I dunno. Stand up to him?" she replied as if it should be obvious.

"She's feisty this one." Shakespeare grinned.

The Doctor said nothing, but gave him another one of his 'she's mine' looks.

"Well then, mystery solved." Martha concluded, taking a sip of her tea. "That's Love's Labour's Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

They all chuckled at her comment but their enjoyment was cut short by the sound of several screams coming from out on the street. Jumping up from their seats, the four of them descended the stairs and ran out into the night to locate the source of the commotion. A large crowd had formed, watching in horror as The Master of Revels staggered along holding his hands to his throat as he continually coughed up copious amounts of water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha announced, reaching the bottom of the stairs first.

The Doctor quickly pushed past her. "What's wrong with him?"

"S' like he's drownin'." Rose observed as she stepped up beside him.

"Leave it to me. I'm a doctor." he called out and quickly rushed over to the man's aid.

"So am I," Martha added as she joined him. "Or, near enough."

As they began to assess his condition, Lynley gave one last choking gasp and collapsed to the ground, the remnants of the water dribbling down his cheek.

"Got to get the heart going." Martha said as she began CPR. "Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right. What the hell is that?" she asked The Doctor as the chest compressions continued to push water out of his mouth.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water." The Doctor looked up at Rose who was now standing beside him. "He drowned and then…" he shook his head, looking back at Lynley. "I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." Standing up, he turned to Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." The barmaid replied.

"I'll do it, ma'am." The maid who had been in the room with them earlier interjected.

"Thank you Lilith." Dolly said gratefully. The young woman nodded and headed back to the inn.

"Why did you tell them that?" Martha whispered to The Doctor.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages." he explained. "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

He ran a hand over his face and blew out a breath. "Witchcraft."

**-oOo-**

"I've got your rooms, Sir Doctor." Dolly called from the doorway. "Two singles. They're not much on short notice, but they're just across the landing."

"Thank you." Rose spoke up. "We're grateful for your hospitality."

The woman nodded with a small smile and then left the room.

"Poor Lynley." Shakespeare said mournfully. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor."

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha corrected him, placing her hands on her hips.

The poet raised an eyebrow. "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor replied flatly.

"A trite reply." Shakespeare nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you," he turned his attention to Rose. "He looks at you like you hold his world in your hands. So strong-willed, so fearless." He tilted his head slightly as he regarded her. "The wolf who heralds the storm." he finished, his voice almost trance-like.

His choice of words made Rose shudder lightly and when she looked back at The Doctor, she could see that the statement had bothered him as well. "M' tired." she spoke up. "M' gonna turn in."

Martha, also seeming to have had enough for one day followed her out. "I think that goes for me as well."

"I must work." Shakespeare stood up and circled his desk. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor. And I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Nighty night, Shakespeare." he replied tonelessly as he headed out the door. He spotted the girls just across the landing and pulling his hands from his pockets he began a light jog over towards them.

Martha was holding a candle out in front of her as she and Rose surveyed her bedroom from the doorway. "It's not exactly five star, is it?" she asked the blonde.

"Oh, it'll do." The Doctor said as he came up behind them. "Besides, we've seen worse."

Rose nodded in agreement as she thought back to some of the less than desirable lodging she and The Doctor had stayed in.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning." Martha said with a wave as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

The Doctor let them into their own room, and Rose quickly walked over and sunk down onto the small bed.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She rotated her shoulders a few times before slumping forward. "My back's jus' a little sore."

"Lie down on your stomach." he told her as he removed his jacket and tossed it onto the back of the wooden chair in the corner.

As she got settled, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves before climbing onto the bed next to her. Brushing her hair out of the way, he began to massage her shoulders and back, earning him a contented moan.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Mmm, that feels amazin'." she replied dreamily.

The Doctor chuckled softly as his hands moved down towards her lower back, kneading the muscles gently as he eased her tension.

"So, witchcraft?" Rose murmured into the mattress.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning forward.

"You mentioned witchcraft." she said again, lifting her head slightly and resting her chin on her arm. "So do you mean like real witches castin' spells then? As in double, double, toil and trouble?"

"Well, it looks like witchcraft, but it isn't." he sighed, flopping onto his back and putting his hands behind his head. "Can't be. It doesn't make any sense."

Rose lifted herself up and turned on her side to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Witches, witchcraft, these things aren't real."

"Wait a minute," she said, propping herself up on her elbow. "You're tellin' me out of all the stuff you've seen in your lifetime, aliens and gods and devils and even the loch ness monster, you're unwillin' to believe the slightest possibility that witches could be real too?"

"I didn't say that. It's just; I've never actually seen one."

"Well maybe now's your chance."

"Maybe, but witchcraft?" He shook his head and then flipped over to face her. "There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Rose. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

"You'll figure it out." she assured him, placing her hand on his chest in between his hearts. "You always do. Jus' give yourself some time."

"You think so huh?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I believe in you." Rose moved her hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb along his sideburn. "And at the risk of strokin' your ego any further, you are quite brilliant you know."

"Weell," he shrugged as he feigned an attempt at modesty, making them both laugh. "But you know," he continued, wrapping an arm around her waist and molding his body to hers. "If you really want to stroke something..." he trailed off, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"You really are insatiable." Rose giggled as The Doctor's mouth covered hers and he rolled them over so he was lying on top of her.

He quickly unbuttoned her top, parting the material and running his hands over the lace encased flesh, cupping and squeezing as he trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She moaned softly and arched up into him as her hands moved to the clasp of his trousers. She was just sliding them down his hips when a loud scream pierced the silence. Breathing heavily, they pulled apart. Rose hurriedly buttoned up her shirt, while The Doctor refastened his trousers and slipped on his jacket before heading towards the door. As they stepped into the hall, Rose almost collided with Martha.

"What was that?" Martha asked looking around at several of the other guests who had poked their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't know." Rose said. "But it sounded close."

Suddenly there was a second scream and the three of them took off in the direction of the sound, which led back to Shakespeare's room. When they entered, the man himself awoke from his desk with a start.

"What?" he stammered in a sleepy haze. "What was that?"

"Doctor, S' Dolly!" Rose called out as she ran over and knelt down next to the woman's body.

Kneeling beside her, he did a quick examination of the woman on the ground and looked up at Rose in bewilderment. "Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

Martha had been staring out the window since they came in at something that couldn't possibly be real. As she watched the cackling figure fly away on a broom, she finally found her voice. "Um, Doctor? Rose?"

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked as they stepped up behind her and looked out into the empty sky.

Martha shook her head for a moment as though to clear it and then stated calmly. "A witch."

**-oOo-**

The two women quietly observed The Doctor as he sat with his chin cradled in his hands, staring off into space and muttering to himself as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

Martha raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Rose, speaking in a low voice. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's jus' havin' a hard time comin' to terms with the fact that witches are real."

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey." Shakespeare groaned mournfully as he sat down at his desk. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor muttered offhandedly.

The poet nodded. "I might use that."

"You can't." The Doctor replied flatly as he continued to stare at nothing in particular. "It's someone else's."

"We have a bigger problem than your play right now." Rose interjected. "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare looked taken aback at her statement. "You're accusing me?"

"No, M' sayin' that whoever's responsible is either tryin' to help you or hurt you. Either way, it means trouble."

"Not to mention that I saw a witch, big as you like, flying and cackling away." Martha added. "And you've written about witches."

"I have?" Shakespeare asked confusedly. "When was that?"

"That's actually quite a bit later." Rose whispered.

The poet looked thoughtful for a moment. "Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?" Rose inquired.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect." The Doctor murmured, finally coming out of his trance. "Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He stood up abruptly, grabbing Rose's hand. "The Globe, come on!"

**-oOo-**

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides." The Doctor said as he stood in the center of the large theatre, observing the architecture. "I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

Shakespeare, who had been ogling Martha for the entirety of the walk over finally managed to tear his eyes away long enough to answer. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." He returned his gaze to the young woman who began fiddling with the sleeve of her maroon leather jacket uncomfortably before deciding to go and sit next to Rose who was perched on the edge of the stage kicking her feet back and forth.

"Fourteen." The Doctor pondered the number for a moment. "Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha said helpfully.

"So there is." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets." He was pacing now, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Oh, my head. Tetra decagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare replied exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it?" The Doctor said, pausing in his rant. "You should know." He walked over towards where Rose was sitting and ran his hand along the wooded edge. "Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them." He got a far off look in his eye as he continued. "You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that…"

"S' like the TARDIS." Rose chimed in. "Looks like a small wooden box, but so much more powerful on the inside."

The Doctor beamed at her for a moment and then reached out for her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "Tell you what though, Peter Streete would know." He looked back up at Shakespeare. "Can I talk to him?"

The poet shrugged. "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Rose asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha inquired.

"S' a hospital. They specialize in mental illness." Rose said quietly.

The Bard nodded. "That's the one. Bethlem Hospital."

The Doctor stared at Rose, impressed. "What?" she asked looking back at him. "I told you I studied this era."

With a grin, he gently lifted her down from the stage and gave her a quick kiss. "You're brilliant you are." he said and then held his hand out to Martha to help her down as well. "We're going to go there, right now."

"Wait!" Shakespeare shouted as the trio headed for the exit. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." As they reached the door, two of the play's cast members were coming in at the same time. "Ralph," he called out to the youngest of the two, and handed him the finalized script. "The last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up." He clapped the young man on the back as he turned to leave, muttering under his breath. "As if. She never does." Hurrying down the path, he quickly caught up to the small group and positioned himself next to Martha. "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." he said eagerly.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha reminded him as she shared a smile with Rose.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." he drawled, looking her up and down.

"Whoa, Nelly." Martha stopped abruptly and held up her hand. "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha," he edged closer. "This is Town."

Rose rolled her eyes and was poised to comment when The Doctor did it for her.

"Come on." he growled in frustration as he spun around to face them. "There will be plenty of time for flirting later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare replied cheekily, giving him a once over as well.

The Doctor looked taken aback and Rose's discontent at the poet's behavior was temporarily abated. "Oh, Jack is absolutely gonna love this." she laughed, nudging The Time Lord in the side with her elbow.

"And, fifty seven academics just punched the air." The Doctor muttered in disbelief as he turned and began to walk again, pulling Rose with him. "Now move!" he called to the other two over his shoulder.

**-oOo-**

The walk to the hospital took less time than expected. It was located just outside the city walls and housed close to about twenty patients. As they stepped inside the wrought iron gates, Rose shivered slightly at the foreboding sense the building gave off.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked as the keeper let them inside.

"Yeah." she assured him, attempting a small smile.

He nodded, although not quite sure if he believed her answer. Figuring it best not to push, he instead took her hand as they continued to follow the keeper deeper into the building.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The man asked, as he led them through the corridors. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you." he chuckled.

"You'd what?" Rose replied horrified.

"Whip them." The man said again as he turned around to face them. "You know, mad dog in Bedlam?" his grin quickly faded when he saw the look on Rose's face.

"How dare you!" she growled. "S' that how you help people who are sick? By beatin' them?"

"I um," he stammered as he scratched the back of his head.

The Doctor looked on in mild amusement at the way Rose took a stand. It was one of the many things he loved about her. She stood up for what was right, fought for the people who couldn't help themselves and asserted herself to those who would try to put others beneath them. Not only did it make him proud to see how much she had grown into this life of theirs, but it also seemed to be something of a turn on.

The keeper swallowed thickly as Rose stared him down. Having nothing else to say in his defense, he politely excused himself. "Please wait here my lords while I make him decent for the ladies." With a quick bow, he hastily made his way down the corridor.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha said, in disgust. "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?" She turned to Shakespeare. "And you put your friend in here?"

"S' not a hospital." Rose interjected angrily. "S' a prison."

"I don't understand why the two of you are so upset." The playwright replied. "This is how things work."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Rose snapped.

"These are people." Martha added. "Real people and they shouldn't be treated like this."

Shakespeare rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." he replied condescendingly.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You're tellin' us you honestly think this is a good place?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind." he admitted. "Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Martha furrowed her brows. "Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son." The Doctor said softly.

Shakespeare nodded. "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there. It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be." he paused. "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor remarked.

"Hmm," The poet pondered. "Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"Eh." The Doctor shrugged indifferently.

"This way, my lord!" called the Keeper, not wanting to be any closer to Rose and Martha than he needed to.

They made their way to the end of the cell block where the Keeper was unlocking the doors. Inside the cell sat a man dressed all in rags with his back to them, rocking back and forth slowly. As The Doctor moved forward, the Keeper grabbed his arm.

"They can be dangerous, my lord." he warned him. "Don't know their own strength."

"Yeah, I think it helps if you don't whip them!" The Doctor shouted. "Now get out, before I lock you in a cell with these two for five minutes." he told him gesturing to Rose and Martha.

The Keeper's eyes widened as the two women gave him a wicked grin and he immediately took off running out the door and pulling it shut behind him.

"I'm pretty sure he just left with the keys." Shakespeare observed.

Ignoring him, The Doctor slowly approached the man on the ground. "Peter?" he said gently, kneeling down beside him. "Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was." The Bard maintained. "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor reached out and lightly placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Peter?" he tried again.

The man's head quickly shot up, startling everyone in the room. He seemed to be staring at something unseen, and his eyes were wild.

"Doctor, can you help him?" Rose asked as she stepped up behind him.

"I'm going to try." Reaching out he placed his hands on either side of the man's face, moving his fingers to rest against his temples.

Martha moved to stand next to Rose. "What's he gonna do?"

"S' a form of touch telepathy. He's gonna go into his mind and try to reach him."

"He can do that? Just go into someone's mind?"

"Yeah, but he never does it without the person's permission. This is a special case, since Peter can't really respond."

Martha nodded in understanding and returned her attention to what The Doctor was doing.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining." he spoke in a gentle tone as if he were hypnotizing the man. "Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go." Peter shuddered slightly as The Doctor lowered him backwards onto his cot. "That's it. That's it, just let go." Once Peter was lying down, he removed his hands from his face and took a step back. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter." The man shuddered again. "In the night, they whispered. They whispered." he clawed at his ears. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done…" he paused, laughing almost maniacally. "They snapped poor Peter's wits."

"But where did Peter see the witches?" The Doctor pressed. "Where in the city?" Peter shook his head as he began to hyperventilate. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter finally replied, just before his eyes widened in fear.

"Too many words." said a low, cackling voice.

The Doctor immediately grabbed Rose, pushing her behind him, while Shakespeare pulled Martha to his side.

"What the hell?" Martha gasped as they all took in the withered old hag that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"Just one touch of the heart." The old crone chuckled, pressing a bony finger to Peter's chest.

"No!" Rose shouted as she attempted to run forward, but was stopped and held fast by The Doctor.

Peter cried out for just a moment before collapsing backwards and exhaling his final breath

"Witch!" Shakespeare cried out in astonishment. "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Now, who would be next, hmm?" The witch cackled again. "Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha ran to the door in attempts to call the Keeper back. "Let us out! Let us out!" she cried.

"That's not going to work." The Doctor called over his shoulder. "The whole building's shouting that."

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch asked gleefully.

"Weell, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor took a step forward.

"What are you doin'?" Rose whispered, grabbing his arm.

"Trust me." he spoke out the side of his mouth.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked.

"No mortal has power over me." The old crone hissed at the Bard.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." The Doctor reminded her smugly, wiping the grin from her face. "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think." He gave the witch a once over. "Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy." His face lit up as the answer revealed itself from the riddle. "Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" he shouted, making the witch take a step back. "The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch screamed in agony as a bright light engulfed her and within seconds she was gone.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I named her." he said simply. "The power of a name, that's old magic." he smiled and gave her a wink.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha contended.

"Weell," he shrugged. "It's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare inquired having gathered his wits.

The Doctor looked back at him with a somber expression. "The end of the world."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was pacing back and forth so quickly, it was making Rose dizzy just watching him. Needing to regroup after the witch's attack and Peter's death, they had decided to return to the inn for further research.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe." The Doctor explained as he continued his pacing. "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said, splashing some cool water on his face from the basin on his nightstand.

"So what do they want then?" Rose asked.

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor replied finally halting his movements and leaning against the desk. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Martha wanted to know.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." he glanced over at Shakespeare.

"Me?" The Bard scoffed. "But I've done nothing."

Rose had been quietly deliberating on the information at hand when something occurred to her. "What were you doin' last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

The Doctor's head shot up. "What happens on the last page?"

Shakespeare shrugged. "The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines." he paused for a moment, looking slightly puzzled. "Funny thing is I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you." The Doctor looked over at Rose who nodded her agreement. "They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labour's Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" he chuckled joyfully as he swept Rose into his arms and swung her around. "And yes, you can have that." he told the playwright over her shoulder as he set her back down. "Now we just need a map."

Shakespeare took a moment to dig through his desk drawers and pulled out a small frayed map of London and handed it to him.

Laying it down on the desk, The Doctor trailed his finger over the various land marks and locations. "All Hallows Street." He tapped lightly on the map when he found its location. "There it is. Rose, Martha, and I will track them down." He looked up at Shakespeare. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do," he implored him. "Stop that play."

"I'll do it." The poet said, reaching out to shake The Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Weell." The Doctor shrugged as he removed his glasses.

Rose snickered and whispered to Martha. "He thinks he's so impressive."

"I am so impressive." he breathed into her ear, making her giggle even more.

Shakespeare chuckled. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." He clapped the man on the back and grabbed his coat as they headed out the door. "Once more unto the breach."

"I like that." The Bard called after him and then tilted his head in thought. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

The Doctor poked his head back through the door. "Oh, just shift!" he said impatiently, before turning to follow the girls downstairs.

**-oOo-**

It didn't take them long to reach their destination but as they didn't have an exact address they were unsure as how to proceed.

"All Hallows Street." The Doctor declared as he looked up and down the road. "But which house?"

As they contemplated their next move, Martha decided to voice something that had been bothering her. "Am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at us." She gestured to herself and Rose. "We're living proof."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" His eyes widened as an idea struck him. "I know, Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?"

"No, the novelization." he replied sarcastically and then scowled a bit when Rose elbowed him in the side. "Yes, the film." he continued. "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away." The color immediately drained from Martha's face. "Oh my God, are we going to fade?"

"No. Because I'm not going to let that happen. Now we just need to figure out which house…" he trailed off as a door in front of them creaked and swung open of its own accord.

"Make that _witch_ house." Rose replied with a tongue in tooth grin.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "Well, only one way to find out." he told them heading towards the door, but just as he reached it he stopped abruptly. "Rose," he said, pulling her aside. "I need you to wait out here."

"What? No." she protested. "Absolutely not."

"Rose, they're witches."

"And…"

"And it's a dangerous situation." he finished for her.

"But you're willin' to put Martha in danger?"

"She won't be." he assured her. "But I can't be worrying about what they might do to you and the baby when I'm trying to stop them from destroying the world. So please, just wait here."

Seeing the worry evident in his eyes, she sighed and resolutely nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." he said, kissing her softly. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

As he and Martha entered the house, Rose huffed and leaned back against the wall dejectedly. "He's got five minutes." she told herself aloud. "Then M' goin' in."

**-oOo-**

As The Doctor and Martha reached the second story of the house, they entered the room cautiously to find the young maid they had met at the tavern waiting for them.

"I take it we're expected?" The Doctor asked, taking in Lilith's apathetic attitude to their presence.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." she replied in a low voice.

"Right then," Martha smacked The Doctor lightly on the arm with the back of her hand. "It's my turn. I know how to do this." Confidently stepping forward, she held out her hand, pointing her finger at Lilith. "I name thee Carrionite!" The woman gasped in mock horror and Martha's face fell. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once." Lilith sneered. "Observe." She pointed her own finger at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell against The Doctor, who gently lowered her to the ground. "What have you done?" he demanded angrily.

Lilith looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time." She quickly turned her attention back to him. "And as for you, Sir Doctor…" she paused, studying him with a tilt of her head. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" As she contemplated him further, her confusion was immediately replaced with delight. "Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power to bring you to your knees."

"The naming won't work on me." he replied through gritted teeth.

"She holds your heart in her hands." Lilith taunted, placing a hand to her chest. "You know it wouldn't take much to unravel your world Sir Doctor. Just a word or two uttered in simple prose could spell the end for your beloved…"

"Don't you dare!" he growled, advancing on her. "Because no matter what she keeps me fighting and will continue to do so for the rest of my days. Now the Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

Lilith spun around in a huff, stalking towards a large cauldron in the center of the room. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words." she drawled. "New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor affirmed.

"His son perished." Lilith continued as she gestured to the surface of the cauldron, which now displayed an image of the poet. "The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three." she confessed. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm. Busy schedule." The Doctor tugged lightly on his ear as he closed the distance between them. "But first you've got to get past me." he stated firmly, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure." Lilith ran her hand along his cheek, leaning in until her lips were centimeters from his. "Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"You know, M' not exactly opposed to droppin' a house on your skanky evil arse if you don't take your hands off him." said a voice from the doorway, making them both turn in surprise.

"Rose," The Doctor gave her a reproachful look. "I told you to wait outside."

"So you're sayin' you're surprised to see me then?" she asked as she stepped into the room and then turned her attention back to Lilith, eyes flashing. "Well, are you gonna move away from him or do have to make you move?"

"She's quite bold this one, and also something of a mystery." Lilith remarked with amusement.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I jus' don't like it when other people try to take what belongs to me." Rose told her, making The Doctor flush with manly pride. "Oh, and don't go gettin' any ideas. He jus' named me, so that won't work anymore."

"Oh, I have plenty of other ideas." Lilith cackled as she snipped several hairs from The Doctor's head and then backed away quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked in alarm, reaching up to touch the back of his head. "What did you do?"

"Souvenir." she purred.

"Well, give it back!" he ordered as both he and Rose advanced towards her.

With a wave of her arms, the window behind Lilith opened abruptly and she flew backwards and out into the night, hovering in midair.

"Well, that's just cheating." The Doctor grumbled.

A soft moan made them turn away from the window to see Martha trying to sit up. "Oh my god, Martha." Rose gasped, rushing over to help the woman to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"My head feels sort of fuzzy." Martha replied, placing a hand to her temple.

"Behold, Doctor." Lilith called out, drawing his attention back to her. She held out what looked like a voodoo doll and began to wrap the hairs she stole from him around it. "Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets."

"Now, you might call that magic." he said angrily. "I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" she taunted him as she stabbed the doll with the scissors.

The Doctor screamed in pain, grabbing his chest as he fell to the ground and making Lilith cackle in delight as she flew away.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, running to his side.

"Ah! I've only got one heart working." he grimaced as she helped him up." How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Rose balled up her fist and averting her eyes, punched him over the right heart. "Gah!" he groaned in frustration. "Other side."

"Alright, well S' not so easy to do when M' holdin' you up at the same time." she snapped back. "Martha give me hand."

"You want me to hit him?" she questioned, uncertainly.

"Consider it as payback for him bein' a smart arse earlier." Rose replied, giving The Doctor a grin when she caught him glaring at her.

A small smile began to tug at Martha's lips. "Okay." she agreed, finding herself slightly delighted at the idea of a little retribution. Balling up her fists, she steadied herself and then paused again. "Um, where exactly?"

"On the back, on the back." he directed her as he leaned forward. Using both fists together, Martha brought them down on his back forcefully and he groaned. "Left a bit." She repeated the action once more and he stood up abruptly, cracking his back. "Gah, lovely. There we go. Badda boomba!" Grabbing Rose, he dipped her backwards and kissed her soundly, grinning at her dazed expression as he pulled away. "Well, what are we standing here for?" he asked running for the door. "We need to get to the Globe!"

They quickly made their way downstairs and back out onto the street with The Doctor in the lead, firmly gripping onto Rose's hand with Martha trying to keep pace behind them.

"We're going the wrong way!" she called out.

"No, we're not!" he argued.

"Doctor, she's right." Rose cut in. "We came from the other side of the bridge."

The Doctor came to an abrupt halt and looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah, we're going the wrong way." he conceded, turning around and running back the opposite direction.

Martha, who had just caught up with them, rolled her eyes at the Doctor's lack of direction and quickly made a sharp U-turn to follow them. As they neared the Globe theatre, the wind seemed to pick up and they could see a large red cloud hanging ominously overhead.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" shouted the preacher they had met earlier triumphantly.

"Yes you did. That's nice." The Doctor replied sarcastically. "Stage door." he told the girls as they continued on towards the theatre.

When they walked in, Shakespeare was just coming to. As soon as he saw them he attempted to sit up, groaning slightly and Martha immediately ran over to check him for a concussion.

"Stop the play." The Doctor fumed. "I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!"

Shakespeare blinked at him several times as he tried to regain his bearings. "I hit my head." he replied groggily as he massaged the lump already forming.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." The Doctor commented dryly. The screams of the crowd grew louder as a large clap of thunder shook the theatre. "I think that's my cue!" he said, taking off through the curtains.

"He never stays still for very long does he?" Martha asked, helping Shakespeare to his feet.

"Not really, no." Rose shook her head as they took off after him.

Passing through the curtains, they almost ran into The Doctor who was standing in the center of the stage and looking up at the sky.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" The Carrionites crowed from the upper balcony as the storm increased in intensity. The strong winds began to form a small vortex that hovered midair as the lighting crackled around it, illuminating the unearthly red clouds.

Lilith's gaze drifted down toward the stage and she snarled. "The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath!" She lifted up what looked like a large glowing crystal ball into the air, chanting. "They come. They come!"

The crystal ball gave off a bluish-purple haze as a wave of bat-like creatures formed within and then began to slowly emerge, filling the air and growing bigger and bigger as they took on a slightly more humanoid shape.

"Come on, Will!" The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare's arm, pulling him forward as he shouted over the roaring wind. "History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" he shouted back.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius." The Doctor said encouragingly. "The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Rose asserted. "You're William Shakespeare!"

The poet was hesitant for a moment. "But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision."

"Trust yourself." The Doctor implored him. "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

Shakespeare took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No!" Lilith hissed. "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…" he looked back at The Doctor for the coordinates.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor stated.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" he paused again, turning to look back at them for help with the final word that would end the Carrionites reign of terror.

They all looked at one another uncertainly and then Martha threw her arms up, saying the first thing that popped into her head. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and Rose concurred gleefully.

Shakespeare gave them a confused look but nodded anyway, turning back and yelling "Expelliarmus!"

"Good old JK!" The Doctor grinned, bumping Rose's shoulder with his own.

"The deep darkness!" Lilith cried out. "They are consumed!"

The Carrionites began screaming as the vortex drew them in, sending them back into the dark depths from which they came and pulling the pages of the doomed play along with them.

"Love's Labour's Won." The Doctor said, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist. "There it goes."

With a few more flashes of lightning, the vortex collapsed in on itself and blinked out of existence. The entire theatre was silenced for a few moments as the cast and crowd took in what had just happened and then someone started to clap. Soon enough the entire crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha said incredulously.

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare whispered flirtatiously.

Martha shook her head in slight amusement. "It's not your best line."

He grinned and held out his hand to her. When she took it, he pulled her towards the center of the stage and they began to bow to the audience.

The Doctor and Rose took a quick bow themselves and then headed up into the balcony to retrieve the crystal ball.

"S' sort a' like an evil magic snow globe." Rose remarked as she watched the three witches inside attempt to claw their way out. "So what are you gonna do with them?"

"Oh, I was thinking we could stick them up in the TARDIS attic where they can scream for all eternity."

"Yeah, she's gonna love that. More junk to add to your collection." Rose teased. "They can go right between your cricket mallets and your Venusian Aikido trophies."

Looking up The Doctor gave her a mock glare before they both burst into laughter. "C'mon." he said, holding out his hand. "We better go check on Martha and make sure Romeo down there is behaving himself. Plus they have a little shop I want to visit."

"You and your little shops." Rose giggled as she took his hand and they headed back downstairs.

**-oOo-**

Rose leaned back against the stage, trying to maintain a respectable distance for Martha's sake as she and the Bard sat on the bench across from her laughing and talking. Somehow, The Doctor had managed to sucker her into playing chaperone for the pair in order to make sure Shakespeare kept his wandering hands to himself while they waited for him to return from his brief shopping trip. Although she was fairly sure Martha could handle herself, Rose agreed; seeing as how they were responsible for the girl while in their care and remained behind to keep an eye on her albeit discreetly as possible.

"And I say a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare chuckled.

Martha furrowed her brows. "I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia." he said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, 'Oi mate, you're Bard'."

"That's brilliant." he laughed again. "Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now come here." he purred pulling her closer.

"I've only just met you." Martha protested.

"The Doctor and Rose have one another. Do you not wish to have a lover of your own as well?" he asked as he leaned forward, lips a hairsbreadth from her own.

Both Rose and Martha's eyebrows shot up at his bold question but Rose remained stationary, wanting to see how the young woman would handle the situation.

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius," Martha said as she pulled away from him. "But your breath doesn't half stink."

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as the playwright blinked at Martha in confusion. But before he could question her response, The Doctor returned.

"Good props store back there." he called out as he walked into the room.

Rose took one look at him and burst out laughing. "What are you wearin'?"

"What?" The Doctor looked down at the ruffled collar around his neck. "Don't you like it? They're all the rage." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm not sure about this though." He held up some sort of animal skull.

"Looks like a Sycorax." Rose said as she walked over to examine it.

"Sycorax." Shakespeare looked thoughtful. "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"We should be on ten percent." The Doctor replied, gesturing to himself and Rose. "How's your head?"

The poet frowned. "Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor removed the ruffled collar from his own neck and put it around Shakespeare's. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better. Although you might want to keep it, it suits you." He looked up at Rose who was covering her mouth with her hand again to keep from laughing and gave her a knowing wink.

"What about the play?" Martha inquired.

"Gone." he confirmed. "I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labour's Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare murmured, slightly crestfallen.

Martha patted his shoulder. "You could write it up again."

"Probably not a good idea." Rose interjected.

"Yeah, better not, Will." The Doctor agreed. "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha questioned.

Shakespeare nodded. "That's him."

"Hamnet?" she repeated giving the other two a dumbfounded look.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, perplexed as he looked around at the trio.

The Doctor shared a smile with Rose once more and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, time we were off. Places to go, people to meet and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare gave a slight nod of understanding. "You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?" The Doctor replied, taken aback.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Rose are from the future." The poet said simply. "It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible." The Doctor looked over at Rose shaking his head in amazement. "He's… You are incredible." he gushed, turning back to the Bard.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor." He turned back to the young woman next to him. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady." Martha looked over at Rose with an excited grin, and the blonde gave her a thumbs up as Shakespeare took her hand in his. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he began. Rose glanced over at The Doctor who mouthed 'oh, wow.' and tried not to laugh again as the poet continued. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate." As he leaned down to place a kiss on the back of her hand, he was interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Will, you'll never believe it." said one of the two actors that had just entered the theatre. "She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town." The second man added. "She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked curiously.

"Her Majesty." replied the first man. "She's here."

A loud fanfare echoed through the venue as the Queen entered, flanked by two guards.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor chirped, practically awestruck.

"Doctor?" The Queen stopped abruptly as she gaped at him.

The Doctor's smile quickly faded as he stared back; slightly perplexed. "What?"

"You didn't tell me you met Elizabeth the First." Rose whispered.

"I wasn't aware that I had." he replied, tugging on his ear nervously.

"And Rose Tyler and Martha Jones." The Queen continued as her eyes drifted over to his companions. "My sworn enemies."

"What?" The Doctor repeated.

"Where are the others?" she demanded.

Rose now found herself just as confused as The Doctor. "What others?" she asked.

"That trouble making husband of hers," she pointed at Martha. "And the one who seduced half my Royal court."

"Hold on, my what?" Now it was Martha's turn to ask.

"Never mind." The Queen turned to her guards. "Off with their heads!"

"What?" The Doctor managed to squeak out once more.

"Forget what," Rose said grabbing his hand. "Jus' run!"

"See you, Will." Martha called over her shoulder. "And thanks."

"Stop them!" The Queen ordered. "Stop those pernicious troublemakers at once!"

Shakespeare's laughter followed the trio as they ran from the theatre with the guards on their heels.

"What did she mean by husband, and how could we have upset her?" Martha asked as they made their way through the crowded street towards the TARDIS.

"How should I know?" The Doctor replied. "I haven't even met her yet."

"Knowin' him, he blew somethin' up." Rose told her.

"Oi!"

"Okay, he's gonna blow somethin' up." she corrected as they came to a stop in front of the big blue box. "Better?"

"So, we're being chased for something you haven't even done yet?" Martha asked, breathing heavily.

"Pretty much." The Doctor said as he fumbled for his key. "That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." He gave Rose an exhilarated grin. "That's something for us look forward to."

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" The guards called out as they caught up to them, wielding their bows.

"Ooo!" he exclaimed as he saw them prepare to shoot and quickly unlocked the door, ushering them inside and slamming it behind them just in time for the arrow to meet solid wood.

The Doctor leaned against the doors breathing heavily for a moment as Rose and Martha regarded him with amusement.

"So," he grinned. "Where to next?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Life in the Fast Lane**

_"So," he grinned. "Where to next?"_

"I was thinking of maybe revisiting New, New York." he said pushing off the doors and heading over to the console as the two women turned to watch him work the controls. "Not anywhere near the hospital though," he added seeing the look on Rose's face. "At least not yet anyway. No, I thought maybe we could take in some of the sights we weren't able to see the last time."

"Okay." Rose smiled. "M' game."

"Great." he smiled back at her and began punching in coordinates. "We'll just make a quick stop in London to drop off Martha and then we'll paint the new, new town."

Rose glanced over at Martha just in time to see the excitement drain from her face. When the young woman noticed her watching, she forced a smile in attempts to hide her disappointment. "Martha," she spoke up. "Do you think you could give me and The Doctor a moment to talk?"

"Yeah." The young woman nodded, looking around the room for someplace to retreat to.

"If you'd like, you could make yourself a cuppa. The kitchen's jus' down the corridor, past the bins and to the left."

"Thanks." Martha gave her another small smile and left the room.

"You're really gonna send her home, jus' like that?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

The Doctor looked up from the monitor. "I promised her one trip and one trip only."

"You were onboard to invite Donna along at Christmas."

"Only because you used those feminine wiles of yours to sway my decision."

"Feminine wiles?" Rose laughed as she stepped in front of him.

"Oh come on," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her against the console. "You know I can't say no to you when you flutter your eyelashes at me and get all pouty." He leaned in capturing her lips with his own.

"So are you sayin' if I ask you'll let Martha come with us?" she asked when he pulled back.

"What, are we adopting her now?"

"M' jus' sayin' I think she deserves another trip."

"Look, I know you like her…"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do." he asserted. "She's quite brilliant, but we're starting a family soon. Don't you think we deserve our alone time? I mean, I don't understand why you're pushing so hard for this. What happened to better with two?"

"I still believe that and S' not that I don't want us to have our alone time, but somethin' about her…" she paused trying to think of how to explain it to him. "Look, S' the same way I felt when we met Donna. I have this gut feelin' that tells me they're important to our future. And even the Queen recognized her. That must tell you somethin'."

The Doctor sighed. "Weell, I suppose we could stretch the definition of 'one trip'. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. Will that work?"

Rose grabbed hold of his lapels, bringing his lips to hers once more and snogged him senseless. "You're the best." she said, pulling back and giving him her signature grin as she headed for the kitchen. "I'll jus' go let Martha know."

The Doctor blinked several times as he stared after her with his mouth slightly agape. Yep. He could never say no to Rose Tyler. Turning back to the console, he began entering the coordinates for New Earth.

**-oOo-**

When Rose entered the kitchen, Martha was sitting at the table staring glumly down at her mug. "Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." Martha returned her greeting, sitting up straight. "Um, there was already a large pot made if you want some." She gestured to the counter behind her.

"Ta." Rose replied going over to the cabinet to get her mug. "That's one of the many things I love about the TARDIS. Always a fresh hot pot of tea ready to go anytime you come into the kitchen." She pulled the chair across from Martha out and sat down at the table, lightly blowing the steam from her beverage before taking a sip.

"I notice you called the TARDIS a 'she' before?" Martha observed. "Does that mean the ship's alive?"

"Mmhmm." Rose nodded, swallowing. "She's sentient."

"Wow." Martha said, clearly impressed. "That's…" she grinned. "Really cool."

"I know right." Rose smiled back as a soft hum filled the room.

"What was that?" Martha asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"That was her. Consider it her way of thankin' you for the compliment."

Martha shook her head incredulously. "This is all still so unbelievable." She paused for a moment, her smile faltering. "I just want you to know, I didn't mean to cause you guys any trouble. I know he didn't really want me here and…"

Rose held her hand up to silence her. "Don't worry about any of that. I talked to him, and we'd love you to come with us to New Earth."

"Really?" Martha asked uncertainly.

"Really." she assured her. "Listen," Rose leaned forward slightly. "He and I have been through a lot. M' not gonna go into all the major details right now, but there's been a few close calls in which we almost lost one another and with the baby, he's even more possessive now. But none of that has anythin' to do with you. He's jus' at a stage of not really wantin' to let other people into our lives right now. He was the same way with Donna. We met her at Christmas." she added at seeing Martha's quizzical look. "He finally agreed to let her come with us, but when he asked she said no."

Martha was slightly surprised. "I know some of this stuff you guys deal with is scary and I'm sure the things I've seen so far probably don't compare to half of what you've seen, but it's also exhilarating. I mean, I've only been with you guys for what, three days?" Rose nodded in confirmation. "And I don't know how anyone would want to turn this opportunity down."

"I knew I liked you for a reason Martha Jones." Rose chuckled. "Hopefully you and I can have more of these 'girl talk' sessions as we get to know each other, yeah?"

Martha grinned. "I'd like that."

Rose returned her smile as she stood up from the table. "So what do you say, ready for another trip?"

"Definitely."

The two women set their empty mugs in the sink and headed off towards the console room for their next adventure.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was just flipping the materialization lever as they walked into the room. "Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth." he announced. "Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world and we're slap bang in the middle of New, New York." He quickly slipped his coat on as he headed down the ramp to join them. "Although, as I've already told Rose, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York." They shared a reminiscent grin as he reached for her hand. "And one of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Even though she had her reservations after what happened with Cassandra on their first trip, Rose was genuinely excited about being able to see the city this time around. Unfortunately, when they stepped out of the TARDIS doors it wasn't the delightful smell of apple grass under a beautiful blue sky that greeted them. Instead they were met with a cold, dark alley and it was pouring rain.

"I don't get it." Martha said, shielding her eyes from the raindrops. "It looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon."

"I'd have to agree Doctor." Rose chimed in as she took in their surroundings. "This doesn't look anythin' like it did the first time we were here."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." he told them as he led them over to a small monitor under an awning. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen.

The monitor flashed static for a moment and then was replaced with the image of a young woman at a news desk. "And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New, New Jersey expressway." she announced as the screen then flashed to a picture of the traffic over Manhattan.

"Oh, that's more like it." he said, tapping the screen. "That's the view we had last time." He turned to look back out into the alleyway. "This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"You took us to the slums?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Much more interesting." he said in his defense. "It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

Rose giggled. "You enjoy everythin'."

"That I do." he grinned. "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

As they stepped back out from under the awning, The Doctor noticed Rose was slightly shivering. Removing his coat, he placed it over her shoulders. "Better?" he asked as he turned her to face him so that he could adjust the front.

She nodded with a soft smile and he leaned in to kiss her, hands still gripping the sides of the coat as hers came to rest on his chest when a metallic scraping sound broke them apart.

Across from them a man had opened the metal awning to his vendor's cart. "Oh! You should have said." he exclaimed excitedly when he saw them. "How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy."

At the sound of his sales pitch, two more awnings opened.

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" The first woman cheered.

"We're in business." The second woman agreed. "Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

Within seconds, all three vendors were shouting over one another in attempts to peddle their wares.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger. Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them." The man implored the trio. "They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks." The Doctor replied flatly.

Rose was appalled. "Are they sellin' drugs?

He looked around at the vendors once more. "I think they're selling moods."

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" Martha pointed out.

"Over here, sweetheart!" One of the female venders called out. "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

The three time travelers looked over to see a young girl dressed in mostly rags enter the alleyway.

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here!" The male vendor shouted. "Buy some Happy!"

Ignoring him, she approached the female vendor, looking up at her with red rimmed eyes.

"And what can I get you, my love?" The vendor cooed.

The young girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I want to buy Forget."

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father." The girl's voice wavered. "They went on the motorway."

The vendor tsked. "Oh, that's a swine. Try this." She handed her what looked like a clear circular Band-Aid. "Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute." The Doctor piped up, interrupting the transaction. "What happened to your parents?"

The girl sniffed again. "They drove off."

"Yeah, but they might drive back."

She shook her head. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But M' sure they can't have gone far." Rose interjected. The young girl stared at her for a moment as though she was deliberating. "We could help you find them." Rose could see the moment that the decision was reached and her pleas of "No. No, no, don't." fell on deaf ears as the girl lifted up the mood patch and placed it on her neck, sending her into an almost trance-like state.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Your parents." The Doctor reminded her. "Your mother and father, they're on the motorway."

"Are they?" she replied dreamily. "That's nice." She turned to leave. "I'm sorry, I won't keep you."

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future?" Martha asked incredulously. "Off their heads on chemicals?"

"Not if we have anythin' to say about it." Rose spoke up. "Doctor, we need to…" The rest of her sentence was replaced by a loud yelp as she was grabbed from behind.

The Doctor spun around to see her being restrained by a young man, holding a gun to her head while his female counterpart pointed a second gun at him and Martha to keep them at bay. The vendors wanting no part in the altercation quickly shut their awnings, leaving the trio to fend for themselves.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry." The man holding onto Rose said. "We just need three, that's all."

Martha was looking around frantically for anything that might help extricate Rose from their grasp, but came up with nothing. She glanced back over at The Doctor for instructions and a chill ran down her spine. The look in his eyes was almost feral and his lips were twisted into an almost predatory snarl as he remained fixated on the gun pressed to Rose's head.

"I'm warning you," he growled through gritted teeth as he took a step forward. "Let her go! If you need help, I can help; we can all help. But if you don't release her to me. There will be no place in this universe that I won't find you."

A look of panic crossed over the female kidnapper's features for a moment and then she shook her head, "I'm sorry." she said, keeping the gun trained on The Doctor as he continued to edge forward. "I'm really sorry."

Rose was trying to struggle out of the man's grip, but the weight of The Doctor's coat draped over her shoulders kept her arms bound and the length of the material kept her from being able to stomp on the man's feet. Realizing she would not be able to free herself, her eyes met The Doctor's for a brief second and saw the fear she felt reflected in their depths before a door was slammed and locked, separating them. She could still hear The Doctor's screams from the other side of the door as he attempted to break it down, while her captors dragged her along the passageway towards a large box-like vehicle.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" The young woman asked the man worriedly, glancing behind them.

"Sweetheart, we need three. It's the only way."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… He was so angry. I mean if looks could kill."

"Oh believe me; you do not want to be on his bad side." Rose told her. "But right now, you should be more worried about what M' gonna do when I get free if you don't let me go right now."

"Give her some Sleep." The man said in frustration.

"No!" Rose screamed, thrashing about in his arms. "Don't put that on me!"

"It's just Sleep Fourteen." The woman tried to reassure her as she showed her the little clear patch. "It will be ok, don't fight it."

"No! Get it away!" she screamed again. "I'm begging you don't put it on me!" Tears were streaming down Rose's face now, and the young woman looked taken aback by her reaction.

"Okay, okay." she put her hands up trying to calm her. "I won't use it if you'll agree to calm down and get in the car quietly."

Rose nodded in defeat and climbed into the backseat of what from the inside now looked like a large camper. She was not going to do anything that would jeopardize the safety of her daughter; even it meant surrendering for the time being. For now she would just have to wait for the right opportunity to present itself and allow her to escape or hope that The Doctor could find her before they got too far away.

Once they were all seated, the young man started the engine. "Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." He released the hand break and lifted up the transmitter. "This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane."

"ACCESS GRANTED." The computer responded.

"Oh, yes." he smiled and leaned over to give his partner a kiss.

Movement outside the window caught Rose's attention and she pressed her hands to the glass as she leaned forward to look out. She could see The Doctor standing against the railing of the fire escape, his face contorted in anguish. "Doctor!" she mouthed silently as the car began to rise up from the ground, knowing screaming would do no good.

"Rose!" he screamed as the car turned and sped off down the narrow passage. "Roooose!" His knuckles had turned white from how hard he was gripping onto the railing and he slumped forward, breathing heavily as the fear and anger took full reign.

"We'll get her back Doctor." Martha tried to reassure him. She placed a hand on his shoulder in attempts to offer some comfort, which he quickly shrugged off and angrily stalked back through the door leading to the alley. She knew he was upset and worried about Rose, but she also couldn't help feeling slightly offended by the way he kept blowing her off when she was only attempting to help. Sighing, she resolutely turned to follow him back inside.

They made their way back through the alley and he immediately went over to the closest vending station to them, banging on it as loudly as possible.

"Thought you'd come back." The woman said cheerfully as she opened the metal awning. "Do you want some happy, happy?"

"Those people," The Doctor growled. "Who were they? Where did they take her?"

Two other awnings opened up behind him. "They've taken her to the motorway." The male vendor told them.

"Looked like carjackers to me." The woman agreed.

"I'd give up now, darling." said the other female vendor. "You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place." The man continued. "You couldn't move." He shook his head sadly. "But they all go to the motorway in the end."

The Doctor turned back to the first woman. "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway. How do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end." she directed. "You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

He turned back to look at her then, every bit of the Oncoming Storm raging in his eyes. "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" she asked, her smile faltering.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well," His eyes narrowed as his voice took on a deeper octave. "And I will find her alive and well." He looked between the three of them. "Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!"

And on that final note, he turned and strode back down the alley towards the motorway with Martha on his heels, leaving the three vendors gaping after him in shock.

**-oOo-**

"Now you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it." The young man called to Rose over his shoulder.

"Yeah," The girl chimed in. "The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so."

As the pair continued to talk distractedly, Rose noticed one of the guns lying within reach and knew that this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Carefully she reached out and grabbed it, her hand shaking slightly as she pointed it towards her captors. "Take me back!" she demanded as the pair stopped talking and turned their attention to her. "I don't care who you are, jus' take me back to The Doctor. That's all I want and you two can go on your merry way. Jus' take me back."

"I'm sorry." The young woman shook her head. "That's not a real gun."

"Sorry if M' havin' a bit of trouble believin' you considerin' you're the one S' bein' pointed at now."

The other woman scoffed. "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."

"Unfortunately for you, I do."

The woman turned around more fully to face her now. "Look, I know we started out on the wrong foot…"

"Ya think?"

"Ok, so let's start over. What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Well, I'm Cheen," she said, pressing a hand to her chest. "And this is Milo." she gestured towards the man next to her. "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

"Jus' like that and you'll let me go?" Rose asked, lowering the gun.

Cheen nodded. "I swear! Look. Honesty patch." She pointed at a small clear circle on her neck with the word 'Honesty' printed on it.

Rose eyed the patch with a look of disdain. "That's supposed to make me believe you? You kidnapped me." she spat, making Cheen shift uncomfortably in her chair. With a sigh she pressed her fingers to her temple, rubbing lightly. The inside of the vehicle was quite warm and she was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. Shrugging out of The Doctor's coat, she laid it down on the seat behind her and turned back to her would be kidnappers to find Cheen gaping at her.

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

"Yeah." Rose looked down at her stomach, stroking it softly.

"Oh my god," she grinned. "Me too!"

"You expectin' me to congratulate you?" Rose asked bitterly.

"You're right." Cheen said quietly. "I deserve that, but I swear to you we've never done anything like this before. We're not kidnappers."

"Maybe not." Rose conceded. "But you could've jus' asked for help instead of resortin' to this." She gestured towards the gun. "And another thing, how can you be usin' that stuff when you're pregnant?" Reaching out, she pulled the honesty patch from Cheen's neck and tossed it into the bin on the floor.

"Oh," Cheen waved her hand in nonchalance. "It's perfectly safe."

"Yeah, well M' not willin' to take that chance." Rose muttered, glancing out the window, unable to see anything but a few tail lights shrouded in a dense grey mist. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're on the motorway." Milo said.

"So what's all that then, Fog?

Cheen chuckled. "Nah, that's the exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn." Milo explained. "Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town with the baby coming."

Cheen nodded in agreement before turning back towards Rose. "So do you know what you're having yet?" she asked.

Rose managed a small smile. "S' a girl."

"That's so great. We got our scan last week." Cheen said, reaching out for Milo's hand. "It's going to be a boy."

Rose looked back at the young couple who seemed so full of hope and her anger slowly abated. They may have gone about the situation the wrong way, but she couldn't fault them for wanting to make a better life for themselves and their children. "Congratulations." she told them sincerely and the couple smiled.

"This'll be as fast as we can." Milo assured her. "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles." Cheen added.

"So how long do you think it will take?" Rose asked.

Cheen calculated the math in her head before giving her response. "About six years."

"What?!" Rose shouted, grabbing onto the table next to her as she stumbled backwards in shock.

"Just in time for our kids to start school."

"No, sorry, hold on." Rose shook her head in disbelief as her anger took over once more. "M' pretty sure I heard you wrong, 'cause there is no way it takes six years to go ten miles!"

**-oOo-**

Using his sonic on the lock, The Doctor quickly gained them access to the motorway. Pushing open the large metal door he and Martha stepped out onto a small balcony and into what looked like thick grey mist.

"Oh my god, what is this stuff?" Martha asked, waving a hand in front of her face as she began to cough.

"Exhaust fumes." he replied, attempting to bury his nose into the sleeve of his suit jacket as he stared out at the endless number of stationary cars lining the motorway. Within seconds the amount of smog in the air was even too much for his respiratory bypass and he began coughing just as violently as Martha.

Across from them, the door to one of the cars slid open and a man dressed in a WW2 flying jacket appeared, wearing a helmet, goggles and a large white scarf across his nose and mouth.

"Hey! You daft little street struts." he shouted at the pair in a thick Irish accent. "What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

The Doctor glanced over at Martha who shrugged as she continued to cough and then gestured for her to get into the vehicle. Moving across the small lay-by, Martha quickly hopped into the car with The Doctor following after her; both gasping for breath once the door was closed.

"Did you ever see the like?" The man shook his head as a dark haired woman came over to offer them oxygen masks."

"Here you go." she said as she helped place them over their heads.

"Just standing there, breathing it in." The man continued incredulously as he removed the coverings from his face, causing Martha's eyes to widen in shock. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up." The dark haired woman laughed.

"A fifty foot head!" he insisted. "Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it." She crossed her arms. "That's disgusting."

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving." she told him, ignoring the question.

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." he said, releasing the parking break.

The car shuddered slightly as he put it into drive and Martha took the opportunity to pull the oxygen mask from her face and whisper to The Doctor. "He's a cat."

"Don't stare." he chided as he removed his own mask from his face.

The car moved a couple of feet before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Twenty yards." The half human/half cat man announced, pulling back up on the parking break. "We're having a good day. And who might you two be?" he asked turning back to their guests. "Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Sorry," The Doctor extended his hand to their rescuer. "Thanks for the help. I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones."

"Soon to be Doctor." Martha smiled, extending her hand as well.

"Ah lovely, medical personnel! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you." Valerie said shaking their hands.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan pointed towards the large curtain at their backs.

The Doctor reached up and slowly drew back the material, revealing a small basket containing about five kittens.

"Aww." Martha gushed, forgetting about the strangeness of the situation for the time being and instead focusing on how adorable the kittens were.

"May I hold one?" Martha asked and Valerie nodded with a smile. Reaching down, she picked up a black and brown kitten with white paws, cooing as she cuddled it.

"Hello." The Doctor murmured softly as he stroked the kitten's head. "How old are they?"

Valerie gazed upon her children fondly. "Just two months."

"Poor little souls." Brannigan shook his head sadly. "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

"You mean they were born in here?" Martha asked in astonishment.

Valerie nodded. "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor said, now looking as equally surprised.

Brannigan scoffed. "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Feels like twelve years to me."

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me." Brannigan teased as he leaned over to tickle his wife until she playfully batted him away.

"Twelve years?" The Doctor looked between them, still trying to wrap his mind around that timeframe. "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor asked in disbelief as Martha simultaneously shouted "That's all?"

Brannigan raised an eyebrow and leaned towards his wife. "I think they're a bit slow." he spoke out the side of his mouth.

"Where are you two from anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Never mind that." The Doctor waved off the question. "I've got to get out. Martha, we need to get back to the TARDIS." He pulled open the door and was hit with a wave of exhaust, sending him into a coughing fit.

Martha quickly closed the door and seeing the confused looks on the couple's faces attempted to explain. "Our friend is in one of these cars. She was taken hostage and we need to find her. "

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late to get out." Brannigan informed them. "We've passed the lay-by. You're both just passengers now."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked, breathing heavily.

"Oooh, six months."

**-oOo-**

Milo continued the car's descent into the lower levels of traffic as Rose stared out the window. After finding out she could possibly be separated from The Doctor for six years while having to deliver her baby in a camper amongst strangers instead of her family, she promptly had a panic attack. The attack lasted for about five minutes, in which four and a half of those were spent breathing into a paper bag Cheen had found. Once she had gotten herself under control she had opted for sitting quietly with her face pressed against the window, praying for The Doctor to find her as soon as possible.

"How many cars do ya' think are out there?" she wondered aloud, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't think anyone knows." Cheen held up a package of what looked like rice cakes. "Here we go. Hungry?"

Rose shook her head. "No thanks. So jus' how far down is this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam." Milo said over his shoulder. "But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"Great." Rose replied slowly, unimpressed. "And how exactly are we s'pose to live inside this thing for six years? I mean, S' tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up." Cheen said, gesturing towards the crates in the back. "Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

Rose grimaced at the implications of that statement, thankful that she had rejected Cheen's offer of dinner.

A pinging sound drew their attention to the monitor. "CAR SIGN IN." The computer stated.

"Oh, another gap. This is brilliant." Milo announced excitedly as he picked up the transmitter and began speaking into it. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much."

"PLEASE DRIVE SAFELY." The computer responded as they moved down to the next level.

**-oOo-**

Martha sat quietly with the kitten still in her lap as she watched The Doctor attempt to hack into the communications system with his sonic screwdriver, growing more and more agitated by the second.

"I need to talk to the police!" he yelled into the transmitter.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CALL." The computer stated. "YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED ON HOLD."

"But you're the police." he argued, receiving the same automated response as before. Sighing in frustration, he threw the transmitter down and walked back towards the front of the camper. "Is there anyone else?" he inquired. "I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said; a slight mocking tone to his voice.

The Doctor chose to ignore the irony of that statement. "I've got to find Rose." he insisted irritably, running a hand through his hair.

"You can't make outside calls." Valerie interjected. "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" Martha asked, coming up behind The Doctor. "Can you contact other cars directly?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah." Brannigan nodded. "Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list." He began scrolling through the contacts on his computer screen. "Now, let's see. Who's nearby?" The screen popped up an image of two elderly women standing side by side. "Ah, the Cassini sisters!" Tapping the button for their car number he picked up the transmitter. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan." said a woman's voice. "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters." he tutted. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters." The woman replied. "May and I are married."

"Ooo, stop that modern talk Alice. I'm an old-fashioned cat." he teased. "Now, I've got a couple of hitchhikers here that call themselves…"

The Doctor's impatience quickly got the better of him as he snatched the transmitter from Brannigan, cutting him off. "Hello, sorry to interrupt." he told the woman on the other end of the line. "I'm The Doctor, and I'm looking for someone called Rose Tyler. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute." A second woman's voice called out. "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

The Doctor glanced over at Brannigan. "Where were we?"

"Pharmacy Town."

"Pharmacy Town." The Doctor repeated. "About twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look." she said.

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter, right May?" Alice chuckled.

The line went silent for a few moments before May spoke up again. "In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor pressed.

"All in good time." she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, she was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane." May confirmed. "That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor turned back to Brannigan. "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if they're designated fast lane." he remonstrated. "It's a different class."

"You could try the police." May suggested.

"Yeah, did that. They put me on hold." The Doctor replied.

"You'll have to keep trying." Alice persisted. "There's no one else."

"Thank you." he told the two women, before handing the transmitter back to Brannigan. Sighing, he ran hand through his hair and pulled his sonic back out of his pocket, heading back towards the opposite end of the camper to try contacting the police again. As he passed by Martha she offered him a reassuring smile but even though he knew she meant well nothing was going to make him feel better until Rose was safely back in his arms.

**-oOo-**

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." Milo crowed triumphantly as they continued their journey towards the fast lane.

As Rose continued to stare out the window at the stationary traffic, she heard a low growling sound. "What was that?" she asked, pressing closer to the window and looking downwards. "It sounds like S' comin' from below."

"It's that noise, isn't it?" Cheen asked Milo. "It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true."

"What stories?" Rose turned to face her.

"It's the sound of the air vents." Milo contended. "That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"No, but the stories are much better." Cheen said, her eyes alight with fervor as she scooted forward in her seat. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." The growling sound came again as though to add further foreboding to her statement.

"But like I said," Milo reiterated. "Air vents." He adjusted their speed as they began to descend again. "Going down to the next layer."

"Well, from up here, it doesn't really look like the air vents are working." Rose pointed out. "Does it?"

"No." Cheen agreed.

"So then S' gotta be somethin' else. And whatever it is, it doesn't sound very friendly"

"Nah." Milo disagreed, clearly blowing off her concerns. "Kid stuff." He picked up the transmitter again. "Car four six five diamond six, on descent."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was beyond frustrated now and at the moment Martha couldn't even come up with a word that would give description to his demeanor. He was pacing back and forth rapidly in the small confines of the camper, wide-eyed and muttering to himself. His hair stood out at odd angles from the way he kept running his hands through it and tugging on the strands and she was pretty sure if she didn't find a way to calm him down soon he was going to end up either bald or the friction his feet were generating on the carpeted floor was going to set the camper on fire. As she was weighing her options, he finally came to an abrupt halt, stalking back towards the driver's area and gripping onto the backs of the chairs so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"We've got to go to the fast lane." he told them. "Take me down."

Brannigan scoffed. "Not in a million years."

"You've got three passengers." The Doctor pointed out.

Brannigan shook his head. "I'm still not going."

"She doesn't belong on this planet, she belongs with me. I brought her here and it's my fault she's in trouble because I didn't protect her like I promised. I'm asking you Brannigan," he pleaded. "Take me down."

"That's a no!" Valerie snapped. "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not?" he asked, an uneasy feeling coming over him. "What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it." She crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, we do". Brannigan nodded.

Martha, seeing The Doctor's struggle to remain rationally calm with their hosts decided to pose her own question. "For how long?"

"Till the journey's end." Brannigan replied firmly. His tone indicating no room for discussion.

The Doctor glared down at him for a moment before snatching the transmitter from the dash. "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor again. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first." Alice said. "It's been twenty three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

There was a moment of silence and then May answered instead. "I'm not sure."

**"**Look at your notes." The Doctor instructed her. "Any police?"

**"**Not as such."

"An ambulance maybe?" he continued. "Rescue service? Anything official ever?"

"I can't keep a note of everything." she stammered, sounding somewhat uneasy.

**"**What if there's no one out there?" he replied ominously.

Brannigan quickly yanked the transmitter from his hands. "Stop it." he hissed. "The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

The Doctor's eyes grew cold and he lowered his voice menacingly. "Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

Brannigan shook his head. "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New, New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever?"

"Doctor, that's not going to help get Rose back." Martha chided. "All you're doing is scaring them."

"What if there's nothing?" he continued, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. "Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

"Shut up!" Valerie screamed, putting her hands over her ears. "Just shut up!"

The monitor suddenly kicked on with a buzzing of static, startling everyone before changing over to an image of a young woman at a news desk. "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned." Brannigan said quietly, but with conviction. "Not while we have each other." He glanced over at Valerie, who gave him a soft smile.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads." Sally continued. "We're so sorry. Drive safe."

A soft melody started to play as Brannigan and Valerie began singing along. Martha soon joined in as well, the powerful hymn seeming to have overwhelmed her as a lone tear ran down her face. The Doctor watched them silently for a few moments, but when he saw Brannigan reach for Valerie's hand something inside him snapped. With his teeth bared he turned and stalked towards the back of the camper, pulling the curtain shut behind him.

**-oOo-**

Rose remained silent throughout the song, refusing to let herself break down. It had been exceptionally moving but she kept telling herself that crying wouldn't help the situation and it would only make her feel like she was allowing herself to give up. Shortly after the hymn had ended they were granted access to the fast lane but upon reaching that level Milo and Cheen began to realize that all of their plans and efforts to get there had been for nothing.

"Try again." Cheen said impatiently.

Milo reached out and tapped the button on the screen labeled Exit 1.

"BROOKLYN TURNOFF ONE, CLOSED." The Computer stated.

"Try the next one." she urged.

He tapped Exit 2 and the computer again denied them access. "BROOKLYN TURNOFF TWO, CLOSED."

Cheen looked over at him worriedly. "What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open." he told her as they heard the growling sound again and the car shuddered.

"You still want to blame that noise on the air vents?" Rose asked, sarcastically.

Milo looked slightly annoyed. "What else could it be?" he said as the car began to shake again.

Cheen gripped onto the sides of her seat, looking around frantically. "What the hell is that?"

"It's just the hydraulics." Milo told her, trying to offer reassurance although he looked like he didn't believe it himself.

"Actually, it sounds like S' alive." Rose argued.

Milo shook his head. "It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that."

The radio emitted a loud wave of feedback and then a frantic sounding female voice came through. "Calling Car four six five diamond six! Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six!"

Milo picked up the transmitter and brought it to his lips. "This is Car four six five diamond six." he said. "Who's that? Where are you?"

"The name's Javit. I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed." she replied. "Go back up."

"We can't. We'll just go round."

"Don't you understand?" she said, her voice breaking. "They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?" The car shook again as the growling grew louder.

"That's the air vents." Milo argued.

"Jehovah, what are you, some stupid kid?" she chastised him. "Get out of here!" Her order was followed by a loud crashing noise and several screams.

"What was that?" Milo asked, slightly panicking now as the growling grew louder.

"I can't move!" Javit sounded terrified. "They've got us!"

"But what's happening?" he asked again. "What's got you? What is it?"

"Just drive, you idiots!" she screamed back. "Get out of here!" There was another loud banging noise; several more screams and then the line went dead.

**"**Can you hear me?" Milo shouted into the transmitter. "Hello?"

Rose grabbed the device out of his hand and tossed it onto the dash. "Jus' drive! Do what she said and get us the hell out of here!"

"But where?"

"Doesn't matter where." she told him. "Jus' go straight ahead. And fast!"

"What is it?" Cheen whimpered. "What's out there?"

"I don't know." Rose shook her head. "But if we don't get out of here, we're next."

**-oOo-**

Martha stood quietly; arms crossed as she observed The Doctor attempting to deliberate with himself. After he had stalked off during the hymn she thought it would be better to give him a few minutes alone to calm down before she tried talking to him. However, when she made her way to the back of the camper instead of the frantic, angry pacing she had been expecting, she had instead found him sitting on the edge of the bed, brows furrowed in concentration and staring off into space. Looking down at the time on her phone she realized he hadn't moved from that position in over five minutes. She rubbed her temple and sighed deciding enough was enough but as she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off.

"If they won't take me, I'll go down on my own." he said firmly as he looked up at her, eyes daring her to argue.

Martha put her hands on her hips. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"By finding my own way." he stood up and brushed past her, pulling his sonic from his pocket. "I usually do."

Pushing back the separation curtain and walking over to the area just behind the driver and passenger seats he stooped down and began to sonic open the trapdoor in the floorboard.

"CAPSULE OPEN." The computer stated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked as he spun his chair around.

"I can't make you go down there, but I'm going after Rose." Standing up he turned to Martha and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to stay here. You'll be safe with them."

Looking into his eyes, she could see his unwavering conviction and knew nothing anyone said was going to deter him. So reaching up, she took his hands in her own and gave him a soft smile. "Go get her."

The Doctor returned her smile, accompanied with a slight nod and then knelt back down next to the trapdoor calculating the distance between the car they were in and the one that had just pulled up below.

Valerie's eyes widened in disbelief. "But you can't jump."

"If it's any consolation Valerie," he looked up at her. "Right now, I'm having kittens."

"This Rose, she must mean an awful lot to you." Brannigan observed.

"More than anything in the universe." The Doctor glanced down at the couple's joined hands for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "And I'm going to get her back." he said with a confident smile as he lowered his legs into the hole in the floor. "Bye then."

The trio watched as he dropped down onto the roof of the car below and began sonicing open the top hatch.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie blurted out.

"Oh yeah, he's absolutely barmy." Martha agreed with a grin.

Brannigan chuckled. "That and a bit magnificent!"

**-oOo-**

"CAPSULE OPEN." The computer stated as The Doctor lifted the roof hatch and dropped down into the vehicle.

"Who the hell are you?"

Getting to his feet, he saw an Albino gentleman staring at him in awe. "Hello. Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" he asked as he began to sonic the trapdoor on the floor.

"Well," The man shrugged. "Not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

The computer signaled the latch's release and The Doctor began lowering himself through the opening. "Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" When he landed on the next car, he repeated the process, borrowing a bandana from the two young Asian women inside and tying it around his face to help with the intensity of the fumes. "Not my color, but thank you very much." he said with a wink as he dropped through the floor.

He continued his descent downwards; car by car, even passing through one housing a couple of nudists, which he was positive Jack would have enjoyed. Dropping into what he was sure would be the last car leading to his final destination, he ripped the bandana from his face, wiping away the sweat on his brow and wheezing heavily.

"Excuse me, is that legal?"

The Doctor looked up to see a man in a bowler hat and dark pinstriped suit staring back at him curiously.

"Sorry," The Doctor coughed. "Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever." He shook his head to clear it. "Have you got any water?"

"Certainly." The man picked up a small plastic cone and proceeded to fill it with water from a nearby cooler. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners." he said handing the drink to The Doctor.

"Is this the last layer?" he asked, downing the water in one sip.

"We're right at the bottom." The man confirmed. "Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

"There's only two of us. You need three to go down."

"Couldn't we just cheat?" The Doctor whined exasperatedly.

"Well, I'd love to," The man confessed. "But it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, then excuse me." He spun around and headed for the trapdoor.

"You can't jump." The man said incredulously. "It's a thousand feet down."

"Not jumping, I just want to look." The Doctor reassured him as a low growl resonated from below. "What's that noise?"

"I…" The man swallowed roughly. "I try not to think about it."

The Doctor continued to wave the fumes away from his face as he stared down into the murky clouds of exhaust below. "What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." He stood up abruptly and ran over towards the computer screen, using his sonic to try to bypass the main system. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system; give us a bit of a breeze." Pulling out the monitor, he started working on the wiring underneath. After a few seconds, he switched off the sonic, beaming proudly. "That's it!" He stood up and walked back over the trap door. "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

The other man moved over to join him, leaning over the opening and peering down into the thick fog. "What are those shapes?"

"They're alive." The Doctor uttered as the mist began to slowly dissipate, allowing them to see what was responsible for the growling noises coming from below. The giant crab-like creatures scuttled across the bottom surface extending their claws as far as they could reach in attempts to capture the cars hovering above them.

"What the hell are they?" The man asked in alarm.

The Doctor let out a shuddering breath. "Macra."

**-oOo-**

The car was shaking violently as it was batted around from all directions and Rose had to hold onto the seat to keep herself upright.

"Go faster!" Cheen screamed, slightly hysterical.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo yelled back, trying to maneuver the car through the sea of claws reaching for them. He tapped on the computer screen once more, but he was again met with the response, "NO ACCESS ABOVE."

"But this is an emergency!" he shouted into the transmitter.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CALL." The system responded. "YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED ON HOLD."

"Turn everythin' off." Rose demanded

Milo looked back at her in "You've got to be joking."

"M' tellin' you, with all that fog out there they won't be able to see us?"

"So…?" he prompted.

"So turn everythin' off. The lights, the engine, all of it. If they can't hear or see us, they won't be able to attack."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Would you rather continue playin' frogger and hope for the best?" she shot back.

Milo shook his head in frustration and cut the power. The engines immediately shut off along with the lights, sending them into complete darkness and all at once, the shaking subsided.

Cheen took several shuddering breaths as they listened to the resounding silence that now filled the air and closed her eyes in relief. "They've stopped."

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo retorted.

Cheen gave Milo an exasperated look and then turned back to Rose. "How did you think of that?"

"Well, those things down there kinda look like crabs and I know that their vision isn't as good when there's no movement, so I took a shot." she shrugged. "Beyond that, I have no clue on how to proceed."

"Well, you'd better think of something," Milo told her. "Because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." Cheen's face paled at the implications of his statement as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked quietly.

"Eight minutes, maximum." he replied.

Rose took a deep breath and lowered herself onto the floor. _'Oh Doctor, where are you?'_

**-oOo-**

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy." The Doctor was explaining. "Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

The other man scoffed. "They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

"Weell, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and looking for a sustainable meal."

A loud thumping on the roof drew both men's attention upwards.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness sake!" The man grumbled as a robed figure dropped through the opening.

"I've invented a sport." The Doctor quipped, standing up to greet the newcomer.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." The feline grinned.

"No guns." The owner of the car demanded. "I'm not having guns."

"I only brought this in case of pirates." she assured him before turning back to the Time Lord. "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

His brows furrowed in confusion as he took in her sky blue dress and habit. "Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all." she smiled shyly. "Time has been less kind to me."

After a few seconds, a look of recognition passed over his features. "Novice Hame!" he exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug but then just as quickly pushed her away. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere." he said firmly. "Rose is stuck down there and I need to find her. Not to mention you've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra!"

"You've got to come with me right now." Novice Hame demanded.

"No, no, no, you're coming with me." he nodded towards the other man who was staring at them wide eyed. "We've got three passengers now."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Grabbing hold of his wrist, she activated the bracelet on her arm. "Transport."

As The Doctor registered what she was doing, he quickly attempted to yank his arm away. "Don't you dare!" he shouted. "Don't you dare!" His eyes were filled with a blinding blue light and the next thing he knew, he was lying face down on a hard cement floor. "Oh, rough teleport." he groaned as he pushed himself up. When he got to his feet, he saw Novice Hame doing the same a few meters away. "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Rose." he told her angrily.

"I only had the power for one trip."

"Then get some more!" he growled before taking in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city." she informed him.

"Good." He turned back to her, his anger now reaching a boiling point. "Because you can tell the Senate of New, New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now." she argued as she activated her bracelet once more to restore the power. "May the goddess Santori bless them." As the lights flickered on, they illuminated the skeletal remains that lined the rows of seats above. What once housed a powerful governing branch was now a tomb. "They died, Doctor." she said mournfully. "The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" he asked as he took in the grisly scene.

"Twenty-four years."

"All of them?" he said, awestruck. "Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." She leaned down and removed the offending patch from one of the skeletons. "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat." His head shot up in surprise at the timeframe and she nodded in affirmation. "There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." The Doctor said in realization.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

The Doctor's brows furrowed. "Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

"_Doctor_."

The Doctor looked around in bewilderment trying to ascertain where the voice was coming from and then he saw him. "The Face of Boe!" he called out, jogging across the room to greet his old friend.

"_I knew you would come." _he said softly.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Novice Hame bowed her head as she stepped up behind him.

Crouching down next to the tank, The Doctor pressed his hand against the glass. "Old friend, what happened to you?"

Boe's eyes drooped slightly as he responded._ "__Failing." _

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke." she explained. "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them." The Doctor smiled sadly as he patted the glass.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there." he glanced back at her. "You could have called for help."

She shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years." he murmured as he stood up, coming to realize the hell they had put themselves through in order to protect the remainder of the population.

Novice Hame lowered her head, looking down at the floor. "We had no choice."

"Yes, you did." he said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_"__Save them, Doctor." _Boe implored him as he drew in a ragged breath. _"Save them." _

**-oOo-**

The heat in the car continued to rise making the trio sweat profusely and Rose's chest began to feel heavy from the lack of oxygen, almost reminiscent of when she had to give The Doctor CPR on the moon.

"How much air's left?" Cheen inquired.

Milo looked up at the screen and winced. "Two minutes."

"The Doctor will come for me. You jus' wait. He'll get us out of here."

"Rose," Milo shook his head in disagreement. "No one's coming."

Rose glared at him, but held her tongue.

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen offered. "Are you two married?"

"No." Rose snorted softly. "No we're not married."

"But you want to be." Cheen pressed. "I can tell." Rose blushed and looked away. "I never even asked." the woman continued. "Where's home?"

"He's my home. We jus' sort a' travel all over."

"So um, who is he exactly, this Doctor of yours?" Milo asked.

Rose smiled to herself for a moment. How could she possibly put into words everything that he was and everything that he meant to her? He was life and love and home. A beacon in the dark, a terrifyingly beautiful force, a savior, who touched the lives of everyone they met. And with that thought she looked up into his eyes and said with conviction, "Hope."

"And you really believe he can save us?" Cheen said skeptically.

"You jus' wait, 'cause you haven't seen the things he can do." Rose replied firmly. "Trust me. You lot may have your faith and your songs and your hymns, but I've got the Doctor. He's my light in the darkness and I will trust him to the ends of the earth."

"Right." Milo said as he began turning the systems back on with renewed confidence from Rose's speech.

"SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE." The Computer stated as he held his hand out to the blonde and she shook it firmly.

"Good luck." he told her.

Rose smiled. "And you."

Blowing out a deep breath, Milo grasped hold of the wheel and slammed his foot down on the gas.

**-oOo-**

**"**Car four six five diamond six. It still registers!" The Doctor exclaimed happily as he watched the monitor. "That's where Rose is. Novice Hame," he called out, pointing to a lever as she ran over. "Hold that in place." He grabbed a large bundle of cable from the floor, checking to make sure it was connected. "Think, think, think, think." he muttered. "Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

"I don't think there's enough power." Novice Hame called to him over her shoulder.

"Oh, you've got power." he assured her. "You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch." He turned back towards her and pointed at the control panels. "Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"This!" he shouted, yanking down on a giant lever. At the moment the switch was flipped, all of the monitors went out and the sound of the generator powering down filled the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." he yelled, running his hands through his hair. Pulling out his sonic, he ran over to the control box and scanned it. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

_"__Doctor." _Boe said quietly.

"Yeah, hold on, not now." he replied, waving him off.

_"__Always so damn difficult."_ Boe sighed and rolled his eyes before blowing out a heavy breath that immediately reactivated the computers.

The Doctor's jaw went slack and as he turned back to face Boe he grinned, leaping to his feet. "Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." He flipped the lever once more, opening the roof to the motorway. "The open road. Ha!" Flipping a few more switches, he boosted the transmission feed and then picked up a large microphone. "I'm looking for Thomas Kincade Brannigan. Come in Brannigan." The monitor in front of him scrambled and was replaced with an image of Brannigan, Valerie and Martha all staring back at him.

"Doctor is that really you?" Brannigan asked in astonishment.

"It's really me. Good to see you again sir and I appreciate you looking after Martha for me." He gave her a little wave and she returned it with a wide smile. "Now, if you could please direct your attention up above." He flipped one last lever and the roof over the motorway parted, allowing the sunlight to stream through.

"Oh, Brannigan, it's the sun!" Valerie gasped.

"By all the cats in the kingdom!" Brannigan's mouth gaped open in awe as he looked into the sky above. "He's a magician."

"That he is." Martha agreed.

The Doctor was soon broadcasting on all wavelengths, reaching out to every car. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor and this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."

"Are you serious?" Brannigan asked the image on the screen.

"He's always serious." Martha replied for him. "Now go on, you heard him. Drive up."

"I've opened the roof of the motorway." The Doctor continued. "Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

The monitor switched over to static and another voice came through. "Doctor?"

"Rose?"

"S' me!" she confirmed, her voice wavering slightly. "M' here."

"Rose, drive up! Get them to drive up."

A male voice came through next. "We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!"

"Jus' do as he says and go up!" Rose responded to the man sharply. "I told you he'd come through!"

"You've got access above." The Doctor told them. "Now go! Brannigan, you still there?"

"Did I tell you, Doctor?" The cat replied. "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah!"

The Doctor chuckled. "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New, New York, and it's yours. And if you wouldn't mind dropping of Miss Martha Jones on your way, I'd appreciate it."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir."

"And Car four six five diamond six," The Doctor continued. "I've sent you a flight path as well. Come to the Senate. I'll be waiting for you, Rose Tyler."

"You couldn't keep me away." he heard Rose reply.

"Doctor!" Novice Hame cried out.

Spinning around, he saw a large crack spreading across the front of Boe's tank. Within seconds the crack splintered out in every direction and the glass shattered, scattering the shards across the floor.

**-oOo-**

When Rose entered the main room of the senate, she covered her mouth in shock at the numerous skeletal remains that lined the seats.

"Rose!"

Rose turned around to see Martha rushing towards her and she smiled and threw open her arms.

"Oh thank god." Martha murmured before pulling back from the hug to give Rose a once over. "Are you alright?"

"M' fine." Rose nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened here?" she asked, looking around in disbelief.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know."

They walked through another doorway and Rose could see The Doctor's profile crouched down towards the back of the room. "Doctor?" she called out.

"Rose!" he breathed out in relief as he leapt to his feet, rushing over to greet her.

Within seconds, he had swept her up in his arms and she buried her face against his neck. He held onto her tightly, swinging her around once before setting her back down and crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." he whispered against her lips.

"Me too." she said kissing him once more, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. As she opened her eyes again, she rested her chin on his shoulder and gasped at the scene before her. "Oh my god, Boe!" Rose released The Doctor and ran towards their old friend, careful to avoid the shattered glass shards littering the ground from the tank that once housed the telepathic head.

"_Hello stranger_." she heard his voice greet her telepathically. "_Oh, how I've missed you._"

"Oh, Boe." She reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek. "What happened?"

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Novice Hame replied sadly.

"No," Rose shook her head, looking back at Boe. "You can't die."

"She's right." The Doctor said, crouching down next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"_My friends_, _it's good to breathe the air once more_." Boe said in a tired voice as he struggled to remain conscious.

The Doctor looked back over his shoulder at Martha. She was still standing in the same spot she had been when they came in, not wanting to interrupt the seemingly personal moment. "It's alright Martha. Come say hello." he said softly, motioning her over with a tilt of his head.

She approached slowly, giving the large face a timid smile and then she gasped as she heard a voice in her head. When she saw the couple looking back at her she shook her head. "I heard him talking to me but he didn't…his mouth didn't move, but I heard him."

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked.

"He said…" she trailed off, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "He um, complimented me."

Rose giggled softly. "He's telepathic. S' how he communicates."

"Who is he?" Martha asked curiously.

"It's the Face of Boe." The Doctor told her. "But beyond that, I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right?" he smiled at his oldest friend. "And you're not about to give up now."

"_Everything has its time. You know that old friend, better than most_."

"The legend says more." Novice Hame cut in.

"Don't." The Doctor interrupted, shaking his head. "There's no need for that."

Ignoring his protest, she continued. "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler."

"Yeah, but not yet." He gave her a pointed look before turning back to Boe. "Who needs secrets, eh?"

_"__I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you were once the last of yours, Doctor._" Boe's gaze drifted towards Rose for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock but she remained silent.

"That's why we have to survive." The Doctor pleaded, oblivious to her reaction. "Don't go."

_"__I must. But know this, Time Lord." _He looked directly into The Doctor's eyes as his final words were spoken aloud. "You are not alone."

Taking one last breath, Boe's eyes fluttered shut and did not open again. Martha wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head as Novice Hame began to weep silently. Rose reached out to softly stroke Boe's cheek one last time before turning and burying her face in The Doctor's chest to muffle her own sobs as he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently.

They all sat in silence for a few moments before Novice Hame politely dismissed them so that she could proceed with the final arrangements in accordance with Boe's wishes and with a tearful farewell, the trio made their way back to Pharmacy Town.

"All closed down." The Doctor remarked as they walked along the alleyway looking at the closed signs posted over the empty vending carts. Wandering over, he poked his head inside one of the carts for confirmation.

"Happy?" Martha teased.

"Happy, happy." he grinned as he rejoined them. "New, New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge." he chuckled, playfully bumping Rose's shoulder with his own before taking her hand. "Come on, time we were off."

Rose had been deep in thought ever since they left the senate. Boe's death had seemed to affect her quite significantly but he decided not to push the subject, figuring she would talk to him when she needed to.

"What do you think Boe meant when he said you're not alone?" Rose finally spoke up as they approached the TARDIS. "Do you think he meant the baby?"

"I dunno. Could be." He stopped and pulled her into his arms, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Or maybe he just meant you." As he leaned in to kiss her a soft melody filled the air.

"What is that?" Martha said, looking around for the source.

"S' the city." Rose smiled softly. "They're singin'."

"They've got a lot to be thankful for today." The Doctor said, nuzzling her nose with his own. "After being lost in the dark for so long, now they have a chance to live proper lives and make the city what it once was."

"Speaking of," Rose gave him a teasing grin as she seemed to come back to herself. "Second time we've been here now and we still didn't get to see any sights."

"Yeah," The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Have I told you how sorry I am about that?"

"Mmm," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But maybe you could also show me how much later, yeah?" she whispered seductively as she pressed her lips to his.

Pulling back, he nuzzled her nose with his own again. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy making it up to you Rose Tyler." he grinned. "But first, I have a little peace offering." He looked over at Martha who was leaning up against the TARDIS, studying her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the universe. "For both of you." Martha's head shot up and her eyes met his. "Just one more trip to make up for this fiasco."

"Really?" Martha asked, voice filled with hope.

"Really." he nodded, releasing Rose to pull out his key and walking over to unlock the doors.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked, coming up behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Weell, New, New York is great and all but," he raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile. "Nothing beats the original."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: New York State of Mind - Title and Lyrics from Billy Joel (one of my favorite artists of all time)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – New York State of Mind**

"Ah, now this is more like it." The Doctor said cheerfully as they stepped out into the bright sunshine under a clear blue sky. "Smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely!" he exclaimed before gesturing behind them. "Rose, Martha, have you met my friend?"

"Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty!" Martha cried out in awe.

Rose exhaled softly, a look of wonderment passing over her features. "She's beautiful."

"Gateway to the New World." The Doctor said stepping up beside her. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." He held out his hand to Rose, wiggling his fingers and when she took it he grinned and began to pull her towards the New York Harbor.

"Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood." he crooned as they walked along, making Rose giggle. "Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood." He gently spun her around and into his arms, hands splayed against her back. "But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line…" Rose's grin widened as she sang the next lyrics with him. "I'm in a New York state of mind." They heard Martha chuckle and then they too began laughing. "Ah, good ol' Billy Joel." The Doctor said, swinging his and Rose's hands between them as they began to walk again.

"This is so brilliant." Martha gushed, keeping pace on his opposite side. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one."

"Well, there's the genuine article." He stopped and pointed across the harbor. "So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

Rose laughed and playfully bumped his shoulder with her own. "So what year is this anyway? 'Cause the Empire State Buildin's not even finished yet."

"Work in progress." he mused with a tilt of his head. "Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history that makes the date somewhere around…"

"November first 1930." Martha stated.

He turned to her raising a quizzical eyebrow. "How did you…?"

"Found this." she grinned, handing him a newspaper she had retrieved from a nearby bench. "Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now." She was practically bouncing up and down with eagerness. "Come on then, you two. Where do you want to go first?" At the sound of their silence, she turned to see them deeply engrossed in the newspaper.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens." Rose read aloud.

"What's Hooverville?" Martha asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the headline.

"S' a sort a makeshift camp for the homeless." she remarked. "But it says here that a lot of the people are goin' missin'."

"Missing how?" Martha questioned.

"Doesn't really say. The story jus' mentions that people are disappearin' under mysterious circumstances and no one knows why. Not that it seems like they're really lookin' into it, but the cases are all unsolved." Rose glanced up at The Doctor who was grinning and wagging his eyebrows. "Oh no," she shook her head. "I know that look."

"What? Martha looked between the pair. "What is it?"

Rose sighed. "M' afraid we're about be detoured."

**-oOo-**

The trees in Central Park were adorned in beautiful shades of bright oranges and yellows signaling the arrival of fall. Rose zipped up her jacket and tucked herself against The Doctor's side for warmth as they walked along, the layer of fallen leaves coating the sidewalk crunching beneath their feet.

"Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago." The Doctor lectured as he tightened his grip around her waist. "Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..."

"The Wall Street Crash of 1929." Rose finished.

"Yeah." He smiled proudly at her before continuing. "Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park."

"What, they actually live in the park?" Martha asked in surprise. "In the middle of the city?"

He nodded, his voice softening. "Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

Martha furrowed her brows in confusion. "So, why doesn't the government step in and help?"

"They didn't feel it was their problem." Rose said in disgust. "S' one of the reasons they named these places Hooverville. S' named for the president since many believed he was responsible. Not to mention his ideals of it being up to the people to help themselves." She shook her head sadly. "A lot of people had to rely on charities for food and shelter, but many of them starved to death anyway."

As the trio approached the small shanty town they could hear raised voices. Two men seemed to be in the middle of a brawl, while several others were attempting to break it up.

"You thieving lowlife!" One of the men screamed, punching the other man in the jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I didn't touch it!" The second man protested as he was pulled from the ground only to be pummeled again.

The fight began to draw further attention and soon the flap was pulled back from one of the nearby tents and a dark skinned, middle-aged man emerged, placing a brown wide brimmed hat on his head as he moved over to break it up. "Cut that out!" he demanded, pushing them apart. "Cut that out right now!"

"He stole my bread!" The first man accused.

"That's enough!" He turned to the second man. "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy." His response caused the first man to lunge again, but before he could reach him, the older gentleman pushed them apart once more.

"That's enough!" he repeated, turning back to the second man and giving him a stern look. "Now, think real careful before you lie to me."

"I'm starving, Solomon." The man hung his head dejectedly as he removed a loaf of bread from inside his coat.

"We're all starving." Solomon told him as he took the bread and broke it in half. "We all got families somewhere." He handed each man a half of the loaf. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." The two men nodded an apology to one another and then went their separate ways.

"I guess he's the one to talk to, yeah?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Come on." He squeezed her hand affectionately as he pulled her along. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here?" he asked as they approached the weary gentleman.

Solomon eyed the trio suspiciously. "And uh, who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor." Rose spoke up. "M' Rose and this is Martha."

"A doctor, huh?" Solomon looked slightly impressed. "Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Martha asked, looking around.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving." He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "So you're welcome, all three of you. But tell me Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." He walked over to where they could see a view of the Empire State Building through the tree line. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

For once The Doctor didn't have a legitimate answer and the look of pity that laced his features seemed to have an adverse effect on Solomon who just shook his head and began to walk away. Rose looked up at The Doctor, handing him the paper and nodded towards Solomon in a silent gesture to follow him.

"So, men are going missing." The Doctor held up the newspaper article as they caught up to him. "Is this true?"

"It's true all right." Solomon took the paper and motioned for them to follow him into his tent.

**"**But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked, pausing just outside the flap. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"Come on in." Solomon beckoned again, sitting down on the bed and perusing the article. "This is different."

Martha sat down on a crate opposite him. "In what way?"

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air."

"And you're sure they're bein' taken?" Rose asked as she sat down beside him.

"When you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got." he replied firmly. "Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Martha nodded in understanding. "Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that." Solomon snorted softly. "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

"Solomon!" A young man in his late teens to early twenties shouted as he poked his head into the tent and then paused when he saw that the older man had company.

"What is it Frank?"

Clearing his throat, Frank began again; keeping his voice at a more normal level. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

Solomon quickly stood up and followed the young man out of the tent. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a quizzical look and then the trio headed out after him where there were three men dressed in business suits and fedoras standing on crates in the center of a growing crowd.

"Who are they?" Rose whispered.

"The one in the middle is Eric Diagoras." Solomon said looking back at her. "He heads up the construction for the Empire State building. The other two are his…" he paused, a distasteful look passing over his features. "Associates." he finished indignantly.

**"**I need men. Volunteers." Diagoras announced. "I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah, what is the money?" Frank asked.

"A dollar a day."

Solomon stepped forward then. "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers." Diagoras replied to the sounds of moans and groans as many of the men shook their heads in disgust. "Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing." he continued. "Any takers?"

"A dollar a day?" Solomon scoffed. "That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?"

Diagoras shrugged. "Accidents happen."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor interjected. "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work? That's fine." he said in a condescending tone. "Anybody else?"

The Doctor looked around at the silent crowd for a moment and then raised his hand.

Diagoras rolled his eyes and threw his head back in frustration. "Enough with the questions!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering." he explained. "I'll go."

"Me too!" Rose piped up.

"Rose, you're not going." The Doctor whispered.

"The hell M' not!" she replied through the gritted teeth of her fake plastered smile and glanced over at Martha.

Martha looked at the pair and sighed, raising her hand as well. "Oh, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

Diagoras eyed them uncertainly for a moment before addressing the crowd once more. "Anybody else?"

Frank's hand shot up and he looked over at Solomon who frowned and then glumly raised his hand as well.

"Alright, you five follow me." Diagoras said, stepping down off the crate. "The rest of you, good luck in your future endeavors." He chuckled haughtily, earning a smug smile from his colleagues and then turned to look back at the small group over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he bellowed in agitation. "Let's go."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor and Rose were still quarreling as they climbed down into the sewers, and while Martha could understand why The Doctor would be worried in light of the high number of disappearances, she still found herself to be on Rose's side of the argument. Although she had only been traveling with them for a few days, in her observations she could easily tell that Rose was The Doctor's equal. She was just as clever and quick witted, she kept him from going overboard when his emotions got the better of him and most of all she held her own in the face of danger. So while it was only natural that The Doctor would be over protective of her, especially during her pregnancy, Martha agreed that Rose could take care of herself.

"You heard what Solomon said about all those men not returning from these trips." The Doctor was reiterating as he took her hand to help her down from the ladder.

"All the more reason for us to go together." she argued.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Martha, you're about to be a doctor. Do you or do you not agree that it would be better for her and the baby if they waited in the TARDIS."

"What, so you can swan off and get into trouble again?" Rose scoffed "I don't think so."

"I'm not going to get into trouble." The Doctor protested. "And Martha will be with me the whole time."

"Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well when you went off to face the witch by yourselves." Rose reminded him. "Martha ended up gettin' hexed and Lilith managed to stop one of your hearts. All M' sayin' is that S' better if we all stick together. She turned to Martha. "Don't you agree? I mean, you've seen firsthand how easily he gets into trouble yeah?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Martha put her hand up. "Look Doctor, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to agree with Rose on this one." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed look as she took in his scowl. "You asked my opinion and I'm giving it. I think Rose is very capable of handling herself and until we know exactly what is going on I think it's best if we all stay together."

The Doctor looked between the two women; suddenly feeling ganged up on and walked over to lean against the wall in his well-known brooding stance, complete with hands shoved into his pockets and a tight lipped frown plastered across his face as they waited for the remainder of the group to descend the stairs.

"Thanks." Rose whispered to Martha. "Sometimes he can be too difficult to reason with."

"No problem." Martha gave her a small smile. "I just hope this doesn't make him want to get rid of me faster."

"Nah." Rose chuckled. "He likes it when people stand up for what they believe."

"Alright boys and girls." Diagoras said handing out torches. "Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up."

The Doctor pushed away from the wall, keeping his hands in his pockets and moved to stand in front of the contractor. "And if we don't come back up?"

"Then I got no one to pay." Diagoras replied in a snide tone.

"Don't worry," Solomon interjected assuredly. "We'll be back."

"Let's hope so." Martha muttered under her breath. Rose gave her a playful nudge with her shoulder and they both smiled.

The Doctor meanwhile was staring Diagoras down and for a brief moment the man's smugness wavered and he seemed slightly unnerved.

"Doctor," Rose said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling his attention back to her. He looked down into her eyes and took her hand, entwining their fingers. With one last glare at Diagoras he turned and began to follow the rest of the group down the tunnel. As they walked along, Rose noticed The Doctor kept casting sidelong glances her way. "You alright?" she finally asked squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry." he murmured. "I know you can take care of yourself, but you were kidnapped less than eight hours ago because of me and I just got you back." he sighed. "I just want you and the baby to be safe."

She stopped walking and tugged on his hand to make him do the same. "That wasn't your fault. We were jus' in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, because I brought us there." he pointed out.

"No," she shook her head. "S' 'cause that's where we were supposed to be. You heard what Boe said. He had been waitin' for you and if we hadn't gone there, those people would still be livin' in darkness." She reached up and placed both hands on his chest. "Doctor, wherever we go there's always gonna be danger. But you and me are stronger when we face it together. You have to get that through your head."

He smiled. "I guess I just need reminding every once in a while."

"That's what M' here for." She returned his grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Doctor cast a glance down both sides of the tunnel and then gently backed her towards the wall. His hands slid down to her hips, pulling her against him as his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss.

"Oi! You two coming?" Martha called back over her shoulder.

Breaking apart the pair quickly straightened their clothing and took one another's hands, hurrying to catch up with the group and falling into step behind them while looking slightly abashed. Martha shook her head and smiled to herself before turning her attention back to Frank.

"We just got to stick together." he was saying. "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

Martha looked at the young man curiously for a moment. "So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts are you?"

"Oh, you could talk." he teased. "No, I'm Tennessee born and bred."

"So what brought you here?" Rose asked.

"Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest," he tugged on his lapels, straightening his jacket. "Up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas." He nodded to the older man on his left. "Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you?" he asked Martha. "You're a long way from home."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me, you'll be all right." He glanced over at her for a moment before blushing and looking down at his shoes.

Martha grinned and lightly bit down on her lower lip tossing a look at Rose over her shoulder who was smiling as well at the boy's obvious crush.

"So this Diagoras bloke," The Doctor said, clearing his throat. "Who is he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman." Solomon replied disdainfully. "Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"Do you think he did it by nefarious means?" Rose asked.

Solomon shrugged. "Who's to say really. These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round."

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?" Martha gasped, stopping abruptly.

The Doctor moved around her to get a closer look at the object on the ground. It was a luminescent lime green mass that resembled something close to a jellyfish or squid lying in an unidentifiable translucent substance.

"It's glowing. Does that mean it's radioactive or something?" Martha asked, taking a step back.

The Doctor pulled his specs from his pocket and slipped them on as he knelt down and picked up the strange mass, taking a whiff and causing everyone around him to groan in disgust.

Martha's features twisted into a grimace. "Ugh. Did you really have to pick it up?"

"Unfortunately he did." Rose told her with a roll of her eyes as she began addressing his back. "I tell you what though, if you lick that thing, you can forget about snoggin' me for a good long while." she warned. "We're talkin' till long after the baby's born."

The Doctor looked back over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. "Rose, shine your torch through it." Hesitantly, she stepped forward, crouching down next to him and did as he asked while he ran his thumbs over it, calculating the substance. "Composite organic matter." he grinned at her before turning to look back at their companion. "Martha, care to give your medical opinion?"

"All I know is it's not human." she responded.

"No, it's not." he agreed. "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you?" He looked up at Solomon. "So why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

Frank and Solomon had been silent during The Doctor's observations and now shared an uneasy look.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked, refusing to take The Doctor's hand to help her to her feet. "What's above us?"

He frowned slightly and then remembered the residue on his hands and quickly pulled a cleansing handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe them off. "Weell," he glanced up at the manhole above them. "I believe we're right underneath Manhattan."

Solomon shined his torch down the tunnel. "Well, I say we're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

"So, that Diagoras bloke," Martha looked back at The Doctor. "Was he lying?"

"Looks like it." he confirmed.

Frank shook his head in confusion. "So why'd he want people to come down here?"

The Doctor's response was silenced by a loud high-pitched squealing noise.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon spun around, shining his torch in various directions.

"Hello?" Frank shouted, only to be shushed by everyone around him. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" he pointed out in his defense. "You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asked him.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

The squealing sound began again, even louder than before.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon stammered.

"Where's it coming from?" Frank tilted his head as he listened. "Sounds like there's more than one of them."

"This way." The Doctor called over his shoulder

"No," Solomon argued. "That way." He pointed his torch into the opening in front of him and the light passed over a small figure crouched in the corner just ahead of them.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Who are you?" Solomon called out.

"Are you lost?" Frank interjected. "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down here."

"It's all right, Frank." The Doctor held up his hand. "Just stay back. Let me have a look." He edged forward cautiously, keeping his torch trained on the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us." When he was finally close enough to make out the person's features, he realized that what was sitting there before him was not fully a man, but some sort of pig/human hybrid. "Oh, but what are you?" he asked softly as he knelt down in front of it.

"Is that uh, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon inquired when he got a good look at the creature.

"No," The Doctor shook his head. "It's real."

Rose stepped forward slowly and crouched down next to The Doctor. "You poor thing." she said gently taking in the pig man's sad eyes as it stared back at her. "Down here all alone. You must be so scared."

The pig man made a low grunting sound and looked away forlornly.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said quietly. "But listen to me. I promise we can help." He gestured to himself and Rose. "Just tell us who did this to you?"

"Um, Doctor, Rose?" Martha called out in a frightened voice. "I think you two'd better get back here."

They looked back to see her looking wide-eyed and very afraid as she shined her torch down the tunnel to their left.

"Guys!" she shouted even louder and they turned to see at least a dozen pig men coming through the opening.

"Actually, good point." The Doctor conceded, getting to his feet and pulling Rose up with him. He quickly stepped in front of her as he began to slowly back them towards the rest of the group.

"They're following us." Rose murmured.

"Yeah, and they're not the normal pretty boys you usually attract either." he teased and then winced when she lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon…" he paused as he reached back for Rose's hand, grateful that she took it this time.

"What?" Martha prodded at his unusual bout of silence.

"Um, basically, run!" he yelled as he took off, Rose keeping pace beside him.

The pig men chased them deep into the tunnels as The Doctor frantically searched for an exit.

"Where are we going?!" Martha shouted as they reached the next junction.

"This way!" he called out, making a quick right when something caught his eye and heading down the passageway. "It's a ladder! Come on!" Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, he quickly climbed the ladder and aimed it at the manhole covering, dislodging it and pushing it aside. Tucking the sonic back in his pocket, he hopped down and motioned for Rose to climb up, with Martha following right behind her. Looking back he could see the shadows on the wall just outside the opening growing taller as their pursuers neared. He urged Solomon up the ladder next and as soon as he had reached the top, the pig men found them.

"Frank!" The Doctor shouted to the young man who had taken up a large iron T bar and was waving it at the creatures in attempts to keep them back. "Frank, we have to go now!"

"Go!" he hollered back. "I'm right behind you."

The Doctor hesitated, gritting his teeth as he was torn between fight or flight. But as he looked up at Rose peering down at him worriedly and heard Frank shout for him to go once more, he turned and ascended the ladder into what looked like a large prop room. Once he had climbed out fully, both he and Solomon leaned back down into the opening calling for Frank to abandon his defense and return to them.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon cried frantically as the young man's face came into view. Both men reached down for Frank's hand as he began to climb up, but within seconds the pig men had surrounded him and were pulling him back down.

The Doctor grasped the young man's hand tightly. "I've got you. Come on! Come on!" he pleaded as Frank's hand began to slip from his grasp. The young man looked up at him, his face twisted with fear and aguish, and then he was gone.

"No!" The Doctor screamed as more pig men appeared and began to climb up the ladder.

Solomon grabbed him and shoved him backwards before pushing the lid to the manhole back in place.

"We've got to go back down." The Doctor told him scrambling back towards the manhole, only to have Solomon push him away again.

"No," he replied firmly. "We can't go after him. I'm not losing anybody else."

"We can't jus' leave him." Rose protested as she helped The Doctor to his feet.

"Those creatures were from Hell." Solomon asserted pointing towards the entrance to the sewer system. "From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." He lowered his head dolefully.

"All right, then. Put em' up." All heads turned startled towards the new voice in the room. A young, blonde woman was standing a few feet away from the group and pointing a gun at them.

"Oh that's just perfect." Martha rolled her eyes.

"S' this a kidnappin'?" Rose asked. "'Cause if so, I have to warn you, M' really not in the mood."

The blonde looked at the two women in confusion for a moment before waving the gun once more. "Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

"Who the hell's Laszlo?" Martha replied irritably.

"Alright everyone, let's just calm down." The Doctor said, slowly raising his hands in the air as he began to address the young woman. "Hello. Um, I'm The Doctor; this is Rose, Martha and Solomon." He gestured to each member of the group.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." She gestured towards the door with the gun, and as they exited she followed them down the hallway to what appeared to be a small dressing room.

"Laszlo's my boyfriend." She informed them as she sat down at the dressing table. "Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo." She continued to wave the gun around animatedly as she talked making the group squirm uncomfortably. "I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said slowly. "It might, might just help if you put that down." he told her, pointing to the gun.

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows and then looked at the offending weapon in her hand. "Oh, sure." she agreed, tossing it onto a chair and making the other four people in the room jump back slightly. "Oh, come on." she chuckled. "It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"Another fake gun. Why M' not surprised?" Rose muttered as she took a step forward. "So, what do you think happened to Lazlo?"

"I wish I knew." The girl sighed. "One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished."

The Doctor tugged on his ear as he approached the table. "Listen, uh what's your name?"

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." he repeated with a nod.

"Three L's and an H." she confirmed.

"Right." he replied brusquely. "Um, we can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures." Solomon chimed in. "Such creatures…" he trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah drawled as her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Look," The Doctor interjected. "Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger." He reached into his bigger on the inside pocket and produced the jellyfish-like creature they had found in the sewers. "I need to find out exactly what this is. Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah scrunched her face up in disgust. "Yuck."

"Oh my god, you brought that thing with you?!" Martha shouted in disbelief, making him turn around. "How did you even fit it in there?" she asked looking down at his coat pocket.

Rose put a hand over her eyes and shook her head. "We are washin' that coat at least twice when we get back to the TARDIS." she told him. "And then you are gonna take an extra-long bath and scrub every inch of your..." she paused in thought for a moment. "Or maybe we should jus' take you back to New Earth and put you in one of those disinfectant showers."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he began to inch closer, holding the slimy jellyfish creature out towards her.

"Don't you dare." she said, shaking her pointer finger at him. He took another step forward, his grin widening further. "Doctor, M' warnin' you."

Tallulah glanced up at Martha, who had moved around to stand next to her so that she was further away from the foul smelling thing. "Do they do this kinda thing a lot?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Martha chuckled. "Sometimes they're even worse than some of the kids I've taken care of during my shifts at the hospital."

Tallulah looked back at her in awe. "Wow. So you're a physician?"

"Will be once I pass my exams." Martha confirmed with a smile.

A small shriek brought their attention back to the couple. Rose had been backed into a corner with The Doctor grinning smugly as he stood blocking her escape while Solomon sat arms crossed, watching them wearily. Tallulah rolled her eyes and stood up. "Not to be a wet blanket or nothin', but I've got a show soon and I would really like to find out what's goin' on around here." She looked at the pair pointedly.

"Right." The Doctor cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly as he moved away from Rose. "I just need a few components and I should be able to make a device that will provide us with this thing's origin." He gestured to the jellyfish creature in his hand.

"Great." Solomon said gruffly, standing up. "I'll help, what do we need?"

"Weell, a few things actually." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand we should probably hit the prop room though. Plenty of stuff in there we can use." He turned back to the girls. "Um,"

"Rose and Martha are welcome to stay with me while I get ready." Tallulah offered.

"Brilliant." The Doctor grinned. "We'll back in a few minutes." He gave Rose the obligatory unspoken 'don't wander off look' and she nodded before he and Solomon left the room.

"Laszlo." Tallulah murmured as she sank back into her chair and began applying her makeup. "You know, he'd wait for me after the show." She looked up at the other two women's reflections in the mirror. "Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud."

"Have you reported him missing?" Rose inquired.

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha asked.

"Okay," the young woman chuckled. "So then they'd fire me."

"But they'd listen to you." Martha insisted. "You're one of the stars."

Tallulah turned away from the mirror to face her. "Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me," she assured them. "Whatever anybody says." With a small sigh, she turned back to the mirror and began running a brush through her short blonde hair. "I can't afford to make a fuss. Times are tight and if I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"I know the feelin'." Rose said quietly. Having grown up on the estate, she could remember plenty of times early on when money was tight and her mother would worry about making rent. But she always did her best to provide for them and keep them off the streets.

"It's the Depression, sweetie." Tallulah continued as she stood up from the table. "Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back." she said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

The other two women gently pulled her into a group hug in attempts to console her.

"M' so sorry." Rose said softly.

"Yeah." she sniffed. "Hey, you're lucky, though." she told her, pulling back. "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit and uh," she gestured towards Rose's stomach. "A little bun in the oven I see."

Rose smiled, lightly stroking her belly. "Yeah, I remind myself of that every day. For a long time I thought he and I..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "There jus' always seemed to be some stupid reason for why we couldn't be together. It wasn't easy gettin' to this point mind you, but yet here we are." she chuckled. "Sometimes it still feels like a dream."

"Hey, if it was easy it wouldn't be worth it." Tallulah maintained. "The best ones are the ones you have to fight for and I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's like you're one another's universe."

"I have to admit it gives me hope that I can find that kind of love one day." Martha chimed in, making Rose smile even bigger.

"Oh yeah," Tallulah agreed. "You got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look." She picked up a single white rose bud that was lying on the table and handed it to Rose. "On my dressing table every day still."

"You think it's Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Rose placed a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Well, whatever's goin' on I can promise you The Doctor will figure it out." she assured her. "We will find out what happened to Laszlo."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was running around the prop room gathering all sorts of bits and bobs that he could possibly scavenge for parts for his device and he had a plethora of options to choose from.

"How about this?" Solomon asked, holding up a small radio as he came into the room. "I found it backstage."

The Doctor took the proffered item, turning it over in his hands. "Perfect." he affirmed, flipping it over and opening the back compartment. "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from." He pulled his screwdriver from his pocket and began sonicing the wiring.

"How about you, Doctor?" Solomon inquired suspiciously. "Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by." he replied nonchalantly as he studied the component he had just removed from the radio.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon said flatly.

The Doctor finally looked up at him, his face softening. "No. Sorry."

Solomon turned away, walking over towards the entrance to the sewers that they had come out of a short time ago. "I was so scared, Doctor." he confessed. "I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us." he asserted, brushing past him and heading for the door.

"Good luck." The Doctor called out to him.

Solomon paused in the doorframe and turned back to look at him. "I hope you find what you're looking for." he replied sincerely. "For all our sakes."

**-oOo-**

Tallulah emerged from behind the folding screen dressed in a silver sequined, flapper style body suit. "So, you two ever been on a stage before?" she asked as she picked up a pair of angel wings and slipped them on.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Martha looked over at Rose and they shared a grin before turning back to the young woman. "You know, Shakespeare." she clarified.

"Yeah, Martha did quite well with Shakespeare actually." Rose remarked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Martha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly in mock offense as she playfully slapped Rose's shoulder. "Oi!" she giggled and Rose couldn't help but join in.

Tallulah shook her head and smiled. "Shakespeare, how dull is that?" she reached down and grabbed one of each of their hands. "Come and see a real show." She turned her head to look out the doorway as several women dressed in red sequined suits similar to hers passed by the dressing room, slightly bickering with one another and then looked back at Rose and Martha. "Girls, it's showtime!"

"You go ahead." Rose told Martha. "M' gonna check on The Doctor real quick. Make sure he's keepin' out of trouble.

Martha nodded. "Alright, but come and get me if you find anything."

"I will." Rose assured her as she followed Tallulah out the door towards the stage.

It didn't take her long to locate him. He had just finished adjusting a large spotlight to shine down on the device he created to house the jellyfish creature and was now slipping on his glasses as he knelt down beside it. His hair was in complete disarray as though he had been running his hands through it like he always did when he was frustrated, while is tongue pressed against the back of his front teeth and brows furrowed in concentration. It was at times like these that Rose found him to be the most sexy and she was finding it hard to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"That's it. We need to heat you up." The Doctor muttered to himself aloud, bringing Rose's thoughts back to the here and now.

"Find anythin'?" she asked as she approached him.

He glanced up at her and grinned. "It's artificial."

"Okay." she said slowly, kneeling down beside him. "S' that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Not sure yet. Just need to make a few more calculations and then I should be able to tell the origin."

As he began adjusting the settings on the transmitter attached to the device, they could hear the announcer's voice on the overhead speakers signaling the start of the show.

"Martha went with Talullah to watch a bit of the performance. I told her we'd come get her if you found somethin'."

The Doctor nodded as he continued to fiddle with the switch and soon they could hear the beginnings of the song for the first number.

"I'm sorry." he murmured after a few moments. "I know this trip was supposed to be for sightseeing and leisure and I seemed to have pulled us into another mystery needing to be solved."

"Hey," Rose reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. "I've been travelin' with you long enough to know that this is normal for us and as much as I would love to tour the city, people need our help and that's what we do yeah? I could no more walk away from a good mystery than you could and once we solve it, then we can have all the leisure time you want."

He snorted softly and shook his head as a huge grin spread across his face. "You are an amazing woman Rose Tyler. Absolutely brilliant and just so very you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said as he pulled back, giving him a tongue in tooth grin. "Now come on, let's see what you got. Astound me with that big Time Lord brain of yours."

He made a happy noise in the back of his throat before looking back down at the readings on his device. "Weell, for one thing it was genetically engineered. So whoever did this is extremely clever." He pulled a stethoscope from his pocket and pressed the chest piece to the top of the jellyfish, listening intently. "Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine." He removed the stethoscope and ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes underneath his specs as he pondered the calculations. "Hold on, that means planet of origin…" he drifted off, the color draining from his face as he came to the realization. "Skaro." he exhaled sharply.

"No!" Rose gasped, her eyes widening and her hands flying up to her mouth as she stared back at him. "It can't be." She refused to believe it. "You sent them into the void and closed the breach. How's it possible?"

"I dunno." He shook his head and then turned to her, gently grasping her shoulders. "But I promise you, I will figure this out. I don't want you to worry."

"Doctor I…" she paused as they began to hear a large commotion coming from the crowd. "You stay and finish up with that thing." she grimaced as she gestured to the jellyfish creature. "And I'll go see what's goin' on. Back in a tic'." She gave him a quick kiss before getting to her feet and hurrying out of the room.

The Doctor stood up and ran a shaking hand through his hair as he started to pace. Part of him was enraged at the implications that the readings of the creature made while the other part of him was so terrified of what might happen that he was tempted to drag Rose and Martha back to the TARDIS and leave immediately, saying the hell with the situation but he knew Rose would never let him do that. Thoughts of Canary Wharf began to flash through his mind causing his blood to boil and before he knew it he had picked up the device; creature and all, and hurled it into the wall with a sickening sound. As he stared at the grotesque mess dripping down the paneling, he began to seethe. Every time he had faced them since the Time War they had tried to take her from him and when Canary Wharf happened, they almost succeeded. He would not allow them to try again, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

**-****oOo-**

As Rose neared the stage, the rumblings of the crowd grew louder and she could no longer hear the music. Then suddenly someone screamed and she took off running the rest of the way down the hall. Pushing past the curtain, she was almost stampeded by a wave of terrified showgirls and just beyond them she saw Martha running towards the opposite end of the stage.

"Martha!" she called out, trying to get her friend's attention.

Martha glanced back over her shoulder. "Rose, come on he went this way." she shouted, waving her arm.

"Who went where?" Rose asked as she caught up to her.

"One of those pig men. He was standing behind the curtain watching the show." Martha looked up and down the hall for a sign of where he had gone. "Something about him seemed different though. He's not like the others."

"You think S' the one we talked to down in the sewers?"

"Possibly." Martha nodded, poking her head into the next room they passed. "He was just standing there watching Tallulah perform."

Rose began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about the pig man's peculiar fixation on Tallulah when she caught a glimpse of coveralls disappearing into the prop room at the end of the hall. "Wait!" she called out taking off after him with Martha on her heels.

As they stepped into the room and looked around, there was no sign of him.

Martha threw up her hands in frustration. "Now where do you suppose he went?"

"Maybe he went back down into the sewer." Rose suggested and then Martha screamed. Whirling around she saw her struggling to get out of a different pig man's grasp and quickly looked around for some kind of weapon. Settling for a wooden chair that was the only object within range, she picked it up and brandished it at the creature. "Let her go!" Rose demanded. "Let her go right now!" Suddenly she felt another pair of arms grabbing her from behind and the chair went clattering to the ground.

**-oOo-**

When Rose didn't return after a few minutes, the fear The Doctor had been attempting to keep at bay began to bubble up inside him once more and he decided to go after her. As he approached the stage, he could hear several women speaking in frightened tones.

"It was like something out of a movie show." one of them said.

'Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep." added another.

The Doctor spotted Tallulah in the middle of the group and ran up to her. "Where are they?" he asked slightly panicked. "Where are Rose and Martha?"

"I don't know." The girl shook her head. "They ran off the stage."

A scream pierced the following silence and The Doctor felt his chest tighten apprehensively as he took off towards the sound with Tallulah in tow.

"Rose!" he called out as he entered the prop room. "Martha?" Noticing the upturned chair in the middle of the floor, he slipped on his coat and made his way back to the room where the sewer entrance was located.

"Where are ya going?" Tallulah asked as she watched him push aside the manhole cover.

"They've taken them." he told her as he began to climb down the ladder into the sewer.

"Who's taken 'em?" she asked in confusion as his head disappeared below the opening. "Hey," she called out. "What're ya doing?" Rolling her eyes at his lack of response, she grabbed a long fur coat from a nearby rack, slipped it on and followed him down into the sewer.

When The Doctor reached the bottom of the ladder, he stepped off and looked back and forth down the tunnel trying to determine which direction they went.

"Hey, crazy guy!" Tallulah shouted as she stepped up behind him. "I said what the hell are ya doing?"

"No, no, no, no, no way." he forbade her. "You're not coming."

"Tell me what's going on." she demanded.

He shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Rose and Martha; they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

"Then that's my problem." she shot back stubbornly, almost channeling Rose. "Now come on, which way?" She turned and began to head down the tunnel straight in front of her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, realizing she wasn't going to listen. "This way." he called out as he headed down the tunnel to his right, using his sonic to light their path.

The silence in the tunnel was deafening, save for the sound of Tallulah's heels as she hurried to catch up with him. "So when you say, they've taken them, who's they exactly?" she asked as they ducked under a partially closed portcullis. "And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh."

"Okay, okay." she conceded, muttering her annoyance.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." he hissed holding his hand out and motioning for her to stop as a shadow crept along the wall ahead of them.

Tallulah continued talking as though she hadn't heard him. "I mean you're handsome and all…"

She half screamed, half gasped as he placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her backwards into a small service alcove. "And taken." he whispered, waiting with great trepidation for the creature that continually haunted his nightmares to pass. The Dalek moved through the tunnel slowly, its eye stock roaming over every surface. Talullah's eyes widened as it passed by their hiding spot and then continued further on into the tunnels. Once he was sure it was out of range, he released her and stepped out of the shadows.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." he growled through gritted teeth as the anger bubbled up inside of him. "They survived. They always survive, while trying to take everything from me."

"That metal thing, what was it?" Tallulah asked, seeing the pained look on The Doctor's face.

"It's called a Dalek." he spat the name out in disgust. "And it's not just metal, it's alive."

Talullah snorted softly. "You're kidding me."

His head snapped towards her, eyes blazing. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" he snapped, making her take a step back. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

As she listened to his explanation, her mouth turned up in a skeptical smile. "But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space." She looked back at him, taking in his cold, bitter expression. "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding." she gulped. "Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?"

Ignoring her question, he grabbed her arm and began dragging her back down the tunnel in the direction from which they came. "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now."

As they rounded the corner, they caught sight of one of the pig men coming towards them and Tallulah screamed. The sound startled the creature, causing it to trip over itself as it attempted to run away. But the Doctor wouldn't allow it.

"Where's Rose and Martha?" he yelled, aiming his sonic at the creature as it cowered in a corner. "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

The creature's voice was so soft at first, The Doctor almost missed it. "I didn't take them."

The Doctor's anger abated slightly as he realized this one was not like the others. "Can you remember your name?"

"Don't look at me."

"We just need to know where they are." Talullah said, taking a step forward now that she had recovered from the shock. "Can you help us?"

"Stay back!" The creature shouted, holding out a hand while trying to remain concealed within the shadows. "Don't look at me."

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked gently.

The pig man lowered his head despairingly. "They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The masters."

"The Daleks." The Doctor corrected angrily. "Why?"

"They needed slaves." The pig man replied. "They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Rose and Martha?

He nodded. "They took them. It's my fault. They were following me."

Talullah took another step forward. "Were you in the theatre?"

"I never…" he began and then hung his head. "Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" she prodded.

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me?" she stammered as she moved closer. "What do I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

"Yes." he replied as he finally turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" she repeated, a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?" she demanded as she stepped in front of him, hope lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry." He turned his head and started to walk away.

"No, wait." she pleaded; grabbing his arm and turning him back to face her. "Let me look at you." He backed up ever so slightly into the low overhead lighting, finally allowing her a glimpse of his full transformation. "Laszlo? My Laszlo?" She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "So sorry."

The Doctor watched the pair in silence for a moment, but as much as he wanted to allow them time for a proper reunion, he needed to find Rose and Martha immediately before the Daleks put whatever they were planning into action. "Laszlo," he said stepping forward. "Can you show me where they are?"

The half human looked back over his shoulder. "They'll kill you."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor countered.

Laszlo nodded in agreement. "Then follow me."

**-oOo-**

"Let us go!" Rose shouted as she and Martha struggled against their captors. In response the pig men roughly shoved them into the nearest wall baring their teeth menacingly and squealing. The sound of footfalls to their left had the two women turning their attention to several more pig men who were ushering a group of men along ahead of them.

"Martha, Rose?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Frank!" Martha gasped, running over to hug him. He clutched her tightly for a few seconds before releasing her to hug Rose.

"S' good to see you." Rose said. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "For a few minutes I thought I was a goner too."

The reunion was cut short as one of the pig men hustled over and began pushing them along.

"All right, all right, we're moving!" Martha snapped, taking Frank's hand.

The pig man tilted its head and let out a high pitch squeal as though it was berating her and Rose had to take a deep breath and clinch her fists to keep from doing something that wouldn't help the situation. She could tell her hormones were definitely out of control when she was actually contemplating punching a half man, half pig in the face for being irritating. She was thankfully pulled from those thoughts as Frank leaned over to whisper to her.

"Where are they taking us?" he asked.

"M' not sure. But wherever it is, maybe it will help us figure out what's going on down here."

They had only been walking for a few minutes when the pig men came to an abrupt halt, encircling the small group.

Martha looked around nervously. "What are they doing? Why'd we stop?"

"Somethin's wrong." Rose murmured as she noticed their captors began to appear agitated. She started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and the baby seemed to be slightly more active than normal.

"You got that right." Frank muttered as he wrapped his arms around Martha. "What are they keeping us here for?"

"I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder." Martha remarked.

"No." Rose exhaled sharply as she saw the profile of the approaching shadows. "S' somethin' much worse than that."

"What do you mean?" Frank's voice wavered. "What's wrong?"

**"SILENCE. SILENCE."** came the steely, cold, emotionless voice that made Rose's skin crawl.

"No." she whispered, not wanting to believe it. "It can't be."

Martha look over at Rose and then back at the giant, metallic, pepper pot shaped creature that had just entered the junction. "What the hell is that?"

Rose shook her head, unable to take her eyes off Dalek. "Somethin' that shouldn't be here."

**"YOU WILL FORM A LINE."** it commanded. **"MOVE. MOVE." **

"Everyone jus' do as it says." Rose ordered. "Don't fight it, jus' obey."

**"THE FEMALE IS WISE. OBEY."**

Rose glared back at the Dalek, trying to determine which one the four it was when a second one entered.

**"REPORT."** it requested.

"THESE ARE STRONG SPECIMENS." replied the first Dalek. **"THEY WILL HELP THE DALEK CAUSE." **

"Dalek?" Martha gasped, looking up at Rose. "Those things from Canary Wharf?"

Rose could only nod as she was using all her control to keep her legs from buckling beneath her.

**"WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT?"** The first Dalek asked.

**"THE DALEKANIUM IS IN PLACE."** replied the second. **"THE ENERGY CONDUCTOR IS NOW COMPLETE." **

**"THEN I WILL EXTRACT PRISONERS FOR SELECTION." **The first Dalek rolled over towards a man at the end of the line who was being restrained by two of the pig men. "**INTELLIGENCE SCAN, INITIATE." **The Dalek announced as it extended its sucker arm towards the man's face. **"READING BRAIN WAVES. LOW INTELLIGENCE."** it concluded.

"You calling me stupid?" The man asked, looking deeply affronted.

**"SILENCE! THIS ONE WILL BECOME A PIG SLAVE. NEXT." **

"No," The man began to struggle as they led him away, while the rest looked on helplessly. "Let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No!"

**"INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE."** The Dalek commenced as it moved to the next man in line.

Unbeknownst to the Daleks and the small group of humans being catalogued, three other people had entered the sewer at the junction and kept themselves hidden on the opposite side of the wall as they took turns sneaking glances at the scene unfolding just a few feet away.

When The Doctor saw Rose, his hearts flip flopped in his chest and he had to steel himself to keep from charging over there to her. He needed to come up with a plan and quickly if he was going to get them out of there in one piece.

"They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence." Laszlo informed them. "The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Talullah protested a bit too loud, earning a shush from The Doctor. She rolled her eyes but lowered her voice when she continued. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

"And the others?" The Doctor prodded.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

The Doctor's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why? What for?"

"I don't know." Laszlo replied. "The masters only call it the Final Experiment."

**"****SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE."** They heard the Dalek announce and turned to see that it had just finished scanning Frank and was moving on to Martha.

Martha shrunk back against the wall as the sucker was placed over her face, determining her superior intelligence as well and then it was Rose's turn. The Doctor's breath hitched as the Dalek approached her. He felt the immediate need to run over and shield her, but Laszlo's firm grip on his arm kept him rooted in place.

Across the room Rose was terrified, but she didn't dare show it. As the Dalek advanced, she squared her shoulders and stared down its eye stock and for a moment, the Dalek faltered. **"YOU ARE FAMILIAR."** It stated.

"So you remember me then?" she replied dryly. "M' flattered."

**"YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR."** The Dalek retreated backwards a few steps. **"YOU DESTROYED THE EMPEROR."**

"Yep." she replied popping the 'p'. "Bad Wolf, that's me. But you can call me Rose. And I know who you lot are as well, Dalek Caan and…" she glanced towards the second Dalek. "Dalek Jast. Am I right?" Her hands were shaking, but whether or not it was from the fear or the adrenaline pumping through her body she was unsure and she crossed her arms in attempts to steady herself. "So now that we're all reacquainted, why don't you start by tellin' me what you're up to yeah?"

**"****YOU WILL BE SCANNED."** Dalek Caan responded.

"Why? You already know who I am." she pointed out. "You don't need an intelligence scan to tell you what M' capable of." she paused. "Unless you're worried that I might outsmart you." Leaning forward ever so slightly, she stared into Dalek Caan's eye stalk. "Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" she drawled, making it retreat a little further.

Although that particular phrase bothered him, The Doctor couldn't help but smile proudly at the way she stood up them. The Daleks had been known to bring even the most powerful men to their knees, known throughout galaxies for their ruthless disregard for any and all life they deemed unworthy. Yet here she stood; one small human female. His brilliant little pink and yellow girl defiantly staring them down.

**"****SHE IS OF IMPORTANCE." **Dalek Jast stated, breaking the silence. **"SHE WILL BECOME PART OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT."**

"The hell she will!" Martha shouted, moving to shield Rose. "You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!"

**"****WE ARE NOT HUMAN."** Dalek Caan told her before turning towards the pig slaves. **"PRISONERS OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TRANSGENIC LABORATORY."**

The pig men began roughly rounding up the humans once more and ushering them along down the tunnel.

"Look out, they're moving." The Doctor said, gesturing for Laszlo and Tallulah to move further back behind the wall while he continued to keep watch.

"Doctor." Laszlo whispered as he started back through the passageway. "Doctor, quickly!"

"I'm not coming." he replied firmly. "I've got an idea. You go."

Tallulah nodded and tugged on her boyfriend's arm. "Laszlo, come on."

"Can you remember the way?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then go, please." he said softly.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. "But Laszlo, you got to come with me."

"Where would I go?" he asked rhetorically. "Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go." She shook her ahead in attempts to argue and he gently shoved her away. "Go."

Tallulah's face fell in resolve and she turned and hurried away as Laszlo moved back to The Doctor's side. They pressed themselves up against the wall as the Daleks passed and just as Rose came into view, he slid into line behind her while Laszlo moved to the back with the rest of the pig men.

"Hi honey, did you miss me?" The Doctor whispered into her ear.

Rose smiled in relief as she reached back and entwined her fingers with his. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know," he shrugged. "Here and there."

"Well, we're glad to see you." Martha called back over her shoulder.

"And you." he smiled back at her. "Although, you should be thanking Laszlo. He's the one who led me to you."

The tone of his voice told Rose there was more he wasn't saying. "Doctor did they…" she paused. Although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to her question, she needed the confirmation. "Was that him?" she asked quietly. "The one we met earlier when we first came down here?"

"Yeah." he replied in a sullen tone.

Rose shook her head. "Poor Talullah. Does she know?"

"She was with me when I found him." he snorted softly. "She took it really well actually."

"You sound surprised." Rose observed. "You know, when two people really love each other deep down, nothin' can ever change that. Not time, not space, not even a change of appearance…" she paused taking in his openly tender and adoring expression. "What?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." he murmured.

She blushed. "Not sure now's a really good time for that."

"Fine," he conceded. "But as soon as I get you out of here, I'm snogging you senseless." He caught Frank grinning back at them over his shoulder. "Sorry Frank," he grinned as he lifted up his and Rose's clasped hands. "She doesn't share."

The young man laughed and shook his head before turning back around to follow Martha through the door to the makeshift laboratory. As Rose passed through, she shifted over to where she was standing directly in front of the Doctor as they were lined up and tugged on his hand to get him to slightly crouch down behind her so he wouldn't be noticed.

**"****REPORT****.****"** Dalek Caan commanded as it entered the room.

**"****DALEK SEC IS IN THE FINAL STAGE OF EVOLUTION."** Dalek Thay responded.

**"****SCAN HIM. PREPARE FOR BIRTH." **

"Evolution?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

Rose tilted her head back towards him. "Doctor, I have a really bad feelin' about this. What do they mean by prepare for birth? I thought they were made not born."

"They are." he concurred. "This makes no sense."

"Oi, What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, gesturing towards Dalek Sec who seemed to be convulsing as smoke poured from its metal body.

Rose looked back at The Doctor and then moved to step forward, only to have him grasp her arm and pull her back. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Gettin' us some answers." She gave him as reassuring smile and gestured with a slight nod of her head for him to move behind Frank to maintain his cover as she stepped forward again. "Cult of Skaro." she spoke up, drawing the Daleks attention towards her. "I demand to know what the hell this Final Experiment is!"

**"****YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS."** Dalek Caan informed her.

Rose crossed her arms. "To what?"

**"****THIS IS THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE." **

Her brows furrowed in further confusion. "What does that even mean?"

**"****WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS IN EXISTENCE, SO THE SPECIES MUST EVOLVE A LIFE OUTSIDE THE SHELL. THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK AGAIN." **

"Yeah," she laughed mockingly. "That's not gonna happen."

**"****IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN. BEHOLD."**

Dalek Sec suddenly stopped shaking and the blue light within its eye stalk flickered and grew dark. The casing split apart with a hissing sound and what stepped out filled the small group with absolute horror. Rose covered her mouth in shock and stepped backwards into The Doctor's arms, who seemed to be without words for a change as he stared wide-eyed and stunned. The creature had the body of a man, dressed in dark blue pinstripes but the hands and face were not of the Earth. The head resembled a Daleks true form, large and octopus-like with three tentacles of either side of its face and a single eye in the center. The only slight difference was that this version had a mouth with which to speak, unlike the ones Rose and The Doctor had previously seen. The creature stretched out, clenching and unclenching its hands absently, which were also covered in Dalek skin; the fingers jagged and pointed towards the ends, as it looked around the room in wonder.

Martha moved to stand next to Rose and looked up at The Doctor. "What is it?"

He shook his head almost imperceptively as he opened and closed his mouth, fumbling for words that wouldn't come.

"I am a human Dalek." The creature answered for him. "I am your future."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Someone For Everyone**

_Martha moved to stand next to Rose and looked up at The Doctor. "What is it?" _

_He shook his head almost imperceptibly as he opened and closed his mouth, fumbling for words that wouldn't come._

_"__I am a human Dalek." The creature answered for him. "I am your future." _

"Doctor," Rose whispered as she leaned back against him. "I recognize that suit." When she felt him shudder behind her she knew he had made the connection as well.

The Doctor released his hold around Rose's waist and placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in to speak into her ear. "Don't move." he told her. "I'm going to try to create a diversion and when I do, I want you to get everyone out."

She nodded as one of her hands reached up to cover his own and squeezed gently. "Jus' be careful, yeah? And don't blow up anythin'."

"No promises." he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple and carefully slipping away behind a large pillar.

"These humans will become like me." Dalek Sec said. "Prepare them for hybridization."

The pig men immediately advanced on the small group, grabbing them roughly as they began to drag them across the room.

"Leave me alone!" Martha screamed, as she struggled. "Don't you dare!"

Her cries were quickly drowned out as the sound of music filled the air. Dalek Sec looked around the room wildly trying to pinpoint the cause of the noise.

"What is that sound?"

"Ah, well now, that would be me." The Doctor replied, poking his head out from behind the pillar and waving a small portable radio at him. "Hello, surprise, boo, etcetera." He set the radio down on the table and shoved his hands in his pockets as he move to stand in front of the newborn Dalek.

"Doctor." Dalek Sec exhaled in surprise.

Dalek Caan began to shake frantically. **"THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS." **

**"EXTERMINATE." **Dalek Thay cried out as it began to advance.

"Wait!" Dalek Sec held out his hands, gesturing for them to hold their positions.

"Well then, a new form of Dalek." The Doctor murmured, taking a step forward. "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec growled.

"Mmhmm." he replied dismissively. "So how did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency temporal shift."

"Oh," The Doctor chuckled. "That must have roasted up your power cells, huh?" He turned away, tugging on his ear as he walked back towards the group. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results…" he spun back around to face the hybrid. "In you."

"I am Dalek in human form." Dalek Sec reiterated angrily.

"What does it feel like?" The Doctor questioned. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name?" He stepped forward until he was right in front of the creature. "You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I feel humanity." Dalek Sec spoke slowly, grimacing disgustedly at the new emotion as he turned away.

"Good." The Doctor's eyes widened in mild astonishment. "That's good."

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "That's not what humanity means."

"I think it does." Dalek Sec argued. "At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

"All right," The Doctor spun away as his anger bubbled up. "So what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!" he yelled. "'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He pointed to the radio he had previously been holding. "A simple little radio."

**"****WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THAT DEVICE?" **Dalek Thay demanded.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that?" he replied sarcastically. "Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it," he looked back over his shoulder at Rose. "Fall in love to it." The smile that spread across her face warmed his entire body and he felt his own grin widening in return. He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning back to look at Dalek Sec and shrugged. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." Pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket he aimed it at the radio which began to emit a high pitched frequency that caused the pig men and Dalek Sec to double over in pain.

**"PROTECT THE HYBRID!"** Dalek Caan commanded.

Dalek Jas and Dalek Thay moved forward to form a barrier around Dalek Sec. **"PROTECT. PROTECT. PROTECT."**

Rose turned to Martha. "We have to get everyone out now!" she shouted and they quickly began ushering people out of the room. She was about to turn around to check on the whereabouts of The Doctor when she felt his hand slip into hers and pull her towards the door.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" he called out as they caught up to the group, pushing past them until he and Rose were in the lead so that he could direct them back to the surface. As they passed the next junction, they came across a very lost and very confused Tallulah. "And you Tallulah, Run!" he shouted, not bothering to slow down as Rose gave her an apologetic look.

Martha followed right behind them hooking her arm through Tallulah's as she passed and pulling the woman along with her.

"What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah asked worriedly as she tossed a look back over her shoulder.

"He'll meet up with us later." Martha told her. "But right now we gotta go."

After two more quick turns down the passageway they reached the ladder leading up to the prop room. "Come on," The Doctor ordered. "Everyone up! Come on!"

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked as she helped him usher the people up the ladder.

"I need to see Solomon. We have to get everyone out of Hooverville. Tonight."

**-oOo-**

The trek back to Hooverville was long and unnerving as they spent the majority of that time casting worried glances over their shoulders for any sign that they had been followed. Once they had reached the camp, Solomon was immediately notified and came out to meet them. Martha, Frank and Tallulah all took seats next to the small fire pit in attempts to warm themselves from the chilly night air while The Doctor and Rose stood off to the side, filling Solomon in on what they had found in the tunnels.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares." Solomon remarked disconcertedly. "And they want to breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies." The Doctor explained. "And if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." Solomon maintained.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter." he implored him. "Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York."

Solomon shook his head in refusal. "There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"M' sorry but there's not." Rose interjected. "The Daleks won't stop until everyone is either dead or made to be jus' like them."

"Daleks are bad enough at any time," The Doctor said darkly. "But right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever."

A loud whistle coming from the sentry station had everyone on their feet immediately as the residents of the camp began to scatter.

"What is it?" Martha asked looking around. "What's happening?"

"It's one of the sentries." Solomon informed her. "He must have seen something."

"They're coming! They're coming!" The sentry shouted in between whistle blows. When he reached the small fire pit where they were standing, he leaned forward gasping for breath. "They're here!" he told them "I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"We're under attack!" Solomon shouted. "Everyone to arms!"

Many of the men began to line up as rifles were passed out and once armed moved to form a circle around Solomon and the rest of the group.

"I'm ready, boss." Frank said, cocking his gun. "But all of you find a weapon! Use anything."

Martha quickly picked up a log, holding it like a baseball bat and Talullah followed suit. Rose picked up a large pipe and moved to stand next to The Doctor who had pulled his sonic from his pocket. Their hands entwined of their own accord and they looked at one another wordlessly for a moment before returning their attention to the scene playing out before them.

Many of the people were running and screaming as the pig men entered the camp. Several had already been captured and dragged away while trying to escape, causing the panic level to rise even further.

"Come back!" Solomon yelled. "We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

"We need to get out of the park." Martha shouted over the screams.

"We can't." Rose told her. "They've surrounded us and the people they haven't taken are bein' driven back here."

Talullah moved closer to Martha, her voice wavering when she spoke. "We're trapped."

"Then we stand together." Solomon stated firmly. "Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." The men whose names he had called began to fan out in a circle around the campfire. "They can't take all of us."

As the pig men advanced, the citizens began firing their weapons. Rose winced each time one of them was hit and sent sprawling to the ground. She knew it was necessary for the survival of the rest of them but couldn't help the indignation she felt, knowing these creatures used to be regular people who had been experimented on against their will. The Doctor seeing her inner turmoil squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him with a half-smile. But that too quickly faded as her eye caught something in the distance.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha said, trying to reassure everyone.

"I think S' too late for that." Rose murmured quietly.

Following her gaze, Martha looked up and gasped. "Oh my God."

Against the backdrop of the darkened sky, the pale moonlight illuminated the metallic surface of the Dalek as it flew towards them.

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's the devil!" The Sentry cried out in terror. "A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank challenged, aiming his gun at Dalek Thay and firing off a shot.

The Doctor quickly ran over to make the young man lower his weapon as the bullet bounced off the Dalek's casing. "That's not going to work." he hissed as Frank stared in disbelief, realizing the gun had had no effect on the alien creature. Murmuring from the crowd soon drew The Doctor's attention to the fact that another Dalek had just appeared and he backed away until he was standing in front of Rose, shielding her with his body as he waited with bated breath to see what their demands were. However instead of their normal banter, they immediately began attacking.

"No!" Rose screamed holding up her hands in a futile halting gesture as tents began exploding around them.

**"THE HUMANS WILL SURRENDER." **Dalek Thay demanded.

The Doctor let go of Rose and pushed to the front of the small crowd. "Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!" He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Solomon step up next to him. "No, Solomon." he cautioned, grabbing the man by the shoulders. "Stay back."

Ignoring his warning, Solomon gathered his courage and turned to their attackers. "I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!" The Doctor said in a pleading tone.

"Doctor, this is my township." he replied firmly, pushing The Time Lord away. "You will respect my authority."

"But you can't reason with them." Rose protested. "They don't feel emotion."

"Just let me try." he said softly, giving her a reassuring smile before turning back to face their assailants. "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He laid his gun on the ground and spread his arms out in a peaceful gesture. "Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight." he paused, looking between the strange metal aliens. "Well, what do you say?"

A silence fell over the camp as the people looked from the Daleks to Solomon and back again, and then the answer came. The death sentence echoing in the wind.

**"****EXTERMINATE." **

The blast hit Solomon full on, engulfing him in a blinding green light as he screamed in agony before crumpling to the ground. And then there were more screams as the people realized what they had just witnessed. Martha turned and buried her face into Frank's chest as Rose immediately ran towards Solomon's lifeless body. Just as she knelt down to check for a pulse she heard The Doctor cry out for her and the next thing she knew she was lying on her back with a heavy weight over her feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. It took a few moments to get her bearings back as she felt herself being lifted up and cradled in The Doctor's arms. Glancing behind him she could see a dark scorch mark in the area she had been kneeling, the smoke still gently rising from the singed grass.

"Rose," The Doctor exhaled a shuddering breath as he pushed the hair out of her face and began checking her over. "Rose, can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head to clear it. "M' fine. M' okay." she assured him, running a hand through his hair and pressing her forehead against his.

"Oh Rose," he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly before pulling back to place kisses along her cheeks, forehead and lips. "I almost…" he drifted off, unable to finish the sentence as she saw the beginnings of a storm brewing in his eyes.

Pulling Rose to her feet, he passed her off to Martha and Frank and she gave him a bewildered look. "Doctor?"

"Stay here." he ordered sternly. Turning back towards Dalek Thay he took several steps forward until he was right in front of it. "This stops now. No one else is dying tonight. If you want them you have to go through me."

**"I WILL BE THE DESTROYER OF OUR GREATEST ENEMY."** Dalek Thay boasted.

"Doctor, stop it! You can't do this." Rose pleaded.

"Rose, you said it yourself. They're not going to stop until everyone's dead or worse and I'm not going to let that happen. Especially not to you." He glanced over at her, his expression one of fierce determination. "So if you want a fight Dalek Thay," he growled looking back at the Dalek hovering above him. "Here I am!"

**"EXTERMINATE."**

"No!" Rose screamed, running towards him.

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror as she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist in a vice-like grip, and the only coherent thought he had left was to angle his body so that she was shielded. Closing his eyes and resting his chin on top of Rose's head he waited for the kill shot to come. After a few minutes of no activity his eyes snapped open and he chanced a glance over his shoulder at Dalek Thay who seemed to be arguing with itself.

**"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IT IS THE DOCTOR."** It was saying.

Rose lifted her head from The Doctor's chest and peered over his shoulder just as confused but deeply relieved.

**"THE URGE TO KILL IS TOO STRONG." **Dalek Thay argued with their silent defender before finally changing its tone to one of slight defeat. **"I OBEY."**

"What's going on?" The Doctor shouted.

**"YOU WILL FOLLOW." **

"No." Rose shook her head. "He's not goin' anywhere."

"Rose, I've got to." he said pulling away from her. "The Daleks just changed their minds and we both know that Daleks never change their minds."

"But what about us?" Martha's voice wavered, still holding on to Frank.

The Doctor looked around at all the terrified expressions surrounding him and then looked back up at Dalek Thay. "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

Dalek Thay seemed to deliberate for a moment before replying. **"HUMANS WILL BE SPARED. DOCTOR, FOLLOW."** It commanded.

"Martha, people are hurt. I need you to do what you do best and help them." The Doctor directed. Martha nodded and began to assess the group around her for injuries as he turned back to Rose.

"M' comin' with you."

"Not this time." he replied angrily.

Rose studied his face for a moment and then pulled back looking incredulous. "You're mad at me?"

"Your compulsion for self-sacrifice almost got you killed!" he rebuked her in a sharp tone.

"My compulsion?" she scoffed, poking a finger into his chest. "Wasn't that exactly the same thing you were doin', Mr. 'you gotta go through me'?"

"Rose," he said warningly.

"No." she replied stubbornly. "How dare you stand there and try to reprimand me for doin' the exact same as you. I have half a mind to…mmph."

Her next words were muffled as his lips came crashing down on hers. Slowly she began to relax and kiss him back as they allowed the anger and fear from the last few minutes to ebb away by basking in the feel of being in one another's arms. After a few moments he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I just…"

"I know." she whispered. "Me too." He reached down; taking her hands in his and she felt something being pressed against her palm. "I'll see you later." she said softly.

He grinned. "Not if I see you first." Leaning forward, he kissed her once more and then turned to follow Dalek Thay out of the camp.

As Rose watched his form disappear into the darkness, she exhaled a shuddering breath as she tried to fight back the tears that were prickling at the back of her eyes. Crying and worrying would solve nothing right now and she needed to remain strong in order for them to figure out a way out of this mess. Suddenly remembering she lifted up her hand, looking at the psychic paper and smiled. "I should a known he already had a plan."

**-oOo-**

While the uninjured men and women from the camp made quick work of putting out the fires set by the Daleks' energy blasts, the three outsiders used Solomon's tent to set up a makeshift triage unit. Martha was wrapping one of the men's wrists in a bandage while Rose cleaned the cut over a young boy's eye when Talullah returned with a pan of water.

"Here you go. I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks." Martha told her gesturing for her to set it down on the nearby table. Completing her task, she patted the man on the shoulder. "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean." The man nodded his thanks and exited the tent.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna need stitches after all." Rose called over her shoulder once she had cleaned up the boy's wound enough to get a good look.

Martha stepped over and leaned down to examine it herself and nodded. "You're right. Slap a bandage over it and he's good to go." she said with a grin.

Rose quickly patched up his forehead and then placed a kiss on top of the bandage. "There you go. All better." The boy sniffed and gave her a small smile before taking his mother's hand and leaving the tent as well.

"You're going to be a natural at motherhood." Martha commented, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"God, I hope so." The blonde sighed. "The fact that we still don't know much about Gallifreyan pregnancies still scares me a bit though."

"Gallifreyan?" Tallulah blinked in confusion. "What the heck is that, some sort a foreign country?"

Rose chuckled. "You might say that, yeah. S' where The Doctor's from."

"So is it like really far away?"

"Oh yeah." Martha chimed in. "It's like a whole other world." She looked over at Rose and they broke out into laughter.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Talullah asked, looking between the two women.

"M' sorry." Rose brushed away a tear. "S' jus' well, The Doctor isn't exactly…" she glanced over at Martha who shrugged, having nothing to offer. "Oh what the hell, he's not human." she explained. "He's a Time Lord, the last Time Lord" she clarified. "And his planet was destroyed a long time ago which is why we have no comparable basis on which to affirm certain aspects of my pregnancy." She looked back at the young woman waiting for the barrage of questions but Tallulah just tilted her head slightly and nodded in understanding.

Upon seeing the dumbfounded look on Rose's face, she smiled. "Oh honey, after everything that's happened today, you telling me that your sweetie is alien doesn't really surprise me." Rose glanced over at Martha once more, this time looking slightly impressed. "So," Talullah continued. "What about us? What do we do now?"

Rose reached into her pocket. "The Doctor gave me his psychic paper." she told them, holding the object out for them to see.

Talullah looked at the object curiously. "What's that for?"

"It basically shows people what we want them to see. S' somethin' The Doctor uses to get us into places that are normally inaccessible without having to sneak around or break in. I know he wants me to use it to get us into someplace, I jus' need to figure out where." She rubbed her stomach absently with one hand as she began to pace back and forth, gently tapping the psychic paper against her chin with the other. "Wait a minute." she paused. "When we were down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned that energy conductor thing, yeah?"

"What kind of energy conductor?" Tallulah asked.

"M' not sure. Maybe a lightnin' conductor or..." she drifted off a light of recognition in her eyes. "Dalekanium! They said the Dalekanium was in place." Her brows furrowed. "But where?"

"Frank might know." Martha offered.

The three girls exited the tent and quickly located Frank who was sitting off to the side of the campfire, staring off into space.

"Frank?" Martha said gently, kneeling down next to him and placing her hands over his.

His reply was a small hum as he continued to focus on nothing in particular.

Rose moved to sit down on the log next to him. "Frank, that Mister Diagoras, before he…changed, he came around a lot, yeah? Got you guys jobs all over town?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded as he wiped his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper. "He could find a profit anywhere."

"Like what though?" she pressed. "I mean, what kinda jobs were they?"

He shrugged. "You name it. We're all so desperate for work; you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best."

"What sort of building work?" Martha asked.

He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile in an attempt to console him. Sniffing again, he pointed back over his shoulder at the Empire State Building. "Mainly building that."

"Well Martha," Rose chuckled. "Looks like we're gonna get to do a little sight seein' after all."

**-oOo-**

"Those people were defenseless!" The Doctor shouted as he was escorted into the makeshift laboratory. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths were wrong." Dalek Sec acknowledged, taking a step forward.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "I'm sorry?" he said not quite believing his ears.

"That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage."

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

The Doctor was still trying to come to terms with how a Dalek could change its mind and now he was having a conversation in which one was actually expressing awe and sympathy for a human being which didn't seem possible. "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

"But, what do you want me for?" The Time Lord asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Sec moved past him and over to a table with various beakers and a distillation column full of bubbling red and green liquids. "We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments." The Doctor scoffed. "Just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet." Sec continued as he reached for a switch on the wall next to him. "Its people."

As soon as the switch was thrown the lights flickered on giving The Doctor a full view of what had been hidden in the darkness. Hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers lined the ceiling above like some sort of airborne morgue. A low humming sound filled the room as one of the stretchers was lowered down to the floor in front of him.

"We stole them." Sec explained. "We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside." Slowly, The Doctor unwrapped the cloth around the upper area of the torso, uncovering a man's face. "This is the true extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?"

"Near death." Sec reached down and gently stroked the man's hair. "With his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas." The Doctor replied flatly.

"The Human Dalek race." Sec corrected.

"All of these people." The Doctor murmured looking up at the rows of stretchers. "How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

His head snapped back up to look at Sec with an air of incredulity. "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

"Everything they were has been lost."

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?"

Sec turned to the other Daleks in the room. "Open the conductor plan." he ordered.

A large screen appeared midair displaying a rotating image of the Empire State Building.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically. "But what, you've hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor."

"What for?"

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body." Dalek Sec pressed a button on the remote control in his hand and the screen changed over to an image of a strand of human DNA on one side and a strand of Dalek DNA on the other. "A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and waken each body from its sleep." He clicked another button and the images appeared as though they were being lit up by an electrical current until they were both merged together to create a single strand of DNA.

The Doctor scrunched up his face." Gamma radiation? What are you…" he paused as the next image appeared on the screen. "Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes…"

"The army wakes." The Doctor finished looking back at him. "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius." Sec confessed. "Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger." he reminded the hybrid of the Dalek motto. "That's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was what?" The Doctor gaped at him in astonishment.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies." Sec admitted. "We must return to the flesh, and also the heart."

"But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore." The Doctor pointed out.

"And that is good."

**"****THAT IS INCORRECT."** Dalek Caan spoke up, drawing their attention.

**"****DALEKS ARE SUPREME."** Dalek Thay added.

"No," Sec shook his head. "Not anymore."

Dalek Thay's eyestalk shifted between Sec and The Doctor.** "BUT THAT IS OUR PURPOSE."**

"Then our purpose is wrong!" Sec yelled. "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this." He gestured around the lab. "Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek." The Doctor concluded.

Sec nodded. "If you can help me." He turned and walked back over to the stretcher and The Doctor followed, his curiosity peaked. "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours." Sec continued. "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"But you're the template." The Doctor replied, slightly confused. "I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human." The Time Lord mused.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute." The Doctor shook his head, gesturing behind him. "There's no way this lot are going to let you do it."

"I am their leader." Sec stated firmly.

"Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?" The Doctor asked, spinning around to face the other three Daleks in the room.

**"****DALEKS MUST FOLLOW ORDERS." **

**"****DALEK SEC COMMANDS, WE OBEY." **

"If you don't help me," Sec pleaded. "Nothing will change."

The Doctor turned to look at him fully now. "There's no room on Earth for another race of people." he contended.

"You have your TARDIS." Sec said, moving over to stand with the other Daleks. "Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

His sincerity was so genuine The Doctor was at war with his conflicting emotions of wanting to help and yet also wanting to condemn them for everything they had done. "When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes."

"Right then." he nodded, coming to a decision. "Better get to work."

**-oOo-**

Martha couldn't help but grin as they entered the lift. "I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank inquired.

"All the way to the top," Rose supplied. "Up where they're still doin' all the construction."

"So that psychic paper, it just told those guys to let us in?" Tallulah asked.

"Yep." Rose replied, popping the 'p'. "It basically shows them what I want them to see." She held it up in front of them. "So, accordin' to this, we're three engineers and an architect."

The door to the lift opened and they all stepped out into a large room filled with building materials and paint. To the right was a drawing board with blueprints sat on top and to the left a plastic sheet flapped in the chilly breeze over what looked to be the makings of a window that led out to a section of scaffolding.

"Look at this place." Tallulah breathed out in awe. "Top of the world."

Rose seeing the blueprints immediately headed for the drawing board. "Now we're talkin'." she said, running her hand over the drawings.

Frank leaned in and pointed to the numbers written in the bottom corner of the page. "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"So the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked. "What for?"

"M' not sure." Rose shook her head as she lifted the top diagram to look at the next one. "These ones underneath though, they're the originals. That means that whatever they changed would be on the top sheet only. We jus' need to compare them for differences."

"The height of this place!" Tallulah called out. "This is amazing."

"Careful," Rose cautioned. "We're about a hundred floors up and certain areas aren't fully stable yet, so don't go wanderin' off."

"I just want to see…" she trailed off as she lifted the sheet and took in the scenic view. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here." A streak of lightning flashed across the sky and the wind began to pick up, sending a slight shiver through the young woman. "There's a hell of a storm moving in." she told the others, dropping the plastic sheet and moving over to join them as they began laying the blueprints out on the floor.

"I'll go and keep an eye out." Frank volunteered. "Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in."

"Thanks." Martha said, smiling up at him.

"No problem ma'am." Frank blushed a bit as he gave a little bow and left the room.

Rose smiled softly at the exchange and then turned back to the blueprints sighing in frustration. "I wish the Doctor was here. He's much better at diagrams and charts than I am."

"So," Tallulah said slowly as she knelt down next to the other blonde. Tell me, where did you and him first hook up?"

"He blew up my job." Rose replied matter of factly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." she grinned.

Martha snorted. "I believe it."

"Yeah, there were these shop window dummies that came to life and they had me cornered down in the basement and jus' when I thought I was done for, there he was. Mind you, he was a completely different man then, but he took my hand and told me to run and we've been runnin' together ever since." She smiled fondly at the memory as the other two women voiced their adoration to the charming story.

"So it was love at first sight then?" Talullah asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah." Rose nodded, her grin widening further. "It really was."

Talullah's own smile softened as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "That's how it was with me and Laszlo. I just knew he was the one for me, but now…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Hey," Rose said gently. "The Doctor will get him back to you. I promise"

"And then what?" she chuckled softly. "Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it."

"You can't think like that. You have to keep that hope you talked about alive." Rose told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, if it was easy it wouldn't be worth it 'cause the best ones are the ones you have to fight for." she repeated the woman's own words to her.

"Yeah." Tallulah sniffed with a watery smile as Rose leaned in to give her a hug.

"Gotcha." Martha cried out, startling the other two women. "Look. There, on the mast." She pointed to a section at the top of the structure. "Those little lines, they're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Talullah asked.

Rose and Martha studied the new addition once more and then looked up at one another with matching grins. "Dalekanium!"

**-oOo-**

The Doctor pushed his specks back up his nose as he crouched in front of the distillation column, adjusting the temperature settings. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic." he said, standing upright and moving over to another table to pour a gold colored solution into a small beaker. "You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more chromatin solution." Sec told Dalek Caan.

"**THE PIG SLAVES HAVE IT."**

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder to see several pig men entering the room holding a large crate. Laszlo was with them and when he caught his eye he gave him a small nod. "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing." Sec replied. "They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks." He turned to Dalek Caan. "Power up the line feeds." he ordered.

The Doctor casually made his way across the room and stood beside Laszlo. "I can't undo what they've done to you." he whispered. "But they won't do it to anyone else."

Laszlo looked over at Sec and then back at The Doctor. "Do you trust him?"

The Time Lord sighed. "I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time, it's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible." he admitted, his voice laced with hope.

"Be careful Doctor. I overheard the other Daleks talking in the tunnels earlier and they don't seem to be as trusting as you."

**"THE LINE FEEDS ARE READY."** Dalek Caan announced, gaining their attention.

The Doctor looked back at Laszlo and gave him a nod of understanding. "Then it's all systems go." he responded, running back over to the distilling column.

"The solar flare is imminent." Sec informed him. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor picked up a large syringe and dipped it into a container, drawing out a blue liquid and then stuck it into a tube on the side of the brass still that was sitting on the table, depressing the plunger. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern." He pulled his specks from his face, as he ran back towards the section of main tubing that connected to the bodies above. "Power up!" he ordered, and the pig men began flipping on the breakers.

"Start the line feeds." Sec directed.

They watched as the plastic tubing filled with the blue liquid which then began to flow upwards to be dispensed among the bodies.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor declared, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sec moved to stand beside him, looking almost mesmerized. "The life blood." he murmured.

The Doctor glanced over at the hybrid, studying him thoughtfully. He still didn't know quite what to make of the whole situation. A Dalek complete with human emotions, wanting to change, to become better. It was a little like watching the Grinch go from being all bitter and angry to having his heart grow three sizes right in front of you. He grinned inwardly at that thought but was abruptly pulled from his musings as a warning siren began wailing throughout the room. "What's that?" he asked, looking around.

"What's happening?" Sec questioned the other Daleks. "Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no, no. The gene feed!" The Doctor cried out, running over to the control panel. "They're overriding the gene feed!"

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

Dalek Caan moved forward, pointing its ray gun at The Doctor. **"THE DOCTOR WILL STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS." **

"Stop!" Sec ordered. "You will not fire."

**"HE IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS." **Dalek Caan stated. **"AND SO ARE YOU." **

All three of the Daleks advanced, pointing their ray guns at both Sec and The Doctor.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

**"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AUTHORITY." **

**"YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK." **Dalek Thay added.

The Doctor held a hand out as though he was attempting to shield Sec, slightly surprising himself. He quickly shook off his stray thoughts for more important questions. "What have you done? What's going into the gene feed?" he demanded to know.

**"THE NEW BODIES WILL BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT DALEK."** Dalek Caan informed him.

"No." Sec protested. "You can't do this!"

**"PIG SLAVES, RESTRAIN DALEK SEC AND THE DOCTOR." **

As two pig men grabbed Sec, The Doctor felt himself being roughly grabbed from behind as well. Looking back over his shoulder he met Laszlo's eyes and received a quick wink.

"Release me." Sec demanded. "I created you. I am your master."

**"SOLAR FLARE APPROACHING." **Dalek Jas announced as another alarm began to sound. **"PREPARE TO INTERCEPT." **

The room was abuzz as the Daleks rushed about and Sec continued shouting for his freedom, but The Doctor was focused on a different sound altogether. A light pinging noise that came from behind them.

"There's the lift." Laszlo whispered.

Ever the gentleman, The Doctor leaned back with a cheeky reply. "After you." he grinned as they both made a break for it. Pulling his sonic from his pocket he aimed it at the lift doors as they approached and they immediately slid open.

Dalek Caan spun around at the commotion and began shouting orders to the pig men. **"THE DOCTOR IS ESCAPING. STOP HIM! STOP HIM!" **

As the pig men ran towards the lift The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the doors once more and they began to slide shut, giving their pursuers a glimpse of him leaning back against the railing and waving happily as they slammed in their faces.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth." he said, tucking the sonic back in his jacket pocket. "We need to get to the top of the building." He glanced over to see Laszlo leaning against the wall, grabbing his chest and breathing heavy. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath." he replied dismissively. "It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters."

The Doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he began to understand the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The pinging sound rang out once again signaling their arrival at the top floor and as the doors slid open he turned to see four people standing around a set of blueprints gaping at him.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted running towards him.

"First floor, perfumery." he joked as he met her halfway, taking her into his arms and spinning her around before setting her down to kiss her.

As Tallulah caught sight of Laszlo, her face broke out into a grin. "I never thought I'd see you again." she told him as he swept her up in a hug.

Laszlo smiled softy and buried his head into her shoulder. "No stopping me."

The lift doors pinged again and The Doctor immediately released Rose and ran towards them. "No, no, no." He pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the external control panel. "Deadlock seal." he muttered, hitting the door. "I can't stop it."

"S' my fault." Rose said apologetically. "I was distractin' you."

"You are never a distraction." he replied firmly, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Weell, not bad one anyway." He wiggled his eyebrows and she playfully slapped him on the arm. "So what did you find up here?"

"Well, we came across the blueprints for the buildin' and it turns out there was an alteration to the final design issued today. We compared the two sets of plans and Martha figured out what they changed." She smiled over her shoulder at the young woman who returned it with one of her own and a small wave.

"Okay, so…" he drawled in a blase tone and Martha frowned.

"Oi! Stop bein' rude." Rose chided quietly. "Anyway, S' Dalekanium. There's Dalekanium on the mast."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well that certainly exacerbates the situation."

"Hey, where's that elevator going?" Frank asked.

"Right down to the Daleks." he said turning to face the young man. "And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"Uh, eleven fifteen."

"Six minutes to go." He turned back to Rose. "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Do I even want to know how you plan on doin' that?"

The Doctor wagged his eyebrows again and took off across the room towards the window leading out onto the scaffolding. Lifting the large plastic sheet, he looked out over the city. "Oh, that's high. That's very…blimey, that's high."

"Actually we've got to go higher than this." Rose said coming up behind him. "That's the mast up there." She pointed to the towering structure above their heads. "There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base that we need to remove."

"Not we, me." he corrected.

"You can't jus' expect me stand here and watch you and not help." Rose argued.

"You will be helping, by staying put. Besides you're going to have your hands full anyway and Martha," he turned to the other woman. "I'm sorry but you've got to fight."

"The lift's coming up." Tallulah called out.

Rose sighed and looked back at The Doctor. "Alright, jus' be careful, yeah?"

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You too." Leaning in he gave her a quick kiss and turned to climb up the ladder.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

Martha nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"I should have brought that gun." Frank groused as they stepped back into the room.

He Talulah and Laszlo were all wielding weapons as they stood in front of the lift doors and the two women grabbed a couple of pipes and moved to join them.

"Tallulah, stay back." Laszlo ordered. "You too, Rose and Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"Yeah, well M' not so much with the damselin' in distress." Rose told him. "I can hold my own."

"The Doctor needs us to fight." Martha chimed in. "So we're not going anywhere."

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." As he raised his sledge hammer over his shoulder he began to swoon and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Laszlo?" Talullah gasped, dropping to his side. "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing." he shook his head. "I'm fine. Just leave me."

She placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes widened. "Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"Great." Frank muttered. "One man down, we ain't even started yet. And we got what, four against who knows how many. It's not looking good."

"Never tell me the odds Frank." Rose replied brusquely.

Martha turned her head towards Rose, giving her a look that said 'I can't believe you just went there' and the blonde gave a small shrug followed by a beaming smile which Martha couldn't help but return.

A large clap of thunder sounded, rattling the building and Rose looked back over her shoulder to see the bolts of lightning streaking across the sky.

Martha noticed her staring outside, seemingly deep in thought, "Rose, what is it?"

Something shifted in Rose's eyes as though an idea had just come into her head. "Lightnin'."

"What?" Martha scrunched up her face in confusion. "What about…? Oh," she followed Rose's gaze. "Oh that could work."

The two women ran over toward the scaffolding and began dragging the large pieces of metal into the room. Frank watched them quizzically for a moment but then moved over to help them as they used rolling chairs to set the pieces upon, lining them up across the room so that each piece was touching.

Talullah was still sitting on the floor, cradling Laszlo in her arms and rocking him gently as she whispered soothing words. "Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry." Noticing the strange behavior of the other three behind her, she turned and looked back over her shoulder. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she shouted in slight annoyance.

"The Doctor's removin' the Dalekanium, yeah? But no matter what, this place is still going to get hit." Rose explained as she and Martha lined up another set of chairs.

"Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Martha added; high-fiving Rose.

Talullah's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, that could work."

"Then give us a hand." Frank said exasperatedly.

The four of them worked quickly, stretching the line of metal directly from the conductor outside the building right up to the lift doors.

"You're sure that's going to work?" Talullah asked as she returned to Laszlo's side.

"Only one way to find out." Rose replied. "Now everyone over here and don't touch anythin' metal."

The small group huddled together on the floor, watching the floor indicator above the lift climb in anticipation of the pig men's arrival as the thunder claps grew louder.

Martha noticed Rose shiver slightly as she looked back towards the window and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sure he's alright." she said gently.

"Yeah," Rose looked back at her with a small smile and nodded. "He's always alright." And that's what worried her.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor made his way up to the Mast fairly easily although the height still made him a bit apprehensive. He could tell the storm was getting closer from the timing between the bolts of lightning streaking across the sky and the rumbles of thunder that followed. The wind was also picking up significantly and he had to steady himself several times in order to keep from being blown off the platform. He made quick work of the first piece of Dalekanium and had moved on to the second which proved to be slightly more difficult. The light rain was starting to make everything slick and as another gust of wind came through he lost his grip on the sonic screwdriver and it slipped from his hand, plummeting into darkness.

"Nooo!" he shouted, reaching out though he knew it was pointless. His prized tool was gone.

Looking back over at the troublesome metal, he rubbed the back of his neck and pondered just how exactly he was supposed to remove it now. He tried yanking on it, which of course was useless so he picked up a regular screwdriver and began trying to pry the piece free. In the end all he was left with was a splintered wooden handle. Tossing the useless broken pieces over his shoulder he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He knew there wasn't much time and as the storm drew closer the lightning it was set to attract was imminent.

Looking up into the sky he closed his eyes and hoped beyond hope that he would live through the foolish thing he was about to do and if not, if he had a new body by the end of the night, he just hoped Rose would forgive him. Steeling himself he climbed up to the mast and wrapped his arms around the lightning rod perched at the top, closing his eyes as the bolt descended down from the heavens and coursed through his body violently as he screamed. The pain was almost unbearable and he felt as though his hearts were about to burst from his chest. The smell of ozone filled his senses as the electricity flowed through him and his thoughts turned to Rose as he prayed that what he was doing could save them all. And with that final thought he succumbed to the darkness.

**-oOo-**

The bolt of lightning hit right as the doors to the lift opened. The electrical current surged through the pieces of metal and straight into the lift, electrocuting all of the pig men within the structure. Rose covered her ears as their high pitched squeals filled the air and closed her eyes against the blinding light the electrical charge created. The group drew closer to one another and remained that way until the last of the cries had died out. Slowly opening her eyes, Rose could see the bodies of the pig men lying motionless in a pile on the floor of the lift and she cautiously stood up and made her way over for a better look.

Talullah exhaled a breath of relief. "You did it."

Rose looked down at the bodies and grimaced. "They were people once, jus' like Laszlo and I killed them." she replied with a hint of self-loathing to her voice, shuddering when she thought of the sounds they made as they died.

"No," Laszlo spoke up. "The Daleks killed them. Long ago."

"Still, they didn't deserve this. They didn't ask to have this done to them and we have to stop them from doin' this to anyone else." She glanced back out the window over her shoulder and sighed. "That's it. He's been gone too long. M' gonna go check on him, whether he likes it or not."

Leaving Martha to attend to Laszlo, who was still looking fairly ill, Rose carefully made her way out onto the scaffolding. Shielding her eyes from the sporadic raindrops she looked up towards the mast. "Doctor?" When she received no response she began to climb the ladder. "Doctor." she tried again, but still nothing.

A gleam of blue light caught her eye from a small ledge jutting out just to her right and when she realized what it was she immediately reached out and grabbed it. Turning the sonic screwdriver over in her hands she looked skyward once more, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she tried not to panic. Tucking the sonic into her pocket she quickly made her way up the ladder, continuing to call out for him and when she reached the top she found him lying on his back next to the mast, unresponsive.

"Oh my god, Doctor!" she cried out as she pulled herself up onto the platform. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. His eyes were closed and the side of his face was covered in a light sheen of moisture from the raindrops, illuminating his already deathly pale complexion. Rose placed her hands against his chest. His right heart was faintly beating and his left wasn't beating at all. "No, no, no, no. You're not doin' this to me again." she told him calling out for Martha as she began to give him CPR. She had just started the third rep of chest compressions when she felt the steady rhythm of his left heart under her palm and he started to come to.

"Oh my head." he moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Hello." he smiled softly when he saw her face hovering above him.

"Hello," she returned his smile and then smacked him on the shoulder. "What were you thinkin'? You could've been killed."

His grin widened. "Have I told you lately how cute you are when you get angry?"

"Stop it. M' serious. You were struck by lightnin' and one of your hearts wasn't workin' for a few minutes."

"You get this little twitchy thing going at the corner of your mouth."

"Doctor," she chided halfheartedly.

"And it just makes me want to do this." He reached up and slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, cupping the back of her head and bringing her lips down to his.

"Ahem." The sound of a throat clearing brought them out of their intimate moment.

The pair turned to see Frank and Martha watching them with slight amusement from their perch on the ladder.

"Hiya!" Martha waved.

The Doctor pushed himself up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. "Hi. You survived, then."

"Yep." she replied, trying not to be offended. "Good to see you did too. Although," she couldn't help taking a jab at him for his flippant comment. "I can't help noticing the Dalekanium's still attached."

At that revelation he sat up abruptly, furrowing his brow in attempts to collect his thoughts. "I dropped my…"

"Sonic screwdriver." Rose finished for him, pulling the tool from her pocket and handing it over. "Found it about halfway down. You really should be more careful with your toys." she teased.

"The sonic screwdriver is not a toy." he huffed. "It is a state of the art, highly sophisticated tool capable of endless possibilities."

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, unless whatever you're up against is made of wood."

"Oi!. I'm working on that." he replied defensively, his lower lip jutting out and she just had to lean in and kiss the pout off his face.

"Jus' finish this up will you?" she gestured towards the mast. "S' about to start pourin'."

The Doctor quickly removed the rest of the Dalekanium and tossed it down to the platform below. Getting to his feet, he reached for Rose's hand and followed Martha and Frank down the ladder.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." he informed them as they reached the lower platform and headed back inside the building. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"So, how do we stop them?" Laszlo asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." Seeing the frown on Rose's face, he hurriedly continued. "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out?" He scrubbed a hand down his face and then ran it through his hair, tugging on the ends and sending it into disarray. "Think, think, think, think, think." he muttered. "We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way." His eyes widened and he spun around. "Tallulah!"

"That's me." she said. "Three L's and an H."

"The theatre!" he exclaimed. "It's right above them and what, it's gone midnight?" His time sense was still hazy from the electrical shock. "Can you get us inside?"

She shrugged. "Don't see why not."

He turned to lead them out and saw the bodies of the pig men. "Is there another lift?" he asked looking around.

"We came up in the service elevator." Martha said.

"That'll do." He looked over at Rose and grinned, holding out his hand. "Allons-y!"

**-oOo-**

The bulk of the rain managed to hold off until they arrived at the theatre. Once inside, they did a quick check for any remaining personnel and then headed for the main auditorium. "This should do it." The Doctor said as he made his way through the rows of seats. "Here we go." He pulled his sonic from his pocket and leapt up onto the back of one of the chairs as he began scanning the area.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark." Tallulah shuddered. "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for all this action adventure stuff, but..." she drifted off as she noticed Laszlo plop down into the seat behind her, breathing heavily. She reached out and stroked his hair lovingly. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, panting softly. "It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here." she said confusedly and glanced back over her shoulder. "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." he replied holding his now blinking screwdriver to his ear.

Rose frowned. "What exactly are you doin'?" she asked looking up at him.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy." The sonic began to beep and he lifted it into the air. "I'm just telling them where I am." He stepped of the back of the seat, landing softly in front of her. "Rose, things could get bad."

"If you try tellin' me to leave again, M' gonna smack you." she said pointedly, crossing her arms.

"I'm asking you to stop being so stubborn and be rational about this. Frank can take you and Martha back to Hooverville. You'll be safe there."

"And I told you M' not leavin'. You're not doin' this on your own."

"Rose,"

The sound of the doors slamming open put a stop to anything further he might say and they watched as droves of people carrying large guns marched into the theatre. The blank looks on their faces made it seem as though they were being driven by hypnotic suggestion but The Doctor knew the reasons for their state of being were far worse.

"Are they the ones from the lab?" Martha inquired.

Rose nodded. "Humans, with Dalek DNA."

"It's alright, alright." The Doctor said reassuringly. "Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what of the Dalek masters?" Laszlo asked, as he wrapped Tallulah in a protective embrace. "Where are they?"

As if by some uncanny coincidence, his question was answered with a large explosion up on the stage. As Martha and Talullah's screams resounded through the room The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her down behind the chairs, shielding her with his body. After a few minutes he pulled back, checking her over for injuries. Once he was satisfied that she was okay he slowly pushed himself up onto his knees and peered over the back of the chair. As the smoke cleared he could see two Daleks passing through the large hole in the wall of the stage with Sec crawling on the floor between them, attached to a chain. He slowly got to his feet, gesturing for Rose to stay down but she of course promptly ignored him taking his hand as she stood up.

**"THE DOCTOR WILL STAND BEFORE THE DALEKS." **Dalek Thay ordered.

The Doctor looked over at Rose who was emphatically shaking her head no. His face softened slightly and then his gaze drifted behind her and he nodded. The next thing she knew, she was being restrained by both Frank and Laszlo.

"What? No!" she shouted, as she attempted to struggle out of their grasp. "Let me go! Don't do this. Please Doctor, why are you doin' this?"

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby damn it. As long as there is breath in my body I will fight with everything I have to protect you and if it comes down to it…" he paused looking deeply into her eyes. "I would die for you over and over again, Rose Tyler." He drew out her name as he leaned forward and kissed her so tenderly she felt as though he was saying goodbye and it nearly broke her in half. "Don't let her go and if it all goes pear-shaped I want you to get her and Martha out of here." he told the two men as he pulled back and then turned to climb up onto the back of the seats, making his way towards the stage.

**"YOU WILL DIE, DOCTOR AT THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE." **Dalek Thay proclaimed.

**"PLANET EARTH WILL BECOME NEW SKARO." **Dalek Jas added.

"Oh, and what a world." The Doctor scoffed. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember?" He pointed towards the creature on the ground who was being led around like a dog on a leash. "The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks, just understand this." Sec said, pushing himself up on his knees. "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

**"INCORRECT." **Dalek Thay stated.** "WE WILL ALWAYS SURVIVE."**

Dalek Jas aimed its ray gun. **"NOW WE WILL DESTROY OUR GREATEST ENEMY, THE DOCTOR."**

"But he can help you." Sec protested.

**"THE DOCTOR MUST DIE." **

"No," he pleaded. "I beg you, don't."

The Doctor swallowed roughly but remained standing as he looked back and forth between Sec and the other Daleks, trying to push the sound of Rose sobbing behind him out of his mind and focus on what needed to be done. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't going to let them destroy the planet either. Especially not when it meant losing her.

It only took Sec a split second to come to a decision. The Doctor had been willing to help them, to lead them to a new place that they could begin again and make a better world for themselves. By killing him, they would destroy that opportunity. He looked at The Time Lord who remained steadfast in his resolve as he readied himself to be sacrificed for the ones he loved. Love, such a strange emotion. One he had yet to experience but had hoped to amongst others. He looked over at the girl, Rose, who had tears streaming down her face and his human heart ached for her. He remembered he had once told The Doctor that love made you weak but he realized just by watching his interactions with the young human girl that he was wrong. If this behavior that The Doctor was currently displaying was the result of that love, then it was by far the most powerful thing in the universe.

Dalek Thay took aim at The Doctor and rang out its judgement. **"EXTERMINATE!" **

But just as it fired, Sec jumped in front of the laser beam. His body was illuminated in a green glow as it convulsed violently and his screams filled the air. A few seconds later he dropped to the floor in a heap.

The Doctor took a moment to collect himself after witnessing Sec's self-sacrifice before speaking. "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did?" He turned to address the humans that lined either side of the theatre. "Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" He looked back at the Daleks on the stage. "If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood." He spread his arms and leaned his head back. "Go on, baptize them."

"Noooooo!" Rose screamed as she started to struggle again.

**"DALEK HUMANS, TAKE AIM." **Dalek Thay ordered.

The Dalek humans came to attention, cocking their guns and pointing them at The Doctor.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled. "Give the command!"

**"EXTERMINATE!" **

The Doctor could hear Rose crying out as he remained standing, arms out and eyes closed in preparation of the attack but after a few moments the room still remained silent.

**"EXTERMINATE!" **Dalek Thay ordered again with no response.

Dalek Jas moved towards the edge of the stage. **"OBEY. DALEK HUMANS WILL OBEY."**

Rose's eyes snapped open when she realized that the Dalek humans hadn't moved from their positions and looked around the room in relieved astonishment.

"They're not firing." Martha exhaled a shuddering breath.

**"YOU WILL OBEY. EXTERMINATE."**

One of the men closest to the stage turned an inquiring gaze to Dalek Thay. "Why?"

**"DALEKS DO NOT QUESTION ORDERS." **

"But why?"

**"YOU WILL STOP THIS."**

"But why?" The man repeated.

**"YOU MUST NOT QUESTION."**

The man blinked several times and then cocked his head. "But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not." The Doctor affirmed. "And you never will be." He looked back at the Daleks. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." he said with a wink.

**"IF THEY WILL NOT OBEY, THEN THEY MUST DIE."** Dalek Jas said firing another laser beam and killing the man who had argued. The action had the remaining Dalek humans in the room turning their guns on the Daleks on stage.

"Get down!" The Doctor yelled as they began firing, running over to Rose and tackling her to the floor as the rest of them ducked down behind the seats.

Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face into his chest, breathing him in as he caged her body with his and listened to the sounds in the room.

**"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" **The Daleks were shouting. **"DESTROY THE HYBRIDS. DESTROY."**

**"EXTERMINATE!" **

The Daleks were now firing back and while several of the hybrids fell in their wake, they remained relentless in their efforts and managed to get off several effective shots, blowing both Daleks apart.

The Doctor lifted his head slowly and looked down at Rose. "You alright?" he asked gently.

As she stared into his eyes she felt both elated and relieved that he was okay but part of her was so angry at his constant need for sacrificing himself that she also wanted to punch him in the face. However, the need to confirm that he was still here with her and that he was safe was more overwhelming and in response she yanked him down by the tie and snogged him fiercely. When he pulled away, he looked slightly dazed. "Don't think jus' because I kissed you that M' lettin' you off the hook for that stunt you jus' pulled." she informed him.

He nodded, knowing that was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and made his way over to the Dalek humans closest to them. "It's all right, it's all right, it's all right." he told them reassuringly. "You did it. You're free."

Several of them looked at him as though they were starting to return to their senses but then suddenly they all started screaming and clutching their heads as they fell to the floor.

"No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!" he shouted, running back and forth between the bodies and checking for a pulse.

"Oh my god!" Rose clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Martha looked between them. "What was that?"

"They killed them," The Doctor murmured in disgust. "Rather than let them live. An entire species." He sucked in a breath and released it through gritted teeth. "Genocide."

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed." Laszlo observed. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh, yes." The Doctor replied as he stood up. "In the whole universe, just one." His expression hardened and his eyes grew dark.

"Doctor?"

"I'm doing this one alone Rose." he growled, his oncoming storm mask firmly in place.

She didn't argue this time but moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eyes, placing her hands against his chest. "What are you gonna do?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to give it a choice."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor stood shrouded by shadows at one end of the laboratory and the Dalek did the same on the opposite side as thy stared each other down. "Now what?" he said flatly.

**"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." **

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." he retorted irritably. "Just think about it Dalek, what was your name?"

**"DALEK CAAN." **

"Dalek Caan." he repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to approach it. "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you." he paused allowing his words to sink in. "What do you say?"

**"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" **

Dalek Caan began to shake before being engulfed by a blinding white light. The Doctor realizing what it was doing let out an angry roar and began to run towards it but just as he got close Dalek Caan vanished. He threw his hands up in frustration at the thought that once again the Daleks had managed to stave off complete extinction but still refused to seek help or change. Voices calling out for him pulled him from his thoughts and as he whirled around he caught sight of Rose and Martha dragging Laszlo into the room followed by a very distraught Talullah.

"Doctor, he's gettin' worse." Rose called out as she and Martha gently lowered him to the ground.

"It's okay. You're all right." Martha said soothingly before turning to The Doctor. "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor?" Talullah asked tearfully as she rocked him in her arms. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart." Laszlo replied gently.

"What do you mean, time?" She shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks." Martha looked away, trying to hold back her tears and The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as Laszlo continued. "I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah."

"No, you're not." she argued. "Not now, after all this." She looked pleadingly up at The Time Lord. "Doctor, can't you do something?

He looked down at Rose and smiled. "Oh, Tallulah with three L's and an H, just you watch me." Rose helped him out of his coat, folding it over her arm as he began rolling up his sleeves. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one." he spread his arms for emphasis. "Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today." He grabbed a small rolling cart and began filling it up with beakers and glass tubes along with various colored liquids. "Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies." He mixed a blue substance into a clear liquid and poured it into a large container that began to fizz. "And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one." He aimed his sonic at the Bunsen burner, igniting the flame and then pulled a stethoscope from his pocket. "Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in."

**-oOo-**

The antidote that The Doctor created had managed to stave off Laszlo's death but he still wasn't able to figure out how to change his biology back to being fully human. Whatever the Daleks had done to that aspect of his genetic makeup looked to be permanent so there was only one place they felt he could find sanctuary.

"Well, I talked to them," Frank said as he approached the small group. "And I told them what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked.

Frank smiled. "They said yes."

Tallulah gasped happily as she and Laszlo embraced while the rest of the group looked on with smiles on their faces.

"They'll give you a home, Laszlo." Frank continued. "I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you." Laszlo said sincerely. "I can't thank you all enough."

"We should be thankin' you." Rose remarked. "You helped save us all at the risk of your own life."

"He's a real hero, my Laszlo." Talullah gushed, placing a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

"Weell, it's been fun but we should really get going. Places to go, people to see." The Doctor extended a hand out to Frank who shook it.

"Will we see you again?" Frank asked.

"You never know." he grinned, clapping the young man on the back. "Take care of this place. The people will be looking to you now."

Frank smiled. "I'll do Solomon proud." He walked over to Rose and gave her a quick hug before turning to say goodbye to Martha and she stepped away to allow them a moment alone.

"You take care of yourself sweetheart." Talullah said, giving her a big hug as well. "And that hot potato of yours over there. You two were definitely meant to be."

"Thanks." Rose smiled. "And so are you two." she nodded towards Laszlo who was talking to The Doctor. "Never let anyone tell you different."

"Hey, if you can make it work with an alien from another world then I think he and I are gonna be just fine." she laughed as they walked over to join the men.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked, entwining her fingers with his own.

"Yeah." she nodded and then glanced back over her shoulder. "Martha, we're leavin'."

Martha and Frank broke apart looking sheepish and she quickly made her way over to join the other two time travelers trying to hide her blush by looking down at her feet. Rose just smiled and shook her head as they said their final goodbyes and began to make their way back through central park, heading towards the TARDIS.

"Meant to say, I'm sorry." Martha directed her apology to The Doctor as they walked along.

"What for?"

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you." she paused. "Think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh, yes." he grimaced. "One day."

Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Let's not think about that right now, yeah?"

"So do you reckon it's going to work, for Talullah and Laszlo I mean?" Martha asked in attempts to move the conversation to a lighter subject.

"I don't know." He tugged his ear with his free hand. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too." He playfully nudged Rose's shoulder with his own and she smiled.

"Well, I say they're gonna make it." Rose maintained, catching The Doctor's gaze. "Love conquers all obstacles." He smiled down at her as they swung their hands between them. "The pig and the showgirl." she said.

"The pig and the showgirl." he agreed with a chuckle.

"It just proves it, I suppose." Martha murmured thoughtfully. "There's someone for everyone."

"There is indeed." The Doctor looked back at Rose and squeezed her hand before leaning down to brush a kiss against her lips. "It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide."

Rose giggled and chimed in with the next verse. "Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside." She nudged Martha's shoulder who grinned and joined in as The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"I don't have any reasons, I've left them all behind…" she paused and looked at the other two expectantly as they stepped into the timeship.

"'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind." They all finished together, their voices ringing out as the TARDIS doors closed behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N: Hello Again. I'm back with a new chapter for a new year. Speaking of, I hope everyone had a good one and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. One last thing, Special shout out to LongLiveGallifrey for noticing the reference to Han Solo in the previous chapter. (gracious bow)****

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Forever Young**

The Doctor headed up the ramp to the console and flipped the dematerialization switch as Rose plopped down on the jumpseat next to him and gestured for Martha to join her.

"That was amazing." Martha gushed. "I mean, I know we didn't really get to do much but we were actually in The Empire State Building. Before it was even finished. Do you guys get do this kind of thing all the time?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Although sometimes it would be nice to do a little vacationin' without gettin' chased, or thrown into jail, or the threat of impendin' doom of some alien planetary takeover."

"Oi! We've taken plenty of vacations without all that." The Doctor said defensively.

"Oh, really? Name one off the top of your head." she challenged. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and his brow furrowed. "Yeah, see told ya."

"I'm still thinking." he protested. "You just wait Rose Tyler, I'll prove you wrong."

"Yeah?" she asked hopping off the seat and walking over to him. "Care to make it interestin'?" A filthy grin spread across his face and she lightly smacked him in the arm. "I was talkin' about a fiver you perv." she laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Pulling back for air, she glanced over at Martha who was attempting to avert her eyes by staring at a spot on the floor and cleared her throat. "How about we jus' go somewhere fun for a bit this time?" she suggested looking back at him.

"I know the perfect place." he smiled and began tapping in coordinates. After a few moments, the TARDIS gave a light shudder and then stilled. "There we go." he beamed proudly as he pulled up on the hand break. "Perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"I thought you liked tight spots?" Rose teased with a tongue in tooth grin.

He glanced over at her, responding with an arched brow which made her giggle.

"So where are we now?" Martha asked excitedly.

"The end of the line. No place like it." he gestured towards the door.

A bright smile blossomed across her face as she ran down the ramp and then she looked back at him once more for confirmation and he nodded. Turning back to the door she pulled it open and stepped out into her bedroom, the smile immediately draining from her face. "Home." she said flatly as he exited behind her. "You took me home?"

Rose poked her head out and he quickly turned away from her questioning look to respond to Martha's question. "Back to the morning after we left," he confirmed. "So you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really."

"Which is much better than twelve months, let me tell you." Rose added, stepping out of the timeship and looking around the room.

The Doctor sighed. "You're never gonna let me forget that are you?"

"Nope." she grinned, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Especially since mum won't."

"But all the stuff we've done." Martha interjected, turning to look at them. "Shakespeare, New, New York, old New York?"

"Yep, all in one night," he shrugged. "Relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry." He averted his eyes from the makeshift clothesline and clapped his hands together. "So, back were you were, as promised."

Martha looked between the pair frowning. "This is it?"

"Yeah," he nodded and then turned to Rose. "We should probably um…" he gestured towards the TARDIS.

Rose looked over at Martha's dejected expression and then back at The Doctor. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the sound of Martha's phone ringing.

"I'm sorry." Martha murmured to Rose as her answering machine came on to take the call.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

"It's Mum." she told them dismissively. "It'll wait."

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like." Her mother's voice continued. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha pondered that strange statement for a moment and then picked up the remote to turn on the TV. "How could Tish end up on the news?" she wondered aloud.

"The details are top secret." a voice was saying as the picture came on screen. There was an elderly gentleman addressing a crowd in front of a podium while a young woman stood off to the side next to him. "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world." The man announced.

"She's got a new job." Martha explained, looking over at Rose. "PR for some research lab."

"With the push of a single button," The man continued. "I will change what it means to be human."

Martha shook her head and shut the TV off. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Right. Um, yes, I was saying that we should really be going." The Doctor glanced over at Rose who seemed like she was about to argue. "One trip is what we said." He looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah." Martha smiled sadly. "I suppose things just kind of escalated."

"Mmm." The Doctor nodded. "Seems to happen to us a lot." He reached out to shake her hand. "It's been a pleasure Martha Jones."

"Likewise Doctor." she replied softly.

Releasing her hand he looked over at Rose for a moment and then stepped back into the TARDIS.

Rose sighed. "M' sorry about that. He jus'… Honestly M' not sure what's goin' on in that head of his right now. Give me some time, yeah? I'll talk some sense into him."

Martha laughed and pulled Rose in for a hug. "Thank you. For everything." she said sincerely.

"Don't worry." Rose assured her with a small wink. "You'll see us again." As soon as she stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door The Doctor was already sending them into the vortex. But her immediate thoughts were elsewhere. Something about that news report was bothering her. "Doctor, did you hear what…oh." she gasped as he pulled her flush against him.

"Hello." he grinned.

"Hello." she replied, returning his smile as his mouth descended on hers.

At first the kiss was soft and sweet but then he was doing that thing with his tongue again that always made her weak in the knees. Unfortunately, her brain refused to let her enjoy it as the words spoken by the man on the news kept ringing through her mind and she finally had to pull away.

"Doctor," she rasped, trying to catch her breath as she noticed she was now sitting on the edge of the console. She took a minute to attempt to remember how that had happened and then decided that it didn't matter because she needed to focus on what she wanted to ask him. As her head began to clear, she realized that he had now moved on to kissing her neck while she had been sitting there thinking. "Doctor," she tried again, gently pushing him away.

"Rose, this is the first time we've had a moment alone in five days. Can't we discuss whatever it is later?"

"But it might be important…" she paused, letting out a soft moan as his lips found her neck once more and his hands slid under the hem of her shirt. But just as she started to let herself enjoy the moment, the nagging sensation came back and she pushed him away shaking her head. "Doctor, as much as I want you right now, somethin' about what that man said is botherin' me."

The Doctor sighed running a hand through his hair. "Okay." he conceded and helped her down off the console. "Which part?"

"The part about changin' what it means to be human." She could tell by the look in his eyes that she had piqued his interest.

He stood contemplating for a moment. "That is quite an interesting choice of words." he murmured and then turned back to the console. Within a few seconds, they were re-materializing back in Martha's bedroom. Poking his head out the door, he looked around until he caught Martha's astonished gaze and grinned. "Sorry, but did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Martha shook her head as though to clear it and grinned as she saw Rose come through the door. "Well that was quick." she joked and Rose giggled.

The Doctor looked between them in confusion for a moment and then continued. "So this party tonight, that's where he's going to present his ideas for changing the future?"

"Yeah, supposedly." Martha said. "There's supposed to be a lot of important people there. One of those 'invitation only' types. Although," she drawled, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Since my sister works there, I can easily get us in."

Rose smirked at the clever way Martha reinserted herself into the situation as The Doctor looked between the two women and sighed. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being ganged up on again?"

**-oOo-**

The Doctor decided to take Martha up on her offer after a little prodding from Rose and the two returned to the TARDIS to change for the party while Martha got ready in her own flat. As he stood in the console room fiddling with his bow tie, he heard the soft clinking of heels against the metal grating behind him.

"Honestly Rose, I'm not sure I feel comfortable about wearing this thing. Nothing good ever happens when I wear it and I'm starting to think it's bad lu…"

The words died in his throat as he took in the vision before him. Rose was wearing a floor length, TARDIS blue, off the shoulder Chiffon evening gown with small silver stars splashed across the bodice and matching heels. The dress accentuated her curves in all the right places, including the small baby-bump. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and there was a slit up the left side of the skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a simple but elegant up-do with small tendrils that framed her face and a signature pair of her silver hoop earrings completed the look. The Doctor continued to stare as he opened and closed his mouth unable to form actual words.

"Doctor?" she questioned, tilting her head as she studied him, trying not to laugh at his sudden 'deer in the headlights' expression.

"Blimey, you're gorgeous." he finally breathed out.

Rose blushed furiously and lightly bit down on her lower lip as she looked down at her dress, smoothing the material with her hands. "You really think so? I mean, I don't look too…big?"

"You're perfect." he assured her moving across the room to take her into his arms. "Absolutely perfect."

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, immediately deepening the kiss as he pulled her even closer. When her need for air became apparent, he pulled back and began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"Doctor," she said breathlessly, tilting her head to give him better access as his hands moved up to cup her breasts.

"Hmm?"

"We should really stop or we're gonna be late for the party."

"We could always meet Martha there." he whispered against her skin. "Time machine and all."

His hands and mouth were once again rendering her unable to think clearly and she was seconds away from giving in when they heard knocking on the door. The Doctor reluctantly pulled away from Rose with a sigh of frustration, allowing her to straighten herself out as the door opened.

Martha stepped into the TARDIS dressed in a V-necked, knee length, aubergine cocktail dress and matching heels. Her hair was down and pulled back from her face by a black sequined headband and she wore a simple silver necklace with matching stud earrings. Looking between the pair, she gave them an apologetic smile as it became clear that she had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were ready to go." She looked back at Rose and shook her head in awe. "Oh my god Rose, you look so beautiful."

The blonde grinned. "Thanks. You do too. Doesn't she Doctor?"

"Yes, very nice." he replied absently as he returned to fiddling with his bow tie.

"Why's he so fidgety?" Martha whispered.

"He hates black tie affairs."

"It's not that." he argued. "It's just whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"That's 'cause you have a knack for gettin' into trouble. S' not the outfit's fault. Besides, you look good in a tux." She gave him a seductive smile as she pushed his hands away tying his bow tie for him. "S' very '007."

"You think so, huh?" he asked in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Does that make you my Bond girl?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled softly, giving his bow tie one last adjustment and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Just call me G'wen Knickerless." Pulling back she gave him a tongue in tooth smile, allowing the innuendo to sink in as she turned and walked down the ramp. Hooking her arm through Martha's, Rose turned and headed for the door leaving him gaping after her.

**-oOo-**

The sign on the building read Lazarus Laboratories and from the turnout it appeared to be a very posh affair. The Paparazzi filled the sidewalk snapping photo after photo as various luxury cars pulled up alongside, dispensing their passengers before being motored away by the valet service. As they made their way inside, Martha flashed their invitation and they headed up to the third floor where the party was being held. The socialites were all intermingling as they sipped their beverages while several waiters walked the room, carrying trays of various hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh look, they've got nibbles Rose!" The Doctor chirped excitedly taking a couple of crab puffs from a passing tray and handing her one. "I love nibbles."

"Hello." A young woman greeted as she swept in front of them.

Martha's eyes widened and a smile blossomed over her face as she leaned in to hug the girl. "Tish."

"You look great." Tish said pulling back to look at Martha's attire. "So, what do you think?" she gestured around the room. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very." Martha agreed.

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life." Tish teased.

Martha gave a mock gasp. "If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

"You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie? That I must see." She noticed her sister keep glancing over towards her companions and realized they hadn't been introduced yet. "Oh, sorry. These are my friends, The Doctor and Rose."

"Hello." The pair replied simultaneously and Rose gave a little wave.

Martha put her arm around the younger woman. "And this is my sister, Tish."

"S' nice to meet you." Rose extended her hand, The Doctor following suit and Tish shook each in turn.

"So, this Lazarus," he began as he put his arm back around Rose's waist. "He's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus, yes." The young woman nodded. "I'm part of his executive staff."

Martha rolled her eyes. "She's in the PR department."

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish corrected. "I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor inquired, pointing towards a large chamber on top of a platform in the center of the room. "That looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator."

Now it was Tish's turn to roll her eyes. "Science geeks. I should have known. Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later."

"Science geek?" The Doctor furrowed his brows. "What does that mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha supplied.

"Sounds about right." Rose chuckled. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "M' jus' gonna pop to the loo. Try to behave yourself for a few minutes, yeah?"

"No promises." he grinned, grabbing a few more hors d'oeuvres from a passing tray as he and Martha scoped out the crowd.

"Martha."

The young doctor to be spun around towards the new voice. "Mum!" she cried out happily, pulling the older woman in for a hug.

"All right, what's the occasion?" her mother replied, pulling back and stroking her hair lovingly.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked somewhat defensively. "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night." she pointed out.

"I know." Martha shrugged. "I just miss you." She turned to her brother and tugged on his lapel. You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah." he chuckled, looking down at his suit. "If anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I'll swing for him."

"You disappeared last night." her mother said suddenly, glancing over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"I…" Martha faltered for a moment. "Just went home."

The older woman's eyes flicked over to The Doctor once more. "On your own?"

Martha turned to see The Doctor standing there, grinning like a loon and realized where her mother's thoughts were going. "Um, mum this is a friend of mine, The Doctor." She turned back to the Time Lord. "And Doctor, this is my mum, Francine and my brother Leo."

"Doctor what?" Francine asked, eyeing him uneasily.

"No," Martha interjected. "It's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together."

Leo extended his hand. "You all right, mate?"

The Doctor shook it and then reached out to shake Francine's. "It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" she replied skeptically. "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…" He began rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he looked at Martha for help but she looked every bit as uncomfortable as he was. "Um, no actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, been busy."

"Busy?" Francine replied with a haughty sniff. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh you know." he shrugged. "Stuff…"

"He's not causin' any trouble is he?" Rose interrupted as she approached the small group. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, she extended a hand to Francine. "Hello, M' Rose. You must be Martha's mum. S' very nice to meet you."

"And you." Francine replied slowly as the young woman then turned to shake Leo's hand before stepping back next to The Doctor, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry it took me so long." Rose apologized, lightly running her hand back and forth over The Doctor's back. "There was a line for the loo. So what did I miss?"

Francine observed the pair for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "So are the two of you... together?"

"Yep." Rose nodded, popping the 'p' as she and The Doctor shared a kiss.

"They're having a baby mum." Martha added, giving her mother a look that said she knew very well why she was acting that way. "Rose is almost four months gone now."

At that revelation, Francine seemed to relax considerably and even managed a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. We…"

The lights dimmed and someone began tapping on a glass to gather the crowd's attention. Turning back to the platform in the center of the room they saw the elderly gentleman who had been on the news earlier that evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he addressed the crowd. "I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever."

"I have a bad feelin' about this." Rose leaned in to whisper to The Doctor and he nodded in agreement.

They watched as Lazarus entered the chamber and two women dressed in lab coats began pressing buttons and flipping switches to activate the machine.

An almost blinding blue glow was emitted, causing the crowd shield their eyes as the four outer columns surrounding the chamber began to rotate around it, picking up speed as they went along while bolts of energy were shot into the inner structure. The columns spun faster and faster and soon an alarm sounded as sparks began to erupt from the control panels.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor murmured. "It's overloading." Running over to the main control area he leapt over the table; pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the controls.

"Somebody stop him." an elderly woman in the crowd shouted when she saw what he was doing. "Get him away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" The Doctor asked as he continued to try to shut down the machine which only seemed to be spinning faster now and causing the room to shake.

Glancing around he decided to take the less subtle approach and grabbed the power cord from the back of the control panel and yanked it free. The machine shuddered slightly but then began to slow down. Once the columns had ceased spinning, Rose and Martha ran up on the platform to check on the professor.

"Get it open!" The Doctor shouted as he ran over to join them.

Martha yanked open the door, which emitted a loud hissing sound and she and Rose took a step back as a wave of thick white smoke poured out of the chamber. After a few seconds a silhouette appeared within the dense fog and staggered out onto the platform. The crowd gasped in disbelief as they took in the sight of Professor Lazarus who appeared to have de-aged over forty years.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, holding out his arms. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the photographers snapped shot after shot of the man's unbelievable transformation. But the trio standing on the platform did not share the rest of the crowd's enthusiasm.

Rose shook her head in bewilderment. "That's not possible."

"Well it can't be the same guy, right?" Martha asked. "It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick." The Doctor murmured as he watched Lazarus walk out onto the floor to meet with some of the reporters. "I wish it were."

Rose looked over at The Doctor's face to see that he was just as astonished as she was, and that was unsettling. "What is it Doctor?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What's he done?"

"He just changed what it means to be human." he replied simply as he continued to watch the professor.

She glanced back over at the man as well, who was now talking to the elderly woman who had yelled at The Doctor while he was trying to disconnect the machine. She opened her mouth to confirm that fact but then closed it again when she saw Lazarus grab a tray from a passing waiter and begin to devour the food ravenously. "Someone's hungry." she muttered.

The Doctor didn't respond but instead stepped off the platform and began to make his way over to him. The two women looked at one another and then in silent agreement moved to follow him. As they approached the professor, they could hear the old woman scolding him.

"Richard!"

"I'm famished, Ms. Thaw." Lazarus replied defensively, waving her off.

"Energy deficit." The Doctor interjected. "Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus glanced up from the tray, looking slightly impressed. "You speak as if you see this every day, Mister?"

"Doctor. And well, no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation."

The professor chuckled. "That's not possible."

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired."

Lazarus's smile faded and he studied The Doctor for a moment. "You understand the theory, then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor replied flatly.

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That machine almost exploded!" Rose exclaimed. "You could've killed everyone in this room."

Ms. Thaw scoffed, eyeing them with disdain. "Neither of you are qualified to comment."

"If he hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." Rose shot back angrily.

"Then we thank him." Lazarus cut her off. "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked. "You said yourself this was the first time you'd ever done this and you haven't even run any tests."

Lazarus laughed. "Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Ms. Thaw added.

"Commercially?" Martha looked taken aback. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos," Lazarus corrected her. "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor replied abhorrently.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard," Ms. Thaw spoke up. "We have things to discuss, upstairs."

"Goodbye, Doctor." The professor smirked. "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He glanced over at Rose who was giving him a look of utter repulsion and then turned to Martha, holding out his hand. She raised her own timidly to shake it and he instead leaned down and placed a lingering kiss across her knuckles, making her grimace. Smirking once more, he gave Rose a small wink and turned to follow Ms. Thaw out of the room.

"Oh, he's out of his depth." The Doctor commented. "No idea of the damage he might have done."

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked, stepping up beside him.

"Weell, this building must be full of laboratories." he said looking around the room. "I say we do our own tests."

"Well considerin' he jus' slobbered all over Martha's hand, we could probably get some DNA from that." she observed.

The Doctor grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "You're brilliant, you are."

**-oOo-**

"Amazing." The Doctor breathed as he stared at the image on the screen.

"Did that jus' change?"

"Yep." he replied, popping the 'p'.

"What?" Martha asked, leaning in for a better look.

Rose moved closer to The Doctor to give her room. "Lazarus's DNA. It changed."

"I can't see anything different."

The Doctor lifted his specks to rub his eyes. "Look at it."

After a few seconds the screen flashed and the strand seemed to mutate. "Oh, my God." She gasped. "It changed. But it can't have."

"But it did." he assured her.

Martha shook her head. "It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" he grinned, playfully bumping Rose's shoulder with his own.

She returned his smile and looked back down at the screen. "So with that machine, Lazarus was able to alter his genetic makeup?"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure, then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands." he rushed his words, looking back at Rose who was staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

"You know, normally M' happy when you give a brief explanation," she teased. "But I have no clue what you jus' said. Think you can try it again at a speed where I can actually understand you?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly and tugged on his ear. "Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutatin'." She gestured to the screen as it flashed again.

"Because he missed something." He rested his chin in his hand as he contemplated the findings. "Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha said, remembering the earlier discussion.

"Right." he stood up, holding out his hand to Rose. "Let's go."

The trio took the lift up to the top floor and stepped out into a large room filled with fancy furniture and artwork. On one side of the room there was a sitting area with a couch and several chairs and on the opposite end there was a big mahogany desk that stood in front of a large window overlooking the city.

"This is his office alright." Martha confirmed glancing around.

Rose stepped further into the room, looking back and forth. "So where is he?"

"Don't know." Martha turned back towards the side with the window. "Let's try back at the recep..." she trailed off and her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Martha, what is it?" Rose placed a hand on her shoulder and followed her gaze. "Oh no."

There on the floor just behind the desk they could see what looked to be a shriveled leg wearing a black heel. When The Doctor saw what they were both looking at, he immediately ran over to investigate and they reluctantly followed.

"Is that ?" Martha grimaced as she looked over the mummified corpse.

"Used to be." he affirmed, crouching down to examine the body. "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Great, now you can add orange juice to the list of things that make me queasy." Rose said, wrinkling her nose and he smiled up at her.

"Do you think it was Lazarus?" Martha asked.

"Could be."

Rose furrowed her brows. "But that would mean he's already changin'."

"Not necessarily." he said as he got to his feet. "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

Martha looked up at him in surprise. "Wait, so he might do this again?"

"Mmm." The Doctor replied noncommittally, arching his eyebrows as he pondered her question.

"Doctor," Rose said, pulling him from his thoughts. "We need to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Where should we start?" Martha inquired as they stepped back into the lift.

"We'll head back downstairs." The Doctor told them, pressing the button for the third floor. "Maybe he decided to go back to the party."

When the lift doors opened again they raced out, eyes darting around the room.

"I don't see him." Rose said as she scanned the crowd.

The Doctor placed his hand on her lower back as he too surveyed the area for a sign of the professor. "He can't be far. Keep looking."

As they moved further into the room, Leo caught sight of them and walked over to speak with his sister. "Hey, you all right Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Yeah." Martha replied distractedly, looking past him. "Have you see Lazarus anywhere?"

"Yeah, well, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

Martha's eyes widened as she finally focused on her brother. "With Tish?" She turned back to Rose and The Doctor who had just joined them. "He's with Tish." she told them in panicked tone.

"What's going on?" Francine asked as she approached the group.

The Doctor ignored her and turned to Leo. "Where did they go?"

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

"Come on." The Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and heading back towards the lift.

"Wait, where are you going?" Francine asked, reaching out to grasp her daughter's arm. "I demand to know what's going on!"

"Not now, Mum." Martha hissed yanking her arm away and spilling her mother's drink in the process, leaving the older woman very confused and angry as she stared after her.

**-oOo-**

"Alright, so where are they?" Martha asked, looking around Lazarus's office.

The Doctor reached inside his suit pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the area. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." After a few seconds the sonic began emitting a beeping noise and he moved it around the room until it became less intermittent. "Got him."

"Where?" Rose asked, stepping closer.

He continued scanning and then pointed the device upwards as the sound grew louder.

"But this is the top floor." Martha said looking over at Rose and then it clicked. "The roof."

Since The Doctor wasn't quite sure what they might find up there, he suggested they take a more covert approach by using the stairs. As they stepped onto the roof they could hear the sound of voices and he motioned for the two women to remain where they were while he assessed the situation. Moving closer he could see Lazarus and Tish standing intimately close to one another.

"Still can't take it in." Tish murmured as she reached up to stroke the professor's cheek.

Lazarus chuckled. "I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for so many years; it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived."

"And is it like you expected?"

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…"

"Falls the Shadow." The Doctor finished, coming up behind them.

Lazarus spun around, a smirk forming on his lips. "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." His eyes drifted over to Rose and Martha who had just stepped up beside The Doctor and both women shuddered slightly from the hungry look he was giving them.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked, looking both embarrassed and perturbed at the same time.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha ordered.

"What?" The younger woman crossed her arms defiantly. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry Lazarus." The Doctor spoke up. "What with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

Lazarus's eyes snapped back to him. "You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four."

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor argued. "Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty." He felt Rose's hand slip into his and he glanced over at her, smiling as he looked into her eyes. "It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

Lazarus watched the exchange and the smirk returned to his face. "Ah, but if it's the right person…Just imagine what it could be like. Never having to say goodbye to the one you love. You could be together forever. What a gift that would be."

The Doctor's head snapped back towards him, his eyes dark and cold. To say that he hadn't had those thoughts would be an outright lie. So many times he had contemplated ways of keeping Rose with him forever. But this abomination that Lazarus had become was beyond even his limits of desperation. "Or what a curse." he spat. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus sneered.

Seeing that the situation was starting to become heated, Martha and Rose began to redouble their efforts in getting Tish away from him.

"Over here, Tish." Martha said as she and Rose gestured for the girl to join them while still keeping an eye on Lazarus.

Tish rolled her eyes and finally stalked over. "You have to spoil everything, don't you?" she told Martha angrily. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha protested. She looked back at Rose to concur but the blonde's attention was elsewhere. Following her gaze she saw Lazarus drop to the ground convulsing violently.

"Look I know the age thing's a bit freaky," Tish admitted. "But it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." She took in the expressions on her sister's and friends' faces and turned to look over her shoulder. "What is everybody staring…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on the writhing mass on the ground. "Oh my god!" she gasped as the professor's flesh stretched and ripped apart, transforming itself into a giant hideous scorpion-like creature with Lazarus's face. "What is that?

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, one arm wrapping around Rose's waist as he pulled her towards the door leading to the stairs. Once inside he slammed the door shut behind them and used the sonic to deadlock it before following the women downstairs.

Martha quickly pressed the button for the lift and turned to her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I was going to snog him." Tish grimaced.

"Believe it or not, I've seen worse things." Rose joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The sound of Lazarus's attempts to break down the door grew louder and then the lights began to flicker and went out as an alarm sounded.

"What's happening?" Martha asked, looking around.

"An intrusion." Tish explained. "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door." The Doctor remarked. "We'll have to take the stairs, come on!"

They had made their way down the first two flights when there was a loud crash above them followed by a deep growling sound.

"Doctor, he's inside." Rose said, looking upwards.

"Then we haven't got much time." They headed down the next flight back to the reception area where the guests were standing around looking confused. "Tish, is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his sonic "Rose, setting fifty four. Hurry." he said handing it to her.

"No, M' stayin' with you." she argued.

"Rose, please. We have to get these people out. Now go!"

Letting out a breath of frustration, she turned and ushered Martha and Tish towards the exit while he climbed onto the platform to address the guests.

"Listen to me!" he shouted. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous." One of the women in the crowd piped up. "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

A loud crash erupted from behind him and he whirled around to see the creature making its way across the mezzanine before jumping down onto one of the tables, smashing it to bits. The crowd immediately began screaming and running for the door as it began tossing the rest of the tables around the room, one of them hitting Leo and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Rose was able to unlock the door quickly as the stampede started and she and Martha began directing people down the stairs towards the exits.

As The Doctor attempted to make his way over to where Leo was, he saw the creature approaching the woman who had argued with his order to leave. She stood frozen in fear, unable to move as it advanced on her.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor shouted futilely.

The woman screamed as her body was completely drained and then the creature dropped her mummified corpse to the ground, making The Doctor wince in disgust.

"Mum! Leo!"

Both The Doctor and the creature turned to see Martha rushing over to her mother who was cradling her brother in her arms as he came to.

"Martha?" Francine murmured in slight shock as she reached out for her daughter.

Martha smiled softly and then looked down at her brother as she began to assess his injuries. "Come on, stay with me. You're okay."

The creature growled as it began to advance on the small family and Martha realizing that her brother may have a concussion, quickly looked around her for some sort of immediate cover when she saw Rose enter the room.

The two women's eyes met briefly and Martha shook her head no. Rose ignored the gesture and walked right up to the creature. "Lazarus, leave them alone!" she shouted.

"Rose, No!" The Doctor screamed as the creature swung around to face her. He began sprinting across the room towards her, feeling as though everything was moving in slow motion as he watched the creature lift its tail high in the air above her. Just as it prepared to strike a large energy bolt slammed into its side, sending it flying across the room and all eyes immediately turned to the source.

"Mickey!" Rose exclaimed as a wave of relief washed over her.

"Hey babe." he grinned, lowering his plasma gun and walking over to give her a hug. "Miss me?"

"Of course." she said pulling back. "But what are you doin' here?"

"We got a call that some sort a monster was wreakin' havoc on some fancy shindig and since I was already out here dealin' with a small Hitchhiker problem, Jack sent me."

"Mickety, Mick, Mickey." The Doctor chirped, jogging up behind him and clapping him on the back. "I could kiss you right about now."

"How 'bout we just stick with the usual, yeah boss?" Mickey held up his hand.

The Doctor grinned as they performed their customary fist bump and then turned to Rose. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling out his sonic to check her over.

"M' fine." she said, swatting his hands away.

"You are not fine. You were almost killed. If Mickey hadn't shown up when he did…"

"Then I would have ducked out of the way."

The Doctor threw up his hands in frustration. "Do you see what I have to deal with?" he huffed irritably as he turned back to Mickey. "She doesn't think. She just charges in to one dangerous situation after another."

"Oh, and you don't?" she shot back.

"You're pregnant!"

"Are you gonna keep throwin' that in my face as an excuse to run off on your own?"

"I am just trying to keep you safe!" he replied, exasperatedly. "Mickey, tell her."

"Whoa," Mickey held up his hands. "I'm not gettin' in the middle of your domestics boss."

"Doctor!" they heard Martha call out in a frightened voice and turned to see the creature pulling itself out of the rubble and attempting to stand up.

The Doctor and Mickey exchanged a look and the latter nodded, cocking his gun.

"Rose, stay with Martha and get the rest of these people out of the building." The Doctor told her firmly.

As she opened her mouth to argue, Mickey looked back at her over his shoulder. "Rose, go. I've got his back."

"Okay." she conceded, turning back to The Doctor. "Jus' be careful, yeah?"

"We will." He gave her a quick kiss and she hurried over to help Martha who was trying to steady her brother on his feet.

The creature having caught Rose's movement was now focused on the small group and The Doctor knew he needed to act fast. "We need to draw his attention away." he said looking over at Mickey.

"Want me to shoot him again?"

"Nah." The Doctor shook his head. "I was just planning on insulting him until he comes after us instead."

Mickey shrugged. "That works too. Hey ugly!" The creature spun around to face them and snarled. "Your turn." he said, lightly nudging the Time Lord with his elbow.

"What's the point of all this?" The Doctor asked, taking a step forward. "You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain, old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!"

The creature reared back, roaring loudly and began to charge as the two men took off running down the corridor.

"See, told you it would work." The Doctor chortled, tossing a glance behind them.

"Yeah." Mickey panted. "Unfortunately, it's gainin' on us."

They made a sharp turn down another hall and entered what looked to be a boiler room, stopping when they realized the creature was no longer pursuing them.

"Where'd it go?" Mickey asked, looking back and forth.

"Dunno." The Doctor shrugged. "Let's keep moving."

The two men slowly made their way through the pipes and steel columns, looking for a way out when they heard the voice.

"It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me."

The Doctor looked back at Mickey who pointed to his ear, then his eyes and followed it with a forward waving motion and he nodded. "Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" he shouted back.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

The Doctor ducked down behind another pipe as they continued to make their way across the room. "You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make." He paused as the lights flickered on and turned back to Mickey as a shadow passed over their heads.

"Peek a boo." Lazarus called; making both men look up to see the creature suspended from the ceiling.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor replied casually.

"Are you serious?" Mickey exclaimed incredulously. "Run!" He pushed The Time Lord towards the fire exit and they took off into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind them.

**-oOo-**

"What's The Doctor doing?" Martha asked as they lowered her brother into a chair.

"He's tryin' to buy us some time. Let's not waste it." Rose replied walking over to a small drink cart.

Martha nodded and knelt down in front of her brother. "Leo, look at me. Focus on me. Let's see your eyes." She sighed as she confirmed the diagnosis. "He's got concussion. Mum, you'll need to help him downstairs." she said as Rose handed her a napkin filled with ice. "Thanks." she smiled up at her. "This'll keep the swelling down." She and Rose gently lifted Leo from the chair and passed him along to Francine. "Go! We'll be right behind you."

The group hurriedly made their way downstairs to where the rest of the guests were attempting to escape but the glass doors were locked down.

"We can't get out." Tish cried out frantically. "We're trapped!"

"I have an idea." Rose interjected. "Tish, where's the security desk?"

The young woman pointed over to their right. "There."

"What are you gonna do?" Martha asked as they crossed the room.

"M' gonna see if there's an override switch." Rose hiked up her dress a bit, hopped up onto the desk and swung her legs over to the other side. She quickly made her way over to the control panel and ran the sonic over it. The machine sparked to life, reactivating the lighting as well as the doors; which swung open, allowing the crowd to exit out onto the street where there were paramedics and police officers waiting to meet them. Martha was in the process of getting her family out when she rejoined them.

"I've got to go back." she said.

Martha turned around to face her. "Okay. I'm coming with you."

"You can't!" Francine objected. "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you."

"Mum, you don't understand. They're my friends. I have to go."

"So it's because of them isn't it? They're the reason you've changed."

Rose placed her hand on Martha's shoulder. "Martha, you should go with your family. The Doctor and I can handle this."

"No." she replied firmly. "I've seen too much to turn back now and I want to help." Rose nodded and after one last look at her family, Martha followed her back upstairs.

**-oOo-**

As the two men made their way up to the next floor they found themselves in a rather large laboratory.

"Perfect." The Doctor grinned as he looked around the room. "Mickey, start opening the gas valves." he told the younger man as he leapt up onto a table and began dismantling a light fixture.

Mickey ran towards the front of the room turning on every valve he came across and once The Doctor had finished with the fixture, he jumped down to help. There were loud banging noises coming from down the hall and as they grew closer, the two men doubled their efforts.

"I think that's all of em'." Mickey said, choking back a cough.

"You should get out of here." The Doctor told him. "You won't be able to breathe soon."

"I promised Rose I wouldn't leave you." The younger man replied. "Besides," he held up a small oxygen mask. "I always come prepared, remember?"

The Doctor laughed. "Mickey Smith you are brilliant!"

The banging began to grow louder and Mickey quickly slipped on the mask, running to the back of the room where The Doctor was standing. They had just managed to duck behind one of the tables as the creature came crashing in.

"More hide and seek, Doctor?" Lazarus tsked. "How disappointing. Why don't you and your friend come out and face me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he called back. "Why would I want to face that, hmm?" Looking over at Mickey he gestured to the door and the younger man nodded. Counting off on his fingers, as soon as he hit three both men bolted for the door with Mickey in the lead. As they passed through The Doctor flicked the light switch and the laboratory exploded behind them, knocking them to the floor.

"Good work Boss." Mickey grinned, pulling the mask from his face as they got to their feet.

The Doctor made a happy noise in the back of his throat and they took off running again. As they rounded the corner, the two men crashed right into Rose and Martha who were coming from the opposite direction. The Doctor's arms immediately wrapped around Rose's waist, steadying himself to keep them remaining upright, while Martha and Mickey tumbled to the floor.

Martha lifted her head from Mickey's chest and looked up into his face. "Hello." she murmured shyly, giving him a nervous smile.

"Hi." he replied, a slow smile spreading across his own face

"Martha Jones, this is Mickey Smith." Rose introduced, looking down at them.

"It's nice to meet you." Martha said as she pushed herself up and offered him a hand. "Sorry I almost ran you over."

"No harm done." Mickey grinned as he got to his feet, holding onto her hand for a little longer than necessary.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. "Rose, what are you two doing here I told you to…"

"Oh shut up." she cut him off as she took a step back. His eyes widened and his adam's apple bobbed visibly as he watched her reach down her left side and push apart the slit in her dress to pull his sonic from the garter she had wrapped around her thigh. "Here." she handed it to him. "We heard the explosion. Which one of you was it?"

The two men managed to pull themselves from their distractions long enough to stare back at her for a moment with blank looks on their faces before simultaneously pointing a finger at one another.

"We blasted Lazarus." The Doctor declared in their defense to which Rose just shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked.

Her question was quickly answered by the sound of glass breaking as the creature leapt into the hallway.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." The Doctor replied grabbing Rose's hand and taking off down the hallway.

Mickey snorted as he and Martha caught up to them. "He insulted the man's parentage and libido."

"Rude and not ginger." he reminded the younger man as they stopped at the next junction and looked around. "We can't let him get out. We need to split up." He looked back at Mickey. "You and Martha take the upstairs; we'll take the lower level."

"Got it boss." Mickey held his elbow out to Martha. "Care to join me Miss Jones?"

"Why I'd love to Mr. Smith." she smiled up at him as she slipped her arm through his and they headed up the stairs.

"They're so cute together." Rose smiled softly as she stared after them.

The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and led her in the opposite direction. "You can play matchmaker later. Come on."

They walked back out into the reception room which was now completely empty except for the machine in the center.

"What now?" Rose asked. "S' like we've jus' gone around in a circle."

"Well we can't lead him outside." Looking over at the chamber he got an idea. "Come on, get in." he directed, ushering her inside and closing the door behind them.

"So why are we hidin' in here instead of up in the offices with Mickey and Martha?"

"Because this is his masterpiece. And I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

Rose furrowed her brow. "But doesn't that mean we're trapped then?"

"Weell, yeah." he nodded. "That's a slight problem."

"I thought you said you had a plan?"

"I did. The plan was to get inside here."

"Yeah, and then what?" she asked looking around the small enclosure.

"Well, then I'd um, I'd…come up with another plan." he replied distractedly.

His strange tone drew her attention back to him and she followed his line of sight. "Doctor, are you starin' at my breasts?"

"Hmm?" His eyes drifted back up to meet hers and she arched an eyebrow. "Well it's not like I can help it." he protested. "We're trapped in a tight space and they're right there in front of me and your chest is practically heaving from all the running and…"

"Doctor, as much as I normally don't mind havin' you pressed up against me in a tight space there is still the matter of the big scary monster thing outside."

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry." Reaching into his pocket he retrieved his sonic screwdriver, 'accidentally' brushing his fingers against her chest as he pulled his hand back. "Here we are." he grinned, trying to maintain an expression of innocence as she shook her head at him.

"What're you doin' now?"

"Improvising." he said, wagging his eyebrows as he slid down her body in a very seductive manner.

Although she knew that now was not the time to be having certain thoughts, Rose couldn't help the heat pooling between her legs from the low timber of his voice and the way he moved his body against hers as he dropped to the ground in front of her and she could tell from the way his nostrils flared that he knew exactly how it had affected her.

"Rose," he husked. "You are literally making it quite hard for me to concentrate."

"You started it." she replied accusingly.

"Me? You're the one who decided to tease me by going knicker-less." The Doctor countered as he began to pry open the paneling on the floor while trying not to think about how close he was to that specific area of her body.

"I…" Rose's mouth snapped shut and instead she opted for a change of subject. "So, the changes Lazarus made to himself, are they alien?"

"No." he replied, yanking some wiring out of the opening he created and began running his sonic over it. "For once it's strictly human in origin."

"But you saw him. What he became. How can he still be human?" she asked, pressing herself more fully against the wall so that she could look down at him.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

"So somethin' on a lower evolutionary scale then?"

He nodded as he reconnected the wire to the mainframe. "Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"Turnin' him into a scorpion lookin' monster."

"Exactly." he grinned up at her.

The lights suddenly flickered on and there was a loud whirring sound as the machine began to shake.

"Doctor, are you doin' that?" she asked, pressing her hands against the wall to steady herself.

"No. Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"That's bad yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out." he admitted, sonicing another wire.

"Not tryin' to rush you or anythin' but…"

"I know, I know." he replied. "Nearly done."

"What exactly are you doin' down there?"

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Isn't that gonna kill him?"

"When he transforms, he's three times his size." he shouted over the noise of the machine. "Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin."

"But if we're in here while S' activated, won't it do the same to us?"

"No, because I'm going to stop it." he promised ripping out the remaining fuse.

The machine shuddered once more and then stopped. Rose's eyes snapped open as The Doctor got to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"M' good." she said, releasing a shuddering breath. "I knew you'd get us out. Even if you did cut it pretty close there."

The Doctor smiled and placed a quick kiss to her lips before turning to open the door. "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity." he told her as they stepped out onto the platform. "I must be a bit out of practice."

Rose was looking past him to the body that lay sprawled across the floor. "He looks so normal now." she observed. "S' kinda sad."

"Eliot saw that, too." The Doctor murmured dolefully, taking her hand in his. "This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper."

The sound of giggling had them turning around to see Mickey and Martha descending the stairs.

"Well S' about time." Rose grinned. "You guys missed all the action."

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." Martha glanced over at Mickey with a sheepish expression. "We sorta got turned around." she paused, seeing the body on the floor and her smile faded. "Oh my god, is he…?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded sadly.

Mickey pulled his cell from his pocket. "I'll call UNIT for a pickup."

"Which is our cue to leave." The Doctor announced, tugging Rose towards the door.

Martha mouthed a 'Thanks' to Mickey and quickly hurried after the pair. As they exited, several paramedics brushed by them heading towards Lazarus's body.

"I thought you liked UNIT." Rose remarked as they made their way down the carpeted stairs.

"I do." he said, reaching up with his free hand to tug his bow tie loose. "I would just prefer not to be talked into taking on any assignments right now." He scrunched up his face. "Not to mention they're constantly saluting."

Rose snorted softly and shook her head.

"You're good boss." Mickey called out, snapping his phone shut as he came up behind them "They're gonna pick up the body at the hospital."

The group moved to the side as the paramedics carried the stretcher down the steps towards the waiting ambulance.

"She's here." They heard Tish shout and turned to see her running towards them, followed by her mother and brother. When she reached Martha, she wrapped her arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're all right."

"Of course I am." Martha chuckled.

"Uh oh." Mickey murmured.

Rose looked over to see Francine striding towards them angrily, eyeing the Doctor the same way her mother did after he brought her home twelve months late and she immediately pushed him behind her.

"Rose, what?" The Doctor questioned and looked up to see Martha's mother approaching with a look on her face that told him he was about to get smacked.

"Ms. Smith, I think you need to calm down." Rose said sternly, holding her hand up.

Francine's eyes flashed but she stopped short and lowered her arm. "Keep away from my daughter." she demanded. "The two of you seem to be a magnet for trouble. Especially him." She nodded towards The Doctor.

"Mum," Martha placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder and turned her around to face her. "What are you doing?"

"They're dangerous." she insisted, lowering her voice. "I've been told things."

Martha shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Look around you." Francine said, grasping her shoulders. "Nothing but death and destruction."

"This isn't their fault." Martha argued. "They saved us, all of us!"

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place." Leo pointed out. "I'd say technically, it's her fault."

"Oi!" Tish protested, elbowing her brother in the ribs.

"Mum," Leo whined. "She hit me."

Francine rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of…"

A loud crash sounded from down the street followed by several screams. The Doctor looked down at Rose and she immediately grabbed his hand as they took off running towards the commotion with Mickey following close behind.

"Martha don't go." Francine pleaded as she reached out to grab her. "Just leave them."

Martha looked back at her mother, wishing she could make her understand. Shaking her head sadly she extricated her arm from the older woman's grasp and took off after her friends. As they reached the end of the street, they saw the ambulance had crashed into the side of a building and its occupants lay mummified within.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." The Doctor murmured. "Should have known, really."

"But where'd he go?" Rose asked, looking around.

The Doctor pulled his sonic from his pocket and began to scan the area. "That way." He looked up at the building that the ambulance had crashed into. "The church."

"Cathedral." Tish corrected, coming up behind them. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"I wanted to help."

A soft smile played on Martha's lips even as she sighed. "Alright, just stay close." she ordered as they approached the door and her sister nodded.

"You really think he came here?" Mickey asked The Doctor as they stepped inside.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?"

"Doctor," Rose whispered pointing towards the altar where Lazarus sat, wrapped up in a thick red blanket.

"I came here before, a lifetime ago." Lazarus said quietly. "I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz."

Lazarus looked up and met The Doctor's eyes. "You've read about it."

"We were there." he glanced over at Rose who nodded.

Lazarus looked between the two of them and scoffed. "You're too young."

"So are you." The Doctor quipped, eliciting a laugh from the professor followed by a crackling sound that made him double over in pain.

Breathing heavily, Lazarus remained slumped over as he continued his story. "In the morning, the fires had died and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenseless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"Is that what you were tryin' to do today?" Rose asked taking a step forward.

His head snapped up to look at her. "That's what I _did_ today."

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor cut in.

"They were nothing." Lazarus replied coldly. "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too." The Doctor countered angrily. "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, _Doctor_." he hissed. "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful." The smirk quickly faded from his face as he began to once more contort in pain.

"Look at yourself. You're mutating." The Doctor spat as he began walking a circle around the professor. "You've no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress." he groaned through another painful spasm. "I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

The Doctor shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

"Doctor, he's fixin' to transform again." Rose whispered.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I have an idea that might work." he told her as he walked back towards Lazarus.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor." The professor said, looking up at him. "Maybe you are older than you look."

The Doctor stopped and crouched down at his side. "I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust." he paused, swallowing roughly. "If you live long enough Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone." He dared a glance over at Rose who could only meet his eyes for a moment before she looked away.

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus replied, regaining The Doctor's attention.

"Is it?"

A wicked smile plastered itself onto Lazarus's face. "I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen." The Doctor assured him.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." he reminded him, glancing back over his shoulder at the women. "And you've brought me such succulent treats." He licked his lips as his eyes appraised Rose before moving on to Martha and Tish.

"That's right." Rose concurred taking a step forward. "Nice an' tasty?"

"Uh, Rose?" Mickey said quietly. "What are you doin'?"

Ignoring him, she took another step forward. "Come on Lazarus, you don't want him." She gestured towards The Doctor. "M' younger and I'd be a much better meal."

"Yeah," Martha chimed in, moving to stand beside her. "He's old and bitter. Come and get some fresh meat."

"Rose, Martha, don't!" The Doctor shouted as Lazarus made a lunge for them, knocking Mickey into a row of chairs as he attempted to step in the way.

Spinning around, the two women made a break for the stairs leading up to the bell tower with Tish hot on their heels. As they made their way up the spiral staircase they heard Lazarus cry out followed by a vicious growling noise.

"Did you hear that?" Tish called out.

Martha paused to listen. "He's changed again."

"We've got to keep moving." Rose told them. "We've got to lead him to the top."

**-oOo-**

Mickey groaned as The Doctor helped him to his feet. "Told you, you should have just let me shoot him again while I had the chance boss." he said rubbing his head.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ran over to stand underneath the central part of the tower. "Where are they?" he muttered, staring upwards. "Rose!"

"Doctor!" she shouted, peering down out of one of the arch windows.

"Take him to the top." he hollered. "The very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I already figured that." she called back, making him smile at how in sync they were.

"What now boss?" Mickey asked coming up behind him.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, you know what they say, 'music soothes the savage beast'."

Mickey followed his line of sight to the organ in the corner as his own smile spread across his face and then faltered slightly. "Wait, can you play?"

The Doctor scoffed in mock offense. "You really have to ask me that?"

"Alright fine." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Jus' get on with it."

The Doctor climbed into the seat and pulled out his sonic. Clicking it on, he inserted it into the organ's power socket. "Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired." He began pulling out various stops and when he felt he had the proper frequency he leaned back, cracking his knuckles. "I hope it's a good acoustic in here." he said as he began to play.

**-oOo-**

"Rose, he's coming." Martha grabbed her friend's arm and headed up the next flight of stairs.

When the three of them reached the last step, they realized they were at the top of the tower with no means of escape.

"There's nowhere to go." Tish shouted, looking around frantically. "We're trapped!"

"He wanted him brought to the top." Rose maintained as she glanced over the side of the railing at the large bell.

"All right," Tish conceded. "So then we're not trapped. We're bait."

"He knows what he's doing." Martha assured her. "We have to trust him."

"Ladies." Lazarus called out as his mutated form entered the room, blocking the doorway.

"Stay behind me." Martha said, moving in front of the other two women. "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"M' not jus' gonna let you sacrifice yourself." Rose told her at the same time Tish opened her mouth to protest as well.

"Don't argue with me." Martha shouted. She looked over at Tish. "I'm not gonna let mum lose two daughters if I can help it and you," she turned to Rose. "I know you can handle yourself but I'm starting to think The Doctor's right. You have a baby to think about now. You can't keep rushing off into danger all the time. If he lost the both of you, it would kill him." She watched the color drain from Rose's face as her words finally sunk in.

While she had been taking all the normal precautions with the pregnancy such as what to eat, what kinds of vitamins to take and of course steering clear of any chemicals that could hurt the baby, she hadn't really taken into account the physical dangers that surrounded them on a daily basis. She was so used to standing side by side with The Doctor against whatever came their way as well as their constant ability to cheat death that the possibility of her being killed or losing the baby hadn't even occurred to her. Now, after hearing Martha's words Rose was starting to realize why The Doctor had been so overprotective.

"Look out!" Tish screamed as the creature's tail whipped across the gap toward them and they all ducked, barely missing it by inches.

The sound of organ music began to fill the air which seemed to anger the creature further as it growled and swung its tail again smashing into the wooden railing and sending pieces crashing to the ground below. As it reared back, Rose noticed it was no longer blocking the door and she gestured for the other two women to follow her, but before they even made it halfway across the creature lashed out again, knocking Martha over the railing.

"Martha!" Rose cried out, leaning over the side to see the young woman clinging to the bottom of the walkway. "Hold on." She removed her shoes and threw them over the side and then dropped down to the floor carefully making her way over towards the edge.

"Rose." Martha whimpered as she clutched onto the narrow piece of wood.

"M' right here. I promise M' not gonna let you fall. Jus' hold on."

**-oOo-**

"Is it working?" Mickey shouted over the music.

"I think it needs to be louder." The Doctor stopped playing for a moment and began sonicing the volume control. "We need to turn this up to eleven."

Once it reached the proper setting, he began to play again and Mickey immediately reached up to cover his ears from the painful vibrations.

**-oOo-**

"Get away from them!" Tish shouted over the sound of the music, throwing whatever debris was closest to her in attempts to keep the creature away from the other two women.

Rose had managed to get close enough to Martha so that she could reach out to her but just as their hands touched the sound of the organ began to reverberate of the walls and Rose had to pull back and cover her ears while Martha tried to regain her grip on the floorboard.

As the music grew louder the creature began to thrash around, knocking into the wall before tipping forward and smashing through the remaining bit of railing and hurtling to the floor below and then suddenly the music stopped, giving way to Martha's scream as she began to lose her grip.

Rose immediately scrambled forward, grabbing her wrist just in time. "I've got you. Jus' hold on." she told her as she began to pull her up over the ledge. Within seconds Tish was at her side grabbing Martha's other arm and they both dragged her upwards until she was pressed against the wall between them.

"Thanks." Martha gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Rose grinned, nudging her in the side. "Besides, I kinda like havin' you around and I think Mickey fancies you too."

"Shut up. He does not." Martha blushed as she playfully slapped the blonde's leg.

"Ooh, is he the one that came with us?" Tish inquired. "He's cute."

"Okay, both of you cut it out." Martha chided in mock irritation as she bit back her smile.

"Your Doctor cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?" Tish directed at Rose.

"Yeah," she laughed. "He seems to think S' more fun that way."

"Rose!"

"Speaking of." she grinned at the sound of his voice. "M' okay!" she called out, looking back at her friends. "We're all okay!"

Being mindful of the unsteady floorboard and piles of debris, the women carefully made their way back down the stairs where The Doctor and Mickey were standing over Lazarus's lifeless body. The Doctor knelt down and closed the professor's eyes as his body began reverting back to his natural age and when he saw Rose he hopped to his feet and ran towards her, pulling her into his embrace and hugging her fiercely.

"You alright?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"M' fine." she assured him, standing on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss against his lips.

He furrowed his brows as he looked down at her feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

She shrugged. "They got in the way. And how come you didn't tell me you could play?"

"Oh. Well, you know," he shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. "If you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

Rose snorted softly. "No wonder it was so loud."

"Sorry, what?" he asked, cupping his ear with his hand and leaning forward as a smile played on his lips, making her giggle.

"C'mon." she said, taking his hand. "Let's get out of here."

**-oOo-**

"Mickey, you want us to drop you off at Torchwood?" Rose asked as The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me jus' um, say goodbye to Martha."

Rose grinned and looked over at The Doctor who was trying to hide his smile as he shook his head. Stepping over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him through her lashes. "Doctor, I jus' wanted to say M' sorry."

"For what?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Well, Martha made me realize somethin' today. I've been reckless. An' I know you've been tryin' to tell me that." She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him as he began to open his mouth. "But M' so use to you bein' overprotective even before the baby that I guess I jus' needed an outsider's point of view to make me see what I was doin'. So M' sorry and I promise to try to be less…jeopardy friendly."

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he smiled down at her. "That's all I ask."

"You guys ready to go?" Mickey asked walking back over to them.

"Yeah." Rose agreed, stepping back from The Doctor. "M' exhausted and the baby's pressin' down on my bladder again."

"Oh, that reminds me." Mickey reached into his pocket and produced a small amethyst colored object and handed it to The Doctor.

"A Tralonian Crystal!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. "But how did you get it?"

Mickey shrugged. "Jack knows a guy who owed him a favor."

"So we can do an ultrasound now?" Rose asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Yep." The Doctor replied, popping the 'p' just as Rose leapt into his arms. "Alright." he chuckled, setting her back down. "I just need to get the machine ready."

"Okay." she said, trying to calm herself. "M' jus' gonna go change and I'll meet you in the infirmary." She glanced back at Martha who smiled and waved in attempts to hide her disappointment and then turned back to The Doctor, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "And you and I both know she's comin' with so jus' tell her so we can go, yeah?" She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then turned to usher Mickey into the TARDIS.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I guess that trip just sort of escalated again."

Martha nodded. "I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you guys find yourselves in."

"Right." The Doctor chuckled, tugging on his ear. "Look, I know I haven't exactly treated you very well."

"Ya think?" Martha replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I deserve that." he sighed as he leaned back against the TARDIS, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I really am sorry Martha for the way I've treated you. You've been a real asset as of late and… we want you to come with us."

"You don't have to apologize Doctor," she interjected. "I get it. I…wait, what?" She looked back at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." he gave her a genuine smile.

"Oh Thank you, Thank you!" she shouted happily as she ran over to hug him.

He chuckled again, returning her hug. "You really were brilliant today." he told her, as he pulled away. "A real star. Now come on," he said, pushing open the door. "I have an appointment with an ultrasound."

**-oOo-**

"Doctor Jones, would you like to do the honors?" The Doctor asked as he pushed the cart holding the ultrasound machine over next to the cot that Rose was lying on and plugged it into the monitor. "Don't worry." he told her, seeing the questioning look on her face. "It works the same as the one's you're used to. It's just more advanced in the readings it takes."

"Okay." she smiled, reaching for the small wand as The Doctor pulled a stool over and sat down beside Rose. "Alright Rose, if you could lift your shirt up a bit." she directed, picking up a small bottle of gel and shaking it. Rose did as she was told and Martha moved to squirt some of the gel onto her stomach. "This might be a little cold." she informed her.

"Oh, that's fine. M' used to cooler temperatures." Rose replied, giving The Doctor a tongue in tooth grin.

Martha looked between the two of them for a moment in confusion and then up at Mickey who just shook his head and gestured for her to continue. Nodding in agreement, she finished pouring the gel and then picked up the wand and placed it on Rose's stomach.

As the image came up on the screen and the sound of steady heartbeats filled the air, Rose squeezed The Doctor's hand, trying to keep her emotions in check but when she looked over at him and saw the tear slip down his cheek, she could no longer hold back her own.

Meeting her eyes, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss across the back of her knuckles. "Our daughter." he murmured softly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yeah." she nodded, giving him a watery smile. "Our daughter."

Leaning in, he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and when they broke apart he reached out with his free hand to lovingly stroke her hair.

"Congratulations." Martha said, smiling down at both of them.

"I'm really happy for you both." Mickey added, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder and sharing another fist bump with The Doctor.

"Thanks you guys." Rose sniffed. "So everythin's good yeah?" She looked back at Martha. "She's healthy?"

"Well, I'm not exactly familiar with Time Lord babies but everything looks good from what I can see and I'm sure The Doctor will be able to go over all the readings better than I can." She moved the wand over a few centimeters and pointed to the screen. "See, there we are, two heartbeats and…" her voice dropped off on the last word and she looked over at Mickey; mouth still slightly ajar as she caught his eye.

Mickey looked up at the monitor and then back at her in understanding, trying to hide back a smile.

"What, what is it?" Rose asked, looking at the pair.

"Two heartbeats." Mickey replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah Mick, she's a Time Lord, or well…Lady." Rose looked back at the Doctor for confirmation, and he nodded with a smile. "So two hearts." she asserted as she turned back to her friends.

"No," Martha interjected softly. "What he means is there's another set of heartbeats." she said smiling.

Rose looked at both of them dumbfounded for a moment and then back at the monitor. "Twins?" she breathed out.

There was a resounding thud heard throughout the room and three heads turned simultaneously towards the source. Over nine hundred years of traveling through time and space, seeing all there is to see and surviving dangers of untold proportions. The Doctor had taken down Daleks, Cybermen and countless other alien threats, faced The Devil himself and fought in a war that nearly broke him. And through it all, even though each one of those experiences had left a lasting impression, he had always somehow managed to bury every one of those emotional tolls down deep, never allowing the stress to completely overtake him as he just jumped into the next adventure. But none of those things he had done and seen could have apparently prepared him for this moment because upon hearing the news that they were expecting not one child but two, The Oncoming Storm promptly fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N: Wow! Over a hundred followers now. I am ever so humbled that you guys like the story and thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm really happy with this chapter, although to warn you there is a lot of angst. Unfortunately, we all know what happens when The Doctor freaks out, so of course the news of having twins pretty much threw him for a loop, but it'll all work itself out. The title of this chapter and the song lyrics are from the song "The Search is Over" By Survivor. If you've never heard, give it a listen. It's a really good song and it reminded me of The Doctor/Rose relationship. So without further delay, please enjoy the next installment.****

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Search is Over**

"So, I guess we can add Avalon to the list of places we won't be visitin' again anytime soon." Mickey said, leaning up against the TARDIS doors and panting heavily.

"I suppose you want to blame me for that as well?" The Doctor muttered angrily as he ran over to the console and began the dematerialization sequence.

Rose crossed her arms and sighed. "Doctor, you punched the King, got sentenced to death and then practically blew up the castle."

"First of all, I hit him because he wouldn't keep his hands off of you." he said through gritted teeth. "And secondly, it was only a small explosion to divert the guards away from the prison, which I wouldn't have had to do if you three hadn't gotten locked up for trying to break me out!"

Tensions had been running high for the past few weeks between Rose and The Doctor and now it seemed they were finally coming to a head.

Martha sensing that the pair were about to have a huge row, stepped closer to Mickey. "Should we leave?" she whispered.

"Probably." Mickey whispered back. "But I'm actually a little afraid that any movement right now might cause them to turn on us."

"Well, we weren't jus' gonna leave you there to be executed." Rose snapped, drawing their attention back to the couple.

"I had my sonic. I could have easily gotten out on my own."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. "How? Were you gonna try resonatin' concrete again?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his sides, trying to ignore her little jab. "I told you I would have gotten out on my own." he said; his voice dipping lower. "I didn't need your help."

"Oh, right. I forgot." She threw her arms in the air. "Mr. Almighty Time Lord doesn't need any help 'cause he's sooo superior and can do everythin' for himself."

"You're right, I don't _need_ anyone. People come and go and I've still been able to manage just fine on my own for the last 900 years."

"Well if that's how you feel, then maybe you don't _need_ me either." she shot back. "Maybe I should jus' go home to mum and dad."

"Maybe you should." he replied flatly. "Maybe I should never have taken you with me in the first place."

He didn't mean it, of course he didn't but he could seemed to stop himself as the anger bubbled up inside and the pained look that flickered across Rose's face at that moment nearly ripped his hearts in two. It only lasted for a second though before being quickly masked by an expression of pure rage that made him visibly flinch and then she spun away from him and stalked down the hall.

Glancing up at the ceiling, The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep sigh before dropping his head and moving to go after her.

"No." Martha stepped into his path and held up her hands. "You've done enough for now. The both of you need time to calm down, so I'll go check on her." She glanced over at Mickey who nodded and then left the room.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he ran his hands through his hair, disheveling it into an artful mess before turning to kick the bottom of the console, making the TARDIS hum in slight annoyance.

"When are you gonna learn that that doesn't ever make you feel better?" Mickey asked as he walked up the ramp towards him.

The Doctor plopped down on the jumpseat with a pained grimace as he began massaging his sore foot. "I didn't mean it Mickey." he said quietly. "None of it."

"I know." The Doctor glanced up at him in surprise and Mickey snorted softly as he sat down next to him. "Look, we all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment but what I'm tryin' to figure out is what's gotten into you. I mean, you guys were fine until just a few weeks ago. What the hell happened?"

His response was so quiet, Mickey almost didn't hear it. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah, but you've known that for a while." Mickey pointed out. He paused for a moment, studying The Doctor's frightened expression. "Wait, is it because you found out you're havin' twins? Seriously, you're freakin' out because of that?"

The Doctor let out a growl of frustration as he got to his feet. "I don't know what I'm doing Mickey. I was a father once before and I was rubbish at it. And now I find out we're having not just one child, but two. What if I screw up again?"

"And what if you don't?"

"That's great _Rickey_." The Doctor replied sarcastically. "Thanks for that."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that life is full of what if's and maybe's but you'll never know what could happen until you try. It might turn out better than you think."

"They're gonna be like me you know." The Doctor murmured, leaning back against the console and shoving his hands in his pockets. "All the same abilities. The tests confirm it."

"Includin' regeneration?"

The Doctor nodded. "I haven't told Rose yet. You know when we first found out she was pregnant; she asked me if the baby would be able to regenerate. She thought that it would be a good thing because then I wouldn't be alone when she…" he choked on the words, swallowing roughly and looked away as he collected himself. "I had a family once before." he continued quietly. "They all died, and now for some unknown reason I have this second chance with Rose and I'm so afraid of screwing it up and losing them." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I can't go through that again Mickey. Not with her."

"I know. But if you keep letting that fear control you, then you've lost them already." Mickey said, meeting the Time Lord's eyes. "Right now, you have Rose believin' that the only reason you've kept her around is because of the pregnancy. She thinks that you've been pushin' her away because you never wanted her or any of this and that she was a mistake."

The Doctor looked taken aback. "How could she think that?"

"Other than the fact that you practically jus' said it, an' with the way you've been actin' the last few weeks, how could she not?"

Neither one of them said anything else for a long moment and then The Doctor ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I don't know how to fix this Mickey. I don't know how to convince her that I want all this, that I want the forever she promised?"

"Why don't you start by talkin' to her?" A loud ringing filled the air and Mickey reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "It's Jack." he said looking down at the caller id. "I should take this. It'll just be a minute."

The Doctor nodded standing up straight, and moving around the console as he allowed the humming sounds from the TARDIS to soothe his mind. Yes, he was scared to be a dad again. Of that he was certain, rational or not. But the fear of losing Rose over it was far greater and he now knew exactly what he needed to do. Not only would it prove that he was truly ready to make this leap with her but it was also something he so desperately wanted and never thought he could have and as he went over the plans in his head, for the first time in three weeks, The Doctor genuinely smiled.

**-oOo-**

Rose had retreated back to her old bedroom. For the past three weeks it was where she had been spending most of her time when they weren't off adventuring on some planet. Right after Martha told them they were having twins, The Doctor's demeanor changed. For her, finding out that they were having a boy and a girl made her even happier than she thought possible, but he didn't seem to feel the same. He began pushing her away, making excuses that the TARDIS needed repair work instead of holding her at night. He stopped smiling unless it was for show, he barely held her hand unless someone else began taking an interest in her and then he suddenly became possessive, warding off anyone who came near. They hadn't even been intimate since Martha had first joined them, although the jealousy brought on by the King being hands-y had him fairly close to taking her up against the wall of their prison cell on Avalon. And truth be told, if Martha and Mickey hadn't been sharing the same cell, she might have let him. But other than that temporary crack in his armor, he seemed to want nothing to do with her.

In fact, after what he had just said to her, she was starting to think that maybe deep down, he really didn't want her at all. At least not in the way she wanted him to. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone. Maybe he just wanted someone to show off to. But then he allowed them to move into uncharted territory, which for all she knew he could be thinking of as a moment of temporary weakness. And then of course by some sort of impossible circumstance, she had gotten pregnant. She had become an obligation, and now with the revelation that they were having two kids instead of one, that obligation had become too much for him to bear.

"Oh god," she murmured. "He wants me to leave." A soft knocking from outside the door pulled her from her self-deprecating thoughts and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's Martha. Can I come in?"

Rose leaned her head back against the door, trying to collect herself and then moved away from it to let her friend in.

Martha took one look at her face as she stepped into the room and held out her arms. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." she said as the blonde collapsed into her embrace and began sobbing in earnest. She stood there quietly and just held her, trying to offer as much comfort as possible.

"He never wanted this." Rose sniffed against Martha's shoulder. "None of it. He was only keepin' me around 'cause of the baby."

Martha rubbed her friend's back in gentle motions, trying to soothe her. "Rose, I'm sure that's not true. He was just angry. Neither of you meant what you said."

"But what if he did?" Rose asked; pulling back to look at her with red rimmed eyes. "What if all he ever wanted me to be was a companion? Someone to show off to until he found someone better. But then I accidentally got pregnant, so he was stuck with me."

"Rose, don't talk like that." Martha chided softly, guiding her to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You know that's not true."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. When I first told him I was pregnant he was so angry but then we moved past it and he seemed genuinely happy and then when you said it was twins S' like…now he doesn't even want me around." Rose shook her head and let out a shuddering breath as the tears began again. "He's gonna make me leave."

"No he's not." Martha reassured her. "And if he tries, we'll get your mum, my mum, and we'll call up that friend of yours, Donna was it?" The blonde nodded. "And we'll all stand in a line and take turns smacking him till he comes to his senses." she said, earning a small laugh from Rose as there came another knock on the door.

"Rose? Martha?"

"Come in Mickey." Rose called.

The door opened slowly and Mickey poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jack called. He needs me on a case and apparently your mum's also been tryin' to get ahold of you but Pete told Jack you weren't answerin' your phone."

Rose furrowed her brows and reached into her pocket to pull out her super phone as he stepped into the room. "Oh." She hit the power button and it came to life. "I guess I didn't realize I had turned it off."

"Right, well The Doctor is goin' to take us to your parents' house so you can visit and then Pete and I have to head out to Torchwood for an assignment."

"Nothing too dangerous I hope." Martha inquired.

"Nah," Mickey leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Jus' a small jurisdictional problem. We'll have it cleared up in no time."

Rose watched their interaction, smiling softly. The pair had become smitten with one another during the whole Lazarus incident and began dating shortly after. Mickey had even taken a vacation from Torchwood to travel with them for a while and things between the two seemed to be going very well. Musing about how adorable they were, she suddenly found her thoughts returning to The Doctor and felt herself starting to break down again so she looked down at her hands, allowing her hair to curtain her face. "Thanks for lettin' me know." she murmured, trying not to let her voice waver.

Mickey frowned and glanced over at Martha who was mirroring his expression. "Hey," he said gently, kneeling down in front of Rose and reaching up to cup her chin, tilting it upwards until her eyes met his. "Everything's gonna work out. I promise."

"I hope so." Rose sniffed again, giving him a watery smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"He's sorry Rose." Mickey whispered into her hair. "And I'm not defendin' him," he added quickly. "And I'm not here to apologize on his behalf, but promise me you'll at least talk to him."

She hugged him tighter for a moment, relishing in the comfort of his embrace and nodded into his shoulder. "I promise."

**-oOo-**

When they returned to the console room The Doctor was already pushing up the parking break and when he glanced up he had to steel himself to keep from running across the room and pulling Rose into his arms, begging her forgiveness and snogging her senseless. Seeing as she currently seemed to be looking everywhere but at him and after everything that had happened over the last few weeks, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as that and it would only confuse her more. They really needed to talk first.

Walking around the console and down the ramp, he began rubbing the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "We're um, we're here."

Martha gave him a small smile before she and Mickey headed out the door, wanting to give the pair a moment alone.

As Rose moved to exit the timeship after them, The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Rose, I…"

"We can talk about it later yeah?" she said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Um, yeah." he nodded, moving aside so that she could leave and then stepped out behind her, watching as she continued on towards the front of the house. Blowing out a breath he pulled the door shut behind him. "Later's fine."

**-oOo-**

"Alright, mum. What's goin' on?" Rose asked as The Doctor walked into the living room.

Jackie was sitting on the couch next to Pete covered by a large fleece blanket, looking slightly exhausted.

A myriad of thoughts began running through Rose's mind as she watched her mother nervously. "Oh god, you're not sick are you?"

"No sweetheart, M' not sick." Jackie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well then what is it? You're scarin' me."

"Should we tell her?" Jackie asked Pete, grinning mischievously.

He shrugged, returning her smile "Might as well."

"Okay, give me a hand will ya?" She reached out for her husband as she set her feet on the floor and he gently lifted her up, causing the blanket to fall away as she stood and Rose gasped.

"Mum, oh my god. Are you…?" Rose placed her hand over her mouth while The Doctor, Mickey and Martha stared in shock.

"Three months gone." Jackie said, patting her stomach. "See what you miss out on when you don't return my calls."

"Oh mum," Rose ran over to her mother and engulfed her in a hug as both women broke out in happy tears.

"It's the hormones." Pete whispered as he moved to stand next to The Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, extending his arm. "Congratulations Pete."

"Thanks." he said grasping The Time Lord's hand and shaking it.

"Wait," Mickey suddenly spoke up. "I've been gone three months?"

**-oOo-**

After all the congratulations had been issued and once the surprise had worn off a bit and Rose had managed to get her emotions in check, the rest of the visit went rather smoothly. There was one point however that she found slightly disconcerting when her parents retreated to the kitchen for refreshments and The Doctor immediately volunteered to help. When they returned to the living room her mother was acting a little strange but remained tight lipped as to what had transpired, telling her he was just being really helpful. Trusting that her mother would tell her if something significant had happened, she decided to let it go and just try to enjoy herself. Shortly after lunch, Mickey announced that they needed to get going and gave Martha a quick kiss while Pete said goodbye to Jackie and Rose before they both headed out the door. The remaining three stayed for another hour until Jackie finally shooed them out of the house telling them she needed some rest and that they better come back and visit before she actually had the baby.

"I don't know what to say to him right now." Rose whispered as she and Martha stepped into the TARDIS and watched while The Doctor sent them into the vortex.

"Just make small talk. Here," she handed Rose her cell phone. "Conversation starter. I've been meaning to ask him to upgrade it like yours, it should get him talking. Go on." Martha gave her a nudge towards the console.

"Um, Doctor?" Rose said softly as she walked up the ramp.

His head shot up from the monitor in surprise at the sound of her voice and she started, taking a step back. A few seconds passed as they just stared at one another. Him remaining silent and unmoving, hoping that she would continue while she tried to collect her thoughts and think of what to say next.

"Um," she began, making him relax slightly. "I was tellin' Martha about how you fixed my phone so I could talk to mum while we're travelin'. Do you think you could do the same for hers?"

His hearts leapt in his chest at the fact that she was even talking to him and even if it was brief and over something trivial, he was going to seize the opportunity. But of course when he opened his mouth to speak he immediately started babbling. "Yes, yeah, sure of course." He blushed lightly, tugging on his ear as she moved closer and handed him the phone.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he began running it over the phone, stealing glances at her ever so often. Unbeknownst to him she was doing the same thing and Martha just stood back and watched them, shaking her head at how stupid they were being.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, there we go. Universal roaming." He tossed the phone back to Martha. "Never have to worry about a signal again."

"No way." Martha replied looking impressed. "This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"As long as you know the area code."

"S' a frequent flier's privilege." Rose added. "Go on, call your mum."

Smiling down at the phone, Martha began to dial her mother's number when the TARDIS shuddered. "What was that?" she asked, grabbing onto the railing to steady herself.

The Doctor reached out and pulled the monitor towards him as the symbols on the screen began flashing in red. "Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of…"

He was cut off as the TARDIS shook again, sending Rose flying into his arms; which he wound around her tightly as they fell to the floor. He landed on his back with her draped over him and as soon as the shaking stopped she pushed herself up to look down at his face.

"Turbulence." he said quietly staring up into her eyes as his fingers itched to move along the expanse of skin on her lower back.

Not having been this close to him in weeks was making Rose's mind incoherent and she could only manage a "What?" as she felt her body flush at his proximity.

"You guys okay?" They heard Martha call out, breaking the spell.

"Yeah." Rose called back.

The Doctor swallowed audibly as she looked back down at him, "We should probably um," he cleared his throat again. "Find out what the signal was."

Rose nodded and then pushed herself off of him. As she got to her feet she held her hand out to him and he took it; his palm tingling at her touch. Oh, how he had missed that. Standing up, he murmured a thanks and she nodded before dropping his hand and heading over to check on Martha. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing softly as it began to sink in just how difficult fixing the situation was turning out to be. Deciding to let it go until they figured out the current situation he had landed them in, he headed down the ramp towards the door.

As soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS The Doctor was blasted by a gust of hot air.

"Whoa, now that is hot." The Doctor remarked, looking around the small storage area.

"Whuff, it's like a sauna in here." Martha added as she exited behind him.

The Doctor walked over to look at the various equipment that lined the walls. "Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are."

Rose was the last one out of the TARDIS. The feeling of being in his arms again, however brief, had rattled her a bit and she had needed a minute to collect herself. Upon hearing them mention the temperature, she quickly shed her jacket, tossing it over one of the coral struts and then stepped out of the timeship, pulling the door shut behind her. The heat was stifling and uncomfortable, and she was suddenly hit with a wave of déjà vu. She absolutely did not like this place.

"Well, if you can't stand the heat…" The Doctor was saying as he pushed open a large metal door labeled "Area 30".

"You alright?" Martha asked, hooking her arm through Rose's as they followed him.

Rose took a breath and then smiled. "M' fine. S' jus' really hot."

"I'll say." Martha agreed.

"It's much better in here." The Doctor called back to them from the next room.

No sooner had they stepped inside, three people came running down the corridor towards them, all shouting at once.

**"**Oi, you three!"

"Get out of there!"

"Seal that door, now!"

A woman with long brown hair stopped in front of them while the two men she was with moved to secure the door they had just come through. "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" asked one of the men behind them.

The Doctor looked at him in confusion. "Why would we be police?"

"We got your distress signal." Rose interjected.

The woman seemed extremely nervous and The Doctor paused to study her for a moment. "If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

"It went dead four minutes ago."

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain." piped up the second man, looking slightly annoyed as an alarm sounded.

"SECURE CLOSURE ACTIVE." The overhead system stated.

"What?" The woman spun around in confusion as several doors around them began slamming shut.

"The ship's gone mad." The second man said.

Another woman's voice shouting from down the corridor had them all turning to face the newest arrival.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked into area twenty seven." She looked between the three time travelers, eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

Rose stepped forward. "He's the Doctor, M' Rose and this is Martha. Nice to meet you."

"IMPACT PROJECTION FORTY TWO MINUTES TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS."

Another door slammed shut startling the small group as Rose watched Martha slowly making her way over to a small window. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed her friend and when they reached the window, she felt her stomach drop.

"Doctor." Martha called in a panicked voice.

The long haired woman turned back to The Doctor. "We'll get out of this. I promise."

"Doctor." Martha tried again.

He looked over at her and then back down at the woman. "Forty two minutes until what?"

"Oh for god's sake!" Martha yelled. "Doctor, get over here and look at this."

Running over towards where they were standing, The Doctor looked out the window and was met with the sight of a large fiery mass.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun." The woman informed them as she stepped up behind the trio.

The Doctor glanced over at Rose's terrified expression and spun around to face the woman. "How many crew members on board?"

"Seven, including us."

"We transport cargo across the galaxy." One of the men explained. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy."

The Doctor pushed past them, heading for the door back to Area 30. "Call the others, I'll get you out."

"What's he doing?" The man asked.

"No, don't!" The Captain shouted. As he pulled open the door, he was met with a blast of heat that sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, temporarily forgetting their argument and her fear as she rushed over to see if he was alright.

His warm brown eyes met her hazel ones as she helped him to a sitting position and he gave her a soft smile. "I'm okay." he said reassuringly as he took her hand in his.

"What were you thinking?" The other female crew member interrupted as she secured the door. "You can't go in there."

"But my ship's in there!" he protested as Rose helped him to his feet. "It's our lifeboat."

"The temperature's going mad in there." The woman said, looking at the gage on the wall. "Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds and still rising."

One of the men stepped forward to check the readings as well. "Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get."

"IMPACT IN FORTY TWENTY SIX."

"We're stuck here." Martha said turning back to The Doctor.

"So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple." He turned and began running down the corridor. "Engineering down here, is it?" The group quickly made their way down a set of stairs towards the belly of the ship and he stopped short, looking around. "Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh, my God." The Captain said when she saw the destruction. "What the hell happened Riley?" she asked, turning to the youngest of the two men.

Riley shook his head as he circled the engine, stepping over the broken pieces that littered the floor. "Oh, it's wrecked."

"Pretty efficiently too." The Doctor affirmed. "Someone knew what they were doing."

Rose stepped up next to him to get a better look. "You think someone did this on purpose?"

"I'd say it's a very good possibility."

"Scannell, where's Korwin?" The Captain asked the man standing next to her. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No." Scannell shook his head as he ran his flashlight over the room.

Walking over to the intercom, she switched it on. "Korwin, Ashton, it's McDonnell. Where are you? Korwin, can you answer?" After a few seconds of no response she switched it off again. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here."

The Doctor moved over to one of the monitors, slipping on his specs as he studied the readings. "Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely." he said jovially as he glanced over at Martha and Rose. "You're a long way from home. Half a universe away."

"Yeah, feels it." Martha agreed as she and Rose looked over the engine.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion?" he asked, spinning around to face McDonnell. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

She shared an uneasy look with Riley. "We're due to upgrade next docking." Brushing past him, she headed over to the rest of her crew. "Scannell, engine report."

"No response." he said, looking down at the monitor.

"What?"

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on." The Doctor remonstrated as he whipped off his specks. "Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries."

McDonnell shook her head. "We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them." Scannell added. "You'll never get there in time."

"What about overriddin' the doors?" Rose asked.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

The Doctor sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So a sonic screwdriver's no use."

Scannell pulled a face. "Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you." The Doctor rebuked. "Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" He looked over at McDonnell. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated." Riley said. "Reckon I know most of them. Name's Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti?" The Doctor nodded towards the door. "Get on it."

"Well, it's a two person job." he explained, grabbing a large backpack off a hook on the wall. "One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this." He held up the bag and a large flashlight. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?" she returned.

Riley rolled his eyes as he slipped on the backpack. "Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice."

"I'll help you." Martha volunteered. "Make myself useful."

"Maybe I should…" Rose began, but Martha shook her head and pulled her aside.

"Stay with him. This thing between you two isn't gonna resolve itself if you keep avoiding him."

Rose sighed and nodded resolutely, knowing Martha was right. "Okay, but jus' be careful, yeah?" she said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"You too." Martha replied and then turned to follow Riley.

"McDonnell? It's Ashton." said a voice over the intercom.

"Where are you?" she asked. "Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-center now!" he ordered.

**-oOo-**

Walking into the med-center, they saw a man lying on what looked like an MRI scanner, writhing in pain as another man and a woman attempted to hold him down.

"Korwin!" McDonnell cried out, rushing over to his side. "What's happened?" She looked up at the woman restraining him. "Abi, please tell me. Is he okay?"

"Help me!" Korwin screamed. "It's burning me!"

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Stay back for a minute okay? Just until I know what we're dealing with." She nodded and he gave her a small smile before pulling out his sonic and walking over to examine the ailing man. "How long's he been like this?" he asked, running his sonic over Korwin.

"Ashton just brought him in." Abi nodded to the other man who was helping to keep Korwin restrained as he flailed about.

McDonnell attempted to move closer and The Doctor held his arm out. "Don't get too close."

"Don't be so stupid." she pushed his arm out of the way. "That's my husband."

"And he's just sabotaged our ship." Ashton told her.

"What?"

"He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

McDonnell shook her head. "No way. He wouldn't do that."

"I saw it happen, Captain."

The Doctor shut off his sonic, returning it to his pocket. "Korwin?" he said gently. "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" The man groaned.

"Yeah, course you can." he replied encouragingly. "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you, please." Korwin whimpered, turning his head away.

The Doctor glanced around and then picked up a hypo-gun from a nearby tray. "All right, all right, all right. Just relax." he told the man in a calming tone as he held up the hypo-gun in front of Abi. "Sedative?"

"Yes." she confirmed and he injected it into Korwin's neck.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell sniffed, brushing the hair back from her husband's face.

The Doctor turned to lean up against the table, crossing his arms as he pondered the symptoms. "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings." He glanced up at the machine. "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now." Abi said over her shoulder as she moved over to the computer panel.

"Good." he replied. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something." he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

McDonnell threw her head back in frustration. "Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?"

"Some sort of infection." The Doctor explained. "We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs." He pointed towards the door. "Hey!" his voice rose a bit in attempts to get her attention. "See about those engines. Go on."

McDonnell took one last look at her husband and then turned and followed Ashton out of the room.

"Want to help reassemble an engine?" The Doctor asked, making his way back over to Rose.

"Sure." she chuckled softly. "Never hurts to learn a new skill."

They stared at one another for a long moment and then he cleared his throat. "Right then, off we go. Call us if there's news." he said, tossing a look back at Abi over his shoulder. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"He's The Doctor." Rose told her, pushing the now pouting Time Lord out the door.

**-oOo-**

"What do you think it is?" Rose asked as they made their way back to the engineering room.

"I wish I knew. I'm hoping we have some further information when the test results are done." He glanced down at her, taking in her worried expression and came to a stop. "Are you alright? I mean you're obviously not alright, considering everything that's happened…with us and then landing here and that whole, hurtling towards the sun thing and…"

Rose placed a hand against his lips, giving him a small smile and he felt his chest tighten at her touch and proximity. "You're ramblin' again." She felt a featherlight kiss against her fingers and quickly pulled her hand away, trying not to look at the slightly pained expression in his eyes. After a moment, she spoke again. "M' fine, really. S' jus' when I looked out that window and saw the sun," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It reminded me of Krop Tor."

"Oh Rose," He wanted so much to comfort her but from her reaction to the kiss on her hand, he was pretty sure she wouldn't allow it.

"HEAT SHIELD FAILING. AT TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT. IMPACT IN THIRTY TWO FIFTY."

They both lifted their heads at the announcement and then looked back at one another.

"I'll get us out of here Rose I promise."

Rose nodded. "We should…" she gestured down the corridor.

"Right." he agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

They walked the rest of the way to the engineering room in silence and when they got there, McDonnell and her crew were already hard at work trying to repair the damaged engine. As Rose moved to join them, The Doctor walked over to the intercom pressing the button for the med-bay.

**"**Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation." The young woman's voice came over the line. "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

"Alright thanks." He pressed the button for the main intercom, calling out to their companion. "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

**"**Area twenty nine. At the door to twenty eight." Martha announced.

"Yeah, you've got to move faster." he told her, leaving the intercom on as he moved over to help with the engine.

"We're doing our best."

Riley's voice came over the line next. "Find the next number in the sequence three one three, three three one, three six seven.

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing and ran back to the intercom. "Three seven nine." he shouted.

"What?" Martha asked.

"It's a sequence of Happy primes. Three seven nine."

"Happy what?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Just enter it."

"Are you sure?" Riley's voice spoke up. "We only get one chance."

"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in!" He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Rose as she walked up behind him. "I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore?"

Rose patted his shoulder and leaned towards the intercom. "See this is why S' jus' better to do what he says the first time, otherwise he starts rantin'."

He opened his mouth to say something then decided against it and closed it again. His lower lip protruding ever so slightly and Rose had to quickly look away to keep from leaning in to capture it between her own.

"Sorry, I forgot." Martha replied. "But we're through now."

"Keep goin' and we'll see you soon."

"And Martha, be careful." The Doctor added. "There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free." she retorted, voice laced with sarcasm which he returned in kind with his response.

"Will do, thanks." He pocketed his glasses and walked back towards the engine with Rose shaking her head behind him.

"IMPACT IN THIRTY FIFTY."

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time." he said, picking up a large chunk of frayed wiring and then tossed it to the floor in aggravation. "Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?"

"Doctor? Rose?" Martha's voice called over the intercom.

"What is it now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

"Elvis." he shouted just as Rose called out "The Beatles." They looked at one another for a moment and then he spoke up again. "Rose may be right though, it could be The Beatles. Or, well wait. What was that remix?" He furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I don't know." he said irritably. "We are a bit busy."

"Oi, rude." Rose chided. "Sorry Martha. M' not sure either."

**"**It's fine." she replied. "I'll call my mum."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to the group. "Now, where was I? Here comes the sun." Rose bit her lip to stifle a giggle at his random train of thought. "No," he shook his head to clear it. "Resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that..."

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." Rose murmured.

"Exactly." he beamed at her proudly, making her blush. "At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That is brilliant." McDonnell said.

"I know." he crowed, with a slightly manic grin. "See? Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works." Scannell muttered.

McDonnell gave him a pointed look. "Oh, believe me. You're going to make it work."

"That told him." The Doctor laughed, forgetting himself for a moment as he playfully bumped Rose's shoulder with his own.

"IMPACT IN TWENTY EIGHT FIFTY."

"Doctor, are you there?" Abi's voice called. "These readings are starting to scare me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stepping closer to the intercom.

"Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up. It's impossible." The com link went silent for a moment and then another voice came over the line, dark and sinister-like. "_Burn with me__._" it beckoned like a siren's song.

Abi's voice came through once more sounding terrified. "This is med-center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

The Doctor looked back at the crew. "Stay here!" he ordered, grabbing Rose's hand without thought and running towards the door. "Keep working!" As they ran down the corridor, they heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind them and turned to see McDonnell and Scannell running towards them. "I told you to stay in Engineering." he admonished.

"I only take orders from one person round here." Scannell told him, glancing over at McDonnell. "Captain." he nodded and then they took off towards the med-center.

"I wonder if he's always this cheery." Rose murmured, earning a smile from The Doctor as they followed after them.

Halfway to the med-center a blood curdling scream pierced the air followed by Martha's voice over the main intercom. "Doctor? Rose? Are you alright? What were those screams?"

"We're alright Martha." Rose called out.

**"**Concentrate on those doors." The Doctor told her. "You've got to keep moving forward."

"IMPACT IN TWENTY SEVEN OH SIX."

When they reached the med-center, they found it empty.

"Korwin's gone." McDonnell said looking around the room.

"Oh, my God." The group turned around to see Scannell staring at a large human shaped scorch mark on the wall. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

The Doctor ran his fingers over the charred image. "Endothermic vaporization. I've never seen one this ferocious." he paused in thought and then turned around to face them. "Burn with me."

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell said, looking over at McDonnell.

"What? Do you think? No way." she argued. "Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporize people. He's human!"

"Doctor," Rose called out as she looked through a pile of paperwork on the table.

He stepped up beside her, picking up one of the sheets. "His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed."

"The test results are wrong." McDonnell protested, walking over and ripping the paper from his hand.

"But what is it, though?" he continued on, picking up another set of results. "A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

"Telepathic transfer?" Rose suggested.

He nodded. "Could be."

"Stop it!" McDonnell yelled. "Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment."

"Where's the ship been?" The Doctor asked, looking back at her. "Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

McDonnell looked back and forth between the pair indignantly. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor persisted.

Rose placed a hand on his arm to silence him. "I know you're scared." she told the other woman gently. "But Korwin isn't Korwin right now and if we're gonna stop whatever this is, we need your help."

"We're just a cargo ship." McDonnell said quietly, blinking back her tears and turning away from them.

Scannell moved forward to comfort her, giving the pair a pleading look. "Please just give her a minute."

"I'm fine." she said, pushing him away. "I need to warn the crew." Walking over to the intercom, she switched it on and began her announcement. "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin." she paused, taking a deep breath. "We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, that's an order." Sinking to the floor, she wrapped her arms around her knees and glanced up at The Doctor solemnly. "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope."

The Doctor's stoic façade crumbled and he blew out a breath. "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone." he answered honestly. "There's no way back. I'm sorry."

She looked down at the floor, nodding in acceptance. "Thank you."

The room went silent as no one seemed to know what else to say, but as the seconds ticked by The Doctor became more anxious. He knew they were missing something but didn't know what.

"Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this?" he asked suddenly. "Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me."

McDonnell's head shot up and she glared at him. "I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" he replied, eyeing her skeptically.

She shook her head. "I wish I knew."

**-oOo-**

Once they were back in engineering, the group began working quickly to sort through all of the debris and putting aside anything that seemed salvageable.

"Rose? Doctor? You there?" Martha's voice came through the intercom sounding panicked.

Rose being closest, responded first. "Martha? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us! We need help!"

Rose looked back at The Doctor with a terrified look on her face. "Hold on Martha," she told her. "We're comin'."

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Stay here." he ordered, giving them a direct look. "I mean it this time!"

"Doctor, c'mon!" Rose shouted from the doorway.

He turned on his heel running towards her as he shouted back over his shoulder. "And jump start those engines!"

They quickly made their way through the corridors towards area seventeen and as they came through the door, they saw a man in an industrial welding mask standing in front of the airlock punching numbers into the keypad.

"S' that Ashton?" Rose asked.

"Used to be." The Doctor took a step forward. "That's enough!" he shouted, causing the man to turn his head in their direction. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me."

Ashton remained unmoving for a few moments as he seemed to regard them and then turned back towards the keypad, letting out a cry of rage as he put his fist through it.

"JETTISON ACTIVATED."

Pushing Rose behind him, The Doctor stepped forward to confront the man. "Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are." The two men walked towards one another until they were standing face to face.

"Doctor," Rose moved to step forward and he held up his hand.

"It's alright Rose."

Ashton raised his own hand, bringing it up towards his visor and Rose's breath hitched as she tried to remain calm. But just as he began to lift the flap he doubled over; clutching his stomach and screaming in pain, making The Doctor take a step back. Then suddenly he righted himself, walking past both of them and back down the corridor. The Doctor and Rose shared a confused but relieved look and then he ran over to the intercom, pressing the button for engineering.

"McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor." Scannell responded.

"AIRLOCK DECOMPRESSION COMPLETED. JETTISONING POD."

"No!" Rose cried out, running towards the airlock with The Doctor following behind her.

When they reached it, they looked out the window and saw Martha pounding against the window of the pod, looking utterly terrified.

"Rose! Doctor!" they saw her mouth as the pod began to drift away from the ship.

"Martha hold on!" Rose cried out. "Jus' hold on."

Tears were streaming down their friend's face as she continued to pound her fists against the glass while the pod was pulled towards the sun.

"Doctor, we have to do somethin'!" Rose shouted frantically pressing buttons on the keypad. "We have to save her!"

The Doctor looked down at her and then back out the window at Martha, clenching his fists. "That's exactly what we're going to do Rose Tyler." Running back over to the intercom, he pressed the button for engineering again. "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!"

"What for?"

Rose stalked over to the intercom, stepping in front of The Doctor and answered for him. "Jus' get the bloody thing down here now!" she yelled.

There were a few seconds of silence and then Scannell responded. "Yes ma'am." he said quietly. "On my way."

The Doctor couldn't help feeling a wave of pride at watching her take charge like that, not to mention other feelings that quickly arose which he really she shouldn't be thinking about at the moment.

Rose let go of the button and walked back over to the airlock and placed a hand against the window. "We'll save you." she whispered.

**-oOo-**

Even though she attempted to hide it, The Doctor could clearly see the fear in Rose's eyes at the sight of him wearing a space suit. He couldn't help but feel the same sense of déjà vu she mentioned earlier as he changed into it, recalling their brief but painful separation on Krop Tor when they thought they had lost one another.

"I can't let you do this." Scannell said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You're wastin' your breath mate." Rose told him. "Once he's got his mind set, there's no stoppin' him."

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."

The Doctor looked up at Rose who was fastening the remaining buttons on his suit and grinned. "Oh, just you watch."

Scannell shook his head in incredulity. "You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should re-magnetize the pod." The Doctor maintained as Rose passed him his helmet. "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen!" Scannell pleaded. "They're too far away. It's too late."

"We have to try." Rose interjected. "She's our friend."

Shaking his head once more and holding his hands up in defeat Scannell turned and headed out the door to complete the work Martha and Riley had started.

The Doctor turned back to Rose. "I'll get her back." he promised.

She nodded, giving him a small smile "I know."

They stared at one another for a long moment, both wanting so badly to take the other into their arms, but neither one being able to bring themselves to make the first move. So instead Rose took a step back as he placed his helmet over his head, locking it into place as the memory of her placing a kiss against the visor of the last one he wore filled their heads. But she made no move to repeat the gesture this time and so with one last meaningful look, he stepped past her and entered the airlock.

"DECOMPRESSION INITIATED. IMPACT IN TWELVE FIFTY FIVE."

Rose stepped forward to look out the window and watched as he opened the outer airlock door. Gritting his teeth and steeling himself against the brightness of the sun and the strength of the wind as the ship hurtled towards the massive ball of flame, The Doctor stepped out of the door, hooking one arm through the frame to brace himself and began reaching for the control panel on the outer hull.

"IMPACT IN ELEVEN FIFTEEN. HEAT SHIELD FAILING. AT TEN PERCENT."

"Come on!" he shouted to himself as he struggled to reach the buttons.

"Doctor, how're you doing?" Scannell asked through the com link in his helmet.

"I can't… I can't reach!" he groaned as he attempted to stretch his body further. "I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Come on. Don't give up now."

Loosening his grip slightly on the doorframe, he reached up once more, ripping the cover off of the control box and with a scream of determination, yanked down the lever inside.

"Doctor, you did it!" Rose said in his ear. "The pod's on S' way back. Now get your arse back in here!"

"On my way." he chuckled softly as he pulled himself back into the airlock. Once inside, he let out a small breath of relief and then turned to look for the pod, his eyes landing on the sun instead. "It's alive." he murmured as he felt himself being enveloped by some unknown force. "It's alive. It's alive!" Slamming his eyes shut as the burning sensation washed over him, he stumbled backwards, barely registering the sound of the airlock closing and the system's confirmation as he succumbed to the pain and crashed to the ground. He had the sudden sensation that he was moving, being dragged actually as someone removed his helmet and he tried to focus on the voices calling out to him.

"Rose, what happened?" Martha asked as they propped him up against the wall. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." She sank to her knees, cradling The Doctor's head in her hands. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Please talk to me."

He tilted his head towards her as his eyes began to open a fraction, emitting a blazing white light. "Stay away from me!" he growled, pushing her away.

"What's happened?" McDonnell called out as she came rushing towards them.

At the sound of her voice The Doctor backed further against the wall. "It's your fault, Captain McDonnell! You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

McDonnell shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean?" McDonnell said confusedly as she looked over at Rose and Martha. "How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me." he gasped as another wave of pain washed over him.

McDonnell's hands flew to her mouth at the realization of what they had done. "Oh, my God."

"Humans!" he ground out. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" His body began to contort as his breathing grew harsher and he screamed out in pain. "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long." McDonnell protested. "We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

He let out another scream and Rose immediately ran to his side, ready to tell him to stuff it if he tried to push her away again. She placed a hand to his forehead and then quickly pulled it away looking back at Martha. "He's burnin' up. We need to get him to the med-center and cool him down as quickly as possible."

"Rose, you've got to freeze me." he moaned, panting heavily.

"Freeze you how?"

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets!" he cried out again, doubling over. "Med-center, quickly! Quickly!"

"Martha, give me a hand." Rose said, placing her arm around his waist and maneuvering his arm around her neck while Martha moved to his opposite side and mirrored her actions as they gently pulled him to his feet and began moving down the corridor.

"IMPACT IN SEVEN THIRTY."

**-oOo-**

When they reached the med-center, they gently hoisted The Doctor onto the patient table, laying him on his back.

"Martha, see if there's a manual or somethin'?" Rose said as she moved over to the control panel.

"On it!"

"Rose!" The Doctor cried out. "Where are you?"

"S' alright." she murmured, returning to his side and slipping her hand into his. "M' here."

"Found it!" Martha called out. She began leafing through the manual as she walked back towards them. "He said minus two hundred, right?"

"No," McDonnell reached out and grabbed the manual. "You don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's not human." Martha told her snatching the book right back. "If he says he can survive, then he can."

"Let me help you, then."

Rose stepped in front of McDonnell, fixing her with a glare. "You've done enough. Now get away from him."

The Doctor reached for Rose's hand again. "Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more." His back arched and he let out an agonizing scream before collapsing back onto the table. "Rose, it's burning me up." he said through gritted teeth. "I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it…" he gasped and then lifted his head towards her and when he spoke again his voice lowered menacingly. "I could kill you. I could kill you all." With another cry of pain his head fell back and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm scared Rose." he whimpered. "I'm so scared!"

"S' gonna be alright. I promise." she soothed, squeezing his hand and brushing the fringe back from his face. "M' here and M' not leavin' you. Jus' hold on."

"It's burning through me and you know what happens next."

"No." she said firmly shaking her head. "That's not gonna happen. We're gonna get you through this."

"Rose," he let out a shuddering breath. "There's still so much I need to tell you. So much I need to say."

"Shh. We'll talk about that later when we get back to the TARDIS, yeah?"

"Rose, if this doesn't work and I regenerate…"

"Stop it!" she shouted, cutting him off. "That's not gonna happen. I won't let it. Now jus' try to focus on bein' positive."

"Are you ready?" Martha asked.

"No." he moaned as Rose nodded an affirmative.

As the chamber activated, the table was drawn inside and Rose reluctantly let go of his hand, stepping back as Martha inputted the temperature he had requested. Taking a breath she pressed the start button and The Doctor let out a blood curdling scream. Rose's hands flew to her mouth as tears began to spill down her cheeks and Martha quickly hurried over to the other side of the table to console her. The two women clung to one another, weeping into each other's shoulders, unable to do anything as they listened to his tormented cries and then suddenly the machine went dead.

"No! Rose, Martha, you can't stop it. Not yet."

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking back at McDonnell.

"Power's been cut in Engineering."

Martha scrunched up her face in confusion. "But I sent Riley to help Scannell get the remaining doors open, so who's down there?"

McDonnell contemplated for a moment and then said. "Leave it to me." as she ran out the door.

"IMPACT IN FOUR FORTY SEVEN."

"Rose, he's defrosting." Martha said looking over at the monitor.

"Rose!" The Doctor called out.

"M' here." she told him moving closer to the machine.

"Listen to me." he panted. "I've only got a moment. You've got to go!"

"I told you, M' not leavin' you." she argued.

"You've got to. You and Martha get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"No!" she shouted. "M' not leavin' you."

"Please Rose," he gasped. "You've got to give back what they took."

"Doctor," Rose said warningly.

He could hear the stubbornness in her tone and quickly switched tactics. "Martha, I can't hold this back any longer. Get her and the babies out of here! Now!"

"Rose," Martha's tone was gentle but stern as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You have to think of the babies."

Rose looked down at her stomach and then back at Martha as her lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears. She nodded almost imperceptibly and Martha's heart broke for her.

"We're coming back for him Rose. I promise."

Nodding again, Rose took one last look at The Doctor's legs protruding from the stasis chamber, wishing that she could just hold him for a moment and praying to every deity she could think of that he wouldn't be taken from her before following Martha out of the room.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor was fighting a losing battle. He was grateful that Martha had gotten Rose out when she did as his will was quickly waning. His body was now moving of its own accord, having pulled itself out of the stasis chamber and was now dragging itself along the floor of the corridor as his consciousness went along for the ride. He could feel the sentient presence inside of him growing stronger with every passing second, knowing that soon he would be overtaken completely and he feared that regeneration may no longer even be an option at this point. His only hope was that by returning the sun's heart the entity would finally be at peace, no longer needing to seek out revenge.

**-oOo-**

"IMPACT IN TWO SEVENTEEN." The computer announced as the two women made their way through the corridors. "PRIMARY ENGINES CRITICAL. REPEAT. PRIMARY ENGINES CRITICAL. SURVIVAL ESTIMATE PROJECTION ZERO PERCENT."

They had just reached area 22 when they heard The Doctor's voice calling out over the intercom system.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!" she shouted back coming to a halt and looking around. "Where are you?"

"I can't fight it." he groaned. "Give it back or…" The silence was almost deafening and when he spoke again, it was with that deep menacing voice they had heard in the med-center. "Burn with me. Burn with me, Rose."

"IMPACT IN ONE TWENTY ONE."

"Rose," Martha said, tugging on her friend's arm. "We have to keep going."

Looking back at her, Rose quickly collected herself and with a brief nod of acknowledgement, they continued on towards the main control room.

"LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS REACHING CRITICAL. REPEAT. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS REACHING CRITICAL. IMPACT IN ONE OH SIX."

Scannell and Riley were already inside fiddling with the controls when they ran into the room.

"You have to get rid of the fuel!" Rose panted, attempting to catch her breath.

Scannell looked up from the control board in confusion. "What?"

"COLLISION ALERT. FIFTY EIGHT SECONDS TO FATAL IMPACT."

"There's sun particles in the fuel." she explained. "You have to vent the engines and dump the fuel."

"You heard her." Martha piped up, placing her hands on her hips as she stared into their gaping faces. "Get rid of them. Do it now!"

Both men sprang to life, running towards the fuel dispersal panel and began flipping every switch on it releasing the fuel back into the heart of the sun and causing the ship to shudder.

"FUEL DUMP IN PROGRESS. FUEL DUMP IN PROGRESS."

"There!" Scannell announced. "The auxiliaries are firing!"

The ship lurched again, sending them sprawling to the floor and then righted itself as it began to drift away from the sun.

"IMPACT AVERTED. IMPACT AVERTED. IMPACT AVERTED."

"We're clear." Riley said in disbelief as he got to his feet. "We've got just enough reserves."

The two women exchanged a small smile as they watched Riley and Scannell hug and then Martha heard Rose gasp.

"Doctor!"

Both of them headed back down the corridor in the direction from which they came, with Rose in the lead. They found him in area 22. He had just pulled himself to his feet when she came crashing into his arms. He quickly wrapped them around her waist, crushing her to him tightly and burying his face into her neck and she mirrored the action, winding one of her hands into his hair as they both managed to put aside their issues for a moment in favor of celebrating being alive.

**-oOo-**

"This can't be your ship." Scannell contended as he stared up at the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh?" The Doctor said proudly, patting the outer frame. "And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

Rose looked up at the timeship and smiled before turning back to the remaining two crew members. "M' sorry about McDonnell and the rest of the crew, but we can't jus' leave you driftin' with no fuel."

"We've sent out an official mayday." Riley informed her. "The authorities'll pick us up soon enough."

Scannell shook his head. "Though how we explain what happened…"

"Just tell them that sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." The Doctor interjected and they nodded in agreement.

He and Rose stepped into the TARDIS as Martha bid a quick goodbye to Riley, giving him a peck on the cheek before following after them. As she closed the doors, she noticed the pair still seemed rather tense and weren't looking at one another. With a shake of her head and a small sigh she decided she was going to make herself scarce in hopes that they would at least try to talk.

"I'm kinda knackered after all that." she spoke up. "Could probably use a shower too and then I need to call my mum, so I'll see you guys in the morning." She walked over and gave Rose a quick hug, whispering "Talk to him." before turning and heading for her bedroom.

The room remained silent for a long while as The Doctor piloted them into the vortex until the tension became too much and they both had to say something.

"Rose, I..."

"Doctor, we…"

They both let out an amused laugh at their synchrony and after a moment Rose gestured for The Doctor to speak.

"We should probably talk." he admitted tugging on his ear.

"Yeah." she nodded in agreement.

"Right. So I was thinking maybe we could clean up first and then you know, sit down and have a cuppa or something."

Rose noticed that he seemed rather anxious, rubbing the back of his neck and tugging on his ear before he finally jammed his hands in his pockets. She chalked it up to being nervous about the conversation and decided that maybe a few moments alone to collect themselves couldn't hurt. Not to mention she was all dirty and sweaty from being on that ship so close to the sun and a shower would feel like heaven at the moment.

"Sounds good." she told him. "Meet back here in about 30?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "See you then."

**-oOo-**

Rose had once again retreated to her old room to get cleaned up, a matter in which The Doctor hoped to have rectified by the end of the evening so that they were once again sharing the same bed. He tilted his head back, running his hands through the damp locks as the warm water cascaded down over his body, washing away the remains of the harrowing adventure while his mind drifted back to earlier in the day when they had visited Rose's parents.

_"Alright, out with it." Jackie demanded. "Why is my daughter so upset? You had a row didn't you?"_

_"Sort of." he rubbed the back of his neck. "We were…"_

_"I don't want to hear it." she said cutting him off. "The pair of ya__,__honestly. If the two of you would quit bein' so damn stubborn and jus' be open and honest about your feelin's you wouldn't keep goin' through this nonsense. So whatever it is jus' fix it."_

_He looked over at Pete who gave him a slight look of sympathy, but offered no help from his wife's lecture and he sighed. "I'm trying Jackie. I'm going to prove to her that she's the only thing that matters to me and the only one I'll ever want. That's why I wanted to talk to the two of you alone."_

_"About what?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. _

_"I want…" he swallowed roughly. "I'm going to ask Rose to marry me and I would like your blessing. Both of you."_

_Jackie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise and the next thing he knew, she was crying into his shoulder. "Oh you daft, wonderful, lovable, alien git you." she sobbed._

_When he finally recovered from the shock of Jackie practically pouncing on him, he put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head__.__Pete walked up behind her, smiling as he extended his hand and The Doctor shook it. "What she's trying to say is, you have our blessing." he told him and Jackie nodded against his shoulder. "Welcome to the family son."_

Once he had dressed he returned to the console room, quickly inputting the coordinates that he had specifically selected for the occasion and sat back on the jumpseat to wait for Rose. He didn't have to wait long; five minutes to be exact, before he sensed her enter the room, although for him each moment spent away from her over the last three weeks had seemed like a lifetime. She gave him a soft smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and shifting from foot to foot in a nervous manner.

"So, we should probably talk, yeah?"

He nodded. "But not here."

Holding out his hand, she took it and he led her to the door. They stepped outside of the TARDIS onto a beautiful hillside. It was near dusk and there was a vast crowd gathered around a small pavilion at the bottom of the hill.

"What are we doin' here?" Rose asked, looking around in confusion.

The Doctor shrugged. "We needed someplace private to talk and I thought it might be nice to get some fresh air."

"We could have used the garden." she pointed out. "Besides," she gestured towards the pavilion. "It looks like a concert's about to start."

"Yep." he replied, popping the 'P'. "Survivor."

Rose frowned. "Doctor, no offense but a rock concert is not exactly the optimal place to have a serious conversation."

"Oh, I beg to disagree Rose Tyler." he grinned. "Especially when you know the band and they agree to perform your special request."

Looking back at him she sighed and shook her head. "Are you even takin' this seriously? I mean…" she paused, trying to collect herself and then decided it would be better to just get everything out in the open and force him to give her a straight answer. "Do you really even want to be with me, or are you doin' this out of obligation 'cause I got pregnant?" she blurted out, trying to hold back her tears. "Cause if that's the case, then we shouldn't be together. I promised you forever and I meant it, but if you don't want this; if you don't want me then…then jus' tell me to go."

"I don't want you to go." he said quietly, the pain evident in his eyes. "I don't want you to ever leave me."

Rose was beyond confused. If he would just say what he really wanted then maybe she could make sense of it all. She pressed a hand against her forehead for a moment, shaking her head once more. "But you're hot and cold all the time and ever since we found out we were havin' twins you've been pullin' away from me. One minute you're bein' extremely overly protective and treatin' me like M' made of glass and the next you can't even stand to be in the same room as me."

As he watched her speak, The Doctor finally realized just how much he had hurt her with his actions and he felt his chest constrict. Mickey had been right; she thought he didn't want her, that he had made a mistake. He had to fix this. He had to make her see how much he needed her.

"I know I've been pushing you away again because of my fears and insecurities and I'm sorry." he said softly. "I'm so sorry, and I want to explain, even if you can't forgive me. I just need you to listen."

Rose nodded resolutely as the band began to play. The Doctor moved closer to her, reaching out for her hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her into his embrace as they moved as one in time to the melody.

_How can I convince you, What you see is real_

_Who am I to blame you, For doubting what you feel_

_I was always reachin'; You were just a girl I knew_

_I took for granted, The friend I had in you_

"I told you I had a family once." he began. "I was married, she was lovely but we weren't in love. It was an arranged marriage and although we had kids, they were loomed not born and I…I was never there for them. I left. I stole the TARDIS and I ran. When I met my granddaughter Susan, I tried to make up for it. I kept her with me for as long as I could but then she fell in love with a human, so for her own good I left her on Earth to be with him and I never went back. Then the war came and the rest of my family…they all died. So I ran again. Just jumping from adventure to adventure."

_I was living for a dream, Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, That was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever_

_The search is over; You were with me all the while_

"Running, running, always running. Never stopping." he paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "Until I met you. My bright eyed, beautiful, brilliant, pink and yellow girl."

Rose chuckled softly; blushing as she lightly bit her bottom lip, making him smile even brighter.

"You saved me." he went on, his expression growing serious again. "You broke through my darkness and brought me back to the light."

_Can we last forever, Will we fall apart_

_At times it's so confusing, The questions of the heart_

_You followed me through changes, And patiently you'd wait_

_'Till I came to my senses through, Some miracle of fate_

"And when I was regenerating, I was so worried that you wouldn't stay with me. That if I changed you wouldn't want me anymore. So I thought if I made myself into your ideal pretty boy, maybe I'd have a chance of keeping you by my side."

_I was living for a dream, Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, That was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever_

_The search is over; You were with me all the while_

"It was never about that." she assured him. "I wanted you jus' as much then as I do now."

"I know that now." he said, pulling her closer so that he could rest his head against hers. "But so many have left me in the past for one reason or another and I moved on but I couldn't do that with you. I knew almost from the beginning that I never wanted to be without you."

_Now the miles stretch out behind me, Loves that I have lost_

_Broken hearts lie, victims of the game_

_Then good luck, it finally struck, Like lighting from the blue_

_Every highway's leading me back to you_

"I've seen so much, and met so many people along the way, but none of them ever made me want to tear down all my barriers, rip up all the rules I've ever believed in or change the very fabrics of time like you do." He tilted his head so that his lips were right next to her ear. "I would burn through galaxies and rip apart time itself just to keep you with me for another day." He felt her tremble slightly and placed a kiss against her neck.

_Now at last I hold you, Now all is said and done_

_The search has come full circle, Our destinies are one_

_So if you ever loved me, Show me that you give a damn_

_You'll know for certain, The man I really am_

"Rose Tyler, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in all of my lives and I will spend every moment that we have together showing you just how much." He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Marry me."

Rose inhaled sharply, not quite believing what he had just said. She was also grateful for the fact that he was holding her tightly against him; otherwise she might have collapsed from the sheer shock of his request. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she searched his eyes for any semblance of doubt, but found none and she realized that he wasn't asking to make her happy or to keep her from leaving, but because he truly wanted it as much as she secretly did. She could feel his hearts beating as rapidly as her own as he waited for her response and as she felt the prickling of tears at the back of her eyes, she decided he didn't need to be kept waiting any longer.

"Yes." she choked out, giving him a watery smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

His own smile was almost blinding as he tightened his grip around her and then all further thoughts were lost as their lips collided. They were only vaguely aware of the sound of the fireworks that were being set off down in the pavilion, losing themselves in one another as the song concluded and the colorful sparks lit up the sky behind them.

_I was living for a dream, Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, That was just my style_

_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper_

_The search is over, Love was right before my eyes_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for, plus a different take on Human Nature. This chapter is also rated 'M' just a heads up and the song used is Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – You May Now Kiss the Bride**

It was a snog to end all snogs, like something straight out of a movie; complete with music fireworks, but as the passion built and the kiss became more heated Rose finally had to put an end to it and drag him back inside the TARDIS to tell Martha the happy news. The Doctor, wanting to waste no more time, suggested that they have the ceremony the very next day. He would wait until Rose notified everyone and then use the TARDIS to pick up all the guests one week into their timeline. Rose had agreed and immediately called her mother, Donna, Jack, Mickey and Sarah Jane to make the arrangements. Once the notifications had been made Martha then quickly ushered Rose off to her old room, telling the very upset and still slightly aroused Time Lord that Earth tradition stated the groom could not see the bride on the night before the wedding and that she would be staying with Rose for the night to make sure she got rest and he didn't try to sneak into her room.

For Rose, sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do but after everything that had happened that day she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had been lucky in that aspect because for The Doctor, who deplored staying still for too long, the night had felt like an eternity.

"You alright Doc?" Jack asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he looked up at The Captain's face which was etched with slight concern. "Oh yeah, of course. You know me. I'm always alright."

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "You're sure? No second thoughts or anything?"

"No." he said quickly. "I have never been more sure of anything in all my lives."

"That's good to hear." Jack chuckled, clapping him on the back. "Because the two of you belong together and it's about time you made that permanent."

The Doctor pulled up on the parking break and gestured towards the door with a nod of his head.

"She's still upset about not being able to plan the wedding huh?" Jack asked, walking towards the door.

"Just a little bit." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack put on a bright smile as he opened door. "Hello Jackie, nice to see you as always."

"S' about time you got here." she snapped as she brushed past him. "Now where's my daughter?"

"She's back in her old room." The Doctor said. "Down the hall to the left. Pink door at the end on the right."

Jackie mumbled a thank you and stalked off down the corridor in search of Rose.

Pete ran a hand through his short hair as he shut the door behind him. "Sorry about that. She's been on an emotional roller coaster all week."

"It's understandable since I pretty much took away her chance to plan her only daughter's wedding." The Doctor sighed. "We just didn't want to wait any longer."

"She knows that. Just give her some time." Pete patted his shoulder sympathetically. "She'll be alright." He smiled reassuringly and then made his way over to the opposite side of the room to greet the rest of the Torchwood team who were engrossed in conversation with Mickey and Sarah Jane.

"He's right Doc." Jack asserted. "You're about to bond yourself to Rose which will make her happy for the rest of her life and that's more important than any of that other trivial wedding stuff. Now," he clapped him on the back again. "Let's go get you ready."

**-oOo-**

"So what exactly is this whole bonding thing?" Donna asked plopping down onto the bed next to Martha. "Is that some sort a Star Trek-like mind meld?"

Rose laughed as she stepped out of the en suite running a brush through her hair. "Yeah, sort of. S' basically the way marriages were performed on Gallifrey. Instead of rings and vows they joined minds."

Donna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So wait, does that mean he could just randomly read your thoughts at any given time?"

"No." Rose laughed again at the redhead's shocked expression. "Only if I let him. But he said it could take a while before we're able to even reach that point anyway."

"But he'll still be in your head won't he?"

"Well, technically yeah but…"

"Honestly don't know how you could do it." Donna cut her off. "He's bad enough when he's yammering out loud. Imagine having to listen to that all day inside your head as well."

"He does have quite the gob." Martha agreed, trying to fight back a smile.

"It won't exactly be like that." Rose attempted to explain. "Basically we'll be able to share our thoughts and communicate across long distances…"

"Which could come in handy considering all the trouble you guys get into." Martha interjected.

"True." Rose agreed. "We'd be able make plans and send each other warnings and stuff. But since M' not telepathic like him there's also a lot of trainin' and practicin' we'd have to do before any of that could be possible. He also said that eventually it would heighten um," she blushed lightly. "Certain other experiences as well."

Donna grinned knowingly. "Sounds like it might give a whole new meaning to the phrase 'mind blowing orgasm'."

"I cannot believe you just said that." Martha gasped in mock horror before smacking the redhead in the face with a pillow.

Donna's mouth dropped open and then with a wicked grin she too picked up a pillow and retaliated. They went at it for a few moments until they heard Rose's laughter and then made a silent pact with one another before turning their attack on the bride to be, who immediately grabbed her own fluffy pink weapon to join in on the fight. The battle however, was interrupted shortly after it had begun as the door swung open and Jackie stepped into the room in full rant mode.

"S' bad enough I didn't get the chance to help plan my only daughter's weddin'," Jackie grumbled. "But do you really have to have it in this bloody blue bo…" she stopped short, taking in her daughter's attire; a dark pink hoodie over a light pink v-neck jumper, black slacks and trainers. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I am dressed mum." Rose said, dropping the pillow back onto the bed. "This is what M' wearin'."

"Whaddya mean that's what you're wearin'?" Jackie exclaimed in disbelief. "You're tellin' me you're actually gettin' married in that?"

"Yeah." Rose looked down at her outfit. "We were goin' for a sentimental approach. S' what I was wearin' when he and I first met. Well," she rubbed her stomach gently. "Except for maybe jus' a few slight alterations to the size thanks to the TARDIS." She heard the timeship hum softly in her head and smiled up at the ceiling.

Jackie snorted, shaking her head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Neither of you have ever actually been conventional in anythin' you do. I've already resigned myself to the fact my grandchildren will probably be your age by the time this one's in pre-school." She patted her own stomach.

"Mum," Rose began but Jackie put her hand up.

"Now before you start this whole 'Mum, that would never happen' stuff, might I remind you of that whole year you missed?" Rose opened her mouth again to protest, but Jackie just shook her head. "I know he didn't do it on purpose but it still happened and I jus' wanted you to know..." she sighed. "I want you to know that M' gonna start acceptin' your life for what it is now. I don't know how fast the children of his species grow so if in a year from now my time you come back and they're teenagers, well then you jus' better have recorded all the important moments and taken lots of pictures."

Rose gave her a watery smile as her hormones took control again and pulled her mother in for a hug while the other two women in the room made aweing noises.

"Couldn't you have at least booked a church though?" her mother mumbled into her shoulder, making Rose giggle.

"Knock, Knock." Jack called, poking his head through the door. "The best men are here to escort the maids of honor to the garden."

"This thing has a garden?" Jackie asked, looking taken aback as she released her daughter.

"Well, yeah." Rose said, drying her eyes with a tissue that Martha handed her. "You didn't think we were gonna have it in the console room did ya?"

Jackie shrugged. "I wouldn't have put it past him."

"So," Jack began rubbing his hands together vigorously and flashed his toothpaste commercial grin as he stepped into the room. "Which one of you is my arm candy?"

"That would be me hot stuff." Donna said, leaping off the bed and practically running across the room to lock her arm around his and he chuckled lightly.

Owen stepped in next, followed by Mickey and Pete. "Mrs. Tyler." he said, offering his arm to Jackie.

Jackie gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek for luck and then took Owen's arm, allowing him to lead her out of the room. Martha and Mickey followed next with Jack and Donna behind them and finally Rose locked her arm around Pete's and left the room as well.

The TARDIS had moved the door to the garden so that they didn't have to go far and as it opened and Owen moved to lead Jackie inside a song began to play making Rose draw a sharp intake of breath.

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

"Rose, you alright?" Jack asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah." she nodded. "S' jus', this song was playin' in the chippie where we had our first date and ever since then I've always sort a thought of it as our song." she let out breathy laugh. "I can't believe he remembered that."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "The two of you really are adorable. So naïve and oblivious to the things that everyone else could see without trying."

"Here, here." Mickey called back over his shoulder, earning a playful slap on his arm from Martha before she tugged him through the door.

Rose giggled and glanced up at Pete who was trying and failing to hide his own smile. "You too, huh dad?"

"It was pretty obvious." he admitted. "Especially after seeing how he'd pretty much do anything for you."

"He's right." Donna added. "That man would be completely lost without you. So now let's stop standing around yammering and go get you two bonded already so we can party." She turned back to Jack, glancing down at his feet and then up at his face with a pointed look. "That would be your cue to start walking pretty boy."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled back at Rose before giving Donna a small salute. "Yes, ma'am." he replied, locking her arm with his once more and heading through the door.

_You say go slow, I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly.

"Nervous?" Pete asked.

"A little." she admitted, her voice wavering slightly. "S' jus' hard to believe this is really happenin'."

"I know. I felt the same way when I remarried your mother. Chances like these come around maybe once in a lifetime if ever. You two belong together. It's about time the universe recognizes it."

"I love you, dad." she sniffed softly.

"I love you too sweetheart." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Ready?"

"Ready." Rose nodded and as they walked through the door, all eyes were on her.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after Time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after Time_

Heading down the pathway towards the gazebo where The Doctor stood waiting, Rose was finally able to take in his full appearance and her breath hitched. The black leather jacket hung off him just as loosely now as it had when he first regenerated into this body and his hair seemed to be styled in a different sort of unruly mess than normal. Less product, and more hand sculpted into disarray. Oh how she wanted to run her own hands through those locks right at that moment. He rocked back and forth slightly on his feet, which she noticed were encased in black boots instead of his usual trainers, with his arms crossed behind his back and a grin on his face that was almost manic. He was practically bouncing with energy as he watched her approach, making her feel like she had just stepped back in time two years and she chuckled to herself at the irony of that thought considering the fact they were in a time machine. She stepped into the archway of the gazebo and Pete took her hand, placing it in The Doctor's and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to take a seat next to Jackie.

"Hello." The Doctor grinned, squeezing her hand gently as the song ended.

"Hello." she returned his smile, blushing lightly. After a couple of seconds she noticed Ianto was standing in front them grinning just as brightly. "Hey," she greeted him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What's goin' on?"

"Weell," The Doctor spoke up. "You agreed to this bonding ceremony for me, I figure it's only fair for me to give you an earth ceremony as well."

Rose looked back at him in surprise. "Doctor that's…" she paused, trying to keep her emotions in check at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. "That is so sweet, but you don't have to do that jus' for me. I told you I want to bond with you in the ways of your people."

"Well, maybe I want to marry you in the ways of yours too." he paused, tugging on his ear. "Or maybe I'm just trying to suck up to your mother." He gave Jackie a grin and she rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "So you want to have two ceremonies?"

"Technically we can do them at the same time. The bonding ceremony is pretty short without all the unnecessary ceremonial hoopla and…" The Doctor lowered his voice. "The best part of the whole being bonded thing won't take place until later when we're alone anyway." he told her, wagging his eyebrows and sending a pleasant shiver running through her body. "Besides, we're already married on 27 other planets, might as well make it count on the one we call home."

Rose nodded in agreement and then her smile faltered a bit as she replayed his words in her head. "Wait, we're what?"

"Ah, forgot to mention that did I?" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and paused in thought. "I think nine of those were actually in my last body." He watched her for a moment as she processed the information. "Are you mad?" he asked carefully.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him and then laughed softly when she saw his worried expression. "No, M' not mad." she said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "But I am a little disappointed about how many weddin' nights we missed out on."

"Yes, well." he cleared his throat, blushing bright red. "It's not like I didn't…"

"Wait, Ianto's a priest?" she asked suddenly, cutting him off as the thought suddenly registered.

"Ordained online." Jack said, leaning forward and startling her.

It was then that the pair remembered that they were not having this conversation alone as eleven pairs of eyes watched them with slight amusement.

"Maybe we should get started." Ianto whispered.

"Right, yes, good. Let's do that." The Doctor nodded, pulling a blue silk ribbon from his pocket and holding it up. "Now Rose, take one end of this, wrap it around your hand and hold it out to me." Rose wound the ribbon around her hand as he asked and then he wrapped the other end around his own hand until their fists were touching. Looking over at Rose's parents he said. "Okay now Pete and Jackie, repeat after me. 'I consent and gladly give'."

"I consent and gladly give." They replied in unison.

"Brilliant." he grinned and then turned back to Rose, leaning in to whisper in her ear. The word he said was melodic and she knew instantly that he was speaking in Gallifreyan. Her head suddenly felt slightly fuzzy, but in a pleasant sort of way. Kind of like the euphoric buzz she used to get after a couple of glasses of champagne.

When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he could see she was slightly confused. "I've just given you my name." he explained. "My real name." Her mouth dropped open in surprise and he nodded. "I have just pledged myself to you fully in the ways of my people Rose Tyler." he said and she smiled warmly. "Now," he continued, clearing his throat. "As far as the Earth ceremony goes, since we haven't had a chance to get rings yet these will just have to do as placeholders." He held up two metallic rings which Rose quickly recognized as parts from the TARDIS console and she smiled again, shaking her head. "Ianto," he prompted as he handed her one of the rings.

"Short version right?" The young man asked and The Doctor nodded in confirmation. "Okay. Doctor, do you take this woman, Rose Marion Tyler, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he said sliding the ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take The Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she slipped the second ring onto The Doctor's finger, smiling up at him.

"Then by the power vested in me by the ULC, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Doctor, you may kiss your bride."

Wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, The Doctor pulled her towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss as their friends and loved ones cheered around them.

Pulling back they rested their foreheads against one another as their fingers entwined.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Yes Doctor?"

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, giving her a broad smile. "Run."

**-oOo-**

As much as the couple had wanted to just run off and be alone for a very long while they knew it would be impolite to all their friends to have them just disappear on them. Not to mention the fact that Jackie had already been upset about the wedding and The Doctor didn't particularly feel like being slapped on the happiest day of his life for missing the reception. So they ate and laughed and danced on through what they considered to be the evening hours, although on the TARDIS one could never really tell, and eventually the party dwindled down. After all the goodbyes had been said and the last guest had been dropped off, The Doctor and Rose were finally alone.

"You really wanna carry me across the threshold?" she asked, winding her arms around his neck as they stood in front of their bedroom door. "M' a lot heavier now, you know?"

The Doctor scoffed, lifting her up into his arms with ease. "I'm nothing if not traditional."

Rose snorted. "Since when?"

"Since now." he said, making her giggle as he pushed open the door with his foot and carried her inside.

"So," he asked, setting her feet back on the floor. "Feel any different?"

"My head still feels a little fuzzy." she told him. "But that's from the bond, yeah?"

He nodded. "But I can fix that. I just need to connect to your mind for a moment."

"You're gonna go into my head?" she asked, lightly chewing her bottom lip.

"Yeah. Weell, just for a second." he tugged on his ear. "I mean, I promised we'd do this slowly so if you're not ready I can…"

"No," she cut him off. "I want you to. Been thinkin' about it all day actually and...I want to try. Even if it doesn't work right away."

A smile spread across The Doctor's face as he stepped closer to her. "Okay, I'm going to open the connection now so I want you to close your eyes and relax." She complied as he closed his own and pressed his fingers gently against her temples. "And if there's anything that you don't want me to see, imagine a door and…"

"I've got nothin' to hide from you." Rose interjected.

He chuckled softly. "Alright then so just relax and open your mind. You'll probably feel like a gentle knocking at first and then I'm just going to…Oh!" he exhaled sharply as he was immediately enveloped in a golden warmth as she welcomed him into her mind and then suddenly he felt her enter his. He immediately broke the connection and his eyes snapped open to look at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly. "Did I do it wrong?"

He shook his head as he continued to stare at her in awe. "How did you…" he swallowed roughly and tried again. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she furrowed her brows in confusion. "I jus' did what you said."

"I…you…" he reached out for her then, pulling her against him and kissing her soundly, making it feel like her nerve endings were being set on fire. After a few moments he pulled away, shaking his head again as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. You shouldn't have been able to go into my mind like that so soon." he paused in thought. "Maybe it's the pregnancy that's helping the connection."

"Is that bad?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he asked looking back at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh Rose, no." He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's amazing. Brilliant actually. I thought it would take a lot longer for us to even get to this point but it seems the pregnancy has heightened your senses to be more responsive to telepathy."

"So when you kissed me jus' now and I felt all tingly, that was from the telepathy?"

He smiled wickedly. "Oh yes."

"So, can we do it again?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes as she pressed up against him.

"Oh yes." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

As the warmth spread through her body once more she ran her hands up his chest and underneath the lapels of the heavy leather jacket, pushing it over his shoulders and allowing it to slide down his arms and drop to the floor with a soft thud. Her hands then slid down his back, dipping below the waistband of his jeans and her eyebrows shot up in surprise as her fingers met bare flesh.

"What?" he asked innocently as she pulled back to look at him. "We said we were gonna dress like we did when we first met."

"Are you tellin' me you never wore pants in your last body?"

"Yep." he replied, popping the 'P'. "Didn't care for them then. I liked feeling unrestricted. Plus these jeans had a bit more breathing room and I…what?" he asked as he took in the huge grin on her face.

"Oh nothin'. S' jus', had I known that…" her grin took on a mischievous undertone. With this bond of ours am I able to show you things in my head?" He nodded but before he could actually give verbal confirmation she had closed her eyes and pushed an image into his mind of her standing in front of him in his previous body as he leaned up against the console. She gave him a seductive smile as she lowered his zipper, sank to her knees and then…

"Why you cheeky little minx." he gasped, startling her and making her pull out of his mind abruptly.

"What?" she asked feigning her own innocence but unable to stop the giggle that bubbled up from her throat.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it." he grinned just as evilly as he sent her one of his own personal fantasies. He was also in his previous body and she was sitting on the jumpseat with the dress she had worn the night they met Dickens bunched up around her waist and his head between her legs.

"Oh god, Doctor." she breathed, grabbing onto him to steady herself.

"That dress fueled my fantasies for weeks, right up until the day I found you lounging next to the pool in that skimpy pink bikini." he said, pulling her closer and resting his forehead against hers. "My god Rose, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Why don't you show me?" she whispered.

His eyes were filled with unbridled passion as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. The weeks they'd spent apart, fueling the fiery need inside him to claim her and those feelings were only strengthened by the bond they now shared, which was how she could tell he was holding back.

"We can take it slow and gentle later, yeah?" she murmured against his lips, sending him another filthy mental image as she reached down to cup him through his jeans.

His response was an almost feral growl as he yanked down the zip of her hoodie and pushed it off her shoulders before pulling her flush against him and crashing his lips down on hers once more.

Reaching up she began running her hands through his thick chocolate locks earning a guttural moan from him as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She quickly granted it, parting her lips and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, he began backing her towards the bed, his hands sliding down to the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head in one swift motion before quickly divesting himself of his own and molding her soft curves against the hard planes of his chest while trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Pulling back, Rose spun them around and gave him a light shove, making him fall backwards onto the mattress. As he propped himself up on his elbows she gave him a seductive smile and quickly removed her jeans, shimmying them down her hips and kicking them aside. Clad now only in her silky black bra and knickers, she knelt down between his knees and reached out to unbutton his jeans and carefully drag the zipper down over his straining erection. After tugging the jeans down his legs she tossed them aside and began to slide her hands up his thighs agonizingly slowly, moving closer and closer to where he was aching to be touched but keeping just out of reach and he groaned in frustration. Her lips formed a smirk at the sound. Seeing as he had been the reason for their short bout with celibacy, she figured he deserved a little payback in the form of teasing. Finally moving her hands inwards she gently traced his length with her fingers before wrapping her hand around him fully, making him close his eyes and hiss at the contact. She ran her thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture there and gave him a few leisurely strokes before leaning down to run her tongue along the underside of his shaft, causing his hips to buck up from the bed. After a few seconds he realized she was no longer moving and when he opened his eyes to look at her she gave him a wicked grin and then lowered her mouth onto his throbbing cock.

His eyes immediately slammed shut and his head fell back onto the mattress as she took in as much of him as she could. Pulling back she swirled her tongue around the head before engulfing him again, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft and working him with gentle strokes. It took all of his self-control not to start thrusting up into her mouth as she continued a steady rhythm with her hand, lips, tongue and teeth while sending filthy thoughts and words directly into his mind.

As she felt him grow harder she redoubled her efforts, humming around him and adding light suction as his hips began bucking up to meet her until he suddenly came with a shout and she swallowed around him until he was spent.

Licking her lips as she released him she began to pull herself up onto the bed and he reached out for her as she crawled up his body, bringing their mouths together and groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. Reaching behind her back she deftly unclasped her bra and slid it off her shoulders, tossing it behind her as he sat up and pulled her into his lap to straddle him. He kissed her deeply as his hands molded to her breasts, running his thumbs over the pert nipples and making her moan into his mouth as she ground down on his already half hard erection. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her over onto her back and his hands moved up to tangle in her hair as his tongue mapped the recesses of her mouth. He then began trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands following the same path as he moved down her neck and along the soft swells of her chest, cupping her breasts firmly before taking the soft flesh into his mouth. She moaned loudly and arched her back as her hands moved up into his hair and gripped tightly to hold him in place as he lavished attention on each breast, swirling his tongue around the areola and suckling gently before moving over to the other. After a few moments he continued his descent down her body, trailing kisses down the swell of her stomach and stopping right above the waistband of her knickers. Slipping his thumbs beneath the sides of the silky black material, he slowly dragged it down her legs, his nostrils flaring as her scent overwhelmed him.

"Rose," he whispered, hands sliding up her thighs as he lowered his mouth to flick his tongue against her clit.

"Doctor, please." she gasped, reaching out to halt his ministrations. "Want you now."

Pupils blown wide with lust, he nodded and moved up to settle himself between her legs. Reaching down he inserted a finger to test her readiness and moaned when he found her practically dripping with need. He took himself in hand, positioning the tip at her entrance and then leaning in to slip his tongue into her mouth, he thrust home.

Moaning loudly, Rose wrapped her arms around his back and moved her hands up to grip his shoulders as she crossed her legs over his arse, allowing him to penetrate deeper.

He started out moving in long languorous strokes but as he opened their connection further the pleasure seemed to increase tenfold and soon he was thrusting into her with abandon. Rose clutched onto him tighter as she felt herself rapidly spiraling towards the edge while the synapses began firing deep within the pleasure center of her brain. She knew he could feel it as well as his lips met hers one last time with a passionate kiss before pulling back to meet her eyes and then she was soaring. Heightened pleasure such as she'd never experienced before crashed over her in waves as she rode out her orgasm and within seconds of falling she was pulling him with her and he was once again enveloped in that warm golden light as he spilled himself inside her, crying out her name.

After taking a few moments to collect himself he gently rolled off of her and onto his back, taking several deep breaths as his respiratory bypass seemed to be failing him at the moment.

"That was…wow." she breathed.

The Doctor drew in another deep breath, letting out a small chuckle. "Yeah."

"I see what you meant about the bond heightenin' certain things." she said, rolling onto her side to look at him. "Not that things weren't great before." she added quickly.

He laughed again, slipping his arm underneath her and drawing her to him. "It's fine. I get what you're saying." He leaned in to give her a kiss. "The bond just elevates what's already there. The feelings we already have for one another. Now that we're connected, they're just more…"

"Powerful?" she interjected. "Commanding? Vigorous?" She ran her hand over his chest and gave him a tongue in tooth smile. "Impressive?"

"Finally." he said in mock annoyance and then grinned, wagging his eyebrows. "I knew you'd eventually admit I was impressive."

Giggling softly, she playfully slapped his arm before giving him another lingering kiss and then snuggled into his chest. As she listened to the sound of his hearts beating she glanced up and noticed a new door in place of the one that used to adjoin her old room to his.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the Mahogany door.

He propped his head up to follow her line of sight and smiled. "Ah, now that is a wedding gift from the TARDIS and myself." he paused pondering that explanation for a moment and then continued. "Weell, it's not technically for you per say, but I think you'll rather enjoy it."

Hopping up from the bed rather excitedly The Doctor ran over to grab their robes out of the wardrobe, smirking at the appreciative whistle she gave as she ogled his bum. Once they had slipped them on he took her hand and led her over to the door.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Rose complied and he took the hand he was holding and placed it on the doorknob and then moved his own hands up to cover her eyes. "Just so I know you're not peeking." he explained and she giggled. "Alright, go ahead and open it."

Taking a breath, she slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. When she felt him nudge her from behind she took a step forward.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay," he removed his hands from her eyes. "Open them."

Rose blinked a few times to clear her vision and as she took in the entirety of the room, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Doctor." she breathed.

"You like it?"

She turned back to him, her eyes shining with happy tears. "I love it." she said, grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

He grinned into the kiss and when she pulled back he looked slightly dazed. Turning back around, she stepped more fully into the room, taking note of every detail. The left side was decorated in deep blues with stars that lined the walls and ceiling. There was a small rocket shaped toy box in the corner and the floor was lined with a thick blue shag rug upon which sat a small brown oak crib. The bedding inside was white with images of Buzz Lightyear flying around along with the phrase 'To Infinity and Beyond' along with a plush version of the character sitting up against the rails, and right above the crib hung a small mobile with what Rose recognized as the Kasterborous constellation.

The right side of the room was decorated in soft pinks and purples. Swirled patterns along the walls and against the ceiling were also dotted with various stars, giving the appearance of the Carina Nebula. The floor on this side was lined with a thick pink shag rug with a small white crib sat atop it. The bedding inside was a faint pink with images of Winnie the Pooh and friends that matched the toy box in the back corner, and the mobile hanging above the crib was a replica of her home Solar System. Reaching down she picked up the classic plush Winnie the Pooh Bear from inside the crib and ran a hand over its head.

"I remembered you said it was one of your favorites." The Doctor said quietly, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rose shook her head softly, placing the bear back into the crib and turned in his arms to face him. "You…" her lower lip trembled slightly as she looked up into his eyes, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. "God I love you."

The grin that spread over his face was almost blinding, crinkling the corners of his eyes as he pulled her closer. "I love you too." he said, leaning down to capture her lips with his own and a few moments later, neither of them really knowing or caring how they got there, they were once again lying in their bed as he showed her just how much.

**-oOo-**

Even with a time machine at their disposal, their honeymoon was over all too soon; at least in The Doctor's opinion. Rose however, felt that three months was a respectable amount of time to spend on a honeymoon and she was ready for something more than just lying around on some alien beach. Not that it wasn't lovely, but as the pregnancy progressed she was starting to feel more restless. Especially since she wasn't able to get around as fast anymore with the belly she was now sporting and she missed having Martha around for girl talk. So after promising him that she would make sure they still had plenty of alone time, The Doctor reluctantly landed them back in London to pick up Martha and Mickey for a short stint. He had planned on taking them to A-Lux but he needed to make a quick stop on Hyspero for a part so Mickey volunteered to go with him while the girls waited in the TARDIS.

"Grrrr." Rose grumbled as she pulled the yarn off the needle for the tenth time in the last five minutes, making Martha look up from her book.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I got my cast on stitches done but every time I get halfway through knittin' them a bunch of them slide off the needle and I've gotta start all over again."

"Maybe the metal needles are too slick." Martha observed. "You could always try wooden ones."

"Maybe." Rose agreed half-heartedly. "S' jus' frustratin'."

Martha closed her book and pushed herself up from the floor. Walking over to the jumpseat where Rose was sitting, she plopped down next to her. "What made you want to take up knitting anyway?"

Rose shrugged, dropping the needles and yarn into the basket next to her and leaned back with a sigh. "I've seen a lot of pregnant women do it at as a hobby, plus mum said it would relax me." She glanced over at Martha and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Martha shook her head. "Maybe not so much." Their moment of levity was put to an end as the doors suddenly flew open.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted as he and Mickey stumbled inside. They ducked just in time to see a large green laser beam pass over their heads and hit the console, sending a shower of sparks across the room. "Rose!" Jumping to his feet, The Doctor ran over to her as Mickey moved to close the door. "Are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands and looking her over.

"M' fine." she assured him, pressing her forehead to his and running her thumb along his sideburn. She allowed her mind to wash over his for a moment to calm him and then pulled back to look into his eyes. "Ok, so I thought the two of you were jus' goin' out for a part for the TARDIS. What the hell happened?"

"I promise you I will explain everything." he said, giving her a quick kiss and moving over to the console. "As soon as we get somewhere safe." He began pressing buttons and flipping levers in earnest as he bounced around the panel, sending them into the vortex. "Did they see you?" he asked suddenly, looking over at Mickey who was holding Martha tightly in his arms as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know." he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Mickey, I need you to think carefully. Did they see your face?"

"I…" he paused in thought for a moment and then shook his head again. "No. I'm pretty sure they didn't."

"Okay good." The Doctor nodded. "Off we go!" He flipped another lever and the monitor gave off a slight screeching noise. Pulling it towards him he frantically ran a hand through his hair. "Argh! They're following us."

"Who's followin' us." Rose asked as she stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "Doctor, please tell me what's goin' on."

The Doctor looked down at her and took a breath. "They're known as The Family of Blood. They're hunters, and very good ones at that, but their lifespan is limited. Without a host body, they can only survive about three months. Sort of like mayflies."

Rose's face drained of color as she realized what he was getting at. "So they're after you because of your regenerative lifespan." she said quietly and he nodded.

"To them, I'm the holy grail. If they consumed my essence they could survive for centuries, wiping out planet after planet."

"Okay, so then we run."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't work. Like I said, they're hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."

"But can't the TARDIS, I dunno, takes us somewhere beyond their reach?" she asked.

"Rose, they're using stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless…" he paused, a far off look in his eye. "I'll have to do it."

She shook her head in confusion. "Do what? Doctor, you're not makin' any sense."

"Rose, I just need you to trust me." he pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I do." she frowned. "You know that."

Reaching down underneath the console, he pulled out a small pocket watch and handed it to her. "Remember what I told you I could do if we ever had to go into hiding?"

Rose had been staring down at the watch in her hand but at his words her head shot up immediately. "No."

"Rose,"

"I said No!" she practically shouted.

"Somebody want to fill us in?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor turned to look at their friends who were watching them worriedly. "The Family can smell me, but they haven't seen me. So since their life span will be running out, we can hide and wait for them to die."

"But you said they can track us down even if we run." Martha pointed out.

"Not if I stop being a Time Lord."

Mickey nodded and then scrunched up his face in confusion. "Wait, what? I don't understand. How can you jus' stop bein' a Time Lord?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rose. "I have to become human." Walking over to the console he pulled down a lever and a headset that reminded Mickey a little of the Cerebro device from his X-Men comics was lowered down from the ceiling. "It's called the Chameleon Arch. It will rewrite my biology by changing every single cell in my body." he explained, running a hand along the smooth surface of the device. "Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered…" he drifted off, looking over at Rose again who was refusing to meet his eyes. "Anyway," he sniffed. "It's our best chance for survival right now."

"I don't care. M' not lettin' you do it." Rose said firmly.

"Rose, I have to." The Doctor replied gently, walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Then M' comin' with you."

He shook his head. "You can't."

"And what if somethin' goes wrong?" she yelled, pulling away from him. "What if they live longer than you thought or somethin' happens and you can't come back?" Her voice was panicked now. "You wouldn't remember me. You wouldn't even know who I was. You wouldn't...love me." Her voice broke as the tears began streaming down her face.

"Oh Rose," he murmured, pulling her into his arms once more. "You're in here now." he told her, pointing to his head. "As well as here." he brought her hands up to rest against his chest. "Whether I have two hearts or one, you are a part of me. Even if my eyes didn't recognize you, my head and my hearts could never forget just how much I love you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his head down to hers and kissed him fiercely. "I jus' don't want to lose you." she whispered as she pulled back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he nuzzled her nose gently with his own. "And you're never gonna lose me."

A soft sniffling sound filled the following silence and the pair turned to see Martha quickly wiping her eyes while Mickey tried to maintain a stoic facade.

The Doctor and Rose shared a soft smile and then he cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get started." He took the watch from Rose's hand and placed it into the headset. "Now the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me."

"And Mickey." Rose interjected.

"What?" both men said at the same time.

"If you're not gonna let me go, I want you to take Mickey." she said, crossing her arms and giving him a defiant look. "You need someone with you and it will make me feel better."

Realizing she wasn't going to back down on the subject he sighed. "Fine." he turned to Mickey. "But you'll have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

"Aye, aye boss." Mickey replied with a salute.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, giving Rose a look that said 'really?' as she grinned back at him. "Okay, let me just make you a list of instructions and then we'll be able to start."

As soon as he took off down the corridor Mickey turned to Rose. "Don't worry; I'll look out for him."

"Thanks Mick, but M' still goin'." she told him and then put her hand up when she saw him start to protest. "Don't even bother 'cause you're not talkin' me out of it. I need to be with him."

"Rose, if he finds out what you're doin' it's gonna be my arse for not…" he clammed up immediately as The Doctor walked back into the room.

"Here we go." he handed Rose a DVD. "Everything you need to know." A wave of trepidation washed over him as he looked into her eyes but he pushed it down. "I suppose we should get started."

"So if you're rewriting your entire biology, isn't that going to hurt?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes, it's going to hurt. In fact," He turned back to his wife and took her hand. "Rose, I think maybe you should leave for this part."

"No." she shook her head. "For better or for worse remember. If you're really gonna do this, then M' gonna stay by your side."

He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Ditto." She kissed him once more and then he pulled away walking over to the headset and carefully placed it on his head.

"Okay," he closed his eyes and braced himself. "Let's do this."

What happened next would haunt their memories for years to come. As the machine came to life and The Doctor's screams filled the room, Rose covered her mouth with her hands in shock and Martha had to cover her ears and look away. Mickey tried to remain calm, pulling Rose over next to him to keep her from trying to stop the transformation but even he could barely stand to watch the scene before him. As The Time Lord thrashed about and screamed in agony, the younger man's stomach began to churn and he felt as though he was going to be sick.

In order to protect Rose, The Doctor had purposely closed off their link so as not to allow her to feel any of the pain he was experiencing but seeing his face contort as he cried out almost broke her anyway and she turned and buried her head into Mickey's shoulder. The torturous process went on for several more minutes before the machine seemed to start winding down.

"M' goin with him!" Rose suddenly shouted up to the ceiling. "No arguments."

The TARDIS hummed her disapproval but flashed her lights in agreement as The Doctor's screams finally came to a stop. His body went limp and he dropped to the floor in a heap as the lights in the console room dimmed and the headset ascended back into the ceiling.

Letting go of her friend Rose ran forward and dropped to the floor at The Doctor's side, reaching out to brush the fringe back from his forehead.

"Is that it?" Mickey asked quietly. "Is it done?"

Rose lightly ran her thumb over The Doctor's sideburn and caressed his cheek. "Doctor?" she whispered, but he didn't respond. Her hand then drifted down and pressed against his chest and her eyes widened.

"Rose?" Martha questioned. "Did it work?"

Rose looked up at them then as if she had just remembered they were in the room. "He's only got one heart." she murmured and then looked back down at The Doctor. "He's human."

**-oOo-**

The alarm went off at 6:30 as usual and John quickly reached over to shut it off so as not to wake Rose. With the pregnancy, she had been even more tired as of late and needed as much rest as she could get. He ran his hands over his face as he lay there in the dark room, staring at the ceiling and trying to will himself to get up. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately either thanks to his dreams. They seemed to start a little over two and a half months ago just after they had moved to Bromyard and had become progressively worse.

Prior to relocating, his job had become overly stressful due to the nature of the cases he was being assigned and then he found out that he and his wife were expecting twins. That revelation decidedly became the point for which he pronounced it was time for them to leave London and find a nice quiet place to raise their family. His best friend and partner Mickey had even transferred with him, which worked out quite well considering he had recently met a lovely young woman named Martha who was training to be a Doctor. They had them over for dinner one night and she and Rose got on quite well, striking up an immediate friendship. It made John feel better about his hectic work hours, knowing that she had someone to spend time with. Not to mention the medical training should, god-forbid, any problems arise from the pregnancy.

Sliding carefully out of the bed, he padded over to the en suite and quietly shut the door behind him. As he waited for the shower to heat up he studied himself in the mirror, running his fingers over the dark circles under his eyes.

Things for the most part had been well. They were able to find a quaint little three bedroom house with a garden out back which, thanks to his promotion to Detective Inspector, was just within their price range. While the job came with a raise and a nice corner office it also required longer hours at the station. Thankfully the cases were much simpler and less stressful but it still meant less time at home to spend with Rose. She tried to reassure him that it didn't bother her but he knew it did and he promised himself that once the babies were born he was going to cut back on his hours significantly.

After a few weeks of getting settled in, even with the sudden occurrence of the strange dreams, everything seemed to be looking up. He got on well with everyone at work, he was able to remain partners with Mickey and every moment of his free time was spent with his beloved Rose. For the first time it what seemed like a very long time he felt content. But then the dreams got progressively worse. He was plagued with images of robotic aliens, burning planets, and Rose being taken away from him. Eventually the feelings of fear and loss would finally overtake him and he would awaken to the sounds of his own screams, covered in a sheen of sweat and gripping the sheets with white knuckles. Each time, Rose would wrap her arms around him and whisper soothing words until he finally drifted off again. As frightening as some of the dreams were however, he was more worried about the fact that his acute insomnia was affecting her as well and she did not need any further stress on top of the pregnancy. Yet through it all Rose maintained a positive attitude, making time to discuss the dreams with him and even suggesting that he keep a dream journal as a way of coping with them. He found himself quite amazed at times when he would look back over it. Many of the images he had drawn were quite fantastic but he couldn't quite remember how he had picked up such impressive artistic skills.

After his shower he dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen for a quick bite. He grabbed a box of golden grahams from the cabinet and was on his way to the fridge for milk when he heard the soft knocking.

"Hey ya boss." Mickey greeted when he opened the door. "Ready to go? Ooh." He reached out and grabbed the cereal from John's hands and began eating it straight from the box. "Thanks." he mumbled with his mouth full. "I didn't have time for breakfast this mornin'."

John rolled his eyes. "That's because you always sleep through your alarm."

"Not always." Mickey argued, popping another handful of cereal into his mouth.

"Yeah, okay." John snorted softly. "By the way, we're stopping for coffee on the way in and it's your turn to buy." he said as he returned his bowl to the cabinet.

"You know you could always jus' make some with that fancy machine you guys got as a weddin' present."

John shook his head. "I don't keep any in the house so as not to torment Rose during the pregnancy."

"Fine." Mickey sighed. "Grab your stuff and let's go."

John looked down at the table, wincing slightly at the sight of the gun as though he had almost expected to see something else in its place. For some reason the image of a screwdriver popped into his mind. Chuckling inwardly at the notion he shook his head and picked up the gun, depositing it into its holster. He had always hated guns and yet funnily enough had chosen a profession that required him to carry one every day. Maybe he had been slightly influenced because his father was a cop, which would also explain his aversion to guns since his dad had been killed in the line of duty when he was very young. Still, even with those reservations he had just always wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves and this job gave him that ability. He picked up his badge next, slipping it into his pocket and after one last quick check on Rose; he grabbed his coat off the chair and followed Mickey out the door.

**-oOo-**

Rose awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Reaching out from under the comforter she blindly fumbled about the nightstand until her hand located the offending object and she pulled it back underneath the covers to her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, it's me." Martha said on the other end of the line. "Did I wake you?"

"S' fine. I needed to get up anyway." She pulled the comforter off her head and looked to her right to the find the other side of the bed empty. "John's already left for work."

"Yeah, Mickey said they had to be in a little early today." Martha informed her. "Want me to head over?"

"Yeah, give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be up."

"Okay see you soon."

Rose ended the call and set the phone back on the nightstand before flopping back onto the bed. Glancing down at her stomach, she sighed and rubbed it gently. "Jus' two more weeks and daddy'll be back." she said softly.

Martha arrived fifteen minutes later as promised and the two women sat down at the table for their morning cuppa.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Martha asked.

"M' okay." Rose said, taking a sip of her tea. "Jus' really tired."

"Yeah, well that's to be expected, considering you're due in about a month. Is John still having the dreams?"

Rose nodded. "They've been gettin' worse though. At first it was jus' some of the adventures we've had but now…I think he's been dreamin' about the Time War." She reached down into her pocket and pulled out the Fob watch. "Sometimes I hear his voice callin' out to me from this thing." She turned the watch over in her hands. "M' startin' to think S' what's causin' him to have these dreams."

"Maybe you should keep it in the TARDIS for a bit." Martha suggested. "See if it helps."

Rose sighed. "Maybe. But M' also worried that if somethin' happens and I don't have it on me…" she drifted off, putting her head in her hands. "I can't do this much longer Martha." she let out a shuddering breath. "I want things to go back to normal. Me and The Doctor in the TARDIS as it should be."

"I know." Martha said gently, reaching for her friend's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Why don't we take a walk? You haven't been out of the house in over a week. It might do you some good."

Rose sniffed. "Can we go get some pastries?"

Martha laughed. "Sure. Now go get your jacket."

**-oOo-**

"Do you think I need a new suit?" John asked as they got out of the car and headed towards the West Mercia Police Station.

"What's wrong with that one?" Mickey gestured towards him with his cup of coffee before taking a sip.

"It's just so…" he paused, looking down at his clothing and smoothing a hand over his tie. "Boring." he pulled a face. "I mean, black suit, black tie, black jacket. I really feel like I should be wearing something with more color."

"Like what?"

John shrugged. "I dunno. I was thinking maybe something with pinstripes."

Mickey grinned, shaking his head as he reached out for the handle of the door and pulled it open.

The place was abuzz when they stepped inside. Phones were ringing off the hook and people were running back and forth.

"Hey Jenny, What's going on?" Mickey asked.

The young brunette desk sergeant put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone she was holding and leaned forward so that they could hear her over the noise. "Take your pick sir. We've been getting non-stop calls about strange lights in the sky last night and then this morning a young girl went missing on her way to school. Chief Super Rocastle's about to start the briefing."

"Alright," he shared a troubled look with John. "Thanks Jenny."

She nodded and returned to her phone call.

The two men quickly made their way into the squad room and sat down as Rocastle began to address the staff.

"Alright everyone take your seats please. At nine am this morning we were contacted by Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, who had received a call stating that their daughter Lucy never made it to school." He pointed to a picture that was tacked to the board of a young girl with long dark hair. "Now, we don't have much to go on, so I want you all to canvas the area. Talk to the family, the neighbors, and I want someone up at the school."

"How old is she?" inquired one of the female officers.

Rocastle looked down at his notes. "She is ten years of age. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what do we know about the parents?" John asked.

"Father's name is Alan, he's a claim's adjuster at Caleb Roberts and Mother's name is Nancy. She's a nurse down at Bromyard Community Hospital." he paused, looking around the room in anticipation of further questions and when there weren't any, said. "Alright, that's it. You're all dismissed."

Mickey and John exchanged another look and then stood up and headed for John's office.

"I hate cases involving kids." Mickey complained, plopping down onto the couch next to the door.

"Yeah, me too." John agreed, pulling his specs from his pocket and slipping them on as he made his way over to his desk and turned on his computer.

There was a light tapping on the door and both men looked up. "John, you have a moment?" Rocastle asked.

John glanced over at Mickey. "I'm just gonna go and check to see if any new information has come in." The younger man said standing up. He nodded to Rocastle who returned the gesture and then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I want you to take the lead on this John." Rocastle said, handing him the case file. "I know you hate these types of cases but you're the best I've got and I know I can count on you to solve this."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get to work immediately."

Rocastle nodded with a small smile and then left the room.

John sighed, sliding his hand under his specs to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was looking like it was going to be a very long day and he was now unfortunately going to have to call and cancel lunch with Rose. He glanced up as the door opened once more thinking Mickey had come back but instead a young blonde woman stepped into the room and he groaned inwardly. She was about mid-twenties with fair skin and had his mind not constantly been filled with thoughts of Rose, he might have even found her quite attractive.

"It's such a shame about that little girl." The woman commented as she closed the door behind her.

"Mmm." he nodded, picking up the case file from his desk and flopping down into his chair.

"So do you have any leads yet?"

"No comment." Noticing she still wasn't leaving he glanced up at her. "Is there something else I can help the Hereford Times with?"

She moved forward to stand in front of his desk, her heels clicking loudly against the tile. "Well, I was just wondering if you would care to comment on all these reports of green meteors seen in the sky last night?"

"Ms. Redfern, you're not trying to tell me the Hereford Times is actually interested in all this UFO nonsense are you?"

"Oh absolutely not John," she chuckled. "And please call me Joan. Ms. Redfern sounds so…formal." she drawled, dragging her fingertips along the top of the desk as she walked around it until she was right in front of him. "After all we have known each other for almost three months now." she smiled pulling herself up onto the edge of the desk, allowing her short skirt to ride up a bit more and crossing her legs in a seductive manner as he watched her warily with a raised brow.

"You know John, I was thinking…" she began, leaning forward to give him a glimpse of her ample cleavage.

The door swung open abruptly and Mickey walked in. "We've got a witness."

"Brilliant!" John said, jumping up from his chair in relief and heading for the door. "Let's go." Grabbing his coat from the rack on the way out he slipped it on in one smooth motion as he brushed past his partner with a quick eye roll.

Mickey glanced back at Joan who was still sitting on the edge of the desk looking quite put out. "You do realize he's married right?" he asked her. "Happily married in fact, and about to be a father."

"Really?" Joan pushed herself off the desk, straightening her skirt. "Doesn't seem so happy to me considering he spends most of his time here." she challenged as she made her way over to the door. "And a man like him has needs."

"Yeah," Mickey nodded. "And what he needs is for you to stay away from him."

"Maybe," she drawled as she moved past him. "You should let him decide that for himself." Joan patted his chest lightly and gave him a smirk before sauntering away.

**-oOo-**

The TARDIS gave a welcoming hum as the two women entered and closed the door behind them. Rose plopped down onto the jumpseat and sighed blissfully. "God I miss you." she murmured to the ceiling. "Sometimes I can't even get to sleep at night without the sound of you hummin' in my head." The TARDIS responded with another soft hum of thanks and Rose smiled. "At least you and Mickey are still stayin' here while we wait this out." she said, glancing over at Martha. "That way she's not lonely."

"Yeah," Martha smiled, patting one of the coral struts. "She's really grown on me."

The TARDIS hummed happily once more.

Rose sighed again, this time in slight frustration. "I jus' wish this could be over already. I hate havin' to lie to him, even though he wanted to do this."

"I know." Martha sat down beside her on the jumpseat. "Although when he comes back you do realize that Mickey and I are going to get an earful about not keeping you out of this."

"Well, he's jus' gonna have to deal with it. Mickey may be able to watch out for him at work, but he needed someone at home too."

"Is that really the reason?" Martha asked, glancing over at her friend. "Or were you worried he might meet someone else if he thought he was single?"

Rose scoffed. "That's absurd, why would I…" she trailed off at the amused, yet knowing look on Martha's face. "Alright, maybe a little." she sighed in defeat. "But you have to admit it sorta seems to help my case that that bimbo reporter keeps hittin' on him."

"You have nothing to worry about from her." Martha said reassuringly.

Rose looked down at her hands. "I know. S' jus' sometimes, M' still a bit insecure about all this. I mean yes, we're bonded now and M' havin' his children but it took us a long time to get to this point. Women fall for him all the time and I know he can't help it. He's jus' a big flirt and that charm jus' oozes out of him."

Martha nodded in agreement. "I must admit, if I hadn't met Mickey and you two weren't together, I probably would have been crushing on him myself."

Rose laughed. "See, that's exactly what I mean. He and I danced around our feelin's for so long and then after he regenerated it seemed as though we were gettin' closer, but when we ran into Sarah Jane and he saw how much she had aged and how he impacted her life, he jus' pulled away again and then came France." She paused, wringing her hands and began chewing on her bottom lip.

"Rose?" Martha prompted.

"Yeah, sorry." she shook her head. "S' jus' not a really good memory. I mean, what happened after was." She ran a hand over her stomach and smiled softly. "But before that, there was this…other woman, Reinette. She was smart and beautiful and a practiced courtesan and he let her seduce him for a bit. He told me later that nothin' had happened except for a kiss and that he had used her to push me away because he was scared to be with me." She looked up at her friend. "You've seen that fear first hand after he found out we were havin' twins." Martha nodded and she continued. "So, I guess the point M' tryin' to make is that because he got scared, he let another woman turn his head and sometimes I worry that if given the right circumstances, it might happen again. Especially now that he's human, with human feelin's and he's so stressed out with the dreams and we hardly see each other 'cause of his job." She shook her head, chuckling softly. "I know it sounds crazy. Maybe S' jus' the pregnancy hormones talkin'.

"Maybe." Martha agreed. "And it's understandable that you would be feeling that right now what with it being so close to your due date. Your emotions are riding high. But I promise you have nothing to worry about." She reached out and took Rose's hand. "He chose you. He bonded with you." She looked into her friend's eyes. "He loves you."

Rose gave her a watery smile. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

"What are friends for?" Martha returned her smile and gave her a hug. "Now, since I know how much you've been missing him," she pulled back. "Want to watch the recording again?"

Rose sniffed and nodded as Martha pressed the button the console and The Doctor's face appeared on the monitor.

"Testing, testing." he said tapping against the screen. "Okay first off, Rose, I know you're probably…" he paused tugging on his ear. "Okay, definitely still pissed at me right now but I had to do it this way to protect you. The Family will stop at nothing to get a Time Lord consciousness and if they knew about you and the babies…" he shuddered visibly. "I won't let that happen. Now this next part is for Mickey. One, don't let me hurt anyone, even if you think they deserve it. I don't want to end up in some drunken bar fight. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. The three of you can still stay in here and I'll put her on emergency power so they can't detect her. Four," he paused again, furrowing his brow. "No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in any type of historical events, especially since I don't quite yet know what our backstory will be but hopefully the TARDIS will avoid dropping us into the middle of Pompeii or something. Four, don't let me try to leave town or abandon you all. Five,"

The screen wavered as Martha fast forwarded through the next few minutes of instructions. "Just cueing up the good part for you." she said, giving Rose a wink.

"And twenty three." The Doctor concluded as the recording began playing once more. "Rose, if anything goes wrong, if they find me… open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. That's why I'm leaving it in your hands. Keep me with you but don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open then The Family will be able to find me. And last but not least." he looked directly at the screen as though he could see into her eyes. "No matter what happens Rose, know that I love you, so very, very much. Never forget that." he smiled sadly. "I'll see you in three months."

"I wish he'd come back." Rose sniffed, leaning her head on Martha's shoulder.

"I know." Martha replied gently, resting her own head atop Rose's. "Me too."

**-oOo-**

"You really need to put a stop to this whole situation with that reporter."

"There's no situation Mickey. She's just flirting in attempts to get leads for her story." John paused in thought as he moved to open the passenger side door. "Although I must admit, it is starting to get a bit annoying." he said, climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

"That's why you need to put it to rest." Mickey replied, closing his own door. "As soon as possible, before it gets any further out of hand."

John sighed and nodded in agreement. "I'll take care of it. So who's this witness?"

"Um," Mickey looked down at his notes. "His name's Tim Latimer. Mid-thirties, married, no kids. Says he was out walking his dog this morning when he saw the incident."

"Incident?" John questioned as he stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"That's what it says." Mickey confirmed.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, thin nervous looking man with dark hair.

"You Tim Latimer?" John asked.

The man nodded slowly, looking between the two of them. "Yeah, that's me."

"Detectives Smith and Smith." Mickey told him as he and John held up their badges. "No relation."

John rolled his eyes and looked over at his partner. "Do you really have to say that every time?" he asked irritably.

Mickey gave him a questioning look and John just shook his head. Pulling a pad and pen from his pocket, he turned back to the other man. "Mr. Latimer, we understand that you were witness to the disappearance of Lucy Cartwright this morning." Tim shivered slightly and nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The man glanced back into the house for a moment and then gestured for them to move back as he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "My wife didn't want me to make the report. She thinks I'm crazy."

"Why's that?" Mickey asked.

Tim met his eyes and swallowed roughly. "Because of what I saw."

John looked up from his notepad. "And what exactly did you see?"

"She was there one moment and the next she was gone."

"How do you mean?" John asked, furrowing his brow. "Did someone grab her or pull her into a car…"

"No, I mean she just literally vanished into thin air. There was this flash of green light and she just…disappeared. My wife tried to convince me that I was just imagining it because I didn't get much sleep. But I'm telling you; after all of those strange lights in the sky last night," he glanced around nervously and leaned forward, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I think she was abducted by aliens."

"Uh huh." John replied slowly, snapping his notepad shut and shoving both it and the pen back into his pocket. '_Why the hell couldn't they screen these people before sending them out to waste their time on false leads?_' he couldn't help but voice inwardly. "Well, thank you for your time." he said, trying to maintain a friendly tone. "We'll be in touch."

Mr. Latimer grinned broadly, seemingly happy with their reaction to his story and shook their hands before heading back into the house.

"Unbelievable." John muttered, spinning around and heading back towards the car. "A complete waste of time. They could have sent a bloody sergeant to take his statement instead of…" he trailed off when he noticed Mickey wasn't following. Looking back he noticed the slight look of trepidation on his partner's face. "Oh come on," he groaned. "Please don't tell me you are actually buying into this whole alien abduction rubbish. The guy's a complete nutter."

"What?" Mickey blinked, as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Of course not." he scoffed. "I mean come on, aliens? Really?"

"Exactly my point." John agreed and then gestured towards the car. "So you coming or what?"

"Yeah, be right there. Just gotta check my voicemail." He pulled his phone from his pocket and selected the first number on speed dial. It was answered after just two rings. "Rose, it's me. They've found us."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, first things first. Rest assured, I am not, NOT, abandoning this story. It will be completed. That being said, as most of you know, unfortunately RL tends to put much of the fun stuff we would rather be doing on hold and forces us to be grown-ups for a bit. (I know, I know, I hate it too) Anyway, that is the reason for the lateness of this chapter, but since it's my own work and not the original storyline from the show, I wanted to do a good job and not just post some half-assed piece I would end up regretting. I've appreciated the feedback I received on the first half and I know some of you wished I had named him Alec Hardy, but I just wanted to do a Broadchurch inspired piece but not take it in that exact direction, so that's why I didn't. Anyway, I have now finished the chapter and hope you guys enjoy. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Rose asked quietly, sitting down at the table across from Mickey after checking to make sure John was still in the shower.

"Yeah, pretty sure." he nodded. "That green meteor he and I saw when The Family first came after us, well there were about two dozen sightings of it last night."

Martha blew out a breath as she sat back in her chair and placed her hands on the table. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Nothin'." Rose interjected. "Jus' keep doin' what we've been doin' and go on as normal. The Doctor said their lifespan is only about three months so they should only have a couple of weeks left anyway. And even if they have tracked us here he's human now so they won't be able to smell him. And since they don't know who any of us are either we should be safe for the time bein'."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "Alright, business as usual then." Knocking his fist lightly against the table he looked over at Martha with a mischievous grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she replied with a shy smile and Rose rolled her eyes at the pair's failed attempt at nonchalance.

They all stood up from the table and Rose walked them to the door, giving each of them a hug as they said their goodnights. After locking up she leaned against the wall for a moment, rubbing her temple. Knowing that The Family was running out of time was comforting but the fact that they had still been able to track them here made her nervous. Since they had all travelled on the TARDIS each of them had a residual amount of time energy but not enough to be any kind of homing beacon. It was at that moment she started thinking that The Doctor may have been right about the twins. What if they had sensed them? What if her being out in the open had led them here and put them all in danger? She shuddered and shook those thoughts away. No. They had been following them for a while and it was only natural that they would stop and check each place that they picked up a reading of time energy. They were safe as long as they kept their heads down for the remaining two weeks and then everything could go back to normal. Rose looked around for her book, deciding that maybe some light reading might help her relax and clear her mind. Remembering she had left it on her nightstand, she headed to the bedroom to retrieve it.

**-oOo-**

John stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, rubbing his hair with it vigorously before wrapping it around his waist. He then left the en suite and walked back out into the bedroom to get dressed. As he approached the dresser he noticed the small Fob watch sitting on top. Rose had told him it was a family heirloom and she seemed quite attached to it, practically carrying it wherever they went. He picked it up, turning it over in his hand and eyeing it curiously. There was something that seemed so familiar about the watch and when he held it he felt like it was part of him. Shaking his head at the absurdity of the thought he started to set it back down when he heard a small noise behind him.

Figuring John would still be in the shower; Rose was just going to pop into the bedroom, grab her book and then go back to the living room and settle down on the couch for a bit. But when she stepped into the room and saw him standing there in nothing but a towel, she let out a small squeak of surprise and all rational thought left her mind. The last time they had been intimate was right before the transformation. Afterwards, she was unsure of how to react to him. He was still The Doctor, still her husband, and yet he wasn't. He had different tastes, different memories. In his mind he was John Smith and The Doctor was just a dream, an impossible fantasy he had created as a way of dealing with the stress of everyday life. Part of her worried about how he would react when she had to eventually tell him the truth. What if he didn't want to go back? Would she then have to make the decision for him and therefore become his executioner of sorts for this life that he believed to be real? Those thoughts overwhelmed her with so much guilt that every time he kissed her or tried to take her to bed, knowing that this whole life was a lie, that she was willingly deceiving this man even though it was at his own behest, it still felt like a betrayal and she couldn't bring herself to be close with him because of it. Unfortunately for her, it also added additional frustration due to the fact that the pregnancy caused her to be aroused more often than usual. The three week stint they had gone without sex because of The Doctor's insecurities over being a father was nothing compared to the torture of the last two and a half months. So far, although sharing the same bed, she had managed to keep them out of even the most remote type of intimate situations but now, walking in on him in his undressed state, her mind was almost ready to throw up a white flag.

Upon hearing the sound she made, John turned away from the dresser to face her and she swallowed roughly. His hair was in artful disarray. Small beads of water dripped from the chocolate strands onto his broad shoulders and her eyes followed them as they slid down his chest through the soft smattering of hair and along his lean stomach before finally being absorbed by the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. When her eyes returned to his face, she saw him smirking at her slack jawed expression.

"See something you like?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows and raking his eyes appreciatively over her light blue, knee length, summer dress. "I know I do."

"I was jus' gonna get my book and read for a bit." she stammered as she attempted to shake herself from her thoughts and headed towards her nightstand. As she reached down to pick up the book she felt him step up behind her and she couldn't help but shiver at his proximity.

"Rose." he purred, his voice pooling liquid fire low in her belly as he slowly ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to control her breathing as her heart began to pound heavily against her chest. "John, I... Oh," she moaned softly as he brushed her hair aside and began to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress aside to taste the skin beneath before moving on to the open expanse of her back.

"John," she tried again as her head dipped forward. "S' been a long day and we're both tired. Maybe we should…" her breath hitched as he stepped even closer, his towel clad erection pressing against her bum through the thin material of her dress.

He reached across her then; taking the book from her hands and setting it back down on the nightstand before moving his hand up to cup her cheek and turning her face towards him. "I want you." he whispered huskily, leaning forward to claim her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back a fraction he tilted his head the opposite direction, lightly nuzzling her nose with his own and then gently pressed his lips to hers once more, his hand sliding up to thread through her hair. He continued the pattern several more times, their mouths coming together again and again as the kisses grew more heated and when his unoccupied hand slid up to firmly palm her left breast she gasped and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her body began to respond rapidly under his ministrations and soon she was bringing her own hands up to thread through his hair and pull him closer.

After a few moments John reached for her hands and pulled her towards the armchair in the corner of the room. Releasing them, his hands then moved to her hips, grasping the soft material of her dress and dragging it upwards until it bunched around her waist. Hooking his thumbs underneath the sides of her knickers, he slid them down her legs until they pooled at her feet and as she stepped out of them he tugged the towel around his waist free, allowing it to drop to the floor as he sat down in the chair and pulled her forward to straddle him. He lowered her down slowly so that her knees were resting comfortably against the cushion on either side of his legs and her skirt covered his lap. Rose's hands moved to grip his shoulders and he slid the straps of her dress down her arms, tugging the material over her breasts as he leaned forward to take a pert nipple into his mouth. The motion allowed his cock to brush against her wet folds and she moaned loudly, bringing her hand up to cradle the back of his head and hold him in place.

Releasing her with a wet pop he moved on to her other breast as he reached underneath her dress and grasped hold of his erection giving it a couple of firm strokes before positioning himself at her entrance. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he pulled back to look at her and just as he moved to slip his tongue into her mouth and sheathe himself within her fully, his cell phone rang.

Squeezing his eyes shut he groaned in frustration and then shook his head. "Just ignore it." He moved forward to kiss her again and she pushed back on his chest.

"John, it could be important."

With a heavy sigh he nodded and gently lifted her off his lap, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from the dresser and slipping them on as he ran out into the living room to retrieve his phone. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed Rose closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Her body was screaming for release while her head was trying to remain rational about how this would just make everything more difficult when it was time for him to change back. She was deprived of any further thought on the matter however as John came rushing back into the room and began to dress quickly.

"Everythin' alright?" she asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice but he heard it anyway.

"Everything's fine." he assured her as he buttoned up his oxford. "There's been a development in the case and they need me down at the station." He met her eyes. "I may be out quite late again."

She nodded somewhat dejectedly and stood up to help him with his tie.

After watching her for a moment he reached up to still her hands and then pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry." he whispered against her lips.

"S' okay." she said quietly. "Jus' go catch the bad guys and come home safe, yeah?"

Snorting softly, John grinned. "I will." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her again. "Promise me you won't wait up like last time." he insisted. "You need your rest."

"I promise." she conceded with a small smile.

He nodded and with one last kiss he grabbed his keys and headed out. As soon as she heard the sound of the front door shut and lock behind him Rose slowly sank down onto the bed and let out a shuddering breath.

"_Rose." _

She didn't have to look around to know where the voice was coming from. She could often hear him speaking to her whenever she was alone. Glancing over at the dresser she saw the Fob watch glow gold for a moment.

"_Rose, my love__.__"_ it whispered again before the light finally faded away.

"I miss you." she murmured as her lower lip began to tremble and then put her face in her hands as the tears started to flow.

**-oOo-**

"So let me get this straight, you find a piece of evidence belonging to a missing person whose name and story has been all over the news and in the paper and your first thought is to sell it on Ebay?" John asked.

The blonde haired teenage boy sitting across from him at the table shuffled uncomfortably in his chair and glanced up at his mother before casting his eyes down at his hands once more. "I read on some websites that there's a market out there for stuff like that." he answered quietly.

The boy's mother shook her head in disbelief. "I just want to apologize again Detective Inspector Smith." she told him. "As soon as I found out what he was doing, I made him take down the listing and brought the bag straight here."

"Thank you Mrs. Phillips, we appreciate that." John turned back to the boy. "Now Matt, can you tell me anything else about the backpack other than that you found it in the field behind the school on your way home? I mean, did you see anyone or anything strange?"

Matt looked between the two Detectives and then shook his head. "No sir. It was just lying there in the grass when I found it. I um, I saw the girl's name on some of the books inside when I opened it so I took it home."

John and Mickey shared a discontented look and then stood up from the table.

"Alright, that will be all then." John told them, reaching out to shake Mrs. Phillips' hand as Mickey paused the recorder. "We appreciate you coming in and if we have any further questions we'll be in touch." Reaching down, he grabbed the folder with his notes from the table and then walked over to open the door for them.

"Thank you, Detectives." The woman said politely, ushering her son out into the hall.

"Oh and Matt," John called out, making them stop and turn back around. "I don't want to hear about you doing anything like this ever again or we're going to have to have another conversation, understood?"

A look of fear passed over the boy's features and he nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good lad. Off you go." He watched them for another moment and then turned and headed down the opposite end of the hall.

"You handled that pretty well." Mickey remarked as they walked back into John's office. "Maybe those 'fatherly' genes are startin' to kick in."

"Yeah." John snorted, tossing the file onto his desk as Mickey plopped down on the couch.

"You're not still worried about that are you?" Mickey asked seriously, taking in his expression. "'Cause I told you, you're gonna be a great dad."

A light tapping on the door had both men looking up simultaneously to see SOCO Clark standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's fine." John said with a wave of his hand. "What do you have for us Peter?"

"Well the backpack definitely belongs to the missing girl. We pulled several sets of fingerprints from it, aside from the boy who found it and his mother, and we're running them through the database to see if we get a hit." He handed John the paperwork. "There were a few hair and fiber samples we managed to collect and we also found some sort of strange residue, which we sent off to the lab. They should have the preliminary results for that tomorrow and the team and I will be heading up to the school in the morning to search the field as well."

John nodded, sighing as he sat down in his chair and ran his hands over his face. "I'll go over the CCTV footage again, see if we missed anything."

"I don't know how you do it." Peter chuckled humorlessly with a shake of his head. "You do double the work of almost anyone here; you've got twins due in what, less than a month?" He glanced over at Mickey who nodded in confirmation. "And you've been running yourself ragged over this case. When was the last time you slept anyway?"

"I'm fine." John told him. "I'll sleep when this case is solved."

Peter smiled sadly and shook his head once more. "You look like shit John. Go home." After a quick nod to Mickey he walked out of the office, leaving the two men alone once more.

"What?" John asked, looking over to see his partner staring at him.

"I'm inclined to agree with him." Mickey replied. "You do look like shit and you could use a shave."

"Oh shut up." John said, wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at the younger man who leapt up from the couch just in time to dodge it.

"Okay, okay, sorry." he laughed, holding his hands up. "Well, I'm gonna head out. Want a lift?"

John pulled his specs from his pocket and slipped them on. "No, you go ahead. I'm gonna stay a bit longer and finish up this paperwork."

Mickey opened his mouth to argue that it could wait till morning but then decided against it, knowing it wouldn't do any good. "Alright boss. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," John murmured, eyes focused on the forms in front of him.

Mickey watched him for a moment longer and then shook his head as he turned to walk out the door. Peter had made a valid point, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. There was plenty of talk around the station about just how much stress that John seemed to be under and it was starting to worry him as well. The Doctor was equipped to deal with stress. His Time Lord abilities and superior genes made him more capable to deal with it. However, he was human now. And humans, unlike Time Lords, were not built to handle this much stress. He hoped that for all their sakes they would have word soon that the threat from The Family was over so they could put all of this behind them. After saying goodnight to the desk sergeant on duty he exited the building to find Martha waiting for him.

"I take it the so called lead was a bust." she asked, taking in his expression as she stood up from the bench.

"Sort of." Mickey replied giving her a quick kiss. "Some kid found the girl's backpack in the field behind the school so forensics will be out scouring the place in the mornin'."

Martha glanced back over his shoulder "Where's John?"

"He wanted to stay and finish up some paperwork." Mickey sighed and ran his hand over his short cropped hair. "Honestly, I'm startin' to get a little worried about him. Even without the Time Lord bits he still managed to retain most of his normal traits after the transformation. All that passion to do good and the inability to let somethin' go until he's figured it out is great, but in a human body… I'm just worried that all the stress that trying to solve this case has put on him, plus the fact that he still seems to be worried about being a dad again, is gonna put him in the hospital with a heart attack or somethin'." He looked back at Martha. "Has the TARDIS detected any other activity regardin' The Family?"

Martha shook her head. "Nothing since the green meteor from the other night. But according to the timeframe, if they are here, they only have a little over a week left anyway."

"Well at least that's somethin' I guess." Mickey conceded. "I just think the sooner we get The Doctor back, the better."

"Missing all that adventure, huh?" Martha teased, wrapping her arms around his.

Mickey grinned. "Maybe jus' a little." he admitted, leading her down the steps and away from the pair of bright blue eyes that had been observing them.

**-oOo-**

Rose had been dreaming about their first trip to New Earth. Lying on The Doctor's coat in the warm sunshine surrounded by the sweet aroma of the apple grass as the wind whipped through their hair. He sat up slowly, his hand moving up to cup her cheek and as he leaned in to kiss her the sky began to darken, not with clouds but with some sort of little round metallic creatures that swarmed through the air and then suddenly someone was laughing, an evil maniacal laugh that sent shivers down her spine and she awoke with a start. Staring at the alarm clock in front of her she blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark room and as the red letters came into focus… Wait, letters? She blinked again and the clock now read 2:30. Shaking off what she believed to be a trick of her mind due to having just woken up she rolled over to see John lying behind her, fast asleep.

Since he didn't wake up from her movements she figured he must have at least come in around twelve or one in order to have been so deeply asleep already. Reaching up she gently brushed her fingers along the stubble on his cheek. The facial hair was a whole new experience and while she never really cared for the bearded look, on him she found that she didn't seem to mind. Not that it was a full beard anyway, since he kept it quite trim, but she thought it was still sort of sexy on him. Her gaze drifted upwards over the dusting of freckles along his cheeks and the laugh lines around his eyes that were a little more prominent now. Even as a human he was still so breathtakingly beautiful. As her fingers ran along his cheek once more the light filtering in through the window from the street lamp outside glinted off the gold band on her finger. They had gotten the rings at a little marketplace bazaar just a few weeks into their honeymoon. Neither of them wanted anything particularly fancy, so they settled on a pair of simple gold bands on which The Doctor later engraved their initials and one word in Gallifreyan with his sonic screwdriver, '_Forever'_. And that's what they were. Whether they were together or apart, in a different body or even separated by universes. Their love was forever. Her hand found his where it had been resting between them and she entwined their fingers; his own automatically curling around hers as though by some sensory memory and she smiled softly at his reaction. He may not have his abilities right now or his memories of their life before but deep down, he was still The Doctor.

"You're still you." she whispered, closing her eyes as she began to drift off once more into a peaceful slumber. To her disappointment however, when she woke again he was gone.

**-oOo-**

"Did you even go home last night?" Mickey asked as he approached the desk.

John looked up from the paperwork in his hands; his specs halfway down his nose and furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared up at his partner. "What?"

"I said; did you go home last night?" Mickey repeated, waving a large Styrofoam cup in front of his face.

"Oh. Yeah," he nodded, accepting the coffee. "But then they called me back in around five this morning. Another kid's gone missing."

"Bloody hell." Mickey groaned.

"Yeah." John agreed, taking a sip of coffee as he stood up. "Come on, Rocastle wants me to run this morning's briefing." he said, grabbing the case file and stepping around the desk as Mickey turned to follow him out of the office.

The rest of the officers were already in the briefing room talking amongst themselves and Joan was sitting on the edge of one of the desks, prepping her recorder. John walked up to the front of the room with Mickey in tow, setting his coffee down as he flipped through the case file in his hand and withdrew a photo.

"Alright everyone, settle down and take a seat." John said tacking a picture of a dark haired teenage boy to the board next to the photo of Lucy Cartwright. "This is Jeremy Baines. He's seventeen years old and his mother reported him missing early this morning after he didn't come home from the party he was attending last night. Ms. Baines was told by her son's friends that he left a quarter after nine but his whereabouts after that time are unknown. His car was found abandoned near the school around four am this morning and since the forensics team was already headed up there to search the field where the backpack was found, they will be gathering evidence from the car as well."

"DI Smith," Joan called out. "Do you think this disappearance is in any way connected to that of Lucy Cartwright's?"

"No." he shook his head. "So far we have no evidence that these disappearances are related. While the kids do attend the same school, as far as family and friends have stated, they did not know one another." Looking down at his notes he continued. "Mary Baines is a single mother who works at the Bromyard Library. Jeremy's father Todd has been out of the picture since he was a baby due to 'bouts with alcoholism and jail time but I want to know his whereabouts anyway." He looked back up at the officers. "Now, Jeremy has been known to sneak off before but because of recent events we aren't taking any chances. As I said earlier, forensics has already been out at the school this morning looking for evidence so right now we need to be canvasing the neighborhood, interviewing the kids that were at the party last night, and I need someone to get me the CCTV footage from the last forty-eight hours. Okay," he clapped his hands together. "That's it. Dismissed."

Mickey remained leaning against the desk with his arms crossed for a moment longer and then stood up to join John at the board.

"Why don't you let me go over the footage while you take a small nap in your office." he suggested.

"What are you my mother now?" John chuckled. "I'm fine alright, I just need to…"

The rest of John's sentence faded into the background as a small voice over at the reception desk drew Mickey's attention.

"I'm looking for The Doctor." The little girl said, her head barely peeking over the counter.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" Jenny asked concernedly. "If you're hurt, we can get you medical attention."

"Hey," Mickey lightly tapped John's arm with the back of his hand to get his attention. "Isn't that..." he drifted off as the girl turned to look at them, a look of recognition passing over her face as her eyes locked on Mickey's.

Both men watched as she tilted her head slightly and sniffed the air before smiling wickedly and taking off out the door. Before they could react, Rocastle came running past.

"That was her, the missing Cartwright girl." he hollered, heading towards the front doors. Once he reached them he glanced outside and then spun back around to face Jenny. "Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"I'm sorry, sir." she stammered. "I didn't recognize her right away."

"Well don't just stand there." he barked. "Go find her!"

"Yes sir." Jenny replied, grabbing her keys and hat and rushing out the door.

"We'll go too sir." John said as he and Mickey passed by and headed for the doors.

"Thank you, Detectives." Rocastle called out. "Radio in when you find her."

After exiting the building they quickly made their way to the parking lot and were almost to the car when Joan ran up. "Wait, John." she said with an eager smile on her face. "I was thinking maybe I could come with you." She moved to stand right in front of him, running her hand along his arm. "You know, help with the search and all."

"Sorry," Mickey interjected, stepping between them and pushing John towards the car. "We're all full up." As they climbed inside he gave her a broad smile and a little wave, relishing the glare she was giving him before turning back to John and giving him a pointed look.

"I know," he grumbled as he backed the car out of the parking spot. "I guess with everything that's been going on I was sort of hoping she'd give up on her own."

Mickey arched a brow. "Believe me, women like that are used to getting their way. She's not gonna back down."

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to explain to her what 'No' means." John sighed and shook his head. "How do I always manage to get into these messes?"

"'Cause you're jus' so damn cute and irresistible." Mickey teased in a high pitch voice as he reached out to pinch John's cheek.

"Stop it!" John chided, batting his hands away. "Don't make me pull this car over."

**-oOo-**

They searched for about two hours to no avail. Jenny called in to state that she had seen the girl headed towards the school but when they arrived they found nothing; not even Jenny, and by late afternoon she had been added to the list of the missing as well.

Although he knew it was probably a terrible thing to be thinking, Mickey was actually relieved they hadn't found the girl. The fact that she had said she was looking for The Doctor and remembering how he had told them that The Family could possess people was unnerving him greatly and after the disappearance of the boy and now Jenny, his fears were becoming further justified.

"John, Mickey." Rocastle called out, as the two detectives entered the building. He excused himself from Joan's barrage of questions and made his way over to them quickly. "Have either of you heard from Peter?"

John looked over at Mickey who shook his head and then back at Rocastle. "No sir, we've been out all day searching for the girl and Jenny." Seeing the look on his superior's face he said, "Please tell me he's not missing too."

"I'm afraid so." Rocastle confirmed. "He went out with the team this morning but he never checked in. None of them remember seeing him leave but when they came back he wasn't with them. So now we've got two missing kids, a desk sergeant and now the head of our forensics team. What the hell is going on around here?"

Mickey began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. The Family was definitely behind the disappearances, of that he was now certain, which meant they were closing in on them. He needed to get back to the TARDIS immediately and do a scan for alien tech in the area to see if he could locate their position. Hopefully Martha would be back from checking on Rose by now so he'd be able to fill her in on the situation. He didn't want to worry Rose unnecessarily with her due date so close, so he wasn't going to tell her until he absolutely had to.

Rocastle was pulled away to take a phone call and John turned to Mickey. "I'm going to go over the files again. See if I missed anything."

"You need to eat somethin'." Mickey insisted. "I was gonna grab dinner with Martha want me to bring you somethin' back?"

"No I'm good thanks." John told him, heading back towards his office. "I'll see you later."

With a frustrated sigh Mickey turned to leave and ran straight into Martha and Rose.

"Hey," Mickey said, giving Martha a quick kiss. "What're you guys doin' here?"

"Rose wanted to check up on John so I figured I'd just come meet you instead." Martha explained.

"Yeah, I figured since he was workin' late I'd surprise him with some dinner." Rose held up a bag of fish and chips.

"Good." Mickey told her. "Maybe you can actually get him to eat somethin'." he gestured behind him. "He's back in his office."

"Thanks Mick." Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you guys later."

**-oOo-**

John sat down in his chair and picked up the stack of case files from his desk. He had already reviewed them at least ten times today and still nothing seemed to jump out at him. They came up with zilch from the hours of CCTV footage except for some unexplained periods of static and there didn't seem to be any similarities between any of the missing persons. Aside from both Peter and Jenny working at the station, none of them really knew each other. No friends in common. They all had different interests and hobbies; they didn't even use the same supermarket. None of it was making any sense and he was becoming more and more frustrated with every hour that passed without a new lead. A soft knocking pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he looked up as the door opened and Joan stepped inside.

She smiled brightly, swaying her hips as she walked towards the desk and he groaned inwardly as a slight feeling of trepidation washed over him.

"We'll be making a full statement in the morning Ms. Redfern. Until then, we're not taking any further questions from the press." he told her.

"John," she tsked placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward slightly. "I thought we agreed you were going to start calling me Joan." she smiled again. "Anyway, I don't have any follow ups. I just noticed you seemed really stressed out there and thought maybe you could use a drink."

John sighed and removed his specs, tossing them onto the desk as he rubbed his eyes. God, he hated when Mickey was right. "Look Joan, I'm sure you're a lovely person, but I'm a happily married man and I really have a lot of work to do so I think you should just leave."

"Happily married, huh?" she said, pulling herself upright. "In my experience, happily married men don't spend all their time at work."

"In case you haven't noticed, we've been up to our arses in quite a few unexplained disappearances over the last week." he replied crossly. "Of course I need to be here."

"Mmmhmm. And how long has it been exactly since you and your wife were intimate?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling coyly.

John snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"I'm guessing several weeks, maybe even a month." He looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "Oooh," her grin broadened further. "So, longer then. You know, I could help you work out some of that frustration. It could be our little secret." she lowered her voice an octave. "Come on John just admit you want me."

"Okay," he looked up at her. "I want you…to leave." he replied, pointing to the door.

"Oh John." she laughed, as she made her way around his desk. "There's no point in denying it. I know you feel it too, that chemistry between us."

Shaking his head incredulously he turned in his chair to face her. "Joan, I'm going to say this as simply as I can. Rose is the only one I want. The only one I'll ever want and if I ever lost her, I would literally have to become a completely different person in order to fall for someone else."

"Well," she purred, reaching out to grab hold of his tie. "Maybe you just haven't met that right _someone_."

**-oOo-**

Rose debated on whether or not to knock. He had always told her she never need to but she also didn't want to just go barging in, in case he was in a meeting or something. After a few more seconds of debating with herself she decided that she was being stupid about the whole thing and opened the door. She was not however prepared for the sight that met her when she entered the office. Apparently it didn't matter whether or not he was some mysterious, suave alien that popped into your life or just a plain, ordinary bloke with a regular job and a mortgage because he still managed to attract every woman he met. This one in particular happened to be a curvaceous blonde reporter who was currently straddling his lap with her tongue down his throat bringing to mind the memory of another blonde; French and sophisticated, who had attempted to steal him away not so long ago. John and Joan were both in his desk chair. She was gripping onto the lapels of his jacket tightly while he clutched onto her upper arms, though whether he was attempting to push her away or pull her closer, Rose couldn't really tell.

At the sound of her gasp and the bag of food hitting the floor, the pair broke apart and John immediately shoved the woman off his lap and jumped to his feet.

"Rose, I wasn't… she just…" he sputtered. "Rose, I can explain. I swear it's not what it looks like."

Rose glanced over at Joan who was straightening out her outfit and looking like the cat who ate the canary. "Really?" she snapped. "Then why don't you go ahead and explain it to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Joan piped up as she came around the desk to stand right in front of her. "I'm just giving him what he doesn't seem to be getting at home. It's quite clear you can't keep him satisfied and he needs a woman who can tend to him properly." She smiled smugly as she gave Rose a once over. "Pregnant or not, I sincerely doubt you're even that good of a shag anyway."

There was a loud cracking sound that filled the room as Rose's fist met with Joan's face, followed by a soft thud as the reporter landed arse first onto the floor. It happened so quickly that if John had blinked, he might have missed it.

"Damn, that was a wicked good punch." A woman's voice acclaimed from the doorway.

Rose turned to see Mickey and Martha staring amusedly at the woman on the floor who was now moaning as she clutched her bloodied nose.

"Way to go, babe!" Mickey grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"Rose," John said gently and she looked up to see him right beside her. With the distraction of their friends coming into the room she hadn't even noticed him move out from behind his desk. Now standing next to her, he reached down for her hand in an attempt to check it for injuries but just as his fingers brushed hers she flinched and jerked it away.

"Don't touch me." she hissed angrily, turning away from him and running out the door with Martha on her heels.

"Rose," he called out as he moved to go after her but Mickey stopped him.

"Martha's got her and by the looks of things I think she's gonna need a few minutes alone." The younger man told him, walking over to pick the bag of food up off the floor. Reaching inside he pulled out a napkin and handed it to John, gesturing for him to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. "I'd ask what happened, but it's pretty obvious." He shook his head. "I told you somethin' bad would happen if you didn't put a stop to Ms. 'I'll shag anyone for an exclusive' over there." He glanced over at Joan who was still sitting on the floor. "That's right sweetheart, I've heard the stories."

Joan glared up at him but said nothing as she pulled a tissue from her purse and pressed it to her nose.

"She wouldn't even let me explain." John protested, tossing the napkin in the trash. "How could she think I would ever choose anyone over her?"

Mickey sighed as he remembered the last time they saw him snogging another blonde and he was pretty sure Rose had had the same thought. "Well, she's been pretty stressed lately with the transfer and the pregnancy. How did you expect her to react when she walks in on you snoggin' another woman?"

"But I would never…" John started as an explosion sounded and the building shook violently. "What the hell was that?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Mickey replied just as another explosion rang out, shaking the building again as the sound of frightened screams filtered down the hall.

Upon hearing the panicked cries, Joan immediately scrambled to her feet and took off out the door almost running over Rocastle on her way out.

"We're under attack!" Rocastle shouted over the noise. "It's some sort of advanced weaponry. We can't even tell where it's coming from. I was trying to get in touch with UNIT when the phone lines went dead."

"Alright," John said calmly. "We need to evacuate everyone immediately and…" he paused, his eyes widening. "Rose!" he grabbed Rocastle by the shoulders. "Did you see Rose, was she still here?"

"I…I don't know." The man stammered. "I think I saw her leave with Martha."

"We have to find her." he demanded, looking back at Mickey.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave." Peter interjected as he stepped into the room followed by Jenny, pointing weapons at them that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Rocastle looked between the two in confusion. "Peter, Jenny, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh shut up will you." Peter groaned, rolling his eyes.

The older man was taken aback. "Who the hell do you think you are addressing a superior like that? It's bad enough that you both left your posts without notice…" Rocastle was cut off mid-sentence with an agonizing scream as Jenny pointed her weapon at him and fired, disintegrating the Chief Super where he stood.

"Jenny always hated the sound of his voice." she remarked, turning back towards John and Mickey. "Now, where were we husband of mine?" Jenny smiled sweetly over at Peter.

"Oh I believe we were about to make our friends here more comfortable." he replied, holding up two sets of handcuffs to her. "Wife of mine, if you would, please."

Using her weapon, Jenny gestured for the two Detectives to move towards the back wall where there was a load bearing pipe that stood from floor to ceiling and quickly cuffed them to it.

"Now then Detective Inspector," Peter began.

"No." Lucy interrupted, skipping into the room. "He's no Detective Inspector. He's the Doctor. I heard that one talking to his girlfriend earlier." She pointed at Mickey.

"So," Peter drawled, turning back to John. "You took human form."

"What do you mean took human form? What the hell are you talking about Peter?"

"Don't play dumb with me Doctor." Peter stepped forward and pointed the gun in his face. "Now change back."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" John scrunched up his face in confusion. "Peter, it's me John. Has this whole town suddenly gone mental?"

Peter tilted his head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. "You really don't know who you are?"

"He's no use to us like this, Father of mine." Lucy interjected, stepping up beside him. "We need the Time Lord."

"Alright, new tactic." Peter turned the gun on Mickey. "He's your friend, isn't he? Change back or he dies."

John looked at Mickey nervously and then back at Peter. "Peter stop it!" he yelled. "I don't know what you're on about, but let's just talk this out rationally. You know me. This is who I am. I have never been anyone else."

"He's lying." Jenny leaned in to take a whiff of Mickey's neck, making him scrunch up his face and jerk away from her. "I can smell a faint hint of Time Vortex on this one."

"Maybe I can persuade him, Father of mine." They all looked up to see Jeremy Baines shoving Rose into the room with a gun trained on her. "Look what I found on my way here."

"Ah, yes." Peter murmured, casting a glance back at John. "Your lovely wife."

"Leave her alone." John growled.

Rose noticed Mickey looking past her with worry and when his questioning eyes drifted back to her, she shook her head imperceptively and mouthed "she's safe." to which he gave a relieved nod.

"Have you enjoyed it Doctor, being human?" Baines sneered, bringing them both back to the situation at hand. "Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this." He grabbed Rose by the hair, making her cry out and pressed his weapon to her temple while Peter turned his on Mickey again. "Which one of them do you want us to kill? Your friend or your beloved wife? Your choice."

"Yes," Jenny chuckled. "Make your decision, _Mister Smith_."

"Maybe if we break that poor fragile human heart of yours, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines tilted his head to look at Rose. "What do you think my dear?"

"You won't win." Rose told him through gritted teeth at the same time John and Mickey shouted out for him to leave her alone.

"Wait." Jenny said, taking a deep whiff of the air and then turning to look at Rose; a predatory gleam in her eye. "Oh, this is exquisite."

As Rose saw the woman's gaze drift down to her stomach she immediately knew what she was thinking and the blood began to drain from her face. "Stay away from me." she whimpered, struggling against Baines' grip.

"What is it wife of mine?" Peter asked, lowering his weapon.

"Her scent threw me off at first, but now I can smell them." She turned her head towards him and smiled broadly. "The children of The Time Lord."

All four members of The Family took several deep breaths and then stared back at Rose like a pack of wild jackals that had eaten in days.

"Immortality awaits, Family of mine." Jenny murmured.

"No!" Rose screamed as Baines dragged her towards the couch.

"Hold her down." Peter ordered, pulling out a pocket knife.

Jenny rushed over and she and Baines each grabbed one of Rose's arms, pinning her down on the couch as she continued to scream and struggle while Lucy stood back behind Peter watching in perverse delight.

"Let her go!" John yelled again as he and Mickey tried everything they could to break free of the cuffs that bound them. "Rose!"

After another high pitched scream, Baines clasped a hand over Rose's mouth to keep her quiet and when she looked over at John she could see the fear in his eyes mirroring her own as the tears spilled down their cheeks.

Peter placed his hand on Rose's stomach and just as the tip of the blade touched her skin, Baines made a loud grunting sound and went sprawling to the floor.

The other three looked up in surprise to see Martha drop the fire extinguisher she was holding before picking up Baines' weapon and pointing it at them.

"Back off." she growled, reaching out for Rose's hand and pulling her up to stand beside her. Giving her friend a sideways glance as to keep her main focus on The Family, she asked. "You alright?"

Rose, unable to find her voice at the moment, settled for nodding emphatically before grabbing the keys to the cuffs away from Jenny and quickly crossed the room to where John and Mickey were confined.

"Uh, uh." Martha warned, now gripping the gun with both hands as she saw Peter try to reach down for his own weapon. "One wrong move and you can kiss your arse goodbye."

"Oh, this one's full of fire." Baines mused, rubbing his head.

"That's enough out of you." she told him. "Unless you want to join that other pile of ashes over there." she gestured towards what use to be Rocastle.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Peter cautioned.

"She won't do it." Baines scoffed. "She's too scared. She's just running on adrenaline."

Martha narrowed her eyes defiantly and pointed the weapon towards the ceiling just above them and fired, bringing concrete and plaster down on their heads. "Guess again, you little shit." she spat. "Anyone else have something to add?"

"I want to know what happened to them." Rose spoke up as she freed Mickey from the cuffs. "Those people whose bodies you're in. Peter, Jenny and the kids, where are they?"

"Consumed." Jenny replied. "Their bodies are ours."

"So they're dead?" Martha asked as Mickey grabbed Peter's gun and stepped up beside her.

"Yes." Jenny confirmed with a wicked grin. "They were all so annoying too. All that screaming."

"Oh, well that's good then." Martha replied, making the woman's smile falter in confusion. "Makes me feel less guilty if I have to shoot you." she explained and Mickey chuckled.

As Rose finished removing the cuffs from John's wrists he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissed her passionately. Putting aside her anger in light of needing his contact and reassurance just as much as he needed hers, she allowed herself to sink deeper into the kiss until the voice of her friend put an end to the tender moment.

"The two of you can make up later." Mickey called out. "Let's go!"

Taking Rose's hand, John quickly led her out of the office with both Martha and Mickey slowly backing out of the room behind them. Martha kept her gun trained on The Family as Mickey quickly pulled the door closed and propped a chair under the doorknob to jam it before following their friends out of the station.

"We need to get to the TARDIS." Rose declared as they stepped outside.

John stopped short and looked down at her. "The what?"

"John, we don't have time for this." she said, tugging on his arm. "We'll explain when we get there."

**-oOo-**

The TARDIS was hidden in a small shed behind an abandoned house about a block away from the police station. Due to the seclusion the trees and shrubs surrounding it provided, it made it easy for them to come and go without arousing any suspicion. Pushing through the undergrowth towards the back of the house, Martha and Mickey went through the wrought iron gate first but just as Rose moved to step inside John grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Rose, I need to explain to you what happened back there with Joan."

"We really don't have time for this right now." she said, attempting to sidestep him.

"Well that's too bad." he replied, blocking her path once more. "Because I'm not letting you leave until we've talked about it."

Rose sighed and crossed her arms looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing happened with her. Nothing like you think." he corrected himself at the sight of her raised brow. "She came onto me and I turned her down."

"Really? So, your idea of turnin' her down was to have her writhe around in your lap with her tongue down your throat?"

"That's not what…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, she's obviously not used to rejection, as you saw. I told her I love you and that you are the only one I want. I asked her to leave and she just pounced on me, literally seconds before you walked in. It all happened so fast Rose. I didn't have time to think and then you were there and you wouldn't let me explain and I…" he paused, reaching out to take her hands in his. "You are everything to me Rose. You are the love of my life. I could never want anyone else."

Rose stared up into the warm brown depths of his eyes and her lower lip trembled as she tried to keep the tears at bay, remembering the words he had told her before he turned himself human.

"John, I…"

The sound of an explosion nearby ended any further conversation on the subject as Mickey came running out of the shed.

"The Family's attackin' the town. We need to do this now."

Rose nodded and turned to follow him inside with John trailing after her.

"Do what?" he asked. "Will someone please tell me what's going…" he stopped short at the sight of the big blue box before him and swallowed roughly. "What's that?"

"You know what it is." Rose replied, stepping up beside him. "You've seen it before. You drew it in your journal." She nudged his arm with her shoulder. "Go on, name it."

He shook his head. "This is crazy. Those were just dreams."

"No." she said gently, placing her hand on his arm. "They weren't dreams. They're memories."

Looking down at her he furrowed his brow. "So you're saying that all those things I told you about, everything I put in that dream journal, it's all real? That I'm an alien and this is my ship?" She nodded slowly and he shook his head again, pulling away from her. "You've all gone mad." he gave a derisive laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe some sort of toxin, or water supply contaminate." he continued to mutter as he paced back and forth.

"Doctor," Rose said softly.

His head snapped towards her. "That's not my name."

"You can feel it can't you? The turn of the earth?"

"Stop it."

"You once said we were fallin' through space, you and me. But we don't fall. We never fall. We run. Always runnin' through time and space, from one adventure to another. We're The Stuff of Legend you and me, My Doctor."

"Stop it!" he yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "I said stop it."

Another nearby explosion shook the foundation and he opened his eyes to see Rose standing right in front of him, her hand held out and the Fob watch resting upon it.

"_Come closer."_ a voice called out to him.

"Can you hear it?" Mickey asked, stepping up behind him.

"_It's time."_

"There's a voice." John murmured, reaching out towards the object. "He's calling out to me."

"That's him." Martha said. "That's The Doctor. All you have to do is open it and he's back."

John lowered his hand and then shook his head to clear it before looking down at Rose. "You lied to me."

"Give us a minute, yeah?" she told the other two who nodded and headed back into the TARDIS. Turning back to John she sighed. "I didn't lie to you; I jus' did what you told me." she paused. "Sort a." He crossed his arms and arched a brow waiting for her to elaborate. "You told me not to come with you." she admitted. "You said it was too dangerous but I couldn't jus' leave you on your own for three months. I was afraid that without all your memories of us that you might…" she drifted off, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Fall for someone else?" he finished for her as the full truth of why the incident with Joan had unnerved her so much came to light. "Oh, Rose. I could never…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "I know, but there's still a part of me that's afraid you might leave me." Her eyes met his as she continued. "You don't exactly think rationally when you let your fears take over."

"And that's the kind of man you want back?" he asked in disbelief. "Someone you have to worry about leaving every time he gets scared?"

"John, every couple has their problems."

"So you want me to die so that he can come back and the two of you can what, try alien couple's therapy?"

"You're not gonna die." she argued. "You're jus' gonna get your memories and abilities back."

"But who I am dies. This me, John Smith. I will cease to exist, locked away inside a being that could never give you the same things I can." He took her hands in his. "Why can't we just hide in there and wait them out?" he asked, gesturing to the TARDIS. "You said they would die in a few weeks and then I wouldn't have to change back."

"People are dyin' out there. They need your help, you can't jus' run away from that." She squeezed his hands. "We have a life to get back to. Responsibilities to our family, our friends and our children."

"So I mean nothing to you." he spat, pulling away from her. "You just want him."

"You are him!" she yelled back and as she grabbed his arm a vision flashed before their eyes.

They watched the twins being born. Birthdays and holidays spent with family and friends. His retirement from the force and a full life lived together as they both, now old and grey watched as their children departed in the TARDIS and then the vision faded and they were back in the shed staring into one another's eyes.

"Did you see it?" he exhaled shakily. "We could have a normal life, grow old together. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb along the scratch stubble. "Any life with you would be an amazin' life but deep down you and I both know it could never be like that."

"Why can't it be?" he asked angrily. "The Doctor doesn't age Rose. He doesn't die. If I go back I will eventually lose you and I'll have to live on alone. At least this way we can grow old together."

"We can't." she said with a sad smile. "The universe needs you and your children are gonna need you. They're gonna need your wisdom and your experience to guide them, even long after M' gone."

"Stop it!" he yelled, taking a step back. "Stop talking like that!" He turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair. After a few moments, he spoke again. "He feels the same way you know." he said quietly. "I've seen it in my dreams. He can't bear the thought of losing you."

As another explosion sounded in the distance she stepped forward, moving around to stand in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "We knew what we were gettin' into when we started this." she told him gently. "At least I did anyway. But that's what love is. S' takin' chances. S' makin' a leap with your hearts and makin' the most out of what time you've got while you've got it. And yeah, so maybe our time is limited but you lived without me before and you can do it again. Only this time, you'll have our children. They're a part of me too. A part that can actually give you that forever I promised and they'll need you as well. You can't jus' leave them and throw everything you've ever been and ever known away to take what you think is an easy way out because you're afraid of what lies ahead."

"And yet I would." he whispered. "For you."

She shook her head. "And I won't let you. S' that pain and experience that shapes us, makes us into who we are. S' what made me fall in love with you. After all the horrors and destruction you've seen and yet you still carried on, tryin' to help everyone you could along the way."

He squeezed the watch in his hand. "Maybe it was just penance for all the destruction I caused."

"I don't believe that." she said softly, placing her hands against his chest. "You help people because you're a good man. I knew it the first moment I saw you, when you took my hand and told me to run. It was never the stars or the adventures that I needed. It was never about what you could give me. I fell in love with you because of who you are in here." she tapped him lightly on the chest. "And that man, no matter how broken, will always do the right thing. We need you. The universe needs you. Please Doctor, come back to me."

**-oOo-**

John had been pacing back and forth in front of the TARDIS for almost five minutes now. He made Martha and Mickey take Rose back to the house to keep her safe, telling them he needed to be alone to think while he made his decision. Rose didn't fight him this time but he could see the unspoken fear in her eyes as she kissed him goodbye, making his heart ache that much more.

He didn't want to go. He loved this life. His job, his house, his friends and Rose, who was just a few weeks away from giving birth to their children. He had everything he had ever wanted and then just like that, it was ripped from his grasp.

"It's not fair!" he screamed, slamming his fists against the wall of the shed. "This is my life! Mine! How could you do this to me!" He turned an accusatory eye to the Fob watch sitting on the workbench.

_"It's time."_ it whispered, emitting a golden glow for a few seconds and then fading again. _"Rose needs me."_

"Rose is mine." he told the essence inside. "I can give her the life she's always wanted. The one you never could." He dropped to his knees as the tears began to flow. "Please," he sobbed. "Why can't I stay?"

Another explosion sounded in the distance and he hung his head in defeat. His feelings on the subject no longer mattered. The town was being destroyed and people were dying. Even if he gave up The Time Lord to The Family, they would never stop. They'd kill them all anyway and then they'd take his children, leaving a trail of death and destruction in their wake as they sought to control the universe. And yeah, maybe they could run and hide and wait them out but many more would suffer during that time and Rose had already made it clear that all those lives and future of their children outweighed any thoughts of trying to live a normal human existence. Faced with that realization he now knew there was only one option so he stood up and walked over to the workbench.

Taking a deep breath he held the watch out in front of him and clicked the latch. As it opened he was quickly immersed in a golden light as a soft melody filled the air and suddenly memory after memory began to flood his mind. It was almost more than he could handle and he clutched his head tightly against the onslaught as he sunk to the ground on his knees. His eyes snapped open to reveal a golden hue swirling in the warm brown depths and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore the light faded away and he collapsed forward onto the ground.

After a few moments he pushed himself up into a kneeling position, the double beat of his hearts pounding in his chest as he struggled to process the two different sets of memories running through his mind. As the haze began to clear he remembered being a Detective and being partnered with Mickey. He chuckled lightly as some of those moments came to the surface. They had come a long way from when they first met and now he was starting to realize just how much he treasured that newfound friendship. Aside from Jack he didn't really have any close male friends and he found that he quite liked the aspect. Other memories then began floating to the surface. A quaint little house with a garden for Rose and…Rose. She had been with him the whole time, even after she promised to stay on the TARDIS. He shook his head realizing he should have known better than to forbid her from going with him because she would just do it anyway.

From what he could now remember it was probably for the best that she had been with him anyway considering how much stress he had been under and the fact that she kept him from having some sort of breakdown. Although, he did remember how frustrated he had felt due to the lack of physical activity which brought to mind a more recent memory that made him groan. He knew that the whole situation with Reinette would not be something easily forgotten. And although Rose had forgiven him he was pretty sure that walking into his office and seeing that blonde bimbo, and her raging hormones, sitting in his lap had probably reopened those old wounds.

He didn't have time to dwell on the subject long as another image of Rose flashed through his mind. This time her eyes were filled with fear. She was screaming and crying and he couldn't get to her. His teeth clenched and he felt his pulse quicken as he remembered that they had attempted to cut the babies out of her. If it hadn't been for Martha... His eyes darkened as he got to his feet. He was beyond angry now and the full force of the Oncoming Storm was ready to be unleashed.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the field behind the school not far from where the readings showed The Family had set down. The ship had a cloaking device which kept it invisible but due to the fact that they were still firing energy blasts, the weapon system gave away their position long enough for The Doctor to locate the entrance and slip inside.

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again." Baines was saying as The Doctor made his way into the hull of the ship.

Another energy blast was fired off and he stumbled sideways, running his hands over various buttons as he attempted to right himself. "Just," The Doctor began, holding his hands up as The Family advanced on him. "Just stop the attacking the town. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop."

"Anything?" Baines asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes." The Doctor agreed. "Anything."

Baines turned to Jenny with a nod and she switched off the firing mechanism as Baines returned his attention to The Doctor. "Now Mr. Smith, I think you know what it is we want."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch, bumping against a few more switches as he did so. "Whoever this Doctor is, I want no part of him. Just promise to leave me and my family and this town alone and he's all yours."

The Family stared back at him with amusement and then they all began to laugh.

"Oh that's so sweet." Jenny cackled. "He thinks we're just gonna leave."

Baines reached out and snatched the watch from his hand. "Did you really think turning this over would save you?" he sneered. He grabbed The Doctor by the lapels, yanking him forward until their noses were almost touching. "With the power this holds, this world will be ours and your life will be forfeit. And then, we'll have your wife and your children."

He shoved The Doctor roughly causing him to fall back against the wall, his hand running along a control panel as he slid to the floor.

"Now Family of Mine, we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines clicked the latch allowing the watch to fall open and they all moved closer, breathing in deeply. After a few seconds The Family looked at one another in confusion. "It's empty!" he hissed. The Doctor looked equally confused. "Where's it gone?"

"You tell me." Baines replied accusingly as he threw the watch back at him.

The Doctor caught it easily without even looking and stood up. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy." He pulled his specs from his pocket and slipped them on leaning forward to study the monitor on the wall. "But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retro-stabilizers feeding back into the primary heat converters." He pulled a face and made a tsking sound. "Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice." He wagged his eyebrows as the alarms began to sound and the emergency lights started flashing. "Run." He then turned around and ran out the way he came in, leaving The Family gaping after him.

As Baines suddenly realized what was happening he began shouting to the rest of The Family. "Get out! Get out!"

The Family was able to make it a fair enough distance away before the ship exploded, knocking them to the ground. As the smoke began to clear they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and all looked up to see The Doctor standing before them. His expression was cold but he remained silent as he ushered them into the TARDIS and after what seemed like barely seconds he was ushering them back out again.

As they stepped out into the orange twilight, Baines' eyes widened. "Is this…?" He spun around to face The Doctor, who nodded in confirmation and the rest of The Family began to look equally as terrified.

"Please Doctor, have mercy." Jenny pleaded.

"Mercy?" The Doctor snorted. "You killed those people whose bodies you now in habit without any remorse. You killed all those innocent people in that town. You came after my friends." His eyes darkened and The Family retreated a few steps simultaneously in the presence of The Oncoming Storm. "You threatened and hurt my wife." he growled. "You tried to kill my children." His voice lowered even further and his next words were spoken through gritted teeth. "Believe me when I say this is me showing you mercy."

"But you can't just leave us here," Peter protested. "We'll be slaughtered."

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out their weapons, dropping them onto the ground in front of them.

Jenny looked at the guns and then back up at The Doctor questioningly. "I don't understand."

"To defend yourselves." he told her. "I daresay it's more than you gave those pour souls you're inhabiting when you attacked them." He glanced around at each member of The Family. "I offered all of you a choice. But you chose to hurt others for your own selfish gain instead."

"Doctor please," Lucy sobbed. "Give us another chance."

"I don't give second chances." he said, stepping inside the TARDIS. "That's the kind of man I am."

**-oOo-**

"Is it done?" Mickey asked as The Doctor let himself into the house.

"It's done."

"I called Jack. They're gonna handle the cleanup."

The Doctor nodded and looked over at Martha who had just entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she gave him a soft smile. "I'm good."

He nodded again and looked past her. "Where is she?"

"I made her lie down." she gestured towards the bedroom. "She was a little dizzy."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah," she stepped aside to let him by.

As he moved past her he stopped and turned, surprising Martha as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." he whispered into her hair, his voice shaking slightly. When he pulled back his eyes were a bit glassy and he gave her a tight smile before heading towards the bedroom.

As she watched him walk away, Martha felt Mickey's arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned back against him, enjoying the comfort of his embrace.

"Come on babe." he said softly, guiding her into the kitchen. "I'll make you a cuppa."

**-oOo-**

Rose's heart leapt in her chest when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing out in the garden. He was back. The Doctor was finally back and although she didn't want to admit it, part of her had worried that he might actually choose to remain human. A few minutes passed and he still hadn't come to her. She tried to tell herself that he probably stopped to talk to Mickey and Martha first but she couldn't help the nervousness that was bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. She sat up on the bed, wringing her hands in anticipation as a myriad of thoughts began running through her mind. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was angry with her for going with him when he told her not to? What if he was berating their friends right now for allowing it to happen? A few more minutes passed and Rose found she couldn't wait any longer. She had just gotten up to go and find him when he stepped into the bedroom and shut the door.

The bond that been silenced due to the transformation was now flaring inside her head once more and she could feel all the fear and anger and pain resonating on the surface of his mind as he stared back at her and she immediately prepared herself for a fight.

"Look before you say anythin', I know you're probably angry about me not stayin' in the TARDIS like you told me to but Doctor I…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because within a fraction of a second he had crossed the room, pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers.

After a few moments he pulled back allowing Rose to catch her breath. "I almost lost you today." he murmured.

"M' sorry." she said softly. "But you couldn't expect me to jus' sit back an'…"

He silenced her with another kiss and when he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "Rose, I don't want to fight. I just want to hold you."

Rose nodded, turning in his arms slightly so that she could rest her head against his chest. The double heartbeat pounding beneath her ear was a welcome comfort and reassurance that he was finally back here with her.

"What happened to The Family?" she asked suddenly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer. She knew he would make sure they paid for their crimes but she also knew he would have given them a choice because deep down, even after all they had done, she knew there was one line he would never cross.

"I took them to Eden." he replied, his voice hard. The Doctor felt her sharp intake of breath followed by a shudder and then she pulled back to look at him as his eyes focused on something unseen. "I gave them a choice and instead they threatened my family. So for the last remaining week of their existence they will know that pain and torment and fear they inflicted as they fight to stay alive." His eyes met hers. "I wanted to kill them Rose, for what they tried to do to you. I wanted to make them suffer. Rose if they had succeeded…" He shook his head, swallowing roughly. "I think I might have gone through with it."

"No you wouldn't have." she told him cupping his cheek and caressing his sideburn. "'Cause that's not the kind of man you are."

"But it's the kind of man I could be if I didn't have you here to stop me." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes once more. "You make me want to be a better man." he said honestly. "But my question is, am I enough for you?"

Rose looked up at him in disbelief. "How could you say that? Of course you are."

"I have all of John Smith's memories. I remember everything." he paused, watching her carefully. "Including what happened with Joan." Her face fell and she tried to pull away from him but he kept a firm grip. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you?"

"Sometimes, yeah." she admitted hesitantly. "And I know S' irrational 'cause we're married and bonded and M' about to have your children, but M' still human. I still have this fragile little fleetin' life and sometimes I worry that M' not enough for you. Because you're this amazin', all powerful, perfect being and M' jus' me."

The Doctor shook his head, pulling her closer. "You are so much more than that Rose Tyler. You are the embodiment of everything I have ever wanted in my long life. Don't ever doubt what you mean to me for a second because if you asked me to, I would change back to being a human in a heartsbeat and live out the rest of our time together here if that's what you wanted."

Rose's lower lip trembled slightly and she shook her head. "I love our life as it is Doctor. Yeah, maybe once upon a time I wanted all those things but I don't anymore. I don't need some normal human life with carpets and a house and a mortgage. I jus' need you."

"Ah. Weell, actually the mortgage is already paid off."

Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"I um, I paid it off." he said, lightly tugging on his ear. I thought maybe we could keep it. Sort of like a vacation spot since the town won't remember us or anything that happened once Jack gets here."

"You…" she stammered. "You bought me a house?"

He tugged harder on his ear, shifting his feet somewhat nervously. "Yeah."

"Doctor I…" she grimaced, blowing out a deep breath.

"Okay, look I know I should have talked to you first and if you don't want it I can…"

"No Doctor, S' not that." she said, cutting him off. "I think… I think my water jus' broke."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I realize it's been awhile and I'm very sorry for that. Unfortunately for a little while there, work was spilling into my personal time and I had to split time for other projects as well. I basically only had 20 to 30 minutes a day to devote to this for a while and as I've said before, I refuse to post a half-assed chapter that I don't feel good about just to update. I want to thank all of you who have been patient enough to stay with the story as well as all you newcomers and I hope that as the story continues I won't have as big a gap again between updates.**

**The song La La Lu by Peggy Lee you might recognize from Lady and the Tramp. I've always thought it was a beautiful lullaby.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Touched by an Angel**

"Doctor?" Rose waved her hand in front of his face in attempts to pull him out of his shocked stupor. When that didn't work she began snapping her fingers. "Doctor?" she tried again.

He blinked at her several times before answering. "Your…did you just say your water broke?"

She nodded, nostrils flaring as she breathed through a wave of pain.

"Have you been having contractions this whole time?" he asked in disbelief.

"M' not really sure." she admitted with a small grimace. "I had been havin' what I thought were stomach cramps earlier an' I jus' sorta ignored it since I thought it was 'cause I hadn't eaten and plus I was worried about you but then when I got dizzy a few minutes ago and Martha made me lie down they came back worse than before and now..." she trailed off looking down at the small wet patch on the carpet.

"Martha! Mickey!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder as he moved to steady her. "You should have said something sooner." he scolded.

"Alright, M' sorry. You don't need to yell at me." she snapped back. "S' not like I've ever done this before."

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out at the moment." he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I thought we still had a couple of weeks."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Considerin' they're your kids you would a thought they'd be late." Her teasing grin quickly faded as she groaned through another contraction.

"Okay, those are barely two minutes apart. We need to go now. Martha!" he shouted again.

"What is it?" Martha asked as she burst into the bedroom followed by Mickey.

"It's time." he told her. "The contractions are two minutes apart."

"Alright," Martha held up her hands. "Let's just everybody calm down." She made her way across the room to Rose and put her arm around her. "Okay, just breathe. That's it." she smiled softly at her friend. "Now we're all gonna try to remain calm and get you to the hospital, right Doctor?" She looked up to see him pacing around the room frantically and muttering to himself.

"Okay let's see, I could carry her out or maybe I should just bring the TARDIS in here. But then what if the calculations are wrong and I end up somewhere else or accidentally skip ahead in time?" he shrugged to himself. "It's not like that's never happened before."

"Doctor?"

He paused mid-rant, his hands threaded through his hair, gripping it tightly as he spun around to see Rose watching him with slight amusement.

"M' pretty sure I can still walk for now so let's jus' all go out to the TARDIS together and then we can leave, yeah?"

"Right." he agreed bounding back over to Rose and putting an arm around her as Mickey moved to do the same on her opposite side. "So what do you say we go have these babies now?" he grinned.

Rose looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as she returned his smile. "Yeah." she replied with a breathy laugh as they led her out the door. "Let's do that."

**-oOo-**

The TARDIS set down right in the middle of the busy New Earth hospital lobby during the mid-day shift. No sooner had it solidified The Doctor burst from the doors, performing a complete one-eighty as the people around him stared in bewilderment.

"Novice Hame!" he shouted, grabbing onto the first nurse he saw. "I need to find Novice Hame."

"Doctor?"

He spun around once more to see the cat nun standing poised next to the check-in station and looking at him somewhat concernedly.

"Novice Hame!" he cried happily, running up to give her a hug. When he pulled back he took in her confused face and pointed towards the timeship. "It's Rose," he explained. "She's in labor."

The sister nodded, quickly motioning for one of the nurses to bring a wheel chair as Martha and Mickey helped Rose step out of the TARDIS.

"Hello Novice Hame." Rose greeted as they lowered her into the chair.

"Rose," The cat nun smiled. "It's good to see you again." She looked back up at The Doctor. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"One minute and thirty seven point two seconds." he informed her.

She smiled again, shaking her head at his pinpoint precision. "Alright then," she gave Rose a gentle pat on her shoulder. "Let's get you up to delivery."

The Doctor reached down, grabbing Rose's hand in his and entwining their fingers as they made their way towards an alternate set of lifts from the main ones Martha and Mickey had been directed to. As the doors opened she looked up at him with a troubled expression.

"Don't worry." he assured her, remembering their first trip there. "They don't use the disinfectant showers on the patients." he paused in thought. "I probably should have warned Mickey and Martha though."

When they arrived at the fifth floor the couple was already waiting for them. Mickey was grinning broadly while Martha looked slightly perturbed.

"I dunno what you're on about." he told her. "I feel refreshed."

"A little warning would have been nice is all I'm saying." she replied as she checked herself over to make sure she was completely dry.

"If it makes you feel any better," Rose piped up, gaining their attention. "He did the same thing to me the first time we came here." She glanced up at The Doctor's sheepish expression, giggling softly and then sucked in a breath as another contraction began.

"Okay, I'm sorry everyone but this baby's not waiting any longer." Novice Hame announced. "Let's get you prepped."

They quickly transferred Rose from the wheelchair to a gurney as Martha and Mickey shouted well wishes and then she and The Doctor; who was still gripping her hand as he ran alongside, were whisked down the hall and through the double doors marked 'Delivery Room.'

**-oOo-**

After getting approval from The Doctor in regards to what drugs were safe to use, one of the nurses injected Rose with a small amount of morphine to help take the edge off the pain.

"Alright Rose it's time." Novice Hame said gently as she took her seat at the end of the bed. "I'm going to need you to push now."

Rose nodded, looking up at The Doctor nervously. Giving her a reassuring smile he wrapped his left arm around her back while using his right hand to grip hers tightly. Throughout the birth he continually murmured encouragements in her ear, expressing over and over again just how much she meant to him and how much he loved her and after several very long minutes the baby's cries began to fill the room. The Doctor's breath caught as he watched the nurses carry the baby over to a small table where they began cleaning him up and when Rose gave his hand a gentle squeeze, he looked down at her and she gave an encouraging nod towards where they were standing.

He swallowed hard as he approached, watching as Novice Hame wrapped the baby up in a fluffy blue blanket before handing the child off to him.

"Congratulations Doctor, it's a boy." she said with a soft smile.

The Doctor's mouth went slack as he took the newborn and cradled him to his chest. Staring down at his son in complete awe, he saw his own warm brown eyes gazing right back up at him and was once again taken aback. _His son_. He could hardly believe it even though the evidence was right there in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would ever be a father again and yet by some small act of random kindness from a normally unforgiving and cruel universe, here he was, blessed with this miracle before him. He slowly turned back towards Rose and as his tear-filled eyes met hers he let out a somewhat breathy laugh. "It's a boy." he choked out, softly. "We have a son."

Rose gave him a watery smile as he approached and leaned down, gently transferring the baby into her arms. Cradling the child with one arm, she lightly brushed a few strands of the sparse chocolate brown hair back from his forehead. "He looks jus' like you." she murmured looking back up at The Doctor, tears of joy beginning to spill down her cheeks.

The Time Lord's normally unstoppable gob for once seemed to be failing him but the smile that lit up his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes as he shed his own tears spoke louder than words. With her free hand she reached up, cupping his cheek and lightly stroking her thumb along his sideburn and he leaned into her touch briefly before moving to press his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry," Novice Hame said quietly, breaking them apart and giving the pair an apologetic look for interrupting their tender moment. "But I need to do a quick check." Rose nodded her consent and after a short examination the cat nun spoke again. "Looks like we're going to have a little time before the next one." she informed them. "So for now I just want you to relax and we'll be moving you to a private room in a few minutes until it's time for you to deliver again."

"Thank you." The couple replied together and she nodded with a smile before bustling off to make the arrangements.

"Maybe you should go ahead and pick up mum and dad." Rose suggested, looking back at The Doctor. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to protest so she reached out for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Hey," she said softly. "You heard Novice Hame. We've still got a little time before she's ready to come out. Jus' go and come back right after you left, yeah?"

He sighed in defeat, knowing he was unable to refuse her anything. Not to mention Jackie would probably be furious if she wasn't there for at least one of the births. "Alright I'll go. Just…promise me you won't have her before I get back."

Rose giggled softly. "I promise. As long as you promise it'll only be a couple of minutes and not a couple of years." She gave him a tongue in tooth grin.

"Cheeky, Mrs. Tyler." he replied, leaning in to kiss her before racing out of the room and leaving her shaking her head after him.

"Your daddy's silly, huh?" she chuckled softly looking back down at their son.

**-oOo-**

"Call Rose's parents!" The Doctor shouted as he sprinted down the hallway towards Martha and Mickey. "Let them know what's going on and tell them I'll calculate the TARDIS to pick them up in exactly one hour from when they get the call."

"Whoa, boss!" Mickey called after him as he passed by without stopping. "What happened? Did she have the babies yet?"

The Doctor skidded to a halt and came running back, grabbing Mickey by the shoulders as he stopped in front of him. "She had one of them. It's a boy." he breathed out grinning broadly. "We have a son."

Martha's mouth dropped open in pleasant surprise and Mickey's own smile mirrored The Doctor's as the two men abruptly embraced, laughing loudly and clapping one another on the back.

"Congratulations boss." Mickey said, pulling back. "That's brilliant news."

The two men exchanged a fist bump and then The Doctor turned to hug Martha as well.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." she rubbed his back lightly before pulling away. "How's Rose doing?"

"She's fine. Novice Hame said we have a little time before the next one so Rose suggested I go pick up her parents." he sighed, glancing back towards the delivery area. "I really don't want to leave her right now."

"Why can't you just call Jack and have him use that vortex manipulator thing of his to bring them here?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, blinking a few times and then grinned broadly.

"Oi!" Mickey exclaimed, grimacing slightly as The Doctor grabbed him by the face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mickey Smith you are brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed as he turned and began running back towards the delivery room.

"Wait, aren't you gonna call him?" Mickey shouted.

"Martha?" The Doctor hollered back over his shoulder.

"On it." she replied, shaking her head and chuckling softly as she began dialing.

**-oOo-**

The private room Rose had been moved to was much nicer than any hospital room she had ever seen. The curtains had been drawn back over the large picture window giving way to an abundance of sunlight that filtered throughout the room while also displaying a spectacular view of New, New York. The walls were painted a beautiful sky blue and the carpeting was a light beige color, giving the room a tranquil ambience and reminding her of one of the beaches on Pen Haxico 2, where The Doctor had taken her for their honeymoon. The nurses helped her into bed and made sure she was comfortable, propping her up against what had to be some of the softest pillows in the entire universe before handing her back her son and just as they excused themselves to leave the room, The Doctor came bursting through the door.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up from the baby in her arms and smiled before looking back down again. "Daddy's back." she said softly.

Letting out a breath of relief he moved aside to allow the startled nurses to pass and then closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, glancing up again to take in his slightly disheveled appearance.

"Hmm? Yeah, of course, fine." he nodded. "Although," he tilted his head to the left slightly. "I may have upset a few people when I was trying to find you, and by _may have _I mean definitely." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded. "Maybe try knockin' before jus' burstin' into someone's room next time yeah, Mr. rude; not ginger?" she smiled, holding out her hand to him. His sheepish expression quickly transformed into a large grin as he quickly crossed the room to take it, climbing onto the bed beside her and leaning in for a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

Rose chuckled softly. "M' fine Doctor, really. You know you were only gone about five minutes, which I have to say has got to be some sort 'a record for you. S' like the quickest trip you've ever made." she paused, glancing over at the door. "Aren't they comin' in to see him?"

"Who?"

"My parents." she annunciated slowly.

"Oh. Right." he said, lightly tugging on his ear. "I…didn't actually go get them."

Rose sighed wearily. "Doctor,"

"I can't just leave you right now Rose." he protested. "I mean what if something happens and I…" he swallowed roughly, looking into her eyes and she could feel his worry and apprehension through their bond. "What if I didn't get back in time?"

Rose smiled softly, reaching up to stroke his sideburn while sending him feelings of love and adoration. "You will. I know you will." she assured him. "And I don't want you to go either but you promised mum…"

"And I'm going to keep that promise." he stated firmly. "That's why I had Martha call Jack."

Rose furrowed her brows. "Jack? What's Jack gonna…" she paused as the realization washed over her. "Oh, mum's gonna love you for that."

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad. I mean, well as far as time travel goes it's basically rubbish but it's nothing your mother can't handle. It won't hurt the baby and the after effects for her would be no worse than a mild case of jet lag."

"Wait, but I thought Jack said the vortex manipulator burned out after his trip back from the gamestation."

"Weell," The Doctor drawled, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I sort of fixed it a few months ago after making him promise he would only use it in case of an emergency and right now I'd say this situation pretty much falls into that category."

"And you're sure S' safe enough for her?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Alright fine," she conceded, unable to keep herself from smiling at the huge grin that had just spread across his face.

Putting his arm around her, he leaned in to nuzzle her nose with his own before moving to capture her lips. A soft knock on the door broke them apart and they looked up to see one of the nurses poke her head in.

"Doctor Tyler, your family's here." she said. "Shall I show them in?"

"Yes, brilliant. Thank you." he replied, earning a nod from the woman.

Rose giggled softly. "I still can't believe you wanted to take my surname."

"Weell, Rose Smith just doesn't have the same ring to it now does it?"

"Speakin' of names," she looked up at him. "Are we still agreed on the ones we discussed?"

"Yep." he replied popping the 'p'.

"Good." she grinned and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"What kind of hospital makes you shower in the lift is what I want to know." Jackie's voice carried through the hall, breaking the couple apart once more. Sharing a smile they watched the door in anticipation as her voice grew louder. "That's why when I have this one a couple of months from now, M' havin' it in a normal hospital with normal doctors on earth in my own time…" she trailed off as she and Pete entered the room and saw the baby in her daughter's arms.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad." Rose said softly.

"Oh sweetheart." Jackie murmured, her eyes turning misty as she and Pete approached the bed.

Jack and Donna were the next ones through the door, followed by Mickey and Martha who shut it behind them. Once they had all gathered around the bed, The Doctor spoke up.

"Everyone we'd like to introduce you to our son, Jack Peter Tyler."

"JP for short." Rose added as she and The Doctor shared another smile.

The pair glanced up at their son's two namesakes who had been struck speechless.

Pete swallowed roughly, his eyes filling with tears as he stared back at his daughter and son in law. "I…I don't know what to say…I," he choked back a sob and turned towards the window. "Oh look, flying cars." he said, his voice cracking a bit as he quickly made his way across the room, keeping his back to them.

Jack seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes having become glassy and his bottom lip quivering as he attempted to maintain control over his emotions. They all continued to stare at him for a few more moments awaiting his response and then Donna rolled her eyes and pulled a tissue from her purse, handing it to him. He whispered a quick "Thanks" before clearing his throat and muttering about having something in his eye as he moved to join Pete at the window.

"And they call us the weaker sex." Donna murmured to Martha, making her giggle.

"Can I hold him?" Jackie asked, diverting their attention away from the two men as they tried to collect themselves.

Rose nodded and The Doctor slid off the bed and turned back to her so that she could transfer the baby into his arms before he in turn passed him on to Jackie.

"Oh but you're beautiful." she cooed as she cradled him. "Yes you are."

Donna and Martha moved around the bed to stand beside her, giving little waves and making cooing noises as well while JP watched them with rapt attention. The Doctor smiled down at Rose and then sat back down on the bed, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers as they watched the three women gush over the baby. Rose sighed happily and moved to lean her head against his shoulder when she felt the beginnings of a contraction. The monitor behind her began to sound an alert and her hand tightened around his as she groaned aloud.

"Rose?" he questioned, turning towards her.

She nodded emphatically, nostrils flaring as she breathed through the pain and he immediately pressed the call button. The door flew open and Novice Hame bustled in followed by three other nurses.

"Okay Rose, it's just about time." she said as she reviewed the readings on the screen. "Let's get you prepped again." As she turned around she caught sight of Jack standing at the end of the bed and looked at him curiously. "Forgive me, but you seem so familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would remember a face as lovely as yours." He flashed his toothpaste commercial smile as he reached out and took her hand. "Captain Jack Harkness." he greeted, placing a kiss against her knuckles and making her blush.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jack, for god's sake."

The Captain glanced over at him, taking in his irritated expression while Rose, although still seemingly to be in the midst of a contraction, looked on with slight amusement. "I was just introducing myself." he defended.

"I'm gonna introduce my foot to your arse if you don't stop distractin' the staff so that Rose can deliver this baby." Donna admonished as she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out of the way so the nurses could position the gurney next to the bed. Shaking her head, she mouthed a "sorry" to the pair and then gave them a thumbs up for luck before giving Jack one last firm shove out the door.

Martha and Mickey quickly made their way over to give the couple hugs and offer well wishes before heading back out to the waiting room as well, leaving them with just Rose's parents as she was helped onto the gurney.

The Doctor looked over at Jackie who was still holding JP and then turned back to Novice Hame. "I'd like my mother in law to stay with the baby if that's alright." It was the first time he had ever uttered that phrase and he was surprised at how natural it sounded even though he would never admit it to Jackie.

"Of course." The cat nun nodded with a smile before addressing Jackie. "Nurse McDonald will show you to the nursery."

Jackie thanked her and gave The Doctor a gentle pat of affection on his cheek before she and Pete turned to follow the nurse out of the room.

Making his way around the bed to stand beside the gurney, he reached down and took Rose's hand; squeezing lightly. "You ready?"

She nodded, squeezing right back. "Ready."

**-oOo-**

Forty five minutes later they sat together looking down into the face of their newborn daughter cradled in Rose's arms. Shenandoah Jaqueline Tyler, Shenan for short. The Doctor had specifically chosen the name because it loosely translated to 'daughter of the stars', which both he and Rose seemed to find fitting. Aside from the smattering of red hair, which The Doctor was convinced was more from deep down in his genes than hers even though she pointed out that her father had ginger hair, Shenan had obtained more of her mother's features including her full lips, delicate nose and hazel eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Rose murmured softly.

"Just like her mother." The Doctor added, pressing a kiss against Rose's temple.

After their friends and family had been in to greet the newest member of the Tyler brood; Rose had been cleared to leave. The Doctor gave her a quick kiss and then instructed everyone to head downstairs to the TARDIS while he took care of the paperwork and bill.

Once she had finished getting dressed into the change of clothes Martha had brought back from the TARDIS, Rose stepped out of the en suite of her private hospital room and made her way over to the two small bassinets against the wall. Gazing down at the beautiful faces of her sleeping children she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the sight, thinking about all the times The Doctor had teased her about humans sleeping their life away as opposed to how little sleep Time Lords needed. A soft knock on the door pulled her from her musings and she looked up to see Jack poke his head into the room.

"Rose?"

"Hey Jack." she whispered.

"Hey," he lowered his voice as he glanced behind him and then stepped into the room and shut the door. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute without The Doc around."

Something in her eyes told him she had already known this conversation was coming and when she quickly looked away from him and began fidgeting with her earring, he knew it for certain. Out of all of their friends, Jack was her closest confidant and he had been ever since the first time he had stepped into the TARDIS. He was a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. He had seen firsthand how deeply in love The Doctor and Rose were but they both kept their emotions bottled up. Him, because he was too afraid to love and then lose her and Her, because she was afraid if she asked for too much he would send her away. So she continually claimed that she was happy to take what she could get, always trying to remain emotionally strong and like The Doctor, she was good at hiding some of those feelings behind a stoic mask but Jack could still always tell when something was bothering her.

"About what?" she asked casually.

"About what's been going on with you lately?" he kept his voice low as he approached her. "You have been out of sorts for a while now and I know it wasn't because of the pregnancy."

She met his eyes for a moment and then looked away again. "S' nothin'."

"Rose." he said gently.

With a defeated sigh, Rose sat down on the side of the bed. "I think somethin' really bad is about to happen."

"Bad like…?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know exactly, I jus' know S' bad." She looked up to see him watching her with concern and patted the bed beside her to get him to take a seat before continuing. "I've been rememberin' things. Things I saw when I absorbed the time vortex. At first I thought they were jus' dreams that I'd had after some of our crazier adventures. It wasn't until I met Shenan on that 51st century spaceship that I realized they were memories." She looked over at her daughter. "I knew who she was 'cause I had already seen her in one of the many timelines. After that it was jus' like little bits and pieces would trickle through. Like something I saw or heard would trigger it and then after the beast's prophecy…"

"It was lying Rose." Jack interjected. "Just like The Doc said. It was just trying to scare you."

"I want to believe that Jack. I really do…but recently I've been havin' these dreams. There's this man. I can never see his face but I hear him….laughin'. Always laughin'. And every time he appears, I hear drums." '_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_.' She began tapping a beat against the bed with her fingers. "Always that same rhythm. Over and over again." '_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_.'

Jack reached out for her hand, stilling her fingers. "Rose, you two have been through so much this last year. The pregnancy, the wedding, all the normal running for your life adventures the two of you manage to get caught up in and then just recently the whole ordeal with The Family. It's only natural that all of that would pile up on a subconscious level. These dreams could be a number of things. A manifestation of your fears, or maybe it's just the remnants from something you saw when you absorbed the vortex. It's like you said, you saw infinite timelines. So you could be seeing something from one of those or even something from the past. It doesn't mean…"

Rose shook her head. "S' not from the past and S' not from an alternate timeline."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause the last time we came here I received a warning from a very old and very dear friend." She looked up into his questioning gaze. "Jack, have you ever heard of the Face of Boe?"

She could see the recognition of that name in his eyes, his mouth going slightly slack as he stared back at her for a moment before finally finding his voice.

"Did you say the Face of Boe?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Before I became a Time Agent, I lived on the Boeshane Peninsula." His eyes had a far off look in them as he spoke and he smiled softly. "It was a tiny little place, but I loved it. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. Everyone was so proud of me for representing them." He looked back at her. "They called me The Face of Boe."

Rose nodded again, looking down at her hands in attempts to keep her tears at bay as she remembered their final meeting.

"Okay, so you're saying the last time you were here you met an older version of me who warned you something bad was going to happen?"

"Sort a' yeah." she confirmed. "You told me that even though time is mostly in flux there were things comin' that couldn't be changed. Fixed points, as The Doctor calls them. You told me I had to be ready and to stay strong no matter what happens." She took a breath and looked back up at him. "I couldn't tell The Doctor 'cause he worries enough as it is so I had to lock that memory behind a mental barrier to keep him from findin' it." she shook her head. "I promised him no more secrets between us but I also made a vow to myself to always protect him and M' scared Jack. Scared of losin' everythin' I love."

"Come here," Jack said gently, pulling her into a hug. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. And whatever's coming, we'll all face it together okay?"

Rose nodded against his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "Thanks Jack." she whispered.

"Anytime Rosie." He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. A few seconds passed and then he spoke again. "So…this me you met in the future, how'd I look?"

Rose snorted softly, pulling away and looking up at him. "You sure you want to know? You know what The Doctor says about knowin' too much about your own future."

"Oh come on," he pleaded. "I'm not asking for any spoilers or anything. I'm just curious."

After giving Jack a brief description of his future self, Rose sat quietly trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her at the look on his face.

"So I become a giant telepathic body-less head." he said finally, blowing out a breath and nodding before looking back at her. "Do I at least keep my hair?"

Rose bit down lightly on her bottom lip to hold back a grin and shook her head.

"Wow." He furrowed his brows. "Wait, but you said I spoke to you telepathically right? That's why The Doc didn't know it was me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That means I can still pursue some of my 'extracurricular' activities." he grinned. "I mean, could you imagine me having to remain celibate for all those years? What a travesty."

Rose snorted softly, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Hey, telepathic sex is awesome." He elbowed her lightly and winked. "But I don't have to tell you that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Jack."

"Oh come on, give me something, anything. I've been so good, you could at least let me live a little vicariously." he paused, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Okay what about…" he held up his pointer fingers to what he felt was a little over an average length apart.

Rose lightly bit down on her lower lip as she gently grasped both of his wrists and pulled them apart a few inches further.

Jack's mouth dropped open and she giggled. "Oh, you lucky girl."

They were both still laughing when the door opened and Novice Hame walked in.

"Sorry to intrude." She gave the pair an apologetic smile. "I just needed to make sure Rose got her post birth medication before she leaves."

"S' fine." Rose assured her. "We're jus' talkin'."

Novice Hame nodded and handed her a small yellow pill and a cup of water.

Rose looked down at the capsule quizzically. "What's this then?"

"It eliminates all the after effects of the birth." The cat nun explained.

"It means you and The Doc can start shagging like rabbits again without any waiting time." Jack whispered in her ear, causing her to choke on the sip of water she took after popping the pill into her mouth.

Novice Hame smiled shyly and looked away as Rose smacked Jack on the arm with the back of her hand.

"What did he do now?" The Doctor asked from the doorway after witnessing the incident and taking in the deep blush on both women's faces.

"I didn't do anything." Jack protested as he approached The Doctor. "I was just pointing out that…"

The rest of Jack's sentence was whispered into The Doctor's ear and judging by how red his face had just turned Rose guessed whatever he had told the Time Lord was far worse than what he had whispered to her.

"Gotta love that future technology. I'll see you guys back at the TARDIS." Jack said, clapping The Doctor on the back and giving Rose a wink before heading out the door.

"He's quite forward that one." Novice Hame commented.

Rose snorted softly. "You have no idea." As The Doctor crossed the room towards them, she turned back to the cat nun. "We jus' want to thank you for everythin' you did for us."

"It was my pleasure." Novice Hame gave a small bow. "I hope to see you both again."

"We'd like that." Rose agreed.

After exchanging hugs with the pair and offering well wishes Novice Hame exited the room, leaving the couple alone. As they stared down upon the sleeping faces of their children with their arms wrapped around one another they still found the reality of the situation to be quite surreal. They were a family now. An actual family. A scenario she had been willing to give up in order to stay with him and something he so desperately wanted but never thought he could have again. And now together here they were embarking on a whole new journey.

"Ready for our next adventure?" The Doctor asked, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

Rose pulled her gaze away to smile up at him. "Yeah, I think I am."

**-oOo-**

The day had been generally exhausting for everyone. Rose had said her goodbyes first before heading back to the nursery to check on the babies and once everyone had been dropped off to the appropriate times and places, Mickey and Martha bid The Doctor a goodnight as well before retiring to their room. As he flipped the lever to send them into the vortex he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck in attempts to ease the tension that had built up over the last few months. Deciding that he could probably use a good night's rest as well, he headed off down the corridor to join his wife.

Stepping into their bedroom he kicked off his trainers and began to loosen his tie when he heard a soft melody coming from the babies' room. He quietly made his way over to the door and leaned up against the frame watching with a soft smile as his wife sang to their son while she rocked him in her arms.

"La la lu, La la lu Oh, my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu, La la lu Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, La la lu Little wandering angel

Fold up your wings, close your eyes

La la lu, La la lu And may love be your keeper

La la lu, La la lu La la lu"

As she finished the last chorus she glanced up, locking eyes with his and smiled. "How long have you been standin' there?"

He shrugged. "Since about the second verse."

"I figured you'd be tinkerin'." she said as she began to slowly slide out of the rocking chair.

"Nah, was actually feeling a bit tired myself. Came looking for you."

Rose nodded as she got to her feet. "Everyone get home okay?"

"Yep. Although, your mother wants us to come over for tea tomorrow." he rubbed the back of his neck again. "I already agreed under the threat of the infamous Tyler slap."

Rose snorted softly and shook her head as she carefully walked over to the crib and lowered JP into it. Gently brushing a few strands of the chocolate brown hair back from his forehead, she leaned down and placed a kiss to his temple before pulling the blanket over him. When her eyes met The Doctor's again he was staring at her with an expression that was a mixture of love, affection and slight awe.

"What?" she asked, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face.

"Motherhood looks good on you."

"Yeah, well you're not so bad with the whole fatherhood thing yourself after that display of diaper mastery you showed earlier." she said, giving him a tongue in tooth grin before turning back to look at the kids.

He pushed off the doorframe and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him as they watched their children sleep. After a few moments he leaned down and brushed his lips against her pulse point, earning him a soft moan.

"Thought you were tired." she murmured.

"Not that tired." he whispered as he began trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck.

Turning in his arms her hands slid into his hair as his lips met hers and he reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt, pulling back only long enough to drag it over her head before reclaiming her mouth. After a few seconds Rose broke the kiss, giving him a sultry look as she grabbed hold of his tie and began tugging him into their room. He followed more than willingly, a broad smile spreading across his face as the door shut quietly behind them and the TARDIS resumed humming Rose's soft lullaby.

**-oOo-**

Within the next few weeks things had started to seem like they were getting relatively back to normal. But of course as it always was for The Doctor and Rose, relatively normal usually involved some sort of alien threat or rogue monster and once again they were right back in the thick of it.

It started out just like any other case. Multiple disappearances spanning back over a decade but having become even more frequent recently. Most of Jack's team was already working on another case so he decided to bring Mickey in to help him investigate. Once the details of the situation had been laid out it wasn't long before The Doctor's interest too had been piqued. Never one to turn down a mystery, The Doctor set the coordinates for Pernath, setting the TARDIS down in Rose's parents' backyard.

"You're sure about this?" The Doctor asked, running his thumbs gently over the back of Rose's hands.

"Yeah, S' fine. You guys go and Martha and I will spend some quality time with my mum while the kids nap. Besides," she let go of one of his hands to run her fingers over his tie. "I know you've been bored without all the normal adventurin'. So go. Investigate. Solve the mystery." She patted his chest gently. "Jus' try to stay out of trouble, yeah?"

"No promises." The Doctor grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" he murmured as he pulled back, nuzzling her nose with his own.

"I guess M' jus' a sucker for a mad man in a big blue box." she giggled and he kissed her again.

"Alright you two, break it up." Mickey said from the doorway.

Rolling his eyes, The Doctor gave Rose one more lingering kiss and then turned to step into the TARDIS.

"I'll see you soon." she smiled softly.

"Not if I see you first." he grinned back over his shoulder.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Mickey grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, muttering about how a couple of hours apart wouldn't hurt them and shaking his head as he closed the door. A few seconds later the wheezing sounds began and the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving Rose chuckling to herself and shaking her head as she headed back into the house.

**-oOo-**

"Okay, this place is creepy." Mickey commented as the trio approached the wrought iron gate.

Jack nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

"And this is where the disappearances have been occurring?" The Doctor asked, surveying the area.

"For the most part, yeah." Jack confirmed. "This place seems to be some sort of hot spot."

The Doctor nodded, pulling his sonic from his pocket. "Right then. Allons-y." He aimed it at the lock which emitted a few sparks before dropping to the ground and after unwinding the chains he pushed open the gate and the three men headed up towards the house.

Although the house itself was completely rundown, the surrounding landscape seemed to be fairly well kept. The small set of stairs at the front of the dwelling creaked loudly under their feet as they approached the front door. It was already slightly ajar so they pushed it open carefully and stepped inside. The paint on the walls was faded and peeling and there were large foundation cracks along the ceiling. What little furniture was left was covered in a thick layer of dust and some of the vines from the outer garden had begun growing into the structure.

"I'm going to take a look around back." Jack said as he sidestepped a large chandelier in the middle of the floor and The Doctor nodded.

The only sounds were the light rustling of the wind through the trees and the soft buzzing of the sonic screwdriver as the remaining two continued to search the house. As Mickey moved towards the back of the living room a soft flash of light caught his attention and he turned to follow it.

"Hey," The Doctor called out. "What did I say about wandering off?"

"I thought I saw somethin'?" Mickey protested.

"It was probably Jack."

"It looked like a girl."

The Doctor snorted softly. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll start forming a complex."

Mickey rolled his eyes and glanced back down the hall which opened out into the back garden. Just outside the open doors stood a large statue of an angel with its hands over its eyes. "Okay, this place just keeps gettin' creepier." he murmured turning to look down the opposite end of the hall. When he turned back however, the statue of the angel was now standing inside the house just in front of the doors. "What the hell?"

"Oh, what now?" The Doctor groaned in frustration as he crossed the room to where Mickey was standing.

"I think this statue just moved."

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "What statue?"

"The one over ..." Mickey's words caught in his throat as he looked back to see the statue now standing right in front of him. Its hands were no longer covering its eyes, but positioned in a menacing manner as it reached out for him, eyes wide and mouth twisted into a snarl revealing sharp jagged teeth.

"Oh no." The Doctor breathed out. "No,no,no,no,no."

"What is it? What's goin' on?" Mickey turned to look at him but The Time Lord's eyes remained on the statue as he grabbed hold of Mickey's arm and began to back away.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here right now." The Doctor said as they stepped back into the living room. "Jack!"

"Doctor," Mickey murmured.

The nervous tone to the young man's voice made him realize the situation was even worse than he had thought and he was able to confirm it with a quick glance to the angels now positioned on both sides of them. His attention immediately returned to the angel in front of them which had taken advantage of the momentary distraction to advance even closer. Calling out for Jack once more he began backing them away slowly, not daring to change his focus; which he would later confirm to be an error in judgment on his part for not taking the time to have one of them look behind them and make sure the path was clear.

"Mickey," he said quietly, as they backed into the unseen angel's outstretched hands. "Keep your eyes on them and don't blink. Whatever you do don't…"

**-oOo-**

"He finally asleep?" Jackie asked, observing the exhausted look on her daughter's face when she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, finally." Rose gave a tired laugh. "Shenan went right down, but JP…" she shook her head. "I swear he's jus' like his father. Always so energetic and never seems to get tired."

Martha gave her a sympathetic smile and set her cup down. "As if The Doctor wasn't bad enough on his own, now you have two of them to deal with."

Rose snorted softly and nodded.

"Well why don't you come sit down and have somethin' to eat." Jackie told her as she set a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks Mum." Rose smiled softly as she made her way over to the cabinet to grab a mug.

Her mother had just started to tell Martha about what she had been like as a baby when a sudden wave of vertigo overtook her, followed by a sharp almost blinding pain in her head. She was vaguely aware of the sound of glass shattering and worried voices calling out to her when Martha's face swam into her vision. Her image was slightly blurred and her voice sounded far away, almost as if it was echoing but then after a few moments everything became clear again.

"Rose? Rose can you hear me?" Martha asked worriedly, still gripping her by the shoulders.

She blinked several times to clear her vision and then realized that she had been crying. Martha carefully guided her over to one of the dining room chairs and sat her down. Behind her, Jackie approached slowly, looking just as worried as Martha and trying not to step on the shards of shattered glass from the mug Rose had dropped.

"Rose, you may have had a seizure. Can you hear me? Can you tell me where you are?" Martha asked as she took a small pen light from her pocket and shone it in her friend's eyes.

Reaching up with a trembling hand, Rose lightly grasped Martha's wrist and gently pulled it away.

"S' not me, S' The Doctor." she choked out as her hand moved to press against her temple. "I can barely feel him. Somethin's wrong."

Her fears were immediately validated as her cell phone suddenly began ringing, startling all three women as the sharp sound pierced the silence of the room. Rose's eyes widened in alarm and she quickly pulled the device from her pocket not even bothering to check the caller id as she answered it.

"Rose, it's me." Jack's voice came over the line. "Something's happened."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor groaned softly as he pushed himself up from the cold, damp concrete and tried to regain his bearings.

"Where are we?" came a voice from behind him and he turned to see Mickey looking around and rubbing his head. "It's like that morning after Jack introduced me to hypervodka all over again."

"It's time travel without a capsule." The Doctor explained as he got to his feet. "Makes your head all fuzzy. Give it a few minutes. It should pass."

He glanced around the small alleyway, scanning his time sense as he took in their surroundings. They had been transported to the past; of that he was sure of, but what bothered him the most was that his link to Rose had been dampened significantly. Since they had bonded her presence in his mind had been so strong and vibrant, filling the space that had been empty for far too long and now although it was still there the connection was faint, which could only mean that they had traveled back more than just a few years.

"So where are we?" Mickey asked as he finally managed to stand up.

"Not sure yet. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were investigatin' that creepy old house and then those statues came after us."

The Doctor's eyes focused on something in the distance. "They weren't statues." he said as he began jogging towards the end of the alleyway that opened out onto the street.

"What does that mean? Hey, where are you goin'?" Mickey called out, taking off after him.

When they reached the sidewalk The Doctor spotted a newsstand and immediately ran over to grab one of the papers. As Mickey stepped up beside him he passed the copy of The Guardian over to the younger man whose eyes focused on the date underneath the heading. '_May 15, 1969_.'

"1969!" Mickey practically shouted, startling the attendant. Giving the man an apologetic smile and a wave he turned back towards The Doctor, lowering his voice. "We were just in 2007. How the hell did we end up in 1969?"

The Doctor pulled his sonic from his pocket to perform a quick scan of their surroundings. "I think I have a pretty good idea of how." he said as he checked the readings. "But for now," he glanced up at the darkening sky as a gust of wind ruffled his hair. "I think we should find ourselves a place to hold up for a bit."

As if in agreement to his statement a clap of thunder sounded in the distance.

The Doctor quickly paid the attendant for the paper and tucked it into his pocket before setting off down the street. "Jack owns a house near here. We can crash there until we figure out our next move."

"How the hell does Jack have a house in London?" Mickey asked, falling into step beside him.

The Doctor stopped short and gave him his best 'dribbled on your shirt look'. "Mickey, the man's over two thousand years old and has more money than the queen. He's got houses everywhere. He even gave me a list once in case something ever happened while we were traveling and Rose and I needed a place to stay."

"Two thousand?" Mickey let out a low whistle. "Wow, and I thought you were old."

"Oi!" The Doctor replied indignantly.

"Just statin' the facts… old man." Mickey grinned, earning another scowl from The Time Lord. "Now where exactly is this place?"

**-oOo-**

Fifteen minutes later, the two men made their way up the driveway to a small, one-story redbrick house with bay windows.

"What if Jack's in there?" Mickey asked as The Doctor began sonicing the lock.

"It's extremely unlikely. By this time he was practically living at Torchwood." There was a soft click and The Doctor turned the doorknob and stepped inside. "This is just one of many safe houses."

The Doctor headed straight down the hall and into the dining area as Mickey closed the door and took in the surroundings. "The man's got taste, I'll give him that." he remarked, glancing around at the decor.

Although spacious with plush beige carpeting and modest furniture as well as quite a few paintings adorning the walls, the house looked barely lived in.

As Mickey drifted off to take a short tour of the place, The Doctor began pulling items from his pockets and setting them on the dining room table.

"You know, I think he might actually own more hair products than you." Mickey chuckled, coming out of the master bedroom. "And you're right." He held up the finger he had just run through a thick layer of dust on the counter top. "Looks like Jack hasn't been here for a while." He turned his attention on The Doctor then, watching as he continued to pull items out of his pockets.

Currently sitting on the table were a pair of specs, his sonic screwdriver, a couple of bananas, a book of Dickens' stories Rose had gotten him last Christmas, a small case holding various amounts of currency; which he was thankful to Rose for making him carry now, and what he could only assume was a part from the TARDIS.

"All that was in your pockets?" he asked.

"Transdimentional." The Doctor grinned, patting his trousers. "Bigger on the inside."

Mickey shook his head in disbelief. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"When we were in that house I kept getting this weird sense of familiarity about the place, like I had seen it before in a photograph and after you mentioned seeing that girl I remembered something. Aha!" He pulled a large purple folder from his pocket and Mickey shook his head in disbelief once more. Opening the folder, The Doctor began leafing through the contents and then plucked a single photo from between some of the papers. Shoving the folder back in his pocket, he turned and ran towards the door.

"Hold on, where are you goin'?" Mickey shouted after him.

"Back to that house." he called back over his shoulder.

"Have you gone mental?" The younger man asked, rushing over to grab The Doctor's arm as he reached for the doorknob. "We can't go back there. Those things will come after us again."

"We've got to." he paused, tilting his head slightly and furrowing his brow. "Or I should say technically we already have but need to do it again in order to continue the paradox. It's all very timey-wimey."

Mickey stared at him incredulously and then shook his head once more in confusion. "What are you on about?"

The Doctor handed him the photo he had pulled from the folder. It had been taken inside the house and there written in big black lettering on the center of the peeling and cracked wall were the words

BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGEL

OH AND DUCK! NO REALLY DUCK!

SALLY SPARROW DUCK, NOW!

LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR AND MICKEY 1969

**-oOo-**

Rose was sitting on the couch holding her mother's hands as the older woman attempted to comfort her when Jack entered the living room.

"Jack!" she cried out as she leapt up from the sofa and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Rosie." he said, gently rubbing her back.

Martha shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Any news?"

Jack looked at her over Rose's shoulder and shook his head softly, a somber expression crossing his features. "The police were at the house when we went back to canvass the area. It seems a young woman went missing this morning as well. They also impounded the TARDIS before we could move it to the hub."

Pulling back slightly, Rose gripped his upper arms and looked him in the eyes. "Jack please, you had to have found somethin' with all that equipment of yours. He couldn't have jus' disappeared into thin air."

"I'm sorry, Rose." he said quietly, in an almost perfect imitation of one of The Doctor's apologies. "But there was nothing. They both just…"

"No." she cut him off, shaking her head as she pulled away from him. "I don't believe that. There's gotta be somethin'. 'Cause I can still feel him. He's out there and we have to find him!" She was shouting now as the tears began to flow in earnest.

Seeing the anguish written upon her face, Jack could tell that they were both thinking about their conversation back at the hospital and whether or not this was the beginnings of the situation she had foreseen.

"Rose," he reached out for his friend and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not giving up okay? I promise you we will find him. Do you hear me? We will find him." She nodded against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, praying that he could keep that promise.

**-oOo-**

"What are we doin' here?" Mickey asked sliding down the brick wall of the alleyway to sit beside The Doctor.

"According to this, we're waiting for someone." The Doctor replied, brandishing the purple folder. He opened it up and looked inside. "Officer Billy Shipton to be exact."

The Doctor's explanation was interrupted by a man sliding down the wall on the opposite side of him looking completely disoriented.

"Welcome." The Doctor greeted him with a smile. "You must be Billy."

The man stared at him in surprise for a moment and then began to take in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"1969." The Doctor informed him. "Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Yeah, when are we gonna finally get to see that by the way?" Mickey asked.

"I took you." The Doctor protested, furrowing his brows and then scratched the back of his head. "Didn't I?"

"No, you were gonna take us but then you ended up accidentally landin' us on Exxilon and we spent a week in jail 'cause of your sonic screwdriver. Remember?"

"Oh, right." The Doctor nodded before returning his attention to the officer.

Billy stared at them bewilderedly for a moment and then shook his head. "How did I get here?"

"The same way we did." The Time Lord gestured between himself and Mickey. "The touch of an angel. Same one probably, since you ended up in the same year..." he paused, watching Billy attempt to stand up before quickly collapsing back onto the ground again as the wave of vertigo overtook him. "No, no. No, no, no, don't get up." he told the younger man. "Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don't go swimming for half an hour." he gave him a lopsided grin before continuing. "Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

Billy blinked away the last vestiges of dizziness as he looked up at The Doctor. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Hey mate, believe me I've known him for years and half the time I still can't even figure out what he's sayin'." Mickey cut in. "Usually his wife has to translate everything."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and held up a lunchbox with an old projector wheel attached to it, beaming proudly. "Tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not actually." he paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow." The Doctor grimaced slightly and when he looked back at Billy he could see the man looked even more confused than before.

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"You're in 1969, Mate." Mickey told him.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to your friend Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

**-oOo-**

"Rose sweetheart, why don't you let me fix you a cuppa to help you relax?"

Rose paused in her pacing and turned to face her mother. "I can't relax mum!" she shouted angrily. At the hurt look on Jackie's face her demeanor immediately softened and she sighed. "M' sorry. S' jus'…They said people were disappearin'. All these people jus' vanishin' into thin air and I told him to go. This is all my fault. How could I be so stupid?" She pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing lightly.

"You can't blame yourself sweetheart." Jackie told her. "The Doctor always goes where he's needed and you couldn't have known this would happen."

"She's right." Martha agreed, leading her friend over to the couch and pulling her down to sit beside her. "Can you still feel him?" she asked gently.

Rose nodded. "S' faint, but he's there." There was a knock on the door and she leapt to her feet. "It could be Gwen. She said she'd stop by with more information once she and Ianto finished up at the house." Rose called back to the two women as she ran out into the kitchen and down the hall to answer it. She opened the door to a slightly disheveled and nervous looking young woman, but before she could ask if she was okay the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Rose Tyler."

"That's me. M' Rose Tyler." she said, eying the stranger curiously.

The young woman let out a small sigh of relief and smiled. "My name's Sally Sparrow and I have a message from The Doctor."

**-oOo-**

"We're out of milk." Mickey announced through a mouthful of cereal as he came into the living room.

The Doctor hummed a slight acknowledgement not even bothering to look up as he continued to sonic the bit of wiring in his hand.

The first couple of days after they had arrived he had only been slightly on edge, but as the weeks dragged on he became progressively worse. Mickey knew he didn't like being stuck in one place for too long but he could usually tolerate it as long as Rose was with him. Now that they had been separated and he no longer had the TARDIS, The Doctor was going absolutely stir crazy. Mickey had attempted on several occasions to get him out of the house but there really wasn't much to do in London in 1969 and they needed to stay in the area to avoid missing their ride home. For a short while he was able to keep himself busy while building his 'timey-wimey device' as he called it, but once they had located Billy there wasn't much more use for it. After that he had taken to upgrading things around the house. He began with the washer and dryer, then the blender and now he was currently sitting in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by bits and bobs with his specs perched on the end of his nose and his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on rebuilding the toaster.

"Are you plannin' on upgrading every appliance in the house until we leave?" Mickey inquired as he plopped down onto the couch to finish his breakfast.

The Doctor glanced over at him and raised a brow. "It's called keeping busy."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So now that Billy knows what to do, what happens next?" he asked taking another bite of cereal.

"Well, assuming based upon the information in that folder that at some point in the future Sally shows up and gives me, Billy will end up contacting her on the same day they met shortly after he was sent back here and once he provides her with my instructions, she'll get a message to Rose to have the TARDIS sent back here to pick us up."

"So, jus' like that and then we can go home?"

"Yep." he replied, popping the 'p'. "Should be any day now."

"Well that's good." Mickey said as he got up from the couch. "'Cause I don't really want to have to explain to Jack that the reason you burned down his safe house was because you wanted to shave 30 seconds off of toastin' a piece of bread."

**-oOo-**

Martha and Jackie had been sitting quietly and looked up as soon as Rose reentered the room followed by her guest. "Mum, Martha, this is Sally Sparrow." The two women shared a confused look as Rose gestured for the younger woman to have a seat.

"Oh you poor dear." Jackie tutted, her motherly instinct immediately taking over as she took in the girl's appearance; soaking wet from the rain and slightly shivering. "Can I offer you a cuppa?" she asked, picking up a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and handing it to her.

Sally gave her a soft smile. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Jackie smiled back and nodded before heading into the kitchen. As the girl wrapped the blanket around herself, she looked back at the other two women who were observing her carefully.

"I know you." Rose said suddenly.

Sally gave her another nervous smile and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"About a year ago, remember?" Rose told Martha. "It was during the lizard migration."

A look of remembrance passed over Martha's face as she looked over at Sally. "You're the girl from the video store. You said you had important information that The Doctor would need in the future and you gave him some sort of folder."

Rose took in Sally's confused expression and smiled reassuringly. "S' okay. My guess is it hasn't happened for you yet. That's the thing with time travel. S' all very timey-wimey."

She glanced over at Martha who was giving her a look that was a cross between puzzled and amused as she mouthed "timey-wimey" back at her.

Rose shrugged. "Jus' sort a popped in my head."

"Well I'm just glad you're real." Sally spoke up. "This whole thing has just been…" she chuckled softly and shook her head. "I honestly thought I was going crazy. My best friend Kathy and I were at the Wester Drumlins house and there were these creepy angel statues. I swear it seemed like they were in a different place every time I saw them."

Rose furrowed her brow and sat up a little straighter as she listened to the girl's story.

"Then a few minutes later this man shows up claiming to be Kathy's grandson and gives me a letter from her that was written in 1920. I figured she was winding me up, but when I went to look for her she was just…gone. Vanished into thin air." Sally let out a shuddering breath as she wiped away a tear and Rose reached out to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to encourage her to continue. "Her brother Larry works for this video store and he had been finding these Easter eggs on a bunch of random DVD's. They were all clips of your Doctor, sort of like bits and pieces of conversations. Anyway, Larry gave me a list of seventeen DVD's that had these hidden messages on them. I wasn't really sure what to do so I took the information to the police. That's where I met Billy." she smiled softly. "Detective Billy Shipton. I told him a little bit about what had happened and he filled me in about all of the disappearances that had happened at the house over the years. We talked for a few minutes at the station and I gave him my number but then a few minutes after I left he called me from some hospital where he was on his death bed. He told me that he had been transported back to 1969 where he met The Doctor who asked him to pass on a message to me for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small CD case just as Jackie returned with the tea. Thanking her, she handed the case to Rose. "These are the seventeen DVD's that have the Easter eggs on them. Billy said he had gotten a job in video publishing. He put the messages on the DVD's per The Doctor's instructions and he told me I was to get these to The Doctor's wife, Rose Tyler on this date at this address."

"So The Doctor's stuck in 1969?" Jackie asked.

Sally nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, well now that we know when we jus' need to find out where and then how to get them back." Rose said flipping through the discs. "Hopefully there's some clues of how to do that on these." She closed the case and sighed heavily, pressing her fingers to her temple. "Okay, first things first, we need to get the TARDIS back from the police impound."

"What's a TARDIS?" Sally inquired.

"S' The Doctor's transport." Rose said. "Our home actually."

"Looks like a big blue police box." Martha added.

"Oh, but it's gone. It's not there anymore."

"What do you mean S' gone?" Jackie interjected. "Where'd it go?"

Sally shook her head. "I don't know. It disappeared around the same time as Billy."

"You don't think it was transported too?" Martha asked Rose, her voice laced with concern.

Rose seemed to be deep in thought and she shook her head. "No, but M' pretty sure I now know who took it and where." Getting up from the couch, she slipped on her jean jacket and grabbed the CD case and her keys. "Come on." she told Martha and Sally who immediately got to their feet.

"Where are we going?" Martha asked, slipping on her own jacket as she and Sally followed Rose out the front door.

"Torchwood."

**-oOo-**

Sally's friend Larry had been waiting outside for her in his car while she went to speak with Rose and when he saw them all hurriedly exit the house he chivalrously offered to drive the three women to the hub. Now as he stood with them in front of a group of monitors taking notes while Jack continued to flirt with Sally, Rose could see he was starting to regret that decision.

Elbowing The Captain lightly in the ribs, Rose whispered. "Knock it off." and gestured towards Larry.

Jack glanced over at the young man who was looking somewhat dejected and nodded back at her before returning to the subject at hand. "So how did you get involved in all this in the first place?"

"I'm a photographer." Sally told him. "I like old things. So I went to the house looking for subjects to photograph. That's when I found The Doctor's message. I had a hard time making sense of it so I brought Kathy back with me the next day to get her opinion. That's when she disappeared."

"It could be some sort of rip in time." Jack suggested. "Like a portal of sorts. We've seen those kinds of things before. What do you think Rose?"

He looked over to see her leaning against the desk. Her arms were folded across her chest and a deep frown marred her features.

"No." Rose said quietly. "S' not a rip in time."

"Back at the house," Martha spoke up. "You said you knew what was responsible."

Rose nodded as she met her eyes. "They're called Weepin' Angels."

"You mean those statues I saw?" Sally asked.

Rose nodded again. "They feed off time energy. With a single touch they send their victims into the past to live out the remainder of their lives while they consume the energy left behind. From what The Doctor's told me, they're not only fast but unbelievably strong and the more energy they consume, the more powerful they become. M' talkin' powerful enough to create an army and if we don't stop them the entirety of London is in danger of doin' the time warp."

"Yeah, okay that's bad." Jack nodded in agreement. "So maybe The Doc has some tips on these?" He held up the DVD's.

"Let's hope so." She took the case from him and pulled out the first disc.

"Actually, most of the earlier discs were just instructions for Billy and Me." Sally told her. "You'll want to watch the last two."

Rose nodded and slipped the appropriate disc into the player. When The Doctor's face came on the screen her breath hitched and a temporary wave of relief washed over her at the sight of him so very alive.

"Are you sure it's recording this time?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Mickey's voice called back from off-screen.

"That's what you said last time. Check and see if the light's blinking."

After a few seconds, Mickey appeared onscreen, leaning down next to The Doctor. "See," he said, pointing towards the camera. "It's blinking. Now will you hurry it up, we still have one more of these to do and I'm hungry."

Rolling his eyes, The Doctor placed a hand on the side of Mickey's face and shoved him out of the frame.

Rose snorted softly and shook her head as The Doctor began talking again. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff." he explained, twisting his hands as though he was working a rubix cube.

"What does that even mean?" They heard Mickey ask.

The Doctor glared off camera for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, after we arrived here and figured out what had happened I remembered this." He held up a purple folder. It was the same one Rose was now holding in her hands.

"How is that possible?" Sally asked.

"You gave it to me." he responded as though he had heard her question and then put a hand up. "I know it's all very confusing because it hasn't happened for you yet. Like I said, timey-wimey."

Martha gave Rose an amused look and mouthed "timey-wimey" again to which Rose just smiled and shook her head as she placed a finger to her lips.

"Anyway," The Doctor continued and they turned back to the screen. "After Mickey told me he saw you at the house I remembered this," he waved the folder again. "Based on the information you provided we were able to find Billy and he agreed to get my message to you by transferring these instructions onto various DVD's. Now the only thing that's left for you to do is to get this information to my wife, Rose Tyler. Billy will provide you with the address. By now she knows I've disappeared but she won't have known why. Take these discs to her so that I can instruct her on how to send the TARDIS back to me."

"Us." Mickey corrected as he appeared onscreen again holding a sandwich and sat down beside him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, us." Sighing he focused on the camera once more. "Rose Tyler." he smiled softly. "I miss you so much, my love."

"Should I leave the room for this?" Mickey joked. He was planning on teasing him further but when he saw The Doctor's expression his grin quickly faded and he immediately returned his attention back to his sandwich.

"So by now you should all know what we're dealing with." The Doctor blew out a breath as he turned back to the camera. "They're called Weeping Angels. Now Rose already knows most of this, but for the rest of you a little backstory. No one quite knows exactly where they came from but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either..."

"It can if it falls on you." Mickey interjected earning another glare from The Time Lord and he quickly excused himself muttering something about needing a drink.

The Doctor watched him walk off-screen before continuing. "Now Rose, this next part is going to be tricky. I'm willing to bet they've already taken the TARDIS. She's protected for now, but if they were to gain access they could feast forever and the damage they could do could switch off the sun." he paused, running a hand through his hair and sighed. "Which is going to make it harder to get to her, so you'll have to be extremely cautious. I would actually prefer that you not be involved in this at all and just send Jack instead but I know you won't so I need you to listen to me closely. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink."

She could see the deep concern etched upon his face as he stared into the screen, silently imploring her not to take the risk but there was no way she was backing down.

This final disc is a control disc." he held it up in front of the camera. "Place it in the drive on the console and it will activate the TARDIS with the correct coordinates to retrieve us. Good luck and I'll see you soon." He moved to stand up and then sat back down abruptly. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?" she answered, unable to help herself even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I Love You." He smiled warmly and then pointed his sonic at the screen changing the image to static.

**-oOo-**

"Now remember, 'cause this is important." Rose instructed. "If somethin' happens and I don't make it back…"

"Don't talk like that." Jackie interrupted.

"Mum, M' sorry if you don't want to hear this but I need you to listen. The Weepin' angels are dangerous and there's no guarantee that if they get to me that I will end up in the same time as The Doctor and even if I did, if we can't get back, we'd be stuck on the slow path. The Doctor would probably look the same as ever but I'd be almost sixty when you saw me again."

Rose closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath at the thought of losing all that precious time with their children. It would only be a few hours for them while she would have aged thirty-eight years. Shaking off those thoughts, she reached into her pocket.

"And one more thing." She pulled a small black wallet from her pocket and handed it to Pete. "Although M' not expectin' any major trouble, I want you to be prepared. I know Torchwood uses psychic paper a lot, but that one's special 'cause S' connected to the TARDIS as well. That code word I gave you, S' a warnin'. If you hear it or see it anywhere, it means you're in danger and that The Doctor and I have either been captured or worse and can't get back to you." She turned to her mother and looked straight into her eyes. "If that happens I want you both to run. Take the kids to the safe house and stay there until we come for you." Jackie opened her mouth again to protest and Rose put up her hand and shook her head. "Promise me mum."

"I promise." Jackie sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. A quick glance over at Pete and he nodded his agreement as well.

"I love you both so much." Rose murmured, wrapping her arms around the two of them and squeezing tightly.

Pulling back, she gave them a watery smile before moving across the room to the cribs. Looking upon her sleeping children she let out another shaky breath before leaning down to press a kiss against each of their foreheads. "Mummy and Daddy love you both so much and we'll be home soon. I promise."

"Rose," Martha said quietly as she stepped into the room. "It's time."

**-oOo-**

The drive from The Tylers' House to Wester Drumlin was quiet. Not wanting the young couple to put themselves in any further danger, Rose and Martha said their goodbyes to Larry and Sally outside the gate. After thanking them for all their help, Rose reminded Sally to be sure to give the folder with all of the information they had collected to The Doctor the next time she saw them in order to complete the paradox and then sent them on their way.

Now standing at the front door of the house she and Martha shared an uneasy look before stepping inside. The moonlight filtering through the windows guided their path as they made their way through the main portion of the structure. As they reached the area that opened out into the back garden there was a quiet shuffling sound behind them and Rose heard Martha gasp. Looking back over her shoulder she followed Martha's gaze down the narrow hallway where a lone angel statue stood, its hands covering its eyes as though it had just begun a game of hide and seek.

"Keep lookin' at it." Rose whispered, reaching down to grasp Martha's hand and guide her backwards.

As they retreated further down the hall, Rose quickly pulled her around a corner and they ran through the kitchen straight to the door that led down into the basement. With one last quick glance behind them they slowly made their way down the steps, the boards creaking softly beneath their feet as they descended.

This time it was Rose who gasped, coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"Rose, what…?" Martha questioned, turning her gaze away from the door as she stepped down beside her. "Bloody hell."

The basement was relatively dark save for the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and right below it stood the TARDIS, surrounded by three angels who had their faces buried in their hands.

"Okay, now what?" Martha whispered.

"We take back our home." Rose replied, pulling her key from her pocket.

There was a soft shuffling sound from behind them and she heard Martha scream. Not taking her eyes off the three angels in front of her, she reached blindly for her friend's hand, gripping tightly once she found it.

"The one from the hall?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Keep your eyes on it."

Martha gave a nervous laugh. "Hard not to."

Keeping their hands clasped together and standing back to back the two women slowly began to make their way across the room towards the TARDIS when suddenly the light began to flicker.

"Oh my god, they're turning out the lights." Martha said, gripping Rose's hand even tighter.

As the light flickered again Rose glanced around at the three angels surrounding the time ship. Their hands were still in the same position but now their heads were raised and turned to look directly at her.

"Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

As they made a break for the TARDIS the light continued to flash on and off, each time giving them a glimpse of the snarling faces of the angels and their outstretched arms as they advanced closer and closer. Rose quickly shoved the key into the lock and then pushed open the door, pulling Martha in along with her and slammed it shut behind them. While Martha took a moment to catch her breath, Rose rushed over to the console and pulled the DVD case from her pocket. As she opened it the disc inside began to glow and a hologram of The Doctor appeared on the upper catwalk.

"This is security protocol seven one two." The holographic Doctor stated. "This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorized control disc, valid one journey."

Rose swallowed roughly remembering the last time she had seen a projection of The Doctor in this room; back in his leather wearing days and shook her head to clear it, not wanting to dwell on that particular memory at the moment as The Doctor's image continued.

"Please insert the disc and prepare for departure." The holographic Doctor directed before fading away.

Rose looked over at Martha who was now standing beside her. "Here goes nothin'." As she started to insert the disc into the console the TARDIS began to shake and both she and Martha were thrown to the floor.

"What is that?" Martha shouted as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"S' the angels!" Rose hollered back, grabbing onto the side of the console. "They're tryin' to get in!" Managing to pull herself up enough to reach the slot, she inserted the DVD and the time rotor glowed a bright green and began to move up and down as the familiar wheezing noises filled the air. "Hold on." she said, rejoining Martha on the floor.

As the shaking became more violent the two women wrapped their arms around one another and braced themselves up against the console. After a few moments the shaking stopped completely and the TARDIS settled. Both women slowly raised their heads and looked around them and then Rose pulled away and got to her feet.

"Did it work?" Martha asked as Rose reached down to give her a hand up from the floor.

In response to her question the door immediately flew open and The Doctor stepped in. Mickey soon followed and Martha rushed down the ramp to greet him. The Doctor paid no mind to her greeting of "welcome back" when she passed as his eyes had been locked on Rose's the minute he entered the ship. Never breaking his gaze he dropped the device in his hand onto the grating and shrugged off his coat; tossing it over the railing as he swept up the ramp towards her and before she could even say a word, she found herself pressed up against the console with his mouth firmly over hers.

"Doctor," she gasped between kisses. "Martha and Mickey..."

"Don't care." he growled capturing her lips once more as he reached out and flipped the dematerialization lever to send them into the vortex. He then hoisted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her off down the corridor to their bedroom, leaving the other couple staring bewilderedly after them.

"Um, how long were you guys gone exactly?" Martha asked, looking over at Mickey.

"A couple of months."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "And to think he had been able to go centuries without that before he met her."

"Well, it could have something to do with the bond they now share." Martha reminded him.

"Maybe. But I tell you what, apart from." Mickey nodded in the direction they went. "Well…that, he doesn't do well without her around in general." he paused in thought. "That reminds me, next time we see Jack I need to warn him about all the upgrades The Doctor made to the appliances in that house."

Martha laughed, shaking her head. "C'mon," she said, giving him a kiss before reaching down to take his hand and lead him towards the kitchen. "I'll make us a cuppa and you can fill me in on you guys' adventure to 1969."

**-oOo-**

The Doctor and Rose emerged from their room several hours later to find Martha and Mickey cuddling on the jumpseat.

"You know, you both have rooms for that." The Doctor told them as he approached the console.

Rose grinned up at him, lightly smacking his arm with the back of her hand as the other couple rolled their eyes. With a smirk, The Doctor began entering coordinates while Rose walked over to pick up the object he had dropped earlier when he came in.

"What exactly is this?" she asked turning the device over in her hands.

"It's my timey-wimey detector." The Doctor boasted proudly.

"It goes ding when there's stuff." Mickey added in a mocking tone, making Martha laugh as The Doctor scowled. Partially cupping the side of his mouth with one hand, the younger man continued in a whisper. "He blew up a bunch of chickens."

"I heard that."

Martha and Mickey began laughing once more as Rose stepped up behind him, lightly running her hand up and down his back. The Doctor turned and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss before pulling back to nuzzle her nose with his own.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"Better now that you're in my arms." he replied, kissing her once more.

Rose moved her hands up his chest and encircled her arms around his neck to pull him closer, allowing her feelings to pour through their bond, which had now been returned to its normal state. After a few moments they broke apart again and she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"So maybe after we pick up the kids from my parents we could jus' spend a couple of days in the vortex." she suggested.

"I like the way you think." he grinned, nuzzling her nose once more. "But first," he pulled back to finish entering the coordinates. "We just need to make a quick stop in Cardiff to refuel. That whole ordeal with the angels drained her a bit." He patted the console lovingly.

Rose wrapped her arms around his and rested her chin against his shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes. "If we're stoppin' in Cardiff, I could go for some chips."

The Doctor snorted softly as he smiled down at her. "Your wish is my command Mrs. Tyler." As he leaned down to kiss her again he felt a hand clap him on the back.

"Did someone say chips?" Mickey asked with a grin.

**-oOo-**

It turned out the TARDIS would only need about an hour to refuel so the two couples were able to grab a quick lunch at a local chippy before they headed over to Rose's parents to pick up the kids.

Martha and Mickey were relaxing on the jumpseat while Rose took her place next to The Doctor at the console.

"Finito. All powered up." The Time Lord hopped up and down, grinning happily as he looked over the readings on the monitor, making Rose giggle. Turning back to her he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Sorry, I'm just really anxious to see them."

Rose smiled softly, reaching up and lightly stroking his sideburn with her thumb as he used his unoccupied hand to flip the dematerialization switch. "M' sure they'll be happy to see their daddy too. I promised them I'd…"

The TARDIS suddenly cut her off, jerking almost violently as sparks erupted from the time rotor and they were thrown onto the grating.

"What the hell's goin' on?" They heard Mickey call out.

"I don't know." The Doctor hollered back, quickly positioning his body over Rose's to shield her from the showers of sparks raining down upon them. Once he felt it was safe enough he stood up and pulled her to her feet, keeping a tight hold around her waist as he moved over to check the monitor.

"Doctor, what is it?" she asked, using her other hand to clutch onto the console and help keep them upright.

"We're accelerating into the future." he said, staring at the readings on the monitor. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion?" he paused, furrowing his brows. "What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible."

"What's happenin'? Where's she takin' us?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked back at her then, his expression one of confusion and slight panic. "We're going to the end of the universe."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello. Miss Me?**

**Blimey this took an insanely long time to write. I seem to never have enough time in a day to get everything I need to done. Not to mention I ended up rewriting several sections of this chapter twice because I wasn't happy with it. I think I am now though. This chapter, I think, may be the longest one so far. I had considered splitting it, but you guys have been so patient and so encouraging with your feedback that I decided to leave it as is. So I hope you all enjoy it, because dun..nuh…nuh, it's time for The Master to make his appearance. **

**On a side note, I got to meet Billie Piper back in May (Squee!) and yes, she is just as sweet and wonderful in person as you have heard and even more beautiful. Now if only they could get David to come here…one can dream.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – This is the Way the World Ends**

The lights flickered several times before the shaking finally subsided and the time rotor came to a halt. Pulling himself and Rose upright, The Doctor turned to his wife and cradled her face in his hands. "You okay?" he asked, sending an unspoken wave of concern through their bond.

Smiling softly, Rose reached up to cover his hands with her own and sent him back a reassurance of her wellbeing before voicing it. "Yeah, M' okay."

Satisfied with her response he gave her a small smile and a quick kiss before turning back to the console.

"Well, we've landed." he murmured as he studied the screen. A small groan from nearby caught his attention and he glanced over to see the other couple pulling themselves up off the grating. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Mickey replied, wincing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"Not exactly sure." The Doctor furrowed his brows and tugged lightly on his ear as he continued to stare at the readings. "It's almost as if something startled her and she just... took off."

"So what's out there then?" Rose asked, running her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion as she watched the Gallifreyan symbols dance across the screen.

Letting out a small whoosh of breath he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." he replied honestly.

"Could you say that one more time?" Mickey requested. "Maybe record it for posterity. 'Cause I doubt we'll ever hear it again."

The scowl on The Time Lord's face quickly transformed into a smirk as Mickey let out a hiss when Martha attempted to examine the bruise on back of his head.

"Sorry." she said, scrunching up her face in sympathy as she continued checking him over.

"So, end of the universe yeah?" Rose asked, refocusing The Doctor's attention.

He nodded. "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really… really… go." As their eyes met a huge grin spread across her face; mirroring his own and grasping hands they immediately took off for the door.

"Seriously?" Mickey groaned, rolling his eyes as he and Martha turned to watch them run down the ramp. "You have no idea what's out there and you're just gonna go chargin' out the door?"

"That's all part of the adventure Mickey boy!" The Doctor wagged his eyebrows, making Rose giggle as she helped him into his coat. "It's the thrill of the unknown. Figured you'd have learned that by now."

Mickey snorted crossing his arms. "Oh, believe me I've learned plenty about your affinity with the unknown. So you two go get your thrill." he gestured towards Martha with his thumb. "We'll be practical and wait till after you've been eaten by the big, scary monster to go take a look around."

"Yeah," Martha said slowly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm actually gonna go with them on this one." She turned and headed down the ramp leaving him staring after her, mouth agape. "Oh come on." she pleaded at the sight of his expression. "I mean, it's the end of the universe. Aren't you the least bit curious?" She smiled up at him; eyes full of excitement and saw the exact moment that his resolve crumbled. Knowing she had him, Martha smiled even brighter and gestured towards the door with a nod of her head.

With a heavy sigh Mickey dropped his arms to his sides, trying to hide the twitching at the corners of his lips as he moved to join her, giving the other couple his nod of consent as Martha wrapped her arms around one of his and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged another eager grin and then he pulled open the door. As they stepped out of the TARDIS; their breaths visible in the chilly night air, the group paused a moment to take in the landscape surrounding them. The large, stone quarry in which they stood seemed to stretch on for miles. Desolate; save for the decaying plant-life scattered sporadically throughout. However it was the noise; or lack thereof, that had mainly caught their attention as they began their exploration. The silence in itself was almost deafening, giving greater emphasis to the absence of the sounds you would normally expect to hear in the middle of the night; crickets chirping, wildlife rustling through the brush... there was none of that, only the scuffling sounds of their own footsteps against the loose gravel as they moved further away from the big blue box.

Upon exiting the timeship, Rose had been immediately overwhelmed with the feeling of dread; so thick in the air she could almost taste it. She shivered slightly, although whether it was from the frosty temperature or just from the general wrongness that this place gave off she was unsure, but as she wrapped her arms around her body to brace herself against the sensation all of those things suddenly became an afterthought and she found herself transfixed with the crumpled up figure lying on the cold, hard ground just a few feet from where they had landed.

She took a deep breath as she cautiously approached the unmoving shape and when she was close enough to make out the man's features in the moonlight, her face paled. "Jack?"

The Doctor whirled around to see Rose kneeling down next to the lifeless body of their friend.

"Oh my god!" Martha gasped, running over to help. "Was he hanging on the side of the TARDIS this whole time?" she asked as she dropped to the ground on his opposite side.

"I think so." Rose replied, patting his cheeks gently in an attempt to revive him.

"He's fine." The Doctor assured them, shoving his hands in his pockets as he and Mickey stepped up behind them. "Just give him a minute."

Like clockwork Jack's eyes snapped open and with a sharp intake of breath he sat up abruptly. His confusion quickly dissipated as he focused in on Martha's face. "Martha Jones, you're looking as beautiful as ever." he smiled broadly, making her blush.

"Alright that's enough of that." Mickey said, stepping forward to take her hand and pull her away.

Jack's grin only grew bigger at the young man's reaction and then he turned his attention to Rose on his opposite side. "And hello to you too gorgeous." he winked.

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor warned, pulling Rose away as well and possessively wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Am I not allowed to say hi to anyone anymore?" Jack complained.

"No!" Mickey and The Doctor replied simultaneously.

"Alright," Jack held his hands out in front of him. "Yeesh. I get his jealous behavior." he gestured to Mickey. "But I figured Rose marrying you would have at least calmed some of those insecurities of yours." he snorted softly and shook his head. "But I see you're still just as possessive as ever."

Rose felt The Doctor's grip tighten slightly around her waist at Jack's words and felt a rush of warmth spread through her body. She couldn't help it. Sometimes 'Possessive Doctor' was quite sexy. She also realized that she may have been broadcasting that thought a little too loudly when he immediately leaned down and growled "Mine." into her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"So," Jack continued, regaining their attention as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "How long was I out this time?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Couple of minutes."

Running a hand through his hair, Jack blew out a breath and grinned. "That was one hell of a ride though."

"How did you even get on there in the first place?" Mickey asked.

"My Doctor detector let me know you guys were in Cardiff and when I heard the TARDIS dematerializing I ran out to try to catch you and well..." he gestured first to the timeship and then to the ground.

"Oh for the love of…" The Doctor dropped his head back and rolled his eyes. "I've already told you she still gets uncomfortable around you. It's no wonder she freaked out when you pounced on her like that."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have had to if any of you had bothered to take the time to call and say you were alright." He looked pointedly at Rose and Martha. "Sally said the two of you said goodbye to her and Larry at the gate of the Wester Drumlin house and that was the last she saw of you. That was over a week ago."

"Jack, we've only been back a few of hours." Rose attempted to explain. "We stopped off to refuel and were on our way to pick up the kids from my parents."

"Okay, well a couple of hours is plenty of time to pick up a phone and check in, so why didn't you?"

"We were busy." The Doctor replied nonchalantly, glancing down at Rose who was blushing furiously as she stared intently at his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Jack looked between the pair. "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm all for reunion shagging but…" he drifted off as he glanced over at Mickey who was holding up three fingers and mouthing "hours".

Martha, having followed Jack's gaze quickly elbowed him in the side and gave him a disapproving look when he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Three hours huh?" Jack smirked, wagging his eyebrows at Rose.

"That's nothin'." Mickey piped up. "Sometimes they'll disappear for days on end. You jus' got lucky they needed to pick up the kids."

"Oh like you're any better." The Doctor cut in. "I notice you didn't exactly make an attempt to ring him either. I mean, it is Torchwood policy to check in with your supervisor after a mission isn't it? So what exactly were you so busy doing that whole time?" he asked, turning the focus back on Mickey.

"I…" The younger man glanced over at Martha who made a slight choking noise and quickly looked down at her feet. "He upgraded all your appliances!" Mickey blurted out suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at The Time Lord.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open to retort but at the sight of Jack's raised brow and disapproving stare, he responded to him first. "Oh what did you expect?" he replied defensively. "I had to do something to pass the time. We were stuck there for over two months."

"I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't make any upgrades to my safe houses. That way they would, you know, remain standing." Jack said, crossing his arms and giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, well…" The Doctor paused for a moment and looked over at Mickey, his face lighting up in remembrance. "He spilled pasta sauce all over the couch and tried to hide it by flipping the cushions over."

"Oi!" the younger man protested. "You promised you wouldn't say anything, and besides you got the stains out of the couch with your sonic."

"And there's also the hole in the wall from when you wanted to play footie in the house."

Mickey turned to look at him, mouth agape. "That was you!"

"Only 'cause you ducked at the last minute." The Doctor countered. "What kind of goalkeeper jumps away from the ball? Blimey you'd be rubbish in a real match."

Jack shook his head and massaged his temple. "Okay, my head's starting to hurt."

"Alright, the two of you cut it out." Martha chided.

"She's right." Rose chimed in. "Here we are at the end of the universe and the pair of ya are squabblin' like a couple of five year olds."

Scowling, the two men crossed their arms and muttered a slight apology as they stared down at their feet. After a few moments, Mickey spoke up.

"I have to admit," he said, daring a glance at The Time Lord. "That was one hell of a kick."

A small smile tugged at The Doctor's lips. "Yeah and…I think the couch looked better against that wall anyway." He looked up at Mickey then and both men burst out laughing.

"Honestly." Martha rolled her eyes as Jack and Rose shook their heads in amusement. "Well if the two of you are done can we get on with the exploring now?"

"Right, exactly, let's do that." The Doctor grinned, holding out his hand to Rose and lightly wiggling his fingers. "Shall we?"

Returning his smile she entwined her fingers with his and they set off down the Cliffside at a leisurely pace, stopping only when they neared the edge to look out over the large foreign structure.

"S' a city." Rose murmured.

The Doctor nodded, glancing around at the high tech architecture. "A city, or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there." he pointed towards what looked like several small bridges that connected the structures. "That's like pathways, roads. Must have been some sort of life, long ago."

"So what killed it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor released a heavy breath. "Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night." he said as he gazed up into the sky. "All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell." Jack observed. "We should be frozen to death."

"Weell, the four of us maybe." The Doctor corrected him. "Not so sure about you Jack." he grinned cheekily over at The Captain who rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked away.

"Where is everyone then?" Rose asked, glancing around. "I mean, the human race can't all be gone. Can they?"

The Doctor smiled down at her affectionately. "I suppose we have to hope life will find a way."

"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack piped up, pointing down into the cavern where a man was being chased by a small mob with torches. They could hear the man's cries for help growing louder as his pursuers continued to gain ground.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene play out in front of them. "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" His hand gripped Rose's tightly as he turned and began to make his way down the hill. "Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder to the others.

"Oh I love this part." Jack exclaimed excitedly, a huge grin blossoming over his face as he, Martha and Mickey took off after them.

Taking the pathway that zigzagged along the Cliffside the group managed to reach the bottom just as the man came running around the bend and crashed straight into Jack.

"I've got you." The Captain said, attempting to calm him.

The disheveled looking man gripped Jack's arms tightly, his dark eyes wide with fright. "They're coming! They're coming!"

In the distance the darkness had become illuminated by various pinpoints of flickering orange light; spanning several yards and the once dead silence surrounding them was now filled with inhuman growling noises. Jack immediately took charge, pushing the man behind him and into The Doctor and Rose's arms before pulling his revolver from its holster and pointing it at the advancing mob.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor said warningly.

The Captain gave a quick glance over his shoulder meeting The Doctor's steely gaze and Rose's pleading one and with a resigned sigh pointed the gun upwards and fired off three shots, stopping the mob dead in its tracks.

"What the hell are they?" Mickey asked, pulling Martha into a protective embrace as he took in their appearance.

Aside from the sharp teeth they were baring at the group, they all seemed to be humanoid in appearance. The men and women wore clothing made from animal skins adorned with metallic spikes and their hands and faces seemed to be tattooed with various tribal-like markings. They made no attempts to communicate; emitting only low growling sounds as they silently strategized their next attack.

"There's more of them." The man whimpered. "We've got to keep going."

The Doctor turned and gently grasped hold of his shoulders, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." As he gestured towards where the TARDIS was parked he saw another group of the tribespeople heading down the cliff towards them. "Or maybe not." Rose followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

"We're close to the silo." The man told them. "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

The Doctor glanced up at Rose and she nodded. "Silo?" he called over his shoulder.

"Silo." Jack agreed and began backing towards them.

"Us too." Mickey chimed in as he and Martha turned to run.

At the sight of them fleeing, the Chieftain of the tribe let out a cry of furious rage, signaling for the others to charge after them.

The man who had been the focus of their original pursuit led the group of time travelers down the long narrow dirt path closest to the Cliffside and as the sounds of the tribe grew closer, The Doctor's grip on Rose's hand tightened and he tossed a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure their friends were still behind them. When they rounded the bend a large compound surrounded by heavy, metal gates and barbed wire came into view; landmarked by a small watchtower with the words **Silo 16** painted in bold red lettering on the side.

"It's the Futurekind!" The man in the lead screamed as they got closer. "Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" The head guard demanded, brandishing a firearm. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"Show him your teeth." The man reiterated to the group, baring his teeth and the rest followed suit.

"Human!" The guard confirmed to the others. "Let them in! Let them in!"

The metal gates swung open allowing them access and as soon as they scrambled inside the guard moved forward, cocking his machine gun and then began firing off shots near the tribe members' feet in attempts to keep them at bay while they shut them again.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." The Chieftain growled.

"Go back to where you came from." The guard ordered receiving only a challenging look in response as the Chieftain took another step forward. "I said, go back." he yelled, taking aim. "Back!"

"You didn't tell him to put his gun down." Jack muttered.

The Doctor shot him a look. "He's not my responsibility."

"And I am? So what, are you my father now?"

Mickey snorted. "From what I hear it would probably be the other way around."

"Hey!" Jack protested indignantly.

"Technically you are older than me." The Doctor pointed out.

"If I hear one 'who's your daddy?' remark I'm slapping the both of you." Martha warned, putting an immediate end to the conversation as they returned their attention to what was happening outside the gates.

The Chieftain sized each of them up as he strode back and forth restlessly; like a panther in a cage while the rest of the tribe stood behind him, salivating over their unattainable feast. "Kind watch you." he growled again. "Kind hungry."

His eyes met The Doctor's for a brief moment and then with an unintelligible shout and a wave of his hand, the tribe began disperse and back away. The Chieftain paused, turning back to look at them once more and grinned wickedly before disappearing into the darkness along with his brethren. Once they were sure the perimeter was clear the guards began securing the gates and the group released a collective breath of relief.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said gratefully, tugging lightly on his ear.

The head guard just nodded in response and turned away from the gate. "Right. Let's get you inside." he ordered, gesturing for them to follow.

The man who had led them there hurried eagerly over to the guard, falling into step beside him. "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir." The guard smiled brightly. "Yes, I can."

Upon hearing the name 'Utopia', The Doctor's curiosity was instantly piqued but he decided to put his inquiries aside for the time being to focus on the other matters at hand. First and foremost they needed to find a way to get the TARDIS back. He hoped that once they figured out exactly where they were and what was going on he might be able to talk some of the guards into helping him get back to her. As he continued pondering their options he was hit by a sudden feeling of dread that left him reeling. The feeling was not his own.

"You alright Doc?" Jack asked concernedly.

The Doctor glanced up at him, realizing he must have lost his balance at some point as his hands were clutched around The Captain's arm in attempts to steady himself. The rest of the group had stopped as well and were watching him worriedly.

"I'm fine." he assured them, glancing back over his shoulder to see Rose still standing next to the gate and staring off into space. Jack's gaze followed his line of sight and then he looked back at him questioningly but The Doctor just shook his head. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Jack rejoined Martha and Mickey and continued to follow the guard into the Silo while The Doctor headed back towards the gate. He approached his wife slowly, feeling wave after wave of discomfort and fear radiating off of her like heat from a sauna. He could tell she was attempting to block it through their link but the sensation was so strong it forming tiny cracks in her wall and allowing her feelings to seep through.

Rose was still standing in the same spot she had been since they entered the compound, her apprehension having grown several notches and a coldness settling in the pit of her stomach. She felt a hand slip into hers and was finally pulled from her trance as she looked up into her husband's warm brown eyes.

"Rose?" he said quietly, his eyes searching hers.

She could feel his concern and inquiry and she quickly tried to regain control over her emotions, giving him a small smile. "M' okay. M' jus' worried about the TARDIS and those futurekind put me a little on edge I guess."

The Doctor studied her closely for a moment but finally relented when he realized he wasn't going to get anything further from her on the subject. Whatever was going on she didn't want to talk about it and he wasn't going to pressure her into it. He hoped that eventually she would open up about what was bothering her but for now he just had to trust what she _was_ telling him. He smiled, leaning down to give her a quick kiss and then tugged lightly on her hand as he turned and headed in the direction of the Silo.

Rose hated lying to him but it was for his own protection and things were complicated enough at the moment without having to give him something else to worry about. Right now they needed to focus on finding a way back to the TARDIS so they could get the hell out of this place as soon as possible. As she clutched The Doctor's hand a little tighter than normal, for a brief moment she thought maybe it had been a mirage. Maybe her mind had been playing tricks on her. But as she cast one last inconspicuous glance over her shoulder at the watch tower, the message remained. Dark, mauve letters scrawled tauntingly across the wooden plank and illuminated by the soft artificial light…

_BAD WOLF_

**-oOo-**

Upon entering the facility the guard introduced them to his superior; Lieutenant Atillo, who greeted the group warmly and then handed each of them a small golden keycard, explaining they would need them for accessing certain areas of the base. While Martha, Mickey and Jack busied themselves with examining the small metallic devices, Rose's thoughts turned back to the message written on the watchtower. '_No, not a message this time,'_ she told herself. _'A warning.' _She didn't know how she knew; only that she could feel it in her gut. It made sense she supposed, in a metaphysical sort of way. The words after all were hers, distributed throughout time and space by her own hand which allowed her the ability to decipher their true meaning and context. Their original purpose was to act as guide, a way to lead herself back to The Doctor and save him from the Dalek fleet on Satellite Five. But whereas those words had once filled her with hope, their appearance now only filled her with dread.

Rose took a breath, trying to tamp down her fears and leaned back against the wall as her attention drifted back and forth between watching the guards milling aimlessly about and listening to The Doctor as he attempted to explain their situation to the Lieutenant.

"It looks like a box, a big blue box." The Doctor was telling him. "I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

Padra looked from The Doctor to Atillo and shook his head in frustration. "I'm sorry," he cut in. "But my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone."

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork." Atillo told him, glancing around the room before calling out. "Creet!"

A small boy with curly, shoulder length, blonde hair poked his head around the corner, timidly sizing up the newcomers.

"Passenger needs help." Atillo said, smiling gently.

"Right." Creet returned his smile, seeming a little more at ease now that he had an assignment. "What do you need?" he asked, pulling out a clipboard as he approached Padra.

As Rose watched the pair her expression turned wistful and her thoughts drifted to J.P. and Shenan. Granted she had only really been away from them for about a day, but she was missing them like crazy and if the faint tickling sensation in her mind was anything to go by they were missing her and The Doctor just as much.

"You alright?" Martha asked quietly, pulling her from her musings.

"Yeah." she smiled sadly before looking back at Creet. "S' jus'… I really miss the twins."

Martha pulled her friend in for a hug. "Don't worry; this lot seems pretty nice. I'm sure they'll help us get back to the TARDIS and you'll be holding them in your arms again in no time." she said, trying to reassure her.

Rose nodded against her shoulder but when she pulled back she wore an extremely tense expression, her motherly instinct suddenly taking hold. "You guys do me a favor though, yeah?" She leaned in closer so that Mickey and Jack could hear her as well. "Whatever you do, don't mention the kids while we're here." She took in their confused looks and shook her head softly. "I know that probably sounds strange but I have my reasons and I jus'… I need you to promise."

The trio glanced at one another uneasily but all nodded their consent and she thanked them with a tight smile before turning her attention back to The Doctor.

"A blue box, you said?" Atillo was asking.

The Doctor nodded. "Big, tall, wooden. Says Police."

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied sincerely.

Atillo gave him a firm nod and then headed out the entrance with his men.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a sigh of relief, smiling as he turned back to the group and judging by the mollified expressions on his friends' faces they seemed to return the sentiment as well. He glanced over at Rose who was leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed watching the young boy conversing with Padra and felt her dejection coursing through their bond.

"Can you still feel them?" he asked, stepping up beside her and following her gaze.

"Yeah." she nodded. "S' faint but S' there. What about you?"

"About the same. Even with my advanced telepathy the connection is worse than it was when we were stuck in 1969." He tugged his ear lightly. "I guess that's to be expected considering we're at the very end of the universe. We're lucky it's still there at all."

"It feels like…" she released a shuddering breath, her eyes finally meeting his. "They're scared and they're tryin' harder to reach out to me and M' not able to comfort them properly." A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away with the back of her hand.

"Oh Rose," The Doctor reached out and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly and resting his chin atop her head. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna get the TARDIS back and then we'll go get the kids and we'll spend a few days in the vortex, just the four of us okay?"

Rose nodded against his chest and after a few moments he pulled back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. As they broke apart he began to lightly stroke her cheek with his thumb in a comforting gesture but it didn't seem to ease her tension any. The Doctor didn't need their bond to know that there was something else bothering her but as she was still keeping most of her barriers in place, he knew he wasn't going to find out what it was anytime soon. The emotional turmoil he had been feeling from her upon their arrival hadn't diminished any and it hurt that she was refusing to let him in, especially after they had promised one another that there would be no more secrets between them. He trusted that she had her reasons for wanting to keep whatever it was to herself but he also knew the effects and consequences that bottling those types of things up could have on you. After all, he had always been an expert at keeping his emotions hidden. That was, until he met her. Rose was able to get him to open up when no one else could. She had not only healed him, she had made him better. They were partners now in every sense of the word and he wanted them to be able to work through anything that came their way, together. But in order to do that they had to be open and honest with one another. The Doctor was about to voice those exact feelings to her but was interrupted by Creet calling out for them to follow him so he took her hand instead and they set off after him.

**-oOo-**

The corridor was long and dimly lit with various groups of ragged-looking people sitting on the floor along the metal walls. They walked slowly, receiving suspicious and nervous glances from many of the refugees as Creet continued to lead the way while staring down at the clipboard in his hand and calling out names.

"Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane?" he shouted. "We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padra asked each person they passed, receiving only dismissive shakes of their heads in return. "Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha murmured.

Jack wrinkled his nose and without giving the statement full thought blurted out, "Stinking." Which earned slaps on each of his upper arms from both Rose and Martha. "Oh, sorry." he realized his faux pas as some of the passersby glared at him. "No offense." he said apologetically to a particularly gruff looking man. "Not you."

The Doctor shook his head as he tugged Rose back to his side. "Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." he tossed a look at Jack over his shoulder. "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!" The Doctor bumped Rose's shoulder with his own and she couldn't help but smile up at him affectionately.

"Kistane Shafe Cane." Creet called out again. "Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

A few feet away, a tired and disheveled looking woman pulled herself up from the floor. "That's me." she replied timidly.

Padra stopped short, a smile slowly creeping over his face. "Mother?"

The woman gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God. Padra?"

"It's not all bad news." Martha said, stepping up beside Rose and exchanging a smile with her as they watched Padra run into the arms of his mother and brother.

While they observed the heartfelt reunion The Doctor and Mickey had wandered back a few feet to examine a secured door.

Martha sighed. "What are those two up to now?"

"Who knows." Rose replied, shaking her head as her gaze drifted to the opposite side of the corridor. "Looks like Jack's found someone to pass the time with though." She nodded towards The Captain who was shaking hands with a good-looking young man and Martha, following her gaze, smirked at the sight.

"Captain Jack Harkness." he extended his hand and gave the man a flirtatious grin. "And who are you?"

"Stop it."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before glancing back over his shoulder at The Doctor who seemed to be in the middle of sonicing a door panel while Mickey stood next to him, trying not to laugh.

The Doctor finally paused a moment to meet his eyes. "Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked."

Jack reluctantly let go of the young man's hand and after giving him one last wistful look, made his way over to The Doctor. "This had better be important." he muttered crossly.

The Doctor raised a brow before turning his attention back to the door. "I need you to overwrite the code." he told him as he began to sonic the door directly. "Let's find out where we are."

"Now what are they doing?" Martha asked, having noticed Jack abandon his newest conquest to help their significant others.

Rose looked back over her shoulder and sighed. "C'mon, we better find out what they're up to before they break somethin'."

As the two women made their way over towards them, Rose noticed the young boy heading back down the corridor. "Excuse me." she said softly, crouching down to look the boy in the eyes when he stopped next to her. "You're name's Creet, yeah?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded.

Rose smiled. "That's a lovely name. How old are you?"

"Old enough to work." Creet stated firmly.

Rose frowned but before she could ask any further questions she heard a startled shout behind her and turned to see Jack grabbing hold of The Doctor and pulling him back through the door they had just opened. Sighing and shaking her head she turned back to apologize but the boy was already gone. Her brows furrowed as she looked up and down the corridor but there was no sign of him so she stood up and quickly made her way over to the rest of the group.

"Gotcha." Jack was saying as he steadied The Time Lord on his feet.

The Doctor exhaled sharply. "Thanks."

"Can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" Rose asked as she stepped up beside him.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and then reached out for her hand, entwining their fingers.

Smiling back at him, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss and then turned her attention to the open door, her eyes widening as she took in the view.

Mickey let out a low whistle. "Now that's what I call a rocket."

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor observed as he moved in for a better look.

"Padra said something about going to Utopia." Mickey reminded him.

The Doctor nodded. "The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He glanced over at Jack. "You recognize those engines?"

The Captain shook his head. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot though."

"Boiling." The Doctor agreed as they stepped back and shut the door. "But if the universe is falling apart what does Utopia mean?" he wondered aloud.

His question went unanswered due to the sudden arrival of a slightly hyperactive elderly gentleman in a colonial style work shirt, red and black Victorian vest and a floppy bow tie. The man glanced around the group excitedly; his snowy white hair bouncing with his manic movements, stopping when he got to Jack. "The Doctor?" he inquired.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head and pointed towards the pinstripe clad man across from him.

"That's me." The Doctor confirmed with a grin.

"Oh good!" The man practically shouted, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him down the corridor in the direction from which he came. "Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good!"

"It's good apparently." The Doctor called back over his shoulder in slight amusement.

Martha and Mickey shook their heads and moved to follow them but Jack, having noticed the apprehensive look on Rose's face once again, reached out for her hand and dragged her over towards a shadowed section of the wall.

"Alright spill." he ordered, crossing his arms as he stepped in front of her. "You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown or something."

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Rose's eyes snapped up to meet his, taking in his deeply concerned expression and she shook her head. "S' nothin'. Nevermind."

"Rose." It was said gently but firmly, with an unspoken promise that there was no way she was leaving this spot until she talked to him.

She felt his hand grab hers, squeezing gently and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I think somethin' bad's about to happen."

"Bad?" He dipped his head slightly, trying to get her to meet his eyes. "Like in your dreams bad?"

She nodded. "M' not sure how to explain it exactly. S' jus' sort of a feelin' I have."

"Okay," Jack said slowly. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since we landed here." she admitted.

"Could it maybe just be the stress of everything that's happened recently. I mean it's not like you two have had much time to catch your breath. Plus…" he glanced around and lowered his voice. "Being separated from the kids has got to be hard on you."

"No. I mean, yes that's part of it but…" Letting out a frustrated breath, she pressed a hand to her forehead and placed the other on her hip as she turned away from him. "Somethin' else happened when we got here. I thought at first maybe I was jus' seein' things, but I wasn't. It was right there written on the watchtower, plain as day."

Jack furrowed his brows and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her back towards him. "What do you mean? What was?"

Rose swallowed roughly as she met his eyes. "Bad Wolf." she whispered.

He looked taken aback for a brief moment but then his expression quickly shifted to a more neutral one. "Okay, well we know Bad Wolf is you, so if you sent yourself the message…"

"Not a message." she interjected. "A warnin'."

"How do you know it's a warning?" She tilted her head slightly and gave him The Doctor's patented 'dribbled on your shirt' look. "Right," he nodded. "Your words, of course you could tell the difference. So then what are you trying to warn yourself about?"

"M' not sure exactly, but this is the second time I've seen the words in a matter of weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were hidin' from the family. I woke up one night from a nightmare and the clock flashed those words. I thought maybe I was jus' seein' things, like remnants from the dream or somethin'. Now M' startin' to think I wasn't imaginin' it. The fact that those words are here now means that we didn't come here by accident. You might have spooked the TARDIS when you pounced on her like that, but somethin' else drew her here. Somethin' I saw when I absorbed the vortex and whatever it is, S' not good."

"Rose, have you talked to The Doc about any of this?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I…I don't want him to worry."

"Weren't those the same reasons he used on you when you got angry at him for keeping you in the dark about Canary Wharf?"

"That was different." she protested.

Jack arched a brow. "Seems to me, both of you do an awful lot of secret keeping in order to keep each other safe when you should just be communicating and taking on the situation together."

"I…" she faltered, her shoulders slumping slightly. "You're right. I get so mad at him for keepin' things from me and here I am doin' the same. But I don't know what to do Jack. I want to tell him but that whole Bad Wolf thing still haunts him. He doesn't say it, but it does and if S' startin' all over again…" she drifted off, worrying her lower lip."

"Rose, just talk to him." he urged. "And whatever this is, we'll figure it out and stop it like we always do."

"I don't know if we can stop it." she murmured.

"Of course we can." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "We just need to all be on the same page first. So talk to him." he said sternly.

Blowing out a breath she nodded and gave him a small smile. "I will."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and offered her his arm, which she hooked her own around. "Now, let's get back before your husband gets it in his head that I've dragged you off for nefarious purposes." He wiggled his brows and she giggled.

As they set off down the corridor, Jack decided to voice something else that had been bothering him throughout their conversation.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"When I first pulled you aside, you asked me if I heard it." He glanced down at her. "What was it you heard?"

In response to his question, she got a far off look in her eye and he felt her shudder against his side before she spoke, her voice slightly quavering. "Drums."

**-oOo-**

When Jack and Rose finally caught up with the rest of the group, The Doctor was waiting outside the doorway to what looked to be a large laboratory.

"There you are." he said, eying them suspiciously. "Everything okay?"

"She just needed a minute." Jack replied, looking over at Rose who nodded.

Brushing past him, The Doctor reached up to cup Rose's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, lightly prodding their bond and frowning when she wouldn't let him in.

"M' fine." she assured him, taking his free hand in her own. "S' jus' a headache."

"I'll be inside." Jack piped up, gesturing towards the door when they looked back at him.

Rose nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Hello again." The elderly gentleman they had met earlier said cheerfully to Jack in passing as he walked through the door. "Doctor, are you coming? There's so much I want to show you."

"Ah, yes of course." The Doctor nodded.

Stepping up beside him, the man noticed Rose for the first time and smiled at her. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked.

The Doctor beamed brightly at the opportunity to introduce the woman who owned his hearts. "This breathtaking vision before you is my beautiful wife Rose." he stated with an air of awe and pride, making her blush. "Rose," he gestured to the man. "This is professor Yana."

"S' nice to meet you." Rose said softly.

"Oh, no, no. The pleasure is all mine." As the professor took Rose's hand in his and brought it to his lips her eyes began to glaze over and she could once again hear the faint pounding of drums in her head. Gasping, she jerked her hand away and took a step backwards as he stared at her with a startled and confused expression. "M' sorry." she said, forcing a smile. "My wrist is a little sore. I think I must have jostled it or somethin' when we were runnin' from the futurekind."

The Doctor raised a skeptical brow before moving to examine it. "Just give us a minute." he told the professor as he led Rose over to one of the overhanging lamps for more lighting. The man stared at them curiously for a moment but then nodded and headed back into the laboratory. After a thorough check of her wrist, The Doctor took her hands in his; squeezing lightly until she met his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothin's wrong." she asserted. "M' jus' a little tired after that whole ordeal with the Angels."

"Rose," he prodded, looking as completely unconvinced as he sounded while tapping the side of his head with his finger. "You've been blocking me ever since we got here. Please just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong and let me help."

"Doctor, I…" she sighed. "I want to tell you, I do. S' jus…"

"Hey," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his warm brown eyes focused on her own hazel depths. "You can tell me anything remember? No more secrets."

Rose slid her hands up his chest, resting one over each heart. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." he affirmed, nuzzling her nose with his own.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back.

"First off, I need you to promise not to mention the kids while we're here."

His brows furrowed as he took in her earnest expression. "Rose, what..?"

"Jus' promise me." she pleaded.

His eyes darted back and forth between hers. It was obvious whatever was bothering her went far beyond their temporary confinement to this place but upon seeing her firm resolve, he nodded. "I promise."

"Okay," she let out a breath. "So, I've been havin' these sort of dreams off and on…well, more like…"

"Doctor?" The professor's voice cut her off. He was standing in the doorway again, wringing his hands impatiently and watching them with an anxious look on his face.

The Doctor gave Rose an apologetic look as he turned back to face her. "I'm sorry, I sort of told him I would take a look at his work on the rocket and give him some feedback. Can we finish this later?"

"I…" He had that look in his eyes again. That one of boyish excitement that said he was about to embark on something new and intriguing and the eagerness behind his smile was so great, she was surprised he had managed to stay still this long. She knew they really needed to talk but as usual it seemed they weren't going to get a moment's peace until they dealt with whatever was going on here. "Yeah, okay." she relented with a small sigh.

His grin widened and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I won't be long."

As he turned to follow the other man back inside, she grabbed his hand. "Be careful, yeah? Somethin' about him seems…off."

The Doctor glanced behind him to make sure Yana had already gone into the lab and then turned back to Rose. "Look, I know he may seem a little eccentric but he's just trying to help these people get to someplace better."

"No." She shook her head. "S' not that. S'…" she sighed again and looked him in the eyes as she squeezed his hand. "Jus' be careful."

"I'm always careful." She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled and kissed her again before guiding her inside the room.

As soon as they stepped inside the professor ran over and grabbed hold of his arm, dragging him towards a large piece of machinery. "Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator." he told him as he pointed at the contraption against the wall. "It's past its best but it works."

"Whoa!" Mickey exclaimed, breaking off from the group to follow after them and earning a grin from The Doctor.

Ever since the younger man had joined Torchwood his computer and mechanical skills had broadened vastly, giving him a better understanding and appreciation for the high tech gadgetry that The Doctor had always teased was beyond his mind's comprehension. Now, not only could he keep up with the intricate workings of most complex machines, but his experience and skill was highly valued and The Doctor quite enjoyed having an extra set of hands onboard the TARDIS who were knowledgeable in routine maintenance.

"And over here," The professor continued, leading them over to the console in the center of the room. "Is the footprint impellor system. Now, if you know anything about end time gravity fields…"

"Ah, maybe a little bit." The Doctor drawled as he and Mickey shared a knowing look.

"But we can't get it to harmonize."

The door opened and a woman with blue-green skin, wearing a lab coat stepped inside. "Chan I have those readings for you professor tho." she said, pausing when she caught sight of the newcomers. "Chan welcome tho." she greeted shyly.

"Hello." Rose smiled.

As the woman approached they could see she had some humanoid features but also a few insect-like attributes as well, such as an angular shaped head, a pair of antenna, and a set of mandibles.

"M' Rose and this is Martha." Rose gestured to her friend beside her. "What's your name?"

"Chan Chantho tho."

Jack stepped forward holding out his hand and flashing his toothpaste commercial grin. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor called out, almost reflexively.

"Sorry," Jack told her with a roll of his eyes. "They have this rule about me saying hello."

Chantho blushed as she took his hand and looked down at her feet. "Chan I do not protest tho."

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack said with a wink and a click of his tongue before bounding over to join The Doctor and Mickey. "So, what have we got here?" he asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

Rose and Martha shared a smile and shook their heads.

"Boys and their toys." Martha grinned.

Rose laughed. "They never grow out of it do they?" Both women laughed again and then Rose winced and pressed her fingers to her temple.

"You alright?" Martha asked concernedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." she nodded. "S' jus a headache."

Martha studied her for a moment and then called back over her shoulder. "Jack, you still have that medical kit?"

"Yeah," he replied distractedly. "It's in my bag."

Turning back to Rose, Martha squeezed her shoulder gently. "Come on, let's get you some paracetamol and get you off your feet for a few minutes." she said, leading her over to the small sitting area where Jack had left the bag with Chantho in tow. Glancing over she noticed The Doctor watching Rose and when his eyes flicked up to meet hers she shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile to help alleviate some of the worry she saw in them.

Nodding he pulled his specs from his pocket and slipped them on as he returned to his own conversation. "And all this feeds into the rocket?" he asked as his eyes followed the various tubes that ran up into the ceiling.

"Yes, except without a stable footprint." The professor explained. "You see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them… well, we might yet make it. What do you think Doctor, any ideas?" he asked in a pleading, yet hopeful tone.

"Well, um, basically…" The Doctor took a moment to look around the room, spinning around slowly as he racked his brain for a solution. This was turning into one of those rare occasions when he had no answer to give and it was making him frustrated. "Sort of…" He let out a small sigh as he turned to face Yana once more. "Not a clue."

The professor's face fell. "Nothing?"

The Doctor shook his head as he continued to examine the equipment. "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." he said sincerely at the sight of Yana's crestfallen expression.

"No, no." The professor shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh, my God!" Martha cried out and they all turned to see her holding up a small cryo-tube containing a severed hand that was suspended in some sort of bubbling liquid. "You've got a hand?" She looked pointedly at Jack. "A hand in a jar. A hand…in a jar...in your bag."

Rose scrunched up her face in disgust. "Oh Jack, eww. Seriously?"

"But that…that…" The Doctor stammered moving closer to get a better look. "That's my hand."

"Wait, the hand you lost during the sword fight on Christmas Day?" Mickey asked looking over at The Doctor who was staring at the object, mouth agape.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack replied nonchalantly as he crossed the room to the sitting area and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

Mickey shook his head in amusement. "Man I knew you were kinky…"

"What?" Jack started, taking in Rose's wide eyes and the look of utter horror on The Doctor's face. "No it's not like that."

Rose arched a brow and crossed her arms, waiting for his explanation.

The Captain rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. "My team and I found it during the cleanup of the Sycorax ship. I had Tosh run some diagnostics on it and we found out it radiated regeneration energy. And well, there's only one man I know who regenerates." He gave The Doctor a wink. "So I took it back to the hub for safe-keeping and now whenever you're around it sort of gives off a pulsating glow. It's very handy." he chuckled. "See what I did there?" His grin dissolved into a scowl as his pun was met with groans and head shakes and he folded his arms across his chest, huffing as he leaned back against the wall once more.

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho asked, looking around the group.

"More like an occupational hazard." Rose amended.

Chantho laughed softly looking between Rose and The Doctor. "Chan you are most unusual tho."

"Weell." The Doctor drawled in mock modesty and then grinned.

"What's in this then, a foot?" Martha asked, pulling a large Tupperware container from the bag.

"If it is, it's not mine." The Doctor assured them.

"And then we're going to have to have a completely different discussion." Rose cut in, looking over at The Captain.

Jack glanced around at each one of his friends in disbelief. "It's not a foot!" he replied in exasperation. "It's banana bread. Ianto made it."

The Doctor's eyes widened at the announcement and he eagerly bounded over to take the container from Martha, grinning broadly as he pulled off the lid and began digging in. "Oh that is soo good." he hummed happily as he plopped down onto the couch and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, if we could just take a step back for a moment." Professor Yana piped up, shaking his head bewilderedly. "Did you say you actually grew another hand?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I did, yeah. Hello." The Doctor replied around a mouthful of food, giving him a little wave.

Intrigued, the professor pressed further. "Might I ask, what species are you?"

The Doctor popped another piece of banana bread in his mouth. "Time Lord, last of. Heard of them?" Seeing the blank look on the man's face, he glanced over at Chantho. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth?" Chantho shook her head apologetically and he frowned. "Blimey," he finished chewing and swallowed, glancing over at Rose. "The end of the universe is a bit humbling."

Rose snorted softly, giving him a sympathetic smile as she rubbed his back affectionately.

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho said sadly.

The Doctor leaned forward, brows furrowing. "Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho." Professor Yana spoke up on her behalf. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked, returning his attention to her.

She nodded. "Chan the conglomeration died tho."

"Conglomeration. That's what I said." he boasted, a smug grin highlighting his features as he glanced around the group before looking back at Chantho.

The gentle clearing of a throat had him looking at Rose questioningly.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack whispered as Rose arched a brow.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor agreed, realizing he was being rude again. "Sorry." he told her, sincerely.

Chantho smiled, bowing her head. "Chan most grateful tho."

The Doctor responded with a nod and glanced over at Rose who gave him an 'ok' sign and a wink. Grinning, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss before grabbing another piece of banana bread from the container. Using his free hand he broke it in half and held out a piece to her in offering but she shook her head and smiled, reaching into the bag instead to pull out a bottle of water and twisting off the cap before handing it to him.

"How the hell did you even fit all that in there?" Martha asked Jack as Rose pulled out a second bottle of water for herself.

"Empf beggar um the empfside." The Doctor mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Martha stared at him bemusedly and shook her head. "What?"

Rose, being the only one fluent in all forms of Doctor speak, answered for him. "It's bigger on the inside." she explained and Martha nodded in understanding. "The Doctor gave it to him for his birthday back when he first traveled with us." she continued as she glanced over at Jack and smiled. "He carried it everywhere."

Jack returned her smile, a hint of nostalgia in his eyes as he inwardly reminisced over their early adventures for a moment before shaking his head clear of the thoughts in favor of getting some questions answered. "So what about those things outside?" he asked the professor. "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor interjected.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia." Yana replied incredulously. "Where have you been?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Bit of a hermit."

The loud snorting sound Jack made drew the professor's attention for a moment and then he looked around the group in confusion. "A hermit…with friends?"

"Hermits United." The Doctor affirmed, nodding. "We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit." He glanced over at Rose who was attempting to cover her smile with her hand and then at Martha and Mickey, who couldn't even look at him for fear of bursting out laughing. "So, um, Utopia?" he asked, tugging lightly on his ear.

Not knowing if The Doctor was being deliberately facetious or if he was truly clueless on the matter, a sly smirk began to play upon Yana's face and he beckoned them forth with a wiggle of his pointer finger. Halfway across the room he stopped in front of one of the monitors, tapping a few keys and brought up a display of the gravitational field navigation system.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point." he told them, gesturing to a spot in the top right corner of the screen.

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked, leaning down and resting his head in his hand as he studied the readings.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?"

Yana shook his head. "We don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor grinned up at him before turning back to the screen and tapping in a few calculations of his own. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's…" he paused studying the new readings. "Oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you."

Rose had been leaning over The Doctor's shoulder as he spoke when she felt a sudden throbbing pain in her head and once again the sound of drums filled her ears. Taking a step back she glanced over at the professor who had gone rigid, his face contorting in anguish as The Doctor continued speaking, oblivious to his distress.

She was vaguely aware that someone was calling her name, but it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her daze and looked up to see Jack staring at her worriedly.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, M' fine." she gave him a tight smile as she massaged her temple. "S' jus' a headache." Glancing behind him, she saw Martha and Mickey eying her with matching looks of concern and sighed. "Honestly, M' fine." she attempted to reassure them as their expressions turned skeptical. "I promise."

Thankfully the attention was drawn away from her when The Doctor began calling The Professor's name. The man had fallen into a slightly catatonic state and was completely unresponsive to The Doctor's attempts to gain his attention. A few tense seconds passed and he gave a slight twitch before finally coming back to himself and shaking his head as though to clear it.

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk." he said, completely unaware of the momentary loss of consciousness. "There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." He shooed them away as he moved across the room to the accelerator and began fiddling with the wiring.

The Doctor stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, eyeing the man carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The professor waved him off. "And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor said gently. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

Yana tensed up for a moment and then spun around angrily. "We'll find a way." he snapped.

"You're stuck on this planet." The Doctor stared him down, keeping his tone even as he spoke. "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

The professor bowed his head in shame and slowly lowered himself down onto the stool behind him. "Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, making Yana's head snap up in surprise. "And I must say Professor," He began shucking off his coat as he walked around the console and paused when he felt a pair of hands helping to slide the coat down his shoulders. Looking back, he saw Rose folding the now discarded garment over her arm and smiled before leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled back he noticed the professor was staring at him expectantly. "Right." he cleared his throat and Rose blushed. "As I was saying, this new science is well beyond me but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He reached out and plucked the small control box from the old man's hands, sonicing the end of it and then flicked the switch at the top.

Chantho gasped as the room brightened and the machinery around her hummed to life. "Chan it's working tho!"

"But how did you do that?" The professor asked, staring around the room in utter shock.

"Oh, while we've been chatting away I forgot to tell you." he grinned as he looked over at Rose and tossed her a wink. "I'm brilliant."

**-oOo-**

"I'm worried about her." Martha said as she and Mickey traversed the crowd of refugees bound for the rocket on their way back to the lab. "She's been off for weeks now and it seems to have gotten worse since we arrived here."

The two of them had volunteered to round up the extra supplies The Doctor needed in order to get the launch underway and after combing through the facility for a half an hour, finally had everything they needed.

"I know babe I am too but she says she's fine."

"And you believe her?" Martha asked, raising a skeptical brow.

Mickey shrugged. "I dunno. But we have to trust her."

Pursing her lips she nodded and sighed, glancing up at the ceiling as the overhead speakers crackled loudly.

"All passengers prepare for boarding." Lieutenant Atillo announced. "I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination, Utopia."

The pair continued down the corridor in silence and as they rounded the corner Martha nearly collided with the young boy they had met upon arriving at the Silo.

"Oh, excuse me." she apologized and then smiled as recognition of his face set in. "Hey, you're Creet right?"

"That's right, miss." The boy nodded.

She glanced around behind him and then looked back down to meet his eyes again. "Who are you with, Creet? You got family?"

Creet shook his head. "No, miss. There's just me."

Martha's smile faltered a bit and she looked over at Mickey, whose face held a sympathetic look.

Mickey had never really known his parents. He had been so young when they both left that he had to rely on pictures just to remember their faces. He had been lucky enough to be taken in by his Gran but even she was taken from him way too soon. Just shy of his eighteenth birthday, lost to a tragic accident, one that he had never quite forgiven himself for. After that he managed to fill his life with work at the garage and a few good mates that he would often meet down at the pub for a drink and of course he still had Rose and Jackie at the time, but it wasn't the same. As fate would have it, he was gifted with a second chance to spend time with his Gran again after finding her in that parallel world and he devoted every second not spent at Torchwood into making sure she knew she was loved and appreciated. He was lucky enough to have had three more wonderful years with her before her peaceful and natural passing and he still missed her every day.

Now that he was back in this world he didn't have a conventional family per say but he was surrounded by a wonderful group of friends, had the love of a beautiful, intelligent woman and Jackie and Pete had become the parents he never had. That along with the traveling across time and space and having a kick-ass job that allowed him to save the world on occasion, well, he didn't think it could get any better than that.

"Well, good luck." Martha said softly, pulling him from his thoughts as he refocused his attention.

"What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?" Mickey asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied the boy.

A bright smile blossomed over Creet's face and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he pondered his response. "My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds."

Mickey chuckled at that and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good on her."

"Well go on, off you go." Martha directed with a smile. "Get your seat."

With one last grin for the pair, Creet ducked between them and followed the other passengers down the corridor.

"Think he'll be alright on his own?" she asked as they watched him go.

"Yeah, I do. 'Cause the way I see it, he's off to somewhere bigger and better than this place. Besides, he's not really on his own. These people are a community and if there's one thing I've learned, family doesn't always have to mean blood." He glanced over to see her smiling tenderly up at him. "What?"

"Just you." Martha leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Come on, the sooner we get this stuff back to The Doctor, the sooner we can get them on their way."

Shuffling the items in his hands to get a better grip, Mickey gave one last glance down the corridor to make sure the boy was boarding and then turned to follow her back to the lab.

**-****oOo-**

Although Rose's headache for the most part had subsided she was still feeling a bit off. Once The Doctor had been informed about her little episode by their well-intentioned friends he had immediately ordered her off her feet; which she of course ignored, telling him that the task would get done faster if everyone pitched in and followed that up with what he could do with himself if he didn't like it. Needless to say he gave in but only after she promised that she would tell him immediately if the pain returned.

After Martha and Mickey left for additional supplies, The Doctor got to work helping the professor recalibrate the accelerator in preparation for the launch sequence while she, Jack and Chantho focused on stripping cables. Glancing up from her work, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh as she watched The Doctor sniff some of the wiring he had been sonicing. '_Please, jus' don't lick it_'. She thought to herself.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah, gluten extract." The professor confirmed before The Doctor could even finish his question. "Binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food." The Doctor observed as he removed his specs and tucked them in his pocket. "You've built this system out of food and string and staples?" He looked up at the man, clearly impressed. "Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the man who made it work." Yana countered.

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is…" The Doctor glanced around the room in awe. "This is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well," he grinned cheekily. "Because of me."

The professor regarded him with mild amusement. "Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it." The Doctor insisted at the look doubt on the professor's face. "Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies." Yana chuckled. "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just…once."

"Well, you've got it now." The Doctor pointed out. "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here." He met the professor's eyes. "You're staying behind."

Yana nodded. "With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"Yeah, I know how that is. "He glanced over at Rose and smiled fondly. Turning back to the professor he stared at him intently for a moment. "You'd give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia." Yana murmured regretfully. "Time I had some sleep."

"Professor," Lieutenant Atillo's voice came over the loud speaker. "Tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah!" The Doctor cried happily, looking back to see Rose wearing a relieved smile.

"Doctor," Jack pointed towards the monitor to confirm Atillo's announcement with visual evidence.

The Time Lord bounded across the room, grinning as he took in the image on the screen and wrapped an arm around Rose's waist as she stepped up beside him.

"Professor," he called over his shoulder. "It's a wild stab in the dark but I may just have found you a way out." He pressed a quick kiss to Rose's lips and then took off out the door to retrieve their ship.

Rose's smile faltered slightly as the pounding in her head began again. Glancing to her left she noticed the professor was now standing beside her with his eyes transfixed on the monitor and his proximation made her shudder. She wasn't positive, but she was starting to get the impression that he was somehow responsible for her chronic headaches. Her acute observation of him seemed to make him snap out of his trance and he turned to look at her then. Not wanting to arouse his suspicions further, she countered his questioning look with a tight smile and returned to helping Jack and Chantho. Now that they had the TARDIS back safe and sound, they would be able to leave as soon as the rocket was functional. She looked back once more to see that Yana was yet again focused on the screen. '_The sooner the better_.' she couldn't help thinking.

**-oOo-**

The Doctor darted out of the TARDIS, dragging a large cable behind him just as Martha and Mickey reentered the lab.

"Extra power." he shouted out as he ran past them. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack," he glanced back over his shoulder. "You're in charge of the retro feeds."

"Oh, am I glad to see her." Martha said, releasing a mollified breath as she stared up at the big blue box.

Mickey, looking just as relieved, walked up to the timeship and grinned brightly. "Hello beautiful." he murmured, stroking the outer door.

The Doctor paused in his work for a moment to lean back against the table, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement as Rose and Martha stood off to the side, attempting to stifle their giggles.

"Did you just pet the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

Mickey glanced up to see all eyes on him and his smile slowly began to fade as the tips of his ears turned pink. "No." he scrunched up his face and snorted softly as he took a couple of steps back from the big blue box and cleared his throat. "So um, what's left to do before the launch?" he asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well if you can promise not to fondle any of the other machinery, you can connect those circuits into the spar." Jack told him teasingly.

"Oh, ho. You wanna talk about fondlin' machinery? What about you and that robot chick Gwen and I found you with on that stakeout a couple of months back?"

"I told you, she wasn't a robot she was an Android. Big difference. And I was just helping her fix her voice mechanism."

"Yeah." he snorted. "With your tongue."

"That is not…"

"Wait," Rose cut in. "Now was she an Android or an Anne-droid?"

Jack shot her a disapproving look but couldn't keep the smile from his face as she dissolved into giggles.

"You know he was actually talking about keeping that thing before the Daleks blew it up." The Doctor commented casually as he soniced another wire.

"I was not!" Jack protested.

Although she had no idea what they were talking about, Chantho couldn't help but laugh at their playful banter but her focus quickly shifted when out of the corner of her eye she noticed the professor teetering on his feet and looking slightly overwhelmed as he pressed a hand to his head and lowered himself onto a nearby stool. Breaking away from the group she approached him slowly, eyeing him with concern. "Chan Professor, are you all right tho?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He waved her off, inadvertently drawing the others' attention. "Just get on with it."

Looking slightly hurt, she bowed her head in submission and quickly made her way back over to where Rose and Martha were standing.

"You don't have to keep working." The Doctor said gently, kneeling down beside him. "We can handle it."

Yana sighed and closed his eyes for a moment "It's just a headache. It's just…just noise inside my head Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

The Doctor tilted his head in curiosity. "What sort of noise?"

Releasing a whoosh of breath the old man's eyes met his. "It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer."

Jack's head shot up. "Did you say drums?" He turned to look at Rose but the minute he caught her eye she looked away.

The Doctor noticed the small exchange between the pair and made a mental note to inquire about it later before looking back at the professor. "When did it start?" he asked.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour." Yana chuckled softly and shook his head. "Still, no rest for the wicked." He gave The Doctor a quick pat on the shoulder as he stood up before moving to resume his work.

The Doctor's lips quirked up, but his amusement quickly faded when he caught sight of Rose's face from across the room. She looked slightly pained as she massaged her temple and when she opened her eyes to find him watching her, she gave him a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes before turning away to talk to Chantho .

"So, how long have you been with the professor?" Rose asked as she and Martha helped her attach the new circuit boards to the mainframe.

"Chan seventeen years tho."

"Blimey, that's a long time." Martha commented.

Chantho smiled and nodded. "Chan I adore him tho."

Rose and Martha shared a knowing look. It was obvious the woman was in love.

"So are you and he…" Rose began.

Chantho shook her head. "Chan I don't think he even notices tho."

"Yeah," Rose concurred, momentarily lost in remembrance as she glanced over at The Doctor. "When it comes to matters of the heart sometimes the really smart ones can be really dumb."

Martha snorted softly and nodded in agreement.

"Chan but I am happy to serve tho." Chantho insisted.

"Do you mind if I ask," Martha cut in. "Do you always start every sentence with chan?"

"Chan yes tho."

"And end every sentence with…"

"Chan tho tho."

"What would you happen if you didn't?" Rose asked.

"Chan that would be rude tho." she replied, looking slightly affronted.

Martha grinned and lowered her voice slightly. "What, like swearing?"

"Chan indeed tho."

"Go on, just once." Martha encouraged.

"We won't tell." Rose added.

"Chan I can't tho."

Martha and Rose shared a mischievous look and then turned back to her. "Please." They drawled in unison.

Chantho's lips twitched slightly as she looked around the room to make sure no one else was listening and then leaning forward she whispered. "No." before breaking out in a fit of giggles with Rose and Martha following suit.

Upon hearing their laughter, The Doctor looked up from his work in curiosity and smiled at the sight. The changes in Rose's demeanor upon their arrival here and the fact that she had dampened their connection still had him worried but right now, at this moment, seeing any kind of enjoyment on her face made his hearts feel lighter, even if he wasn't the cause of it.

"Professor?" There was a loud crackle of static and then the voice came through again. "Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?" Atillo asked as the monitor came to life and his face appeared on the screen.

"I'm here!" Yanna called back, rushing over to the computer. "We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch." The minute he sat down in front of the monitor, the screen buzzed loudly and went out. "God sake!" he shouted in frustration. "This equipment needs rebooting all the time."

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Mickey asked.

"He's brilliant with computers." Martha said from across the room, earning a slightly smug grin from her boyfriend.

The professor stood up and waved his hands towards the stool in invitation. "If you wouldn't mind. Anything you can do to get the picture back up."

Mickey grinned, cracking his knuckles as he sat down and wiggled his fingers over the keys. "No problem professor."

A few brief keystrokes and the monitor crackled to life once more. "Are you still there?" Atillo asked, appearing onscreen.

"You did it!" The older man grinned happily and patted Mickey on the back, making him beam with pride. "I'm here Lieutenant. Go ahead and send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

Atillo nodded and stepped out of frame only to return a few moments later. "He's inside." he informed them before adding "And good luck to him." in a quiet and somewhat disconcerted tone. The image then changed to the interior of a small chamber bathed in a glowing red light where a young man in a radiation suit was readying himself for his task.

"Captain," Yana called over his shoulder. "Keep the dials below the red."

Jack nodded firmly and returned his focus to the console.

Rose was attaching the last bits of circuitry as The Doctor approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his breath warm against her ear.

She moved her hands to cover his and leaned back into him further so that their cheeks were pressed together. "Much better." she answered honestly, the pain in her head having finally subsided.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment as she allowed him to feel the truth of her words through their link and he exhaled a small sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about before." he said, squeezing her a little tighter. "I was just worried when they said your headaches were getting worse and then you wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"No, M' sorry." she interjected, turning in his arms to face him. "I should have told you sooner. The truth is…"

"Doctor, we're starting." The professor called out from his position next to the monitor.

Turning his head back towards Rose, The Doctor looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand. "Let's finish this and then we'll talk."

Rose opened her mouth as if to argue but then quickly shut it and nodded dejectedly.

The Doctor watched her for a moment more; concern written over his features and then entwined their fingers as he led her over to join the group. "Where is that room?" he asked, studying the screen as they approached.

"Hmm…" The professor looked up to meet The Doctor's questioning gaze. "Oh, it's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet?" The Doctor repeated, furrowing his brow. "Never heard of it."

Yana shook his head. "You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here."

He returned his attention to the screen and The Doctor felt Rose tug on his hand.

"I don't like this." she whispered. "Somethin's wrong."

He turned to face her, leaning in close. "What do you mean?"

"I think somethin' bad's about to happen." she confessed, her eyes pleading with him to believe her.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, trying to convey reassurance through their bond before leaning down to kiss her. "Everything's going to be alright Rose. I promise."

As he started to pull away and turn back towards the monitor she was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense feeling of dread. She didn't know how she knew, but their separation was imminent and something inside her snapped. Reaching out, she grabbed him by the lapels and crushed his lips to hers, kissing him passionately. He was unresponsive at first due to his initial surprise but then his arms wound around her, crushing her to him tightly as he deepened the kiss. Desperation fear and love all fought for dominance through their connection as her mouth moved over his and it almost felt to him as though she were saying goodbye.

After a few moments she pulled back gasping for air as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you." she murmured; her voice cracking.

He pulled back to look at her then and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Rose," he whispered, now looking absolutely terrified. "Please love; please just tell me what's wrong."

"Doctor," she began, blinking up at him through her tears. "I…"

The wailing sound of an alarm cut her off as the lights overhead began flashing rapidly.

"What the hell is that?" Mickey asked, looking around the room.

"Chan we're losing power tho!"

The Doctor looked back down at Rose, an apology already on his face and she just nodded. After giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze; he released his grip and ran across the room towards the control panel. "Radiation's rising!" he called to Jack in passing.

"We've lost control!" The Captain responded.

Yana leaned over Mickey's shoulder to inspect the readings on the monitor. "The chamber's going to flood." he murmured ominously.

"Jack, override the vents!" The Doctor shouted as he flipped another switch.

Jack paused in thought for a moment before reaching down and yanking two of the cables out of the back of the console. "We can jump start the override."

"Don't!" The Doctor yelled back when he realized what he was doing. "It's going to flare!"

Whether or not Jack had heard him or if he simply chose to ignore The Time Lord, the warning fell on deaf ears as he joined the two cables and began convulsing violently as the electricity surged throughout his body.

"Jack!" Rose cried out, running towards him on instinct only to be caught around the waist and dragged back against The Doctor who held her tightly while they watched The Captain scream in pain before dropping to the floor.

Spinning in The Doctor's arms, Rose pressed her face against his chest and began to cry. While she knew Jack would be fine and back on his feet within a few minutes, she still couldn't stop the guilt that overwhelmed her for being the cause of this twisted, ongoing Lazarus effect he was forced to live out. It also didn't help that Jack, with the knowledge of knowing he couldn't die, seemed to be quite reckless in certain situations.

"I've got him." Martha said quietly, giving Rose's shoulder a comforting squeeze as she passed.

Chantho hurried over to join her. "Chan don't touch the cables tho." she warned, carefully grabbing hold of the still slightly sparking piece of wiring and tossing it to a safer distance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana said regretfully as he stared down at Jack's lifeless body.

"Should I give him mouth to mouth?" Martha asked, grinning up at Mickey.

"Absolutely not." he scowled as he reached out for her hand and pulled her away.

The Doctor pressed a kiss to Rose's hair and then looked up at the professor thoughtfully. "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?"

Yana nodded. "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor replied with an enigmatic tone.

Rose, picking up on his train of thought, pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Doctor, you guys can't keep doin' this. Even with his condition, S' reckless."

"I know Rose, but we have to." he said gently, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's the only one that can withstand the radiation."

She shook her head and pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved towards Martha to watch and wait for Jack to regain consciousness. The Doctor opened his mouth to call her back but then shut it again. He knew her reasons for being upset right now had nothing to do with Jack, well at least not all of them anyway. Sighing, he lightly rubbed the back of his neck. As much as he wanted to find out what was going on with Rose, he knew it would have to wait until they finished their business here. Then they would be able to spend some time alone on the TARDIS and finally clear the air on what had been bothering her.

"So," Mickey whispered as he stepped up next to The Time Lord. "You wanna…?" He rubbed his first and middle fingers against his thumb as he nodded towards Jack.

The Doctor shook his head, gesturing to Rose who was still standing in the same position, only now resting her head on Martha's shoulder who was rubbing her back soothingly and Mickey nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Just give him another minute." The Doctor said aloud before glancing over at Yana. "It strikes me, Professor. You've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Weell," he drawled as a gasping sound cut him off and Jack shot up from the floor, shocking The Professor and his assistant. "I think I've got just the man." he grinned.

Jack glanced around the group. "Did someone try to kiss me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"No!" the simultaneous response resounded throughout the room.

**-oOo-**

Atillo looked up from the screen in confusion as The Doctor and Jack bounded through the door.

"Lieutenant, get on board the rocket." The Doctor ordered. "I promise you're going to fly."

Atillo shook his head and started to protest. "The chamber's flooded."

"Trust me." The Doctor cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We've found a way of tripping the system." The younger man eyed him skeptically but The Time Lord was persistent. "Run!" he said, practically pushing the man out of his chair.

Begrudgingly, the Lieutenant stood up and left the room without a backwards glance.

The Doctor turned back to the controls but when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye he looked over at Jack and did a double take. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you taking your clothes off for?" he asked, scrunching up his face.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows as he dropped his trousers. "I'm going in."

"The stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor pointed out. "Honestly, can't we have one story where you don't get naked?"

Jack clenched his hands into fists, resting them on either side of his waist as he straightened into a superhero-like pose. "Come on admit it. I look good." he flashed him a smile.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just get in there will you, 'Captain Innuendo'."

"Oh, I see that one's sticking then?"

"Yep." The Doctor grinned popping the "P" as he turned back to the monitor.

Jack puffed out his chest as he strutted past him, wiggling his bum as he walked. Stopping at the door that led into the chamber he looked back to see The Time Lord prodding at some wiring with his sonic. "Really? Nothing?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor murmured distractedly before finally looking up. "What?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"It's cause I'm not blonde isn't it?" Jack mock pouted.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. "Will you just get in there already."

Grinning again, Jack turned back to the door and pushed it open.

"Good luck!" The Doctor called out to him as he stepped inside and quickly pulled it shut behind him.

"Hey boss, you there?" Mickey's voice came over the com link. "We lost picture when that thing flared up."

"Receiving, yeah." The Doctor replied into the mic. "Jack's inside."

"Alright, we're monitoring the readings from here. I'll let you know when it levels off."

"Right, thanks Mickey." The Doctor said before making his way over to the chamber door and peering through the small window. "You done yet?" he asked after switching on the intercom.

Jack glanced up from his work and quirked a brow. "Not quite. I'm good by the way, thanks for asking." He glanced around the room as he as he wiped his sweaty palms against his boxers. "It's actually not too bad in here. A little like that sauna you took Rose and I to on Deva Loka.

"You mean the one we got kicked out of after they found you and that attendant in one of the private VIP rooms?"

"Hey, I was just doing what you told me and trying to experience some of the local culture." Jack replied with a wink and click of his tongue.

"Oh, please." The Doctor scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "We weren't even there ten minutes before you were both naked and in trouble."

"Okay first off, in my defense, nudity is practically required in that type of setting. And second, that society was way too stuffy."

"All I know is one minute Rose and I are being brought in for our session and the next you're being chased naked down the hall by security."

"Hey, I wasn't completely naked." Jack protested.

"Oh right," The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, you did manage to maintain minimal coverage with…" he paused, furrowing his brow. "What was that again?"

Jack grinned. "A hand towel."

The two men locked eyes and immediately burst out laughing at the shared memory. After a few moments Jack's laughter tapered off and his smile faltered slightly. It was true that the two friends had come a long way since what happened on the Gamestation, but he couldn't help the raw feelings of abandonment that sometimes surfaced whenever they talked about The Doctor's previous regeneration.

The Doctor, noting his expression, stopped laughing as well and looked down at his feet before meeting his friend's eyes once more. "I know I've said it before but I really am sorry Jack. For everything."

"I know." The Captain gave him a half-smile. "It's just…it's still hard to think about sometimes. I will say though that I'm glad to see that you don't get as sick around me as much anymore."

The Doctor shrugged and then grinned. "I'm building up a tolerance."

"Oh, is that it?" Jack chuckled. "So then I guess it's just the TARDIS that can't stand me now."

"Oh c'mon that's not true."

"She flew us to the end of the universe to try to get rid of me!"

"Well you did freak her out by jumping on her like that. I told you, you'll have to be patient with her until she's used to you again."

Jack snorted softly and returned his focus to the coupling in front of him while The Doctor contemplated him for a moment.

"Do you still think about being a normal human?" At Jack's quizzical look he pressed on. "I mean, do you ever wish you could go back to being mortal again? To have the ability to die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack remarked, brushing off the question.

The Doctor pressed his forehead against the glass, giving him a calculated look. "Jack?" he prompted.

"What like Chameleon Arch myself?"

"Something like that. Although I don't think it would work on you."

The Captain gave him a sideways glance. "I thought I did. I don't know. I have to admit my little 'situation' sort of helps in my line of work. There were times I wanted to die for good, but then you look at this lot. You see them out here surviving and that's _fantastic_." he made sure to emphasize the word in the manner The Doctor had used when they first met and they shared another smile. "Where's this coming from anyway? You been thinking about that thing with The Family again?"

"When I was John Smith things were…different. I always thought that I would never settle down. I never wanted to you know, but I was forced to for a time. I had been exiled to Earth in my second incarnation and then forced to regenerate. I ended up living most of my third incarnation on Earth as well. That's when I got involved with UNIT. I made the most of it though; even had my own car, but I still longed for the stars every waking moment. I honestly never wanted to end up in that type of situation again but then I made some rather foolish decisions on a fifty-first century spaceship and almost ended up stuck in France for several centuries. I just about lost my mind before I got lucky and a faulty connection on a time window brought me back and then just recently being stuck in 1969..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And well, Mickey told you about the appliances. Sorry about that." He met Jack's eyes again and the other man nodded, waiting for him to continue. "But when I was John Smith, even after taking the Time Lord part out of me and even though I still subconsciously missed the stars, being with Rose… she made it bearable. I didn't feel the loss as much as I had all those other times and lately I've been thinking about how it felt, having a life like that. A normal human life. I'd never have to…" he swallowed roughly. "Our lifespans would match Jack, we could grow old together."

"But she doesn't want that." Jack affirmed gently.

"That's what she says. She says the universe needs me to go on. But sometimes I wish…" His voice broke a little on the last word and he looked away.

"So you'd really give it all up?" Jack asked. "The TARDIS, the traveling, the adventure, all of it?"

"Yes." he replied honestly, turning back to the window. "I know she would never ask for it but I would do it willingly. I'd give up my remaining regenerations, I'd become human and I would _crawl_ the slow path…for her."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Jack finally spoke up.

"I always knew you were a closet romantic."

The Doctor groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Shut up."

"No, but seriously I get it. This whole outliving everyone else thing… it never gets any easier. I've loved and lost a lot in these last few centuries and it still hurts sometimes but I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. Just like I know you feel the same about every moment you spend with Rose. But those moments and memories no matter how fleeting, those are the things that will keep us going long after everyone's gone. They're what will keep us carrying on. Even at the end of the Universe."

"You know," The Doctor said thoughtfully after another brief moment of silence. "You might still be out there, somewhere."

Jack's lips quirked as he recalled the conversation he had with Rose regarding his evolution. "I could go meet myself."

"Weell, The only man you're ever going to be happy with." The Doctor teased.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he moved over to the last coupling. "Cheeky."

"Says the man whose picture is next to the word in the dictionary."

"You know, with all your bravado about the things you're supposedly responsible for, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow managed that. Hopefully you captured my best side."

"Oh of course." The Doctor nodded firmly. "Although," he paused, tugging on his ear. "I think there's an even better one of you; along with your collection of other people's body parts next to the word Fetish." His cocky smile earned a glare from The Captain.

"I already told you, I kept it because it was han…" The Doctor arched a brow and Jack rolled his eyes. "It was useful alright. Helped me find you didn't it?"

"Weell." The Doctor shrugged, glancing about the room once more as his patience continued to wane. After a few moments he spoke again. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?" he grunted as he continued to fight with the final coupling handle.

The Doctor grinned broadly as he pressed his forehead to the window. "You done yet?"

**-oOo-**

Rose brushed away a tear at hearing The Doctor's confession. It was clear from the hearts to heart chat he was having with Jack that he was unaware he had left the comm link open as he bared his soul. The silence in the lab was deafening as the rest of the group tried to maintain a sense of propriety in the face of the awkwardness of the situation, but even with their respectful reticence she had little time to dwell on The Doctor's words as the intense pounding once again took precedence in her head.

"I still don't understand how your friend is still alive." Professor Yana said bewilderedly in an attempt to ease the tension. "He should have evaporated by now. What sort of a man is he?"

Mickey snorted. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What he's trying to say is," Martha interjected, giving her boyfriend a pointed look before addressing the professor once more. "He's…unique."

"I s'pose that's one way to put it." Mickey chuckled.

Martha put a hand on her hip and arched a brow. "Well it's not like The Doctor just travels all over time and space picking up every single person or alien he meets."

"No, that's true." Mickey agreed. "The Doctor's always said he only takes the best." He gave Rose a wink and she smiled.

"He travels in time?" Yana asked in disbelief, a far off look in his eye.

"Oh yeah," Mickey nodded. "And space. That's his ship over there." Mickey gestured towards the blue box behind him.

"It's called the TARDIS." Martha added at seeing the curious look on Chantho's face.

As Jack and The Doctor's conversation carried on through the intercom, the professor became more and more withdrawn the words seeming to echo through his brain as he stared off into space.

Martha chuckled softly. "If it weren't for Rose I would never understand half the things he says." She looked to her friend for confirmation and her smile faltered. "Rose?"

Her worried tone drew Mickey's attention away from the screen and he turned to see Rose clutching her head again; her face having gone slightly pale.

"Rose, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked leaping up from his chair to stand beside her.

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?"

At the sound of her voice, Martha glanced over her shoulder to see Chantho trying to console the professor as he collapsed back onto a chair with tears streaming down his face. Looking back at Rose she squeezed her hand. "Be right back." Rose attempted to protest but Martha was already hurrying over to check on the professor.

"Rose?"

"Somethin's wrong." she whispered.

"Time travel." the old man said wistfully, shaking his head. "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man." he sniffed, wiping away his tears with his sleeve and Martha gave him a rueful smile. "Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small fob watch.

Martha's eyes widened as recognition set in and she tossed a glance over her shoulder to see that the object had caught Rose's attention as well.

"Time and time and time again." Yana murmured. "Always running out on me."

Martha turned back to the professor, her eyes focused on the watch. "Can I have a look at that?" she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

The professor stared at her for a moment, his face marred by confusion as he tried to comprehend her words before following her gaze down to the watch in his hand. "Oh." he said, sounding slightly surprised by its presence and gave her a half smile. "It's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Yana paused in thought, as though struggling to remember. "I was found with it. An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

Rose could hear the voices now. Soft whispers emanating from the watch's depths and infusing with the steady pounding in her head, growing louder and louder until the pain became almost unbearable and then suddenly it stopped. Blinking back tears, she breathed a soft sigh of relief but her silent reprieve was short lived when the quiet utterance of a name touched something deep within the recesses of her mind, pulling forth the haunting laughter from her nightmares.

"He's not who he says he is?" she murmured.

Mickey's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked from Rose to the professor and then back again. "What do you mean?" he whispered. "Who is he then?"

Martha hesitated before voicing her next question but she needed to know. "Have you opened it?"

"Why would I?" Yana snorted as if the notion was preposterous. "It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" she countered.

Looking down at it, Yana shrugged. "It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be." He shook his head as though to clear it. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Rose, who is he?" Mickey asked again, searching her face.

Rose didn't respond her eyes remaining focused on the professor as she watched Martha reach for the watch with bated breath.

"_Time Lord._" the voices whispered just as Martha turned it over to reveal the familiar Gallifreyan symbols.

With a small gasp, Martha took a step back before looking up into the professor's questioning gaze. "No. It's nothing." she stammered. "It's…Listen, everything's fine. I'm just going to go check on Rose."

The professor's eyes narrowed in contemplation as he watched her make her way back over to her friends and then looked back down at the watch in his hand as it began speaking to him once more.

"Rose, his watch…it's exactly like The Doctor's." Martha said as soon as she reached them.

"Wait," Mickey cut in. "The one that turned him human?" He was looking at Rose fully now. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Frightened eyes met his and he sucked in a breath.

Martha's excitement began dwindling slightly as she took in their expressions. "I don't understand. I mean," She leaned in and lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "I know you have the kids now, but this is another actual being from his home planet. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Most Time Lords weren't anything like The Doctor." Mickey explained. "From what I know most of them were a bunch of stuffy, old, egotistical gits who thought they were better than everyone else. But then there were others who were…" he and Rose shared a knowing look. "Let's just say he didn't give specifics, but some of them were really bad people. So if the professor really is a Time Lord, the only one who would know for sure is The Doctor."

"Which is why I need you to go down to the control room and get him." Rose interjected quietly.

"But," Martha furrowed her brows. "Can't you just contact him through your bond?"

Rose cast a quick look in Yana's direction and shook her head. "S' too dangerous. The professor's already on edge and I can't risk settin' him off telepathically. Martha, I need you to find The Doctor. Tell him what's happened and get him and Jack back here as soon as you can. Mickey and I will stay here and keep an eye on the professor."

Martha nodded in understanding and turned to leave but Rose stopped her just as she reached the door, rushing over to whisper something in her ear. Pulling back their eyes met for a moment and although still slightly confused, Martha gave her another firm nod before leaving the room.

"What did you tell her?" Mickey asked, stepping up beside her.

Rose looked over at the professor and shuddered. "I gave her a name."

**-oOo-**

"Yes!" Jack shouted victoriously as the final coupling snapped into place.

A light rapping on the window caught his attention and he looked up to see The Doctor wearing a matching grin.

"Brilliant! Now get out of there." he ordered before turning back to the control booth.

As Jack exited the chamber and pulled the door shut behind him, The Doctor ran over and grabbed the phone receiver from the wall. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting." Atillo's response came back over the line.

"Stand by. Two minutes to ignition."

"Ready to launch." The Lieutenant replied. "Outer doors sealed."

Jack met The Doctor's eyes in an unspoken acknowledgement of readiness and then the pair began bustling around the control room, flicking switches and moving in seamless synchrony as the computer started its countdown.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six.._."

"Ah, nearly there." The Doctor called over his shoulder. "The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable."

"You got it Doc." Jack responded with a salute.

Both men looked up as an alarm began to sound and The Doctor rushed over to the monitor.

"Jack, keep it level!" he shouted as he quickly recalibrated the settings on the screen, effectively silencing the alert so that the system could resume its countdown.

"_Five, four…" _

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, tossing The Doctor one of the ignition keys.

_"__Three" _

"Oh yes." he said with a grin and a slight shake of his head.

_"__Two,"_

Jack returned The Doctor's smile and then mirrored his stance, inserting his own key into the slot on the console.

_"__One._"

"Now!" The Doctor shouted.

Both men turned their keys simultaneously and there was a thunderous roar followed by a slight quaking sensation as the room was filled with an almost blinding white light that filtered through the window of the radiation chamber.

**-oOo-**

The professor had lapsed into a catatonic state once more, his eyes vacant; seeing but not seeing while the echoes of The Doctor's and Jack's voices replayed over and over again in his mind. Words like '_time vortex_' and '_regeneration_' were repeated on a loop, so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time and then there were the other voices. The ones that were speaking to him through the watch tightly clasped in his hand. Voices he recognized as his own, voices that belonged to his…past selves. But how was that even possible?

"_The drums…the drums…the drums…the never ending drumbeat._" The voice beckoned. "_Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty._"

"Chan Yana, won't you please take some rest tho?" Chantho pleaded in an attempt to pull him out of his current state, but her words were drowned out by the voices that continued to spill from the watch.

"_Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!_"

Across the room Mickey was attending to Rose whose condition was gradually worsening.

"Alright that's it." he conceded, as he began slowly lifting her up from the couch. "I'm takin' you to the TARDIS med bay."

He had just gotten her into a standing position when a loud rumbling noise filled the air and the whole laboratory began to shake.

"Sounds like the launch was successful." Mickey commented, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her as the last of the tremors from the quake began to fade. "The Doctor should be back any minute now."

"S' too late." Rose murmured; her eyes focused on something over his shoulder.

Mickey followed her gaze to see the professor holding the now open fob watch in his hand as a thick golden mist began to dance around him. "Oh, shit." he breathed out, pulling Rose into a protective embrace.

After a few moments the ethereal light dissipated and an eerie silence descended upon the room, until Chantho sought to break it.

"Chan Professor Yana tho?" she whispered, taking a small step towards him.

He turned slowly, the once innocent absentmindedness his eyes normally held now replaced with something else entirely. Something cold and calculating that sent a chill down her spine as he stared back at her. A slow, malicious smile spread across his face and he brushed past her towards the center console, yanking down on the lever that controlled the doors to the chamber area where The Doctor and Jack had been working.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho." she said, clearly taken aback by his actions.

"Not to worry, my dear." he chuckled as he began switching off the silo's security systems. "As one door closes, another must open."

"Chan you must stop tho." she pleaded as he continued to turn dials and flip switches in rapid succession. When it was clear she wasn't getting through to him, she rushed over to where Rose and Mickey were standing. "Chan Please, I don't know what to do. He's lowered the defenses. The Futurekind will get in tho."

As if to add credence to her statement, the alarms began blaring.

"Alright, that's it." Mickey turned and gently transferred Rose into Chantho's arms. "Get her out of here." he ordered the woman. "Find The Doctor."

"Wait," Rose reached out for his arm and gripped it tightly. "What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I have to." She gave him a look that was half skeptic and half apprehensive and he sighed in frustration. "Rose, we have a deranged Time Lord on our hands. Somebody has to stop him. 'Cause if those things get in, they'll kill us all."

With the alarms blaring and the trio temporarily distracted, no one noticed the professor picking up a small metal pipe from one of the work stations and silently advancing on them until it was too late.

"Mickey, behind you!" Rose cried out, but he didn't even have time to turn around.

The last thing he registered clearly were the shocked looks on the women's faces, followed by a sharp pain and then everything went dark.

**-oOo-**

"Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity?" The Doctor shouted into the receiver. He paused, awaiting a response but was met with only static. "Have you done it?" he asked again. "Lieutenant, have you done it?"

There was another burst of static and finally a voice came over the line. "Affirmative." Atillo said, his voice thick with emotion. "We'll see you in Utopia."

"Good luck." The Doctor replied sincerely before placing the receiver back in its cradle.

He turned to Jack, slow grins creeping over their faces as their eyes met and with a whoop of laughter the two friends embraced, clapping each other on the back.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, putting a halt to their celebration as she came barreling into the room.

"Martha!" The Doctor returned happily as he stepped away from Jack. "As I'm sure you're aware by that small earthquake we just experienced, the rocket launch was a complete success. Of course I like to think a bit of that success is owed in part to the brilliance of myself and The Captain here." he grinned over at Jack and then put an arm around Martha's shoulders. "All those people off to a brand new world." he emphasized with a wave of his hand. "You humans never fail to amaze me. Always continually striving for bigger and better things."

"Doctor, you have to come back to the lab right now." she panted, pulling away from him and holding her sides as she attempted to catch her breath.

Finally pausing long enough to take in her current state, his expression faltered. "What happened? Is it Rose? Is she okay?"

"No, she's fine. Well I mean, her headache came back but she's…"

"What?" Why the hell didn't you come get me?" he snapped angrily as he pushed past her.

"Doctor, wait that's not all." Martha grabbed hold of his arm and spun him back to face her. "The Professor, he's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything."

The Doctor shook his head at the absurdity of her statement. "That's not possible."

"It's true," she insisted. "We all saw it. That's why Rose sent me to get you. When I asked him about it, he said he's had it his whole life."

"So he's got the same watch." Jack commented casually. "So what?"

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's that chameleon thing." Martha told him.

"No, no, no, it's this…this thing." The Doctor paused trying to organize his thoughts as he realized, based on the blank look on Jack's face, that he wasn't explaining it clearly. "It's a part of the chameleon arch. The watch was what I used to put my consciousness in when I hid from The Family."

"And it's the same watch." Martha interjected.

He turned back to her, his eyes hard and his voice firm. "It can't be."

"But it is." she persisted, trying to keep calm in the face of her growing exasperation.

"Does that mean he could be a Time Lord?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not possible. Like I told you before, they died. The Time Lords, all of them. They died."

"Not if he was human." Jack pointed out. "If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then turned back to Martha. "Did he say anything else about the watch? Anything at all?"

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about after you asked him?" He took a step towards her. "Could he see it then?"

Martha nodded. "Doctor, there's more. Rose said she could hear the watch. That it was whispering like the one you were in did and she said she heard a name."

The Doctor swallowed roughly and his hearts began pounding in his chest. "What name Martha?"

"I…" she faltered for a moment at the look of sheer terror that passed over his features.

"What was the name?" he shouted, startling her into taking a step back.

Martha took a breath to calm her nerves before meeting his eyes again. "Koschei."

"No. It can't be." he whispered, shaking his head as the color drained from his face and he stumbled backwards into the console. "It can't be him. He's dead, I saw him die."

"Who is he?"

Jack's question barely registered over the blood rushing through The Doctor's ears as he closed his eyes and focused on his respiratory bypass in an attempt to calm the rapid palpitations of his hearts while a myriad of thoughts rushed through his mind. It wasn't possible. It couldn't really be him, could it? It was true, he had seen him die. But then again, how many times had he cheated death before? And if it really was him that meant that he hadn't been on Gallifrey when it was destroyed. It was then that The Doctor wondered if that was what Boe had meant on New Earth when he told him he wasn't alone. For a long time he thought he had just meant the kids but now… He sucked in a breath as an even more terrifying thought came into his mind at the revelation of the professor's true identity.

"Rose."

"Doctor?" the soft voice pulled him back to reality and he looked up to see Jack and Martha watching him with deep concern.

"Doctor?" Martha tried again, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You just left her there? Alone with him?" he growled, making her take a step back.

"What? No. I…I left her with Mickey." she stammered.

"Mickey has no idea what he's dealing with!" he shouted, eyes blazing as he got to his feet. "You should have come and got me sooner!"

"Calm down Doc." Jack said warningly as he stepped in front of Martha.

"You don't understand!" he yelled back at him. "If he's who you say he is they're both in danger!" He spun away from them, reaching out to Rose through their bond but she was still dampening their connection. "Damn it, she's still blocking me. I can barely feel her." he said, missing the uneasy look that crossed Jack's face. "We need to get back to the lab now. We cannot let him open that watch."

As he turned to leave the door slid shut in his face, locking them in as the overhead alarms began sounding once more.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed, slamming his fists against the door before pulling out his sonic and attempting to disarm the deadlock. _'Hold on Rose'_ he pleaded through their link. _'Please__,__just hold on.'_

**-oOo-**

"Mickey!" Rose cried out, fighting off another wave of vertigo as she dropped to her friend's side. "Mickey, wake up." she pleaded, trying to gently rouse him. "You've got to wake up."

Yana stared down at the young man's unconscious form in disgust as he tossed the pipe away; the clanging metallic sound echoing over the slight hum of the machinery as he turned to resume his work.

"Chan what do we do now tho?" Chantho asked kneeling down beside her.

"You need to get out of here. Go find The Doctor and the others."

"Chan but I can't just leave you here alone tho." Chantho argued.

Rose clasped her new friend's hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. "Someone's gotta go for help. I can barely stand on my own right now and M' not leavin' him." She looked down at Mickey for a moment, brushing the back of her hand over his cheek before meeting Chantho's eyes once more. "That's why you've gotta go. Please."

Chantho nodded reluctantly and then stood up and quietly moved towards the exit. Once she had slipped out the door Rose returned to her silent vigil over Mickey, allowing a few seconds to pass before breaking the silence.

"I know what you are."

Yana paused in his work, turning to face her slowly with a raised brow. "Do you now?"

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, Rose stared him down. "Yeah, I do. And whatever you're plannin' you can jus' forget about it, 'cause S' not gonna happen."

"What," he scoffed. "You think you can stop me?"

Rose pushed herself to her feet, teetering slightly. "If I have to, yeah." she replied firmly.

Yana watched with mild amusement as she took what was meant to be an assertive step forward and then stumbled, catching herself on the corner of one of the tables.

"Oh dear, I do believe you may have overexerted yourself." he tsked as he moved towards her, tilting his head in contemplation. "You heard them before didn't you?" he asked after a beat. "The drums?" Taking in the uneasy look on her face and her unwillingness to respond, he nodded in affirmation. "I thought as much. I do apologize; I didn't realize I was projecting. But it's not exactly easy to control something like that when you don't even really know who you are." he chuckled derisively as he closed the distance between them. "But as you can see," His voice took on a menacing tone as he reached out and grabbed hold of her head, pressing his fingers to her temples. "I'm in complete control now."

A blinding white hot pain shot through Rose's skull and she screamed out in agony, clawing at his hands in an attempt to break free but he was relentless as he pushed into her mind, continually breaking through any barriers she attempted erect. Everything began to blur together until she was no longer sure of her surroundings and just when she thought she was going to pass out, he let go and she slumped to the floor panting heavily with tears in her eyes.

Kneeling down beside her Yana reached out and grabbed her roughly by the hair, forcing her to look up at him. "It's strange how you were able to hear the drums when The Doctor couldn't. Normally humans don't have the capacity for that type of advanced telepathy." He threaded his fingers deeper into her hair and yanked hard, making her whimper as he tilted her head further back to study her. "So what makes you so special, hmm?"

"Chan let her go tho."

Confusion played over Yana's features for a moment as he tried to place the small voice before snorting softly in recognition. Really the notion that his shy, insignificant little assistant was trying to stand up to him was beyond laughable and yet he couldn't help but smile at her sudden display of courage as he turned to face her, only to be rendered slightly speechless at the sight of her holding a gun.

"Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you tho." she said, the hand holding the gun shaking uncontrollably. "Chan you are hurting our new friends and destroying all our work tho."

"Oh." He released his grip on Rose and stood up, his grin growing even wider as he grabbed the end of a nearby cable and ripped it from the back of the console. A shower of sparks rained down on them and Chantho gasped, taking a step backwards. "Now I can say I was provoked." he spoke with malice as he advanced on her slowly. "Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never?" he snapped angrily. "Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan I'm sorry tho." she whispered as she backed away, her grip on the gun slipping. "Chan I'm so sorry."

"You, with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane." he spat.

"Leave her alone!" Rose protested weakly as she attempted to stand up, only to have her legs give out from underneath her as she came crashing back down to the floor.

Chantho moved towards her instinctively to stop her fall but Yana was quicker and stepped between them, brandishing the live end of the cable.

"Don't you worry about your _friend_." he said as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'll deal with her in a minute."

Chantho shook her head, trying to plead with him once more. "Chan Professor, please stop this isn't you tho!"

"That is not my name!" he screamed at her. "The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan then who are you tho?"

His face twisted into a sinister sneer as he crept closer, making sure to emphasize each of his next words slowly. "I…am…The…Master." he hissed before thrusting the end of the live cable into Chantho's chest.

**-oOo-**

With the help of his sonic screwdriver and Jack's decoding skills, The Doctor managed to override the security function on the door, releasing them from their temporary prison. But as soon as the trio stepped out into the corridor everything went to hell. The silo had become completely overrun by the futurekind and judging by the predatory looks on their faces they were not going to be denied their feast, especially now that they blamed the time travelers for eliminating their food source. The Doctor paused for a moment, his eyes meeting the Chieftain's, and knew there was no reasoning there. These futurekind lived for the hunt; for the sport of the kill and as they stared one another down it quickly became a matter of who would blink first. But then something changed and the Chieftain's eyes turned black and his face twisted in a feral manner. The Doctor wasn't exactly sure what caused it. Maybe he twitched or maybe he blinked without realizing it, but as the man let loose an almost inhuman growl and ordered his tribe to attack, The Doctor found he no longer cared.

"This way!" Jack shouted, grabbing hold of The Time Lord's arm and pulling him the opposite direction.

They made their way down a series of corridors, managing to lose their pursuers for the time being as their growls faded in the distance but as they neared the laboratory they were met with an even more terrifying sound. Upon hearing Rose's scream The Doctor took off like a shot, leaving his two companions to catch up.

The door was locked when he reached it so he immediately pressed his face to the glass in an attempt to see what was going on inside the room. There was no sign of the professor but Mickey was lying on his back; unconscious, in the middle of the floor and Rose was draped over him, her hair curtaining her face.

"Rose." his breath caught in his throat. "Rose!" he called again, louder as he began pounding on the door.

"Doctor?" At the sound of her husband's voice Rose gingerly lifted her throbbing head, the harsh fluorescent lighting almost blinding as she forced her eyes open against the pain. After blinking a few times to clear her vision she was finally able to make him out through the small glass window of the door and she released a shuddering breath of relief.

The Doctor felt his hearts squeeze painfully in his chest as he took in her appearance. Her skin was pale, her hair slightly matted on one side and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He watched as she struggled to push herself up into a sitting position, her arms trembling from the exertion and when her eyes finally met his he could see the pain clearly etched in their hazel depths. Pressing both hands to the glass on either side of his face he sent her another gentle mental knock, his own eyes pleading with her to let him in until finally she relented and his mind was suddenly awash with her emotional turmoil. Her fear was the most dominant; rolling off her in waves, but masked behind that was the pain from the continuous mental torture she had endured and at that moment he felt the last vestiges of his self-control slip.

"Jack, get the damn door open now!" he shouted, pulling his sonic from his pocket and running it along the doorframe while trying to send reassuring words to Rose through their link. _"Hold on Rose, I'm coming. Just hold on my love."_

Faint shuffling and thumping noises had Martha spinning away from the door and glancing down the corridor where she could see the shadows on the wall growing larger. "They're coming!" she informed the two men.

"Damn it Jack get this door open!" The Doctor yelled again, foregoing the sonic and trying to kick the door down instead.

"I'm trying Doc." he shot back in exasperation as he continued to punch codes into the keypad.

Yana seemed oblivious to the noise the trio was creating as they tried to gain access to the room, humming to himself as he disconnected the cables from inside the TARDIS. Dropping the last one to the floor he made his way over to the console and removed the circuit board from the monitor, staring down at it with contempt.

"Utopia." he scoffed.

Rose glanced back at the professor for a moment, trying to maintain an awareness of his proximity as she contemplated her options. Finally coming to a decision she turned back to the unconscious form of her friend and moved in closer. "Mickey, he's here." she whispered. "The Doctor's here. Everythin's gonna be okay now. Jus' hold on." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mickey's forehead before tossing another quick glance over her shoulder to make sure the professor was still preoccupied. Pushing herself up on shaky legs, she slowly crept towards the door but she barely made it halfway across the room before something caught her right ankle, sending her sprawling to the floor. Wincing at the jarring pain, she pushed herself up and looked back to see one of the cables partially wrapped around her foot. As she moved to untangle it she glanced up to see Yana staring at her and holding the other end.

"Oh no you don't." he said, eyes narrowing as he stepped towards her. "I think maybe you and I need to have another little chat." He smiled wickedly and tapped his temple as Rose scrambled backwards, still trying to dislodge her foot.

"Leave her alone!"

The soft but firm voice startled them both and they looked over to see Chantho struggling to push herself up from the floor. Yana contemplated her for a few seconds before writing her current state off as of no consequence and instead turned to take another step towards Rose.

There was a brief flash of light as a loud high-pitched noise echoed throughout the room and Yana clutched his chest, stumbling backwards. Rose's wide eyes turned back to Chantho in confusion and saw the gun fall from her trembling, outstretched hand.

With a slight grimace, Chantho met her gaze. "Go." she said with her last breath before collapsing to the floor once more.

Rose choked out a sob, a tear sliding down her face in morning for the woman as she pushed herself to her feet and made her way over to the door. Realizing that the keypad was on the opposite side, she began yanking on the handle in a weak attempt to pull it open when The Doctor suddenly appeared in the small window.

"Rose." he breathed, his face a mask of concern after having heard the gunshot.

"M' okay." She placed her hand against the glass and sent a wave of reassurance through their bond as well as a few images of what had transpired.

The Doctor's expression softened slightly and as he moved to press his hand to hers against the window something over her shoulder caught his attention and his eyes widened in horror. Before he could even shout her name there was a sharp pain on the back of her head as her hair was pulled roughly and something slightly warm and metallic pressed up against her temple.

"Let's go my dear, places to go, people to see." Yana said, smiling at The Doctor through the window as they stared one another down and then yanked on her hair again, pulling her head back so that his lips were next to her ear. "Say Bye, Bye." He waved the little pinky of the hand holding the gun at The Doctor and then pulled her away from the door.

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled frantically.

"You know what, screw this." Jack said, pulling his gun from his holster and bringing the butt of it down onto the control panel, smashing it to bits. The exposed wiring gave off a few sparks and a wave of smoke and then the door slid open.

Rushing into the room, The Doctor spotted Yana dragging Rose through the TARDIS doors and took off after them. "Rose!"

"Doctor!" she screamed, reaching out for him as she was pulled roughly backwards before the door slammed in his face.

As he pulled out his key to unlock it, Yana quickly made his way up the ramp, throwing Rose down onto the grating in front of the jumpseat before turning to flip a switch on the console.

"Deadlocked." he shouted triumphantly.

The Doctor slammed his fist into the door and then took a breath, trying to calm himself in order to reason with the man. "Please don't do this. Just open the door, let Rose go and we can talk."

"Oh my god, Mickey!" Martha cried out.

The Doctor turned to see her rushing to the younger man's side as Jack slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it.

Kneeling down beside Mickey, Martha pressed her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse and released a breath of relief when she found it to be strong and steady. Leaning down to kiss him, she ran her hand gently over the top of his head and smiled sadly. "Don't worry sweetheart, we're gonna get you all better." Glancing to her left, the smile faded altogether as she took in the sight of Chantho lying face down on the floor across the room "Oh no!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet as she moved to assess her condition. Chantho's eyes were open but unseeing and as she slowly turned her onto her back, the large scorch mark on her chest had Martha clasping a hand over her mouth in shock as she stumbled backwards. "Oh my god."

"Martha, I broke the lock. Give me a hand!" Jack shouted.

"I'm so sorry." Martha murmured, her eyes filling with tears as she took one last look down at Chantho before running over to join Jack at the door.

"Doctor!" Jack called out. "You'd better think of something!"

The Doctor ignored him, his focus and concern remaining on what was currently going on inside the TARDIS. "I'm begging you." he shouted. "Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let her go and we can talk about this!"

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate." Yana grimaced as he glanced down at Rose. "Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn." A sinister smile bloomed across his face as he spread his arms and threw his head back, his body beginning to emit a golden glow.

The light grew brighter and brighter and Rose had to hold a hand up to shield her eyes from its blinding intensity as Yana's features began to contort and reshape themselves as he screamed out in agony. Rose pushed herself to her feet and stumbled backwards, almost entranced by the sight before her as the screams began to transition into laughter and she felt a chill run through her body at the sound. It was the exact same maniacal laughter that had been haunting her dreams. Faintly she became aware of The Doctor calling out to her both mentally and vocally and she was finally able to tear her attention away from the scene in front of her, forcing her shaky legs to move as she turned and headed down the ramp towards the door. Halfway down a cool hand grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?" The man smiled smugly at her startled expression and then paused for a moment looking slightly intrigued as he pressed his hand to his throat. "Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello." Looking back at Rose a slow smile spread across his face. "Hello." he practically purred, his eyes raking over her appreciatively. "Such a pretty little thing you have here Doctor." he called out as he pressed her up against the railing and began to run the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." she spat as she jerked away from his touch.

He couldn't help but smirk again in amusement at the fearless and spunky attitude of the little human girl in front of him before backhanding her across the face and sending her sprawling to the floor. Rose, however, refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out and when she looked back up at him he seemed slightly impressed; albeit a bit dissatisfied. His smile returned however as the banging outside the TARDIS grew louder and The Doctor began shouting once again.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! I'm begging you. Please don't hurt her."

"Use my name." the former professor sing-songed as he leaned down to grab hold of Rose's chin and tilt her face up towards him. "Introduce us properly Doctor."

"Master." The Doctor murmured in defeat as he pressed his forehead against the door. "Please."

For a moment The Master swore he saw a flicker of recognition in Rose's eyes at hearing his name but then it was gone.

"So you married a human." he said with disdain, releasing his grip as she jerked her head away. "How far you've fallen Doctor." he paused suddenly. "No, hold on." he leaned in to study her closer, his eyes narrowing. "Not just married, you've actually bonded with her. She even knows your true name but there's something else… what is it?" he asked reaching out for her again. "What are you hiding from me?"

Pulling out of his reach Rose jumped up to make a run for the door again but he was too quick for her, grabbing her first by the hair and then by the throat before slamming her into it, causing The Doctor to jump back in surprise on the other side.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, the door ratting behind her as he continued his attempts to get it open. "Damn it! I'm warning you, let her go!"

Ignoring The Doctor's threats, The Master tightened his hold. "If you won't tell me then I'll just take it from you." he said darkly, his hand moving towards her head as she continued to struggle.

Rose knew after all of the torture he had put her mind through already she didn't have enough strength left to keep her mental barriers up so just as he was about to press his fingers to her temple she did the only thing she could think of at the moment to temporarily distract him. She spit in his face, causing him to relax his grip in surprise.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," he tsked as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"You're right." She smiled as she delivered her mock apology, his momentary distraction allowing her the opportunity to get the upper hand.

The Master's eyes widened in pain as the force of her knee to his groin caused him to release her and he doubled over. But almost as soon as the look of pain registered, it was replaced by a twisted smirk. "Oh I love a girl with some fire in her."

Rose was frozen in place for a moment by his quick recovery but then the TARDIS began to buzz in her mind, her message firm and clear. _'I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE. NOW RUN.'_ Taking no time for pause, she took off towards the corridor and the TARDIS removed the entrance just as she passed through, sealing The Master inside the console room.

He frantically began running his hands over the rough coral wall looking for a door or any other type of opening before pounding his fists against it and screaming out his frustration. After a few moments he took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall as he straightened his clothing.

"No matter. I'll deal with her later." he snarled, looking up at the ceiling. "Because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to protect anyone."

Outside the TARDIS, The Doctor was still doing everything he could to try to get his ship to open when he heard the sound of the time rotor starting up and he felt his hearts leap up in his throat.

"No! Stop, you can't do this!" he shouted. "Rose!"

The Doctor felt a soft fluttering in his mind as the TARDIS reached out to assure him of Rose's safety but his relief quickly faded as she began to relay The Master's current plan. As the familiar wheezing sounds of departure filled the air he realized there was no way he would be able to stop The Master from leaving with the TARDIS but he could damn well make sure that he couldn't rewrite one second of his and Rose's timeline. Sending his mental apologies to his beloved ship, he adjusted the setting on his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the TARDIS as he activated it. He could hear the loud popping from inside as the console exploded, followed by The Master shouting several curses in their native language when he realized the time module had been destroyed and his traveling abilities had been limited to their current location but no further back than just after the events of Canary Wharf.

"If that's how you want to play it fine!" The Master yelled. "I hope you've enjoyed your time here at the end of the universe because you're never leaving. Bye, bye!"

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!"

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!"

The Doctor barely registered Jack and Martha calling out for help behind him, his focus now solely on trying to communicate with Rose. The mental torture The Master had put her through had left her mind weak and she was having trouble responding.

_"Just stay where you are Rose. The TARDIS will keep you safe till I come for you. Do you hear me? I will come for you."_

He felt a weak brush of her mind in acknowledgement, flickering just like the image of the TARDIS as it dematerialized in front of him and then they were both gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Master and Mayhem**

"When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be"

Pete sang softly, rocking his grandson in his arms as he paced the small circumference of the nursery. Shenan had long since cried herself out and fallen asleep and although he had finally managed to abate JP's tears with his soothing words and presence, the boy was still restless. The twins were missing their parents terribly, that much was certain. It had been over a week since Rose and Martha had left to go after The Doctor and Mickey, and aside from Jack's report that he and his team had quarantined the Wester Drumlin house and surrounding area but found no trace of the TARDIS, they had heard nothing since. Although Pete maintained the voice of positivity and continually tried to reassure Jackie everything was fine, he was starting to become worried as well. He had heard the stories; mainly told in jest now, regarding The Doctor's infamous piloting skills in which he miscalculated the dates for their return but he had also seen from the way The Doctor was with his children that he would never allow that sort of thing to happen again without good reason.

As the days passed the concern grew and then just yesterday, both he and Jackie had to console the twins for hours after they had awoken from their afternoon nap, screaming conjointly as though they had both been terrorized by the same nightmare. And if that wasn't enough, he received a phone call from Gwen earlier that morning saying that they had been called out on a special assignment by the soon to be Prime Minister but hadn't been able to get ahold of Jack. He had apparently received some sort of signal that the TARDIS was in Cardiff and took off after it but hadn't returned.

As Pete attempted to push the unsettling thoughts aside and begin the second verse of the song, he felt a warm sensation coming from within his back pocket. Reaching inside for the item he kept on him at all times, he pulled out the small wallet housing the psychic paper and flipped it open.

"Jacks!" he called out, immediately rousing Shenan from her slumber as JP began to fuss in his arms once more.

"What, what is it?" Jackie asked, wide-eyed and panicked as she rushed into the room to help attend to the crying children.

"We've gotta go. Grab Shenan and go out to the car. The trunk is already packed, I just need to grab a couple of things from our room and JP and I will be right behind you. We need to get to the safe house, now." he told her hurriedly.

Cradling Shenan in her arms while trying to soothe her, Jackie looked up at her husband. "What is it? What's happened?"

As he handed over the wallet, Jackie's breath caught in her throat and she felt a wave of dread wash over her as she read the two words boldly etched into the center of the paper.

BAD WOLF

**-****oOo-**

Mickey Smith awoke to utter chaos. Amidst the pounding in his head he could almost make out the voices of Martha and Jack calling out for help and as awareness returned to him more fully, he opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of pinstriped legs and the swish of a long brown coat as they whipped past him. Sitting up slowly and cradling his head in his hands he groaned.

"Anyone catch the number on that lorry?" he asked.

"Mickey!"

Hearing Martha call his name he turned in the direction of her voice and as his vision cleared he saw her, Jack and The Doctor attempting to barricade the door against a very large and very ravenous looking group of futurekind.

Ignoring his body's protests and the slight dizziness in his head, Mickey quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed towards his friends. "What the hell happened?" he shouted over the banging and growling as he maneuvered in between Martha and Jack to press his back up against the door. "And where's Rose?"

"No time to explain." The Doctor called back, grabbing hold of Jack's arm and running his sonic over the vortex manipulator attached to his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Minor upgrade." he said, wagging his eyebrows at The Captain. "Martha, Mickey grab on!"

The other two time travelers immediately took hold of Jack's wrist as they were all engulfed in a flash of blue light. A few seconds later the light dissipated and they found themselves standing in the middle of a long narrow alleyway lined with garbage bins and posters labeled **VOTE SAXON**.

"Oh, my head." Martha groaned, pressing her palm to her temple. "How can you stand that?"

Jack shrugged as he adjusted the sleeve of his jacket. "You sort of get used to it."

The Doctor snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he bent forward and allowed his respiratory bypass to kick in. Glancing sideways he noticed Mickey wasn't faring much better. The younger man wobbled a bit before staggering over to lean against the wall as he clutched his stomach.

"You alright there Mickey boy?" The Doctor asked as he straightened up.

"Yeah, I'm good." he replied unconvincingly, the sickly pale tint to his face contradicting his response.

"He's fine." Jack piped up. "He's done this plenty of times."

Mickey grinned in agreement and gave a thumbs up but as he began to right himself his smile faltered and he just barely managed to make it over to one of the bins in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

Martha rushed to his side and began rubbing his back in a soothing manner, grimacing with each retching sound he made.

"Time travel without a capsule." The Doctor commented with a sniff as he turned his attention to their surroundings. "That's a killer."

"I don't get it." Jack said, scratching the back of his head. "Travel with the vortex manipulator's never bothered him before."

"Yeah, well he may have a concussion this time." Martha retorted as she watched her boyfriend worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine babe." Mickey assured her with a sheepish smile. "Jus' a slight headache and a little motion sickness from the extra passenger ratio is all."

Once Mickey felt his stomach had settled enough to continue on the group made their way out of the alley and onto the street with The Doctor in the lead; hands shoved deep in his pockets and a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Anything yet?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I still can't feel either of them."

"We'll find them." Martha promised.

"At least we're in the right place." Jack chimed in, gesturing to their surroundings. "I take it that was your doing?"

The Doctor nodded. "I just used the sonic to bypass the circuitry for the capacity mode and then reprogrammed in the last coordinates that the TARDIS provided me before she took off."

"Wait," Mickey began, shaking his head in confusion. "But if The Master has the TARDIS, doesn't that mean he could be anywhere in time and space?"

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor replied through gritted teeth.

"So he's a Time Lord too then?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered for him. "And he's regenerated, which means he could be anybody." He paused, his focus drawn to a disheveled looking beggar who was using a coin to tap a distinct four beat rhythm against the tin mug in his hand. A rhythm he immediately recognized as the one Rose had told him she'd been hearing in her head.

"Great," Martha huffed in frustration regaining his attention. "So how do we find him?"

"I'll know him the moment I see him." The Doctor said in a brusque tone. "Time Lords always do."

He stopped abruptly, staring ahead at the crowd that had begun to gather in front of a large flat screen TV mounted to a pole.

"What is it? Mickey asked, looking from him to the TV and back again, noting his stormy expression.

Without a word The Doctor moved to join the crowd, stepping up just in time to hear the news reporter begin the bulletin.

"Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." she was saying as the screen changed over to an image of a dark haired man dressed in a black suit walking down a set of stairs, surrounded by reporters.

A flash of blonde hair to the left of the man made The Doctor's breath hitch but as the woman's face came into focus he was able to release it with a wave of relief. It wasn't Rose.

"That voice." Martha murmured, stepping up beside him. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

The Doctor's eyes darkened further and he practically growled his next words. "That's him. He's Prime Minister."

"Oh that's just great." Jack threw his hands up angrily. "So basically we've been working for the Evil Galactic Empire this entire time."

"Figures." Mickey snorted. "Next thing you know he'll be dawning a black cloak and shooting lightning bolts from his hands."

The Doctor said nothing, instead remaining focused on the screen where the photographers were demanding a kiss from the couple.

"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief as he watched the other Time Lord lean in to kiss the blonde haired woman beside him. "The Master and his wife."

Funny how The Master had chastised him for marrying a human and here he had gone and done the exact same thing. Although, The Doctor was fairly certain the other man's motives were not in any way based on love and affection. Nevertheless, The Master's newfound 'love' for humans was the least of his worries. Not only would this newly appointed position of power make it nearly impossible to get near the other Time Lord and find out what he's been planning but it would also make locating the TARDIS even more difficult. For the time being he could only hope that Rose was still safe within the confines of their ship. Now he just had to find her.

**-oOo-**

Rose had lost track of how long she had been pacing the length of their bedroom. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours and she was slightly surprised that she hadn't to set fire to the carpeting from the continuous friction. She had been trapped in the TARDIS and separated from her husband and children for over four months now with no means of escape.

She wasn't even sure how long she had been out after she and The Doctor were first separated, her mind needing time to heal after The Master's brutal assault, but when she came to she found that the TARDIS seemed to be on lockdown. The console room was still blocked off and the majority of the other rooms were inaccessible as well but the most disconcerting thing of all was that the timeship herself seemed to be sick. Rose had formed a deep connection to the TARDIS after looking into her heart and once she had bonded with The Doctor that connection had grown even stronger, allowing them to communicate on a deeper level. So naturally the waves of discomfort and pain she had felt from the old girl upon waking had scared her immensely.

Days eventually turned into weeks and weeks into months and somehow even with her apparent illness, the TARDIS had still managed to remain on some sort of emergency reserve, providing Rose with daily meals and allowing enough power for their bedroom and the media room where she was able to keep up on current events. With the vast assortment of channels they had access to; she was also able to find out what The Master had been up to since they landed. Not only had the bastard been able to weasel his way into the running for Prime Minister by using a fake backstory, it was announced today that he had actually won the election. Rose was pretty sure he had rigged the whole thing somehow but she had been unable to ascertain how he had managed it.

It also didn't help that she was barely sleeping due to being plagued by the same nightmare over and over again every time she closed her eyes. The TARDIS made attempts to console her but every night still The Master's maniacal laughter filled her dreams along with shiny little metallic spheres that spread throughout the sky like locusts, destroying everything in their path and she would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming The Doctor's name until she realized he wasn't coming. She was beginning to think she was losing what was left of her sanity and now that she was unable to reach out with her mind, she felt a sudden emptiness. Rose suspected that the TARDIS was purposely dampening the connection to her husband and the kids, keeping her from contacting them but couldn't figure out why, especially when she seemed to be struggling to do so.

Pulled from her thoughts as her dinner appeared on the nightstand, Rose sent out a wave of gratitude to the timeship that was returned with a weak hum, making her uneasiness grow further. Retreating to the media room to eat her meal, she turned on the news and immediately lost her appetite at the sight of The Master's smug smile as he paraded around for the cameras onscreen. With a frustrated sigh, she flipped off the TV and slumped back onto the couch, praying that The Doctor would come for her soon and that the message she had asked the TARDIS to send to her parents had gotten through in enough time for them to get to the safe house. The sooner this whole nightmarish ordeal was over, the sooner she could be back with her family.

**-oOo-**

"Home." Martha breathed out as they stepped into her flat.

"Damn it. No one's answering their phones and Ianto's not picking up at the hub either." Jack announced, ending the call on his cell phone.

"Martha, you got a laptop?" The Doctor asked.

Rifling through some papers on her desk she uncovered the item and handed it to him before turning her attention on Mickey who had just plucked a pair of lacy knickers from her makeshift clothesline and began wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Never seen these before."

Eyes wide and blushing furiously she snatched them back from him and hurriedly stuffed them in a drawer, thankful that the other two men in the room were focused on the computer screen.

"I can show you the Saxon websites." Jack was saying. "He's been around for ages."

"That's so weird though." Martha interrupted. "It's the day after the election, but I've been traveling with you guys for months."

The Doctor nodded. "We went flying all around the universe and he was here the whole time."

"Okay." Martha said slowly, folding her arms across her chest. "So what do we need to know about him?"

"Yeah and what sort of rubbish name is The Master?" Mickey chimed in as he plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote.

"Bater." Jack muttered earning snickers from the couple as The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"He's a Time Lord that's all you really need to know." The Doctor replied as he waited for the page to load. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Noticing the blinking light on her answering machine, Martha walked over and hit the play button.

"Martha, where are you?" Tish's voice came over the speaker. "I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for…"

Mickey gave Martha a questioning look as she shut off the machine while her sister was mid-sentence. "Oh, like it matters." she said with an air of annoyance. "The last job she had was working for the old man who turned himself into a giant scorpion, remember?"

Shaking his head and grinning Mickey continued flipping through channels of talk shows and news reports all singing praise over the new Prime Minister. It was enough to make his stomach start churning again.

"Former Minister of Defense." Jack announced. "First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Sort of stealing your thunder there, isn't he Doc?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…"

"Told you he was an arse." Mickey cut in. "He's one of those guys who swoops in after the hard part's done and then takes all the credit."

Martha leaned over Jack's shoulder in curiosity and began reading off the bio. "Says here he went to Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

"Sort of like when the TARDIS created that whole backstory for you when you became John Smith for that stretch." Mickey called back to The Doctor over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he didn't use the chameleon arch and turn himself human. He's still a Time Lord." Martha pointed out. "So how'd he do it?"

The Doctor scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. "No idea."

"He's got the TARDIS." Jack reminded her. "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

"No." The Doctor replied firmly.

"Why not?" Jack asked with a wink to Martha. "Worked for me."

The Doctor pulled his attention from the screen and turned to face the group. "When he was stealing the TARDIS, his original plan was to go back and rewrite Rose's and my timeline." The looks of shock and horror on his friends' faces said all they needed to. "The only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates." he continued. "I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and a week after the battle of Canary Wharf."

Jack blew out a breath. "Thank god for that at least."

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded firmly, his jaw set. "I couldn't risk him changing the outcome of that either. So the question is, how has he managed all this?" he gestured to the screen. "The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was going to vote for him." Martha commented casually.

"Really?"

Looking up at The Doctor she shrugged. "Well, it was right before I met you guys. And I sort of liked him." She furrowed her brows in contemplation. "Although now I can't remember why."

Jack snorted softly. "Well not me. I can't stand the guy."

"Me neither." Mickey agreed. "I thought he always seemed way too smug. Always wore that same stupid smirk no matter what the situation was. Made me want to punch him in the face every time I saw him."

The Doctor turned to Martha bewilderedly. "So what made you want to vote for him? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

Martha shrugged as she sat down on the arm of the couch. "I don't know. He always sounded good. Like you could trust him." She got a far off look in her eye as her fingers began absently tapping out a four beat rhythm against her leg and she began speaking in a dreamlike tone. "Just nice. He spoke about…" she shook her head. "I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

The three men exchanged an uneasy look before The Doctor spoke up again.

"Martha, why are you doing that?"

Confused by the slight irritation in his tone, she looked back at him almost as if she had forgotten he was there. "What?"

"That." He pointed towards her fingers. "That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?"

Finally coming out of her trance-like state she looked down at her hands, seeming slightly flustered. "I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know."

A sudden fanfare coming from the laptop ended any further questing as a window popped up announcing a Saxon broadcast on all channels. Hopping out of the chair, The Doctor joined Mickey on the sofa as an image of The Master appeared on screen.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." he muttered bitterly as Mickey passed him the remote.

"Britain, Britain, Britain." The Master began. "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen."

The screen changed over to archived footage of the spaceship crashing into Big Ben, followed by images of Cybermen and Daleks taking over the streets and finally ending with the Racnoss ship hovering over London the previous Christmas as he narrated each scene.

"Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." The Master nodded to someone off-screen and his image was replaced with a slightly fuzzy recording of a large metallic orb.

"Oh this is not good." Jack breathed out as the illuminated sphere began to address the public.

"People of the Earth," it said in a young feminine voice. "We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

**"**Oooh, sweet." The Master gave a playful pout as he replaced the grainy image. "And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor practically shouted at the screen, his brows furrowing.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear." The Master continued. "Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher, and chemist, and lorry driver, and farmer, and oh, I don't know, every…" he paused for just a moment, his eyes boring into the lens of the camera as he directed his next words carefully. "Medical student?"

The Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Martha's before scrambling off the couch and over to the TV. Slowly turning it around he felt his hearts' rate speed up at the sight of the large sticks of dynamite strapped to the back of the small appliance.

"Out!" he shouted as a loud beeping sound filled the room signaling the countdown on the timer.

Not needing to be told twice, Mickey leapt up from the sofa, grabbing Martha around the waist and pulled her out the door with Jack hot on their heels while The Doctor hurriedly grabbed his coat and the laptop off the table. They had just made it out onto the street when the structure blew, glass and debris flying over their heads amongst a torrent of roaring flames.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked spinning away from the building to face his companions, his brows furrowing at the sight of Martha frantically typing away on her cell phone before pressing it to her ear. "What are you…?"

She held up a finger to silence him, listening intently to whoever was on the other end. Her features relaxed slightly as she lowered the device and began dialing a new number.

"Rose and I devised a plan for our families before we left to go get you guys in case something went wrong." she explained in light of his incredulous gaze. "Rose gave her parents her psychic paper and told them that if anything happened, she would use the TARDIS to send them a warning. We gave them all a code phrase to leave on their answering machines once they reached the safe house Jack set up for emergencies." She ended the call and began dialing again as she met his eyes. "Rose's parents got the twins out safely and Donna and her family have all checked in as well."

The Doctor closed his eyes at the news, releasing a huge breath of relief. Even though The Master was unaware of the twins' existence and he trusted Pete and Jackie explicitly, he couldn't help but to feel more at ease that Rose had taken those extra precautions to protect their families in the midst of all the chaos. It was just another one of the many things he loved about her and as another wave of affection washed over him, his mind unconsciously sought out hers only to return dejected once more by the absence of her comforting presence.

"And your mum just agreed to that after all her talk about what a bad influence those two are on you?" Mickey asked in disbelief as he tossed his thumb over his shoulder in The Doctor's direction, breaking the Time Lord out of his thoughts.

"Well, not a first but we had a long talk and I made her promise that…" Martha paused, the color draining from her face. "Mum? Oh my God."

Mickey threw his head back, growling in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose with his first and forefinger as the other two men exchanged a knowing look and Martha's voice began to increase in pitch.

"Dad, is that you? Why are you…what's going on? Dad? Dad?"

"Damn it." murmured Jack.

"Martha, you need to hang up the phone right now." The Doctor said with a hint of urgency but before she could get another word out Mickey snatched the phone from her hand and ended the call.

"What you doing?" Martha shouted. "Give that back!"

"The longer you're on there, the easier it is for them to trace us." he explained.

She looked over at The Doctor, blinking back tears as a look of fierce determination appeared on her face. "They've got my parents. We've got to help them."

"Martha, that's exactly what they want. It's a trap!"

"I don't care." she bit out, fumbling in her pockets for her keys.

The Doctor glanced over at Mickey who shook his head in frustration before returning his attention to Martha. "I swear, sometimes your mother is too damn stubborn for her own good. If she would just listen for once in her life…"

Mickey bit back the rest of his sentence as he took in Martha's death glare and instead walked angrily over to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

The Doctor and Jack shared a look of uncertainty but remained silent as they climbed into the back, shutting the door just as Martha put the car in gear and sped off toward her mother's house. It wasn't long however before her haphazard driving had both men shielding their eyes.

"How does this not bother you?" The Doctor asked Mickey who was still sitting calmly in the front seat as Martha swerved to narrowly avoid the oncoming traffic while almost going over a curb in the process.

"I've seen worse drivers." The younger man said, tossing The Doctor a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Oi!"

"Stop backseat driving!" Martha scolded using the bluetooth in her car to call her sister. "Come on, Tish." she pleaded aloud. "Pick up."

"Martha I can't talk now," Tish's voice came over the car speaker. "We've just made first contact, did you see…" The rest of her sister's sentence was garbled followed by the sounds of struggling and cries for help.

"What's happening? Tish!" Martha shouted as the line went dead and then glanced over at Mickey. "They've gotten to her too."

As they rounded the corner to Francine's place they were met with a multitude of armed men in black riot gear with their guns trained on them and Martha slammed on the breaks, her features twisting into a look of pure outrage as her parents were manhandled into the back of a black van.

Mickey slowly began to slide his hand inside his jacket as he met Jack's eyes in the rearview mirror. The older man shook his head, mouthing 'too many' and he nodded, returning his hand to his lap.

"Martha," The Doctor said calmly. "Reverse."

A young blonde woman dressed in a smart suit moved from beside the van that they had just loaded Martha's parents into.

"Take aim." she ordered and the men cocked their guns.

"Martha, get out now!" The Doctor yelled, seeming to finally break through her reverie.

Shifting into reverse Martha slammed her foot down on the gas and the tires let out a screeching wail of protest, surrounding them in a small cloud of grey smoke as the car performed a complete one-eighty.

"Move it!" Jack shouted as the bullets began to ricochet off the car's surface, one even shattering the rear window. Shoving The Doctor down towards the floorboard, he braced his hands against either side of the car using his body as a human shield in an attempt to protect the couple up front.

Shifting into drive, Martha once again slammed her foot down on the gas and the car lurched forward, the tires squealing once more as they struggled to regain traction before allowing them to speed off down the street.

"Everyone okay?" Martha called out once they had reached a safe distance. "Mickey?"

He nodded, releasing a deep breath. "I'm good."

She glanced up at the rearview mirror. "Doctor? Jack?"

"We're fine but we've got to ditch this car." Jack informed her. "Pull over up here."

It was just starting to rain as Martha pulled up beneath the underpass, parking the car and shutting it off right before slumping back in her seat and heaving a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Martha." Jack said quietly as Mickey reached out and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Martha shook her head slowly. "I should've known mum wouldn't listen. I've tried to explain all this stuff to her so many times but she refuses to hear it. She thinks I'm mad. It's my fault really. Maybe if I had just told her the truth from the beginning she wouldn't be so…"

"No." The Doctor interjected in a self-deprecating tone and all eyes turned on him. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one responsible."

He exited the car quickly, slamming the door behind him before shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking away, leaving the remaining trio in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm just gonna…" Jack nodded in the Time Lord's direction before climbing out of the car to rush after him.

"God," Martha buried her head in her hands. "I hope he doesn't think I'm blaming him for all this."

"No." Mickey shook his head. "But that's never stopped him from putting the entire universe's problems on his shoulders anyway."

Martha leaned back against the headrest once more. "I know he's hurting, not having been able to locate Rose and the TARDIS and he needs our support but now that madman has my family and I…" Her eyes widened and she sat up abruptly. "Oh my god, Leo!" she shouted grabbing her phone as she scrambled out of the car.

"Martha, don't!" he said leaping out from the passenger's side. "I told you, they can trace the call."

"But I have to warn him." she pleaded. "I have to try."

Mickey sighed and glanced back over his shoulder to where Jack was still attempting to placate the brooding Time Lord as Martha pressed the phone to her ear.

"Leo!" she cried out after a beat. "Oh, thank God. Leo, you've got to listen to me. Where are you?" Her worried expression seemed to soften slightly at his response but when she started to speak again it was still in a rushed manner. "Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide. On my life, you've got to trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide."

She came to an abrupt halt, a small gasp escaping her throat that caused Mickey to turn back around just in time to watch the color drain from her face.

"Babe, what is it?"

Martha's stunned expression quickly twisted into one of extreme rage. "Let them go, Saxon!" she shouted into the phone making The Doctor's head snap up. "Do you hear me? Let them go!"

Rushing to her side, The Doctor snatched the phone from her and pressed it against his ear. "Where is she?" he growled as he made his way out of the underpass towards a small shopping plaza.

The Master gave a low chuckle. "Now Doctor, that's no way to start a conversation. Didn't anyone ever teach you proper phone etiquette?"

"Where. Is. Rose?" The Doctor bit out slowly.

She's safe, for now." The Master replied, slightly annoyed. "Seems your TARDIS is quite fond of your precious little human wife as well. You know I just recently got married myself." he boasted. "She's blonde and perky too. Maybe we should do a couples thing where we all get together for dinner some night what do you say? Of course I'll have to check with the Missus." he chuckled again. "You know how women can be. In fact, I for one think you should be grateful to me for giving you some time away from the ol' ball and chain. I mean, I don't know how you stand it. All Lucy ever does is nag, nag, nag…"

"What happened to you?" The Doctor interjected. "Why are you doing this?"

The Master was silent for a moment. "It's the drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"Then let me help you." The Doctor implored him. "Let me at least try."

"It's too late. It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

The Doctor heard a tapping sound behind him and spun around to see a man standing nearby, subconsciously tapping a four beat rhythm against his thighs. Glancing to his left he saw his companions had seated themselves on one of the stone benches. Martha and Mickey were watching the man curiously but Jack seemed slightly unnerved and he made a note to question him about it later.

"Master, please." he began, turning back around.

"I like it when you use my name."

"Yeah, well you chose it." The Doctor snorted softly. "Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister, then." he deflected, refusing to be baited.

"I know. It's good, isn't it? Comes with some amazing perks too. Want to hear them?"

"I'd rather hear about those creatures you've befriended." The Doctor replied, done with the banter and ready to get straight to the point. "Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Boogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids back home?" The Master asked, his voice full of remembrance. "Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." he said quietly as he sank down onto one of the stone benches.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut. "It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" he asked trying to divert the subject again.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared."

The Doctor clenched his jaw. "I know."

"So, all of them huh? But not you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though?" The Master's voice was low and taunting. "Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God."

"Don't you understand?" The Doctor shouted, springing to his feet and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Our planet is gone. We're the only ones left. We were friends once. Please, just let me help you."

The Master was quiet for a moment but when he spoke again his voice held an air of finality. "I told you, it's too late for that."

"Why? What have you done? What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Oooh look. You're on TV."

"Stop it." The Doctor chided. "Answer me."

"No, really." The Master insisted. "You're on telly. You and your little band. Which, by the way is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are."

The Doctor glanced up through the glass window he had stopped in front of to where a television sat on the counter inside. The news report was posting pictures of the four time travelers and the ticker at the bottom of the screen stated 'Nationwide Hunt for Terrorist Suspects.' Each photo then began to display separately starting with Jack's and noted their last known whereabouts, aliases and followed with the warning 'They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.'

"You're public enemies' numbers one through four." The Master gloated. "Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them and I've got my people searching for the Tyler and Noble clans as well. Everything's falling into place now. Soon I'll have everything I want and that includes your precious little Rose. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he spotted the CCTV camera. "He can see us." he informed the others who had joined him in order to observe the news footage. Whipping out his sonic he pointed it towards the device, causing it to short circuit.

"Oh, you public menace." The Master admonished. "Better start running. Go on, run."

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor murmured, lowering the phone and meeting his companions' eyes.

"And with Torchwood compromised, we've got nowhere to go." Jack added.

"So what do we do?" Martha asked.

"Run, Doctor. Run for your life!" The Master was shouting on the other end of the line. "Did you hear me Doctor I said..."

The Doctor snapped the phone shut, cutting him off mid-sentence as they all continued to stare at one another.

"So what do you want to do boss?" Mickey asked, finally breaking the silence.

Meeting the younger man's eyes, The Doctor's own darkened, heralding the onset of the storm.

"We find someplace to regroup and then I'm going after Rose."

**-****oOo-**

Tucked away in the Torchwood safe house Pete flipped off the TV angrily and hurled the remote against the couch but the resulting muffled thump did nothing to abate his anger.

"I take it that means there's still no news?"

Looking back over his shoulder he was met with the sight of Donna approaching with two steaming mugs of tea and an inquisitive brow.

"No. Nothing." he sighed, running a hand over his closely cropped ginger hair. "No sign of my daughter or The Doctor. And not only does that arse Saxon have an ongoing manhunt for them and us, he sent Gwen, Owen and Tosh off on some BS mission to the Himalayas and now he's justifying the arrest of Martha's family based on suspicion of conspiracy."

Donna scrunched up her face in confusion. "And just what the hell exactly were they supposedly conspiring against?"

"Who knows? The crown, the parliament, take your pick. They're all lies."

"Oh I'd love to get my hands on him. Give him a good piece of my mind too."

Pete chuckled softly at the redhead's demeanor before plopping down on the couch and leaning his head against the cushion. Glancing back up at her he tilted his head and arched a brow. "What are you still doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Ianto made tea." She held up one of the mugs. "Thought you could do with a cuppa."

"Ta." he said, taking the proffered drink and setting it on the table in front of him. "Although, I should probably go check in on the twins again."

Donna held her hand up as she finished swallowing the sip of tea she had just taken. "They're fine. Grandad's in with them."

He nodded with a grateful smile and took a drink from his own mug, allowing the warmth of the liquid to wash over him in a soothing manner. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Pete spoke again.

"You know, my other Jackie never wanted kids. She was always claiming she didn't want to ruin her figure." he chuckled half-heartedly. "But I always held out hope that maybe one day she'd change her mind. It wasn't until right before we separated that I realized it was never going to happen. I had hoped maybe we could work it out but then came the Cybermen attacks and I lost her. I never thought I would have that sort of chance again and when I found out who Rose really was that revelation was so devastating I just couldn't handle it. That moment haunted me for years. I was so cold to her and I hurt her by walking away and never looking back. But then Canary Wharf happened and The Doctor convinced me to take a chance."

He paused, choking on his words as tears began to prickle at the back of his eyes and Donna placed a comforting hand over his, silently urging him to continue.

"I was given this amazing gift, a second chance with a loving wife and a wonderful daughter. Because that's what I see when I look at her now. My little girl." Donna smiled and nodded. "It's everything I've ever wanted and I'm so afraid I'm gonna lose it all again. Our families and friends are being hunted. My daughter is missing and the stress that all of this is putting on Jackie and the baby…"

"Oi! Now you can just stop talking like that right now Mister." Donna interjected, setting her cup down and turning to face him head on. "I know everything seems like it's gone to hell at the moment, but if I've learned anything from traveling with The Doctor and Rose is that they don't walk away from a from a fight and if there's an injustice being done, you better believe they'll put a stop to it. I have no doubt in my mind that Rose will be fine and besides, she can take care of herself. The woman's tough as nails and I've seen her stand up to scarier things than that arse of a politician. And don't count out The Doctor just yet either. You and I have both seen the amazing things he can do and he loves your daughter with everything that he is. He would never let anything happen to her. You just watch, that scrawny Martian's gonna put everything right again."

**-oOo-**

The four newly labeled fugitives set up a makeshift camp in an old abandoned warehouse. It was dank and cold but it was dry and remote enough that no one would come looking for them, allowing them time to regroup.

"Any trouble?" Martha asked when Mickey returned with a bag of takeaway.

"Nah, the owner of the place is a friend of ours." he nodded towards Jack. "We've helped him out in the past after a run-in with some weevils so he knows we're good people."

"Alright, I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack announced, stepping away from the laptop and allowing The Doctor to take his place.

"Any news on your family?" Mickey asked, wrapping an arm around Martha's waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." The Doctor piped up. "Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo." he gave Martha a small smile that she returned gratefully.

"He's not as daft as he looks." she paused, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

"Babe, you travel around time and space in a big blue box with a 900 year old alien, his wife and their kids while your dashing boyfriend," he tugged on the lapels of his jacket and gave her a full blown grin. "Works for a top-secret government agency that hunts down and captures evil aliens and monsters. Your brother being on the run from a bunch of corrupt government officials can't be that much weirder."

"Oh man these are good." Jack groaned, having tucked into the takeaway and popped a greasy chip into his mouth. "Doc?" He held a bag out towards him.

The Doctor shook his head, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Not hungry."

Jack glanced over at the other two and shrugged before dropping the bag onto the table and returning to his own meal.

"Rose would want you to eat." Martha said softly.

"Yeah, and if you don't we're gonna have to tie you up and force feed you." Mickey added.

"I can get onboard with that." Jack grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

The Doctor mock glared at the two of them but said nothing as he reluctantly took the proffered bag of chips Martha held out to him.

"So," Jack drawled. "Are you gonna tell us why the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"He wasn't always like that." The Doctor said quietly leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table as he popped a chip into his mouth.

Jack studied The Time Lord carefully. "So you knew him well?"

"He was a friend."

"Oh good." Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried you were going to say he was your secret brother or something."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching too much TV."

"So then what happened to him?" Mickey asked.

"When The Master was a child, he saw eternity. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism." The Doctor paused taking in their questioning looks. "It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex." he elaborated. "You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." He shuddered at the thought.

"So which of those were you?" Martha asked.

"Oh, the ones that ran away." he replied casually, popping another chip into his mouth and giving her a grin. "And I never stopped."

A loud beeping sound filled the room and all eyes turned to Jack.

"Encrypted channel with files attached." he murmured staring at the device on his wrist. "I don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor instructed, dropping his feet to the floor and turning towards the screen.

Once the file had completed downloading, The Doctor clicked the play button and they all gathered around the laptop to watch the video.

An older blonde haired woman in business attire appeared onscreen, tucked behind a desk in a small office.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred," the woman began. "This file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…" she swallowed roughly and shook her head. "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "What's the Archangel Network?"

"I've got Archangel." Martha said, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Everyone's got it."

"It's a mobile phone network." Jack explained. "Because look, it's gone worldwide." He pointed to the screen where the communication graphics were now being displayed. "They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor's mouth went slack as the implications set in. "It's in the phones!" he shouted as he leapt to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." Snatching the phone out of Martha's hand, he reached into his pocket to retrieve his sonic and after programming in the correct setting, aimed it at the screen. "Come on, come on." he muttered before giving the phone a firm tap against the table and it suddenly began to emit a high pitched beeping noise in a continuous four beat rhythm.

"There it is." The Doctor murmured. "That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."

"So it's mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no, no." he shook his head. "It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world." he paused, his eyes widening as he spun around to face them. "Oh, yes!" He pointed to no one in particular. "That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

"So then was he using that same signal to influence Rose's dreams as well?" Jack asked.

The Doctor scrunched up his face in confusion. "What dreams?"

"The dreams, you know the ones she's been having about The Master and those Toclafane things." He glanced over at Mickey and Martha who wore matching confused expressions.

"She dreamt about this?" The Doctor stared at him incredulously. "About everything that's happened before it happened?"

"Well, they were more like nightmares but yeah." Jack replied suddenly feeling uncomfortable under The Time Lord's scrutinizing gaze.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he growled.

"Woah, Doc." He held up his hands in a placating manner. "I told her to talk to you but she said she didn't want to worry you."

"How long have you known about the dreams?" The Doctor cut in.

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it again, a wave of guilt washing over him. He only hid the truth from The Doctor at Rose's behest, knowing she was trying to protect him but he should have realized the threat of the impending danger had been far greater than keeping her secret. "She told me right after the twins were born." he admitted.

"Damn it Jack!" The Doctor yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Alright, that's enough." Martha spoke up. "Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help anyone." She looked at The Doctor pointedly. "If Rose didn't tell you I'm sure she had her reasons." She held her hand up. "And before you go off on another rant, just remember you've kept plenty of things from her as well."

"To keep her safe." he contended.

Martha stood her ground, hands on hips. "Yeah, well, sounds to me like she was doing the exact same thing."

"Doctor, can you stop it?" Jack asked taking advantage of the brief moment of silence.

"Not from down here." he replied, his eyes still locked on Martha's. "But now we know how he's doing it.

A slow smile began to spread across Martha's face. "Then we can fight back." she said quirking a brow.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor replied, unable to hold back his own grin as hers became infectious. "Give me your TARDIS keys." he said, holding out his hand.

He set to work quickly, using parts from both the laptop and phone and then began sonicing them to the keys.

"Four TARDIS keys." he narrated as he completed his task. "Four pieces of the TARDIS, all with low level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and…" he tossed his sonic in a twirling manner before catching it and shoving it back into his pocket as he stood up. "Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?"

Sharing a slightly bemused look with Jack and Mickey she turned back to face him and nodded. "Yep."

Grinning, The Doctor snatched up one of the finished keys from the table and hung it around his neck. "What about now?" As Martha's gaze shifted slightly to the left he held his hands up and waved. "No, I'm here. Look at me."

Martha sent a glare in the direction of the snickers she heard coming from Jack and Mickey before attempting to focus on The Doctor once more.

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know."

"And back again." The Doctor chuckled as he removed the key from around his neck, becoming fully visible once more. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed." Bounding forward he picked up the remaining keys from the table and began passing them out.

"Sort of like our own little Jedi mind trick, hey Doc?" Jack joked.

Mickey laughed, waving a hand through the air. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"You know George and I are quite good friends." The Doctor remarked casually as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

Mickey's mouth dropped open. "No way! Are you serious?" he asked, sharing a look of childish glee with Jack as they hurried to catch up with The Time Lord.

"Like how good are we talking?" Jack inquired. "Nice to see you again, let's grab a beer sometime and catch up good or hey, you're the guy who saved my ass, why don't you come and stay with me at the ranch for the weekend good?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I may have given him a little insight of what's really going on out there." He pulled his hand from his pocket and clucked his tongue as he pointed towards the sky. "Which might have helped spark a few ideas of his own."

"Oh man," Mickey was practically gushing. "I know what I want to do for my next birthday."

Martha smiled and shook her head as she pocketed her key and moved to follow them. "Boys." she muttered.

**-oOo-**

The runway was still damp from the rain and the storm system that had moved through left behind a slight chill to the air, but the four figures that stood silent and unmoving as the wind whipped around them seemed immune to the cold as they remained focused on their goal.

"Don't move, don't shout and keep your voices down." The Doctor warned in a low tone. "Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts." Jack murmured.

"Yeah," The Doctor nodded. "That's what we are. Ghosts."

The Master was still conversing animatedly with the President of the United States, who now looked extremely irritated and seemed to be expressing that sentiment as well before turning away to be led back to his vehicle by the secret service.

"Man's got a gift for pissin' everyone off doesn't he?" Mickey muttered.

Once the presidential motorcade had cleared the runway The Master gestured for a guard to lead his wife back to their own car but as he moved to follow them he stopped mid-stride and turned to sweep his eyes across the area, almost as though he could sense their presence. For a brief moment his gaze locked on The Doctor's but the threat of discovery was quickly averted by the arrival of a police van, the sirens blaring loudly as it circled the lot before stopping in front of him. A slow smile spread across The Master's face and he began hopping up and down gleefully while clapping his hands as Martha's family members were manhandled out of the back of the vehicle.

"Oh my God." Martha whispered, instinctively taking a step forward.

"Don't move." The Doctor hissed.

"But they…"

"Don't." he repeated, his tone firm.

Martha's eyes narrowed as she watched her parents struggle against the guards who were forcefully shoving them into the back of one the dark SUV's. "I'm going to kill him." she growled.

"You know I could use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck." Jack commented casually.

"That wouldn't fix anything." Mickey countered. "He'd just regenerate into an even bigger arsehole."

"Well that depends on how many lives he has left." Jack replied, glancing over at The Doctor. "Doc?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility." He met Jack's eyes. "I don't want to kill him. I want to try to save him.

Jack stared back at him for a moment, a silent understanding passing between them and then began tapping coordinates into his vortex manipulator. "Alright then, aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point o' two east. Everybody grab on."

Holding out his wrist, the other three time travelers placed their hands up on it, gripping tightly as they were engulfed in a blue light.

"Oh," Martha groaned, clutching her stomach. "That thing is rough.

Jack cracked his neck and shrugged. "I've had worse nights."

"Yeah," Mickey piped up as he gave The Doctor a hand up from the floor. "Every time you get into the hypervodka."

"You got that right." The Doctor agreed as he adjusted his coat.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved his hand dismissively as he took in the structure. "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn?" Martha asked, staring out of one of the portholes. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the twenty first century." Jack explained as he joined her at the small window, looking out at the clear blue backdrop adorned with wispy white clouds. "Protecting the skies of planet Earth.

A small gasp had them spinning around to see The Doctor hunched over clutching his head in his hands as Mickey stood in front of him, grasping his shoulders in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked, rushing forward.

"Rose." he breathed out, looking up at her. "She and the TARDIS are on this ship." Righting himself he took off down the corridor shouting. "C'mon, it's this way."

The group made their way down through the ship until they reached a long hall with a set of double doors at the end marked **Level 4**. The Doctor sprinted the rest of the way, immediately flinging open the doors when he reached them and a huge grin blossomed across his face.

"I told you we'd find them." Martha cheered as she and Mickey embraced.

Jack just shook his head in confusion before glancing over at The Doctor. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he bring them here?"

Ignoring him The Doctor pulled out his key and rushed over to the timeship, quickly unlocking the door but as he stepped inside he was completely taken aback by the sight that met him. The room was bathed in a blood red glow and the console itself was enclosed by a large metal cage with various wires and tubes of all shapes and sizes protruding from the sides and leading up into the ceiling.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack shouted.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor snapped, cautiously making his way up the ramp.

"I wasn't going to." Jack shot back irritably.

"What's happened to her?" Mickey asked. "She sounds like she's sick."

"It can't be." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief as he rounded the enclosed console. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

Martha took a step forward, careful not to touch anything. "Doctor, what is it?"

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS." he replied lowly, eyes blazing with fury.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw fell slack as he moved in for a better look. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"Uh boss, what happened to the doorway?" Mickey asked suddenly.

Glancing to his left The Doctor noticed the entrance to the corridor had been completely sealed shut. He quickly made his way down the ramp, stopping in front of the wall to map out the smooth coral surface with his hands while pleading with his ship to give him access but she refused to respond. Huffing in frustration he pressed his forehead to the wall.

"Well at least let me talk to Rose." he coaxed, reaching out through their bond and within a few seconds he felt the brush of her mind against his.

_'Rose'_

'_Doctor? Doctor is that you?'_

_'It's me, my love.'_

He felt a momentary rush of elation through their bond before the apprehension set in once more.

_'Doctor, The Master…he did somethin' to the TARDIS. She's really sick.'_

_'I know. He turned her into a paradox machine.'_

Another wave of trepidation washed over him and he physically shuddered in response_._

_'__Reapers?' _she asked.

_'__No__.__At least I don't think so. The machine is stabilizing the timelines to allow the future to crossover into present day events. It may have something to do with whatever those Toclafane things are but I don't know for sure yet.'_

_'__Can you stop it?'_

_'__Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system.'_

_'__What is it with you and gettin' into situations where things end up explodin'?'_

_'__Oi!'_

He could feel her amusement through their link and it made his hearts soar for a moment but when she spoke again that brief moment of joy had transitioned over to sadness and longing.

_'__I've missed you so much. These past four months without you and the kids have been agony.' _she paused, a surge of anxiety overpowering her melancholy._ 'Oh my god, the kids are they safe? Did mum and dad…'_

_'__They're safe. Martha confirmed they checked in once they reached the safe house, along with Donna and her family.'_

Rose's relief was immediate but even the warm embrace of their joined consciousness didn't quench the desire he had to physically touch and reassure her, making his frustration that much more evident.

_'__I want so badly to hold you into my arms right now__.__' _he confessed._ 'If the TARDIS would just remove this damn wall__...__'_

_'__I know, me too. I've been tryin' for weeks to get her to let me out but she refuses. I know she's jus' tryin' to keep me safe but I should be out there with you. Fightin'.'_

_'I'd feel better if you just stayed right where you are for now.'_

_'Doctor…' _she began to protest.

'_No Rose, please just listen to me. You're safer where you are right now. I promise you, I'll get you out of there as soon as I can but until then I just need you to stay put alright? Please Rose, it's important to me that you remain protected.'_

He could still feel the tension and fear radiating through their bond but after a moment she finally responded with a quiet_ 'Okay.'_

_'I'll see you soon.' _he said, projecting as much love as he could through their link and she reciprocated in kind.

_'Not if I see you first.' _she returned, sending him an image of her kissing him on the forehead followed by a tongue in tooth smile.

"What's going on?" Jack whispered to Mickey as he stepped up beside him.

"Well," he nodded towards The Doctor who was still resting his head against the wall in concentration. "He's either talkin' to Rose telepathically or he fell asleep and has really, really good balance."

The Doctor performed a gesture that made both men proud and had Martha gaping in disbelief.

"Telepathically talking." Jack confirmed.

"Yep." Mickey snickered.

"Alright you two." Martha scolded before turning her attention back to the Time Lord. "Doctor I'm really sorry to interrupt but I've got to find my family."

"And it would probably help if we came up with some sort of plan." Mickey added. "Preferably one in which we, you know, try to find a way to stop The Master."

"Bater." Jack muttered out the side of his mouth grinning over at Mickey but quickly sobered after a sharp look from Martha.

"Oh, I've got a plan." The Doctor said, finally opening his eyes and flashing them a genuine grin. "Sorry, didn't I mention it?"

**-oOo-**

The small group kept to the back of the room as the press and camera crews took their places and the President of the United States began to address the Nations.

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone. No longer unique in the universe."

"So, this plan." Jack whispered, leaning towards The Doctor. "You going to fill us in or are we just making it up as we go again?"

"The gauge on the TARDIS was set to go off at 8:02." The Doctor explained. "So if I can just get this around the Master's neck before that, it will cancel out his perception and they'll see him for real." He glanced around the room nervously. "It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert but if they stop me you've got your keys."

"You got it boss" Mickey replied at the same time Jack saluted and said "Yes, sir."

Martha narrowed her eyes as she stared at the back of The Master's head. "I'll get him." she murmured quietly.

"And I ask you now," President Winters was saying as they refocused their attention. "I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." He swept his hand through the air in grand introduction as four spheres materialized before him.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." he announced in honor of their arrival.

"You're not the Master." one of them stated in a deep male voice.

"We like the Mister Master." added a second, only this time the voice was female.

"We don't like you." a third joined in.

"I can be master, if you so wish." President Winters cut in, slightly flustered. "I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid." The first sphere replied.

"Master is our friend." said the second.

The third sphere circled around him as though searching for something. "Where's my Master, pretty please?" she asked.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." The Master conceded in mock modesty as he leapt up from his chair. "Ta da!" He paused to make jazz hands before turning his attention to President Winters and patting him on the arm sympathetically. "Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy."

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" President Winters snapped, clearly beyond irritated with the man.

"I'm taking control Uncle Sam, starting with you." he said, leaning back against the table and crossing his arms. "Kill him." he ordered.

The look of surprise and horror had barely registered on The President's before he was disintegrated by one of the Toclafane's laser beams and cries of panic and terror filled the air as The Master laughed and applauded.

"Guards." he called out spinning back around to face the guests who were now cowering against the walls with guns trained on them. "Now then," he began, looking into the closest camera. "Peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully."

The Doctor, sensing it was now or never, quickly slipped his key from around his neck and rushed forward only to be captured by two of The Master's guards and forced to his knees just as he reached the front of the room.

"We meet at last, Doctor." The Master chuckled staring down at him from his position on the upper platform. "Oh, ho. I love saying that."

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled as he struggled to escape the guards' hold. "Stop it now!"

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me." The Master scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And look," his gaze drifted towards the back of the room. "It's the wanna be doctor, the action hero and the freak. I don't see your wife though Doctor?" he tsked. "Maybe if you took better care of your 'pets' they wouldn't have to be taken away from you."

The Doctor's eyes darkened but a loud growl cut off his retort and he turned his head to see Jack charging towards The Master, a look of pure rage coloring his features. He made it about halfway across the room before The Master lazily pulled a small device out of his pocket and fired it straight into The Captain's chest, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Laser screwdriver." The Master said holding up the device. "Who'd have sonic?" he scoffed again as he peered down at Jack's lifeless body. "And the good thing is he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master please, just look at what you're doing." The Doctor tried to reason. "Just stop. If you could see yourself."

The Master turned his attention to the camera crew for a moment "Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." he told the guards as he descended the small staircase.

The Doctor was roughly shoved to the ground at The Master's feet and Mickey had to force down the urge to go charging to his side while maintaining a tight hold on Martha to keep her from doing the same.

"It's that sound, right?" The Doctor asked as he pushed himself up from the floor. "The sound in your head. What if I could help?"

The Master threw his head back in annoyance, mimicking The Doctor speaking with his hand. "Oh, how to shut him up? I know." he grinned, sitting down on the bottom step. "Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence?" he asked at the surprised look on The Doctor's face. "I've been laying traps for you all this time and if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver." He held up the device, waving it in The Doctor's face. "But, oooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute," he snapped his fingers and jumped to his feet. "I do. I've got his hand."

The Doctor felt a chill run through his body as The Master walked over to the table and grabbed hold of the large metal briefcase sitting on top of it and when he yanked it open to reveal the cryo jar containing his severed hand, his stomach dropped like a lead weight.

"So, if Lazarus could make himself younger, what do you think would happen if I reversed it?" The Master asked sardonically. "Say another hundred years?"

And with a sadistic smile, The Master pointed his screwdriver at The Doctor and fired.

The screams The Doctor emitted at that moment rivaled the ones they had heard the day he used the chameleon arch and as his body began convulsing violently Martha buried her face into Mickey's chest, trying to hold back her tears. A sharp intake of breath offered a momentary reprieve to the couple's feeling of helplessness as Jack came to and they rushed to his side.

Jack winced at the sight of The Doctor's distress and grabbing hold of Mickey's arm, pulled himself up into a sitting position and whispered. "Take Martha and go. Teleport out of here now."

"No." Martha protested. "We're not leaving either of you."

"You have to." Jack replied firmly. "We can't stop him. So the two of you need to get out of here. Now."

Martha looked back over her shoulder at The Doctor who had finally stopped screaming and was lying on the ground in a heap. Instinctively she moved towards him but when he shakily began to push himself up from the floor and she saw his face, her breath caught in her throat. The warm brown eyes that met her own were still the same but his features had been so thoroughly aged, he looked to be over a hundred years old in human standards.

"Oh if your beloved Rose could only see you now." The Master taunted as he peered down at him. "Think you could still get it up for her?"

"Doctor?" Martha murmured moving closer and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've got you."

"Ah, isn't that sweet. Your little wanna be doctor friend's gonna take care of you." The Master clapped his hands together. "But tonight Martha Jones, we've got a special treat for you. Flown them in all the way from prison."

He swept his hand towards the door at the back of the room where Martha's parents and sister were being ushered in by an armed guard, their hands in chains.

"Mum." Martha murmured, her voice wavering.

Francine lowered her head in contrition, her eyes filling with tears as she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Is it time? Is it ready?"

The sound of one of the male sphere's voices drew all attention back to The Master just as the female sphere chimed in with, "Is the machine singing?"

The Doctor watched the exchange attentively before speaking, his voice so rough and gravelly that The Master had to cup his ear and move closer in response. "The Toclafane. What are they?" he asked. "Who are they?"

The Master clutched his laser screwdriver to his chest and tilted his head to look down on him with mock compassion. "Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." Spinning back around he charged up the steps onto the platform and after a quick glance down at his watch, turned to face the cameras. "Two minutes past. So, Earthlings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!"

He spread his arms wide as pulse pounding music filled the air and then twirled around towards the large pane glass window just as the sky above them cracked open and hundreds of thousands of spheres began pouring through in a steady stream.

"How many do you think?" The Master asked, pulling his wife into his arms.

Lucy clutched onto him staring out the window at the swarm in wonder. "I, I don't know."

"Six billion." he informed her with a grin. "Down you go, kids!"

In response the spheres began descending rapidly towards the Earth, weapons ever-ready.

"Shall we decimate them?" The Master husked, pulling Lucy even closer and staring wickedly into her eyes. "That sounds good. A nice word, decimate." Flipping a switch on the nearby control board he said, "Remove one tenth of the population!" his voice booming out of the overhead speakers and the Toclafane responded accordingly.

Taking advantage of The Master's temporary distraction, The Doctor turned to his friends. "You have to go now." he whispered, giving Martha's hand a light squeeze.

She nodded slowly, a single tear slipping down her face as Mickey placed his hand on The Doctor's shoulder in a comforting gesture, receiving a sad smile in return. Taking Martha's hand, Mickey helped her to her feet and quickly attached Jack's vortex manipulator to his wrist while the overhead speakers crackled loudly and broadcasts from across the world were streamed through.

"Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us."

Laughing loudly, The Master cast a look over his shoulder to gauge the reaction of his new 'pet' who was still lying on the floor but found his gaze drifting over to Martha instead who was standing beside him with a look of fierce determination on her face. Ultimately, however, it was Mickey who managed to unnerve him. As their eyes met, Mickey stared back at him with an unflinching, penetrating gaze as though he could see right through him into his very soul. Then after a moment the corner of the younger man's mouth slowly curved upwards into a half-smirk but there was no amusement in his eyes, only an unspoken promise of retribution that unsettled The Time Lord to his very core causing his laughter to die in his throat just as Martha and Mickey teleported out amidst a bright blue light.

The couple reappeared on a grassy hillside, hands clasped tightly as they took in the destruction surrounding them.

"We're coming back." Martha promised aloud, staring up at the Toclafane-filled sky and Mickey squeezed her hand in response.

Their eyes met in silent, mutual understanding and with one last look at the desolate landscape, they turned and ran off into the woods.

**-oOo-**

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her nightmare play out in the live news footage on the screen. Jack was killed once again while Martha's family stood by in chains and the haunting screams of The Doctor as he was forcibly aged right before her eyes were still echoing in her mind. Right at that moment she wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, to be able to reassure herself that he was okay, but as soon as he had been caught, he immediately closed off their connection. She knew it was for her own safety but she didn't care. Right now she needed him more than ever. Her home, her planet, was being destroyed and she had no way of stopping it and at that moment she had never felt so alone.

**-oOo-**

"Come Doctor, I want you to have the optimal view of all my hard work and achievements. After all, you are sort of responsible for getting me here."

With Lucy's help, The Master hauled The Doctor's weak and brittle body before the open window so that he could observe humanities genocide.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." The Master glanced over at his wife and they shared a laugh.

Tears began to prickle at the back of The Doctor's eyes and he could feel his hearts breaking as he watched the destruction of this little planet he had grown to love and call home, helpless to do nothing but watch as the world burned.


End file.
